Un voyage dont on ne revient pas
by Dryame
Summary: Quand il n'y a plus d'espoir pour le présent et qu'Hermione est la seule survivante de l'Ordre, il ne reste plus qu'une seule solution : retourner dans le passé et détruire le mal à la source. Mais un tel voyage peut se révéler être plein de surprises...
1. 0  Tous unis dans la mort

Bonjour à tous! Voici donc le "prologue" d'une fanfiction assez longue que je compte publier régulièrement (1 fois par semaine ou tous les quinze jours, je ne sais pas trop, ça dépendra de mon rythme d'écriture), j'ai quelques chapitres d'avance, donc au moins dans un premier temps, ce sera très régulier ;)

Tous les personnages (mis à part les rares que j'aurai inventé) appartiennent à JK Rowling et je ne gagne rien avec ce texte (si ce n'est plein de reviews, n'est-ce pas? :D )

L'histoire va mettre quelques chapitre à entrer dans le vif du sujet mais ça viendra assez vite, ne vous en faites pas! En revanche les chapitres sont assez courts, désolée, j'essaierai de les allonger par la suite mais j'ai vraiment du mal à faire plus long, et je ne veux pas délayer bêtement, ça ferait perdre en saveur.

Voilà, je vous laisse lire en paix cette introduction et donc à bientôt pour la suite :)

* * *

OoOo - 0 - Tous unis dans la mort oOoO

Son front était appuyé contre la vitre d'une petite fenêtre qui parvenait difficilement à faire entrer un peu de lumière dans la pièce, et son regard plein de larmes était perdu au loin et ignorait la buée qui se formait sur la vitre, de plus en plus opaque.  
Dehors le temps était gris et froid, un orage de fin de printemps inondait et lavait tant bien que mal les rues crasseuses de Londres.  
Dehors, des gens inconnus courraient dans tous les sens pour se mettre au plus vite à l'abri de cette pluie soudaine, mais elle ne les voyait pas. Ses yeux étaient ouverts et pourtant, tout ce qu'ils voyaient, c'était des souvenirs qui passaient en boucle dans sa tête, des gens chutant, tombant, mourant sous l'assaut d'éclairs multicolores. Des amis à l'agonie. La souffrance des siens.

Hermione était assise dans une petite pièce sombre, à l'apparence miteuse. Un lit pour une seule personne, calé au fond de la pièce dans un coin, prenait un tiers de l'espace.  
A l'opposé, une cabine de douche séparait les toilettes d'un évier qui servait à la fois pour la toilette et pour la cuisine qui, elle-même, n'était composée que d'un meuble de rangement, et de deux plaques chauffantes posées sur un tout petit frigo.  
Une petite table à peine assez grande pour une personne servait de table de nuit, mais l'assiette sale qui traînait négligemment dessus montrait qu'elle ne servait pas qu'à cela.  
Les murs avaient depuis longtemps perdu leur blancheur au profit d'une couleur gris-jaune déprimante. Aucune affiche ne venait égayer l'espace. La seule chose rompant la monotonie des parois de l'appartement était un petit miroir tâché par les ans.  
La brunette occupait la seule chaise de la pièce.

Ainsi donc c'est comme ça que tout se finissait? La lumière chutait laissant place à une ombre grandissante?  
Tous les gens qu'elle avait connus : morts.  
Et elle vivante : le dernier souvenir d'une époque révolue.

Hermione ferma les yeux un long moment et glissa une main le long de son visage comme pour effacer tous les soucis. Elle se leva en un long soupir.  
De vieux habits, un pull marron-gris et un pantalon de sport gris trop grands pour elle, pendaient lamentablement sur ses épaules et ses hanches. Ses cheveux avaient du être relevés en chignon mais celui-ci s'était défait à moitié et ils pendaient bizarrement dans son dos, à moitié entortillés, tout en broussaille. Ses yeux autrefois bruns et pétillants n'avaient plus l'éclat des beaux jours et ternissaient encore plus son visage pâle ravagé par la douleur et la fatigue.

Le sommier à ressorts grinçât sinistrement tandis qu'un petit nuage de poussière s'élevait du vieux matelas défoncé alors qu'elle s'allongeait dessus. En guise de couverture, elle n'avait qu'un vieux pardessus troué qui avait connu des jours meilleurs… Elle s'y enroula lentement comme si chacun de ses gestes lui coûtait toutes les maigres forces qu'il lui restait.  
Hermione aussi avait connu des jours meilleurs…

La sombre bataille déchirant le monde sorcier avait fini quelques semaines plus tôt emportant avec elle un nombre de vies incalculable. Hermione avait survécut et elle devait être l'une des rares du côté de la lumière à respirer encore. Elle avait vu nombre de ses amis et de ses camarades tomber au combat.  
Beaucoup avaient tenu à se battre, confiant en la victoire et le rétablissement de la paix au sein des mondes sorcier et moldu.  
Ils s'étaient trompés, ils s'étaient tous trompés.

Le ministère avait dépêché sur les lieux du combat tous ses aurors du meilleur au plus jeune diplômé pour tenter de faire pencher la balance en faveur du bien. Mais la plupart d'entre eux, malgré leur entraînement, avaient d'ors et déjà été corrompus ou ensorcelés à l'Imperium... Ce qui limita grandement leur aide.  
Et, bien que les professeurs et l'ordre du Phénix se soient battus avec acharnement, cela n'avait pas suffit. Les élèves de Poudlard, aussi doués soient-ils, n'étaient pas préparés à l'horreur d'un champ de bataille.

Les mangemorts, se voyant en surnombre dès le commencement de la bataille, n'avaient pas cherché à tuer tout de suite leurs victimes ainsi bon nombre d'étudiants avait vu certains des leurs avec des blessures atrocement douloureuses et qui les condamnaient à une mort lente, par moment un membre volait dans les airs provoquant des vagues de paniques chez les plus jeunes lorsque sur ou à côté d'eux tombait une main, un bras, ou autre, encore dégoulinant de sang chaud.  
Et les brûlures causées par certains sorts avaient fait planer dès le début, sur le champ de bataille, l'odeur lourde de la chaire carbonisée. Celle du sang frais s'y était mêlée peu à peu.  
Les détraqueurs n'avaient fait qu'accentuer la peur grandissante dans le cœur des combattants du bien face à tant d'horreur.

Beaucoup s'étaient demandé à ce moment si un espoir était encore possible...  
Personne n'était préparé à ça et pourtant presque tous se battirent avec acharnement. Peu restèrent incapable de réagir.  
Mais aussi vaillant qu'ils furent, les plus jeunes n'étaient pas de taille. Lorsqu'un mangemort attaquait avec un Avada ou un Doloris, les élèves répondaient par des Stupéfix et des Rictusempra : des sorts peu dangereux et facile à contrer.  
Seuls les aurors, les membres de l'ordre et quelques élèves suffisamment haineux et doués se servaient des sorts les plus dangereux voir même des sorts interdits. Et encore, les membres de l'ordre se répugnait à utiliser les sorts impardonnable ce qui fit qu'il arriva souvent qu'un mangemort assommé en début de combat finisse par se relever lors de la mort de son agresseur.

Hermione avait fait parti de ceux utilisant le sort de mort, elle n'avait pas prévu cela, elle ne s'en croyait pas capable. Mais quand le combat avait commencé et qu'elle avait vu avec quelle jubilation la plupart des serviteurs de Voldemort torturaient ses alliés, elle avait été envahit d'une colère et d'une haine sans nom qu'elle avait décidé de ne pas taire pour une fois. Et elle s'était battue avec sauvagerie pour tenter de sauver ce qui lui restait en ce monde, des amis, une famille, un avenir…  
Peu de sorts l'avaiente atteint ce jour là et aucun de fatal, elle en était ressortit avec quelques blessures déjà cicatrisées.

Hélas de tout ce pour quoi elle s'était battue, il ne restait que des lambeaux de souvenirs. Le mal avait triomphé ce jour là, et la lumière chu.  
Harry, dernier espoir du monde sorcier, malgré tout l'amour qu'il portait en lui et sa volonté d'en finir avec le mage noir, n'avait pas su vaincre son ennemi. Il n'était pas prêt, pas assez entraîné, pas assez convaincu que la mort était vraiment le dernier recours.  
La jeune brune avait regardé son ami combattre sur le champ de bataille. Il s'était bien battu, bravement, et il n'avait jamais hésité à jeter un sort et pourtant, jamais aucune fois le sort de mort n'avait franchi ses lèvres. Il avait peut-être brisé la nuque d'un ou deux de ses ennemis par un sort de désarmement trop puissant, mais en aucun cas il n'avait tué de façon volontaire.

Comment aurait-il pu vaincre Voldemort, si tout l'amour qu'il portait à la vie, à ses amis et à son avenir ne lui permettait pas de tuer en son nom?  
Hermione ne regrettait aucune des personnes qu'elle avait éliminées en jetant le sort de mort. Certains croyaient suffisamment en leur maître et en ses idéaux pour tuer en son nom. Elle croyait suffisamment en la vie pour tuer pour elle.  
Elle n'en retirait aucune fierté, aucune gloire, ni aucun plaisir, mais elle ne regrettait pas son geste.

L'avantage avait toujours était en faveur des mangemorts, durant la bataille, et il l'était resté jusqu'à la fin, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry meure, jusqu'à ce que les derniers survivants soient faits prisonniers...  
Hermione, et ceux qui avaient été faits prisonniers avec elle, réussirent à s'échapper grâce au sacrifice de Mondigus Fletcher qui, pour une fois, n'avait pas agit dans son propre intérêt mais dans celui des autres.  
Il avait créé une diversion qui avait été suffisamment efficace pour permettre à Hermione et une grande partie des autres de s'enfuir, chacun de leur côté, chacun pour soi.

La brunette ne se sentait pas lâche d'avoir fuit. Elle ne voyait aucune gloire à rester se faire emprisonner, torturer, violer, et probablement tuer ou à être réduite en esclavage juste parce que fuir c'est « lâche ».  
Il lui en avait fallu du courage pour transplaner, pour masquer ses traces, pour fuir le champ de bataille en laissant les cadavres de ses amis aux soins des corbeaux et autres charognards qui commençaient déjà à ce poser sur les corps refroidis des ennemis et alliés de la lumière...

Tous unis dans la mort.

* * *

Alors, ça vaut le coup de mettre la suite?


	2. 1  L'appartement

Je poste la suite avec un peu d'avance (ainsi que le chapitre suivant) parce que j'estime qu'on entre dans le vif du sujet à partir du chapitre 3, donc ça parait plus logique de poster tout d'un coup. J'aurais pu mettre les trois premiers chapitres en un, mais la découpe me paraissait importante^^

Merci Louckoum pour ta review sur le précédent chapitre. J'espère que la suite te satisfera. Il faudra attendre encore quelques chapitres pour voir Tom apparaitre mais il viendra!

Bon j'aborde une question un peu technique dans ce chapitre, mais je ne le ferais pas trop souvent. Ca a son utilité pour la suite. J'espère avoir su expliquer mon idée clairement, sinon, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce qui n'est pas clair, j'arrangerai ça.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

OoOo -1- L'appartement oOoO

Il lui avait fallu une semaine pour rejoindre sans danger le miteux appartement dans lequel elle se trouvait actuellement. Il lui avait fallu masquer les traces de sa fuite et à de nombreuses reprises échapper de justesse à une attaque de mangemorts l'ayant retrouvée. Elle ne voulait pas les mener jusqu'à sa planque, c'eut été trop dangereux de risquer qu'ils découvrent son refuge et parviennent à y entrer.  
Ca faisait maintenant une semaine qu'elle pleurait ses amis, oscillant entre un état de délabrement mental et émotionnel le plus total et une rage sans nom.

Hermione se savait en sécurité dans ce lieu, et c'est pourquoi elle se laissait enfin aller à son chagrin. Elle avait cherché l'appartement avec acharnement pendant près d'un an avant de mettre enfin la main dessus et lui avait encore fallu plusieurs mois, toute sa ruse et toute son intelligence pour déjouer les protections qui l'entouraient.

Il lui faudrait maintenant trouver suffisamment de courage pour continuer...

Ses recherches avaient commencé à la fin de sa sixième année lorsqu'une phrase tirée d'un des nombreux livres de la bibliothèque de Poudlard l'avait intriguée. Sans s'étaler dans les détails, le passage qu'elle lisait faisait mention de la magie des Prismes. Etant curieuse de nature et avide d'en apprendre plus sur ce sujet inconnu elle avait cherché de plus amples informations dans les livres sans jamais y parvenir... Les livres accessibles à la bibliothèque de l'école n'en disaient pas un mot. Ou alors juste de vague allusion inconsistante et dépourvue de sens réel.  
Il lui avait donc fallu chercher ailleurs.  
Cela ne l'avait pas trop gênée lorsqu'elle avait du laisser temporairement son nouveau défi de côté à cause des révisions en vue de ses examens, car elle savait qu'elle aurait tout son temps plus tard, pendant les grandes vacances...  
Et elle s'était dit qu'elle pourrait demander à Dumbledore lorsqu'elle le croiserait au Square Grimaud à la fin de l'été, si elle ne trouvait rien ou rien de réellement satisfaisant.  
Mais c'était sans compter sur sa mort tragique...

Tous ces évènements avaient bouleversé ses projets mais aussi ceux de ses amis. Avant de mourir, le vieux directeur avait donné à Harry la délicate mission de trouver et détruire les Hocruxes. Hermione, qui avait tout de suite été volontaire pour aider Harry, se doutait bien que ça ne serait pas dans les livres qu'ils trouveraient les lieux et les objets abritant les morceaux d'âmes de Voldemort... Mais elle n'avait aucune piste et c'est pourquoi, afin de trouver des idées, elle avait continué ses recherches sur la magie des prismes. En plus de l'intéresser cela lui permettait de ne pas se focaliser sur le problème le plus important. Elle pensait à autre chose, sachant qu'ainsi les réponses lui viendraient plus facilement et elle ne ressasserait pas inlassablement les informations qu'ils possédaient et celles qui manquaient...  
Elle avait toujours utilisé cette méthode pour ses devoirs les plus ardus, elle savait que ça marcherait une fois encore.

Aucun livre ne parlait directement de la magie des prismes, pas un livre n'en avait fait son sujet principal, mais elle parvenait à grappiller quelques informations au fur et à mesure des bouquins qu'elle parcourait. Souvent elle trouvait des allusions et en feuilletant les livres de la réserve de Poudlard et de la bibliothèque nationale de Londres et un grand nombre d'endroits plus restreints - librairies, bibliothèques de quartier - elle parvint à recouper suffisamment d'informations.  
Hermione n'était pas la meilleure élève de sa promotion pour rien. Elle avait passé de longues heures l'année d'avant à mettre au point un sort basé sur le même principe que les moteurs de recherche d'internet. Un mouvement de baguette, quelques mots clés et une formule lui permettait de savoir si tel ou tel livre semblait pertinent ou non.  
Cela lui avait fait gagner un temps précieux aussi bien pour la magie des prismes, que pour ses études ou la recherche des Hocruxes et surtout du moyen de les détruire.  
Elle avait écumé un nombre impressionnant de librairies et de bibliothèques mais petit à petit, morceau par morceau le puzzle s'était formé sous ses yeux.

Pour ce qu'elle en avait découvert après environ un an de recherches acharnées, la magie des Prismes s'avérait être une magie puissante et peu connue, uniquement utilisée pour la protection de grands lieux.  
Elle en avait appris plus en relisant une nouvelle fois l'histoire de Poudlard et surtout en lisant entre les lignes. Connaissant désormais l'existence de la magie des Prismes, il lui semblait avoir mieux saisi certaines métaphores.  
Ainsi, elle comprit que la magie des Prismes n'était pas une magie basée sur l'emploi d'une baguette magique ou d'une quelconque formule magique formulée ou pas... Mais sur l'utilisation de prismes, comme son nom l'indique, des pierres particulières, plus ou moins précieuses, taillées soigneusement, gravées de runes et placées à des positions stratégiques les unes par rapport aux autres.

A Poudlard, une grande partie de la protection se faisait donc par les prismes. D'après les déductions de la brunette, il lui semblait qu'à chaque salle commune correspondait un prisme et un cinquième se trouvait près de la grande salle rendant ces lieux particulièrement protégés car en contact direct avec un prisme. Mais ce n'était pas tout, en observant la carte du maraudeur et en reliant approximativement les prismes entre eux, Hermione avait remarqué que les cinq salles formaient les cinq pointes d'un pentagone ou d'un pentacle... Et que le centre de cette figure se trouvait être le bureau du directeur.

La magie des Prismes, en tant que défense marchait selon le principe suivant : le prisme central sert de relais pour les prismes extérieurs. Chaque prisme assure une protection très efficace dont le rayon d'action dépend : du prisme en lui-même, mais aussi de la puissance du prisme central, des runes gravées sur les prismes extérieurs ainsi que de la distance séparant les prismes entre eux.  
Il s'agissait donc une magie nécessitant obligatoirement plusieurs prismes extérieurs afin qu'il puisse y en avoir un central. Et plus il y a de prismes dans un lieu, et proches du prisme central, meilleure est la protection. Car le rayonnement de protection entourant un prisme peut superposer le champ d'action d'un autre prisme de la même figure et ainsi doubler la protection.  
Les pouvoirs de défense des prismes dépendant, eux, de la taille du prisme, et des runes gravées dessus.

Poudlard avait été construit de telle façon à ce que les prismes protègent les lieux de vie principaux des élèves, les salles communes et la grande salle, mais aussi afin que les différentes entrées du château se situent à l'intersection de deux champs de protection de prisme assurant ainsi une très forte protection magique au château.  
Le seul inconvénient de cette magie et qui est assez majeur, est que s'il arrive quelque chose au prisme central, la connexion entre les prismes n'est plus assurée et donc les défenses tombent. Mais la magie des Prismes en elle-même assure une importante protection autour du prisme central, une protection plus importante que pour les prismes extérieurs car cette protection a, en quelques sorte, la puissance de tous les prismes combinés.

Cette magie si puissante qui protégeait Poudlard avait également été utilisée pour le Ministère de la Magie, l'Hôpital de St Mangouste et l'Université de Sorcellerie Avancée. Chacun des trois lieux possédait un prisme d'une grande puissance, disposés en triangle autour d'un prisme central se trouvant caché au plein cœur de Londres.  
C'était ce lieu, cet endroit en plein cœur de Londres, qu'Hermione avait cherché ardemment. Elle avait supposé que très peu de personnes connaissaient l'existence d'une telle magie et que nul livre n'en parlait afin de garder les défenses des lieux important à l'abri. Ce serait donc un lieu inconnu du plus grand nombre et très protégé.  
Très difficile d'accès, voir impossible mais comme dit le dicton : Qui ne tente rien n'a rien.

Après de longue recherche, elle avait finit par trouver un lieu pouvant correspondre au cœur du triangle. Elle avait était confortée dans son idée quand elle avait senti un bourdonnement magique caractéristique plus elle s'approchait de l'endroit. Une fois localisé avec certitude, elle avait donc essayé d'entrer… Et elle avait bien fait de tenter, les protections étaient multiples mais la plus dure avait été le sort de repousse moldu activé également pour les sorciers. Hermione s'était retrouvée un nombre incalculable de fois au milieu d'une ruelle misérable de Londres en se demandant ce qu'elle faisait là. Il avait fallu qu'elle passe cette barrière en lisant sans arrêt un papier sur lequel elle s'expliquait à elle même ce qu'elle faisait. Et encore... Elle s'y était repris de nombreuses fois.  
Il lui avait fallu un mois et encore beaucoup de recherches pour réussir à faire flancher les diverses protections qui entouraient le prisme. Hermione était depuis très calée en matière de protection des lieux magiques, barrières énergétiques, magie du sang…

Lorsqu'elle avait enfin accédé au prisme, elle s'était empressée de remettre en place les protections qu'elle avait été obligée d'enlever. De l'intérieur de la pièce, elle avait pu modifier les barrières afin qu'elles la laisse passer, elle et elle seule. Le lieu était incartable, invisible et sûr, sans compter qu'elle avait également ajouté ses propres sorts de protection.  
Puis elle avait examiné un long moment la grosse pierre bleue, irisée et gravée de dizaines de runes complexes, fascinée qu'un si petit objet - il n'était pas plus gros qu'un bol - recèle d'autant de puissance…

Quand elle en avait eu marre, elle avait visité l'endroit qui était en réalité un minable appartement londonien, qui n'avait pas du connaître un coup de pinceau depuis des décennies mais tout à fait viable, qu'elle ne tarda pas à rafraîchir magiquement.

Voici où elle se trouvait.

* * *

"Et vous me ferez rois rouleaux de parchemins sur la magie des prisme pour la semaine prochaine"^^


	3. 2  Entraînement et recherches

Et donc voici le chapitre 2 où ça commence à prendre forme ;-)

Bonne lecture

* * *

OoOo -2- Entraînement et recherches oOoO

Lorsque Hermione se leva à nouveau près d'un jour entier était passé et un timide soleil perçait à travers les nuages. Elle leva les yeux et jeta un regard circulaire à la pièce en soupirant...  
Un claquement de doigt plus tard, un panorama tout nouveau s'offrait à son regard las. La petite fenêtre était devenue une baie vitrée, le minuscule matelas était un lit à baldaquin immense, le miroir s'était mué en une arche débouchant sur une bibliothèque, la cabine de douche était maintenant une porte donnant sur une grande et luxueuse salle de bain et le minable coin cuisine se trouvait être une grande cuisine spacieuse et garnie, et une grande table trônait au centre de la pièce, couverte de parchemins griffonnés de calculs complexes.  
« -C'est mieux comme ça. » Dit-elle dans le silence de l'appartement.  
La magie qui emplissait le lieu, la magie du prisme, lui permettait de donner à l'appartement sa véritable apparence lorsqu'elle le souhaitait de façon très aisée. Lorsqu'elle avait découvert ce qu'était en réalité l'appartement, elle avait supposé que des gardiens de prismes devait être nommés par moment, à quoi bon avoir un si beau lieu sinon… Mais si gardien il y avait à cette époque, il n'était jamais rentré.

C'est le regard décidé bien qu'emplit d'appréhension qu'elle se dirigea vers une armoire verrouillée de laquelle elle sortit un réceptacle en pierre grise, couvert de runes, dans lequel un liquide argenté illuminait le visage d'Hermione.  
Elle se décidait enfin à abandonner dans la pensine les souvenirs douloureux de la dernière bataille. Elle ne pouvait plus se permettre d'être distraite, elle était déjà bien trop en retard.  
Un à un, elle élimina de son esprit les plus gros de ses douloureux souvenirs de façon à ce qu'il ne reste plus en elle qu'une trace inexpressive, comme s'ils étaient délavés.  
Lorsqu'elle releva le visage du liquide argenté, le regard de la brunette paraissait plus serein bien que toujours aussi résolu. Elle avait un projet en tête et elle comptait bien le mettre à exécution. Quoi qu'il en coûte.

Elle rangea précautionneusement sa pensine dans l'armoire et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque. Elle y disposait d'une quantité astronomique de livres rares parlant des sujets les plus nébuleux de la magie, pourtant elle n'y jeta pas un coup d'œil.

D'un geste, elle écarta la table de travail et changea l'espace en une salle d'entrainement. Il y avait de quoi muscler son corps et améliorer son endurance physique, un laboratoire de potion pour s'immuniser aux potions de confusion, de vérité et à petites doses , contre quelques poisons incapacitants, et au milieu d'un grand carré de tatami : une invention de son cru pour s'entraîner au combat.  
Il s'agissait d'un mannequin qu'elle avait emplit de nombreux souvenirs de batailles et de combats afin qu'il connaisse un panel de sort considérable mais aussi des stratégies, des fourberies et des parades efficaces. Elle l'animait d'un sort et le laissait décider seul de ses actions. Les sorts qu'il lançait restaient douloureux mais selon lesquels, l'effet était réduit. Pour l'exemple, s'il lui lançait un Avada, elle se contentait d'être assommée pendant plusieurs heures.  
Elle avait également tenu à lui donner des visages différents aussi bien amis qu'ennemis pour s'entraîner à n'avoir aucune pitié. N'importe quel sorcier pourrait se déguiser en l'un de ses alliés pour tenter de la piéger et de diminuer son ardeur au combat.

Ses talents de duelliste étaient devenus exceptionnels, elle savait faire des potions que seul un maître en la matière pouvait connaître et sa forme physique était devenue excellente. Cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'elle y venait régulièrement pour s'entraîner en vue de la bataille finale. Maintenant que c'était passé, elle y restait le temps que ses nouveaux plans soient fins près.  
Elle s'entraîna des heures durant, elle combattait avec acharnement sa création magique qui paraissait plus vrai que nature, ainsi sous ses yeux défilèrent presque tous les mangemorts qu'elle connaissait, mais aussi tous ses amis. Les visages et les corps changeaient chaque fois que le mannequin était censé être assommé ou mort. Et à chaque combattant correspondait une stratégie contre laquelle elle devait réagir très vite. Elle récolta sa part de coup et de sort car le mannequin ne se contentait pas de faire des sorts, il se battait aussi au corps à corps.  
La brunette vit ainsi retomber un à un tous ses amis et tous ses ennemis sous ses yeux, elle avait le visage fermé et ne laissait transparaître aucune émotion. Et rares étaient les sorts qu'il lui fallait formuler. Des éclairs de toutes les couleurs illuminaient la pièce sans qu'à un seul moment Hermione semble faiblir. Son masque de combat, si bien maîtrisé, donnait l'impression qu'elle ne se fatiguait pas. L'ennemi n'avait aucun indice de son épuisement physique et magique.  
Pourtant au bout de plusieurs heures de bataille, quand elle acheva la dernière personne de sa liste et pas la plus facile, un des meilleurs duellistes qu'elle ait connu, Severus Rogue, le pantin animé se stoppa et elle s'écroula au sol. A bout de souffle, sans force et incapable de se relever. Son masque était tombé.

Hermione était pourtant fière d'elle, il était rare qu'elle parvienne à vaincre tout le monde sans flancher, surtout quand elle arrivait devant Harry, Ron et Ginny. Et il était encore plus rare qu'elle tienne aussi longtemps à une si grande intensité, car non seulement elle donnait un maximum de puissance à ses sorts, mais il fallait aussi qu'elle maintienne l'animation de son mannequin d'entraînement et la puissance de ses sorts à lui.  
Elle tâtonna la poche de son pantalon à la recherche de sa baguette et lança un sort d'attraction en direction de la table de la cuisine d'où s'envola une grosse tablette de chocolat. Elle l'englouti en quelques minutes et recouvra ainsi une petite partie de son énergie, ce qui lui permit de se lever et elle parti en direction de la salle de bain.

La salle de bain ressemblait beaucoup à la salle de bains des préfets de Poudlard, la baignoire était immense et disposait d'un impressionnant nombre de robinets. Elle remplit le bassin d'une eau tiède dans laquelle un robinet déversait une potion destinée à délasser au mieux ses muscles pour ne pas qu'elle ait de courbatures.  
Hermione se déshabilla rapidement et se glissa dans l'eau avec un long soupir de bien-être, elle s'allongea confortablement et ne tarda pas à fermer ses yeux et s'endormir.

Elle s'éveilla une petite heure plus tard, revigorée. La peau de ses doigts était toute fripée par la chaleur de l'eau mais ses muscles, bien qu'encore affaibli par le combat, ne tiraient pas. Elle sorti de l'eau après s'être rincée avec de l'eau fraîche et s'enroula dans une grande serviette éponge.  
Elle s'ausculta rapidement dans le grand miroir de la salle de bain afin de soigner en quelques sorts ses blessures. Dans le lot, elle dut refermer son arcade sourcilière qui s'était ouverte quand le mannequin l'avait atteinte à cet endroit d'un coup particulièrement fourbe, elle atténua autant que possible bosses et bleus et passa une pommade de son cru sur quelques brûlures et coupures dues aux sorts. Elle jeta à la poubelle ses habits tâchés et troués et enfila une tenue décontractée et confortable à souhait.

C'est après avoir engloutit un copieux repas qu'elle se mit au travail, dans la bibliothèque, qui revenue à la normale et n'avait plus rien d'une salle d'entrainement. Elle posa sa baguette magique sur la table et rassembla quelques notes, prépara des feuilles vierges pour en prendre d'autres et rempli soigneusement son encrier avec une encre d'un vert profond. Une magnifique plume d'oie reposait sur des feuilles de papier buvard en attendant d'être utilisée.  
Ses notes étaient complètement illisibles pour un œil innocent qui aurait glissé un regard par-dessus son épaule. Non seulement elles étaient composées en grande partie de calculs d'une complexité aberrante mais le reste semblait codé.

A vrai dire, les notes d'Hermione étaient codées. Elle se savait dans un lieu ultra secret et sûr, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre le pire. Il y avait un nombre incalculable de défenses magiques à l'intérieur même de son appartement, dans des endroits purement aléatoires et d'autres très stratégiques, des pièges à gogo et elle avait inventé un code que peu de gens pourrait déchiffrer. Elle se savait faillible mais elle doutait que quiconque puisse le décoder rapidement. Il leur faudrait au moins des semaines et d'ici-là elle serait déjà loin.  
Ceci, dans l'hypothèse que quelqu'un trouve sa cachette.

Une fois sa relecture terminée, elle nota avec soin sur une feuille tous les sujets sur lesquels il lui faudrait faire des recherches. La liste était longue mais elle ne perdait pas espoir. Son plan était simple, bien que très difficilement réalisable pour mettre fin à tout ce merdier, en finir avec cette guerre et sauver ses amis il lui suffisait de revenir dans le temps. Suffisamment en arrière pour pouvoir stopper Voldemort avant son ascension au pouvoir. Maintenant, il ne lui restait plus qu'à régler le petit problème du retour dans le temps.

Elle avait étudié avec soin tous les sortilèges entourant et faisant fonctionner un retourneur de temps afin d'en comprendre les moindres secrets sans compter toutes les recherches qu'elle avait faites avant pour être sûre de n'omettre aucun détail. Et pour s'assurer que cela était bien le cas, elle avait fabriqué son propre retourneur de temps, qu'elle avait testé avec succès, d'abord sur une souris puis sur elle.

Elle cherchait maintenant le moyen d'élargir le processus sur plusieurs années et les raisons des échecs des précédents chercheurs.  
De plus, elle savait qu'elle aurait du mal à faire un test pour s'assurer de son bon fonctionnement, si elle y parvenait. Une souris aurait du mal à rester vivante et à se montrer le jour voulu après un voyage de presque soixante ans. Ce serait donc un one-shot. En bref ça s'annonçait ardu, mais comme dit le dicton, rien n'est impossible…

En parallèle, et pour se détendre et se changer les idées, elle faisait des recherches sur les années 40 pour, si jamais son entreprise fonctionnait, ne pas faire de gaffe. Ainsi elle se renseignait sur la mode de l'époque, la technologie, la façon de parler, les grands évènements politiques, les groupes de musique, le cinéma, la littérature, les programmes scolaires… Tout ce qui pourrait composer son quotidien lorsqu'elle serait là-bas. Il lui faudrait faire attention de ne pas faire une potion n'existant pas à l'époque par exemple, sans parler des sorts, des techniques de métamorphose et autres.

Hermione passa ainsi l'après-midi à remplir feuille sur feuille avec des tonnes de calculs et de notes en tous genres, ses cheveux étaient plus en broussailles que jamais et ses joues rougies par l'effort de concentration dont elle faisait montre. A certains moments elle avait posé sa plume et lancé des sorts pour faire des simulations d'après ses calculs compliqués mais elle ne semblait jamais être vraiment satisfaite. Sous ses yeux, une quinzaine de livres différents étaient ouverts et elle passait son temps à consulter l'un puis l'autre pour recouper au mieux les informations qu'ils donnaient.  
Cela faisait seulement une semaine et demie qu'elle travaillait sur ce projet et elle avançait à une vitesse déconcertante et pourtant Hermione trouvait ça toujours trop lent.

Il lui tardait de partir afin de pouvoir faire la paix dans son cœur, afin de pouvoir se dire qu'Harry, Ron, Ginny, Sirius et tous ses autres amis, sa famille n'étaient pas mort en vain. Qu'ils n'étaient pas morts même ! Et qu'elle faisait tout son possible pour qu'ils puissent vivre une vie meilleure, une vie sans guerre, sans morts.

* * *

Voilà, le voyage dans le temps se profile. Il lui reste encore à trouver comment faire... A votre avis?


	4. 3  Une idée pas si bête

Salut à tous!

On est samedi donc je poste un petit chapitre.

Merci à **Pomeline**, **Belisama** (je vais essayer de faire de cette fic quelque chose d'original ;) ) **Olivia91** et **Louckoum** (va falloir encore attendre quelques chapitres ;) ) pour vos review, je suis contente que ça vous ait plu jusque là et j'espère que ça va continuer ainsi.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

OoOo -3- Une idée pas si bête oOoO

Hermione n'en revint pas le jour où la solution lui sauta soudain aux yeux, comme si elle savait depuis le début, comme si elle l'avait sous son nez mais qu'elle n'y avait jeté qu'un coup d'œil distrait. Ca lui parut si clair et si simple qu'elle se maudit mille fois de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt ! Et elle jura à hauts cris dans son appartement, certaine qu'un ver de terre aurait trouvé avant elle.

Elle passa un long moment à pester toute seule contre son infinie bêtise, façon pour elle, il est sûr, de décompresser un peu. Elle la tenait, elle en était sûre, sa solution, son billet pour le passé, sa délivrance…

Une fois un peu plus calmée, elle passa un long moment devant la baie vitrée de son appartement, dehors la pluie tombait encore et toujours sur Londres. Pourtant aujourd'hui le monde paraissait moins sombre, comme si cette pluie autrefois porteuse de tristesse et de rancœur était maintenant chargée d'espoir. Un léger sourire vint illuminer les lèvres d'Hermione. Bientôt, bientôt elle ne serait plus là. Enfin, elle ne serait plus maintenant…

Il restait tout de même à la brunette pas mal de boulot.  
D'un il lui fallait créer l'objet qui l'emmènerait à l'époque de l'adolescence de Tom Jedusor. C'est ce qui lui avait parut le plus judicieux pour le défaire. Il ouvrirait la chambre des secrets à la fin de sa cinquième année, elle s'était dit qu'arriver pour le début de cette même année lui laisserait suffisamment de temps pour s'insérer et jauger de la situation, préparer un plan…  
De deux, il fallait qu'elle prépare ses affaires parce qu'elle ne comptait pas aller là-bas les mains vides.  
Et de trois, il fallait qu'elle compose sa « future » identité, histoire que son arrivée ne souffre d'aucun soupçon.  
Pour ce dernier point elle avait déjà sa petite idée, elle avait trouvé pendant ses recherches : l'histoire d'une riche famille de sangs purs dont tous les membres avaient été tués par un accident pas très bien élucidé encore.  
$Et justement, une jeune fille de l'âge qu'il fallait y avait périt. Hermione comptait trouver ou au pire, fabriquer les objets dont elle avait besoin pour prouver qu'elle était cette jeune fille, qui avait miraculeusement survécu et s'était enfuie afin de ne pas se faire tuer. En effet l'accident semblait être plus qu'un simple accident…

Eliane Von Dort, née au début de l'an 1926, inscrite à Poudlard depuis sa jeunesse bien qu'elle soit d'origine Franco-suisse. La famille Von Dort, famille irlandaise émigrée en Suisse, était bien connue à l'époque dans le monde sorcier mais son nom finit dans l'oubli quand tout le monde fut tué en 1931. L'évènement, bien que se passant en Suisse, avait eu des échos pendant quelques mois au Royaume-Uni, mais comme ni les aurors suisses ni la police moldue n'avaient trouvé quoique ce soit, l'affaire se tassa vite. On mit le tout sur le compte d'un accident même si l'évènement paraissait très étrange surtout pour une famille de sorciers aussi puissante.  
Eliane avait quatre ans lorsque ça s'était passé, il suffirait à Hermione de se faire passer pour elle et d'expliquer que si elle revenait environ dix ans après sa prétendue mort, ce n'était que parce qu'elle venait de découvrir la vérité. Qu'elle avait été retrouvée par des moldus qui l'avaient mise dans un orphelinat où elle avait grandi. En plus d'être un mensonge facile à mettre en place, cela lui faisait un prétendu point commun avec Tom Jedusor, peut-être cela l'aiderait-il à l'approcher.

Il fallait donc à Hermione des objets qui auraient pu permettre à Eliane Von Dort de découvrir la vérité sur sa famille, des faux dossiers de l'orphelinat prouvant qu'elle était bien allée chez eux pendant dix ans, un paquet de sorts sur sa propre personne pour qu'un sort de généalogie ou autre du même genre ne fasse pas tout capoter, un rajeunissement de façade parce qu'avec ses presque dix-neuf ans bien affichés elle aurait du mal à se faire passer pour une fille de quinze ans et une bonne dose de culot pour mentir si effrontément devant un directeur de Poudlard.  
Plus elle se préparait, plus dans sa tête elle peaufinait les détails de son plan, elle avait recherché tout ce qu'elle pouvait sur cette Eliane afin de parfaire son rôle au mieux. Hermione savait que Dumbledore était professeur à cette époque et qu'il était déjà très perspicace, il fallait vraiment que tout soit aussi parfait que possible.

Il y avait aussi une raison particulière à l'acharnement d'Hermione à faire que tout soit de la plus parfaite perfection. Elle avait beaucoup réfléchit aux conséquences que son voyage dans le temps pourrait avoir et il y avait une chose à laquelle elle ne voulait absolument pas penser et pour cela , elle n'arrêtait pas un instant de travailler, cette chose c'était qu'il existait la possibilité qu'elle soit déjà retournée dans le passé et que ça n'est rien changé et que de toute façon son entreprise soit vouée à l'échec… Obligeant son « elle » futur à reproduire le même schéma et ainsi de suite pour l'éternité.

Le temps était un sujet si vaste et si complexe.

Il y avait encore une autre chose à laquelle elle ne voulait pas trop penser… Elle savait son voyage sans retour, un changement si majeur du futur, si changement il y avait, ne lui permettrait pas de revenir à son époque. Mais pas de retour signifiait refaire sa vie dans le passé, elle ne pouvait donc pas se contenter de se pointer et de tuer Jedusor. Elle ne voulait pas finir sa vie à Azkaban ou dans l'aile psychiatrique de Ste Mangouste. Il lui fallait quelque chose de subtil et discret. Et quand bien même il lui aurait suffit de se pointer et de le tuer, là où elle voulait aller il n'avait que quinze ans et n'avait tué encore personne. Ce n'était probablement qu'un garçon sombre mais pas encore complètement mauvais.

La découverte de la solution avait mis le cerveau d'Hermione en ébullition et des idées jaillissaient dans tous les sens à propos de tous les sujets, il fallait qu'elle se calme, qu'elle fasse le vide sinon elle n'avancerait pas.  
Elle fit léviter jusqu'à elle deux bâtons d'encens qu'elle planta dans un carré de sable devant la baie vitrée. Elle les alluma d'un coup de baguette, s'assit en tailleur et ferma les yeux.  
Hermione fit le vide le plus complet dans son esprit, éloignant d'elle tous ses doutes, toutes ses préoccupations, ses peurs, sa douleur. Elle fit un exercice de respiration particulier qui lui permit de se détendre complètement que se soit son corps ou son esprit et ainsi elle eut plus de facilité à faire le vide et à ne penser à rien.

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, détendue comme jamais, les bâtons d'encens étaient presque entièrement consumés. Elle se releva en douceur, par des gestes lents, et alla boire un grand verre d'eau. Hermione se sentait calme et plus à même d'organiser son départ.  
Ainsi, dans l'heure qui avait suivit, elle avait préparé une de ses tenues qu'elle mettrait le jour du départ ainsi que les formules nécessaires pour masquer sa véritable identité. De cette façon si quelqu'un lui jetait un sort de généalogie, cela indiquerait le nom qu'elle allait choisir. En l'occurrence, Eliane Von Dort dans le cas présent. Craignant que des sorts d'interfèrent avec la magie de son voyage, elle métamorphoserait sa tenue en habits d'époque et placerait sur elle les sorts lorsqu'elle serait arrivée. Ce dont elle avait besoin, elle l'achèterait là-bas. A l'heure actuelle, il était de toute façon, bien trop risqué pour elle de sortir de son appartement. Hermione avait également regroupé des fiches contenant des « révisions » concernant tout ce qu'elle devait savoir avant d'aller là-bas à propos d'Eliane et du monde en général, mais aussi d'autres fiches contenant quelques petites choses qu'elles ne devait pas révéler telles que l'issue de la guerre 39-45, les futures inventions technologiques et magiques…  
Et elle avait commencé la préparation d'une potion destinée à la rajeunir qu'elle prendrait une fois arrivé à bon port. Tirée d'un livre de magie plus ou moins douteuse, il permettait de rajeunir son apparence de façon durable, sans pour autant augmenter la durée de vie. A l'instar des potions de vieillesse utilisées par les jumeaux lors de sa quatrième année, mais avec un effet permanant et rajeunissant.  
Elle se disait qu'il valait mieux ne rien changer de sa personne avant d'être sûre que ça marcherait, elle n'était pas à l'abri d'une erreur.

Dehors le soir commençait à tomber et elle continua de travailler, sa méditation l'avait reposée et elle se sentait prête à commencer à fabriquer son invention. Elle savait que de toute façon elle ne parviendrait pas à fermer l'œil de la nuit. L'excitation était trop grande.  
Elle dessina plusieurs plans, sous différents angles, de ce qu'elle concevait.  
En réalité l'idée n'était pas si compliquée que ça, mais il ne s'agissait là que de l'idée… La réalisation était elle, par contre, beaucoup plus ardue mais Hermione avait son idée sur comment procéder.  
Grosso modo elle voulait recréer un retourneur de temps en l'agrandissant et en changeant les propriétés magiques de son sable afin qu'au lieu de retourner des heures en arrière il retourne à une date précise. Il fallait agrandir l'engin car un tel voyage nécessitait une grande stabilité, il fallait que le voyageur soit bien installé pour bouger le moins possible pendant l'opération afin qu'il y ait le moins de désorientation temporelle possible. Ce qu'elle avait appelé désorientation temporelle c'était le risque d'arriver quelques années trop tôt ou dans le pire des cas, trop tard.  
Se contenter d'agrandir et modifier un retourneur de temps normal n'aurait pas était suffisamment stable et le sort d'agrandissement aurait risqué de se défaire en plein voyage.

Hermione connaissait maintenant beaucoup de sorts de bouclier, et c'est à partir d'un de ceux là qu'elle créa des moule magique. Un qui retenait la matière, en plus de la magie. En modulant la forme du bouclier, elle parvint à lui donner la forme qu'elle voulait. Ainsi elle conçu un immense cadre de sablier, à partir de la forme des pièces de son retourneur de temps normal, dans lequel elle fondit d'énormes quantités d'or pur.  
Durant leur septième année, elle avait regroupé à la demande d'Harry le coffre de celui-ci, le sien, celui de Sirius et l'or légué à l'ordre par Dumbledore, ici, dans l'appartement. Elle se servit donc des gallions qui s'y trouvaient pour créer son retourneur de temps. La magie aida beaucoup à accélérer la fonte et le refroidissement des pièces.

Lorsqu'elle les assembla, on voyait déjà apparaître l'armature d'un sablier géant, dans lequel elle pouvait tenir accroupie aisément. Elle y jeta divers sorts qu'elle avait légèrement modifiés pour qu'ils conviennent à un retourneur de temps géant.  
Puis après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à une de ses feuilles codées pour s'assurer qu'elle n'avait rien oublié, elle passa à la création du verre du sablier. Pour en fabriquer le moule elle consulta de nombreuses fois ses notes et refit même quelques calculs puis peu à peu elle façonna à partir de rien un moule pour y fondre du verre. Elle vérifia au moins cinq fois que les mesures étaient parfaites avant d'aller chercher dans tout son appartement le moindre objet en verre qui s'y trouvait : verres, assiettes, bocaux, bouteilles, flacons, vitre de placard, bibelots… Elle ne voulait pas se servir du verre des fenêtres, il était enchanté et servait à la protection du lieu. Et elle ne voulait pas en diminuer la défense, le prisme était bien trop important pour risquer que Voldemort le découvre, qui sait ce qu'il pourrait faire d'une telle magie.  
Par chance, elle eut juste assez de verre pour remplir son moule et après refroidissement, elle put enfin assembler l'armature et le verre. Elle sépara quelques pièces d'or le temps d'y insérer sa pièce de verre avec maintes précautions. Elle maîtrisait certes le sort de lévitation à la perfection mais on était jamais à l'abri d'une erreur, d'un éternuement ou autres choses fatales.

Une fois toutes les pièces emboîtées les unes dans les autres et soudées avec un peu d'or supplémentaire, il ne manquait plus, au sablier, que son sable. Le sable d'un retourneur de temps de venait pas de n'importe où et n'était pas enchanté n'importe comment. Le seul endroit où elle pourrait en trouver en quantité et qualité suffisante était le ministère de la magie, nouveau quartier général de Voldemort.  
Il faudrait donc qu'Hermione, pour s'en procurer une quantité suffisante pour son sablier, prenne un risque. Elle ne pouvait se résoudre à sortir mais elle savait comment faire venir le sable à elle. Un sort d'attraction, avec l'aide de la puissance du prisme, suffirait mais risquait de la faire repérer. Ou tout du moins d'éveiller quelques questions.

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps et il faisait complètement noir dehors ce qui l'arrangeait. Les mangemorts seraient surement peu nombreux au ministère et endormis. Il y avait peu de chance pour qu'ils repèrent le sable si fin qu'il en était presque transparent en lévitation et quand bien même, qui se soucierait de poursuivre du sable…  
Elle ouvrit donc un petit pan coulissant dans la baie vitrée, quasi invisible lorsqu'il était fermé et prononçât clairement la formule. Hermione se concentra le plus possible pendant sa tâche afin que seul ce qu'elle avait demandé vienne, sans aucune impureté.  
Le sable arriva après dix minutes d'efforts intenses et Hermione le conserva dans une bulle protectrice pour l'empêcher de s'altérer. Dehors pas un bruit ne s'était fait entendre. Après quelques minutes d'attente incertaine et souffla de soulagement et referma la lucarne.  
Hermione passa ensuite plus d'une heure à tourner autour du sable qu'elle avait récolté en prononçant des paroles dans une langue étrange et en déversant dessus diverses potions de toutes les couleurs qu'elle avait préparée à l'avance. Bientôt, le sable se mit à briller légèrement avec une lente pulsation.  
Quand ce moment arriva, Hermione cessa toute activité autour de lui et se permis une petite pause. Elle était lessivée, c'était déjà crevant de base de faire un petit retourneur de temps alors un grand !  
Le sable était naturellement enchanté pour remonter le temps. Elle avait du modifier les enchantements pour que la fenêtre de retour ne soit plus limitée à quelques heures mais à plusieurs décennies.

Lorsqu'elle se sentie prête, elle fit une ouverture dans le sablier pour pouvoir y glisser le sable. Pour l'instant, le verre n'étant que du verre, il se réparerait facilement. Elle glissa d'un geste de la main la bulle protectrice dans le sablier et referma de l'autre la brèche. Quand elle arrêta le sort de protection, le sable vint s'écouler doucement le long des parois, fluide comme de l'eau et illumina le verre d'un éclat magique. On y était presque !

Avec sa baguette Hermione traça ensuite une suite de runes sur la tranche de chaque socle de son sablier et sur celle du haut elle inscrivit la date de 1940. A cette date et si ses calculs était bon Tom Jedusor entrait en cinquième année à Poudlard, il n'avait donc pas encore ouvert la chambre des secret et était encore aussi innocent que possible.  
Son retourneur de temps ne pourrait servir qu'une fois et la ramènerait à la date inscrite sur le dessus.

Hermione s'écroula au sol épuisée, la respiration un peu courte des efforts magiques qu'elle venait de faire. Le clocher de Londres sonna cinq coups, il était vraiment temps pour elle d'aller dormir.  
Elle se releva tant bien que mal et parti courageusement dans la salle de bain faire une petite toilette et enfiler son pyjama. Quand elle en sorti, malgré sa fatigue, elle dilua une légère dose de potion de sommeil sans rêve et l'avala pour s'endormir plus facilement.  
La nuit se déroula ainsi sans soucis, la potion alliée au retrait de ses pires souvenirs avait effacé tous cauchemars des nuits de la brunette et depuis elle dormait mieux que jamais auparavant. Plus de rêves de bataille macabre, d'amis qui s'effondrent, de fuite, de traque…

Rien qu'un long et tranquille sommeil profond, tout ce qu'il y a de plus reposant.

* * *

Ca avance, ça avance. On y est presque ;)


	5. 4  1940

Bonjour à tous!

Je suis désolée pour le léger retard mais j'ai été pas mal occupée cette semaine, voici donc un nouveau chapitre qui nous approche encore de la rencontre Hermione/Tom. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez.

Merci pour ceux qui m'ont envoyé des reviews sur le chapitre précédent!

Bonne lecture à vous,

Dryame

* * *

OoOo -4- 1940 oOoO

Lorsqu'Hermione se réveilla, elle mit un moment à comprendre pourquoi elle avait un drôle de nœud à l'estomac. Puis les souvenirs de la veille lui revinrent et elle comprit, elle passait ses derniers instants à son époque et elle partirait bientôt dans un endroit totalement inconnu loin des derniers repères qui lui restaient.

Son réveil indiquait midi et elle se força se lever. Il était déjà tard et il ne fallait plus qu'elle perde trop de temps. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle abandonne maintenant, ni qu'elle laisse ses doutes l'envahir.

Dans la cuisine elle se prépara son dernier repas qu'elle mangea très lentement la gorge nouée, en regardant sa dernière invention d'un œil inquiet.

Dans la bibliothèque, son retourneur de temps brillait dans la lumière du soleil qui rentrait à flot par la baie vitrée, toute cette lumière l'encourageait. Peut-être était-ce un signe du destin comme quoi tout allait bien se passer, qu'elle n'avait pas fait d'erreur et qu'elle pourrait sauver son passé…

Hermione prépara ses affaires le cœur gros. Elle était habillée avec des vêtements assez informes mais faciles à métamorphoser pour quand elle arriverait. Dans un sac elle mit avec précaution une petite fiole de potion de rajeunissement, une bourse contenant un maximum de richesse pour pouvoir vivre un temps et acheter toutes les choses dont elle aurait besoin (vêtements, livres…), et un miroir. Elle y glissa aussi une pochette contenant tous les faux papiers prouvant son identité ou plutôt l'identité d'Eliane Von Dort. Elle relut aussi une dernière fois toutes ses notes concernant sa future époque, les choses existantes et celles à ne pas dévoiler et mémorisa encore une fois tout ce qu'elle avait pu apprendre sur Eliane Von Dort.

Après s'être assurée qu'elle avait pris tout ce qui lui fallait et avoir laissé tout ce qui aurait pu la trahir, elle s'approcha de son retourneur de temps et grimpa dessus. L'armature en or était composée de deux socles séparés par trois colonnes, et des tiges plates en or partaient du centre des colonnes pour se rejoindre au cœur du sablier, là où le verre se resserrait. Elle se cala allongée sur le côté contre le verre sur les tiges et fit en sorte de ne pas pouvoir bouger involontairement pendant le voyage.

Hermione prit une grande inspiration, ferma les yeux et lança un sort qui fit se retourner le sablier. Comme elle était coincée entre le socle nouvellement inférieur et les tiges plates elle ne risquait pas de tomber mais elle commençait à regretter son repas… Le sablier ne se contenta pas d'un tour, il a fit au moins autant que les ans qui la séparait de 1940.

Dans la bibliothèque, le sablier s'illumina d'un seul coup d'une lumière blanche et éblouissante, incroyablement vive et chaude. Un vent souffla à travers toutes les pièces faisant s'envoler dans tous les sens ses notes, tournant les pages des livres encore ouverts sur la table. Puis tout s'éteignit, tout redevint calme.

Hermione et le sablier avaient disparu.

Le voyage lui sembla durer une éternité, elle n'osait ouvrir les yeux de peur de ce qu'elle pourrait voir, de peur que le moindre mouvement de ses paupières déstabilise le voyage. Elle restait dans l'immobilité la plus totale malgré les tours que faisait le sablier. Elle se sentait de plus en plus mal et attendait la fin de cette torture avec impatience, en espérant de toutes ses forces qu'elle n'avait pas commit d'erreur, qu'elle n'allait pas rester dans cette position éternellement à tourner et retourner encore et encore et encore…

Arriva soudain un moment où tout redevint calme. Elle était à l'envers par rapport à son départ mais plus rien ne semblait bouger, le sablier paraissait ne plus vouloir se retourner.

Hermione resta un long moment à attendre pour être sûre que c'était fini puis elle ouvrit les yeux doucement. Elle cligna rapidement des paupières pour se réhabituer à la lumière et voyant qu'elle était dans une pièce vide d'un endroit qu'elle ne connaissait pas, elle s'extirpa silencieusement du sablier.

Sur sa droite une fenêtre de taille normale aux vitres explosées, donnait vue sur ce qui semblait être Londres, mais un Londres différent de son époque, des bâtiments manquaient et beaucoup de ceux qu'elle voyait étaient détruits, de la fumée s'élevait encore de quelques-uns d'entre eux.

C'est alors qu'elle se rappela, Londres avait été bombardé en 1940… Elle était donc arrivée après le 24 Août 1940, mais selon la date, il lui fallait se dépêcher de partir, sinon elle risquait de se prendre un raid aérien au coin de la tête et ce serait fort dommage pour elle de finir sous un gros tas de décombres avant d'avoir pu tenter quoique ce soit.

Elle métamorphosa ses vêtements mais attendit d'être sûre de la date pour prendre, ou pas, sa potion de rajeunissement.

Quand elle s'observa dans un miroir pour être sûre que sa tenue et sa coiffure concordait avec l'époque, elle poussa un cri de surprise mêlé d'horreur ! Elle n'aurait finalement pas besoin de potion, elle avait rajeunit d'ors et déjà d'au moins quatre ans. Hermione était horrifiée même si cela l'arrangeait, se retrouver avec la tête de ses presque quinze ans quand on en avait presque dix-neuf, ça foutait un coup au moral.

Elle prenait maintenant véritablement conscience qu'il lui faudrait revivre les affres de l'adolescence… Enfin surtout celle des autres puisqu'elle les avait déjà vécues. Cela la déprima un peu avant qu'elle ne se reprenne. Elle était là pour une raison, une bonne raison qui valait le coup de devoir subir l'adolescence à nouveau, des cours qu'elle avait déjà vus et même pire s'il le fallait. En attendant, elle devait trouver un lieu en sûreté… Elle chercherait une réponse à ce brusque changement physique plus tard.

Une fois prête à sortir, elle observa son retourneur de temps sans savoir qu'en faire… Elle finit par le réduire, elle le cacherait quelque part plus tard et en attendant elle le glissa dans la poche de sa blouse. Elle était en effet vêtue d'une chemisette blanche rentrée dans une jupe longue et bleu clair arrivant à mi-mollet, et surmontée d'une blouse beige en laine. Pour compléter le tout, elle avait des souliers à talons courts bleus assortis à un petit chapeau d'époque posé sur sa coiffure faite de plis lisses savamment orchestrés.

Hermione vérifia une dernière fois qu'il n'y avait personne dans la pièce, sorti sa baguette et envoya sur elle une quinzaine de sorts destinés à tromper les sorts et potions de généalogie puis elle transplana sur le Chemin de Traverse.

La première chose qu'elle fit en y arrivant, c'est acheter la gazette du sorcier afin de vérifier la date et la réaction des sorciers face aux bombardements. On était le 28 Août 1940, les bombardements venaient donc tous justes de commencer et Hermione savait d'ors et déjà qu'elle bénéficiait sur ce point d'un répit jusqu'au 7 septembre et elle comptait bien quitter Londres avec le Poudlard express, le 1er donc.

Mais cela ne lui laissait que quatre jours pour finaliser son plan, implanter ses dossiers dans son orphelinat fictif, en garder une copie pour son inscription à Poudlard et trouver des objets appartenant à Eliane Von Dort.

C'est pourquoi, Hermione parti en vitesse jusqu'à Gringotts pour ouvrir un compte à son nom, ou plutôt à celui d'Eliane, afin d'y déposer le retourneur de temps et quelques-unes de ses économies. Sa bourse magique lui avait permis d'emporter à peu près la moitié de ce qu'il restait dans le coffre… Soit de quoi vivre plusieurs années sans soucis. Et si besoin elle pouvait toujours récupérer l'or du sablier…

Tout se passa bien avec les gobelins, ce qui la rassura. Si eux n'y voyait que de feu, peut-être que Dumbledore aussi… C'était un pari risqué que de tromper les gobelins de la banque sorcière, mais au moins maintenant elle était sûre que les sortilèges étaient efficaces.

Pressée, elle quitta aussitôt la banque pour aller chez le tailleur, commander habits et uniformes pour l'année à venir en lui spécifiant qu'elle repasserait dans la semaine les récupérer. Hermione ne voulait pas perdre un instant. Elle passa rapidement à la librairie où elle sorti un mensonge débile concernant la perte de sa liste de livre. Le libraire, en ayant déjà vendu une centaine, lui trouva ce qu'il lui fallait en un clin d'œil.

Elle parti aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée, sans s'attarder sur les étalages de livres passionnant pour s'acheter chaudron et des ingrédients chez l'apothicaire, elle prit les ingrédients habituels pour une cinquième année et se paya une réserve personnelle un peu plus inhabituelle, mais le vendeur ne posa pas de questions bien heureusement. Hermione avait aussi fait l'acquisition d'une grande malle qui lui servirait pour transporter ses affaires durant les années à venir. Elle y rangea prestement ses livres, son chaudron et ses ingrédients, y jeta un sort d'allègement loin des regards indiscrets et transplana à nouveau, cette fois-ci en partance pour la Suisse.

Elle arriva à l'entrée d'un petit village suisse quasi exclusivement sorcier nommé Eaumorte. Elle tenta d'après ses souvenirs de retrouver le manoir Von Dort. Comme souvent quand une famille entière mourrait dans l'une de ses maisons, celle-ci était laissée à l'abandon et évitée comme la peste… Une histoire de mauvais-œil sans doute… Comme l'avait été le manoir Potter à Godric's Hollow…

La bâtisse délabrée ne tarda pas à se dresser devant la brunette. C'était un manoir gigantesque ! Le temps et la météo n'avait pas altéré le chaos qu'il était devenu, trop de sorts le protégeaient encore. Hermione pris son courage dans une main et sa baguette dans l'autre et s'attaqua aux protections du manoir, une tâche ardue qui promettait d'être longue.

Il s'agissait d'une protection liée au sang, quiconque n'était pas de la famille ne pouvait y pénétrer et il fallait énormément de temps et de malice pour passer outre, pour en déjouer tous les pièges mais bientôt le sort lui obéirait tout comme celui de son appartement avait fini par le faire. L'idée était de repérer les points communs entre le sang utilisé pour le sort et le sien afin de créer un premier lien avec le sortilège. Et par la suite ce lien lui permettait de tordre petit à petit les lignes de magie pour finalement faire de son sang le sang de référence du sortilège de protection. Ce n'était pas sans danger, la moindre erreur pouvant entrainer son trépas. Et cela demandait tellement de temps et de concentration qu'il était impensable de faire ceci pour entrer dans une maison habitée. Hermione passa ainsi de longues heures à se battre contre ses maudites protections avant de pouvoir les passer sans soucis. Encore un point de plus qui pèserait dans la balance si on ne la croyait pas lorsqu'elle dirait être Eliane Von Dort. Il aurait été plus simple de briser les protections, mais pour rester crédible, il ne fallait pas que les protections tombent.

Il s'agissait là d'un acte de magie avancée, qu'elle avait pu réaliser non pas par une puissance énorme, la sienne étant assez basique, mais pas ses recherches continues sur la magie et son fonctionnement intrinsèque. En comprenant le fonctionnement d'un sortilège, elle voyait ce qu'elle pouvait changer pour l'altérer sans le détruire. Il s'agissait d'englober le sortilège de défense avec sa propre magie afin de l'imprégner doucement et ensuite elle tressait doucement des filaments du sortilège avec son empreinte magique pour que le sort la reconnaisse.

Mais il n'était pas donné à tout le monde de pouvoir comprendre et voir le fonctionnement intrinsèque d'un sortilège, ni même d'avoir suffisamment de ruse, de patience et d'intelligence pour déjouer les pièges de la magie et se lier à elle.

Hermione passa les deux jours suivants à fouiller la maison de fond en comble avec maintes précautions. L'incendie qui avait ravagé les lieux avait fragilisé la structure du bâtiment et il menaçait de s'effondrer à tout instant. Il lui semblait que personne n'avait fouillé les décombres et elle trouva une quantité innombrable de choses intéressantes. Elle eut un affreux pincement au cœur lorsqu'elle entra dans ce qui lui semblait être les restes de la bibliothèque… Puis elle finit par arriver dans ce qui ressemblait à une chambre d'enfant, en fouillant tant bien que mal dans tout le bazar de poutres noircies et de gravats, elle finit par dénicher une gourmette avec son prénom, les initiales de son nom et sa date de naissance inscrits sur une petite plaque. Hermione trouva ça suffisant, surtout que l'atmosphère l'oppressait, elle avait hâte de quitter l'endroit.

Elle passa rapidement au cimetière s'excuser auprès de la fillette dont elle avait emprunté l'identité et fit disparaître sa sépulture.

Elle alla également à l'orphelinat pour ranger son dossier au milieu des autres. La directrice venait juste de partir à la retraite et sa remplaçante ne connaissait pas tout le monde encore, elle ne serait donc pas surprise en lisant le dossier d'Eliane Von Dort. Une légère diversion et des tours de magies suffirent à introduire le dossier à sa nouvelle place.

Tout était en ordre, tout était en place. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à convaincre le professeur Dippet et Dumbledore…

* * *

Alors?


	6. 5  Bienvenue à Poudlard

Salut tout le monde !

Merci à Louckoum pour sa review sur le chapitre précédent (et donc la suite maintenant^^ Et j'essaierai de poster tous les mercredi soir à l'avenir)! Et à lula-plume et ilovefanfic07 de m'avoir ajouté en favori (même si un commentaire ça aurait été trop cool aussi ;D )

Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture et vous dis à la semaine prochaine !

* * *

OoOo -5- Bienvenue à Poudlard oOoO

Le 1er septembre arriva bien trop lentement et bien trop vite au goût d'Hermione… Elle avait hâte de retrouver un environnement stable et connu mais elle craignait le plaidoyer qu'il lui faudrait faire pour être acceptée à Poudlard et son inévitable confrontation avec Jedusor.  
A 10h15 tapante elle était arrivée sur la voie 9 ¾ avec sur un chariot sa lourde valise pleine de ses nouveaux vêtements, de ses livres et autres affaires de classes et des babioles qu'elle avait tenu à acheter durant la journée de libre qu'elle avait eu : un réveil magique, un livre à lire dans le train, un paquet de bonbon, une bouteille d'encre verte, des nouvelles plumes… Elle en avait aussi profité pour envoyer une lettre au directeur, M. Dippet pour l'informer de son arrivée :

_M. Dippet,_

_Je me nomme Eliane Von Dort, il est fort probable que mon nom vous rappelle quelque chose. Ma famille est décédée dans l'incendie qui a ravagé le manoir Von Dort en Suisse il y a une dizaine d'années. On m'a cru morte, mais d'après ce qu'on m'a dit à l'orphelinat, j'ai été recueillit par des « moldus » qui m'ont conduite dans un orphelinat à Genève. J'ai découvert récemment mon identité en faisant des recherches sur mon nom et dans les ruines du manoir de ma famille.  
J'ai reçu l'aide d'un vieux professeur, qui ne désirait pas que je dévoile son identité, il m'a informé de tout ce qu'il fallait que je sache sur le monde magique et m'a, normalement, mise à niveau pour mon entrée en 5__ème__ année dans l'école de Sorcellerie de Poudlard où je suis, parait-il, déjà inscrite. J'ai acheté le nécessaire pour les cours en me renseignant auprès des commerçants du Chemin de Traverse et j'ai lu avec avidité les programmes pour être sûre d'être à niveau.  
Monsieur le Directeur, j'espère que mon admission à Poudlard pourra se faire dans les plus bref délais, je prendrais le Poudlard express ce 1__er__ septembre à 11h. Merci de m'informer de tout refus ou problème concernant mon arrivée._

_Cordialement, _

_Eliane Von Dort._

Elle avait reçu une réponse plutôt positive ainsi qu'un rendez-vous avec le directeur pour après le repas de la rentrée. Elle passerait le repas dans la pièce attenante à la grande salle et le directeur la rejoindrait en temps voulu.

Hermione fut une des premières à monter dans le train, elle arborait ce matin là une de ses nouvelle tenue composée d'une longue jupe vert bouteille, d'une camisole noir et d'un pull de la même teinte et elle était plutôt sereine, quoique légèrement angoissée par ce qui l'attendait. Elle redoutait à l'avance de devoir revivre les longues heures de cours dont elle connaissait déjà le contenu sur le bout des doigts mais elle comptait bien mettre ses connaissances à profit pour passer le plus de temps possible à la bibliothèque afin de lire tous les livres qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de lire en sept ans à son époque. Sans oublier bien sûr d'établir une stratégie pour stopper Voldemort avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Peu à peu les élèves affluèrent, Hermione scrutait leurs visages à la recherche d'une ressemblance avec quelqu'un de son époque mais elle ne trouva rien de concret. Pour le moment personne n'était venu s'incruster dans son compartiment mais elle savait que ça finirait par arriver… et elle l'espérait. Elle voulait se faire de nouveaux amis autant que possible, elle savait qu'elle tomberait avec des ados boutonneux en pleine crise existentielle mais elle préférait ça à la solitude la plus totale. Et de toute façon elle n'en était pas si loin de son adolescence, les évènements l'avaient forcée à mûrir plus vite pour faire face aux épreuves et à l'horreur mais elle restait, malgré tout, une jeune fille sensible qui en avait vu beaucoup plus qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité rêvant de deux bras protecteurs pour la soutenir.

La porte de son compartiment s'ouvrit à la volée et elle sursauta. Perdue dans ses pensées elle n'avait pas vu la personne arriver. La personne en question resta un instant interdite en voyant le visage mi-surpris, mi-apeuré d'Hermione qui se dépêcha de ranger sa baguette quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle l'avait dégainée par réflexe. Elle fit un sourire hésitant à la jeune fille.  
« -Ha heu salut, j'avais pas vu que t'étais déjà là, j'voulais pas te faire peur. Tu attends quelqu'un ou je peux m'asseoir ici ?  
-Tu peux… »  
Hermione n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la jeune fille passait déjà sa tête par la porte pour appeler ses amies. Un troupeau de filles ne tarda pas à pénétrer dans le compartiment, emplissant l'endroit de leur piaillement, de leur gloussement et d'un mélange de parfum suffocant. La brunette secoua la tête de dépit, elle pouvait dire adieu à sa tranquillité jusqu'à la fin du voyage et elle se voyait mal se lier d'amitié avec elles. D'après leurs uniformes il s'agissait principalement de Poufsouffles et de Gryffondors, aucune ne fit un geste pour s'intéresser à elle, la laissant essayer vainement de lire son livre dans le brouhaha ambiant. Finalement ça n'allait peut-être pas être si facile que ça…

Une heure après le départ du train, une autre élève se présenta à la porte du compartiment d'Hermione et demanda le calme une seconde.  
« -S'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, je cherche une nouvelle élève nommée Eliane Von Dort, est-elle ici ? »  
Aussitôt toutes les filles se mirent à répondre négativement dans un bruit encore plus grand que celui qu'elle produisait avant, forçant Hermione à se lever et à signaler sa présence.  
« -Je suis Eliane Von Dort ! » Dit-elle d'une voix forte, faisant taire les élèves présentes. « C'est pour quoi ? »  
« -Tu dois me suivre jusqu'au compartiment des préfets, c'est tout ce que je sais, il y a un mot qui t'attend là-bas. »  
Hermione opina et la suivit dans le couloir du Poudlard Express, ravie de quitter enfin l'atmosphère étouffante de son compartiment.  
« -Moi c'est Augusta, je suis en septième année et préfète chez Gryffondor donc si tu as des questions concernant l'école et tout, ben tu peux venir m'en parler sans soucis. »  
La jeune femme était habillée un peu étrangement pour l'époque et avait un air qu'Hermione ne parvenait pas à remettre pour le moment, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une impression de déjà vu lorsqu'elle observait son visage.

Elle s'arrêta bientôt devant le compartiment réservé aux préfets qu'Hermione connaissait bien pour avoir elle-même été préfète. Augusta lui fit signe d'entrer et Hermione abaissa la poignée avec appréhension. Pourquoi un mot, avait-on déjà découvert sa supercherie, allait-elle devoir s'expliquer devant des aurors ? Elle ouvrit la porte en prenant une longue inspiration, se donnant du courage et elle la relâcha en voyant qu'il n'y avait personne pour l'arrêter, juste un mot sur la table du spacieux compartiment.  
Hermione le déplia lentement et le lut en silence.

_Mademoiselle Von-Dort,_

_Je suis au regret de vous annoncer que je dois déplacer le rendez-vous que nous avions pris ensemble, un évènement de la plus haute importance requérant mon attention et ma présence ce soir. C'est pourquoi je m'excuse de devoir écourter votre voyage en train et vous demande de me rejoindre dès votre lecture finie au moyen d'un portoloin que je vous ai fourni sous la forme d'une vieille barrette à cheveux. Lorsque vous serez prête, activez-le en disant « mandragore » il vous mènera à l'entrée de l'école où une calèche vous attends déjà. _

_Cordialement,  
Le Directeur_

Hermione soupira soulagée, ce n'était pas une mauvaise nouvelle, c'était même plutôt bien. Elle pourrait ainsi participer au banquet de début d'année et peut-être serait-elle répartie le soir même et non le lendemain matin…  
Elle alla chercher ses affaires et profita du vide du compartiment des préfets pour enfiler son uniforme rapidement, puis, d'une main elle saisi sa valise et de l'autre elle prit la barrette en main et au moment même où elle prononça le mot de passe pour activer son portoloin, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit sur un beau jeune homme qui semblait curieux de voir une inconnue dans le compartiment des préfets.  
Hermione disparut avant d'avoir pu dire un mot.  
Dans le compartiment, le jeune homme resta interdit un moment avant de hausser des épaules et reprendre un visage inexpressif.

Hermione réapparu au pied des piliers surmontés des sangliers ailés qui annonçaient le début du domaine de Poudlard et grimpa dans la calèche qui l'attendait, retenant un frisson lorsqu'elle observa pour la première fois le sombral qui la conduisait. Son corps fin presque squelettique qui tirait pourtant le fiacre avec une puissance et une fluidité étonnante. Elle pouvait voir ses muscles fins rouler sous sa peau noire…  
Elle détourna vivement le regard lorsqu'elle croisa les deux yeux blancs et vides de l'animal. Frissonnant pour de bon ce coup ci.  
Le voyage se finit sans encombre tandis qu'elle s'émerveillait de revoir Poudlard intact. Elle s'étonna un instant en ne voyant pas la silhouette imposante du saule cogneur avant de se rappeler qu'il serait planté pour l'arrivée de Remus, dans une vingtaine d'années…  
Un elfe de maison vint ouvrir la porte de sa calèche dès qu'elle fut stoppée et le directeur en personne l'accueillit avec un sourire bienveillant. Il était petit, presque chauve et frêle. Elle lui serra la main vigoureusement et eut peur un instant de l'avoir blessé.

Ils allèrent rapidement dans le bureau du directeur où ils burent une bonne tasse de thé en discutant. Hermione soulagée de l'absence de Dumbledore et donc de son regard bleu transperçant relata tranquillement les soi-disant aventures d'Eliane Von-Dort. Elle lui expliqua comment grâce à une simple gourmette, qu'elle avait fait agrandir pour son poignet et qui ne la quittait jamais, elle avait retrouvé trace de sa famille dans les journaux, puis comment elle était allée à son manoir et qu'elle avait été bouleversée, comment elle avait découvert qu'elle était une sorcière et sa réaction face à ça : excitation, peur, crainte de ne pas être à la hauteur, joie d'être différente… en bref tout ce qu'Hermione avait ressenti lorsqu'à onze ans elle avait reçut sa lettre de Poudlard. Elle avait joué son rôle à la perfection et Dippet était tout ému.  
Il lui fit passer un petit test pour s'assurer qu'elle avait bien le niveau et conclut leur rendez vous en lui indiquant qu'elle serait répartie le soir même juste après les premières années qu'elle devrait se retrouver dans le grand hall à 19h30 précise. Jusque là elle avait quartier-libre pour visiter le château. Si elle se perdait, il lui suffisait de demander son chemin auprès des tableaux ou des fantômes, les professeurs avaient été informés de sa présence et ne s'étonneraient pas de la voir déambuler librement.  
« -Sur ce, je vais vous laisser. » Il la raccompagna jusqu'à l'entrée de son bureau et lui serra une dernière fois la main. « Mademoiselle Von-Dort, soyez la bienvenue à Poudlard ! »

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Le suivant, dans une semaine, se nomme « Répartition et Rencontres », je vous laisse donc imaginer ce qu'il se passera ^^

En attendant, une review est toujours très bienvenue pour savoir ce que vous en avez pensé ! :D

Bonne semaine à tous !

Dryame


	7. 6 Répartition et rencontres

Salut à tous !

Je suis affreusement désolée, j'ai complètement zappé de la poster hier, c'est pas faute d'y avoir pensé Mardi soir ! Désolée encore une fois.  
Voici donc le 6ème chapitre de cette fiction, je ne dirai rien dessus et vous laisse le découvrir à votre guise. Je l'ai relu attentivement mais n'ayant pas de béta, je ne suis pas à l'abri de quelques fautes, donc ne m'en veuillez pas et si y en a qui vous piquent les yeux, faites le moi savoir, je corrigerai ) Et si quelqu'un se sent l'âme d'être béta (et qui en a le temps surtout), qu'il se fasse connaitre.

Sinon,** Louckoum** : tu vas enfin avoir droit à ce que tu attends si ardemment depuis le début (même si y en aura encore plus dans le prochain chapitre… ) ) Ca y est, on y arrive vraiment ! Merci pour ta patience et pour tes commentaires :) J'espère que cette première mise en bouche sera à ton goût.**  
SasuHinalove **: Eh ben, quelle surprise ça m'a fait en rentrant du boulot mardi ! Et quel plaisir^^ Tu me remets autant de reviews d'un seul coup quand tu veux ! XD Et puis tu vois, ce n'était pas une semaine mais 1-2 jours… Bon ce sera plus long pour le prochain chapitre… Mais je peux ptet éventuellement songer à poster deux fois par semaine si l'idée plait aux gens… Je préfèrerai ne pas faire plus fréquent histoire de pouvoir tenir le rythme avec des chapitres de qualité quand je n'en n'aurais plus d'avance ) Enfin bref, je suis ravie que mon histoire te plaise autant et que tu aies pris le temps de commenter chaque chapitre. Merci beaucoup.  
**Tyfi** : Je suis très contente de savoir que mon histoire te plait ! J'espère qu'il en ira de même avec la suite et tu as bien repéré le clin d'œil dans le chapitre précédent ! Comme dit à Louckoum, c'est plus une mise en bouche qu'autre chose mais c'était nécessaire.  
Merci à vous pour vos commentaires et aussi **Yu-chan-x**3 pour ton alerte, je suppose que ça doit te plaire ;)

Aller j'arrête de vous embêter !

Très bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

_OoOo -6- Répartition et rencontres oOoO_

La journée passa rapidement, elle avait établi ses quartiers dans la bibliothèque en commençant déjà à feuilleter un bouquin. Un elfe de maison lui avait apporté une collation pour midi, qu'elle avait dégusté avec délectation tout en lisant un livre passionnant sur la métamorphose humaine.  
Elle passa d'ailleurs l'après-midi à le lire, sans voir le temps défiler et quand dix-neuf heures sonna à l'horloge de l'école, Hermione venait tout juste de le terminer. Elle referma son livre et le rangea à sa place avant de se rendre aux toilettes des filles du deuxième étage, à l'époque simples toilettes sans fantôme puisque Mimi n'y était pas encore morte. Il y avait même de fortes chances pour qu'elle l'y croise, un jour ou l'autre vivante. Elle se recoiffa rapidement en lissant un peu ses cheveux qui s'étaient naturellement ébouriffés et arrangea comme il faut son uniforme afin d'être la mieux possible.  
Elle secoua la tête en voyant son reflet si jeune dans le miroir… Ce voyage temporel avait eu un drôle d'effet secondaire, vraiment pratique mais frustrant. Elle commençait seulement à accepter son physique tout sauf parfait et réussissait enfin à se trouver jolie alors se retrouver soudain avec sa trogne de gamine de quinze ans ! Mais bon, elle se résolut à accepter la situation, après tout cette coiffure stylisée et son uniforme ne lui allaient pas si mal. Elle finit par sourire à son reflet et se mit en route pour la grande salle.

A dix-neuf heure dix tapante elle se trouvait dans le hall et attendait les nouveaux élèves. Elle vit d'abord arriver les anciens élèves, les calèches allant plus vite que les barquettes. Ils entrèrent en gros désordre parlant, criant et riant, heureux de se revoir et de commencer une nouvelle année dans la joie et la bonne humeur, pressés que le festin de début d'année commence et curieux de voir les têtes des nouveaux élèves.  
Puis, lorsqu'ils furent tous partis, ce fut au tour des premières années d'entrer, guidés par Dumbledore. Ils étaient silencieux et semblaient impressionnés par ce qu'ils découvraient de Poudlard.

Peu à peu la file avança et tous les élèves entrèrent par les grandes portes de la grande salle, prêts, ou pas, à être répartis. Elle s'était mise en fin de queue, sachant qu'elle serait probablement répartie après tout le monde, son cas étant à part. Elle fit semblant d'être émerveillée par ce qu'elle voyait, comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle entrait dans la grande salle même si ce soir son ciel magique n'avait rien d'extraordinaire, il était plutôt maussade… Hermione y avait vu des couchers de soleil bien plus somptueux.  
Le directeur accueillit les premières années avec quelques mots gentils et chaleureux puis présenta le choixpeau et laissa place à son chant. La chanson était comme chaque année une chanson présentant les différentes maisons de Poudlard, mais pour une fois Hermione nota qu'il faisait beaucoup moins allusion à l'importance de la cohésion entre les maisons. Peut-être qu'à cette époque les rivalités étaient moindres…  
Lorsqu'il se tut et que les applaudissements cessèrent, il y eut un court moment de silence qui fit frissonner Hermione. _Comment autant de personnes pouvaient faire aussi peu de bruit ?_ Se demanda-t-elle avant que Dumbledore ne coupe court à ses réflexions en commençant la répartition.  
« -Lorsque j'appellerai votre nom, dit-il aux nouveaux élèves, vous vous assiérez sur le tabouret et je poserai le choixpeau sur votre tête. Il désignera la maison dans laquelle vous serez affectés pour le restant de votre scolarité, et vous pourrez aller vous installer à la table de celle-ci auprès de vos nouveaux camarades. Allons-y. »  
Il appela tous les élèves de première année un à un. Parmi eux, Hermione reconnu certains noms comme celui de Black, Orion et Cygnus, mais aussi celui de Croupton, une jeune fille portait ce nom.  
Dumbledore finit par se tourner vers les élèves de Poudlard sans avoir appeler Hermione. Elle commença à sentir une boule grossir dans son estomac, l'avait-il oubliée ?  
Les chuchotements des étudiants de plus en plus présents et pressants alourdissaient encore son ventre, mais elle se contrôlait pour ne pas que le semblant de panique qui prenait possession d'elle ne se voit sur son visage. Dumbledore ne tarda pas à ramener le calme d'un geste impérieux de la main.

« -Maintenant, et exceptionnellement je vous prie d'accueillir une nouvelle élève qui entrera directement en cinquième année. Mademoiselle Eliane Von-Dort ! »  
Hermione soupira de soulagement et se reprit. Elle s'avança d'un pas sûr vers le tabouret, s'y assit et attendit que Dumbledore pose le choixpeau sur sa tête.

«_ -Tiens, tiens, tiens, qu'avons-nous là ? Une bien étrange voyageuse, ma foi. _»  
Hermione savait que le choixpeau saurait tout de suite trouver d'où elle venait mais elle comptait sur sa discrétion pour ne pas lui attirer d'ennuis. S'il en parlait au cours des années à venir elle serait cuite. Mais un objet d'une puissance telle que la sienne saurait sûrement garder son secret intact.  
«_ -Ta quête est honorable mais dangereuse… Il t'a fallu beaucoup de courage pour arriver jusque ici, mais cela t'as également demandé une loyauté sans faille envers tes amis, une capacité extraordinaire à engranger des connaissances et à les appliquer et enfin de la ruse, de la malice et une soif toujours plus forte d'aller plus loin dans tes savoirs magiques afin d'être la meilleure… Il a toujours été plus dur de répartir les élèves âgés, leur personnalité devient complexe souvent, et beaucoup de maisons leur conviendraient. Mais pour t'aider au mieux dans ta tâche je pense que la meilleure solution est de t'envoyer à…_  
-SERPENTARD ! » Cria-t-il haut et fort pour que toute la grande salle l'entende, les verts et argents applaudirent chaleureusement leur nouvelle camarade qui vit apparaître sur son uniforme le blason de sa nouvelle maison, un serpent…  
Hermione rentra la tête dans les épaules pour ne pas rougir de l'attention qu'on lui portait puis marcha fièrement vers sa table, un étrange mélange d'émotions contradictoires bouillonnant au fond d'elle-même. Elle était presque choquée de se retrouver à Serpentard après avoir été une fière Gryffondor pendant sept ans, et en même temps elle était ravie que le choixpeau l'aide. Il lui serait beaucoup plus facile d'approcher Jedusor en étant à Serpentard.  
Elle faisait preuve d'une maîtrise parfaite, comme lors de ses entraînements, faisant tout son possible pour que son visage ne laisse transparaître aucune émotion. Elle s'assit entre deux jeunes filles qui lui faisaient signe d'approcher, et aussitôt elles l'abordèrent lui disant qu'elles dormiraient dans le même dortoir et qu'elles l'aideraient à ne pas se perdre dans le château si elle voulait.  
« -Je m'appelle Druella Rosier et voici ma meilleure amie Anita Verdier, elle est préfète ! On est en cinquième aussi donc on pourra t'aider si tu as des soucis au début.  
-Merci beaucoup, moi c'est Eliane Von-Dort comme vous l'avez entendu, C'est vraiment gentil de m'accueillir comme… »

Hermione ne put finir de les remercier, le silence s'était fait dans la grande salle, le directeur rappela rapidement les principaux interdits et annonça le repas qui fut chaleureusement applaudi. Une multitude de plats apparurent sur les tables et les carafes se remplirent de diverses boissons.  
Chacun commença à se servir sous le regard faussement émerveillée d'Hermione qui une fois encore se forçait à faire comme si elle ne connaissait rien de tout ça. Puis, prenant exemple sur tout le monde, elle se servit une assiette copieuse et commença à manger en parlant avec les deux jeunes filles l'ayant accueillie. Elles lui montrèrent les différents élèves de cinquième année qu'elle aurait à côtoyer.  
Dans son dortoir, il y aurait aussi trois autres filles Maria Ride et Charlotte Shorthorn qui passaient leur temps ensemble. La première était plutôt jolie et promettait d'être, plus tard, une de ses filles sexy qui plaisaient à Malefoy, tandis que la deuxième avait un physique banal quoique avec un regard un peu… bovin. D'après Druella et Anita, il s'agissait de deux pestes insupportables mais qu'il leur fallait bien supporter en dehors de la salle commune afin de montrer aux autres maisons que Serpentard est une maison toujours unie. La troisième était Walburga Black, elle fut présentée à Hermione comme une solitaire. Le regard de la brunette s'attarda un peu sur la jeune fille, ses longs cheveux noirs et raides lui tombaient devant les yeux, masquant son regard et la moitié de son visage. Pourtant Hermione sentit que Walburga l'observait également. Elle détourna calmement le regard, faignant l'indifférence et retourna au discours des deux autres, Anita et Druella. Une partie de son esprit occupé à se demander ce qui avait bien pu arriver à cette jeune fille, la mère de Sirius, pour habiter avec tant de folie son tableau de la demeure de Black  
Elles expliquèrent à Hermione le fonctionnement de la maison des verts et argents, lui expliquant les règles de base : se méfier des Gryffondors, ne jamais révéler une quelconque dissension avec un autre Serpentard en dehors de la salle commune et rester digne en toute circonstance.

Du côté des garçons, il y avait une grosse baraque, William Hangleton, lui rappelant Crabbe et Goyle sans pour autant être sûre qu'il s'agisse là d'un de leurs aïeuls, un gringalet un peu maigre, un peu pâle : Thomas Jenkins, le très sexy et très blond Abraxas Malefoy, papy Malefoy pour Hermione qui fut surprise par la ressemblance entre lui et Drago même si Abraxas n'avait pas cet air de petit-con-imbu-de-sa-personne-qui-se-la-pète-à-mort ce qui lui ajoutait un charme non négligeable. Et enfin, celui qu'elle redoutait de voir tout en attendant cela avec impatience, Tom Jedusor.

Un nœud dans son ventre suivit l'annonce d'Anita qui jusque là lui avait présenté tout le monde, Hermione passa de Malefoy à lui avec appréhension. Il était là, il était vivant et dieux, il était magnifique ! Enfin aussi magnifique que peut l'être un adolescent de quinze ans… Hermione le trouvait beau à n'en pas douter, mais il lui manquait encore ce soupçon de maturité qui ferait de lui un être réellement divin ! Il avait relevé la tête à l'entente de son nom et Hermione perdit pied un instant en plongeant son regard dans le sien, elle le salua d'un signe de tête en tâchant de se reprendre. Elle ne parvenait pas à croire que c'était le même homme qui était devenu cette créature grisâtre aux yeux rouges, sans nez et si terrifiante, si dangereuse.  
Pourtant Jedusor avait déjà quelque chose de terrifiant, dans ses yeux nulle étincelle ne brillait, il n'avait que quinze ans et pourtant il semblait plus vieux. Hermione reconnaissait dans ce regard sa propre apathie émotionnelle après sa fuite, après qu'elle ait réalisé que tout était foutu… Plus d'espoir, plus de joie, plus d'envie. Elle se perdit ainsi dans ses pensées et son but sans se rendre compte que son regard était toujours tourné vers Tom.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, Druella la réveilla d'un coup de coude.  
« -Il te plait.  
-Hein, qui ça ? » Demanda Hermione perdue.  
« -Jedusor, tu le fixes depuis tout à l'heure ! » Dit-elle avec sérieux sous le regard inquiet d'Anita. « Fais attention à toi. »  
Hermione secoua la tête en signe en signe d'impuissance, elle ne pourrait pas argumenter sur le fait que Jedusor ne lui plaisait pas et maintenant qu'elle était prévenue, cela ne changerait rien de toute façon. Elle les remercia de l'attention, consciente que quelqu'un ne connaissant pas Tom Jedusor pourrait s'y brûler les ailes…

Elle se tourna vers son assiette et continua à manger en silence, toute à ses pensées laissant ses deux nouvelles amies se raconter leurs vacances. Hermione cogitait à propos du jeune homme et ce qu'il avait éveillé en elle. Oui Tom était tout à fait sublime, il avait un air tout ce qu'il y a de plus noble, ses cheveux noirs et son regard brun lui donnant un air mystérieux tout à fait plaisant. Un mélange de noblesse et de mystère qui lui donnait un air de chevalier cachant d'innombrables et lourds secrets. Un homme capable de la protéger, avec une étrange et attirante profondeur…  
Mais elle savait bien qui il était, ou plutôt, qui il serait… Arriverait-elle à le changer, à mettre tout en œuvre pour qu'il ne commette pas toutes les horreurs qu'ils avaient subies, si elle se laissait aveugler par sa beauté et ses paroles ? Tom était un fin manipulateur et elle le savait, il lui faudrait maintenant réussir à faire suffisamment attention afin de ne pas tomber dans ses filets.  
Elle l'avait vu, cet adolescent, et elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas le cœur à le tuer sans une bonne raison. S'il y avait déjà quelque chose de dangereux dans son regard, il n'y avait pas encore la folie pure qui habitait celui de Voldemort en son temps. Il n'était pas encore perdu.  
Et elle ne voulait pas que la bonne raison arrive. Il ne fallait pas que Tom devienne le monstre qu'était Voldemort. Il fallait absolument qu'elle l'empêche de tuer, qu'elle trouve un moyen de le faire rester humain…

* * *

Alors, alors ?

Sinon petit sondage (pour ceux qui n'auraient pas lu mes RaRs) le prochain chapitre : mercredi prochain ou samedi qui vient ? Un ou deux chapitres par semaine en gros ?

Ah et sinon je voulais dire, pour les pointilleux (que je suis un peu en général, genre une Bellatrix dans la même année que Tom Jedusor ça a tendance à me filer des boutons) je me suis énormément aidée de l'arbre généalogique de la famille Black du site Encyclopédie Harry Potter pour les personnages (j'ai mis le lien dans mon profil). Bon y a une « erreur » d'un an parfois avec quelques personnages. Ce n'était pas voulu à la base mais comme ça m'arrangeait mieux comme ça j'ai fait une légère entorse. Désolée si ça choque certain(e)s.

Bonne semaine (ou demi-semaine, ça dépendra de vos réponses) à toutes et à tous !

Dryame


	8. 7  Un matin différent

Salut à tous et à toutes!

Voici donc le nouveau chapitre de cette semaine qui marque la première rencontre, vraiment, entre Tom et Hermione. Sisi jvous jure :P

J'espère donc que ça vous plaira.

Sinon, merci **Louckoum** pour ta review, toujours au rendez-vous :D Si Cygnus et Orion sont si jeunes c'est parce que si tu regardes sur l'arbre généalogique de la famille Black (lien dans mon profil) on voit qu'ils ont effectivement 5 ans de moins que les "héros" de l'histoire. Donc je vais faire avec comme je peux^^

Merci aussi à** Tedd**,** Lunia55**, **ninis**, **Bi3b3rmania** de m'avoir mis (moi ou l'histoire) en favori ou en alerte. Un commentaire pour me dire ce que vous pensez de l'histoire sera toujours le bienvenu ;)

Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

OoOo -7- Un matin différent oOoO

Lorsque le réveil magique d'Hermione sonna, elle mit du temps à comprendre pourquoi le baldaquin de son lit était vert et non rouge comme d'habitude…  
Puis elle entendit la voix de Druella ronchonner, celle d'Anita la pousser à se lever et elle comprit.  
Serpentard.

Elle se leva, difficilement, la gueule enfarinée de sommeil et les cheveux en pétard faisant s'écrouler de rire Anita pendant que Druella se levait finalement de bon cœur pour voir ça ! Même Hermione eut du mal à ne pas rire en voyant la tête de ses cheveux ce matin là. Elle se dépêcha donc d'entrer dans la salle de bain afin d'arranger ça en quelques sorts et de se doucher. Elle en ressortie moins d'un quart d'heure plus tard vêtue de son uniforme et parfaitement coiffée sous les regards ébahis de ses camarades qui n'avait probablement jamais vu une fille se préparer aussi rapidement.  
-Je vous attends dans la salle commune les filles, dit-elle à l'attention de Druella et Anita.  
Hermione avait été surprise de voir la différence entre l'intérieur et l'extérieur de la salle commune. Même si l'atmosphère restait beaucoup plus froide et retenue que chez les rouge et or, elle était nettement plus détendue que dans la grande salle. Anita et Druella s'était révélée être deux pipelettes insatiables qui avaient fait rire plusieurs fois Hermione en l'espace de l'heure qu'elles avaient passée à faire connaissance avant de dormir. Et c'était avec un naturel étonnant qu'elle s'était fait une place dans ce qui avait été précédemment un duo.

La brunette avait repéré, la veille, une petite bibliothèque dans la salle commune des Serpentards et elle comptait bien profiter du temps qu'elle avait pour y jeter un petit coup d'œil. Le petit coup d'œil se transforma rapidement en un feuilletage attentif d'un des livres, si bien qu'elle finit par noter son nom sur la fiche d'emprunt et qu'elle le glissa dans son sac lorsque ses amies arrivèrent enfin.

Le petit déjeuné se passa dans une atmosphère assez silencieuse, ponctuée par quelques récits de rêves assez palpitants, chacun tachant de se réveiller du mieux possible.  
Quand tous les élèves furent rassemblés, Tom Jedusor et deux autres garçons se levèrent. Hermione ne compris pas bien pourquoi jusqu'à ce qu'elle les voit distribuer les emplois du temps des élèves. Il était préfet, elle avait oublié…  
« -Bien ! » S'exclama Druella en sourdine. « On commence par métamorphose et potion, ce sont mes deux matières préférées. »  
Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à son emploi du temps et eut un petit sourire de contentement, il était assez bien réparti à son goût. Elle avait trois après-midi de libre dans la semaine et elle savait d'ors et déjà comment elle allait les occuper : farniente et lecture intensive. Ses connaissances avancées lui permettraient de transformer ses devoirs en une simple et rapide formalité. Cette année elle ne stresserait pas pour ses examens de fin d'année et elle comptait bien en profiter !  
Elle termina de manger en discutant calmement avec ses nouvelles amies qui lui racontaient qualités et défauts de ses nouveaux professeurs. Puis elles se mirent en route vers la salle de métamorphose au deuxième étage.

Dumbledore assit à son bureau, attendait les élèves qui arrivaient en petits groupes et les accueillait avec une petite remarque sympathique ou un sourire. Hermione fut surprise un instant par le clin d'œil qu'il lui accorda avant de commencer son cours. Elle secoua imperceptiblement la tête, se persuadant que ce n'était là qu'un hasard dut aux frivolités de Dumbledore. Parce qu'en général, un clin d'œil de sa part signifiait « je sais tout mademoiselle Granger, mais je ne dirais rien ». Or, il ne pouvait pas tout savoir, donc il était juste déjà excentrique à cette époque.  
Une fois cette conclusion acquise, Hermione écouta le cours avec attention.

A vrai dire, ce jour là Dumbledore ne parla pas de métamorphose, ou très peu. Et ce n'était pas vraiment un cours non plus. Le directeur avait chargé tous les professeurs de prévenir les élèves d'un évènement jusqu'alors inattendu.  
« -Bien, bonjour à tous. Pour ceux qui m'aurait oublié pendant les vacances et celle qui ne me connaît pas, je suis le professeur Dumbledore et j'enseigne en général la métamorphose. Bien qu'aujourd'hui, ce ne sera pas de métamorphose dont je vais vous parler.  
« Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que ce château a été construit il y a très longtemps de cela par quatre grands sorciers : Godric Gryffondor, Salazar Serpentard, Rowena Serdaigle et Helga Poufsouffle. Il s'avère en fait que le jour de l'achèvement de la construction de la très célèbre école de sorcellerie de Poudlard date d'il y a mille ans jour pour jour…  
« Et il semble que notre directeur en ait été informé par un quelconque moyen magique, et il tenait à ce qu'on vous prévienne que divers phénomènes magiques risquent de se produire tout au long de la journée et qu'il ne faut pas que vous vous en inquiétiez. Rien de mal ni de dangereux ne vous arrivera. Il s'agit juste d'une « célébration » de ce merveilleux anniversaire !  
« Mais afin que tout cela ne gêne pas le bon déroulement des cours, le directeur a déclaré que tous les cours de la journée seraient banalisés.  
« Vous avez donc toute votre journée de libre. Mais avant que vous partiez, je veux que pour la semaine prochaine vous me rédigiez deux rouleaux de parchemin sur les points principaux vu l'an dernier.  
« Mademoiselle Von Dort, pour ce devoir vous pouvez vous faire aider de quelqu'un pour savoir ce sur quoi nous avons travaillé, mais je tiens à ce que vous ne mettiez dans votre copie que ce que vous connaissez, afin que je puisse correctement évaluer votre niveau de métamorphose.  
« Vous pouvez vous en aller ! Passez une bonne journée et à la semaine prochaine. »

Les élèves quittèrent rapidement la salle de classe dans un brouhaha assourdissant, tous très surpris de cette annulation de cours. Jamais on n'avait annulé les cours auparavant et Hermione se souvenait que lorsque ses cours avaient été supprimés à Poudlard, cela avait toujours été pour des raisons graves.  
Bien qu'on leur ait dit de ne pas s'inquiéter, personne ne pouvait s'empêcher de se faire du souci quand à la forme qu'allaient prendre les « phénomènes magiques » annoncés.  
D'un commun accord et histoire d'en finir au plus vite, Druella, Anita et Hermione allèrent à la bibliothèque pour faire le devoir de métamorphose. Hermione fit mine d'observer le chemin qu'elles empruntaient avec grande attention afin de pouvoir y revenir seule sans élever de soupçons.  
La bibliothèque était vide, ou presque. Très peu d'élèves avaient décidé de travailler ce jour là et elles purent donc s'installer aux meilleures places et consulter à loisirs tous les livres qu'elles voulaient, aucun ne manquant encore. Si bien qu'au bout d'une heure, elles avaient fini de remplir les deux parchemins demandés.  
Hermione avait du se contenir pour ne pas en écrire trop. Elle, qui déjà à son époque avait tendance à en faire trop, devait se maîtriser pour ne pas écrire un essai théorique digne d'être publié et qui aurait risqué de poser question…  
Après avoir profité du vide de la bibliothèque - et du laxisme de la bibliothécaire quand au bruit à cause des fameux futurs phénomènes – et avoir papoté une bonne heure supplémentaire, Druella et Anita partirent se promener dans le château. Curieuses d'apercevoir au plus tôt l'un des phénomènes.  
Hermione, quant à elle, ayant bien assez vu, avec la guerre, de manifestations de la magie pour toute une vie, resta à leur table, seule et en profita pour lire le livre qu'elle avait emprunté le matin même.

C'était un livre tout ce qu'il y a de plus passionnant traitant des grandes familles de sorciers et des avancées magiques que ces grands noms avaient permis. Ainsi le livre alliait à la fois généalogie des plus grandes et célèbres familles sorcières tout en offrant un aperçu de l'évolution des diverses branches de la magie et objets attenants. Passionnant vous dis-je.  
Hermione le dévora, passant de famille à famille, d'invention en invention, rangeant ainsi dans sa tête par ordre chronologique toutes ses choses qu'elle connaissait déjà pour la plupart. Elle s'attarda un long moment sur la famille Gaunt, famille de la mère de Jedusor ainsi que sur les autres familles qu'elle connaissait personnellement telles que les Potter ou les Prewett.

« -Von-Dort, c'est bien ça ? » Demanda une voix en la tirant de sa lecture.  
Elle marqua la page qu'elle lisait et leva les yeux vers son interlocuteur tout en acquiesçant.  
« -En effet, mais je préfère Eliane… Et toi déjà ? » Ajouta-t-elle après un temps.  
« -Jedusor, Tom Jedusor. »  
Hermione opina en signe de compréhension bien qu'elle ne sache pas trop quoi faire. Son regard brun la transperçait de part en part et si elle n'avait pas eu de puissantes barrières mentales, elle était persuadée qu'il serait déjà entrain de se balader allègrement dans ses souvenirs tellement il la déstabilisait.  
« -Ce matin, j'ai voulu relire le livre que tu es présentement entrain de feuilleter. Et comme tu peux t'en douter tout ce que j'ai trouvé dans sur les étagères de la bibliothèque de la salle commune c'est une fiche d'emprunt avec ton nom inscrit dessus. L'as-tu bientôt fini ?  
« -Oui bien sur. En fait, tu peux même le prendre maintenant, je trouve que les informations qu'il donne ne valent pas celles d'Anderson dans _Magie et Magiciens_.  
-Hum… » Fit le jeune homme dédaigneux. « Je trouve pourtant que dans sa façon de mettre l'accent sur l'interdisciplinarité de la magie, les différentes branches des sciences occultes qui s'y raccrochent et les nombreux domaines d'études qui en découlent, Guzmán a une approche beaucoup plus intéressante de ce qu'est la magie et son histoire qu'Anderson.  
-Je suis d'accord, mais à mon sens, Anderson à une approche beaucoup plus précise du sujet tandis que Guzmán s'en tient à quelque chose de beaucoup plus général et rend nombre de ses dires quelques peu fumeux.  
-Ah non, je ne suis pas d'accord avec ce que tu viens de dire… »

La joute verbale ainsi commencée dura durant plusieurs heures, afin de savoir quel auteur apportait le plus de détails et de connaissances dans tel domaine et quel autre dans tel autre domaine sans parler des autres titres de livres qui se mêlèrent à la conversation. Hermione et Tom ne virent pas le temps passer à l'extérieur et midi était dépassé depuis longtemps lorsqu'ils sortirent un peu de leur passionnant échange.

Il y eut bientôt un long silence à la fois gêné et apaisant.  
Hermione sourit doucement à ce Tom qu'elle découvrait, il était si bon d'avoir enfin quelqu'un avec qui parler de toutes ses choses qu'elle absorbait en lisant sans cesse et sur tous les sujets. Mais chacun était gêné de s'être laissé aller ainsi face à un inconnu. D'un côté, il y avait Hermione, ou plutôt Eliane, cette jeune fille sortie de nulle part et catapultée dans l'univers de Poudlard avec quatre ans de retard et pourtant si calée à propos d'un nombre incalculable de choses. Et de l'autre côté, on avait Tom Jedusor, ce jeune homme décrit si froid et impassible par ses camarades de classe et qui deviendrait plus tard un fou sanguinaire si rien ne changeait. Tous deux secrets et peu bavards, ils s'étaient laissé emporter par la vague de passion et de verve que leur avait procurée ce débat littéraire.  
« -Hum bon… Je vais te laisser, je vais chercher à retrouver Anita et Druella. » Entama Hermione en brisant le silence. « Hum… c'était bien comme conversation, et heu… ben on remet ça quand tu veux… » Conclu-t-elle en rangeant ses affaires, sans un regard vers lui, les joues rougissantes.  
Jedusor ne répondit pas, mais son regard ne quitta pas Hermione une seule seconde durant tout le temps qu'elle mit à rassembler ses affaires et à quitter la bibliothèque d'un pas qu'elle souhaitait assuré.  
Son visage impassible ne laissait aucun indice sur ce qu'il pouvait bien penser de tout cela mais un observateur attentif aurait pu avoir l'impression que les yeux noirs de Jedusor brillaient en cet instant d'un éclat différent de d'habitude. Mais la bibliothèque était aussi vide que le matin et aucun bruit ne venait troubler le silence séculaire et respectueux que faisait planer les rangées de vieux livres en ces lieux. Personne n'était là pour observer le regard que Tom Jedusor portait à la jeune fille.

La main serrée sur le livre qu'il était venu chercher quelques heures auparavant, Tom Jedusor quitta à son tour la bibliothèque. Si son visage n'exprimait que sa froideur habituelle et que son regard noir était toujours aussi dur, son esprit n'était pas tranquille. Lui qui avait prévu de profiter de cette journée libre pour poursuivre tranquillement ses recherches, venait de perdre de précieuses heures à papoter. Ce n'était pas raisonnable mais pourtant c'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il croisait quelqu'un capable de lui répondre dans un débat. Lui qui avait l'habitude d'écraser tout le monde par son intelligence venait de voir quelqu'un rivalisant avec lui.  
Reniflant doucement l'air, il essaya vainement d'ignorer la sensation étrange qu'il ressentait dans son estomac. Comme si une catastrophe était sur le point d'arriver. Peu enclin à se laisser déranger par ce genre de chose, il refoula ça jusqu'au plus profond de lui et repris sa route aussi indifférent en apparence qu'en lui.

* * *

Voili voilou!

J'espère que ça vous plait toujours, et n'hésitez pas à commenter le bon comme le mauvais!

A la semaine prochaine!

Dryame


	9. 8 Une journée pas comme les autres

Salut tout le monde !

Je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard, j'espère que vous ne vous êtes pas trop dit « ça y est, ça commence, du retard dès le 8ème chapitre on est mal barrés ! » Le fait est que j'ai du retard certes, mais aussi une très bonne excuse. J'ai été malade toute la semaine pour finir à l'hôpital jeudi matin. Les médecins m'avaient diagnostiqué une pharyngite bon, j'avais la rougeole. Pas tout à fait pareil mais c'est assez dévastateur. En bref, je n'étais pas trop en état de poster mercredi et depuis j'étais à l'hosto (je suis sortie ce midi) J'espère en tous cas que vous êtes en bonne santé ! :D

**Tedd**, merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire. Pour ce qui est de Tom je sais que le chapitre précédent laisse à penser que ça va super vite, et les suivants un peu aussi mais ce n'est pas le cas enfin tu verras, et je vais essayer de ne pas le faire trop gentil ;)  
Pour le côté Mary-Sue d'Hermione, j'avoue mais ça aussi il devrait y avoir un petit truc autour de ça. Enfin, j'en dis pas trop, tu verras bien comment ça évolue et si ça te plait toujours.  
En attendant, je vais aller jeter un œil à ta fic, voir les similitudes :D Trop fou ! Fail c'est ça ?

**SasuHinaLove**, merci pour ta review si enthousiaste :) J'espère que la suite va te plaire. Les deux prochains chapitres seront un peu particulier mais avec du bon Tom dedans ;)

**Louckoum**, merci pour ton commentaire, fidèle au post ça fait plaisir :) Ce chapitre est plus long que le précédent normalement, j'espère que ce sera suffisant et que ça va te plaire )

Merci à **Len-Han** pour l'alerte, **Emy 78** pour m'avoir mis dans ses favoris et **Sohozelle Demos** pour m'avoir mis en alerte et en favori, un petit mot pour me dit vos impressions est toujours le bienvenu quand même ;)

Voilà jvous laisse à votre lecture, en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise toujours autant que les précédents et pourquoi pas même plus :D

Enjoy !

Dryame

* * *

OoOo -8- Une journée pas comme les autres oOoO

Hermione avançait d'un pas assuré dans les couloirs, étrangement désert, de Poudlard. Elle ne savait pas trop où aller exactement mais elle suivait son instinct, c'était un peu comme si quelqu'un d'autres guidait ses pas.  
Elle monta d'étage en étage jusqu'à arriver au sixième. Près de la tour Gryffondor. Et plus elle avançait moins elle avait l'impression de diriger son corps, tant et si bien qu'elle se retrouva bientôt dans un couloir qu'elle ne connaissait pas, à avancer à grand pas tout en tenant le bas de sa robe afin de ne pas marcher sur celle-ci dans sa précipitation.  
C'est à peu près à ce moment que le vrai déclic se fit dans l'esprit d'Hermione. Elle n'avait plus aucun contrôle sur son corps et tout en marchant elle avait changé de tenue vestimentaire, son uniforme classique s'était transformé en ce qu'elle ne put qu'appeler une robe médiévale.  
C'était une lourde robe, qui abordait des teintes pourpre et noire, d'un tissu épais qui tombait largement autour de ses jambes bien qu'il soit resserré au niveau du buste par de larges lacets. Et les bras d'Hermione étaient couverts par de longues manches, évasées vers le poignet.  
Et elle était à peu près sûre que sa coiffure sophistiquée style année 30-40 avait elle aussi changé d'apparence. Mais peu lui importait ces détails superficiels, tout ce qui l'inquiétait à l'heure actuelle était de savoir où son corps incontrôlable l'emmenait.  
Dumbledore avait eut beau dire de ne pas s'inquiéter des phénomènes magiques pouvant se produire, il n'y avait rien de rassurant dans le fait de ne plus avoir aucun contrôle sur son corps et de ne pouvoir que penser et vivre en simple observateur.  
Hermione, ou plutôt son corps, s'arrêta bientôt devant une porte, très finement sculptée de nombreuse scènes de chasse et bataille épique, sur laquelle sa main s'empressa de taper avec douceur. De l'autre côté du panneau de bois une voix grave lui répondit  
« -Qu'est ce que c'est ?  
-Godric, c'est moi, Helena… »

Hermione ouvrit difficilement les yeux, elle était confortablement installée dans un lit on ne peut plus douillet, couverte par une lourde couverture en peaux bien chaude, un véritable cocon dans lequel elle serait restée éternellement si quelques détails ne l'avaient pas interpellée.  
La première chose qui la sortie quelque peu de sa torpeur c'est le bruit d'une respiration derrière elle, le genre de respiration grave et profonde telle celle d'un homme endormi par exemple. La seconde chose c'était qu'elle était littéralement nue, ce qui en présence d'un inconnu était fort gênant. Et enfin, il y avait le fait que quoiqu'elle fasse elle ne parvenait pas à se souvenir de la moindre chose après avoir prononcer son nom, _Helena_.

Elle entreprit de se lever sans un bruit à la recherche de ses habits éparpillés un peu partout dans la pièce… Ca, ajouté à la moiteur qu'elle pouvait sentir entre ses cuisses laissaient peu de doute quand à ce qu'il venait de se produire dans cette pièce. Une fois qu'elle eut mis la main sur sa baguette, par précaution, elle murmura un sort de contraception.  
Son uniforme n'était pas redevenu normal, elle se retrouva donc à s'entortiller à moitié dans la longue robe dont elle avait hérité, peinant à faire les laçages à l'avant _et _à l'arrière, chose peu aisée. Et le tout en silence afin de ne pas réveiller son compagnon.

Une fois qu'elle fut prête, elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil circulaire à la pièce afin de s'assurer de n'avoir rien oublié et c'est là qu'elle remarqua que le nom de _Godric_ qui avait franchi ses lèvres n'avait rien d'une hallucination. La fière épée du fondateur de la maison Gryffondor, au pommeau incrusté de rubis, bien rangée dans un magnifique fourreau en cuir et bois gravés, était nonchalamment pendue à une chaise, par la ceinture de son propriétaire. Le pantalon dudit propriétaire était d'ailleurs en boule sur la même chaise. Et un coup d'œil vers le lit lui assura qu'elle n'avait pas été la seule à perdre la totalité de ses vêtements, et la vue d'un Godric Gryffondor complètement nu, dormant sur le ventre, les cheveux dans la pagaille la plus inimaginable et quelques traces de griffes sur son dos et ses fesses amenèrent à ses lèvres un large sourire.

Hermione sorti en silence, troublée par les événements et très amusée par la situation. Pourtant lorsqu'elle commença à marcher, elle se rendit vite compte qu'à nouveau elle n'avait plus aucun contrôle sur ses gestes mais en plus elle percevait à travers la trame de ses pensées d'autres pensées qui semblaient venir d'Helena. Elle ne savait pas trop ce qu'il se passait, c'était comme si le passé ressurgissait dans le présent en se servant des gens comme hôtes des différents « acteurs » de l'ancienne époque. Elle avait ainsi héritée d'une certaine Helena dont elle n'avait jamais entendu parler, pourtant, cette demoiselle avait apparemment été l'amante du grand et très célèbre Godric Gryffondor.

D'après ce qu'elle entendit des pensées d'Helena, il y avait pour la soirée une histoire de bal, mais Hermione parvenait difficilement à en être sûre. Helena passait d'un sujet à l'autre, tout tourbillonnait dans se tête comme dans la tête de quelqu'un d'amoureux. Et divers flashes qui ne cessaient de revenir dans sa mémoire illustrèrent avec moult détails ce qu'Hermione supposait qu'il s'était passé dans l'après-midi. Flashes qui, si elle avait eu un quelconque contrôle sur son corps, l'auraient fait rougir, n'ayant jamais eut le temps d'expérimenter ce côté là des choses de la vie à cause de la guerre. Elle connaissait la théorie mais elle n'avait pas tenté la pratique encore.

Helena emmena Hermione dans une aile peu fréquentée par les élèves habituellement, il s'agissait de l'aile réservée aux professeurs et autres habitants du château. Helena avançait d'un pas sûr et saluait gentiment les diverses personnes qu'elle croisait. Il sembla à Hermione qu'elle en reconnaissait quelques unes mais elle n'aurait pas pu le jurer. Elles se dirigèrent ainsi jusqu'à une porte débouchant sur une grande salle d'eau où plusieurs baquets étaient remplis d'eau fumante et un brouhaha de papotages féminins s'élevait dans les airs. Une servante ne tarda pas à arriver pour aider Helena à retirer sa robe et lui indiqua un baquet plein d'une eau claire et chaude dans laquelle elle se glissa avec délice.  
Cela faisait peu de temps qu'elle se baignait quand cinq coups sonnèrent à l'horloge, aussitôt une agitation intense explosa dans la pièce, toutes les femmes voulaient sortir au même moment de leur bain, les servantes ne savaient plus où donner de la tête et Helena commençait à s'impatienter du fait que personne ne vienne lui apporter de drap de bain. D'après ce qu'Hermione comprit de ses pensées et de son sentiment d'urgence c'est qu'il ne lui restait que deux heures pour se préparer pour le bal et que c'était une catastrophe !

Dès qu'elle fut à peu près couverte, Helena parti en courant dans le château, pieds nus et le corps à peine enroulé dans le drap qu'une servante lui avait apporté. A chaque grande enjambée qu'elle faisait, toute sa jambe jusqu'à mi-cuisse apparaissait. Hermione était outrée mais elle n'avait pas son mot à dire, et le pire pour elle fut lorsque Helena percuta quelqu'un. Elle tenta tout pour se retenir au mur mais ce furent deux bras puissant qui l'empêchèrent de se vautrer, littéralement, et dans la précipitation une partie du drap avait glissé dévoilant totalement l'une de ses épaules et le début d'un sein. Elle s'empressa de se dégager et d'arranger cela et une fois à peu près décente elle leva enfin les yeux pour découvrir la personne qu'elle avait bousculée. Aussitôt son cœur manqua un battement et une large rougeur envahit ses joues. Si Hermione avait pu avoir la moindre réaction, elle serait partie en courant. Devant elle, habillé dans un magnifique costume vert et noir, une dague en argent incrustée d'émeraudes pendant à sa ceinture, les cheveux plus long que d'ordinaire, quelques années de plus et un bouc bien taillé, se tenait Tom Jedusor.  
« -Seigneur Serpentard, je suis si confuse, balbutia Helena pendant qu'Hermione tentait de se remettre du choc, je vous prie de pardonner mon impolitesse, je ne vous avais pas vu et… »  
Tom Jedusor, ou plutôt devrait-on dire Salazar Serpentard en personne dépassa la jeune fille rougissante avec un simple haussement d'épaule, le visage impassible. La tempête d'émotion qui avait envahie Helena à ce moment surpris Hermione mais elle ne chercha pas à en savoir plus car ça paraissait être un fouillis inextricable auquel même Helena ne semblait rien y comprendre. La jeune femme se remit en route, plus doucement en prenant garde à qui elle croisait à présent.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans sa chambre deux femmes paniquées lui sautèrent dessus. D'après leurs babillages précipités, elles n'auraient jamais le temps de préparer leur maîtresse pour le bal. Helena se contenta juste d'hausser les épaules et se laissa faire par ses servantes.  
On commença par lui retirer son drap humide, et Helena se laissa faire nullement gênée par sa nudité, elle se fit masser doucement la peau et les muscle avec une crème délicatement parfumée.  
Ensuite on l'habilla d'une longue robe blanche donc le col très large laissait apparaître ses épaules et dont les longue manches ne commençait que sur le haut du bras. Au poignet deux longues bandes de tissus, bleues et blanches, pendaient savamment. Les lacets resserrant la robes au niveau du buste étaient placés de chaque côté et d'une couleur bleue qu'on retrouvait aussi dans la doublure des manches et du bas de la robe ainsi que dans la ceinture qui soulignait encore plus sa taille fine.  
Puis on la coiffa, démêlant douloureusement ses longs cheveux bruns qu'on remonta en un chignon déstructuré d'où pendaient quelques mèches libres couvrant ainsi sa nuque et encadrant son visage.  
On la maquilla également, rien de bien extraordinaire, un trait de charbon sous les yeux pour les souligner et un baume légèrement coloré pour mettre en valeur sa bouche. Pour finir, on lui enfila une paire de soulier bleus et enfin un collier et une fine tiare en argent.

Hermione avait profité de cette séance d'habillage devant miroir pour observer attentivement son visage, elle se reconnaissait mais plus âgée, elle devait avoir la vingtaine bien entamée et cela la fit sourire intérieurement, elle se trouvait belle. D'autant plus que la tenue et le soin que les servantes y avaient apporté faisait ressortir son regard pétillant et sa bouche bien dessinée ainsi que la courbe de ses épaules et sa peau couleur miel. Helena fit un tour sur elle-même tout en s'observant attentivement dans un miroir, Hermione était très satisfaite. Helena à l'inverse ne pouvait s'empêcher de se trouver grosse et moche et elle était certaine d'être la plus mal habillée de la soirée. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de tergiverser plus longtemps, sept coups sonnèrent dans le château annonçant le début des festivités.  
Helena fut mise à la porte de sa chambre par ses servantes et avança d'un pas digne à travers les couloirs jusqu'au grand hall. Lorsqu'elle descendit les marches de l'escalier, quelques regards appréciateurs se tournèrent vers elle mais elle n'y fit que peu attention, saluant distraitement les personnes qui tentaient déjà de l'aborder. Dans sa tête il n'y avait qu'un seul objectif, trouver Godric et ne plus le lâcher de la soirée afin que tout le monde connaisse enfin la relation qui les liait. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'ils cachaient leur amour, d'accord ou pas, ce soir elle le dirait à tout le monde.

Pourtant un détail attira tout de suite son attention lorsqu'elle entra dans la grande salle, outre Godric dans une magnifique robe de sorcier rouge sombre, divinement beau et souriant, il y avait une pimbêche tout ce qu'il y a de plus horrible, moche et vulgaire pendue à son bras. En vérité Hermione la trouvait assez jolie mais les pensées d'Helena la parasitait tant son dégoût était immense. En la voyant arriver, Godric ne se départi pas de son sourire et lui fit même un léger salut de la tête avant de saisir son verre, de grimper sur une estrade et de demander le silence.  
« -Mes chers amis, comme vous le savez tous nous sommes tous réuni en cette soirée pour fêter l'achèvement d'un projet qui nous a été très cher à Rowena, Helga, Salazar et moi-même. Enfin ! Nous avons terminé aujourd'hui même la pose de la dernière pierre de l'illustre, j'espère bientôt, école de sorcellerie avancée de Poudlard ! »  
La salle éclata en applaudissement bien que les trois fondateurs nommé par Godric soient plus septiques, le discours n'était apparemment pas prévu. Il ne tarda pas à redemander le calme à renfort de grands gestes.  
« -Et, bien que cette soirée soit celle de Poudlard, je ne puis m'empêcher d'en profiter pour faire une annonce, une annonce me concernant ainsi que… » Il fit une légère pause durant laquelle Helena senti les battements de son cœur s'accélérer. « Ainsi que la dame de mon cœur… »  
Un murmure traversa la salle, chacun attendant la suite et se demandant de qui il pouvait bien s'agir. Helena inspira un grand coup en retenant un immense sourire. _Enfin !_ Se disait-elle, et en plus il avait eut l'idée le même soir qu'elle.  
« -La dame de mon cœur, je disais donc et dont il se trouve que j'ai demandé la main, main qui m'a était très généreusement confiée. C'est ainsi que je vous annonce mes futures épousailles avec Dame Marianne de Montmagny. »

Godric avait prononcé cette dernière phrase en regardant droit dans les yeux d'Helena avant de les reporter avec un sourire charmeur sur la jeune femme qui lui tenait auparavant le bras. Helena mit quelques seconde à comprendre vraiment ce qu'il venait de dire et ce que cela signifiait. Elle resta immobile les yeux dans le vague durant de longues secondes, assemblant une à une les conséquences d'une telle ignominie de la part de Godric. Il lui avait menti pendant tout le long de leur relation, elle lui avait offert son corps se déshonorant pour tout futur mariage, ils avaient fait l'amour l'après-midi même alors qu'il devait déjà avoir planifié le mariage ce qui signifiait qu'il l'avait trahi au plus haut point. Il lui avait menti, il l'avait souillée, il l'avait trahie, alors qu'elle l'avait simplement aimé de tout son cœur. Maintenant, elle n'était plus rien, quand sa famille apprendrait ce qu'elle avait fait il ne voudrait sûrement plus entendre parler d'elle, elle était condamnée. Son père si violent la punirait sûrement de la pire des façons et sa mère si soumise ne ferait pas un geste pour la défendre.  
Hermione entendait aussi clairement que si ça avait été ses propres pensées le flot de plus en plus sombre et désespéré des idées d'Helena. Elle la sentait qui ne respirait plus tellement chaque geste lui était devenu insurmontable, un léger coup de vent et elle se briserait en mille morceaux. Elle n'entendait plus les paroles de Godric qui avait continué son discours. Toute vie avait cessé pour elle, et puis peu à peu, une pensée fit son chemin dans la tête d'Helena et cela lui parut être la seule solution possible, la seule qui arrangerait tout et ne mettrait personne dans l'embarras. La seule qui lui permettrait de tout oublier.

* * *

Suite et fin de cette journée au prochain chapitre ;)

Alors ?

Dryame


	10. 9  Une bien étrange soirée

Salut tout le monde!

Eh oui, on est mercredi alors je balance un nouveau chapitre. Comme ça, ça vous en fait deux rapprochés pour me faire pardonner de mon retard.

Sinon, **Mikeleadd**, merci beaucoup pour ta review, je suis contente que le tout te plaise jusqu'à maintenant. J'espère qu'il en ira de même pour la suite :)

Merci aussi à **Lunia55**, ravie de voir que tu aimes! Et voilà donc la suite! ;)

Et **Louckoum**, toujours au rendez-vous! Merci pour tes encouragements, j'espère que cette suite satisferas tes attentes. Mais la fin risque de te laisser... sur ta faim. Désolée. Enfin, je te laisse découvrir ça. ;)

Et merci aussi à **Little Miss SSmoon** pour m'avoir mise en favori et à **Superlils** pour l'alerte. Et comme je le dis toujours, un petit mot pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé est toujours le bienvenu! :D

Je vous laisse à la lecture, en espérant que ça vous plaise :)

Dryame

* * *

OoOo -9- Une bien étrange soirée oOoO

Helena partit en courant à travers la grande salle, ou plutôt, Helena s'enfuit. Bousculant à tort et à travers les gens sans les voir, ravalant ses larmes pour que personne ne voie la totalité de son désespoir. Elle ne voulait pas qu'on l'arrête, elle voulait aller jusqu'au bout.  
Mais si Helena ne prêtait pas attention aux gens qui l'entouraient, Hermione regardait chaque visage avec attention, prise de panique car la seule pensée qu'Helena émettait l'inquiétait, énormément ! Soudain elle capta un regard bien connu, et un déclic se fit dans sa tête et sans réfléchir vraiment elle profita de ce court lien pour crier mentalement aussi fort que possible, dans une sorte de légilimencie forcée un message bref mais clair.  
« -TOM, TOUR D'ASTRONOMIE, SAUVE MOI ! »  
Elle le répéta autant que possible durant le laps de temps où leurs regards se croisèrent et encore après en tentant de visualiser Tom et son regard noir si déstabilisant.  
Tom Jedusor était son dernier espoir. Et cette idée n'avait rien de rassurant.

Helena montait les escaliers, la respiration complètement hachée et décousue par les sanglots, les larmes et l'essoufflement pourtant elle ne ralentissait pas. L'énergie du désespoir la poussait toujours plus loin et plus vite à travers les étages de Poudlard. Hermione sentait son corps protester, chaque pas, chaque inspiration était un supplice, ses poumons en feu et son cœur tambourinant et douloureux comme si un poignard y était planté.  
Helena, totalement perdue dans sa douleur mentale, ne percevait plus rien des limites de son corps qu'elle poussait de plus en plus loin, à bout. Et c'est, presque, avec soulagement qu'Hermione vit l'entrée de la tour d'astronomie se dessiner au bout du couloir qu'Helena parcourait à grande foulée.  
Au moment où elle s'engagea dans les escaliers Hermione perçut un cri à l'autre bout du couloir, un cri prononcé par une voix semblable à celle de Tom bien que plus mature. Aussitôt une immense bouffée d'espoir explosa en elle, elle avait réussi à le contacter, et il était venu, l'aider, elle.

Lorsque Tom avait atterrit, il ne savait comment, dans le corps et la tête de Salazar Serpentard, il y avait découvert une personne que ni lui ni personne ne devait soupçonner. Salazar était quelqu'un de très cérébral, à penser sans cesse à toutes les conséquences que la moindre action pourrait avoir afin d'être sûr de ne pas faire d'erreur. A chaque instant de chacune de ses journées, il se forçait à analyser le moindre de ses sentiments, la moindre de ses réactions, apparaissant au premier abord froid, pour ne pas dire glacial. Rien chez lui n'était spontané, tout était parfaitement calculé à la virgule près, lui interdisant toute impulsivité.  
Ceci était le côté que les gens auraient pu deviner de Salazar Serpentard après l'avoir côtoyé.

Ce que Tom avait découvert ce jour là, c'était la couche encore au dessous, l'hypersensibilité de Salazar à l'encontre d'un millier de petites choses, sa façon de regarder chaque chose autour de lui comme si tout avait de l'importance. Et en effet, tout pour lui était important, il retenait et remarquait les moindres détails que ce soit dans le changement de quelque chose ou chez les gens. Et le fait d'observer les choses ainsi, avec un œil si ouvert lui permettait d'en savoir énormément sur les gens sans qu'ils ne s'en doutent.  
C'est pourquoi, il n'avait pas été surpris par le départ précipité d'Helena après le théâtral petit discours de ce prétentieux de Godric. Il avait bien deviné la relation qu'entretenaient secrètement le Sieur Godric Gryffondor et la Dame Helena Da Silva. Mais Salazar n'avait pas non plus manqué les nombreuses autres relations secrètes de Godric. Et la seule chose qui aurait pu le pousser au mariage était un bâtard… Marianne de Montmagny était donc enceinte. Helena avait toujours été très amoureuse de Godric, il était donc normal que la situation lui soit insupportable, rien de surprenant.

Ce qui le surprit en revanche c'est l'étrange douleur à l'estomac qui le prit lorsqu'il croisa le regard d'Helena lors de sa fuite et ce qui se passa ensuite. Il sortit dignement de la grande salle en prétextant un besoin urgent, seulement jamais au grand jamais il n'avait voulu faire ça. Tom venait, d'une façon complètement inconnue de reprendre le contrôle de son corps, laissant la conscience de Salazar se dépatouiller avec ce mystère.  
Dès que les portes de la grande salle furent refermées derrière lui, il entama le sprint le plus stressant de sa vie. Eliane avait piétiné son cerveau avec son message, broyant momentanément tout ce qui avait été lui, toutes ses pensées et ses envies ne laissant derrière elle qu'un champ de pensées dévasté, une panique et un besoin d'aider intense. C'était presque incontrôlable pour lui, et après un tel acte, il avait le sentiment que s'il ne sauvait pas Eliane ce soir cela l'obséderait jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Incapable de se retenir, il ne put qu'y aller.

C'est pourquoi il courut comme jamais il n'avait courut auparavant, ne se concentrant que sur les paroles que lui avait si douloureusement transmis Eliane afin d'oublier la brûlure de ses poumons à chaque respiration, sa peau brûlante sous l'effort, son sang tambourinant dans son cœur et ses tempes, ses muscles protestant à chaque pas supplémentaires toujours plus rapide.  
Sa progression était si rapide et il finit par rattraper Helena, elle était presque arrivée à la tour d'Astronomie lorsqu'il la vit enfin. Son cri ne la ralentit qu'une seconde avant qu'elle ne s'élance dans les escaliers de la tour. Tom accéléra encore le pas, puisant dans ses dernières ressources.  
Lorsqu'il déboucha en haut de la tour, le froid saisissant qu'il faisait au dehors soulagea un instant son corps douloureux mais il n'y fit guère attention. Tous ses sens étaient tournés vers Eliane, il lui fallait la sauver.  
« -Helena ! » S'entendit-il crier. « Ne faites pas ça ! » C'est Salazar qui avait parlé, dans un sursaut de conscience il avait reprit possession de ses moyens.

Hermione entendit la voix de Tom prononcer ces paroles salutaires. Helena avait décidé de sauter du haut de la tour d'Astronomie sous le coup de l'émotion, mais Hermione savait qu'il y avait de grandes chances pour que la présence de quelqu'un l'en empêche, que cela la pousse à la réflexion et qu'au final elle ne veuille plus mettre fin à ses jours. Une vague de soulagement l'envahit et elle écouta la suite avec grande attention.  
« -Laissez-moi. » Hoqueta Helena. « Laissez-moi seule. » Sa voix était brisée et pleine de désespoir, pourtant elle était un appel au secours à elle seule et Salazar l'avait bien compris, connaissant parfaitement la jeune femme qu'il avait devant lui.  
« -Non Helena. » Dit-il doucement en se rapprochant. « Je ne partirai pas, je ne te laisserai pas seule et je ferai tout pour t'empêcher de faire ce que tu es venu faire ici.  
-Pourquoi ! » Cria-t-elle au vide avant de continuer à prononcer ces mots comme une litanie en s'effondrant au sol, laissant s'écouler à travers les larmes toute l'immensité de son malheur, de sa douleur, de son avenir brisé, de sa vie foutue.  
N'ayant rien de bien à répondre à la jeune femme, Salazar se contenta de la prendre contre lui et ce à l'encontre de tout ce que lui dictait sa raison. Il laissa parler son instinct et son cœur pour la première fois depuis longtemps et il réconforta la jeune femme comme il pouvait, en parole douce et en étreinte confiante.

Hermione profitait elle aussi de cette étreinte pour relâcher un peu toute la tension accumulée au fil des semaines. Cette paire de bras qui réconfortait Helena réconfortait également, sans le savoir, le cœur d'une jeune fille qui avait récemment tout perdu et qui se battait à présent sans relâche pour tout sauver. Et personne n'avait été là pour la lui donner cette étreinte et il était délicieux d'en profiter, de s'entendre dire que tout finirait par bien se terminer, que tout allait bien et qu'on était là pour elle.  
Et c'est sans s'en rendre compte qu'elle s'agrippa aux épaules de Salazar, le serrant un peu plus contre lui et déversant quelques larmes de soulagement sur sa magnifique veste en velours vert. Elle était maître de ses mouvements mais la sensation de sécurité qu'elle ressentait ici à travers Helena et ses propres pensées ne le lui faisait pas remarquer. Elle se sentait tellement en sécurité que peu à peu les battements de son cœur diminuèrent et l'adrénaline arrêta d'envahir ses veines, la laissant épuisée, incapable du moindre mouvement et très bientôt endormie.

Salazar soupira de soulagement lorsqu'il sentie la jeune fille s'alourdir de plus en plus dans ses bras et sa respiration devenir lente et régulière. Il essaya de la soulever dans ses bras pour l'emmener dans un endroit plus chaud et plus confortable mais à peine tenta-t-il de se lever que ses jambes s'effondrèrent sous lui. Il ne pourrait plus faire un pas avant au moins le lendemain, ou du moins pas sans une potion adéquate... Il employa donc la solution à laquelle il aurait pu penser un peu plus tôt… Il saisi doucement Hermione, la serra solidement contre lui avant de transplaner jusque dans ses appartements.*  
Les appartements de Salazar étaient assez sobres avec comme teintes principales du vert et de l'argent. L'argenté se retrouvait dans tout ce qui pouvait être jatte et cruches en étain, cadre de miroir et rambarde d'escalier. Et le vert était maître dans ce qui était tissus d'ameublement et tentures. Pour le reste, les meubles étaient en bois brut assez foncé, les murs et le sol de cette pierre grise qui constituait le château.

Hermione papillonna quelques heures après s'être endormie dans la tour d'Astronomie, elle était surprise de se retrouver dans un lit mais elle n'en fit pas grand cas. C'était, après tout, la deuxième fois de la journée, sauf que cette fois-ci, les draps n'étaient plus rouges mais verts. Et aussi, elle était seule. Elle jeta un coup d'œil tout autour d'elle et découvrit qu'un mot avait été laissé, sur l'oreiller près du sien, à l'attention d'Helena.

_Helena,  
Désolé de ne pas rester avec vous, mais le banquet d'inauguration de Poudlard a besoin de moi. Je reviens dès que possible, en attendant, vu que vous êtes réveillée, vous pouvez faire ce que bon vous semble. Les elfes de maison ont apporté à votre attention une collation et ma bibliothèque est votre.  
Salazar Serpentard_

Hermione replia le message et le glissa dans une manche de sa robe où se trouvait une poche à mouchoir. Elle était surprise de ce message à la fois très conventionnel et pourtant très personnel. L'horloge dans la chambre indiquait qu'il serait bientôt minuit, et Hermione essaya de sortir des appartements de Salazar afin de se rendre à la soirée, elle voulait voir ce que cela pouvait bien donner, une fête d'époque, l'inauguration de Poudlard ! Mais elle s'aperçut rapidement qu'elle avait à nouveau perdu le contrôle de ses mouvements lorsqu'Helena commença à flâner ça et là et à ouvrir les placards à tout va, sans gêne. Et elle ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'elle trouva ce qu'elle cherchait : la meilleure bouteille d'eau de vie de Salazar.

Ainsi, elle s'installa devant la cheminée dans laquelle un bon feu brûlait, probablement entretenu par les elfes, et vida verre après verre la bouteille d'alcool. Puisque le suicide n'était plus envisageable, elle choisit d'essayer d'oublier dans l'alcool. Les larmes ne tardèrent pas à se mêler à son verre offrant un tableau étrange…

La jeune fille était assise au sol, les genoux repliés sous elle sa longue robe blanche s'étalait par terre l'entourant d'une grande étendue immaculée. Sa coiffure était tout en broussaille, des mèches folles s'échappaient de partout et son visage était ravagé par la douleur. Les larmes avait fait couler le charbon de ses yeux le long de ses joues en deux trainées noires. Pourtant la chaleur des flammes jetait sur elle une lumière douce et chaleureuse et l'alcool donnait à ses joues une teinte rouge qui contrastait étonnement avec sa détresse.

Hermione sentait son esprit s'engourdir de plus en plus sous l'effet de l'alcool, elle connaissait bien cette sensation pour avoir testé cette méthode, avant de se rendre compte qu'elle était peu concluante. Le réveil n'en était que plus dur.  
Elle se demanda longuement comment il pouvait bien être possible qu'elle s'envole jusqu'à la chambre de Salazar Serpentard jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente la chaleur de ses bras à travers le tissu de sa robe. Elle murmura doucement son nom en se rapprochant de lui. Il la déposa délicatement sur le lit avant de lui-même s'installer à ses côtés, en tout bien tout honneur, la laissant glisser à nouveau dans les limbes du sommeil.

« -NOON ! » Hermione se réveilla en sursaut, et courut sans trop savoir où aller jusqu'à une sorte d'évier où elle vomi de la bile et beaucoup de l'alcool qu'Helena avait ingurgité. Elle tremblait de tous ses membres, l'alcool, l'effort que ses muscles avaient dût fournir plus tôt dans la soirée et le cauchemar qu'elle venait de faire en étaient la cause. Elle tomba à genoux, des images de la dernière bataille repassant dans sa tête en boucle sans moyen de les arrêter, Ron qui meurt à petit feu après avoir perdu ses deux jambes, Ginny brûlée vive par trois sorts en même temps, Harry… Elle se releva et vomi à nouveau bien que son estomac soit entièrement vide. Elle pleurait à grand bruit, prise de panique et de douleur, ce qui ne tarda pas à éveiller Salazar.

« -Helena calmez-vous, c'est moi Salazar, ce n'est rien, tu as du faire un cauchemar... » Hermione se laissa faire à nouveau par les bras du fondateur qui la porta pour la troisième fois jusqu'à son lit, la voix de Tom Jedusor la rassurait tout en l'horrifiant.  
« -Tom, Tom. Jure-moi que tu ne le feras pas, jure-le moi. » Dit-elle, involontairement, en plein délire et encore grisée par l'eau de vie. « Jure-moi Tom, Tom… Tom… »  
Tom était déconcerté, il voyait Salazar qui ne savait que faire et il ne comprenait rien des paroles de la jeune femme, il ne savait que faire pour l'apaiser, elle bougeait de plus en plus et menaçait de se faire mal en tombant du lit et sans cesse elle répétait son nom et cette demande de promesse. Tout-en-lui lui criait de l'aider, ce message inscrit dans son cerveau se rallumait. Il fit ce qu'il pu pour la maintenir, il se mit au dessus d'elle pour tenir ses mains et ses jambes en même temps pour qu'elle arrête ses mouvements et il continua de lui parler, de prononcer des paroles réconfortantes mais la jeune fille ne se calmait pas au contraire, toujours en disant les même choses, elle parlait de plus en plus fort allant jusqu'à crier.  
« -Von Dort, c'est Jedusor ! » Finit-il par crier à son tour. « Calme-toi! Eli… »

Sans faire attention, en criant il s'était approché d'elle, si proche que dans un mouvement de tête leurs bouches s'étaient rencontrées, calmant instantanément Hermione et faisant taire Tom. Aussitôt Hermione libéra ses bras de l'étreinte de Tom pour les enrouler autour de son corps et le rapprocher, puis elle les fit rouler pour se mettre au dessus. Tom ne resta pas en reste longtemps, posant ses mains partout où il le pouvait comme s'il cherchait à pouvoir envelopper la totalité d'Hermione. Leur baiser s'approfondit et s'intensifia tout comme leurs mouvements, bientôt les habits ne tardèrent pas à voler ici et là dans la pièce et des gémissements envahirent les airs…

* * *

Alors, qu'est ce que vous en pensez, parce que je sais que cette fin ne va pas plaire à tous. Soit parce que ça s'arrête à un instant critique (mais je n'ai pas prévu d'écrire de lemon pour le moment donc bon...) ou parce que ça va trop vite (mais attendez quand même de voir la suite avant de dire ça ;) )

Soyez patient, la suite dans une semaine! (Ou samedi si y a beaucoup de demandes :D )

A bientôt! Portez-vous bien :)

Dryame


	11. 10  Un réveil difficile

Salut tout le monde!

J'espère que vous allez bien :) Et que vous êtes prêt pour ce nouveau chapitre! Je l'aurais bien posté mercredi soir mais le site a des petits problèmes je crois et je recevais un message d'erreur chaque fois que j'essayais d'upload. Désolée quand même pour le retard même si ce n'est pas de mon fait. Maintenant que ça remarche, j'en profite! :D

Merci **SasuHinaLove** pour ta review, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais jme doutais que la fin te plairait ^^ J'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue par ce chapitre ;)

**Louckoum**, jte pardonne ton "retard" puis vu que le site était en rade question upload, finalement t'étais dans les temps ;) Ouais ils vont vite en besogne, mais la situation n'était pas non plus très conventionnelle, tu admettras non? J'espère que ce chapitre te plairas :)

Et merci aussi à **Sollina, Rukie-chan** pour m'avoir mis en alerte.

Bonne lecture à tous!

Dryame

* * *

OoOo -10- Un réveil difficile oOoO

« -Oh putain de merde, ma tête. » Grommela Hermione s'attendant avec une phrase pareille à s'attirer les rires de ses nouvelles camarades de dortoir. Mais seul le silence accueillit ses paroles. Le silence… ? Pas tout à fait, à côté d'elle, quelqu'un respirait profondément. Elle ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté, éblouie par la lumière qui rentrait à flot par les grandes fenêtres de la pièce. Lorsqu'elle fut habituée, elle fit un tour d'horizon, reconnaissant avec stupeur les appartements de Salazar Serpentard, et lorsqu'elle tourna la tête elle aperçut un Tom Jedusor endormi tout ce qu'il y a de plus… nu.  
Elle ne tarda pas d'ailleurs à constater sa propre nudité, la lourde couverture dans laquelle elle s'était enroulée l'avait protégée du froid, laissant son compagnon à découvert. Mais le léger ronflement s'échappant des lèvres du jeune homme laissait à penser que ça ne le dérangeait pas tant que ça…  
Elle rougit en observant le corps nu de Tom Jedusor. Elle devait être l'une des premières, si ce n'était la première, à pouvoir voir le prince des Serpentards dans son plus simple appareil. Et si sa peau paraissait un peu trop blanche, le dessin de ses muscles tout en finesse et sans une once de graisse était tout à fait divin. Son visage restait malgré tout assez fermé. Même dans son sommeil il ne paraissait pas complètement détendu. Cela attrista un instant la jeune femme, mais elle délaissa rapidement sa contemplation silencieuse du jeune homme pour essayer de retracer le fil de la fin de nuit.  
Ses souvenirs de leur étreinte restaient très flous. Elle ne parvenait pas à dire qui dirigeait son corps à ce moment là… Elle, Helena, ou ce qui lui semblait avoir été, expliquant ainsi sa confusion, un mélange d'elles-deux. En avait-il été pareil pour Tom ? Et qu'en dirait-il. Cela aurait-il une quelconque importance pour lui ?

Bien que toutes ces questions l'intéressent beaucoup, elle avait une priorité plus forte… Celle de retrouver sa foutue robe. Hors de question pour elle que Tom se réveille avant qu'elle ne soit partie. Il faudrait qu'ils en parlent mais au réveil, c'était bien trop gênant.  
Elle se leva donc dans la tenue la plus simple qui soit, retenant un petit cri lorsque ses pieds touchèrent la pierre gelée du sol et ramassa sa robe de la veille qui était à terre, sous le pantalon que portait Salazar un peu plus tôt. Elle l'enfila avec grande difficulté, et dut se servir de plusieurs sorts pour bien la nouer, elle fit un tas des habits de Tom et nettoya comme elle pouvait les traces de larmes qui marquaient encore ses joues. Elle laissa un mot à l'attention de Tom, en lui disant qu'il faudrait qu'ils discutent et qu'elle l'attendait dans la grande salle. Elle espérait qu'il accepterait la conversation. Elle ne savait pas bien encore à quoi elle devait s'attendre avec lui.

Tout en marchant, elle regretta sa réserve personnelle de potion, et surtout la potion anti gueule de bois qui s'y trouvait, mais hélas elle l'avait laissée quarante ans dans le futur. Elle maudit donc les quatre fondateurs de Poudlard d'avoir créé ce sort pourri qui lui avait fait partager son corps avec une alcoolique en puissance et qui avait aussi détruit quelques unes de ses illusions sur la droiture d'esprit de Godric Gryffondor…  
Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la grande salle, peu de monde était déjà réveillé. Il était pourtant huit heure trente passé, les cours commençaient à neuf, et aux dernières nouvelles il ne lui semblait pas qu'ils aient été annulés ce jour-là aussi… Bien qu'Hermione l'espéra beaucoup. Elle ne se sentait absolument pas d'attaque pour travailler aujourd'hui.

« -Mademoiselle Granger, retournez-vous coucher, le directeur a également annulé les cours de la journée afin que tout le monde se remette de cette bien étrange soirée.  
-Bien professeur Dumbledore. » Répondit-elle machinalement, soulagée. « Mais avant je dois… Une minute. Comment m'avez-vous appelée ? »  
L'homme lui fit un clin d'œil à travers ses éternelles, semble-t-il, lunettes en demi-lune.  
« -Vous êtes convoquée dans mon bureau à quinze heure, nous en discuterons plus tranquillement à ce moment-là. » Dit-il d'une voix parfaitement calme et avec un petit sourire rassurant avant de s'en aller en sifflotant.

Hermione partit s'asseoir à la table des vert et argent, partagée entre l'idée du suicide et l'envie de vider une bouteille de whisky pur feu, avant de se souvenir où cela avait mené Helena la nuit précédente… La tête entre les mains, elle poussa un profond soupir, se servit une tasse de thé brûlante et se noya dedans sans plus jeter un regard aux alentours ruminant les évènements de la veille.  
Il lui fallu deux bonnes minutes pour voir qu'Anita lui parlait tout en retenant un sourire.  
« -Quoi qu'est ce qu'y a ? » Grommela-t-elle de mauvaise humeur  
« -Oh rien, ça fait juste dix minutes que je te demande comment s'est passée ta soirée hier, je ne t'y ai pas vu. Très jolie robe en tous cas, ça te va très bien.  
-Hum… » Approuva Hermione. « Sinon, ben si on oublie que j'ai failli me suicider, que je me suis finalement bourré la gueule à l'eau de vie et qu'avant et après avoir vomi j'ai fais des choses que je n'aurais pas du faire… La soirée n'était pas si atroce… Oooh mon dieu, c'te gueule de bois que je me tape… » Conclut-elle sous le rire éclatant d'Anita, un rire qu'elle réprima vite se souvenant qu'elle était dans la grande salle. « Et toi ? » Questionna la brunette pour détourner l'attention.  
-C'était plus tranquille, j'étais dans le corps de la servante d'une dame que j'ai aidé à s'habiller avant de l'accompagner durant tout le bal afin de répondre aux moindres de ses désirs… Tu as vu qui était en Salazar Serpentard ?  
Incapable de garder ça pour elle seule tant ça l'avait choquée, Hermione ne put s'empêcher d'évoquer ce qu'il s'était passé  
-Ouais, ouais, j'ai bien vu, très bien vu ma cocotte de très près et même un peu trop si tu vois ce que je veux dire… Tom… Et moi… On a…  
-Oh mon dieu ! Ne me dis pas que tu as… avec… ?  
-Si, ça c'était après avoir vomi… Avant… Dis-moi, tu as vu qui était Godric Gryffondor ? Je ne me souviens que des traces de griffures sur son dos et ses fesses… » Dit-elle mi-rieuse mi-horrifiée.  
« -Mmmh, me semble que c'était un Gryffondor de septième année. Mais il va falloir que tu m'explique un peu mieux ce qui s'est passé je ne comprends plus rien, je croyais que la copine de Gryffondor était super heureuse de se marier avec lui, pourquoi elle se serait tapée Salazar ensuite ?  
-Oui sauf que… Papy Gryffondor n'était pas si droit qu'on peut le penser, monsieur avait plusieurs amantes, dont moi, le jour où il a demandé en mariage Marianne de Monmachin. L'après-midi même nous avions une fougueuse relation dont je ne garde, Merlin merci, aucun souvenir et qui lui laissa quelques griffures ici et là. Puis, le soir même, toute heureuse et amoureuse, la dame que je suis va au bal prête à avouer son amour à tous et tombe de très haut en entendant le petit discours de Gryffondor qu'il prononce en me regardant droit dans les yeux. Donc je décide de me suicider en me jetant du haut de la tour d'astronomie. Salazar me sauve, je m'endors, il va au bal, je me réveille et me bourre la gueule, il rentre, je m'endors, je me réveille et je vomi puis on fait l'amour. Et s'en suit un réveil très difficile et très embarrassant… J'ai pas hâte que Jedusor arrive, j'ignore totalement comment on pourrait bien aborder le sujet.  
-Il n'y a pas trente-six façons d'y parvenir Von Dort… » Dit alors une voix grave dans son dos.

Hermione laissa s'échapper un « oh merde » assez peu classe tandis qu'elle se tournait, rougissante, vers Tom tandis qu'Anita s'excusait du regard de ne pas avoir pu la prévenir. Il était vrai qu'Anita avait essayé d'en placer une à plusieurs reprises et qu'elle ne l'avait pas laissé faire. Hermione s'éclaircit la gorge et proposa à Tom d'aller faire un tour pour discuter plus tranquillement. Chose qu'il accepta, tout deux étaient pressés de fuir le regard inquisiteur que leur lançait Anita, Tom parvenait à rester froid mais cette soirée si étrange était encore bien gravée dans sa mémoire et le troublait inhabituellement.

Dehors, le soleil chauffait doucement le parc et ils s'installèrent sur un banc bien ensoleillé donnant vue sur le lac et la forêt interdite, loin de toutes oreilles indiscrètes. Il devait être bientôt onze heure, et dans le château, le dernier lève-tard de cette journée commença à battre des paupières en s'étirant, déclenchant ainsi, sans le savoir, un sortilège mit spécialement en place par le directeur de l'école, avec l'accord de tous les professeurs, qui effaça de la mémoire des élèves, tous les évènements de la veille et de la nuit. Il avait été clair pour les professeurs que ce qu'il s'était passé n'était pas bon pour les élèves, ni pour le mystère entourant les fondateurs et la création de Poudlard, ou encore pour l'image si parfaite que les élèves avaient de chacun des pères de leurs maisons respectives, qui risquait d'avoir été ternie et qui pourrait décrédibiliser l'école… En bref tout un tas de raison autant éthique qu'économique mais qui fit que plus aucun élève inscrit à Poudlard à cette date n'eut de souvenir de cette nuit là.

« -Tom, ça va ?  
-Oui, qu'est ce que tu veux ? » Dit-il le visage dur après avoir eut une courte absence.  
« -Ben tu sais bien… » Commença Hermione gênée. « On devait discuter de ce qu'il s'est passé hier… Tu te souviens ?  
-Humm… » Chercha-t-il. « Oui je vois, notre discussion dans la bibliothèque, et sache que je n'ai pas changé d'avis. Je pense toujours que c'est Guzmán le meilleur. »  
Hermione secoua la tête interloquée, elle avait bien vu l'aura bleutée qui l'avait entouré le temps d'une seconde et son étourdissement ensuite… Cela lui rappelait le sort d'oubliette mais qui le lui aurait lancé, et pourquoi !  
« -Ok, heu et donc tu te souviens de quelque chose par rapport à hier soir ?  
-Pourquoi tu me poses ces questions Von-Dort ? » Répondit aussitôt Tom, glacial. « Ce que je fais de mes soirées ne te concerne pas. »

Hermione se leva troublée, et triste mais son masque était bien en place et Jedusor n'en vit rien. Elle le quitta avec une réplique un peu sèche et parti dans son dortoir pour se laver et se changer. Elle remarqua que tous les gens qu'elle croisait la regardaient bizarrement, et que tous portaient leur uniforme alors que cinq minutes plus tôt, beaucoup avaient encore, comme elle, leurs habits médiévaux de la veille.  
Dans son dortoir, Druella ne lui sauta pas dessus pour lui demander comment c'était passé sa soirée, ni même pour lui raconter la sienne, elle se contenta de la questionner sur sa tenue. Chose à laquelle Hermione ne prit pas le temps de répondre, fonçant dans la salle de bain pour être un peu seule.

Elle retira sa robe et la plia méthodiquement, elle tenait à la garder, elle était si belle et si chargée de souvenirs, pas tous bons mais elle était persuadée en son sein que l'expérience de la veille aurait son importance plus tard et elle souhaitait en garder une trace. Elle se doucha, appréciant l'eau brûlante qui en coulait et qui lui permettait d'oublier un peu tous ses tracas. Dumbledore saurait surement l'aider, lui expliquer ce qu'il venait de se passer, enfin à condition qu'i ne la fasse pas emmener directement à Azkaban.  
Hermione sortit de la salle de bain une heure plus tard après avoir massée méthodiquement ses jambes courbaturés, les cris de ses amies l'avait poussée à se dépêcher, elle était donc sortie sans avoir coiffé ses cheveux et à moitié déshabillée.

Elle termina de se préparer tout en s'excusant auprès de Druella concernant son comportement et inventa un mensonge concernant la robe (une mauvaise blague de la part des Gryffondors probablement) Si bien que dix minutes plus tard, tout était réglé entre elles et Druella ne lui en voulait pas et lui avait même certifié que si elle choppait le Gryffondor qui avait fait ça, ça irait mal pour lui !  
Anita les rejoint juste avant midi pour les pousser à aller manger un bout et bien qu'Hermione n'ait pas d'appétit ce midi là, elle consentit à les accompagner.  
Elle regrettait de ne pas avoir pu parler avec Tom de ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux. Même s'ils n'avaient été qu'à moitié conscients de leurs gestes, elle était persuadée qu'ils auraient pu tout stopper… Foutue magie… Et ce qu'elle regrettait le plus c'est qu'il semblait éviter volontairement son regard, elle avait ainsi perdue tout le semblant de complicité qu'elle avait pu avoir avec lui la veille dans la bibliothèque. Réduisant ainsi à néant son avancée concernant la mission qu'elle s'était donnée : « empêcher Tommy de devenir méchant Voldy »

Son masque était bien en place et elle le calqua sur la joie ambiante qui régnait car exceptionnellement cette année ils avaient eu deux jours de vacances supplémentaires comparé aux années précédentes. Elle mangea, finalement, avec un appétit qu'on ne lui avait encore jamais vu… Comme quoi, l'exercice ça creuse. Et elle parla avec entrain avec ses amies, un entrain qu'elle s'efforçait de ressentir, certaine que tout finirait par s'arranger. Et son rendez-vous avec Dumbledore ne pouvait que bien se passer… N'est-ce pas ?

* * *

Fallait pas non plus que ça soit trop facile :P

Nan sérieux, qu'est ce que vous en avez pensé?

Dryame.


	12. 11 Bouleversements

Salut tout le monde!

Voici donc un nouveau chapitre en ce mercredi. Je n'ai pas eu le temps la semaine dernière mais pour rattrapé un peu ce que je n'ai pas pu posté à cause du bug de FFnet, je vous poste deux chapitre ce soir.

En tous cas, merci **Louckoum** d'être toujours au rendez-vous, ça fait vraiment chaud au coeur de voir qu'au moins une personne suit assidument les aventure d'Hermione :D Pour ce qui est de ton beau gryffondor, je le ferais intervenir d'ici une vingtaine de chapitres (aux alentour du chapitre 28 ou 29 je dirais) donc je garde pour moi la surprise de son nom ;) Mais il ne devrait pas avoir une importance capitale.

Merci aussi à **Caeliaca** pour m'avoir mis en alerte et en favoris et à tous les lecteurs silencieux (un peu trop à mon goût :P)

Une review, ça mange pas de pain, mais qu'est ce que c'est cool pour moi! ;)

Bonne Lecture à tous!

Dryame

OoOo -11- Bouleversements oOoO

« -Entrez. » Fit la voix de Dumbledore avant même que sa main n'ait eue le temps de se lever pour frapper le battant de bois qui la séparait encore du bureau du professeur de métamorphose. Quinze heure était arrivé à la fois trop vite et trop lentement au goût de la jeune fille. Elle était totalement partagée entre curiosité et peur.

Elle craignait tout autant la réaction de Dumbledore face à ce qu'il avait pu découvrir la concernant, que ce qu'elle souhaitait avoir des explications sur ce qu'il s'était produit la veille et le matin même. Elle respira un grand coup, abaissa doucement la poignée et pressa de son bras la porte qui s'ouvrit en silence. Elle poussa un léger soupir de soulagement et une partie de la tension qu'elle avait accumulée depuis le matin s'évapora lorsqu'elle vit que seul Dumbledore et son éternel regard pétillant l'attendait. Il n'y avait ni détraqueurs ni aurors prêt à la punir d'avoir volé l'identité d'Eliane Von Dort.

Le bureau du professeur de métamorphose qu'était à l'époque Dumbledore ressemblait à celui qu'il aurait plus tard sous le titre de directeur. Il était plein d'inventions étranges, de livres parlant des sujets les plus étonnants et les plus divers, de parchemins, d'objets d'art et de travail… Tous disposés d'une manière désordonnée donnant une impression de capharnaüm dans lequel le professeur Dumbledore devait bien être le seul à s'y retrouver.

Il lui fit signe de s'asseoir sur l'un des confortables fauteuils disposés devant son bureau et lui proposa une tasse de thé qu'Hermione accepta avec délice, cherchant la plus petite excuse pour retarder la discussion… La peur avait pris le pas sur la curiosité.

Hélas en deux coups de baguette, une tasse fumante d'Earl Grey était apparue devant elle. Elle en bu une petite gorgée et leva les yeux vers son professeur qui la fixait de son regard perçant depuis quelques minutes déjà.

« -Bien mademoiselle Granger, je vais vous demander de ne pas m'interrompre dans ce que je vais vous dire et nous en discuterons, si vous le souhaitez, lorsque j'aurais fini. On est d'accord ? »

Hermione hocha la tête, peu pressée de devoir s'expliquer…

« -Bon. » Approuva-t-il. « Tout d'abord, je vais sûrement répondre à votre principale interrogation en vous disant que chaque année, après la répartition, j'ai une longue conversation avec le choixpeau magique qui m'informe sur les nouveaux élèves. Ceux que je devrais surveiller, ceux sur qui je peux compter, etcetera.

« C'est ainsi que j'ai découvert votre vrai nom… Car aussi bref que fut le passage du choixpeau sur votre crâne, cela a suffit à ce qu'il sache tout de vous et même certaines choses que vous devrez ignorer… Vous savez, ce que l'esprit humain refoule parce que cela lui est trop insupportable.

« -Je me dois tout de même de vous avouer que sans ma conversation avec le choixpeau, je n'aurais sûrement jamais deviné qui vous étiez et surtout que vous n'étiez pas Eliane Von Dort, et c'est pas faute d'avoir fait ma petite investigation vous concernant lorsque j'ai appris votre venue à Poudlard. Votre gourmette est authentique, tout comme paraissent l'être les papiers de l'orphelinat et les sort d'identité qu'on vous jette donnent Eliane Von Dort comme nom… C'est vraiment étonnant.

« Il faudra que nous en reparlions, imaginons que d'autres personnes arrivent au même résultat, cela pourrait être très dangereux… Si je savais quels sorts vous avez employé, cela m'aiderait. »

Hermione hocha la tête lui montrant qu'elle était d'accord, elle n'avait rien à cacher à Dumbledore, à son époque il avait été leur mentor, leur allié le plus précieux… Les connaissances qu'elle avait acquis en autodidacte à propos de la magie du sang n'étaient pas secrètes. Seule l'histoire du prisme devait le rester. Dumbledore était peut-être au courant, mais des fois que ça ne soit pas le cas, il ne valait mieux ne pas l'ébruiter. Il aurait pu vouloir se servir de l'appartement comme QG de l'Ordre ou autre et risquerait de mettre ne péril un secret important pour la protection des lieux magiques. Si cette information tombait entre de mauvaises mains ce pourrait être désastreux. Elle ne lui en parlerait pas. Ni à personne, sous aucun pretexte.

« -Par mesure de sécurité, le choixpeau a préféré tout me dire car même s'il ne sent rien de particulièrement mauvais en vous, il n'est pas sûr de lui… Les personnes plus âgées acquièrent une grande complexité d'esprit, des processus mentaux se créent, évoluent et se complexifient avec le temps qui passe. Et les fondateurs n'ont pas donné au choixpeau la capacité d'étudier les esprits adultes aussi bien que l'esprit des jeunes enfants.

« Il m'a raconté brièvement le pourquoi de votre venue en ce temps, la façon dont vous êtes venue et surtout de quelle époque vous veniez avant… J'aimerais d'ailleurs avoir, tout à l'heure, votre version des faits. Il se peut que le choixpeau ait mal interprété vos intentions et je ne voudrais pas qu'il y ait de quiproquo entre vous et moi.

« -Je crois qu'il est un peu tard pour ça, mais méfiez-vous tout de même des changements que vous allez opérer par votre présence ici. Je suppose que ma mise en garde n'aurait que peu d'effet sur vous et que si vous avez entreprit le voyage c'est que vous pensiez que cela était plus que justifié, mais soyez prudente malgré tout… Je ne voudrais pas que cela se retourne contre vous. Surtout que vous en avez déjà énormément fait même si vous l'ignorez encore… Je m'explique.

« Avant hier soir, le directeur a reçu une lettre, d'une façon tout ce qu'il y a de plus étrange, qui ne nous intéresse guère, si ce n'est que cela l'a assuré du fait qu'il ne s'agissait pas là d'un canular. Ce qui compte, c'est que cette lettre, anonyme qui plus est, lui annonçait la célébration des mille ans de Poudlard, sans lui préciser en quoi consisterait cette célébration.

« Et aujourd'hui, ce matin plus précisément, il a reçut une seconde lettre dédiant tous les élèves de Poudlard des remerciements, et pas n'importe quels remerciements, les remerciements les plus sincères et la gratitude éternelle de Salazar et Helena Serpentard. Et il y a, pour de telles effusions, une explication. Très simple en soi mais porteuse de lourdes conséquences de par sa complexité. Je vous explique.

« Jusqu'à aujourd'hui très peu de livres, et des controversés qui plus est, parlaient d'Helena Da Silva. Jusqu'à maintenant les conditions de sa mort restaient très floues. L'histoire de son tragique décès avait été étouffée car il nuisait à la réputation, tout juste naissante, de Poudlard de faire savoir au monde que le jour même de l'inauguration de l'école, une jeune femme s'était suicidée, sautant du haut de la plus haute tour du château, la tour d'astronomie. Et, qui plus est, à cause des hormones bouillonnantes du sieur Gryffondor.

« On a appris cette partie de l'histoire que bien plus tard lorsque des vieux journaux de la famille Da Silva refirent surface. Et jusqu'aujourd'hui les gens doutaient encore de la véracité des documents de la famille Da Silva…

« -Sauf qu'il s'avère qu'Helena hier soir, comme vous le savez bien, n'est pas morte. Seulement, elle n'est morte ni dans ce qu'on croyait être une reconstitution… Ni dans la réalité.

« Nous étions tous dans la peau d'individus de l'époque ayant eu un rôle, aussi minime soit-il, dans les évènements entourant l'inauguration de Poudlard, ce qui fait que j'ignore une grande partie des tenants et aboutissant du suicide d'Helena, mais je sais que vous l'incarniez et vous avez du faire quelque chose modifiant les évènements.

« Car non seulement ce soir là Helena Da Silva a survécut, changeant déjà un nombre considérable de choses mais surtout, Helena est tombée enceinte.

« Des rumeurs concernant l'identité du père ont toujours existé, mais Salazar, en homme d'honneur qu'il était, a épousé la demoiselle, avouant ainsi leur liaison charnelle d'un soir ou plus, et devint le père officiel du bambin. Ce qui a ici encore totalement chamboulé les choses.

« -Car, partant de là, Salazar Serpentard n'a pas pu se marier avec celle qu'il était censé épouser dans l'histoire : Dame Flavilla Vortigern. Ni même avoir avec elle les enfants qu'il aurait du et ainsi de suite.

« Tout comme il ne s'est pas querellé avec Godric, car il est apparu que ce n'était pas une histoire de sangs purs qui les avait opposés, mais ce non dit concernant la mort de Dame Da Silva. Serpentard resta tout de même une maison favorisant la pureté du sang car Salazar pensait que les dons magiques propres à chaque grande famille, comme le fourchelangue, risquaient de se perdre si le sang se retrouvait trop dilué. De plus les mariages entre les personnes de grandes familles sorcières permettaient de regrouper en un être des dons multiples, rendant les enfants de sang pur toujours plus puissants.

« Même si le temps passant, le manque de renouvellement de sang a provoqué des tares dans certaines familles de sang pur, donnant des sang-mêlés bien plus puissant que leur parent lors d'un premier mariage mixte. La théorie de Salazar n'était pas dénuée de logique et de véracité. Le tout aurait été d'équilibrer pureté du sang et consanguinité. Hélas certains ont pris l'importance du sang un peu trop au pied de la lettre.

« D'ailleurs le choixpeau l'a très bien compris puisqu'il accepte certains sang-mêlés dans la maison de Serpentard désormais.

« Quoique les gens en pense, je trouve que Salazar Serpentard a toujours été d'une grande sagesse, tout comme on remarqua par la suite, que Godric se calma nettement après son mariage et qu'il apparu plus comme l'image qu'on en a à l'heure actuelle, celle d'un homme flamboyant, toujours prêt à venir au secours des plus démunis, sans peur. Même les meilleurs d'entre nous ont un jour été jeunes et ont fait des bêtises. »

Hermione eut un maigre sourire, approuvant les dires de Dumbledore mais elle était trop stressée et choquée par ce qu'elle avait vécut depuis la veille pour l'assimiler vraiment. Cela demanderait un peu de temps.

« Enfin bref, tout ça pour vous expliquer que l'on a supprimé la mémoire des élèves concernant cette soirée afin qu'ils ne se compliquent pas la vie avec un double souvenir des choses. C'est déjà très difficile pour moi de vous raconter comment c'était avant hier et comment c'est maintenant pour laisser les élèves se perdre là-dedans. Imaginez un élève qui était avant à Serdaigle et qui là, après tous les changements opérés se retrouve à Serpentard, sauf qu'il a deux visions de Serpentard, l'ancienne et la nouvelle, sans parler de certaines notions en histoire de la magie et ainsi de suite.

« On a fait le test avant sur un professeur volontaire, effacer les souvenirs de la soirée a aussi supprimé tout les souvenirs de l'ancienne vie des élèves, en quelque sorte… On a jeté le sort à partir de la liste des élèves inscrit à Poudlard, c'est pourquoi il n'a pas fonctionné sur vous. Et ce soir, si on ne remarque pas d'erreur, les professeurs subiront également le sort d'amnésie. Je me suis porté volontaire pour être le dépositaire de la mémoire de cette soirée, j'effacerais donc une partie de la mémoire des professeurs ce soir et de vous même également si vous le souhaitez. »

Hermione réfléchit rapidement mais il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour être certaine de vouloir garder tous ses souvenirs. Il y avait trop en jeu pour ne pas garder toutes les cartes en main.

« Enfin, pour votre… mission, il faut que vous sachiez quelque chose… Mais avant, je dois m'assurer que le choixpeau ne m'a pas dit de choses erronées, vous êtes bien ici pour empêcher Tom Jedusor de mal tourner et de devenir le pire fléau que le monde magique ait connu depuis des siècles ? »

Hermione acquiesça.

« -Et vous pensez qu'il va mal tourner de façon irrémédiable lors de sa cinquième année, cette année donc, lorsqu'il ouvrira la Chambre des Secrets et tuera une élève de Poudlard, puis son père l'été qui suivra ?

-Oui, en effet…

-Bon, alors il faut en effet que je vous dise autre chose. Il me semble que Tom Jedusor n'est plus, à l'heure actuelle, l'unique dernier descendant de Salazar Serpentard, d'autres existent. Aucun n'est à Poudlard, mais cette information pourrait tout de même vous être utile. Seulement, rien de sa jeunesse n'a changé et il reste tout de même un sorcier très puissant et très ambitieux. Je vous laisse donc le soin de le sonder et de voir ce qu'il advient de votre rôle ici… Voilà, j'attends vos questions et vos remarques éventuelles. »

Hermione n'arrivait pas à assimiler tout à la fois, c'en était trop pour son cerveau fatigué à peine remis d'une gueule de bois… mémorable. Son premier voyage dans le temps l'avait, par les jeux du hasard et de la magie, amenée à participer à un second voyage dans le temps et par ses actes, elle venait de chambouler toute l'organisation des familles sorcières telles qu'elle les connaissait jusqu'à maintenant… Elle avait l'impression qui lui fallait tout réapprendre du monde sorcier. En même temps qu'elle se faisait cette réflexion, elle se rendit vite compte qu'elle connaissait déjà tout ce qui avait changé, chacun de ses souvenirs était comme doublé d'une version légèrement différente due à son voyage dans le temps.

Elle fut déçue de voir que cela n'avait rien changé au futur qu'elle connaissait. Leurs cours d'Histoire de la Magie avaient été sensiblement différents et les tensions entre Gryffondor et Serpentard à peine moins marquées, tout le reste était pareil. L'influence des fondateurs n'était pas assez importante pour que le changement d'Hermione agisse encore mille ans après.

Elle ne comprenait pas bien alors l'intérêt d'un tel déploiement de magie. Enfin… Si elle avait pu rendre Salazar Serpentard heureux et sauver une vie, ce n'était pas complètement inutile, mais ça ne l'avançait guère. Le seul avantage qu'elle voyait était de se dire que peut-être Tom serait moins froid, moins secret et que sous couvert d'un nouveau débat sur un quelconque et passionnant sujet elle parviendrait à retrouver le peu de complicité qui les avait unis le temps de quelques heures. Quoique.. Dumbledore avait dit que rien n'avait changé dans sa jeunesse, pourquoi alors serait-il si différent ?

Elle secoua la tête, toute cette histoire était devenue un vrai casse-tête, et tenta de se souvenirs des quelques remarques ou question qui lui avaient brûlé les lèvres durant le récit de Dumbledore.

La jeune femme commença par lui expliquer, assez succinctement afin de ne pas trop en dévoiler concernant le futur, les raisons de sa venue ici, la création du retourneur de temps, et les sorts masquant sa véritable identité. Elle en profita pour s'étendre un peu sur les doutes qu'elle avait eut, sur le fait qu'elle avait, à cause de son voyage, rajeunit de presque cinq ans. Ils se mirent d'accord sur le fait qu'un tel retour dans le temps ne pouvait être sans conséquences pour le voyageur et qu'elle avait du perdre environ un an par décennie remontée. Ce fait apportait une nouvelle donnée à propos des voyages temporels. Autorisé de seulement quelques heures, et très contrôlés par le ministère pour éviter de trop lourdes conséquences, ces voyages se retrouvaient maintenant limités par l'âge du voyageur. A remonter trop loin en arrière, il se pourrait qu'il rajeunisse au point de n'être qu'un enfant voir de ne pas être né…

Parler lui faisait du bien et peu à peu elle se sentit un peu plus apaisée…

« -C'est Salazar le père. » Dit soudain Hermione. « Je me souviens, j'ai prononcé un sort de contraception lorsque je me suis rendue compte qu'Helena venait de coucher avec Godric.

-Un sort de contraception ? Jamais entendu parler ! Ca ne doit pas encore exister… C'est intéressant comme idée, un sort pour ne pas tomber enceinte, il faudra que j'en parle à des amis.

-Faites attention, le sort n'a pas été créé avant 1975, si vous en parlez trop tôt, beaucoup de familles risquent de voir leur progéniture réduite et cela pourrait tout changer dans le futur… »

Prévint Hermione malgré tous les changements qu'elle avait déjà produits, certains plus involontairement que d'autres…

« -Mais pourquoi Salazar a-t-il envoyé une lettre au directeur, et comment un tel sort a-t-il pu être mis en place ! » Explosa soudain Hermione, l'incompréhension se mêlant à l'admiration.

« -Il semble que la puissance de Salazar ait été quelque peu… sous-estimée. Et je ne comprends pas, moi-même, comment à mille ans d'intervalle il ait pu se rendre compte du changement qui a été opéré… Ceci restera, je crois, à jamais dans les mystères insolubles de la magie… Quant au pourquoi, il est possible que Salazar n'ait jamais aimé la femme qui lui était destinée et qu'il éprouvait en secret des sentiments pour Dame Da Silva.

-Mmh, c'est possible, et cela expliquerait que Tom ait réussi à reprendre facilement le contrôle de Salazar après mon appel à l'aide. »

Dumbledore demanda aussitôt à Hermione de raconter tout ce qu'il s'était passé, et elle put enfin se libérer un peu du poids des évènements de cette soirée. La tentative de suicide d'Helena l'avait marqué plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu et elle s'était sentie si proche d'elle que la délivrance de la mort ne lui avait pas parut si terrible… Elle pu aussi parler de ses cauchemars à quelqu'un qui saurait la comprendre et cela lui fit du bien. Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues sans qu'elle s'en rende compte tandis qu'elle racontait avec moult détails la mort lente de Ron, celle horrible de Ginny… Et Harry, celle dont elle ne parvenait pas à parler tellement elle avait été horrible, innommable même. Il y eu un long silence avant qu'elle raconte, rougissante, au futur directeur comment Helena en était venu à coucher avec Salazar bien qu'elle lui précisa qu'elle n'était pas sûre de qui contrôlait les corps à ce moment là.

Dumbledore lui avoua que le sortilège ne s'était pas complètement terminé avant l'aube et que donc, lors de leurs ébats, ils avaient été, elle et Tom, sous l'emprise du sort. Cela la soulagea un peu même si elle n'était pas entièrement convaincue… Après tout, tous les deux avaient réussi à reprendre le contrôle de leur corps plusieurs fois lors de la soirée. Pourquoi pas à ce moment là alors ?

« -Bien. » Finit-il par dire après un silence. « Mademoiselle Granger, je vais vous laisser méditer sur tout ça et vais en faire de même de mon côté. Mais voilà, je voulais que vous sachiez que si un jour, n'importe quand, vous avez besoin de parler à propos de votre voyage, de ce qu'il vous arrive ou même d'autre chose, ma porte vous est grande ouverte. Et… vous serez toujours la bienvenue. »

Hermione était estomaquée, il n'avait pas fait mine de la gronder, de douter d'elle ou quoique ce soit d'autre. Il paraissait confiant et prêt à l'aider comme s'il recevait des voyageurs temporels chamboulant l'organisation du monde sorcier tous les jours. Mais bien trop préoccupée par Tom et les diverses révélations du directeur elle décida de laisser couler et d'en profiter. Elle n'aurait pas une telle chance deux fois…

Alors alors? Qu'est ce que vous en pensez?


	13. 12  La vie continue

Et me revoilà direct pour le second chapitre de ce soir. Centré sur Tom ce coup ci, j'espère que ça vous plaira!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

OoOo -12- La vie continue oOoO

On était le samedi 7 septembre, et cela faisait trois jours que les cours avaient repris. Tom Jedusor était connu dans toute l'école, réputé pour être le meilleur élève depuis une cinquantaine d'années. Mais il était surtout craint par une majorité d'élèves, terrifiés par sa froideur, sa puissance et par son regard d'obsidienne. Il était admiré par les plus courageux qui jalousaient son apparente facilité à réussir à obtenir tout ce qu'il désirait et son succès auprès de la population féminine du château et enfin, il était respecté par les élèves de sa maison. Sa façon de faire en sorte que tous accèdent à ses désirs et la poigne de fer avec laquelle il brisait les malheureux refusant de le satisfaire avaient forcés leur déférence.

Ainsi Tom Jedusor s'était façonné sa réputation, plus ou moins fondée, ne laissant personne indifférent. Il avait fait en sorte que la majorité des élèves de sa maison le suive de son propre choix et que les autres et ceux des autres maisons le craignent ou l'admirent suffisamment pour ne pas troubler ses plans.

Ses débuts à Poudlard n'avaient pourtant rien eut d'aisé, le doute concernant ses origines, son statut d'orphelin avait fait de lui la cible favorite des Serpentards. Il avait été décidé qu'il serait le larbin de la maison, comme il y en avait un chaque année. Seulement ils ne s'étaient pas attendus à ce que le garçon se rebelle aussi vivement. Il avait une résistance incroyable aux sortilèges et à la douleur si bien qu'au début il trouvait le moyen de s'approcher malgré un feu nourrit de sortilèges cuisant et tabassait ses ennemis avec une violence peu commune. Et peu à peu, les jours passant, Tom avait lu plus de livres qu'on l'aurait cru possible, engrangeant en mémoire, sortilèges d'attaque et de protection. Ses notes étaient mauvaises car il bâclait ses devoirs pour être toujours plus puissant contre ses agresseurs. A partir du jour où il avait pu répliquer dignement, ses notes s'étaient nettement améliorées, entrant ainsi dans les bonnes grâces de ses professeurs qui pensaient alors qu'il avait travaillé dur pour en arriver là alors que tout lui était venu avec une aisance déconcertante, il était fait pour la magie.

Il s'était peu à peu forgé une place de chef dans la maison des vert et argent, terrifiant aussi bien les plus jeunes que les plus âgés par sa puissance et sa froideur tout en se faisant respecter par son intelligence et sa ruse.

Pourtant, ce soir là, son regard sombre planté dans son reflet, Tom Jedusor n'avait plus rien de froid. Trois heures ne devrait pas tarder à sonner au clocher de Poudlard et lui, il était là, debout, seul, enfermé dans la salle de bain de son dortoir. Ses yeux étaient troublés, sa respiration saccadée et sur ses joues on pouvait encore apercevoir les traces des larmes brûlantes qu'il avait versé dans son sommeil. Cela faisait trois jours que les cours avaient repris et cela faisait trois nuits qu'il se réveillait en panique, le cœur au bord des lèvres, le visage couvert de larmes.

Appuyé sur le rebord d'un des lavabos, il tentait peu à peu de regagner son calme et d'oublier son rêve, ses images et ce qu'il lui faisait ressentir.

Jamais au grand jamais Tom Jedusor n'avait fait de cauchemar aussi terrifiant, il le suivait sans cesse nuit après nuit, mais aussi jour après jour… Parfois sans prévenir, d'un seul coup, son cœur pouvait se glacer et dans sa tête un appel à l'aide résonnait sans fin, près à lui faire perdre l'esprit tant il se sentait impuissant. Dans ces moments là, il n'avait plus qu'une seule envie, qu'un seul but… L'aider, la sauver mais le problème restait le même, aussi bien dans son rêve que dans la réalité, il ne savait pas qui.

En cet instant précis, alors que trois coups sonnaient à l'horloge de Poudlard, il ressentait cet appel, allié à la douleur incommensurable de ne pouvoir y répondre. Non seulement il n'avait personne à aider, mais de plus, il n'était pas homme à aider n'importe qui. Cela lui arrivait parfois quand il pensait que se mettre la personne en poche pour plus tard lui serait utile. Mais il ne faisait ça que par ambition. Et Tom Jedusor était ambitieux… Très ambitieux.

Incapable donc de faire baisser la douleur que causait en son esprit l'appel, il décida de l'oublier et pour ça, il mit un magistral coup de poing dans le miroir de la salle de bain, s'éclatant les articulations sans endommager la surface de verre… Foutus enchantements !

Il frappa à plusieurs reprises l'indestructible miroir, évacuant ainsi colère, douleur et frustration qui emplissaient son esprit affaibli par trois nuits d'un sommeil agité. Il frappa jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus lever la main tant la douleur était forte, il tenta de bouger ses doigts mais ce n'eut que pour seul effet de faire dégringoler un flot de larmes de ses yeux sans qu'il puisse faire quoique ce soit pour les retenir, le mâchoires serrées pour ne pas crier. C'était cassé, à n'en pas douter…

Il essuya ses yeux de sa main valide et lança sur son autre main un sort de froid afin que celle-ci n'enfle pas trop et que la douleur soit anesthésiée.

La souffrance causée par sa blessure s'étant atténuée comme il le désirait, il en profita pour s'essuyer un peu le visage avec une serviette, reprendre un visage un peu plus humain et enfiler cape et chaussures afin d'accéder à l'infirmerie avant que sa main ne se remette à le faire souffrir, quelques élancements en provenance de ses doigts le poussèrent à accélérer la cadence.

Les couloirs de l'école étaient déserts à une heure pareille de la nuit et il ne tarda pas à voir l'entrée de l'infirmerie apparaître après un dernier virage. Il y pénétra aussi silencieux qu'un fantôme, qui ne serait pas Peeves, afin de ne pas éveiller les malades endormis, la traversa jusqu'à arriver devant la porte derrière laquelle le médecin de l'école dormait et y frappa doucement.

Aussitôt un grognement se fit entendre de l'autre côté et quelques minutes plus tard, un homme, encore tout ensommeillé, en robe de chambre jaune et verte vint lui ouvrir.

Le Docteur Arcambal, l'infirmier attitré de l'école était un vieil homme à la tignasse encore épaisse mais entièrement blanche, et aux sourcils plus longs que la moyenne lui donnant l'air d'un vénérable lutin.

Tom l'appréciait, le vieux docteur l'avait souvent soigné après ses rixes contres ses rivaux et peu à peu une certaine complicité s'était établie entre eux… Le docteur Arcambal faisait partie de ses personnes qui n'ont jamais oublié qu'elles ont été jeunes un jour et qu'elles ont fait les mêmes bêtises. Cela ne l'empêchait pas de réprimander Tom lorsqu'il avait fait une erreur mais il ne lui en garderait pas rancune, sachant parfaitement que la jeunesse était en droit de se tromper.

Etrangement Tom n'avait jamais méprisé cet homme comme il pouvait mépriser ses professeurs. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'Arcambal ne l'avait jamais jugé. Il l'avait pris tel qu'il était acceptant ses défauts et ses qualités, complètement neutre, reconnaissant son intelligence, sans se laisser aveugler et gardant pour lui ce qu'il savait du jeune homme. Le vieux docteur en avait assez vu dans sa vie pour savoir qu'il fallait de tout pour faire un monde et surtout pour avoir fait comprendre aux autres que ce qu'il se passait entre lui et un patient n'était les oignons de personne.

Tom l'avait vite cerné et avait compris qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en cet homme. Pas confiance comme un allié qui le suivrait mais comme un roc. Il resterait neutre dans la tourmente. Il ne le trahirait pas mais il ne l'aiderait pas pour autant et Tom Jedusor respectait ça.

Le docteur lui fit signe d'entrer.

Arcambal contourna son bureau et chaussa sur son nez de petites loupes rondes sans branches en soupirant.

« -Aller, dis-moi Tom ce qui t'amène chez moi si tôt dans l'année. »

Sans dire un mot le jeune homme souleva sa main pour l'exposer à la faible lumière que dégageait la lampe à pétrole allumée sur le bureau. Il s'aperçut alors que, malgré son sort, elle avait d'ors et déjà doublé de volume et la douleur se faisait à nouveau de plus en plus présente. Mais au moins la préoccupation qu'il avait pu avoir pour sa main avait éloigné l'appel. Le docteur Arcambal étouffa une exclamation en voyant dans quel état elle était, par endroit la peau avait craqué faisant des trainées de sang entre ses doigts et sous ses ongles, des bleus qui tournaient déjà au violet recouvraient sa main, et, le gonflement et quelques os cassés lui donnait un air plus très humain.

Il secoua la tête en soupirant à nouveau et y jeta quelques sorts afin d'établir un diagnostic complet. Il partit sans un mot en direction de la réserve et en sortit deux potions différentes et une sorte de gant en métal.

« -Tiens, avale ça. » Dit le docteur en lui tendant une fiole pleine d'une potion épaisse et brune à l'allure peu aguichante. « Ca permettra que tu ne souffre pas trop pendant que je remets les os en place, ensuite, tu enfileras ce gant qui maintiendra ta main immobile pour que cette seconde potion ressoude tes os au mieux. Et tu passeras la nuit ici, comme ça demain je vérifierais que tu es bien guéri. »

Tom bu sans un mot la potion marron sans pouvoir retenir une grimace de dégoût. Ce n'était pas tant le goût, qui était plutôt fade et discret, que la consistance qui inspirait cette répulsion au jeune homme. La potion était visqueuse et froide et lui donnait l'impression qu'un troll s'était mouché dans la fiole et qu'il buvait ses glaires.

« -Comment as-tu réussi à faire de ta main une telle bouillie ? » Demanda le docteur Arcambal pendant que magiquement il remettait un à un les bouts d'os comme ils étaient censés être.

« -Je me suis battu.» Marmonna Tom.

Le docteur étouffa un rire.

« -Oui bien sûr, tu t'es battu, à trois heures du matin, et tu as réduit ta main en bouillie contre le visage de quelqu'un qui a décidé de ne pas venir me voir. La seule chose qui aurait pu te mettre dans un état pareil c'est une rencontre inopinée d'une grande violence et à plusieurs reprises… _Avec un mur…_Le docteur avait insisté sur ces derniers mots.

-Miroir… » Souffla le jeune homme découragé par la perspicacité du médecin.

« -Bénissons les sorts d'invulnérabilité alors, sinon je crois que je n'aurais rien pu faire si en plus j'avais du soigner autant d'entailles que de brisures… Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? »

Tom serra violemment les mâchoires, peu enclin à révéler ses cauchemars, mais il n'était pas non plus en état pour trouver un mensonge convenable. Il opta donc pour la vérité.

« -Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler Doc'. »

Le vieil homme hocha la tête et ne dit pas un mot de plus sortant du cadre médical pur et dur. Il fallu un petit quart d'heure au vieil homme pour avoir fini de remettre les os dans leur position normale, et Tom but la seconde potion une fois l'étrange gant enfilé. Il était léger comme tout et Tom était dans l'incapacité totale de bouger, ne serait-ce que d'un micron, le petit doigt sans pour autant se sentir comprimé. La magie avait vraiment de bons côtés

Il enfila rapidement un pyjama de l'infirmerie, laissant le soin au docteur de s'occuper de ses affaires - un elfe passerait surement les prendre dans la nuit - et il se mit en quête d'un lit vide. Il s'arrêta au premier venu et commença à grimper tant bien que mal dessus et à entrer dans les draps, chose peu aisée avec une seule main fonctionnelle, lorsqu'un bruit à côté de lui attira son attention, un étrange mélange entre soupir et gémissement. Aussitôt son cœur se mit à battre la chamade, son sang pulsant bruyamment à ses oreilles.

Sans s'en rendre compte il retint sa respiration et se laissa glisser au sol, pieds nus sur les pierres glacées, entrouvrit le rideau qui le séparait du lit d'à côté. Une jeune fille se débattait doucement dans son sommeil, Tom pouvait voir ses poings se fermer et s'ouvrir à intervalle régulier et sa respiration était assez erratique.

Soudain, comme si quelqu'un avait crié dans l'infirmerie silencieuse, Tom sursauta et porta les mains à sa tête, l'insupportable appel à l'aide résonnait avec plus de force que jamais en son esprit. Il serra les mâchoires à s'en faire sauter l'émail des dents et grogna sans pouvoir se retenir, incapable d'agir, paralysé par cette demande dont il ignorait comment la soulager.

La jeune fille, dans son sommeil agité, tourna la tête vers lui et il la reconnu enfin. C'était la nouvelle, cette Eliane Von-Dort. Elle soupira à nouveau, et Tom crut apercevoir une larme briller dans la faible lumière régnant dans l'infirmerie et aussitôt l'appel se fit réentendre avec plus de force et de bruit que jamais auparavant.

Il serra les dents, respira un grand coup et fit ce qu'il n'aurait jamais osé faire si la jeune fille n'avait pas été de sa maison…

Il s'approcha à pas de loup du lit de la brunette et remonta doucement la couverture, qui avait glissé, sur ses épaules. Il passa délicatement une main dans les cheveux en broussaille d'Hermione en murmurant quelques mots réconfortants, il fit comme il aurait voulu qu'on lui fasse lorsqu'il s'éveillait après un cauchemar à l'orphelinat quand il était encore tout petit, avant de devenir fort…

Il lui sembla que plus il lui parlait, plus elle se calmait et repartait vers des songes plus doux et Tom sentait l'appel diminuer au point de devenir si faible qu'il se sentit libéré comme jamais depuis trois jours. Cela lui apporta un tel bien-être de ne plus entendre sans cesse cet « aide-moi » déchirant dans ses pensées qu'il hésita à quitter le lit de la jeune fille, redoutant que cela ne revienne.

C'est le docteur qui vint le sortir de l'impasse en lui chuchotant d'aller se coucher, ce à quoi, Tom ne pu s'empêcher de répondre comme un enfant prit en faute.

« -Elle faisait un cauchemar… »

Le vieux médecin jeta un long regard compatissant à sa patiente avant de plonger ses yeux dans ceux du jeune homme et de hocher la tête.

« -Cela ne m'étonne pas. » Commença-t-il en s'approchant du lit de Jedusor pour l'aider à se glisser dans les couvertures. « Chaque sort quand il est lancé sur une personne laisse une marque. Pour des personnes normales, ces marques s'effacent au fur et à mesure avec le temps… Mais par exemple, les aurors, à cause de leurs entrainements intensifs et de leurs combats contre les sorciers malveillants, se retrouvent à avoir beaucoup trop de marques ce qui devient nocif pour leur santé. On leur conseille alors de prendre quelques mois de repos, afin de se soigner et de revenir au mieux de leur forme car seul le temps peut venir à bout de ces résidus magiques.

« La jeune fille ici présente a reçu plus de sortilèges que je n'en ai jamais vu sur une enfant de son âge et son taux de marques, si je puis dire est très élevé et a fragilisé sa santé, et baissé ses protections naturelles. Je crois que Peeves l'a attaquée, c'est un Gryffondor qui me l'a ramenée, elle était trempée et inconsciente déjà entrain de tomber malade alors que ça ne faisait pas plus d'un quart d'heure qu'elle avait été arrosée.

« Je ne devrais pas te dire tout ça techniquement, mais comme tu es dans sa classe, j'aimerais que tu la surveilles pour moi et que tu essayes au possible d'éviter quelle ne reçoive un sortilège, aussi petit soit-il. »

Tom hocha doucement la tête en signe d'assentiment, conscient que le docteur lui en avait en effet dit beaucoup plus qu'il ne l'aurait du mais il lui parut naturel d'aider Eliane à ne pas être plus malade qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Il se fit aussitôt la réflexion qu'aider cette Eliane n'avait strictement rien de normal. Il ne lui devait rien, ni à elle ni a Arcambal. Qu'il se débrouille tout seul s'il voulait la surveiller !

Une fois bien installé et bordé par le docteur, qui avait toujours agi ainsi avec ses patients : complicité et paternalisme, Tom n'eut pas à attendre longtemps pour que Morphée ne revienne le chercher l'entourant cette fois-ci d'une étreinte sereine et reposante et non cet étouffement angoissant qu'il connaissait depuis trois longues nuits.

Ce fut une de ses meilleures nuit depuis longtemps et aucun cauchemar ne vint troubler son repos, en revanche, plusieurs rêves vinrent l'égayer…

Un étrange appartement aux murs de pierre, et une jeune femme, la plus belle qu'il n'ait jamais vu, allongée à même le sol glacé devant une cheminée aux flammes gigantesques éclairant sa peau de miel et donnant à ses cheveux cacao un éclat éblouissant. Il se voyait la porter et sentait le long de son corps et de ses bras les longs pans de la robe blanche et bleue de la demoiselle le caresser d'une douceur infinie tandis qu'elle ne pesait pas plus lourd qu'une plume.

Il sentait dans son cœur l'excitation et la joie, le bonheur et l'allégresse de voir cet instant enfin réalisé comme ci le simple geste d'allonger la jeune femme et de la border était la consécration finale de toute une vie. Il sentit la douceur de sa peau lorsqu'il embrassa chastement son front et ses cheveux un peu défaits lui chatouillèrent le nez.

Son ventre explosait d'énergie tel un feu d'artifice gigantesque…

* * *

Verdict?

A la semaine prochaine,

Dryame


	14. 13  Crises

Salut tout le monde!

Je suis désolée, j'ai un jour de retard et aucune excuse. J'ai juste complètement zappé hier et je ne m'en suis souvenue que ce matin après être partie au boulot.

Sinon, un très très grand merci à **SasuHinaLove** et **Louckoum** pour vos reviews, c'est toujours un immense plaisir que de les lire. Et pour ta question Louckoum (aller, ce coup ci jte répondre clairement sans te dire d'attendre :P) Hermione ne fait pas partie des héritiers de Serpentard puisqu'elle existait déjà avant (quand Salazar n'avait pas épousé Helena) et sa lignée n'a donc pas changé.) Si tu veux plus de détail autour de ce point, dis-le moi, je te le détaillerai en MP ;)

En tous cas, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira!

Bonne lecture à tous :)

* * *

OoOo -13- Crises oOoO

Hermione s'éveilla doucement dans l'infirmerie. Elle pouvait entendre à côté d'elle le docteur Arcambal qui parlait à un élève, elle releva doucement la tête pour jeter un œil vers le lit d'à côté. Par chance le rideau était ouvert et elle pu observer à loisir le vieux médecin retirant un étrange gant de la main de Tom Jedusor.

« -Voilà, attends, je vérifie une dernière chose. » Le docteur jeta un sort à la main du jeune homme. « C'est parfait, tous les os se sont ressoudés comme il faut. Fait bien attention car tes os sont tout de même fragilisés et le resteront quelques jours encore donc évite les rencontres inopinées avec des surfaces dures… Compris ? »

Le jeune homme hocha la tête sombrement. La brunette ne comprit pas la dernière remarque du docteur et elle ne pu s'appesantir à la réflexion parce que le vieil homme l'avait remarquée et il se dirigeait à présent vers elle. Ce fut au tour de Tom de l'observer.

« -Comment vous sentez vous Mademoiselle Von-Dort ?

-Bien Monsieur, je vais pouvoir sortir de l'infirmerie aujourd'hui, dites ?

-Sûrement, mais pas avant que vous m'ayez bu cette potion revitalisante et que vous ne m'ayez expliqué comment vous êtes arrivée là… Ou plutôt, comment vous êtes tombée dans les pommes au milieu d'une mare dans un couloir pas très loin de la bibliothèque. »

Le docteur lui tendit une fiole tout en lui faisant un clin d'œil. La jeune fille rougit un peu et bu la potion avant de se mettre à parler.

« -Ben, en fait, je sortais de la bibliothèque pour aller manger, je faisais des recherches importantes et je n'ai pas vu le temps passer ce qui fait que vers 15h j'ai découvert que j'avais raté le repas de midi, j'ai donc continué à travailler en attendant que le celui du soir soit servit. Et comme je ne prends jamais de petit déjeuné, je n'avais pas mangé de la journée. Et, hum, en sortant de la bibliothèque hier soir j'ai vu que j'étais en retard alors j'ai décidé de courir un peu pour ne pas manquer ce repas sauf que j'ai croisé cet étrange fantôme, Peeves je crois, et comme il m'a vue courir, il a voulu me ralentir. Il m'a donc jeté des bombes à eau et fait tomber. Essoufflée, affamée et trempée que j'étais j'ai essayé de me relever mais j'ai glissé et je me suis cognée, après ça… Trou noir.

-Ne vous en faites pas, c'est le préfet de Gryffondor qui vous a trouvé pas longtemps après puisqu'il m'a avoué avoir entendu le caquètement joyeux de Peeves. Vous avez joué de malchance. La prochaine fois que vous sautez un repas, venez me voir plutôt que de rester affamée et de faire une crise d'hypoglycémie… Tant que ça reste exceptionnel, je peux bien vous nourrir une fois de temps à autre jeune fille. »

Hermione hocha la tête timidement, surprise du gouffre qui existait entre ce docteur et Madame Pomfresh. Elle promit qu'à l'avenir elle ferait plus attention et eu l'autorisation de sortir en même temps que Tom qui à sa grande surprise l'avait attendue.

« -Von-Dort.

-Tom. » Elle ne savait pas quoi ajouter, elle ne savait plus comment réagir avec lui.

« -Tu… » Commença-t-il avant de se raviser. « Je me demandais si tu avais déjà un binôme pour le cours de potion… Slughorn nous propose de choisir quelqu'un différent chaque année et tu as l'air de bien te débrouiller en classe et d'être sérieuse et cela me changerait de tous ces mollusques si jamais on se mettait ensemble lundi. Qu'est ce que tu en dis ? »

Hermione sourit mélancoliquement à l'évocation du mot « mollusques » qui lui rappelait son professeur de potion, qui aussi horrible fut-il, avait été un très bon enseignant et un très grand homme.

« -Ca serait avec plaisir Tom, surtout qu'Anita et Druella ont déjà décidé de se mettre ensemble. J'étais toute seule. Bon, ben, reprit-elle après un silence, je vais aller à la salle commune prendre une douche et ensuite j'irais déjeuner. Tu m'accompagnes ?... A la salle commune j'entends. » Finit-elle par rajouter voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas.

Il finit par hocher la tête et c'est ainsi que Tom et Hermione prirent la direction des cachots, marchant côte à côte silencieusement.

La brunette n'osait pas croire la chance qui lui était donnée, Tom Jedusor venait vers elle de son plein gré ! Et bien que ça lui paraisse franchement surprenant de la part d'un solitaire tel que lui, elle n'en fit pas grand cas et en profita pleinement pour l'observer et essayer de percer à jour ses secrets… Même si un simple regard en coin ne suffirait probablement pas. Il était là, et lui avait demandé d'être son binôme, elle avait donc plein d'excuse pour passer du temps avec lui et lui parler. Ils pourraient ainsi devenir amis et elle l'empêcherait de devenir Voldemort. C'est le cœur plein d'espoir qu'elle fit la route jusqu'aux cachots.

Le jeune homme quand à lui se demandait ce qui lui était passé par la tête pour lui demander d'être son binôme en cours de potion et d'accepter de faire le chemin avec elle jusqu'à la salle commune.

Tom n'avait rien de particulier contre cette fille, au contraire, elle était la dernière survivante d'une ancienne et puissante famille de Sangs Purs. Elle avait sa place à Serpentard, mais de là à sympathiser avec elle !

Il se maudissait en silence de son initiative, mais il n'avait pas réussi à s'en empêcher, il avait fallu qu'il dise quelque chose et maintenant il le regrettait amèrement. Il la voyait bien lui lancer des regards en coin et retenir un sourire… Il détestait ce genre de comportements.

Plus il tournait ce qu'il venait de se passer dans sa tête, plus il avait l'impression que ce qui l'avait réellement poussé à accepter de faire la route avec elle n'était pas une question d'ambition et de sang ou de débilité, mais une question de survie. Depuis qu'il l'avait réconfortée durant son cauchemar, il n'avait plus ressenti l'appel à l'aide sauf quand elle avait parlé de l'attaque de Peeves, puis c'était passé à nouveau même s'il lui avait paru que son sang se glaçait lorsqu'il entendit à nouveau qu'un Gryffondor l'avait sauvé. Aussitôt un creux dans son estomac s'était fait et dans sa tête une petite voix lui disait « Tom, tu as failli, c'est toi qui aurait du l'aider, la sauver… Sauve-la Tom, n'oublie pas ce que le docteur a dit… Elle est en danger. »

Il bloqua aussitôt ses pensées qui prenaient une tournure ne lui convenant pas le moins du monde. Il n'était responsable de personne et n'avait rien demandé. C'était son problème à elle si elle n'était pas fichue de lire une montre ou de marcher dans les couloirs sans tomber. Il s'en fichait complètement qu'elle coure un quelconque danger ou pas.

Il enrageait, parce qu'il sentait bien que cette ambivalence de pensée et de sentiment restait, il n'arrivait pas à se convaincre complètement que cette jeune fille n'était strictement rien pour lui et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Et puis, qui faisait « des recherches importantes » le week-end de la rentrée. Tous les étudiants normaux profitaient des derniers jours de beau temps, les professeurs les faisaient rentrer dans le bain doucement et la plupart ne leurs avait rien donné à faire. Il savait par Druella qu'elle avait fait son devoir de métamorphose et celui de DCFM était d'une simplicité affolante et ne nécessitait pas une journée complète de recherches à la bibliothèque. Il y avait définitivement un truc pas net avec cette fille. Il fallait qu'il découvre quoi…

Si son esprit était en pleine tempête, son visage restait quand à lui complètement impassible et froid. Comme toujours.

Ils durent se séparer dans la salle commune, chacun se rendant dans la partie lui étant réservée. Pour accéder à la section des filles, il fallait passer derrière un autre tableau qui ne s'ouvrait qu'aux demoiselles et ensuite les différents dortoirs se répartissaient régulièrement de par et d'autre d'un long couloir. En face des dortoirs – un par année- on trouvait des salles de bain composée de trois lavabo, deux toilettes et deux cabines de douche.

Hermione passa rapidement dans la chambre prendre des affaires et se glissa sous une douche brûlante, à tel point qu'elle pouvait sentir chaque gouttelette piquer et faire rougir sa peau couleur miel. Elle exhala longuement savourant cette chaleur et ce moment de paix, surtout qu'au dehors, tout semblait se profiler au mieux.

Ses jambes et tout son corps se mirent soudain à trembler la forçant à s'asseoir sur le sol de la douche, l'eau, brûlante à l'instant d'avant, ne parvenait plus à la réchauffer. Elle se sentait glacée et malade. Son ventre lui faisait atrocement mal et elle devait serrer les dents pour retenir ses gémissements de douleur.

« -Non, non, non pas maintenant, fuck, Fuck, FUCK !

-Eliane ? » Demanda alors la voix d'Anita. « Ca va comme tu veux là dedans ? »

Prenant sur elle, dans une maitrise parfaite de sa voix Hermione lui répondit, la voix tranquille un peu blasée, que ce n'était rien, qu'elle s'était juste mis un peu de savon dans l'œil. Elle attendit, tendue comme jamais retenant la douleur au maximum, que la blonde quitte la salle de bain.

Elle tremblait de tous ses membres et son corps entier lui paraissait peser des tonnes. Chaque mouvement était un supplice et requérait toute son énergie. Elle parvint à ramper vaguement jusqu'à ses affaires pour prendre sa baguette et à jeter un sort de silence tout autour d'elle pour que personne ne l'entende exhaler sa douleur.

Un cri déchirant sorti de sa gorge en même temps qu'elle s'écroulait définitivement sur le carrelage de sa douche.

Tom, en route, lui aussi pour la salle de bain, dut se tenir au mur pour ne pas tomber, ses jambes menaçant de ne plus le tenir. Il prit une grande inspiration et se dépêcha d'aller s'enfermer dans une cabine de douche avant de s'écrouler. Ses mains se rejoignirent sur son crâne et il lâcha enfin son souffle en une plainte gémissante, se retenant, avec une grande difficulté, de taper encore et encore sur les murs carrelés.

Il avait cru ressentir la nuit précédente l'appel au plus haut de sa force mais en réalité, ce n'était rien en comparaison de l'instant présent.

Le cri déchirant qui le transperçait de part en part était plus douloureux que jamais, labourant complètement le champ de ses pensées, détruisant toute tentative de mise en place de barrières mentales, ne laissant dans son esprit dévasté que le besoin vital de l'aider.

Au plus haut de son supplice, il ne lui restait qu'une chose à faire. Cette fois-ci, il lui semblait qu'il n'y aurait pas moyen d'y couper court, il lui fallait retrouver cette personne et l'aider. Attendre que ça passe ne marcherait pas, il en était convaincu et la souffrance était trop grande pour qu'il supporte ça trop longtemps. Il en avait connu pourtant des douleurs dans sa vie, que ce soit celle du froid, de la faim, des coups ou du mépris. Mais jamais aucune d'elles n'avait atteint ne serait-ce qu'un dixième de celle qu'il subissait en cet instant.

Laborieusement, Tom se releva, tremblant encore sur ses jambes, et quitta la salle d'eau ainsi que l'aile réservée aux garçons et se mit en quête de quelqu'un nécessitant son aide. Il avait cru un instant que c'était Eliane, mais il devait se rendre à l'évidence que ce n'était pas elle… Elle était en sécurité dans la partie réservée aux filles de Serpentard et aucun son ou cri d'alerte ne venait jusqu'à lui. Tout était donc tranquille du côté féminin de Serpentard.

Hermione n'était plus capable de penser clairement en cet instant, chaque début de pensée finissait par avorter et s'évanouissait dans la brume de son esprit. Elle savait que pour aller mieux il lui fallait se reprendre, s'asseoir, se calmer et plonger dans cet état étrange de méditation auquel elle était arrivée après des mois d'entrainement. Mais le simple fait de penser à ce qu'elle devait faire était insurmontable.

Cette crise était la pire qu'elle n'ait jamais connu encore. Et le fait d'avoir découvert quelle était l'origine de ses crises la veille ne l'aidait pas à se rasséréner. Elle maudit avec vigueur et grand bruit tout les adultes irresponsables et imprudents de l'Ordre du Phoenix.

Elle avait mentit au docteur en lui disant que si elle s'était évanouie c'était à cause d'une glissade et de la faim. Elle était suffisamment entrainée pour éviter la chute et les longues journées, durant sa fuite, passées sans manger parfois l'avait habituées à faire face à l'hypoglycémie. Elle était extrêmement faible depuis quelques jours et les recherches qu'elle avait fait à la bibliothèque le jour de son évanouissement lui avaient fait savoir pourquoi.

La marque des sortilèges…

Elle avait découvert ce fait avec stupeur, elle avait subit tellement de sortilèges que ce soit pendant la guerre que durant les entrainements qu'elle s'étonnait de ne pas l'avoir su plus tôt. Les membres de l'Ordre auraient pu les prévenir… Et elle soupçonnait le sort de Salazar d'avoir fait dépasser le quota raisonnable de marques pour une jeune fille de son âge.

Chaque fois qu'elle s'était senti faiblir comme maintenant, Hermione avait pris quelques minutes pour méditer, ce moment de calme semblait la revigorer. Mais encore fallait-il pouvoir.

Au bout d'un moment qui paru une éternité à la jeune fille incapable du moindre mouvement et à Tom qui arpentait inlassablement les couloirs de l'école à la recherche de l'auteur de l'appel, l'eau de la douche passa à froid pour ne pas dire glacé. Hermione savait qu'il s'agissait là d'un sortilège destiné à éviter que les élèves n'abusent trop longtemps des douches afin que tout le monde puisse se laver tranquillement. L'eau gelée qui coulait le long de ses jambes la réveilla quelque peu de sa torpeur et après des efforts énormes elle parvint à se redresser pour couper l'arrivée d'eau. Elle retomba doucement en position assise et elle en profita pour tirer avec ses bras sur ses jambes pour les placer en tailleur. Ainsi installé, elle s'appuya allègrement sur le mur, ferma les yeux et fit le vide dans son esprit.

Peu à peu les tremblements de son corps cessèrent, la lourdeur de ses muscles disparut et la torpeur envahissant son esprit s'effaça lentement pour laisser place à une sérénité et une maitrise parfaite.

Un peu plus loin, un jeune homme recroquevillé en haut de la plus haute tour du château sentit peu à peu la pression s'exerçant sur son cerveau diminuer et à travers l'écran de larmes incontrôlées brouillant son regard noir il put admirer la vue magnifique du soleil du matin, illuminant les cimes des arbres de la forêt interdite et effaçant les dernières écharpes de brume de la nuit.

Il contint un cri face à la frustration qui l'envahissait maintenant, le dégoût de lui-même de se mettre dans des états pareils sans raison, il retint son bras qui était prêt à planter sa main dans la pierre des créneaux de la tour. Tout en lui brûlait de haine et d'insatisfaction, mais, égal à lui-même, Tom Jedusor n'en montra rien.

Sa peau pâle et lisse n'avait nulle trace de rougeurs dénonciatrices, ses yeux sombres et glacés aussi illisibles qu'à l'accoutumé ne laissait rien entrevoir de ses sentiments, sa tenue, son port et sa coiffure étaient impeccables. Il était l'impassibilité incarnée malgré le brasier qui brûlait en lui.

Seules ses mâchoires, peut-être légèrement plus serrées que d'ordinaire aurait pu le trahir, mais personne ne connaissait suffisamment le jeune homme pour remarquer cet insignifiant détail.

C'est glacial et altier qu'il gagna la grande salle pour y déjeuner, terrorisant les plus faibles par sa prestance et son regard insondable. Il avait l'impression en cet instant que s'il parvenait à dominer ces sentiments qui l'envahissaient et le dévastaient, il parviendrait à dominer le Monde plus tard.

C'est avec un sourire machiavélique qu'il passa les portes de la grande salle, sourire qui disparu dès que le premier regard tenta de se lever vers lui. Tom l'impassible était de retour, plus grand, mystérieux et impressionnant que jamais.

Hermione l'observa, mi figue mi raisin, tout ne serait peut-être pas aussi facile que prévu, elle le voyait là et la seule chose qui parvenait à traverser son esprit, outre son ébahissement permanent face à se beauté, était : « Et dire qu'il n'a que quinze ans… »

Elle secoua la tête et retourna à son bol de chocolat chaud très sucré destiné à la remettre d'aplomb. Un magnifique samedi ensoleillé s'annonçait, bouquiner tranquillement en grillant sous l'astre le dos appuyé contre un arbre serait une activité des plus plaisantes, hors de question de trop forcer après la crise du matin.

* * *

Voilà, une petite review pour me dire si vous avez aimé? :D


	15. 14 Interlude en solitaire

Salut tout le monde!

Tout d'abord un grand merci à **SasuHinaLove** pour sa looongue review, merci merci! Ça m'a fait trop plaisir :) Je sais trop comment tu vas trouver cette suite, ce n'est probablement pas la "merveille" que tu attendais mais j'espère que ça te plairas quand même. Je suis contente que l'idée du lien te plaise. C'est pas tout à fait pour les raisons que tu dis mais y a de l'idée ;) Bon ben je te souhaite une très bonne lecture et dis-moi ce que tu en penses! :D

Et merci à **Krevet** et **Shouen** pour vos alertes/favoris, un petit mot pour me dire ce que vous pensait de la fic me ferait très plaisir aussi ;)

Bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

_OoOo -14- Interlude en solitaire oOoO_

Le temps passait lentement à l'école de Poudlard. Le ciel ne semblait pas pressé de laisser derrière lui les dernières lueurs d'un été tardif. Les jours, bien que de plus en plus raccourcis, s'étiraient en longueur.

Hermione songeuse regardait le temps suivre sa course au ralenti depuis l'appui d'une fenêtre d'un couloir rarement visité du septième étage.

Septembre s'était achevé difficilement et octobre ne semblait pas plus motivé. Elle avait été pleine d'optimisme mais les cours qu'elle revoyait la plongeaient dans un ennui profond qui n'aidait pas à accélérer la course du temps. Et le fait qu'elle ait dépassé depuis longtemps les tracas de l'adolescence que connaissaient tous ses camarades lui faisait parfois perdre patience.

Elle s'isolait de plus en plus et dans ces moments là, elle se morfondait alors du fait que son projet n'avançait en rien et que Tom Jedusor paraissait toujours être cet enfant sombre et trouble. Il ne lui adressait la parole qu'en dernier recours lors des cours de potion et sinon il restait distant et silencieux. Froid. Elle n'arrivait pas à l'aborder, et ne savait comment provoquer un rapprochement avec le jeune homme. Il lui arrivait de lui parler, mais une fois ce temps fini, il redevenait aussi fermé qu'avant comme si ces quelques instants n'avaient jamais eu lieu. Elle était perdue et perdait espoir.

Le seul point positif qu'elle voyait dans sa vie actuelle était l'espacement de ses crises. Celles-ci restaient violentes mais plus dispersées dans le temps.

OoOoO

Elle secoua la tête pour se changer les idées. Il fallait bien avouer qu'elle ne faisait pas que se morfondre, elle profitait également de ce temps pour penser aussi, tout simplement, que ce soit pour imaginer un avenir meilleur – ce qui ne manquait pas de la déprimer quand elle songeait à sa stagnation – ou bien à des questions et idées sur la magie et le monde qui venaient éveiller sa curiosité et sa soif d'en savoir toujours plus, elle passait aussi du temps à se souvenir de ses amis pour ne pas oublier leurs visages craignant que ceux de ses nouvelles amies les remplacent doucement, à songer à l'agitation joyeuse de Poudlard, aux dernière rumeurs… Mais malgré tout, elle passait plus de temps à se morfondre qu'autre chose. Même si pour le moment un autre sujet était venu la préoccuper.

Elle soupira… Tous les élèves ne parlaient plus que du bal d'Halloween… Il aurait lieu le 31 octobre, soit trois semaines plus tard, il était pourtant dans toutes les bouches. Les plus jeunes regrettaient de ne pouvoir aller à Pré-au-Lard tandis que les plus grands parlaient, des étoiles plein les yeux, de la tenue parfaite qu'ils avaient acheté, sans en dire trop afin de laisser l'effet de surprise intact.

Il s'agissait évidemment d'un bal costumé…

Aussi futile que soit cet évènement pour elle, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'y penser. N'ayant pas d'autorisation pour aller à Pré-au-Lard et refusant que ses amies se chargent de lui acheter une robe elle avait décidé de se déguiser en noble dame du Moyen-âge, ou autrement dit, en Helena Da Silva ou devrais-je dire Serpentard.

Hermione avait fait des recherches sur elle, désormais son nom était beaucoup plus présent dans les livres d'histoire de la magie. On retrouvait même quelques gravures. Elle avait, en vain, cherché si un tableau la représentait, elle aurait aimé parler avec Helena, aussi limité que soit la conversation d'une peinture… Mais Poudlard était si grand et tant d'endroits étaient inaccessibles…

OoOoO

Hermione ne parvenait pas à savourer les délices de la paix. Elle savait comment se finirait les grands évènements mondiaux qui se tramaient à cette époque. Elle savait que la seconde Guerre Mondiale, pas plus que la première, ne viendrait atteindre Poudlard et que c'est donc tranquille qu'elle pouvait dormir la nuit. Seulement, elle n'avait pas Ron et Harry à ses côtés et cela était la preuve suffisante que, pour elle, la guerre, sa guerre, n'était pas encore terminée. Et cette idée venait la hanter régulièrement.

Elle passait donc pour une jeune fille sombre et mystérieuse. Beaucoup s'interrogeaient à son propos… Comment une fille comme elle, ayant grandi chez les moldus, pouvait réussir si facilement en classe sans bûcher tant que ça ? Pourquoi parfois son regard devenait si sombre et triste qu'il était alors terrifiant de l'observer ? Un jeune homme la surveillant discrètement se demandait comment une personne aussi jeune avait pu subir plus de sortilèges que des aurors en fonction et sur le terrain ? Pas qu'il ressente de la compassion ou de la pitié… Loin de là, mais cela l'intriguait et Tom Jedusor n'aimait pas ne pas connaître le fin mot d'une histoire de ce type. Et il n'y avait pas que ça, autre chose l'intriguait à son propos… Elle avait réussi à le semer un nombre incalculable de fois quand il la suivait discrètement alors qu'il était sûr qu'elle ne l'avait pas repéré et qu'elle ne pouvait connaître le château assez bien pour utiliser des passages qu'il ne connaissait pas… Comment faisait-elle ?

Non seulement elle cachait des choses à propos de son passé, mais elle éveillait en lui des réactions qu'il ne pouvait se permettre d'avoir et enfin elle semblait, presque, connaitre Poudlard mieux que lui… Qui était-elle ?

OoOoO

La surveillance qu'il menait après Eliane l'avait détourné d'un autre projet, celui de découvrir d'où venait le besoin qu'il ressentait d'aider à n'importe quel prix quelqu'un, un quelqu'un particulier qu'il n'avait pas non plus identifié. Un appel qu'aucun sort ou potion ne parvenait à éteindre.

Ce n'était pas dans sa nature d'aider les gens. Depuis sa plus tendre enfance, à l'orphelinat, il avait été rejeté et maltraité pour ses bizarreries et son air sombre avec son teint si pale et ses cheveux et son regard si noirs… Il avait donc appris à se débrouiller seul, à ne compter sur personne et surtout à ce que personne ne compte sur lui. S'il s'en était sorti tout seul, les autres pouvaient bien faire de même. Surtout que nombres d'entre eux avaient eu une enfance bien meilleure que la sienne.

En grandissant, ses bizarreries s'étaient aussi assombries et les autres enfants tout en l'agressant régulièrement avaient commencé à le craindre. Il avait accru cette crainte en leur prouvant qu'il pouvait dérober certains de leurs objets les plus précieux sans qu'ils ne s'en aperçoivent… Cette crainte était devenue peur lorsqu'il avait découvert sa capacité à communiquer avec les serpents. Combien s'étaient retrouvés avec une couleuvre ou une vipère dans ses draps… ?

Ce climat instauré, ce mélange de peur et de haine à son égard lui avait donné un statut particulier qui le faisait se sentir supérieur aux autres… Et il l'était, supérieur, que ce soit colère, crainte ou admiration de la part des plus jeunes, il ne laissait personne indifférent et c'était là sa force.

OoOoO

A l'école c'était différent, il s'était imposé sur deux niveaux. Celui des professeurs qui voyaient en lui l'élève le plus brillant qui fut depuis plusieurs décennies. Studieux et vertueux.

Au niveau des élèves il était une statue de marbre glacée, roc immuable et indestructible qui répondait avec une force peu commune lorsqu'on l'ennuyait. Sa beauté glacée lui avait attiré un certain respect et sa puissance : la crainte et l'admiration voulues… Ajouté à ça une intelligence peu commune dans un esprit fin et manipulateur, tout était parfait pour avoir tout le monde, les Serpentards du moins, avec lui.

OoOoO

Sauf elle…

OoOoO

Eliane Von Dort était quelqu'un de peu commun aux yeux de Tom Jedusor. Lorsqu'il l'avait vu le fixer longuement le premier soir, il s'était dit qu'il n'aurait pas d'efforts à faire pour la tenir, elle aussi, sous sa coupe. Elle s'était en plus acoquinée avec Anita et Druella, deux fidèles Serpentardes. Elles n'étaient pas très roublardes, mais elles avaient une loyauté surprenante envers leur maison, la défendant avec parfois plus de venin qu'un basilic.

Elles faisaient partie des rares Serpentards à qui il oserait donner sa confiance si cela avait été dans sa nature.

Il lui avait pourtant fallu se rendre compte, dès le matin du deuxième jour, qu'Eliane n'était en rien subjuguée et qu'elle semblait suffisamment téméraire pour lui tenir tête au point de les plonger dans un débat troublant. Il avait pris plaisir à ça, au fait qu'on ne cède pas à son opinion pour une fois. Et ce n'était pas normal.

Il était Tom Jedusor, personne n'avait l'audace de réfuter ses opinions en sa présence. Même le professeur Dumbledore qui n'était pas dupe de l'image parfaite qu'il renvoyait, était toujours tout sourire et mielleux avec lui. Un regard noir suffisait à faire taire les téméraires, même les plus âgés des Gryffondors. Tom Jedusor n'était pas quelqu'un de gentil et en comparaison à lui, ce n'étaient que des idiots, il méritait donc le respect qu'imposait sa supériorité.

Mais elle… Elle ne lui avait pas manqué de respect, elle lui avait tenu tête, elle avait cité un nombre de livres étonnant pour quelqu'un ayant découvert le monde magique quelques mois auparavant, elle avait présenté des arguments clairs, concis, difficilement réfutables. Elle avait presque mis le doute en lui. Presque.

Elle était vraiment troublante, elle était excellente en tout domaine mais sans le montrer. Combien de fois l'avait-il entendu murmurer la réponse à une question particulièrement ardue d'un professeur ? En potion, sa main était sûre d'elle et rapide Quand elle faisait une erreur, qu'il rattrapait aussitôt, il avait parfois l'impression qu'elle avait fait exprès…

OoOoO

Tom secoua la tête et retourna à la lecture de son bouquin. Une fois encore il avait laissé ses pensées s'égarer vers le mystère que représentait Eliane Von-Dort… Elle n'était pas réellement ce qu'elle laissait paraître et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle se cachait comme ça. Il trouvait qu'elle lui ressemblait énormément, cette part sombre qu'il pouvait déceler en elle… Si elle était vraiment aussi intelligente qu'il lui semblait, ils pourraient, ensemble, faire de grandes choses. Sa maturité aussi était étonnante. Il l'avait entendu aider ses amies concernant quelques classiques problèmes de fille, mais c'était un avis d'expert qu'il avait entendu. L'avis de quelqu'un ayant connu une situation similaire, décortiqué le problème dans tous les sens, trouvé une solution et étudié si cette solution était bien la meilleure. Elle était toujours claire et gentille quand elle parlait tout en étant très directe. Elle ne minaudait pas sans cesse comme beaucoup de jeune fille. Elle était vraiment très mature, presque adulte…

Il referma son bouquin et pinça l'arrête de son nez entre son pouce et son majeur en soupirant. Elle représentait un tel mystère qu'il ne parvenait pas à se la sortir du crâne, et cela commençait passablement à l'énerver…

Et malgré toutes les occasions qu'il avait eu de l'observer sans qu'elle le sache, les cours de potions, l'étude pour les devoirs, la bibliothèque, la salles commune, elle n'avait jamais lâché le moindre indice pouvant l'éclairer sur le qui elle était vraiment et le pourquoi du comment.

OoOoO

Hermione soupira longuement, dehors la nuit tombait sur le parc, l'heure du repas sonnerait bientôt. Il lui faudrait alors remettre son masque pour cacher autant que possible son abattement et son désespoir. Elle savait que certaines personnes l'avaient remarqué. Dumbledore lui lançait, quand ils se croisaient seul à seul dans les couloirs, un regard inquiet et interrogateur auquel elle répondait par un haussement d'épaules.

Et il y avait Tom aussi, qui tout en restant le même adolescent froid, craint et admiré, avait parfois un comportement étrange avec elle. Elle savait qu'il avait des doutes à son sujet, elle ignorait l'étendu de ce qu'il avait découvert mais elle l'avait parfois surpris à la suivre. Il était discret et elle était persuadée que si elle n'avait pas eu des années d'entrainement et de préparation pour éviter ce genre de chose, elle ne l'aurait probablement pas remarqué.

OoOoO

Elle avait toujours fait attention à rester complètement dans son rôle en public, mais l'épreuve était mille fois plus dure que ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Tenter de faire croire à tout le monde qu'on était un enfant normal quand on était une jeune femme ayant connu plus de mort et de souffrance qu'il ne devrait être permis de voir. Elle devait faire croire qu'elle ne voyait pas les sombrals rôder à l'orée de la forêt interdite pendant les cours de soin aux créatures magique. Elle devait s'empêcher de dévisager Hagrid et son ancien professeur de métamorphose quand elle les croisait dans les couloirs… Et toutes ces personnes dont elle avait connu les descendants… Et maintenant, elle devait non seulement moduler ses connaissances en fonction de ce qui n'avait pas encore été inventé, mais aussi selon ce qui avait été changé par le sort de Salazar Serpentard. Son cerveau était sans cesse en fonction pour trier les informations et filtrer ses paroles et ses réactions, c'était un travail très fatiguant qui l'enfermait de plus en plus dans une coque glacée. Elle avait l'impression de ne jamais pouvoir être spontanée avec les autres, de tout calculer en fonction de ce qui était attendu et de comment cela l'aiderait. Elle se sentait devenir aussi froide et calculatrice qu'un vrai Serpentard et cela lui faisait peur.

OoOoO

Elle était perdue et n'avait personne à qui se confier. Elle n'avait pas envie d'en dire trop à Dumbledore, surtout qu'elle savait que Jedusor ne l'aimait pas, et s'il la voyait parler souvent avec le professeur de métamorphose, il se méfierait surement d'elle et elle perdrait tout son crédit. Elle n'avait donc personne à qui dire la vérité et même si elle avait trouvé quelqu'un, cela aurait été trop dangereux d'en parler.

Elle était complètement déchirée entre ses soucis de réussite de la mission qu'elle s'était imposé et le fait de devoir donner l'image d'une jeune fille normale.

Elle sentait, au fond d'elle-même, qu'elle serait capable de s'amuser, si seulement elle ne se sentait pas si seule et si mal.

Dix-huit heures trente sonna. Elle sauta de son appui de fenêtre pour atterrir souplement sur les dalles de pierre du couloir. De quelques coups de baguette elle se recoiffa et rafraichit son visage pour que ses traits aient l'air moins tirés. Elle épousseta ses vêtement et se mit en route en chantonnant tout doucement une des ses chansons préférées. Son masque était bien en place, elle le sentait, elle savait que ces moment d'isolement l'aidait à se sentir mieux ensuite et à avoir un masque plus naturel et vrai. Et c'est presque joyeuse qu'elle entra dans la grande salle qui s'emplissait doucement dans un brouhaha accueillant.

OoOoO

Quand l'heure du repas sonna dans la salle commune des Serpentards, tous se préparèrent à aller manger tout en observant d'un œil ce que faisait le grand Jedusor. Tom, dans ces moments là, prenait un malin plaisir à ne pas réagir, histoire de leur mettre le doute… Devaient-ils aller manger si lui n'y allait pas, leur en voudrait-il d'aller se sustenter sans lui : le Prince de Serpentard, leur préfet… Alors, il refermait son livre d'une grâce peu commune, se relevait et passait devant tout le monde pour entrer en premier dans la grande salle. Les escaliers qui remontaient de leur salle commune débouchaient juste à côté des grandes portes, les Serpentards étaient donc dans les premiers à s'installer et pouvaient ainsi observer tout le monde entrer.

OoOoO

Tom ne rata pas l'arrivée d'Eliane qui éclipsa toutes les autres dès qu'il la vit. Il fit un examen attentif de sa tenue et de son visage pour essayer d'y desceller ses secrets. Ce soir là elle paraissait joyeuse, ses lèvres remuaient légèrement et ses doigts battaient une mesure dans l'air. C'est avec surprise qu'il la vit s'installer en face de lui en lui accordant un de ses rares sourires.

« -Bonsoir Tom ! Tu as passé une bonne journée ? » Demanda-t-elle soudain, surprenant Tom complètement, leurs contacts restaient très limités jusque maintenant et c'était étrange qu'elle attaque une conversation comme ça. Même Anita et Druella deux chaises plus loin étaient entrain d'halluciner.

« -Oui… J'ai lu. » Se sentit-il obligé de préciser. « Et toi ? »

Hermione sourit doucement, elle se sentait beaucoup plus détendue que d'ordinaire. L'appui de fenêtre où elle se calait souvent était devenu son refuge, celui dans lequel elle posait toutes ses mauvaises pensées et ses doutes. Elle y avait passé souvent des petits moments, une heure par ci, une demi-heure par là. Aujourd'hui c'était samedi et elle y avait passé plusieurs heures d'affilées. Elle se sentait revigorée, ce lieu était devenu comme une pensine et les pierres froides du château avaient réchauffé son cœur.

« -Eh bien, oui, j'ai passé une bonne journée, je n'ai pas fait grand-chose tu sais… J'ai surtout pensé et réfléchis. Ca fait du bien parfois tu sais, de se poser dans un coin et d'observer dehors la vie qui passe, le temps qui s'écoule. Tu vois l'immensité du monde, tu te sens écrasé par la puissance et la beauté que dégage la vie et tu te sens tout petit et insignifiant comme si un rien pouvait te balayer et pourtant, tu es là, tu vis, tu respire, et tu agis. Et là tu te rends compte, aussi insignifiant que tu sois face à l'écrasante présence du monde, que chacune de tes actions entraine une réaction et que le monde t'appartient car tu décide, en agissant, de ce qu'il sera demain.

« Donc en fait à bien y réfléchir, aujourd'hui j'ai possédé le monde tout autant qu'il m'a possédée et ce mélange de puissance et d'insignifiance que j'ai ressenti m'a fait du bien. Tu vois… Je n'ai pas besoin de vouloir devenir plus que ce que je suis, d'écarter les faibles de mon passage car à bien y réfléchir, tout est lié. On est tous reliés les uns aux autres. Regarde toi et moi… On est lié par un millions de facteurs que ce soit notre maison, notre école, nos matière préférée, notre attitude et tout. On se ressemble énormément tout en étant différent tout comme je suis certaine que je suis liée, par de nombreux facteurs, à chaque personne présente dans cette pièce. Et donc, si j'écarte une des ces personnes de mon passage, c'est une partie de moi que j'ignore et donc je m'affaiblis.

« On est tous liés les uns aux autres, et je suis sûre que notre puissance ne vient pas de nous-mêmes mais elle vient du tout que nous formons en vivant, en agissant et en réagissant tous ensemble. La magie est présente en nous, mais aussi tout autour de nous, en toi en Anita en Druella et les autres, elle est présente dans la terre, dans l'air, dans les murs de ce château, elle est partout. Quand on lance un sort on canalise notre propre magie tu vois, qui réagit avec l'objet visé, avec sa magie, t'es d'accord, on le voit en classe. Or, c'est bien connu, un sortilège est nettement plus efficace si la personne en face est d'accord. Mettons : un sort de soin, si la personne refuse d'être soignée, il va y avoir un conflit entre la magie de l'envoyeur et du récepteur et ça va couiller un peu alors que quelqu'un de consentant va être parfaitement bien guérie en peu de temps. Enfin, je me perds, ce que j'essaie de dire par là c'est que si on partage notre magie avec celle qui nous entoure, je ne sais pas trop comment on pourrait faire hein, mais si on le faisait, on pourrait acquérir une puissance extraordinaire. Mais pour ça faut que la magie avec laquelle on se lie soit consentante des actions que l'on fait, que ce soit dans l'intérêt de la magie et du monde. Donc, je pense que le seul moyen de devenir réellement très puissant au point de peut-être pouvoir vaincre la mort elle-même, tel Merlin, serait de ne faire plus qu'un avec la magie. De se donner complètement au monde, sans arrière pensée, pour le bien commun. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ? »

Tom resta muet un instant devant la tirade de la jeune fille. Elle n'avait que très peu respiré et elle était maintenant essoufflée. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle lui disait tout cela. Bien sûr son raisonnement était censé mais complètement absurde aussi. Et c'était un peu brutal comme première conversation depuis un mois. Elle avait au moins l'avantage de ne pas se perdre en banalités ennuyeuses.

« -Eh bien… C'est une théorie très intéressante qu'il faudrait étudier plus en profondeur. Mais pourquoi tu as pensé à tout ça et tu me le dis à moi ?

-Je ne sais pas » Répondit-elle « C'est venu comme ça, puis bon, je ne vais pas te cacher que j'ai pour ambition de devenir plus qu'une simple orpheline survivante hein… Alors je réfléchissais au moyen d'avoir plus de puissance parce qu'on est limité à la puissance magique que contient notre corps et je me demandais comment faire pour en obtenir plus éventuellement, je me demandais comment par exemple, les fondateurs ont pu engranger à eux quatre suffisamment de puissance magique pour élever un château et le rendre aussi immuable, même des siècles après, quand leur magie s'est éteinte. Et donc je me suis dit que leur magie ne devait pas venir d'eux mais d'autre chose tu vois. Qui existerait encore mille ans après leur mort. Et de là j'ai réfléchis et je suis partie sur l'hypothèse que je t'ai exprimée. Et puis, si je t'en parle à toi c'est parce que t'étais là et que je te sais à même de piger ce que je te raconte, ce qui n'est pas le cas de tout le monde » Finit-elle en riant franchement.

Jedusor était entrain d'halluciner, intérieurement bien sur, il se demandait si on ne lui avait pas jeté un sortilège quelconque pour qu'elle soit si frénétique et joyeuse ce soir là.

La voir rire éveilla quelque chose en lui, il se sentait détendu, soulagé comme s'il attendait sans cesse quelque chose de grave et que ce rire dissipait complètement ce doute. Tom n'était pas en état de décrire aussi bien ses impressions, juste que la voir rire lui faisait du bien. Il cogitait sur ce qu'elle lui avait dit, réfléchissant aux possibilités que cela offrirait tout en cherchant un moyen de contourner l'abnégation qu'une telle tâche demandait… Vaincre la mort… En voilà une idée intéressante.

* * *

"Tantantan" j'ai envie de dire...

Alors dites moi un peu ce que vous en pensez s'il vous plait! Les reviews c'est un peu comme le chocolat finalement, ça fait du bien au moral et plus on en a, plus on en veut! ;)

A la semaine prochaine.

Dryame


	16. 15 Une journée de cours comme les autres

Salut tout le monde!

Joyeux mercredi :) Alors alors, voici un chapitre un peu plus cours que les précédents (désolée) mais il est vraiment là pour faire la transition avec le suivant et il met en place quelques éléments pour la suite sans aborder de sujets particulièrement "vitaux". J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même.  
Et j'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour le relire donc il risque d'y avoir quelques fautes et peut-être des répétitions. Je m'en excuse d'avance mais c'était ça ou le poster en retard. Je le corrigerai mieux bientôt et je le signalerai si je change des choses majeures dedans.

Alors, pour les mercis, merci **Ruckie-chan** pour ta review et puis ben lis ce chapitre et tu verras ce qu'à donné la remarque d'Hermione ;)  
Un grand merci aussi à **SasuHinaLove** pour ta looooongue review. Je suis vraiment trop contente de savoir que mon histoire te plait autant! C'est toujours très agréable à lire ce genre de choses. Alors comme toujours, j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre autant que les précédents! :) Toutes tes réflexions sont intéressantes et je t'assure que tu auras des réponses dans les prochains chapitres (parce oui, ils sont déjà écrit mais je les retravaille toutes les semaines pour être sûre qu'ils sont compréhensibles, bien écrits, pas trop plein de fautes et que le tout reste cohérent) Si j'étais pas aussi chargée avec mon boulot, je pense que je posterai deux fois par semaine. Mais tant que ça ne se calme pas, je ne préfère pas, pour pas avoir trois semaines de retard par la suite (Parce que l'histoire n'est pas entièrement écrite. Presque mais pas tout à fait :P ).  
Et merci aussi à **ChickaDelSol**, de rien pour la lecture, ça me fait plaisir, j'adore écrire et j'adore savoir que ce que j'écris plait :P J'espère que la suite te plaira autant.  
Et enfin, merci à **titoudanai**, **Fredjs** et **A Strange Cat** pour vos mises en favori/alerte. Un petit mot pour dire ce que vous en pensez est aussi le bienvenu ;)

Une très bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

OoOo - 15 - Une journée de cours comme les autres oOoO

Le cours de Métamorphose n'allait pas tarder à commencer, de part et d'autre du couloir, Gryffondors et Serpentards s'observaient discrètement, surveillant l'autre camp, tout en discutant doucement des derniers évènements.

Serpentard n'avait été que très peu touché mais dans les autres familles, les bombardements avaient causé quelques pertes et de nombreuses privations qui ne manquaient pas de faire parler. On n'entendait quasiment parler que de ça dans l'école. Les sorciers s'en sortaient à merveille grâce à la magie mais les enfants de moldus ne pouvaient en dire autant. L'inquiétude était présente chez beaucoup d'élèves. Seules venaient égayer les rumeurs et autres histoires plus ou moins farfelues.

oOo

Hermione avisa rapidement ses amies, non loin de ce qu'elle avait nommé « le groupe des garçons » se composant de Malefoy, Hangleton et Jenkins. Les trois étaient toujours fourrés ensembles. Si Abraxas était moins arrogant que le serait son petit fils, ça ne l'empêchait pas de posséder un humour caustique tout à fait délicieux, surtout quand il était dirigé vers les autres. Il prenait un malin plaisir à charrier les Gryffondors partant au quart de tour. Dans ces moments là son regard se mettait à briller d'un éclat bleu malicieux tout à fait charmant. Hermione, si elle n'avait pas été aussi obnubilée par Tom et sa mission, se serait peut-être laissée charmer. Mais elle était tout de même satisfaite de son indifférence puisqu'elle ne souhaitait pas se mettre Anita à dos, cette dernière jetant de trop nombreux regard vers le blond. Elle avait beau être discrète, ça n'était pas suffisant pour qu'Hermione ne le remarque pas.

Hangleton servait principalement à dissuader les « rouge et or » de lancer des représailles sur la bande de Serpentards. Il n'était pas aussi idiot que Crabbe et Goyle, mais sa conversation restait somme toute assez inintéressante pour la brune.

Et Jenkins venait fermer ce trio, sympathique et agréable, il restait discret dans les altercations mais n'hésitait pas à intervenir quand ça devenait nécessaire.

Souvent se raccrochait au groupe des garçons leurs groupies, notamment Maria et Charlotte. Ricanant sadiquement à l'adresse des « ennemis » et gloussant en regardant les garçons avec admiration. C'était pathétique. Hermione secoua la tête en les voyant glousser justement, installée un peu plus loin avec vue sur la bande à Malefoy.

oOo

Elle rejoint ses amies en saluant les garçons d'un signe et d'un sourire. L'avantage qu'elle avait sur les autres étudiants, c'est que la guerre, son amitié avec Harry et Ron et son âge lui permettaient d'avoir une réelle indifférence envers les garçons, si on exceptait Tom. Du coup elle agissait avec naturel envers eux. Son aisance à les côtoyer attirait la convoitise des autres. Ayant fait comprendre à Anita et Druella qu'elle ne comptait sortir avec aucun d'entre eux, les deux Serpentardes s'étaient rassérénées et profitaient d'Hermione pour se rapprocher du groupe. Cela ne manquait pas de faire sourire la jeune femme. Surtout quand elle vit qu'Anita et Druella profitaient justement du fait qu'elle ait attiré l'attention des jeunes hommes pour leur faire elles-aussi un signe et un sourire au grand déplaisir de leurs camarades de dortoirs qui avaient arrêté de glousser pour le coup.

Pourtant sa bonne humeur se fana un peu quand un frisson lui traversa l'échine. Les discussions baissèrent très légèrement en volume, presque imperceptible mais suffisamment pour faire comprendre à Hermione que Tom venait d'arriver dans le couloir.

Il s'adossa nonchalamment à un mur perdu dans la lecture d'un livre en runes anciennes. Décryptant le titre rapidement, Hermione vit que ça parlait des techniques connues, diverses et variées de cacher une salle secrète ou un passage secret.

Un nouveau frisson désagréable la traversa. Cela ne parlerait surement pas de la Chambre des Secrets, mais c'était forcement ce que cherchait le jeune homme avec ce livre…

En relevant les yeux du titre, elle vit Tom la regarder et il la salua d'un geste de la tête, ses sourcils légèrement froncés en une moue pensive. Hermione secoua la tête tout en se maudissant intérieurement. Il était ainsi depuis leur dernière conversation… « Vaincre la mort » mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de sortir une énormité pareille ! Rien de tel pour le lancer droit vers les Horcruxes. Et depuis, il avait toujours l'air de la regarder en se demandant qui elle était et qu'est ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire d'elle et cela ne manquait pas non plus de mettre mal à l'aise la jeune femme. Elle essayait tant bien que mal de penser à d'autres choses mais elle croisait Tom bien trop souvent pour être tranquille longtemps.

oOo

La porte de la salle de classe s'ouvrit et le silence se fit naturellement dans le couloir tandis que les élèves rentraient calmement dans la pièce. Hermione était fascinée par les cours que dispensait Dumbledore, si McGonagall avait été excellente, lui surpassait tout. Il avait une tel aisance à transfigurer les choses, objets êtres vivants ou parties de son propre corps qu'il semblait, à la jeune femme, qu'il était né pour cette matière. Un peu comme Rogue avait été fait pour les potions.

Alors elle observait tout d'un œil attentif, le moindre mouvement de poignet, la façon de prononcer l'incantation et la couleur ensuite de l'éclair magique qui venait toucher sa cible. Pourtant jamais elle n'avait réussi à faire un résultat aussi bon que son professeur. Elle réussissait très bien, à l'instar de ses performances à son ancienne époque mais quitte à revoir des matières déjà étudiées, autant faire mieux.

Jetant un œil autour d'elle, elle avisa ses camarades. Anita et Druella, retenant difficilement un rire face à leurs échecs précédents peinaient encore plus à transformer leur canari en plumeau. Hermione laissa échapper un ricanement amusé quand elle entendit Abraxas se moquer gentiment des deux Serpentardes en leur disant que ça irait plus vite à la main. Pourtant lui-même n'avait obtenu qu'un plumeau tressautant régulièrement pour essayer de s'envoler.

Tom attendait patiemment de nouvelles instructions tapotant posément le manche de son plumeau vert et argent. Hermione soupira en posant ses yeux sur le sien, elle n'avait pas réussi à faire mieux que Tom. Ses plumes étaient restées désespérément du jaune vif de son canari.

Elle réfléchit un moment pour trouver le moyen de s'améliorer. Son geste et sa prononciation étant parfaits elle cherchait ce qui n'allait pas. Voyant que Tom la regardait à nouveau, elle se rappela son monologue face à lui la semaine précédente. Si sa théorie n'était pas infondée, il lui manquait une raison valable de changer la couleur de son plumeau. Tom était tellement Serpentard que son intention, surement celle de souligner son appartenance à la maison de son ancêtre, devait lui venir naturellement. Réfléchissant à un scénario plausible qui nécessitait l'objet qu'elle avait en tête elle se concentra et retenta de transformer son canari. Rien ne se passa. Se concentrant à nouveau, elle fit passer son scénario au second plan et se concentrant sur le plumeau et uniquement lui, un décor flou derrière. Elle visualisa l'objet dans ses moindres détails, de la légère imperfection dans la sculpture du manche à l'aspect soyeux des plumes… Ce coup-ci, si elle n'obtint pas le plumeau escompté, son canari se mit à étinceler de mille feux. Recommençant tout de suite, elle libéra plus d'énergie pour façonner son objet. Essayant de ne pas faire de blocage, elle laissa sa magie s'écouler le long de son bras puis de sa baguette pour aller toucher l'oiseau qui peu à peu s'étira en un plumeau magnifique. Le manche tout en cristal représentait une femme tenant de petits oiseaux sur ses doigts et ses épaules et de sa longue robe sortait un duvet long et soyeux de plumes d'un gris bleu scintillant captivant.

Reposant sa baguette, essoufflée, elle admira son chef d'œuvre d'un regard satisfait plein de fierté. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle laisse échapper une petite exclamation déçue quand l'objet se transforma de lui-même en un petit canari un peu étourdi.

« -Félicitation Mademoiselle Von-Dort, votre plumeau était magnifique. J'accorde dix points à Serpentard. » Voyant que la jeune femme allait protester parce que la transformation n'avait pas duré, Dumbledore leva la main. « Avec de la pratique vous saurez faire durer ce genre de transfiguration. Dix points également pour Mr. Jedusor et son plumeau qui, si plus simple dure depuis plusieurs minutes sans fléchir »

Si son compliment à Hermione avait été dit sincèrement et avec un sourire encourageant, on pouvait sentir une légère amertume à l'encontre du garçon. Son excellence dérangeait le professeur qui se résignait à lui donner des points pour ne pas paraître injuste. Gênée par ce que venait de dire le professeur et surtout sa façon de le dire, elle se reprit et son visage se ferma pour ne plus rien laisser paraître. Anita et Druella lui firent un sourire discret pour la féliciter avant de reprendre leur exercice avec plus de sérieux. A coté d'elle, un Serdaigle quelconque de cinquième avec qui les Serpentards avaient cours enrageait doucement des résultats de sa voisine.

Hermione épuisée par sa tentative précédente se contenta d'attendre que la cloche sonne pour annoncer la fin du cours. Le silence était uniquement troublé par les commentaires et les conseils que donnaient Dumbledore à ceux qui n'y parvenaient pas.

oOo

Tom, de son côté, était plongé dans une réflexion intense. Il essayait d'organiser ses idées pour définir la marche à suivre. Il avait découvert en première année l'existence de la Chambre des Secrets que seul un héritier de Serpentard pouvait ouvrir. Depuis qu'il avait acquis la certitude de son existence il la cherchait chaque année. Il sentait qu'il n'en était plus très loin mais depuis la rentrée de nombreuses préoccupations étaient venues se greffer à son projet et il ne savait plus trop où donner de la tête. Entre la Chambre, les mystères d'Eliane Von-Dort, l'appel incessant et cette idée qu'elle avait émis… Devenir si puissant qu'il pourrait vaincre la mort elle-même…

L'appel lui avait coûté près d'un mois de recherche sans qu'une réponse ne vienne éclairer ce mystère. La seule chose qu'il avait apprit d'Eliane en des heures de filature c'était qu'elle était capable de le semer systématiquement. Alors il s'était résolu à en finir avec la Chambre des Secrets pour voir s'il y trouverait quelque chose qui l'aiderait à vaincre la mort sans l'abnégation totale que demandait la théorie d'Eliane. Mais Elle était toujours dans les parages pour le déconcentrer tant il était intrigué. Et quand elle n'était pas en vue, c'est l'appel qui se faisait désespéré et lancinant. Il avançait à petits pas pour sa plus grande frustration.

oOo

La cloche sonna enfin. Hermione souffla de soulagement. Ils avaient toute la pause du midi avant de reprendre avec deux heures de potion, elle pourrait donc se reposer un peu. Elle attendit patiemment ses amies avant de toutes se diriger la grande salle. Anita avisant au loin un garçon repartir déçu après avoir parlé avec une jeune fille, elle relança un sujet déjà abordé de nombreuses fois.

« -Alors Eliane, tu as trouvé un cavalier pour le bal ?

-Non… » Soupira la concernée lassée. « Et arrête de me demander toutes les deux heures, c'est très bien ainsi.

« -Mais enfin ! Ton premier bal ! Tu peux pas gâcher ça ! »

Hermione secoua la tête, la blonde n'en démordrait pas, il lui fallait un cavalier pour le bal. Mais la jeune femme n'en voulait pas. Elle arrivait à peine à faire semblant d'être normale, elle refusait de se forcer toute une soirée à tenir son masque. Sans cavalier elle pourrait s'éclipser tranquillement quand elle se sentirait flancher. Elle avait aussi acquis une certaine réputation à Poudlard, elle était la nouvelle, une bonne élève, la Serpentarde la plus souriante qu'ils aient vue depuis… Ca ne s'était probablement encore jamais vu en fait. Car bien que son humeur ne soit pas des plus joyeuses, sa spontanéité de Gryffondor prenait parfois le dessus quand les blagues cyniques fusaient à la table des verts et argents. Et surtout, elle était la seule que Tom Jedusor saluait en public… Et ça c'était quelque chose. Elle ne voulait pas que son cavalier se vante ensuite d'avoir été accompagné par « l'amie » de Jedusor. Elle avait reçu certaines invitations qui allaient dans ce sens d'ailleurs, d'autres plus innocentes d'illustres inconnus rougissants mais ça ne l'intéressait pas. Elle avait bien trop à penser pour s'encombrer d'une amourette de passage. Fatiguée par ses efforts et excédée de devoir répéter encore et encore les mêmes choses, elle s'énerva.

« -Ecouta Anita, tu commences à me chauffer avec tes histoires de cavaliers. Alors arrête d'en parler, arrête de soudoyer des garçons pour qu'ils m'invitent. Occupe-toi de tes fesses et laisse-moi tranquille ! » Son ton avait été froid et sec.

Aussitôt la blonde se ferma, ses lèvres serrées en un pli triste. Druella posa une main douce sur son épaule. Elle s'était tût jusqu'ici ayant compris qu'Eliane en avait marre de cette histoire, mais il était dur d'arrêter Anita quand elle avait une idée en tête. Hermione secoua la tête en soufflant.

« -Excuse-moi » Reprit-elle d'une voix douce. « Mais j'en peux vraiment plus et la fatigue n'aidant pas… Je n'aurais pas dû être aussi sèche. Il n'empêche que j'ai plus envie qu'on parle de mon inexistant cavalier.

-D'accord. » Opina la blonde. « Je n'aurais pas dû tant insister, désolée… » Elle grommela le dernier mot. Elle n'aimait pas avouer ses torts et il était plus que rare de l'entendre prononcer ce mot. Hermione comprit qu'Anita s'en voulait vraiment et elle lui lança un sourire éblouissant pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas. Rassurée la blonde redressa la tête et tira ses amies vers la grande salle.

oOo

L'après-midi se déroula tranquillement. Les potions étaient une matière aisée pour Hermione qui y excellait et la présence de Tom ajoutait à la facilité puisqu'il était presque aussi doué qu'elle. Slughorn était persuadé qu'elle ne devait ses bons résultats qu'à la présence de Tom parce que la jeune femme s'assurait de faire des erreurs lorsqu'il la regardait. Tom lui lançait toujours un regard étrange dans ces moments là, l'air de dire « je sais que tu fais exprès, tu crois vraiment me duper ? » mais elle ne s'en formalisait pas. Son avis ne l'intéressait pas dans ces moments-là, mais elle faisait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour éviter d'être invitée dans le Club de Slug'. Elle avait un bien trop mauvais souvenir de la soirée à laquelle elle avait participé à son époque.

Tom y participait peut-être mais elle ne voulait pas, même si ça aurait pu les rapprocher, et d'ailleurs elle craignait que son exploit en métamorphose parvienne aux oreilles de son professeur de potion. Il y avait peu de chance qu'il l'invite sur un évènement unique mais il lui faudrait faire attention à l'avenir, et faire en sorte de bien rester dans la moyenne.

C'était frustrant pour elle de cacher son excellence, de laisser Tom récolter tous les lauriers alors qu'elle était à même de l'égaler le plus souvent. Elle aurait dû, certes, donner le meilleur d'elle-même pour arriver au niveau qu'il voulait bien montrer en classe. Et elle était persuadée qu'il n'était pas à son maximum. Mais pour une fois qu'elle avait un adversaire à sa hauteur, elle ne pouvait le concurrencer parce que son histoire, son soit disant passé, ne justifiait pas qu'elle ait un niveau aussi excellent.

oOo

A seize heure, quand la cloche marqua la fin des potions, Hermione fila aussi vite que possible, donc après avoir papoté une demi heure avec Anita et Druella, et se dirigea vers la salle sur demande pour se défouler un peu de sa frustration. Elle lança la préparation d'une potion compliquée tout en lisant un livre sur les animagi. Lassée de revoir les mêmes choses, elle étudiait attentivement la transformation en animagus pour tâcher d'en devenir un par elle-même. Sachant qu'il s'agissait d'un acte magique compliqué demandant en général la présence de quelqu'un, une sorte de guide, lors des états de transe nécessaires pour trouver son animal, elle étudiait la théorie avec attention essayer de s'en sortir seule. Hors de question d'y impliquer qui que ce soit, les Serpentards n'étaient pas assez dignes de confiance pour cela. Alors elle partageait son temps libre entre ses amies et ses heures dans la salle sur demande à s'entrainer ou lire.

Et le soir elle rejoignait la salle commune une petite heure avant le repas pour ne pas que son absence ne se remarque trop. En général, elle y bâclait rapidement ses devoirs et rejoignait Anita et Druella dans leurs parties de jeu, Bavboules ou Bataille Explosive la plupart du temps. Le temps passait tranquillement et quand elle ne pensait pas trop à sa mission et son ancienne vie, il y faisait bon vivre. Loin des soucis de sa guerre, elle découvrait ce que c'était d'être amie avec des personnes ne craignant pas une attaque à tout instant et c'était agréable.

* * *

Alors il est pas trop naze ce chapitre? J'ai trop l'impression qu'il va ennuyer tout le monde, alors pour vous prouver qu'on retourne dans le vif du sujet, le titre du prochain chapitre est "Le bal : préparation" Jvous laisse deviner de quoi ça parle ;) Et jpeux vous assurer qu'il y a quelques surprises dedans...

Dites-moi quand même ce que vous en avez pensé!

A mercredi prochain!

Dryame


	17. 16  Le bal : préparation

Salut tout le monde!

J'espère que vous allez tous bien :) Je reviens donc avec un chapitre qui fait moins "transition" que les deux précédents, j'espère que ça vous plaira. Sinon j'ai aussi corrigé le chapitre précédent qui était affreusement plein de fautes atroces trop immondes qui font pleurer les yeux des lecteurs. Je l'aurais corrigé avant si j'avais su. Fallait me le dire^^

Sinon, un grand merci à mes reviewers! **  
Serleena**, je suis contente de voir que mon histoire te plait autant. Pour Tom, tu verras bien avec le temps ce qu'il en est ! :D**  
Rukie-chan**, je sais pas comment tu as fait pour deviner que ça parle du bal (merde je spoile là non? XD) et voici la suite ;)  
**Eclipse1995**, merci pour ta review et ta mise en alerte et en favori^^ Ça me fait plaisir de voir que tu as aimé mon histoire jusque là et pour ce qui est de la suite, tu l'auras, ne t'en fais pas, l'histoire est en partie écrite à l'avance ce qui assure une régularité de post et les chapitres sont posté tous les mercredi :)  
**ChickaDelSol**, c'est cool que tu aies aimé le chapitre, j'avais peur que deux d'affilé comme ça, ça fasse un peu lourd. Sinon je pense pas que tu auras de réponses à tes "questions" dans ce chapitre, mais bientôt tu en sauras un peu plus ;)  
**SasuHinaLove**, désolée de te faire autant souffrir avec ma fanfic^^ Mais c'est très flatteur de voir à quel point tu as envie de lire la suite! Pour le dessin éventuel du plumeau, je n'y avais pas pensé mais si je sors ma palette graphique de son carton un de ces jours et que j'arrive à faire un truc potable, je te passerais un lien pour voir l'image sans soucis. En tout cas, je suis très touchée par tes compliments. Dès la semaine prochaine je serais plus tranquille chez moi et pour la peine jvais me mettre à fond pour finir d'écrire la fic. Une fois terminée je pourrais la poster plus régulièrement sans crainte ;) Bon jdis ça, mais ça va prendre du temps quand même. Et pour ton éventuelle pause, c'est comme tu veux, mais tes reviews me manqueront si tu le fais... (non non je n'essaie pas de te culpabiliser, voyons, je ne me permettrai pas d'oser... :P)

Merci aussi à **Eileen Hermione Snape** et** melanie malefoy** pour m'avoir mis en favori/alerte! :) Et une review en plus c'est encore mieux :P

Et a tous, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture, en espérant que ça vous plaise!

* * *

OoOo -16- Le bal : préparation oOoO

Ça y était, ce soir, c'était le grand soir, celui tant attendu chaque année : le bal d'Halloween. Ce bal était particulièrement attendu pour plusieurs raisons, tout d'abord, il s'agissait du premier bal de l'année, l'occasion parfaite pour aborder quelqu'un que l'on souhaitait connaître plus en profondeur tout en ayant encore presque un an pour effectuer un rapprochement plus intime, éventuellement. Et deuxièmement, il s'agissait du seul bal costumé de l'année, la seule chance donc pour les plus timides d'approcher les autres en jouant le rôle de leur déguisement.

Tous les élèves étaient frénétiques, Hermione avait rarement vu une telle joyeuse agitation, c'est en observant cela qu'elle se rendit compte qu'à son époque, ils avaient tous été moins insouciants, la menace de Voldemort avait toujours plané au dessus de Poudlard. Même s'il n'était vraiment réapparu qu'en quatrième année, le premier signe avant coureur avait été le cambriolage de Gringotts l'été précédent leur première année, sans parler du mystère de la pierre philosophale. Et cette tension n'avait pas aidé à alléger l'atmosphère déjà lourde de la haine que se vouaient Serpentards et Gryffondors depuis des siècles.

oOo

Alors qu'ici les relations entre les rouges et les verts s'étaient étonnement améliorées depuis la fin du sort et elle sentait bien que Salazar y était pour quelque chose. Le fait que Godric n'ait pas été à l'origine du suicide d'Helena avait amélioré les rapports entre ce dernier et Serpentard. Son comportement d'homme sans cœur volage avait même permis à Salazar de trouver une femme douce et aimante en guise de compagne et non, comme cela aurait dû être et telle qu'elle était décrite dans les anciens livres d'histoire, une vieille mégère revêche, intolérante et agressive. Comme tout le monde le sait, derrière chaque grand homme, il y a une grande femme… La douce présence d'Helena avait changé Salazar Serpentard, réchauffant peu à peu son image glacée. Les quatre fondateurs étaient restés soudés jusqu'à leur disparition, n'approfondissant pas le fossé entre les maisons. Gryffondor et Serpentard étaient toujours en compétition, mais d'une guerre froide on était passé à quelque chose de plus fair-play.

oOo

L'ambiance à Poudlard était donc animée et enjouée. Le dortoir des Serpentardes de quatrième s'était transformé en un véritable champ de bataille. Il y avait des habits, des accessoires et du maquillage dans tous les sens. La pièce avait été divisée en plusieurs zones grâce à des paravents levés magiquement afin que les filles ne se voient pas les unes les autres avant qu'elles ne soient toutes habillées.

Hermione avait secoué doucement la tête de dépit à cette idée, mais tout le monde avait insisté. Elle avait alors juste suggérer un sort de brume pour masquer sa tenue si quelqu'un avait besoin d'aide pour les coiffures. La brunette avait peut-être subit la guerre et connu de nombreuses morts, cela ne l'avait pas empêché au cours de toutes ses lectures de lire un ou deux livres de sortilèges de beauté. Très utiles pour se déguiser lors des fuites ou des missions de reconnaissance évidement… Elle ne les avait pas lus du fait de sa curiosité et sa coquetterie féminine, non, bien sur…

oOo

Se souvenant de sa préparation lorsqu'elle était dans le corps d'Helena, elle avait pris une longue douche, à défaut d'une baignoire, pour se détendre et s'était lancé un sort de massage (très pratique lorsqu'on est seul même si ça ne vaudra jamais des mains expertes)

Une fois bien détendue, elle avait enfilé la longue robe bleue et blanche d'Helena. Elle reprit comme coiffure celle qu'elle s'était fait lors du bal de la coupe de feu, elle ressemblait beaucoup à celle d'Helena lors de l'inauguration de Poudlard.

L'air de rien, elle conjura les mêmes bijoux qu'Helena. Tout le monde croirait à des vrais et s'il était découvert qu'il s'agissait de créations magiques, sa couverture serait fortement atteinte. Officiellement elle n'avait pas le niveau pour faire cela, elle le cachait pour rester discrète en temps normal, mais ce soir elle s'en foutait un peu, elle voulait être parfaite.

La robe lui allait toujours aussi bien, elle avait même la sensation de se voir plus vieille rien qu'en la portant, comme si ce qui l'avait rajeunie lors de son voyage temporel était effacé part le port de ce vêtement.

oOo

Dix-huit heures trente sonna soudainement dans le château, prévenant les élèves qu'il ne leur restait plus que trente minute avant le début du bal.

Un brouhaha s'éleva aussi soudainement dans le dortoir, paniquée les filles commençaient à s'affoler faisant trembler les paravents qui menaçaient de s'effacer par manque de concentration. Seule Hermione resta calme, souriant doucement à son reflet, qui lui rendit un clin d'œil, lui sembla-t-il.

Elle rappela tout le monde à l'ordre signifiant que justement, elle n'avaient aucune raison de s'affoler : les femmes se devaient de se faire désirer et que quelques minutes de retard ne causeraient la mort de personne.

oOo

Ayant fini de maquiller aussi simplement qu'Helena, elle admira dans le miroir la réplique parfaite de ce qu'elle avait été le temps d'une soirée.

Elle pensa alors à son cavalier, car oui, finalement elle en avait un. Il l'avait invitée quelques jours auparavant un soir où elle s'était, une fois encore, isolée sur son appui de fenêtre favori. Il l'avait trouvée entrain de pleurer en silence, elle avait rêvé à nouveau de la mort de ses trois meilleurs amis et personne n'avait été là pour la réconforter ce jour ci. Elle avait passé toute la journée en silence à retenir les souvenirs loin de sa mémoire le temps que les cours se terminent.

Il s'était assit en face d'elle, croisant leurs jambes, sans un mot. Lorsqu'elle avait relevé un regard un peu plus sec sur lui, elle l'avait trouvé en pleine réflexion, soulagé, inquiet, elle ne savait pas trop, mais nullement indifférent.

« -Alors c'était vraiment toi. » Avait-il murmuré en sentant son regard sur lui. « Que m'as-tu fais et pourquoi moi ? » Avait-il continué en haussant la voix, faisant se rétracter, un peu, Hermione.

« -De quoi tu me parles Tom, je ne te suis pas » Réussit-elle malgré tout à rétorquer, la voix éteinte et cassée.

« -Je… » Il commença mais ne parvint pas à terminer sa phrase, pas qu'il ne le souhaita pas, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Levant les yeux, il vit face à lui une jeune fille complètement brisée, vide, dont le masque était tombé en miettes. Ses joues rouges étaient striées de larmes et ses yeux rougis et bouffis semblaient intarissables. Elle ne faisait pas un bruit, comme ci son corps n'avait même pas la force d'émettre un sanglot.

Cette vision éveilla l'appel en lui avec plus de force que jamais, tout en lui criait de l'aider car face à un corps si amoindri, il se demandait quelle flamme la maintenait encore en vie. Or là tout de suite, incontrôlable, il ne voulait pas qu'elle meurt.

Soudain et surprenant Hermione, il se jeta sur elle et l'enferma dans l'étau de ses bras en une étreinte forte, protectrice et rassurante. Il s'en voudrait plus tard, se haïrait pour ce geste, mais pour le moment, c'était plus fort que lui.

oOo

Tremblante, hésitante, Hermione s'était accrochée à lui et s'était détendue en l'entendant murmurer quelques paroles réconfortantes, laissant de côté pour l'instant, toutes les questions qu'éveillait en elle un tel comportement de la part de Tom Jedusor.

Elle avait pleuré à nouveau longuement tâchant de larmes la chemise du jeune homme puis elle avait fini par se calmer, rassurée par la présence de cet autre qui ne posait aucune question. Elle le sentait brûlant de curiosité mais elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait rien lui dire, comment expliquer à la personne qui vous réconforte qu'on pleure parce qu'elle tuera vos trois meilleurs amis dans cinquante ans ?

oOo

Elle avait fini pas s'écarter en essuyant ses joues, l'avait remercié avant de plonger dans un mutisme mi serein, mi gêné.

Tom, quant à lui, ne savait pas trop comment réagir, il se sentait faible, il avait trahi ses principes… Il dépendait du bien être d'Eliane et l'avait réconfortée, lui donnant surement l'impression qu'elle pouvait compter sur lui. Et pourtant, il ne se sentait ni en colère, ni mal. Il était content qu'elle aille mieux, lui qui prenait plaisir à faire pleurer quiconque l'ennuyait.

Il ne comprenait pas et cela le gênait atrocement, comme si tout ce qui la concernait était incompréhensible. C'est pourquoi il ne comprit pas non plus lorsqu'il lui demanda de venir au bal avec lui. Tout ce dont il était sûr c'est qu'il était très soulagé qu'elle ait dit oui, s'assurant ainsi qu'aucun jeune homme mal intentionné ne la blesserait ce soir là.

A nouveau il s'en voulu atrocement, mais il avait finit par reconnaitre – même s'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi – que son bien être et donc sa capacité à raisonner correctement dépendait de celui d'Eliane. Il se sentait impuissant et dépendant, il détestait cela mais se venger sur Eliane revenait à aggraver la situation, le faisant se sentir encore plus mal et dépendant. Alors il s'en prenait aux autres pour exorciser sa frustration.

oOo

Depuis cette soirée, Tom agissait en protecteur ultra discret. Il était impitoyable et intraitable envers tout le monde, sauf elle, et ceux qui avaient l'audace de l'ennuyer se retrouvait face à un Jedusor encore plus vil et plus cruel.

Hermione ne savait pas trop comment réagir, devait-elle se féliciter du rapprochement ou s'inquiéter de la cruauté dont il faisait montre à l'égard des plaisantins qui l'embêtaient parfois ?

Elle attendait le soir du bal pour jauger son comportement alors. Et ensuite elle aviserait sur quoi faire, s'il était possible d'y faire quoique ce soit.

Elle s'inquiétait d'ailleurs des réactions de ses camarades de chambre, d'après ce qu'elle savait, Tom n'avait jamais invité personne au bal et avait toujours refusé les demandes qui lui avaient été faites. Il y allait seul mais ne refusait jamais une danse au cours du bal. Une façon de s'assurer une grande popularité, sans créer de jalousies.

Alors, quand ils rentreraient ensemble dans la salle, que diraient les autres ?

oOo

Enfin pour l'heure, il y avait plus urgent. Anita était au bord de la crise de nerf et Hermione se devait de l'aider.

Elle jeta un sort de brume sur sa robe pour qu'Anita ne voit pas son déguisement et la rejoint après s'être assuré qu'elle avait fait de même. La surprise devait rester entière jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient toutes prêtes.

Hermione manqua d'éclater de rire et d'un sort elle prit une photo de la scène. Le sort ne permettait pas d'avoir une image animée mais était nettement plus pratique que de devoir se trimballer un appareil. Anita avait raté son sort de coiffure, si bien que sa tignasse habituellement si lisse et sage se retrouvait dressée en pétard tout autour de son visage.

Elle plongea son regard clair dans les yeux rieurs d'Hermione et lui dit d'un air suppliant

« -Sauve-moi la vie Eliane, arrange-moi ça »

Le brune secoua la tête et ensorcela une brosse à cheveux pour qu'elle ôte toute magie de ce qu'elle toucherait. Elle brossa alors longuement et avec douceur les cheveux d'Anita jusqu'à ce qu'ils reviennent à leur état normal. Elle savait que le sort qu'elle venait d'employer était bien au-delà des capacités magiques qu'elle était censée avoir, mais Anita était irrésistibles avec ces yeux là et elle s'en serait voulu de gâcher sa soirée sous peine de protéger « sa couverture ».

Elle lança ensuite un sort sur les cheveux de la blonde pour leur faire prendre le pli qu'elle désirait. Elle avait décidé d'entrelacer ses cheveux de fils d'argent brillant mêlant ainsi la couleur de sa maison à l'or de ses cheveux. Elle les laissait libre de toute attache, mais avait demandé à Hermione un sort pour qu'ils ne s'emmêlent pas et qu'on ait l'impression qu'une légère brise les faisait onduler.

Elle avait lu ça dans un bouquin qu'elle donna à Hermione qui s'étonna un instant de la complexité du sort mais du coup elle cessa de se demander comment Anita avait pu rater un simple sort de coiffure. Elle l'effectua sans souci et reparti dans son coin pour s'assurer que sa tenue était toujours parfaite et que l'usage de la magie n'avait pas altéré ses bijoux.

oOo

Quelques minutes après, quelques coups discrets furent donnés à son paravent. La brunette réactiva le sort de brume et d'un coup de baguette fit pivoter le panneau. De l'autre côté, complètement enveloppée dans un manteau brumeux, Walburga Black la regardait gênée.

Hermione lui fit signe d'approcher, complètement surprise de la voir. La jeune fille ne lui avait quasiment jamais adressé la parole depuis la rentrée et seulement en cas d'extrême nécessité. Elle restait toujours silencieuse et seule. Hermione avait d'ailleurs complètement halluciné de la découvrir ainsi, sachant ce qu'elle deviendrait plus tard…

« -Excuse-moi de te déranger, mais j'arrive pas à lancer les sorts que je voudrais pour mon déguisement. Tu veux bien m'aider ? »

Hermione lui sourit gentiment en lui certifiant que ça ne la dérangeait pas et que c'était avec plaisir.

oOo

Walburga lui expliqua alors ce qu'elle souhaitait faire, parlant plus longtemps qu'Hermione ne l'avait jamais entendu. Sa voix était tellement basse qu'elle peinait parfois à l'entendre mais au final elle finit par saisir l'idée générale du déguisement. Walburga souhaitait avoir des oreilles pointues d'elfes et un tatouage sur le visage. En expliquant cela, la jeune fille sortit timidement un dessin. Hermione s'en saisit et fut étonnée par la qualité du trait. C'était fluide et précis, on reconnaissait parfaitement les lignes de son visage. Il s'agissait d'un autoportrait sur lequel elle avait ajouté le tatouage. Un entrelacs de lignes et de piques. Typique des elfes guerriers ayant participé à la répression de la révolte des gobelins de 459.

« -C'est magnifique ! Tu dessines merveilleusement bien ! » Ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer Hermione, faisant rougir la jeune femme. Sans cesse la brunette se demandait ce qui avait pu briser cette adolescente au point qu'elle devienne une folle furieuse, comme l'attestait son tableau dans la maison des Black.

oOo

En quelques coups de baguette Walburga fut tatouée de façon temporaire et ses oreilles étaient maintenant longues et s'affinaient en pointe. Hermione termina avec un petit plus de son cru en maintenant le visage de la jeune fille dégagé de tout cheveux en en tirant ceux-ci en arrière en une demi-queue entrelacées de fil d'or blanc. Elle put ainsi découvrir le regard gris bleu de la jeune femme qui lui rappela avec nostalgie les yeux de Sirius. Walburga était belle, elle masquait sans cesse son visage et se faisait oublier, mais la courbe douce de ses joues, son regard clair, sa peau pâle contrastant avec la dureté de ses cheveux noirs et raides étaient époustouflant. Hermione en resta coite. La jeune fille en profita pour fuir, le rose au joue de s'être ainsi faite découvrir et observer. Sirius avait eu beau la haïr et la renier, nul n'aurait pu douter de leur parenté.

oOo

Finalement tout le monde fut prêt cinq minutes avant le début du bal. D'un commun accord, elles levèrent les paravents et s'observèrent avec ravissement.

Anita avait rajouté des branches de lierres qui suivaient le parcourt des fils d'argent dans ses cheveux voletant, elle portait une tenu faite de grandes feuilles cousues les unes aux autres et avait deux grandes ailes dans le dos. Elle ressemblait à une véritable fée des bois mais plus grande. Druella avait opté pour quelque chose de plus sombre, elle avait jeté un sort à ses cheveux pour leur donner l'apparence de vraies flammes - la chaleur en moins - d'où on voyait sortir deux grandes cornes, elle portait une robe plutôt minimaliste qui n'apparaissait pas pour autant vulgaire et une queue fourchue dépassait dans son dos. Le succube était assez bien réussi.

oOo

Tout le monde resta bouche bée devant Walburga, elle portait une tenue en cuir brun et mat. De grandes bottes montaient jusqu'à mi cuisse et allaient se perdre dans une jupe à lamelles, comme celle des romains. Elle portait également une chemise en cuir laissant ses bras nus – cerclés de bracelets en métal patinés – et donnant vu sur un décolleté pas trop profond mais présent et le tatouage brun sur son visage soulignait son regard perçant et sa peau pâle. Elle portait une épée courte et une dague de chaque côté de sa ceinture tandis que de son dos dépassaient un arc et un carquois garnis de flèches. Elle paraissait réellement prête au combat si on oubliait son air gêné et ses joues rouges.

oOo

Maria et Charlotte s'étaient apparemment concertées et portaient toutes les deux des tenues léopard avec des oreilles pointues dépassant de leurs chevelures ébouriffées. L'effet se voulait sexy mais c'était à la limite du vulgaire et elles furent rapidement oubliées si bien qu'elles partirent pour la grande salle toutes seules. Walburga s'excusa dans la foulée mais elle devait rejoindre son cavalier, un Serdaigle de 4ème année qui l'avait invitée.

oOo

Hermione se sentait un peu simple à côté d'Anita, Druella et Walburga, pourtant les sourires que lui lançaient ses amies la rassurèrent sur la non nullité totale de sa tenue.

« -Cette robe te va super bien Eliane ! » S'écria Anita. « Où l'as-tu trouvée ? »

Druella la regardait un peu plus bizarrement, elle se souvenait d'Hermione revenant dans la salle commune avec cette robe. Elle avait parlé d'une blague, mais il était vrai qu'elle n'avait rien de ridicule là dedans, bien au contraire. Elle faisait très femme dans cette tenue, elle était ravissante. Et puis ça fera les pieds à celui qui lui avait fait cette farce, pensa la Serpentarde sans chercher plus loin. Elle ne s'étonna donc pas du fait que s'il s'agissait d'un simple sort de transfiguration de vêtement, celui-ci aurait du être fini depuis longtemps.

Hermione émit un micro sourire de soulagement puis elle se tourna vers ses amies et dit avec un grand sourire :

« -Bon, allons mettre la honte à tous les mal fagotés de Poudlard ! »

* * *

Alors, alors alors?

A la semaine prochaine!

Dryame


	18. 17  Le bal

Salut tout le monde!

Me revoilà avec le chapitre de cette semaine qui fait évidement suite au précédent. Il est un peu plus court que d'habitude. Je m'en excuse, mais j'avais besoin de faire une coupure entre ce chapitre et le suivant pour pas que ça fasse un chapitre trop trop long.

Sinon, un grand merci à mes revieweurs parce que chaque message me fait toujours très chaud au coeur! :D** Eclipse1995**, j'espère que la réaction de Tom t'ira ;) Et ce n'est pas terminé. Pour le rythme de parution, j'ai quelques chapitres d'avance qui me permettent de faire tampon quand j'ai des imprévus. C'est ça mon secret :P  
**CreAamiiiiiXx**, je suis contente que ça te plaise jusqu'ici et j'espère que la suite te plaira ;) Et merci aussi pour la mise en alerte :)  
**Rukie-chan**, ça me fait plaisir de savoir que la chapitre t'aie plut, j'essaie d'inclure un peu d'Anita et de Druella parce que mine de rien on les voit pas souvent^^ Ton ptits commentaire là dessus me fait dire que je ne m'en suis pas trop mal sortie. Pour Tom et Hermione, ben tu verras bien. Mais jvais essayer de rester cohérente quand même, Hermione en maitresse du mal, faudrait vraiment une big "bonne" raison^^

Merci aussi à** ninis**, **tipex** et** Melody Snape and Kaileena** de m'avoir mis en favoris! :) N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot aussi, ça me fera plaisir quoiqu'il dise.

Bonne lecture à tous

* * *

OoOo -16- Le bal oOoO

Elles sortirent ensemble, Anita et Druella encadrant Hermione, telles sa bonne et sa mauvaise conscience. Abraxas Malefoy attendait la fée du groupe et il lui offrit son bras avec un sourire charmeur qui laissa apparaître deux canines pointues, rougissante la jeune fille s'accrocha à lui avec grâce.

Druella quand à elle rejoignit Thomas Jenkins, le gringalet taciturne en présence des autres maisons s'était avéré être un bon vivant dans l'espace confiné de la salle commune. Il avait une façon étonnante de raconter les histoires qui rendait palpitantes les plus anodines situations. Il s'était d'ailleurs déguisé en troubadour et c'est un genou à terre qu'il accueillit Druella en chatonnant une ballade en gratouillant une guitare miniature.

Hermione rejoignait Tom dans le grand hall afin que l'effet de surprise soit intact pour tous. En attendant tout le monde pensait qu'elle n'avait pas de cavalier, ses amies avaient tenté en vain de lui en dénicher un qui lui plairait et elles avaient été atterrées de voir que la brunette éconduisait avec douceur et gentillesse tous ceux qui avaient l'audace de l'inviter. Et avec le discours que la brunette avait sorti à Anita quelques jours auparavant, jamais elles n'auraient pu imaginer qu'elle avait finalement un cavalier en la personne de Tom Jedusor puisque celui-ci allait à tous les bals seuls depuis quatre ans, il n'y avait pas de raison que ça change pour cette cinquième année.

C'est donc à cinq qu'ils quittèrent la salle commune des Serpentards, en passant par un chemin détourné afin de faire impression lorsqu'ils descendraient les grands escaliers de marbre blanc alors qu'on les attendait ailleurs.

oOo

Hermione était encadrée par les deux couples d'un soir, ou plus à la vue des regards d'Abraxas sur sa fée. Plus ils approchaient de la grande salle et plus elle stressait… Qu'allaient dire les autres ?

Arrivée presque en haut des escaliers, elle prit une grande inspiration pour se donner du courage et entama la descente des marches avec une grâce peu commune, sa bouche s'étirait en un léger sourire qui faillit se transformer en un éclat de rire nerveux lorsqu'elle aperçut Tom.

Il était là, à l'attendre en bas, absolument splendide dans son costume vert sombre et noir avec une dague en argent incrusté d'émeraudes à la ceinture. Elle ne put s'empêcher, lorsqu'elle attrapa sa main tendue pour la dernière marche, faisant s'élever de nombreux murmures, de s'incliner légèrement en saluant d'une voix douce toute l'ironie de la situation.

« -Seigneur Serpentard. »

Elle se reçu deux coups discrets sur les épaules de la part d'Anita et Druella qui la regardaient l'air de dire « toi on va te tuer après le bal de ne pas nous l'avoir dit » ce à quoi elle répondit par un sourire malicieux et un clin d'œil tout en suivant Tom qui l'emmenait vers les portes de la grande salle d'une poigne ferme mais douce.

oOo

Il était troublé, il avait eu du mal à reconnaître Eliane avec cette robe et pourtant dès qu'il l'avait aperçue, il avait été certain qu'il s'agissait de sa cavalière, cette magnifique jeune femme descendant les escaliers avec grâce et noblesse. Cette image lui laissa un goût de déjà-vu en bouche qu'il laissa rapidement de côté.

Il ignora complètement les chuchotements qui s'élevèrent quand il lui tendit sa main. Cela lui semblait alors la chose la plus naturelle. Il ne comprenait pas non plus la chaleur qui l'avait envahi quand elle l'avait salué, un sourire dans la voix. Seigneur Serpentard… C'était agréable à entendre, si cela pouvait durer plus que le temps d'une soirée, il pensait ne pas pouvoir se lasser d'être appelé « Seigneur ».

Il sentait sa main chaude dans la sienne, et il se sentait étrangement bien, comme si c'était là sa place. Pourtant, une chose n'allait pas, il manquait quelque chose mais il ne parvenait pas à dire quoi, comme lorsqu'on a un mot sur le bout de la langue et qu'on n'arrive pas à l'exprimer.

Il passa un bras autour de sa taille, autant pour montrer à tous qu'elle était sa cavalière, que pour la rassurer, il la sentait tremblante, appréhendant surement le regard des autres.

Hermione se sentait mal, le stress du bal était entrain de faire tomber ses barrières et une petite crise se préparait, elle le sentait. Elle remercia intérieurement les dieux quand elle sentit Tom l'entourer d'un bras protecteur. Cela la rassura et lui permit de s'appuyer sur lui le temps de faire le vide dans sa tête tout en ne laissant rien paraître, de son malaise.

Tom poussa les grandes portes et ils entrèrent, encadrés par les deux couples qui avaient accompagnés Hermione jusque dans le Hall.

Les six Serpentards traversèrent la salle jusqu'à leur table, s'attirant regards indiscrets et chuchotements surtout quand ils virent que le prince des Serpentards était venu accompagné.

oOo

Le repas d'Halloween se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur, finalement Anita et Druella n'avait pas pu attendre la fin du bal pour reprocher à Hermione de ne pas leur avoir dit. La brunette s'amusait comme une folle à les faire marronner sous l'œil froid de Tom où brillait, malgré tout, une légère étincelle.

Thomas jouait parfois des petits airs de guitare, en chantonnant des chansons inventée sur le coup. L'histoire épique d'un vampire amoureux d'une fée, la quête désespérée d'un troubadour pour séduire un succube. Il en fit quelques une sur d'autres couples remarquables, tel le conte palpitant du chat en amour avec un canari… Il y avait vraiment toutes sortes de déguisements, plus ou moins ridicules.

Il n'osa, malheureusement, pas chanter la complainte de la princesse de Serpentard face à son amour glacé de peur de s'attirer les foudres de Tom. Hermione comprenait pourtant elle aurait beaucoup aimé savoir quelle image ils renvoyaient, elle et Tom.

Finalement la soirée s'annonçait bien et les Serpentards lâchaient légèrement leur image glacée le temps d'un soir et cela plaisait à la brunette qui avait toujours passé des repas en riant joyeusement. Cela lui rappelait le bon vieux temps et l'éclat qui lui avait semblé apercevoir dans les yeux de Tom lui faisait dire que, peut-être, ce bon vieux temps, cet avenir serait sauvé.

oOo

Quand tout le monde fut rassasié, les tables disparurent en même temps que les plats, remplacés par un grand buffet de boissons fraîches en tous genres, et sans alcool bien sur, accompagnées de saladiers plein de friandises de toutes les couleurs et de toutes les formes.

Toutes les lumières s'éteignirent tandis qu'une brume s'élevait doucement sur sol, cachant les pieds des élèves, se mouvant en même temps qu'eux. Les citrouilles posées à terre jusque là s'élevèrent doucement, éclairant la salle de leurs bouches tordues dans tous les sens et de leurs regards terrifiants. Des rires démoniaques et des cris assourdis venaient d'on ne savait où dans la pièce créant une ambiance pesante. Les élèves semblaient impatients, Hermione et les premières années quant à eux ne savaient pas quoi en penser, un frisson secouant leurs épaules. La brunette n'avait jamais connu ça à Poudlard et elle était contente de sentir une douce chaleur émaner du corps de Tom à côté d'elle, il paraissait serein, ça devait donc être parfaitement normal.

Quelques minutes après la mise en scène, des bougies s'éclairèrent un peu partout sur des petites tables basses entourées de fauteuils ou de poufs confortables et la brume se concentra sur un grand espace libre au centre de la salle : la piste de danse.

D'ailleurs, les premières notes d'une valse commencèrent à s'élever

« - Me feriez-vous l'honneur de cette danse ma Dame ? » L'invita un Tom formel avec une légère révérence.

« - Avec plaisir Seigneur Serpentard, comment oserais-je refuser une danse avec l'un des sorciers les plus puissants de son époque ? » Le taquina-t-elle en prenant sa main et en le laissant la guider jusque sur la piste. Elle connaissait à peu près les pas de la valse mais son cavalier semblait maîtriser le sujet. Elle se demanda un instant où et qui avait bien pu lui apprendre. Puis elle oublia vite ses questions futiles quand ses yeux croisèrent ceux du jeune homme.

Comme chaque fois cela agissait comme un électrochoc sur Hermione, il y avait tant de mystère et de questions dans ces yeux noirs, tant de profondeur qu'elle craignait de s'y noyer si elle s'y plongeait trop longtemps. Etant proche de lui, elle prit le temps d'observer son visage attentivement. Il était indéniablement beau. La ligne de sa mâchoire et la courbe de son nez lui donnaient cet air noble, sa bouche était fine et colorée. Elle aurait pu être magnifique étirée en un sourire. Sa peau était lisse et dénuée de toute imperfection, sa pâleur contrastait magnifiquement avec ses yeux et ses cheveux noirs.

Il portait ses cheveux courts mais pas trop stricts, Hermione se doutait que c'était calculé. Donner l'impression de détachement concernant sa coiffure, quelques mèches retombant sur ses oreilles ou son front afin d'adoucir la dureté qu'il donnait à son visage par son masque glacé.

Elle le savait ambitieux et avide de pouvoir, mais rien ne justifiait ce qu'il allait devenir plus tard, ou peut-être avait-il déjà changé et qu'elle n'avait pas le vrai Tom Jedusor face à elle. Peut-être que découvrir que son père était un moldu le choquerait moins maintenant que Salazar Serpentard avait changé.

« -Pourquoi moi Tom ? » Ne put-elle s'empêcher de demander.

« -Et toi, pourquoi moi ?

-Je ne comprends pas, qu'ai-je fait ? » Demanda-t-elle avec douceur, ne quittant pas le regard de Tom.

« -Je… » Il baissa les yeux un instant, les releva et inspira un grand coup. Il allait faire ce qu'il n'avait jamais fait encore, il allait parler de ses émotions, de ses ressentis. « Chaque fois que tu vas mal, je le sens. Je le sens au plus profond de mon être, dans ma tête s'éveille un appel à l'aide qui me donne l'impression que si je ne te sauve pas, la vie ne mérite pas d'être vécue. » Il fit une pause. « Ca n'a rien à voir avec une intuition ou un quelconque sentiment dégoulinant. C'est une véritable malédiction. Et je hais tout ce que cela me force à ressentir.

« Au début, je ne savais pas que c'était toi qui allait mal dans ces moments là, je me retrouvais donc à vouloir mourir car j'étais incapable de t'aider alors que tout mon corps et mon esprit n'était voué qu'à ça. La première fois que c'est arrivé, je me suis cassé la main en frappant sur un miroir de la salle de bain. J'aurais du deviner quand je t'ai vu à l'infirmerie et qu'Arcambal m'a parlé de la marque des sortilèges, mais j'étais encore trop choqué, je crois, par cette brusque montée de sentiments. C'est très violent et le seul endroit où j'arrivais un tant soit peu à diminuer l'appel, c'est en haut de la tour d'astronomie.

« Et si tu veux savoir pourquoi toi, quand je t'ai vu sur cette fenêtre, si mal à me demander qu'est ce qui te tenait encore vivante, j'ai ressentis l'appel et te réconforter a enlevé un poids énorme de mes épaules. Je t'ai invitée sans vraiment le vouloir, seulement soulagé, quand tu as accepté, d'être sûr qu'aucun garçon malveillant ne te blesserait.

« Alors maintenant, permets-moi de te demander pourquoi moi ? »

Il avait dit tout ça très calmement, un calme qui contrastait avec l'immense colère qui bouillonnait en lui, en continuant pourtant à danser avec grâce et douceur. Hermione était sans voix. Elle finit par se reprendre sous son regard inquisiteur.

« -Je suis désolée, je ne savais pas, je… Je suis désolée. » Et Hermione l'était vraiment, elle n'avait pas prévu que son appel agirait ainsi après qu'il l'ait sauvé du suicide d'Helena. Car il était évident que c'était de cela dont il s'agissait. Mais elle ne pouvait pas non plus lui expliquer puisqu'il n'avait aucun souvenir de la soirée mouvementée qu'ils avaient vécus. Seulement, son hésitation dans ce qu'elle était censée dire n'était pas passée inaperçue. Tom se retint de la lâcher et de s'énerver ouvertement. Ils étaient au beau milieu de la grande salle, des dizaines d'yeux les observaient en se demandant ce qu'ils pouvaient bien se chuchoter depuis tout à l'heure.

Eliane arrivait bien à garder son masque et ça le soulageait un peu. Il resserra doucement sa prise sur la jeune femme.

« -Tu sais ce qui ou quoi est à l'origine de ça. » Ce n'était pas une question. « Dis le moi » Sa voix était ferme et résolue. Ses yeux noirs lançaient des éclairs qui faillirent briser le masque d'Hermione, elle avait peur pour le coup.

« -Je ne peux pas, ni ici, ni maintenant Tom. Ce serait trop long et je ne serais pas à même de rester impassible jusqu'au bout et de continuer à danser l'air de rien. Je suis en revanche sincèrement désolée. Je ne savais pas que ça se passerait comme ça. Tu comprendras quand je t'aurais expliqué. »

Sur ce, la danse se termina et Hermione se détacha doucement de son cavalier avec un sourire doux et parti se prendre à boire.

Elle fut rejointe peu après, Tom se servit un grand verre qu'il vida presque aussitôt et se saisi de sa main un peu durement en lui murmurant à l'oreille.

« -Je n'attendrais pas. Je veux savoir. Maintenant, dans le parc. »

Hermione rougit d'embarras et de sentir ce souffle chaud contre son oreille.

On les regarda un peu bizarrement quand ils partirent main dans la main avec une Hermione rougissante.


	19. 18 Discussion et réflexions

Salut tout le monde!

J'espère que vous allez bien! Moi ça va super en tout cas. J'ai faillit avoir un peu de retard pour cause de "mon PC il est cassé" j'en ai trouvé un "en attendant" donc j'ai un peu moins retravaillé ce chapitre que ce que j'aurais voulu à la base mais bon ce n'était pas évident pour moi. Je vous le livre quand même en espérant qu'il vous plaira.

Sinon, toujours un très très grand merci à mes reviewers qui illuminent mes semaines (bon y a pas qu'eux mais ça fait plaisir) **Serleena **: je te laisse découvrir la fameuse conversation en espérant que tu ne seras pas déçue. Merci encore pour ton commentaire! :D ; **Ruckie-chan** : tu me diras ce que tu auras pensé de l'excuse de "je suis la seule à m'en rappeler parce que..." lol! et **CreAamiiiiiXx** (ptain il est chiant à recopier ton pseudo en passant :P) C'est marrant pour ta mère, je comprends que ça te fasse bizarre. J'ai seulement cherché un prénom pas trop commun qui ressemble un peu à Hermione dans la sonorité et je l'ai trouvé cool. Donc ta mère a un prénom cool, c'est déjà ça :P J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre là aussi ;)

Et merci à **Gabiielove** et à **LN-la-seule-l'unique** de m'avoir ajouté dans vos favoris! :)

* * *

_OoOo -18- Discussion et réflexions oOoO_

Tom les guida vers ce petit banc à l'écart qui surplombait le lac, celui-là même où ils devaient parler le matin du sort de Salazar.

« -Explique-moi ! » Il avait levé la voix mais Hermione sentait qu'étrangement c'était plus par frustration que par véritable colère.

« -Ca va être long, aussi je te demanderais de ne pas m'interrompre. »

Sa voix n'avait pas tremblé et son regard n'avait pas cillé, aussi Tom face à cette franche détermination hocha la tête, contractant durement ses mâchoires dans un nouvel effort de patience et de self-control. Hermione lui raconta alors la célébration des mille ans de Poudlard, la « reconstitution », Godric, comment ils s'étaient croisés alors qu'elle sortait du bain, son passage éclair à la fête, l'envie de suicide d'Helena, son appel à l'aide et la fin de soirée dans les appartements de Salazar jusqu'à ce qu'ils couchent ensemble et comment, le matin des explications, il avait eu la mémoire effacée. Elle lui raconta aussi un mensonge concernant le fait qu'elle ait gardé sa mémoire intacte à l'inverse de tous les élèves de l'école, une protection magique de sa gourmette à n'en pas douter.

oOoO

« -Tu te fous de moi ? » Il voyait rouge, quel pire mensonge que celui-ci aurait-on pu inventer ? C'était tout bonnement abracadabrantesque. Complètement impossible, illogique !

« -A ton avis Tom ? » Rétorqua-t-elle en gardant son calme, pourtant mis à mal par l'agressivité du jeune homme. « Qu'est ce qui justifie deux jours de cours supprimés à Poudlard ? Pourquoi me serais-je trouvé face à toi ce matin là, dans cette même robe, à te dire qu'on devrait parler à propos de la veille au soir ? Je ne te mens pas Tom. Ce qui est arrivé, ce que je t'ai raconté, est vraiment arrivé. Libre à toi de me croire ou non. Mais cet appel que tu ressens est une réminiscence de l'appel que j'ai lancé à ton égard lorsque Helena voulait se suicider. Les mots exacts que j'ai employé étaient « Tom, tour d'astronomie, sauve-moi » ce qui explique ton « attirance » pour ce lieu lors de mes crises.

« J'aimerais, bons dieux, que tu te sortes de ce foutu sort d'amnésie ! Il s'est passé beaucoup de choses ce jour là, et j'aurais voulu en parler avec toi, avoir ton avis, au moins avoir l'occasion d'exorciser tout ça.

« -Tu veux parler du moment où on aurait couché ensemble, semis conscient de nos actes ? » Elle hocha la tête. « Et… C'était bien ? »

Elle ne put contenir un rire bref. Finalement il lui restait tout de même quelques réactions adolescentes pour se soucier de ça en premier lieu.

« -Je crois, j'étais sous l'emprise de l'alcool et à moitié consciente, avec en parallèle les pensées d'Helena alors tout est un peu flou. Mais oui, il me semble que c'était bien. »

La brunette s'étonnait de parler de ce genre de choses aussi ouvertement avec Tom, mais d'un autre côté s'ils avaient la maturité et la confiance pour le faire, cela ne pouvait être qu'une bonne chose.

« -Mais je te le redis Tom, je suis sincèrement désolée. Je ne savais pas que l'appel s'ancrerait ainsi en toi, te liant à mes états d'âme et de corps. »

Il haussa les épaules avec fatalisme, un fatalisme qu'il ne ressentait qu'à moitié, mais il sentait un tiraillement douloureux par le lien, une crainte sourde pulsant dans un coin de sa tête et lui nouant l'estomac. Ce n'était pas sa propre peur, mais la sienne à elle. Alors il opta pour une réponse qui apaiserait la jeune femme. Incertain encore de la croire ou non, , ces arguments n'étaient pas infondés, alors il chercherait la vérité et se défoulerait plus tard sur quelqu'un d'autre pour apaiser le brasier de frustration et de colère qui brûlait en lui. Ca lui coutait, mais c'était la meilleure solution.

« -Bah… Il n'y a rien que nous puissions faire pour le moment. Maintenant que je sais à quoi m'en tenir… Tâche de survivre, ok ? »

Hermione était complètement interloquée qu'il le prenne si bien, elle s'était attendu à de la colère, de la moquerie, enfin à tout sauf à ça, une acceptation calme et tranquille pour ne pas dire une compréhension salvatrice.

« -Bon ben… Allons danser alors, sauf si tu as d'autres mystères à éclaircir ce soir ? » Plaisanta-t-elle pour tenter de détendre l'atmosphère.

« -Allons danser. »

oOoO

C'est ainsi qu'ils repartirent côte à côte vers la grande salle où la fête battait son plein. Leur entrée passa presque inaperçue et ils dansèrent ensemble jusqu'à la fin.

Quand le bal se termina, vers minuit, tous les élèves rentrèrent sagement dans leurs dortoirs tout en papotant avec entrain, pour la plupart, des évènements de la soirée.

Tom raccompagna galamment Hermione jusqu'au tableau marquant l'entrée du dortoir des filles. Tout doucement il lui dit :

« -Je ne m'attendais pas à ça en t'invitant, mais ce n'étais pas si terrible d'avoir une cavalière et je respecte la franchise avec laquelle tu m'as parlé. Passe une bonne nuit Eliane. »

La jeune fille rosit doucement sous le compliment et elle se sentit flattée à l'entente de son prénom. Il était rare de voir Tom Jedusor prononcer le prénom d'un élève, il s'agissait là d'une sorte de privilège.

« -Passe une bonne nuit également Tom, et merci pour la soirée, c'était vraiment sympa. »

oOoO

Hermione n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir aux évènements de la soirée. Elle eut à peine le temps de poser un pied dans l'aile des filles qu'elle se retrouva assaillie par Anita et Druella. Elles sautillaient autour d'elle comme des puces à lui demander tous les détails de sa soirée et d'autres qu'elles n'avaient pas osé demander dans la grande salle. Elles savaient bénéficier de quelques largeurs de plus que les autres concernant Tom. Mais elles savaient aussi ne pas abuser de leur chance.

oOoO

Hermione n'avais pas vraiment envie de leur en parler, elle n'avait pas pu faire le point sur sa soirée, et elle ne souhaitait pas leur expliquer dans quelle circonstance Tom l'avait invitée, ni pourquoi… C'étaient des choses à ne pas ébruiter et malgré toute la confiance qu'elle avait en Anita et Druella, elle ne pouvait pas leur en parler.

Elle répondit donc vaguement aux questions qu'on lui posait…

« -Alors c'était bien ? -Ouais… Je sais pas trop. » Ou encore : « -Il a été gentil ? -Ca va. » Et : « Raconte ! Comment il t'a invitée ! *Haussement d'épaules* » Ou bien : « -De quoi avez-vous parlé ? -Bah… De plein de trucs. –Quels trucs ? *Haussement d'épaules* »

Mais voyant qu'elles n'étaient pas prêtes à s'arrêter et qu'elles commençaient à lui reposer certaines questions, elle les interrompit.

« -Les filles, je vous adore soyez en sûres, vous êtes géniales et j'ai totale confiance en vous, mais Tom et moi sommes allé au bal ensemble pour des raisons qui nous regardent, et nous seuls uniquement, tout comme nos discussions. Quand à savoir si c'était bien, j'en ai strictement aucune idée, j'ai besoin d'y repenser, d'y réfléchir, de décortiquer tout ce qui s'est passé pour voir si ça me parait « bien » mais j'ai besoin de le faire seule. Donc je vais aller me débarbouiller un peu et aller dormir et il serait bon que vous en fassiez autant… » Les filles eurent l'air déçues « …Mais pas avant que vous m'ayez raconté votre soirée et tout ce qui va avec ! » Elles éclatèrent toutes les trois de rire et commencèrent à babiller joyeusement à propos de la musique, des cavaliers d'Anita et Druella, des tenues des autres, de comment les impudentes qui avait tenté de s'approprier leurs cavaliers le temps d'une danse avaient été virées, de comment Abraxas avait murmuré des mots doux à l'oreille d'Anita, de comment Thomas n'avait pas arrêter de charmer Druella avec ses chansons d'amour inventées sur le coup, pour la plupart, et donc souvent très drôles par le choix extrême de certaines rimes...

En sommes elles avaient une soirée excellente avec des cavaliers parfaits et Hermione était ravie pour elles. Si bien qu'elle ne pu s'empêcher d'aller les serrer dans ses bras en leur disant de rester toujours comme ça, joyeuses, drôles et vivantes, de ne jamais avoir peur de s'affirmer et leur promit d'être toujours là pour elles.

C'est émues qu'elles se séparèrent pour achever de se mettre en pyjama et se coucher, heureuses et fortes de cette amitié.

oOoO

oOoO

De son côté, Tom n'avait pas eut à esquiver les questions de ses camarades, ils discutaient dans un coin, certains avec un sourire un peu niais aux lèvres. De toute façon, ils n'auraient pas risqué de se mettre le jeune homme à dos en lui posant des questions indiscrètes. Il avait donc pu prendre son temps sous une douche brûlante avant d'aller s'isoler silencieux et pensif.

Il ne comprenait pas, il ne se comprenait plus. Cette fille transformait tout ce qu'elle touchait lui semblait-il. Il était certain qu'elle ne s'était pas rendu compte de toutes les choses qu'elle avait provoquées. Elle était ouverte avec tout le monde, souriante et blaguait avec plaisir. Si elle n'avait pas sous entendu à Malefoy qu'Anita ne dirait pas non à son invitation, il ne l'aurait probablement jamais emmenée au bal. Il se serait surement retrouvé avec une fille pâle et inintéressante au bras et la blondinette de son cœur aurait vu le sien brisé. Abraxas était d'une nature paradoxale, il était sûr de lui avec tout le monde, voir légèrement arrogant par moment, mais dès qu'il s'agissait de quelqu'un lui tenant à cœur, il devenait très timide et pessimiste.

Tom savait également que c'était elle qui avait trouvé l'idée de déguisement de Jenkins, il se serait surement déguisé en un monstre quelconque sinon … Mais là, sous son masque de troubadour, il avait laissé libre cours à son talent, s'amusant vraiment toute la soirée et osant, enfin, courtiser Druella.

Les deux couples qui s'étaient formés ce soir se tournaient autour depuis plusieurs années et deux mois de sa présence les avaient réunis.

oOoO

Au contact de la brunette, les choses, les gens changeaient… Et lui aussi, il le sentait, avec elle, il était gentil et compréhensif. Et même s'il le faisait pour lui, afin de ne pas souffrir inutilement, parce que cet appel le paralysait vraiment, il savait bien qu'il ne s'était pas sentit obligé de danser avec elle toute la soirée et de la raccompagner. Elle aurait compris s'il l'avait laissé, mais il l'avait fait, parce que ça ne le dérangeait pas et que ça lui était venu naturellement. Voir son sourire et ses yeux pétiller réchauffait son cœur, lui faisant sentir que les choses devaient être ainsi, qu'il était normal de la voir rire et non pleurer. Qu'elle n'était en rien moqueuse et mesquine, qu'il pouvait croire en elle. Il lui laissait faire à elle ce qu'il avait toujours refusé chez les autres. Et tout en trouvant ça anormal selon ses principes, il se sentait poussé dans cette direction comme s'il s'agissait là d'une évidence.

Il n'avait pas l'impression qu'il était question d'un effet de l'appel, il y avait autre chose. Comme si la magie autour de lui le poussait dans cette direction, pour le bien commun du monde.

Et il sentait ses envies de vengeance contre les autres enfants de l'orphelinat diminuer et trouver ses origines lui semblait avoir moins d'importance. Il le ressentait au plus profond de lui, les choses auraient pu être différentes, mais il sentait aussi que la façon dont elles se déroulaient maintenant était la bonne. La plus naturelle, le cours normal du temps.

Quant au fait de retrouver ses parents proches, sa famille… Si eux avaient voulus le retrouver, ils l'auraient fait depuis longtemps, au moins à son entrée à Poudlard. L'idée de les trouver pour leurs faire payer de l'avoir abandonné dans un orphelinat moldu où il avait du se battre et grandir trop vite pour ne pas se faire écraser s'était affaiblie. Et ce depuis qu'Eliane était arrivée… elle se comportait avec lui comme avec les autres, elle n'était pas plus gentille, ni plus attentionnée. A l'inverse des autres, elle ne l'avait pas élevé sur un piédestal malgré son comportement froid, elle ne s'était pas écrasée non plus. A travers ses yeux, Tom était quelqu'un comme les autres, et ça ne le gênait pas venant d'elle.

oOoO

Elle était naturellement agréable avec tout le monde et sa venue à Serpentard était probablement due à sa malice, son ambition et sa part plus sombre, plus triste. Il avait souvent remarqué que les enfants torturés par une enfance difficile et les conventions sociales demandées par la famille se retrouvaient à Serpentard. Ici, tous dans le même cas et avec la ruse caractéristique de cette maison, ces enfants parvenaient à s'en sortir. Peut-être pas de la meilleure façon aux yeux des autres, mais ils s'en sortaient tous au final, acquérant une force leur permettant de surmonter les aléas de la vie avec plus de facilité, de froideur diraient les autres.

La réputation de Serpentard était plutôt mauvaise, on retenait aisément les deux mages noir qui en étaient sortis, négligeant tous ceux ayant œuvré pour l'amélioration des techniques médicales et des potions, ceux qui par leur ruse avaient déjoué des attentats magiques…

Certes les gens de cette maison étaient pour la plupart ambitieux et avide de pouvoir mais cela venait du fait que, lorsqu'on né dans une grande famille, l'éducation est rude et l'on est souvent rien tant qu'on n'a pas prouvé le contraire. Ainsi l'ambition vient de cette envie de se démarquer, et l'envie de pouvoir est issue de la volonté qu'ont les jeunes de surpasser leurs parents de leur montrer ce que cela fait d'être rabaissé à longueur de journée.

L'ambition des Serpentards a été jugée mauvaise car souvent tournée vers la fructification de la fortune familiale ou un poste haut placé dans les sphères du pouvoir et de la politique tandis que celle des Gryffondors est peu observée car elle consiste souvent à vouloir sauver la veuve et l'orphelin...

oOoO

Eliane avait parfaitement sa place à Serpentard, Tom en était persuadé et elle constituait en même temps un souffle d'air frais qui manquait chez les verts et argents les faisant respirer à nouveau normalement le temps d'une année et peut-être plus. Elle semblait rappeler à tous que le but principal de la vie est quand même de vivre, pas juste de surpasser des parents tyranniques, que l'espoir existe toujours et que l'ambition et la joie de vivre ne sont pas incompatibles.

Tom avait vraiment l'impression qu'elle avait chamboulé tout ce qu'il était ou presque et parfois plutôt que de le rebuter, cela l'attirait étrangement. Il se reprenait rapidement en général, peu enclin à sacrifier tant d'années d'efforts pour s'imposer en maître.

Elle avait une telle confiance en l'avenir, elle ne se souciait pas des petits problèmes du quotidiens et des plus grandes questions comme « mais jusqu'où vont aller les moldus avec leur guerre ? »

Elle ne s'inquiétait de rien, vivant au jour le jour comme si l'avenir lui appartenait. Et cette forme de sagesse, de ne pas se soucier inutilement de ce que l'on ne peut pas contrôler le rendait admiratif.

Il voyait cette jeune femme tout en admirant l'étrange mélange de force et de faiblesse qu'elle était et parfois, il l'observait, surprit qu'elle parvienne à exister sans se disloquer. Elle était pleine de ces contradictions comme si elle avait vécu plusieurs vies et que les personnalités différentes de ses vies se confrontaient parfois créant des tempêtes dans son cœur puis le calme revenait et elle rayonnait. Hauts et bas s'alternant lentement…

oOoO

oOoO

Lorsqu'Hermione se retrouva seule dans l'intimité de son lit, rideau à moitiés fermés, elle repensa à sa soirée. Elle trouvait Tom Jedusor très étrange. Il ne correspondait pas du tout à ce à quoi elle s'attendait, de ce qu'elle avait entendu de sa septième année et de ses débuts de mage noir et de Voldemort, elle ne s'attendait pas à voir un adolescent parfois paumé, mais plutôt un psychopathe en devenir. Quoiqu'elle ne savait pas à quoi pouvait bien ressembler un psychopathe en devenir…

Mais elle pensait trouver quelqu'un beaucoup plus froid, plus violent et plus radical. On lui avait dit de se méfier, de ne pas le faire sortir de ses gonds car il pouvait être dangereux. Mais ce n'était pas arrivé, bien au contraire. Elle avait souvent cru l'énerver par certains de ses comportements mais venant d'elle il prenait tout bien. Et elle se demandait bien comment elle était censée prendre ce favoritisme évident.

Peut-être serait-ce la découverte de sa famille qui le changerait… Quand il les avait tués, leur mort peut-être avait cassé quelque chose en lui, déchainant sa noirceur… Le ferait-il cette fois-ci ?

Elle n'était plus sûre de rien et tentait de ne jamais montrer ses doutes.

Après tout, si Tom restait tel qu'il était, elle ne le voyait pas en fou sanguinaire et si elle restait près de lui, peut-être saurait-elle contrôler ses pires instincts puisqu'il s'adoucissait en sa présence. Tels Helena et Salazar…

L'avenir s'annonçait moins sombre si elle continuait dans cette voie. Et si elle travaillait plus en profondeur la théorie qu'elle avait élaborée et expliquée à Tom, à propos de la magie et de la puissance, cela lui serait bénéfique. Cette intuition ne venait pas de nulle part, une idée comme ça ne germe pas dans un esprit par hasard. Si elle parvenait à s'harmoniser avec cette magie, elle pourrait peut-être battre Voldemort si cela s'avérait nécessaire, si celui-ci prenait vie du corps de Tom.

En y pensant bien, il lui semblait que le seul moyen pour que Voldemort ait acquis autant de puissance soit le contrôle d'une magie autre que la sienne. Celle de la peur dirigeant les détraqueurs, celle de la mort animant les inferiis, des petites branches de la magie avec lesquelles il avait pu s'harmoniser en ayant le même but qu'elle.

Hermione visait plus grand, l'amour bien entendu et pourquoi pas la vie.

Et si rien ne marchait et que Voldemort vivait jusqu'à l'époque d'où elle venait, elle apprendrait à Harry tout ce qu'elle aurait appris le temps de toute cette vie…

Mais son cœur battait plus vite et cette chaleur en elle lui faisait penser qu'elle n'aurait pas besoin de tout ça. Tout irait bien…

N'est-ce pas ?

* * *

Alors! Cela vous plait-il toujours. Pour ceux qui se diraient "haaaan mais elle est trop tarée, comme ça d'un coup paf ça va trop vite" je vous dis que non... Attendez de voir la suite avant de juger ;)

A mercredi prochain!

Dryame


	20. 19 Hauts et bas

Salut tout le monde!

Voici donc le nouveau chapitre de la semaine que je trouve fun (surtout vers la fin (et surtout quand on sait ce que ça implique pour la suite... sadique moi?)) mais je vous laisse découvrir ça :)

En attendant, un grand merci à **Serleena** et à **Creamix** (Na! Ca t'apprendra à avoir un pseudo inécrivable facilement par les pauvres auteurs fatigués :P) pour vos reviews, je suis très heureuse de voir que ça vous plait toujours! :D

Et merci à Maralcamge pour la mise en alerte.

Bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

_OoOo -18- Hauts et bas oOoO_

La matinée du vendredi 1er Novembre avait été banalisée à cause du bal de la veille. Les élèves en profitaient pour faire allègrement la grasse matinée même s'ils ne se réjouissaient pas trop. Les cours avaient seulement été déplacés, alourdissant ainsi leur emploi du temps de la semaine suivante. Mais l'esprit encore trop plein de la soirée de la veille, parlant avec agitation des déguisements très variés qu'il y avait eu, ils n'y pensaient que peu.

Globalement, il y avait eut peu de monde au petit déjeuné, Hermione avait été presque seule à la table des verts et argents et elle s'était de toutes façons mise à l'écart pour bouquiner un livre qu'elle avait pris à la bibliothèque avant de venir. Le titre était tout simplement "La Magie". Hermione n'en apprenait pas grand chose pour le moment mais elle estimait que pour mener à bien son projet, il lui fallait connaitre autant que possible la magie et toutes les théories farfelues concernant ses origines, de la plus moldue à la plus scientifique, magiquement parlant.

_Oo_

Elle fut rejointe un peu plus tard par un Tom silencieux qui lisait lui aussi un livre, sur les sorts d'amnésie d'après ce qu'elle vit du titre. Hermione le salua, un doux sourire aux lèvres, auquel il répondit par un hochement de tête et ils retournèrent tout deux à leurs lectures respectives, en grignotant de temps à autre un tartine ou des gâteaux.

Hermione était déconcentrée par la présence de Tom, de le savoir si proche et de se dire que c'était lui qui était venu chercher sa compagnie, et surtout qu'il était agréable de lire avec quelqu'un de silencieux à côté de soi. La matinée passa ainsi, studieusement ils lisaient notant parfois une information importante sur un parchemin.

_Oo_

Vers onze heure, Hermione décida de s'arrêter, cela faisait trois heures qu'elle lisait, il lui fallait une pause pour assimiler tout ce qu'elle venait de lire.

Elle referma son bouquin, sans oublier de marquer sa page, et s'allongea sur le banc pour observer le ciel magique de la grande salle.

Ce premier novembre était un jour pluvieux, le ciel était composé d'une riche palette de gris. Hermione trouvait agréable de se perdre un peu dans ce ciel sans pour autant se retrouver trempée ou aveuglé par la pluie. Une eau magique tombait bien, simulant la pluie sauf qu'elle ne mouillait pas.

_Oo_

Elle ferma les yeux, rêvant d'avoir un walkman pour se perdre dans la musique en plus du ciel. Mais bon... Epoque étant, ils n'existaient pas encore.

Cela ne l'empêcha pas de murmurer les paroles d'une de ses chansons favorites.

« -Qu'est ce que tu chantes? » Demanda soudain la voix douce de Tom, faisant sursauter et rougir la jeune fille.

« -Heu, rien de particulier, j'inventais au fur et à mesure

-Ah, d'accord, ça avait l'air bien construit pourtant. C'était joli. »

Hermione haussa les épaule l'air de rien mais sans oublier de se traiter mentalement de tous les noms pour sa bévue. A son grand bonheur le jeune homme n'insista pas, s'habituant surement au caractère étrange de la jeune fille.

« -Dis, Tom. » Lança-t-elle sans le voir, toujours allongée. « On m'a dit que toi aussi tu avais grandi dans un orphelinat moldu... Mais, tu as des souvenirs de ta famille toi? »

La mâchoire du brun se contracta et il répondit un peu durement:

« -Non et c'est très bien comme ça. »

Hermione se redressa un peu trop rapidement et il lui fallu un petit moment pour que sa tête cesse de tourner et que sa vue redevienne normale.

« -Mais pourquoi? J'aimerais beaucoup me souvenir de mes parents.

-Toi peut-être... Mais moi, ma mère est morte en me mettant au monde dans ce même orphelinat où j'ai grandi et mon père, s'il m'a un jour cherché, n'a pas cherché suffisamment pour me retrouver. Je suis donc bien content de ne pas avoir de souvenir de ma non-famille Eliane.

-Oh, je ne savais pas. » Mentit-elle. « C'est triste. Tu n'as jamais cherché ton père pour savoir pourquoi il n'était jamais venu?

-Si, j'ai regardé les registres de l'école. Je ne l'ai jamais trouvé. » Puis il ajouta tout bas. « Heureusement pour lui. » Hermione retint le frisson que la voix glaciale de Tom menaçait de déclencher faisant mine de ne pas avoir entendu.

« -Tu veux de l'aide? » Demanda-t-elle innocemment, il valait mieux qu'elle soit présente le jour où il découvrirait la vérité, quitte à lui filer un coup de main pour ça.

Tom haussa les épaules « Si tu veux. Si ça t'amuse... Les seuls indices que j'ai son mon nom « Tom Elvis Jedusor » que ma mère a juste eu le temps de me donner avant de mourir et… » Il hésita. Certain élèves connaissaient le secret mais il s'était assuré de leur silence. Avisant la jeune femme il continua pourtant « Si tu répète à quiconque ce que je vais te dire, je te jure que tu regretteras d'être née… »

Elle hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment. L'estomac un peu noué par son ton tranchant.

« -Je suis Fourchelang. »

-TU QUOI? » S'écria la jeune fille parfaitement dans son rôle, faisant se tourner les quelques élèves présent dans la grande salle. « Tu parles aux serpents... » Murmura-t-elle ensuite « ...mais sais-tu seulement ce que cela signifie? Quelqu'un d'autre est-il au courant? »

Tom lui jeta un regard en biais, le prenait-elle vraiment pour un idiot ? Lorsqu'il l'avait dit à Dumbledore le jour où il était venu à l'orphelinat lui annoncer sa condition de sorcier, l'homme n'en avait pas fait grand cas… Comme si cela n'avait rien d'extraordinaire.

Cela ne l'avait pas empêché de faire des recherches sur le sujet, il en avait bavé, les livres étant toujours mystérieusement indisponibles. Il avait quand même finit par ruser et avait lu sur le sujet tout ce qu'il avait pu.

« -Bien sur que je sais ce que cela signifie. Et personne, à part Dumbledore et toi, n'est au courant." Mentit-il à son tour "Donc si une seule rumeur née, je saurais de qui ça vient… Et à ce moment là, gare à toi. »

Hermione acquiesça, elle savait bien qu'elle ne trahirait pas ce secret, bien qu'elle ne comprenne pas très bien pourquoi il souhaitait garder ça caché.

« -Je ne dirais rien. » Promit-elle résolue avant de continuer sur sa lancée. « Mais les familles héritières du sang de Salazar Serpentard ne sont pas nombreuses, il devrait donc être possible de retrouver ta famille rapidement. Ta mère est décédée le jour de ta naissance, il suffit donc de voir si à une famille correspond la disparition d'une fille, sœur, nièce ou autre. C'est une chance inouïe que tu as là! Tu vas peut-être rencontrer des membres de ta famille! Apprendre quelque chose sur ta mère! C'est extraordinaire! »

_Oo_

Tom hocha la tête silencieusement face à l'apparente exaltation d'Hermione. Il n'était pas très sûr de ce qu'il devait faire. Devait-il chercher son père et le frapper autant de fois que nécessaire pour expulser la rage qu'il lui vouait de l'avoir abandonné lâchement, de n'avoir jamais rien fait pour lui.

Ou bien devait-il s'en moquer comme il l'avait fait récemment, ses velléités calmées par l'étrange présence d'Eliane à ses côtés...

Il ne savait plus trop ce qu'il devait faire, sachant l'importance du sang qui coulait dans ses veines, il savait ce pourrait être un moyen de pression supplémentaire sur les autres, mais que l'un d'entre eux sache et il lui suffirait d'un peu de logique pour découvrir les secrets de la famille de Tom Jedusor… Ce qui ne serait pas nécessairement un avantage. Voilà pourquoi il n'avait jamais rien dit aux autres, gardant cet avantage dans sa manche pour le jour où il en aurait vraiment besoin. En attendant il était respecté pour sa puissance et non pour son ascendance.

En parallèle, il continuait à se demander pourquoi il avait été abandonné… Quelle justification y avait-il à cet acte… Il n'avait jamais poussé loin ses recherches, se décourageant au premier obstacle, comme s'il craignait de découvrir la vérité… Ce « pourquoi » qui, il le sentait, ne lui plairait pas…

_Oo_

« -Je ne sais pas... Ma mère m'a donné naissance seule et surtout elle n'a pas trouvé meilleur endroit que de le faire dans un orphelinat... Non seulement elle n'a pas survécut, mais elle a choisit son lieu... Comme si elle souhaitait m'abandonner avant même que je naisse.

« Moldu l'orphelinat, bien sûr, afin de s'assurer qu'aucun médicomage ne puisse être prévenu à temps... Nous ne manquons pas de moyen pourtant dans le monde sorcier... Sa présence dans cet orphelinat, ce jour là précisément, me parait très difficilement relever du hasard.

« Je ne sais pas si je tiens particulièrement à connaître ces personnes qui m'ont délibérément abandonnée avant même que je naisse, ni même si je serais capable, des fois que je les rencontre, de me retenir de les réduire en bouillie pour ce qu'ils ont fait. Pas une tante, pas un oncle, des grands-parents ou un père n'est venu s'occuper de moi, m'extirper de ce trou dans lequel j'ai atterris dès mon premier jour sur cette terre et où j'ai grandi dans la douleur.

« Cette famille n'a pas voulu de moi, et bien je ne veux pas d'eux. Ni de leurs regards chargés de pitié ou de dégout quand le vilain petit canard viendra frapper à la porte, je ne veux pas de leur hypocrisie, je ne veux pas d'eux! »

_Oo _

La table s'était mise à trembler et quelques élèves jetaient des regards autour d'eux afin de déterminer d'où venait le petit vent glacé qui soufflait dans la grande salle.

Hermione posa une main douce sur celle complètement crispée de Tom et la caressa légèrement.

« -Je comprends, je n'avais pas vu les choses sous cet angle là, excuse moi. Ce doit être parce que je sais que je n'ai pas été abandonnée... Je transfère mon envie de savoir qui ils étaient sur toi. Je suis désolée, on fera comme tu voudras. »

Tom hocha la tête mollement avant de poser un regard songeur à la main d'Eliane posée sur la sienne dorénavant détendue. Il ne souhaitait pas particulièrement qu'elle retire sa main et elle ne semblait pas non plus pressée de le faire.

_Oo_

C'était doux et chaud comme contact, agréable, étrangement bon.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes puis se séparèrent quand la grande salle commença à se remplir pour le repas du midi.

_Oo_

Quand tous les élèves furent là, le directeur se leva de son siège et réclama le silence, ce qui ne tarda pas.

« -Désolé de déranger ainsi votre repas, le bal de cette année a une fois de plus été somptueux, je tenais à féliciter les professeurs qui se sont chargés de son organisation. » Dumbledore et le professeur d'enchantement, Mme Feedwich se levèrent brièvement sous les applaudissements.

Lorsque le calme commença à revenir dans la salle, Dippet demanda à nouveau le silence.

« -Mais ce n'est pas tout, nous avons décidé, cette année, d'organiser un grand tournois à Poudlard… Un tournoi de Duel ! » Le directeur avait dit ça tout excité, mais ce sont des vagues de murmures partagés qui envahirent la salle aux lieux des exclamations de joies attendues. Un tournois de duel avait de quoi inquiéter. Même Hermione ne savait pas trop s'il était judicieux d'y participer.

« -Chaque maison sera entrainée pendant un mois et demi par différents professeurs, les entrainements se dérouleront le samedi. Et évidement, la participation au tournoi n'est pas obligatoire. Une fois les entrainements terminés, alors commencera réellement le tournois, les noms des participants seront triés par année et les couples d'adversaire choisis au hasard et les vainqueur se battrons entre eux et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus qu'un par année. Alors, les vainqueurs de chaque année pourront se défier dans l'ordre croissant : le champion de première année contre celui de deuxième, le gagnant contre le champion de troisième année et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus qu'un. Chaque champion, par année, puis de l'école recevra une médaille ainsi qu'une récompense surprise !

« Ce tournois devra bien sur respecter les règles de la bienséance que vos professeurs ne manqueront pas de vous rappeler et rester dans une atmosphère de jeu et de bonne entente comme celle qui a rythmée le bal hier.

« Vous avez jusqu'à demain, vingt-deux heures pour vous inscrire auprès de votre directeur de maison qui vous remettra un papier avec votre nom certifiant que vous participez et que vous vous engagez à respecter les règles du duel et l'amusement de_**tous**_. » Il insista bien sur le dernier mot.

_Oo_

Un brouhaha intense s'éleva dans la grande salle tandis que le directeur s'asseyait, Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à la ronde avant de s'intéresser plus en particulier à sa table. Tous le monde semblait enthousiaste, avide de mettre la pâtée aux autres. Même Tom semblait ravi, sa joue droite était infimement étirée.

_Oo_

Druella sembla voir le trouble d'Hermione.

« -Ben Eliane ! Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Tu as peur ? »

La moitié de la table se tourna vers elle. Hermione lança une grimace accompagnée d'un regard noir à la jeune fille qui lui répondit d'un sourire goguenard.

« -Non, ce n'est pas que j'ai peur… Mais je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne chose, je ne suis pas très attirée par la violence, la compétition, tout ça… »

Elle savait qu'elle n'avait convaincu personne. A l'inverse, elle les avait confortés dans l'idée qu'elle était terrifiée. Malgré son âme de Gryffondor qui se rebellait face à ses « accusations » infondées, elle se disait que c'était plus sûr. Mais quand même, elle, Hermione Jane Granger… Gryffondor dans l'âme ayant survécut à la bataille finale du monde sorcier… Avoir peur ? ! Bande de naïfs.

_Oo_

Tom observait avec délice la jeune femme se débattre avec ses pensées. Il n'était pas persuadé qu'elle ait peur. Elle était bien trop douée en classe – même sans le montrer – pour craindre de ses capacités. Non. Il y avait autre chose, une chose sur laquelle il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt. Mais si elle ne voulait pas y participer, il allait se faire un plaisir de la convaincre du contraire.

Pendant que la plupart des serpentards chuchotaient entre eux à propos du tournois et d'Eliane, Tom braqua son regard sur la jeune fille et émit un ricanement bref qui réussi très bien à attirer l'attention sur sa personne.

« -Alors comme ça, la dernière Von Dort en vie refuse d'aller défendre l'honneur de sa famille sur l'estrade ? Elle préfère se terrer dans son trou, trop peureuse pour lever sa baguette face à des cinquièmes années… Pas étonnant que tout le reste de la famille soit mort… Une telle faiblesse ne vient pas de nulle part… je te croyais un peu plus ambitieuse au moins, pour mériter ta place parmi nous. »

_Oo_

Hermione braqua un regard brûlant sur Tom, le silence s'était fait à la table. Tous avaient remarqués que la nouvelle disposait d'un régime particulier avec Jedusor mais les limites de ce traitement de faveur n'avaient pas été testées encore. Tom garda son demi sourire froid et narquois et ne flancha pas une seconde sous le regard de la brune.

Hermione bouillonnait, ses poings étaient crispés sur la table se retenant de tout ce qui lui restait de volonté pour ne pas lui en mettre une. Tom était bien trop dangereux pour se laisser aller à ce type de violence. Comment osait-il l'insulter et la traiter de faible aussi ouvertement, avec autant de sérieux.

« -Va te faire foutre Jedusor ! » Cracha-t-elle, tous les serpentards se crispèrent de terreur, jamais personne n'avait parlé ainsi à Tom Jedusor sans de terribles représailles. « Peut-être qu'ici tu terrorises tout le monde et te crois supérieur aux autres, parce que t'as de bonnes notes, mais faudra qu'un jour tu comprennes que je n'ai pas peur de toi, ni de tous les putains de cinquièmes années de Poudlard. Et ce n'est pas parce que tu n'as pas de famille que tu peux te permettre d'insulter la mienne. Alors maintenant, je te le redis Tom Elvis Jedusor, va te faire foutre ! Tu ne sais rien, ni de moi, ni de ma vie et si ce que tu espères en me cherchant de la sorte c'est que je participe à ce tournois de merde alors je vais te faire l'immense honneur d'y aller. Pas pour prouver que je n'ai pas peur ou pour ma famille… Mais pour te foutre la raclée de ta vie et ainsi, peut-être, redonner une taille normale à tes chevilles ! »

Il régnait un silence peu commun dans la grande salle. Hermione ayant levé la voix sans s'en rendre compte. Tous les serpentards la regardaient avec des grands yeux mi abasourdis, mi terrifié par les représailles qui l'attendaient avec certitude.

Elle lança un regard flamboyant à la ronde défiant quiconque de dire un mot.

_Oo_

Au moment où elle allait quitter la grande salle, l'appétit coupé, pour aller expulser sa colère ailleurs, Tom parla.

« -Bien, nous verrons ça lors du tournois alors… » Et il laissa ses lèvre s'étirer en un sourire amusé, satisfait d'être arrivé à ses fins.

* * *

Alors? :D

A la semaine prochaine!

Dryame


	21. 20 Confrontation

Salut tout le monde!

Je suis désolée pour le retard mais j'ai pas eu le temps hier soir, je suis rentrée du boulot pour repartir aussi sec. J'ai profité du jour férié pour sortir un peu :D

Et comme d'hab, un grand merci à tous mes reviewers, merci, merci. Chacun de vos messages me procure un immense plaisir!  
**Maralcamge**, ben merci d'avoir pris le temps de poster un commentaire surtout avec des compliments comme ça! :) Bon courage avec ton bébé.  
**Rukie-chan**, bien vu le "mauvais pour la santé", c'est pas pour tout de suite mais tu as retenu! C'est cool :)  
**Serleena**, merci pour ton commentaire, je laisse les réponses à tes questions arriver en temps utile ;)  
**CreAamiiiiiXx** ouais Dippet est pas très malin sur ce coup :P Je suis contente de savoir que tu as aimé, mais du coup jpense que tu aimeras celui-ci aussi.  
**Tam83** merci beaucoup pour tes tes compliments, ça me fait très plaisir. J'espère que la suite te plaira toujours autant :) Et merci pour l'ajout en favori! Puis comme ça tu la perdras plus.  
Merci aussi à **Cyana Williams** pour l'ajout en favori.

Sur ce je vous laisse avec le chapitre. Très bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

OoOo -20- Confrontation oOoO

Hermione avait quitté la grande salle complètement hors d'elle. Et elle s'en voulait atrocement… Sa fierté autant de femme, de fille de moldu que de Gryffondor l'empêchait de se défiler, de ne pas s'inscrire et encore moins de faire exprès de perdre ce tournois. Elle allait donc devoir dévoiler une bonne part de sa maitrise en duel pour foutre une raclée à ce sale prétentieux imbu de sa puissance.

L'air frais du parc ne lui avait fait aucun bien, elle avait besoin de plus qu'une petite brise. Elle avait besoin de se défouler, d'expulser sa frustration, d'arrêter de brider sans cesse sa magie. Et c'est pourquoi elle courut jusqu'à la salle sur demande pour s'entrainer. Elle ne l'avait encore jamais vraiment fait à cette époque et cela lui manquait.

Oo

Après les trois allers-retours, la porte apparut masquant une immense salle d'entrainement avec son mannequin de combat et un choix étonnant d'armes blanches. A peine eut-elle refermé la porte que le mannequin s'anima, prenant la forme de Ron. Elle leva sa baguette, résolue à combattre son ancien amour, ignorant volontairement les larmes qui avaient déjà rempli ses yeux.

Elle fut contente de voir qu'elle n'avait pas perdu la main même si son endurance avait légèrement diminué lui faisant prendre la décision d'aller courir régulièrement. Elle se rendait compte qu'elle avait complètement négligé cette part importante de sa vie. Or ses entrainements quotidiens avaient été la seule chose rythmant son existence ces derniers mois, lui assurant la stabilité mentale nécessaire à sa survie après la bataille contre les troupes de Voldemort. Comment avait-elle pu négliger ça aussi longtemps… ?

Elle se battit sans relâche jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit trop fatiguée pour maintenir son masque habituel d'indifférence puis encore jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne tienne plus sur ses jambes. Elle avait du combattre à plusieurs reprises ses amis rendant les choses plus dures à chaque fois.

Allongée sur le sol, devenu moelleux, elle tentait de se remettre, nauséeuse d'avoir trop forcé et vidée de toute énergie. Elle finit par s'endormir là, oublieuse de la vie qui se poursuivait à l'extérieur.

Oo

Tom avait fini de manger tranquillement, ignorant les regards qui se posaient sur lui et sur la place vide qu'avait laissé le départ d'Eliane.

Il avait vaguement froncé les sourcils lorsqu'il ne l'avait pas vu en cours après le déjeuné puis il s'était inquiété quand Anita était venue courageusement lui demander s'il savait où était la brunette car elle n'était ni au dortoir, ni à la bibliothèque, ni à l'infirmerie, ni dans le parc. Pourtant le fait qu'il ne ressente pas l'appel du lien qui les unissait indiquait qu'elle n'était pas en danger. Pourtant il se sentait bizarre. Comme s'il se sentait responsable de la disparition d'Eliane, or il n'avait rien fait de mal, il l'avait seulement titillée un peu.

Bon… Il y était allé un peu fort lors du repas, mais rien qui ne justifie une disparition. Oh et puis de toutes façons, elle s'en remettrait, et puis, depuis quand s'occupait-il des autres ? Qu'elle aille au diable !

Il s'enfonça un peu plus dans un siège de la salle commune, mécontent, reprenant la lecture de son livre sur les sorts d'amnésie avec humeur.

Oo

Il était dix huit heures trente quand Hermione s'éveilla revigorée mais courbaturée. Elle mangea un bout d'une tablette de chocolat qui trainait sur une table de la salle sur demande afin de pouvoir tenir debout jusqu'à la fin de sa douche, son dernier repas étant un petit-déjeuner frugal.

Elle avait juste eut le temps de se laver et de réenfiler son uniforme – lavé et réparé rapidement par deux ou trois sorts, rien qui ne vaille un vrai lavage – et de descendre dans la grande salle pour le dîner.

La perspective d'avoir raté des cours ne l'affolait pas, de toutes façons elle avait déjà ses ASPICs…

Elle avait passé un long moment à camoufler et soigner les coupures, brûlures et bleus qu'elle avait récolté durant l'entrainement. Elle espérait avoir assez d'énergie pour que ça tienne jusqu'à la fin du repas.

Oo

Elle entra dans la grande salle un peu en même temps que tout le monde ne se faisant ainsi pas remarquer. Son premier geste fut d'aller à la table des professeurs s'excuser de son absence auprès des enseignants concernés, contrite et désolée, leur promettant que cela ne se reproduirait plus. Puis elle en profita pour s'inscrire, auprès de son directeur de maison, au tournoi héritant ainsi d'un numéro qui servirait lors des tirages au sort pour les combats et d'un planning des samedis, heures, professeurs et spécialités de duel enseignées :

9 Novembre ; Règles de base, sorts interdits ; 14h-16h ; Mr Binns

16 Novembre ; Les boucliers, parades et esquives ; 16h-18h ; Mr Slughorn et Mme Têtenjoy

23 Novembre ; Repos

30 Novembre ; Techniques d'attaque et enchantements offensifs ; 10h-12h ; Mr Dumbledore et Mme Feedwich

7 Décembre ; Les boucliers, parades et esquives ; 12h-14h ; Mr Slughorn et Mme Têtenjoy

14 Décembre; Techniques d'attaque et enchantements offensifs ; 16h-18h ; Mr Dumbledore et Mme Feedwich

21 Décembre ; Duels amicaux ; 10h-12h ; Mr. Slughorn et Mr. Arcambal

N°731 ; Eliane Von Dort, 5ème, Serpentard

Oo

Lorsqu'elle s'assit, il manquait encore la majorité des Serpentards, dont Tom. Elle n'avait pas tellement pris le temps de penser à ce qu'il s'était passé, mais maintenant qu'elle y était, elle se rendait compte que sa colère était surtout due au fait qu'il l'ait blessé et déçue plutôt que ses paroles en elles même. Elle se rendait compte qu'elle avait baissé sa garde sans s'en apercevoir et qu'elle avait donné à Tom plus d'importance qu'il n'aurait fallu.

Elle était déçue qu'il prononce de telles paroles après le moment de complicité qu'ils avaient échangés l'heure auparavant, elle ne comprenait pas ce qui l'avait poussé à lui dire de telles choses. Elle soupira en posant sa tête sur ses bras croisés, se traitant mentalement d'idiote à plusieurs reprises. Tom Jedusor était un être froid et cruel qui n'en a rien à battre des états d'âmes des autres ! Qu'est ce qui lui avait pris d'espérer le contraire ? Son comportement envers elle ne devait avoir été que le fruit d'une odieuse manipulation pour se la mettre dans la poche.

Hermione se sentait mal de s'être bercée d'autant d'illusions. Si elle n'avait pas été au beau milieu de la grande salle, elle en aurait pleuré. Mais elle était plus forte que ça, c'est pourquoi elle releva la tête avec un masque d'ennui placardé sur le visage. Ne rien laisser paraître, être plus forte que lui, le flegme anglais personnifié.

Oo

Tom n'avait pas bougé de son fauteuil de la salle commune, observant sombrement le feu brûlant dans l'âtre. Quand l'heure du repas avait sonné, il n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre… La majorité des élèves présents commençait à s'impatienter. Il était de coutume que Tom passe devant, depuis qu'il s'était imposé en chef des serpentards, il avait de nombreuses fois puni ceux qui quittaient la salle commune avant lui quand il s'agissait d'aller manger. Aussi bien les élèves plus jeunes que les plus âgés, rappelant ainsi à chacun, par cette règle idiote, à quel point il leur était supérieur. Il aimait ça…

C'est pour quoi personne ne réagit tout de suite quand il se leva précipitamment sans un regard pour les autres verts et argents. Ils s'attendaient tous à ce qu'il se lève dignement, auréolé de sa froideur et de sa puissance, qu'il passe d'un pas lent, sûr et fier devant eux, les écrasant de sa présence, les faisant se sentir petits et faibles… Mais il n'en fut rien ce soir là et c'est soulagé qu'ils partirent vers la grande salle, sans savoir qu'ils suivaient les traces de leur « prince ».

Tom était mécontent, ça ne lui plaisait pas qu'Eliane ait ainsi disparu sans laisser de traces, il ne semblait pas dans sa nature de sécher les cours et le lien étant resté inactif il ne savait pas du tout ce qu'il lui arrivait. Pas un indice, rien que le silence et le vide le plus total.

Peu après que l'heure du repas ait sonné, il avait ressentit un léger tiraillement caractéristique et il était partit au quart de tour, sans réfléchir, uniquement centré sur cette sensation, soulagé de la sentir à nouveau. Bousculant sans les voir les élèves qui avaient l'audace de ne pas s'écarter il se laissa guider par le faible appel du lien jusque dans la grande salle où il put enfin la voir. Elle était droite, froide et indifférente à l'agitation qui l'entourait en parfaite Serpentarde. Et pourtant l'appel était toujours là, pulsant doucement, rien d'insurmontable, une sorte de détresse sourde, d'angoisse. Il s'approcha, ne sachant quoi dire pour la calmer, la rassurer sans ternir son image auprès des autres et il s'assit près d'elle.

« -Jedusor. » Salua-t-elle plus glacialement qu'elle ne l'avait jamais fait.

_Outch_ pensa Tom, un étrange creux se formant dans son ventre.

« -Eliane » Dit-il d'une voix douce pensant l'apaiser mais cela ne fit qu'augmenter douloureusement l'appel du lien.

Avant qu'il ait le temps de prononcer un mot supplémentaire, les autres serpentards arrivèrent et elle se détourna complètement de lui au profit d'Anita et de Druella qui la grondèrent gentiment pour sa disparition. Les plats apparurent et il se servit un peu sèchement, ne maîtrisant pas tout à fait sa colère et sa frustration de voir Eliane l'ignorer. Il prévoyait déjà de quelle façon il allait la coincer en sortant de table pour lui expliquer qu'on ignore pas ainsi Tom Jedusor sans conséquences et, tant qu'à faire découvrir où elle était et pourquoi, une fois encore, elle n'allait pas bien.

Le repas se passa une fois encore dans une ambiance tendue. Hermione peinait à maintenir son masque d'indifférence en parallèle des sorts de camouflage. Le moindre geste rappelait à ses muscles qu'ils avaient trop forcés plus tôt dans la journée et il lui fallait retenir grimaces et gémissements de douleur.

Elle se força à manger pour recouvrer ses forces mais le cœur n'y était pas, elle sentait peser sur elle le regard de Tom et craignait les représailles qui ne manqueraient pas de tomber suite à son comportement du matin. En fière Gryffondor elle ne laissait rien voir de sa peur et elle le referait si c'était à refaire.

Elle essaya d'écouter Anita et Druella pour se changer les idées, elles lui racontaient ce qu'elle avait loupé tout en faisant des pronostics sur les résultats de la saison de Quidditch dont le début serait marqué par un Serdaigle–Gryffondor prometteur, mais cela ne marcha qu'à moitié…

Oo

Le temps fut long jusqu'à la fin du repas, Hermione n'en pouvait plus, elle n'avait qu'une envie : celle de se plonger dans son lit et de dormir pendant des heures si ce n'est des jours.

Elle partit dans les premiers, attendant juste que les professeurs fassent signe que le repas était terminé. Elle partit en direction des cachots immédiatement, s'excusant vaguement auprès de ses amies, lâchant son masque au bout de quelques mètres et prenant une démarche moins fière et plus hésitante tentant de diminuer la douleur que lui infligeait chaque mouvement dans ses muscles courbaturés.

Oo

Tom s'était levé juste après elle, intimant d'un regard brûlant tous les serpentards de ne pas le suivre. Et il partit à son tour, d'un pas énergique en direction des cachots là où l'attirait le lien. Quand il la vit au détour d'un couloir, nonchalamment appuyée contre un mur, il comprit qu'elle l'avait entendu – il n'avait pas particulièrement cherché à être discret- et qu'elle l'attendait.

Elle ne prononça pas un mot quand il l'eut rejointe, se contentant de le regarder interrogative. Il l'empoigna violemment par le bras et desserra à peine son étreinte à l'entente d'un cri de souffrance. Il l'emmena jusqu'à une salle vide quelques mètres plus loin, verrouillant et insonorisant la pièce afin que cette conversation ne parvienne pas au reste de l'école d'une quelconque manière.

« -Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'a pris ? » Persifla-t-il glacialement en tentant d'ignorer la détresse qu'il ressentait dans le lien, contradictoire avec l'apparence tranquille d'Eliane.

Hermione sourit d'un sourire sans joie.

« -De quoi ? Ce qui m'a pris de te parler comme je l'ai fait ce matin ? Ou bien de disparaître toute la journée ? Ou encore de t'ignorer ce soir peut-être ? Ou bien les trois ? Et tu veux savoir pourquoi ? Comprendre ? La réponse est simple Tom. Elle porte ton nom. »

Il éclata d'un rire tranchant à la diatribe qu'avait craché la jeune fille d'une voix méprisante, ce rire blessant fit fermer les yeux à Hermione tant il lui rappelait de mauvaises choses, la faisant se crisper et resserrer sa prise autour de sa baguette, cachée dans sa poche.

« -C'est donc ma faute ? » Et il rit encore, agrandissant le malaise de la jeune fille qui se sentait de moins en moins bien. Elle sentait qu'elle n'avait plus l'énergie de tenir ce masque cachant ses douleurs physiques, ses camouflages et sa tristesse, il lui fallait relâcher quelque chose au risque de craquer complètement et de tout perdre. Elle opta pour la tristesse, Tom commençait à bien la connaître. Une larme de plus ou de moins…

Dès qu'elle cessa de retenir ses larmes, elles se mirent à couler librement, mêlant déception, tristesse, douleur et fatigue dans ces perles salvatrices. Aussitôt son emprise sur ses sorts de camouflage se renforça et elle put mettre de côté la douleur pour se focaliser sur la situation présente et laisser libre cours à sa frustration et sa colère.

« -Je sais ce que tu va me dire Tom… « Mais qu'est ce que tu croyais ? Je suis Tom Jedusor, né pour faire souffrir mes semblables. L'amour, l'amitié c'est bon pour les idiots et les faibles. Moi, je te suis supérieur en tout, etcetera… » Mais je n'ai pas envie de t'entendre déblatérer ce tissu de conneries alors on va faire comme si on ne se connaissait pas plus que deux camarades de classe parce que je refuse de supporter ton sale caractère lunatique plus longtemps ! »

Hermione ferma douloureusement les yeux, elle se laissait emporter et ça risquait d'être dangereux pour elle. Si Tom s'énervait trop…

« -Pour qui tu te prends pour me parler de cette façon ? » Rétorqua-t-il de sa voix la plus dure. « Tu essaies de m'impressionner peut-être. Il me semblait que les autres t'avaient prévenue de ce qui arrive aux malins qui veulent se mesurer à moi. Il semble qu'il va te falloir apprendre toi-même cette douloureuse leçon. »

Il lui lança un sort dès sa phrase terminée, Hermione l'ayant vu venir l'esquiva facilement mais ce mouvement réveilla toutes ses douleurs envoyant un pic dans le lien qui la reliait à Tom mais ça ne sembla pas l'affecter.

Ils se tenaient face à face, baguettes en main, leurs regards, brûlants, de se lâchant pas une seconde.

« -Alors tu vas vraiment le faire ? Me punir, m'humilier, me couvrir de sortilège sachant que j'en souffrirais plus que n'importe qui et que je refuserais toute aide de ta part alors que ce foutu lien te criera de le faire. Tu n'essayeras pas non plus de retrouver la mémoire et tu voudras que je ne sois qu'une de ces filles soumises qui baissent les yeux devant toi et écarteraient surement les cuisses si tu leur demandais.

« C'est donc ça que tu veux vraiment être ? C'est réellement la crainte que tu veux inspirer à tout le monde et pas le respect, l'admiration, l'envie. Juste la peur. Alors vas-y ! » Dit-elle en lâchant sur le sol sa baguette. « Fais-moi te craindre. »

Oo

Tom tremblait, se retenant de détourner le regard d'elle, ses paroles avaient amplifiées le lien au fur et à mesure qu'elles les prononçaient, il sentait toutes ses émotions et à son plus grand désarrois, il n'y avait aucune peur en elle, juste une profonde tristesse, fatigue et déception. Ces émotions se mêlaient aux siennes le faisant se sentir dans un état d'indécision total. Ce qui le touchait le plus dans ce méli-mélo de sensations, c'était cette déception. Il avait toujours énervé, terrifié. Mais étant le meilleur partout, il n'avait jamais déçu, et là il n'avait pas déçu par ce qu'il faisait mais par ce qu'il était. Ca faisait mal de sentir cette déception déchirante, surtout venant d'une des rares personnes ayant son respect.

Il baissa sa baguette sans s'en rendre compte, ses yeux plongés dans ceux d'Hermione qui débordaient de grosses larmes. Et à nouveau ce regard trempé lui fit mal. Comme s'il avait rechuté, qu'il avait agit à l'encontre du cours normal de la vie en faisant pleurer cette jeune fille.

Il posa une main tremblante sur la joue de la brunette et essuya d'un geste d'une douceur irréelle quelques unes de ses larmes et fit quelque chose qu'il n'avait encore jamais fait.

« - Excuse-moi. »

Hermione s'écroula à genou, ses sanglots redoublant, serrant les jambes de Tom dans ses bras.

Tom n'était pas très sûr que la réaction de la jeune fille soit celle qu'il eut été normal de voir. Tout ça était tellement nouveau pour lui. Mais plus la jeune fille pleurait, plus l'appel du lien diminuait lui faisant dire que même si c'était anormal, ce n'était pas mauvais.

Elle allait mieux et c'est tout ce qui comptait.

* * *

Alors?


	22. 21  Progrès

Salut tout le monde!

Je suis encore une fois désolée pour le retard, certes un jour c'est pas très long, mais je sais que certains d'entre vous l'attende le mercredi soir tard ou le jeudi matin. Mais j'étais tellement crevée hier soir que j'ai pas eu la force de le relire et je savais qu'il fallait que je fasse quelques modifications mineures. Donc j'ai préféré attendre. Désolée, j'essaierai de m'y prendre plus tôt la prochaine fois.

Un grand merci à **Creamix** (flemme, désolée :P), tes commentaires me font toujours marrer, alors continue comme ça toi aussi :D **  
Pounda**, contente de te retrouver ici et que ça t'aies plu^^**  
Eclipse1995**, ben ouais quoi, 3 chapitres sans review, c'est honteux! :P Contente de te retrouver et tu commentes comme ça te chante ;) Et puis ouais quoi sérieux, faire pleurer une fille, c'est pas digne d'un gentleman...  
**Tam83**, merci, ça me fait très plaisir de savoir que ça t'a plu :)  
**Camille** ben dis donc, c'est un honneur d'être destinataire de ta première review, ça veut dire quelque chose et ça me touche beaucoup :) Merci!  
**Serleena**, je crois que les deux vont bien pour le chapitre^^ Moi jles garde tous les deux :D Merci!  
**Annaella**, ben merci beaucoup pour ta review, elle me fait très plaisir. Je fais vraiment des efforts pour faire un truc cohérent et respectueux des caractères et c'est toujours très plaisant de voir que ces efforts sont payant au final. Et comme je l'ai déjà dit à plusieurs reprises, je ne compte pas abandonner cette fic lol. Je m'organise d'ailleurs en ce moment même pour ratravailler les chapitres pré-écrit et bosser les nouveaux avec plus de sérieux. C'est dire! :D

Sur ce, je vous souhaite à tous et à toutes un moment de lecture agréable en compagnie de ce nouveau chapitre qui je l'espère, vous plaira!

* * *

_OoOo -21- Progrès oOoO_

Après cette soirée, la relation entre Tom et Hermione avait évolué étrangement. Tout le monde regardait la brunette comme un extraterrestre. Elle avait survécut, sans marques visibles, à une altercation avec Tom Jedusor et son intégrité mentale semblait intacte. Ils continuaient même à se voir régulièrement tôt le matin ou à la bibliothèque, ils ne se parlaient pratiquement pas mais profitaient juste de la présence d'un compagnon de travail.

Après en avoir discutée avec Anita et Druella quand elle les avait aidées à obtenir un O sur un devoir de potion particulièrement ardu, celles-ci l'avaient convaincue que les « soirées de Slug' » n'étaient pas si terribles. Alors avec Tom, ils formaient désormais une équipe de champions en potion, seule matière où Hermione se laissait aller à dévoiler son excellence. Elle laissait Tom répondre à toutes les questions dans toutes les autres matières mais participait activement en potion, rivalisant tout en s'entraidant avec Tom. Et ils allaient également ensemble aux repas donnés par Slughorn, passant d'agréables soirées à dominer d'indifférence et d'excellence les autres convives, en une dyade des glaces impressionnante.

La rumeur courait d'ailleurs qu'ils formaient un couple souvent contredite par des « nan mais tu délires, on parle de Tom Jedusor là ! » ou des « tu parles, pas un baiser rien, ils ne se tiennent même pas la main ».

OoOoO

Hermione continuait à aider les personnes en difficulté qu'elle croisait, Serpentard ou non. Mêlant à son image de princesse des glaces, une dimension chaleureuse qui ne cessait de troubler les gens. Elle savait blesser ses détracteurs rien que par son regard ou le ton de sa voix, et pourtant elle n'hésitait jamais à porter secours à quiconque semblait en avoir besoin, avec un mot gentil et une douceur agréable. Tom, lui, était toujours ce prince des glaces inaccessible et craint. Continuant à terrifier toute personne osant le défier.

Ils formaient un duo tout en contraste qui surprenait toujours autant et ne cessait jamais d'intriguer.

Les deux Serpentards se plaisaient de l'aura de mystère qui entourait leur relation, leur conférant une position au dessus des autres.

OoOoO

Tom n'avait plus jamais été blessant envers Hermione, et celle-ci allait de mieux en mieux. Peu à peu, le temps passant, les évènements de sa nouvelle vie lui faisaient doucement oublier les tracas de son époque. Elle avait reconnu plusieurs personnes de son passé, qu'elle croiserait dans le futur… Elle avait vu Minerva McGonagall, en sixième année à Gryffondor rire avec ses amies. La préfète qui l'avait guidée dans le train s'était avéré être la grand-mère de Neville chez qui on voyait déjà les prémisses de son excentricité vestimentaire.

Elle avait également pris le temps d'observer un peu Orion et Cygnus Black. Fouillant dans sa mémoire, elle avait retracé l'arbre généalogique des Black – ayant passé suffisamment de temps dans ce salon miteux à le débarrasser de la vermine qui y avait élu domicile pour pouvoir se souvenir du moindre détail – et c'était ainsi rendu compte que les deux Black entrés à Poudlard joueraient un rôle important à l'avenir.

Orion était censé se marier avec Walburga Black, sa cousine. Ils seraient les parents de Sirius, ceux qu'il avait décrit si sombres… Certes, ils n'étaient pas devenus des mangemorts, mais ils semblaient particulièrement adhérer aux idées de Voldemort. Hermione se sentait obligée de surveiller ça… Et peut-être laisser ainsi une chance à Sirius d'avoir une enfance pas trop horrible. Pourtant Walburga semblait tout ce qu'il y a de plus stable et normale. Elle se laissait porter par sa maison, jamais loin des personnes importantes pour ne pas se faire ennuyer par les autres élèves, silencieuse. Elle et Hermione s'étaient reparlées à l'occasion mais très peu. Elle était étrange, intrigante. Mais pas folle, ni hystérique.

Et de l'autre côté, il y avait Cygnus, et elle ne savait pas trop quoi penser de lui… Dans son passé, le futur qu'elle était entrain de bouleverser, il était supposé épouser Druella et avoir avec elle trois filles… Narcissa future Malefoy, Bellatrix la tristement célèbre et Andromeda la cousine préférée de Sirius. Elle se demandait d'ailleurs comment son amie avait pu, pourrait, faire naître trois filles si différentes les unes des autres.

OoOoO

Elles voyaient tous ces gens en lien avec son passé, et cela lui permettait de se rendre compte qu'elle était vraiment revenue en arrière et que toutes ces personnes encore jeunes pouvaient changer. Elle savait bien qu'elle n'empêcherait jamais les sangs purs de tenir à la pureté de leur lignée, les discussions allaient bon train dans la salle commune à ce sujet. Cette certitude profondément ancrée en eux que la puissance vient du sang, prenant pour exemple favori les meilleurs élèves de leur maison, cela s'avérait vrai pour certains, mais pour elle-même et Tom…

Elle reprenait confiance, de voir qu'il lui restait encore beaucoup de temps, et que toutes ces personnes qu'elle croisait n'étaient pas aussi toutes noires ou toutes blanches que ce qu'elle pensait en arrivant ici, élargissant ses possibilités, lui permettant de s'intégrer peu à peu, de se sentir doucement chez elle à cette époque.

OoOoO

Tom de son côté avait finalement accru un peu plus son emprise sur les Serpentards en sous entendant la légitimité de son sang, il se gardait pourtant de parler fourchelang devant les autres, réservant cette carte pour plus tard… Un jour où il en aurait vraiment besoin. Et il avait repris plus activement les recherches qu'il avait menées en première année quand il avait entendu parler d'une histoire de chambre des secrets créée par Salazar Serpentard cachée quelque part à Poudlard…

Il avait également fait quelques recherches sur sa famille et avait finit par découvrir le nom de sa mère, Mérope Gaunt, sang pur de son état. On parlait de la famille Gaunt dans les livres comme une ancienne puissance, elle avait autrefois participé à des avancées fulgurantes dans de nombreux domaines et sa richesse avait été énorme. Mais maintenant, elle était rabaissée à un rang mineur, une famille que la forte propension à la consanguinité des sangs purs avait détruite. Leurs richesses envolées. Et bien que cela le rebute d'appartenir à la famille de telles loques, la concordance des dates ne laissait aucun doute.

OoOoO

Il se connaissait à présent l'existence d'un oncle qu'il ne souhaitait pas connaitre pour le moment. En revanche il n'y avait nulle trace d'un mariage quelconque, ni de Jedusor dans l'histoire du monde magique ou de la famille. Une explication, un doute, prenait forme dans son esprit mais il n'osait pas le formuler, même en pensée à cause de tout ce que cela impliquerait…

Il savait qu'Eliane était parvenue à la même conclusion, depuis ce jour où elle l'avait regardé, les sourcils légèrement froncés avec cet air inquiet « Et si ton père était… » _Moldu_. Le mot n'avait pas été dit mais tout deux l'avait pensé trop fort. Il l'avait coupé avant qu'elle prononce ce mot honnis. Il ne voulait pas l'entendre, ne pas y penser…

Et pourtant, elle n'avait pas changé d'attitude envers lui, comme si cela n'avait pas d'importance. Elle était toujours la même jeune fille, pleine de contradictions, mais si pleine de vie qui apportait un nouveau souffle à sa maison. La seule qui osait le taquiner parfois, avec ses yeux brillants de plus en plus chaque jour, son sourire éclatant et son rire magique. Un peu de chaleur dans cet univers de froideur.

Et elle n'avait rien dit, alors qu'elle aurait pu profiter de cette information pour prendre l'ascendant sur lui et donc sur tous les Serpentards. Pas un mot n'avait filtré de ses lèvres, et elle n'avait pas non plus tenté de lui faire du chantage. Elle avait gardé ce secret pour elle et il ne cessait de se demander pourquoi.

OoOoO

Pour le reste, à Poudlard le temps suivait son cour immuablement et le mois de novembre touchait à sa fin, les semaines étaient studieuses et les week-ends rythmés par les entrainements en vue du tournoi.

Pour le plus grand bonheur d'Hermione, seuls ses amis proches participaient, Anita et Druella – les deux autres filles de son dortoir ayant surement eut trop peur de se casser un ongle et Walburga n'étant pas très douée en sortilèges – Tom évidement, mais aussi Thomas et Abraxas.

Il était donc un groupe restreint de six à participer aux entrainements et c'était pour le mieux.

L'ambiance était bonne enfant, et ils s'amusaient tout en progressant. Hermione ne se rappelait plus qu'il était possible de rire autant qu'après le premier entrainement aux boucliers qu'ils avaient eut. Les deux professeurs se chargeant d'eux ce jour là étaient les professeurs potion, Mr. Slughorn et de défense contre les forces du mal, Mme. Têtenjoy. Le principe de l'entrainement était simple, ils avaient passé une heure à voir les boucliers, parades et esquives les plus simples et l'heure suivante était consacrée à la pratique. Les deux professeurs leur lançaient des sorts plus ou moins puissants et c'était à eux de décider de la stratégie la mieux adaptée. Un esquive face à sort trop puissant, un bouclier si on était sûr de bloquer l'attaque, et une parade pour déstabiliser l'adversaire. Il leur était interdit de contrattaquer avec des sorts dépassant l'expelliarmus.

La première slave de sortilège avait faillit faire mourir de rire Hermione. Druella et Abraxas avaient optés pour une esquive et s'étaient involontairement sautés l'un sur l'autre pour éviter le sort et étaient tombés un peu n'importe comment au sol entrainant avec eux Thomas qui était trop concentré à maintenir un bouclier passable et s'était retrouvé par terre trempé par l'aguamenti lancé par Slughorn. Riant à grand bruit, Hermione n'avait pu s'empêcher de se moquer d'eux ouvertement, et Abraxas pour se venger lui avait envoyé un rictusempra qu'elle avait contré aisément avec un bouclier, renvoyant le sort à l'envoyeur. Seulement, Thomas, Druella et Abraxas étaient tellement enchevêtrés, ainsi qu'Anita qui était venu essayer de démêler tout ça, qu'ils se prirent tous le sort, explosant de rire tous ensemble. Hermione ne tarda pas à se joindre à eux, jusqu'à ce que tout le monde se calme sous le rappel à l'ordre des professeurs et le regard impassible de Tom.

OoOoO

La présence de deux enseignants rien que pour eux six leur permettait de faire des progrès fulgurants. La cohésion du groupe et l'encadrement pédagogique faisaient qu'ils ne craignaient pas de se tromper, sachant que personne ne serait là pour se moquer sérieusement, et que quoiqu'il arrive, cela resterait entre eux.

Hermione calquait ses réussites, difficultés et échecs sur ceux de Tom, essayant d'être un peu moins bonne que lui afin qu'il ne sache absolument pas à quoi s'attendre le jour du duel. Ce n'était pas évident pour elle de se tromper volontairement, et elle avait retenu plusieurs fois la liste des sorts interdits ou n'existant pas encore afin de ne pas faire d'erreur lors du tournois.

En parallèle, bien sûr, elle continuait son entrainement dans la salle sur demande. Elle se levait quasiment tous les matins à cinq heures pour aller courir dans le parc avant les cours. Puis quand elle avait ses après-midi de libre, elle alternait discussions entre amis et entrainements de haut niveau.

Elle était contente d'avoir retrouvé sa forme d'avant, et une nourriture équilibrée et abondante lui avait même permis de se surpasser.

Il était hors de question de perdre ce tournoi, Tom Jedusor mordrait la poussière.

OoOoO

Deux semaines plus tard, alors qu'Hermione discutait tranquillement avec une Druella épuisée à la fin de leur premier entrainement intitulé « enseignement des attaques et enchantements en duel » en marchant doucement vers la grande salle pour aller manger puisqu'il était midi, Hermione fut stoppée par une main chaude sur son épaule.

« -Von Dort, je peux te voir cinq minutes s'il te plait ? Rosier, tu nous excuses ? » Demanda Tom Jedusor d'une voix qui ne souffrait d'aucune réplique. Hermione acquiesça lançant un regard à Druella pour qu'elle parte sans elle.

« -Qu'est ce qu'il y a Tom ? » Lui demanda-telle d'une voix douce quand ils furent seuls.

Il plongea ses yeux noirs dans les siens et la déstabilisa comme lui seul savait le faire, si proche d'elle et si loin à la fois. Il finit par baisser les yeux et sortit un vieux livre de son sac en bandoulière, la jeune fille profita qu'il cherche une page précise pour redonner à son cœur un rythme plus normal.

« -Tiens, lis ce passage, je crois que je tiens la solution à mon amnésie. »

La jeune fille remonta son sac sur son épaule pour qu'il arrête de glisser et se saisi du vieux livres, une ébauche de sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres quand l'odeur piquante du manuscrit monta à ses narines… Ce qu'elle pouvait aimer cette odeur. Mais son visage ne tarda pas à se faire plus sérieux tandis que son regard glissait de ligne en ligne.

« -Tu veux qu'on fasse une potion pour revivre la soirée à partir de mes souvenirs ? Je ne vois pas bien ce que ça apporterait de plus qu'une flasque dans laquelle j'aurais versé des filaments de souvenirs. Et je ne vois pas en quoi ça pourrait t'aider…

-Eh bien, le problème de la « pensine », c'est que ça permet d'assister aux souvenirs d'une personne mais en tant que spectateur extérieur. Cette potion va au-delà du simple visionnage de tes souvenirs, ce n'est pas très bien décrit, lais on se retrouvera vraiment de ton point de vue, dans ton corps, au point de sentir ce que tu as touché, respiré, goûté... Sinon, réfléchis un peu, si je retrouve suffisamment de moments de la soirée, cela devrait suffire à briser le sort. Chaque scène où on sera ensemble viendra activer mes souvenirs effacés, rendant le sort de plus en plus aisé à briser. Et quand bien même cela ne marcherait pas, j'aurais au moins assisté à ton point de vue et on pourra en parler ensemble. Si on commence la potion au plus tôt, on aura finit aux alentour de Noël et donc on pourra profiter des vacances pour s'occuper de ça. »

Hermione prit quelque seconde pour réfléchir avant de porter à nouveau attention au jeune homme.

« -Mmm, ta théorie se tient, reste à voir en pratique ce que ça donnera. Où fait-on cette potion ? Je ne crois pas que le dortoir soit conseillé vu les ingrédients qu'elle demande… Pour le commencement j'ai ce qu'il faut dans mes affaires, mais où comptes-tu trouver le reste ?

-Je me débrouillerais, ne t'en fais pas pour ça… »

OoOoO

Tom refusa de lui en dire plus, mais il n'y avait pas trente-six hypothèses, soit il s'arrangerait de la réserve de Slughorn d'une quelconque manière, soit il connaissait le moyen de quitter Poudlard discrètement et achèterait ce qu'il manquait. Ce n'était pas particulièrement des ingrédients dangereux ou rares, ils n'étaient tout simplement pas utiles, en temps normal, pour des sorciers de premier cycle.

Ils avaient choisis d'utiliser un vieux placard abandonné depuis longtemps pour faire la potion, Tom se chargerait d'y placer des protections pour qu'aucun visiteur malvenu ne vienne gâcher leur plan. Hermione ne souhaitant pas que le jeune homme connaisse ses capacités en pose de sortilèges de défense et d'alarme. Elle se contenta d'en placer un discret pour être prévenue en cas d'intrusion inopinée, des fois que l'expertise de Tom ne soit pas suffisante.

OoOoO

Ils se retrouvèrent à quinze heures le jour même pour débuter la préparation. La potion était plutôt complexe, mais ce n'était là rien d'insurmontable pour les deux meilleurs élèves de Poudlard depuis des générations.

Hermione se chargea de la découpe minutieuse des ingrédients, tandis que Tom gérait les dosages des liquides qu'ils utiliseraient.

La jeune fille ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir bien à collaborer comme ça avec lui. Elle se souvenait très bien des longues heures qu'elle avait passé en deuxième année à préparer le polynectar pour elle et les garçons… Elle avait souvent regretté qu'ils soient de telles catastrophes en potion. Ils auraient au moins pu lui tenir compagnie s'ils n'avaient pas était si maladroits, non elle avait du se contenter du fantôme fouineur et pleurnichant de Mimi Geignarde…

OoOoO

Elle souffla un coup pour se sortir de ces pensées. Son amitié avec Harry et Ron n'avait rien de comparable à la relation qu'elle entretenait avec Tom Jedusor. Ce qui avait uni le trio, cette amitié indéfectible, cette confiance absolue malgré les désaccords parfois, cet amour fraternel. Rien ne pouvait espérer briser cela. Voldemort n'avait pu scinder le trio d'or, même morts, c'est au nom d'Harry et Ron qu'elle avait entreprit ce voyage pour qu'un jour, ils aient la chance de vivre une enfance normale.

Ce n'est pas parce qu'il était agréable de faire une potion aux côtés de quelqu'un de compétent, qu'elle devait dénigrer le souvenir de ses amis.

Jamais elle ne pourrait avoir une amitié comme celle qu'elle avait connue à son époque. Ici, son existence même était basée sur un mensonge et elle avait trop perdu de son insouciance. Son âme était blessée par les morts qu'elle avait causé et son cœur s'était muré derrière de solides protections.

Certes Tom Jedusor l'attirait irrémédiablement, ce n'est pas pour autant qu'elle en oublierait la raison de sa venue ici et son passé. Ce passé qui l'avait fait telle qu'elle était aujourd'hui, et elle était fière d'être cette jeune femme forte sans rien n'avoir perdu de sa sensibilité. Et ce quelque soit l'amélioration de leurs rapports.

* * *

Verdict?


	23. 22  Autorisation

Salut tout le monde!

Je passe en coup de vent sur le net pour vous poster ce chapitre, donc pas de RàR ce soir (je les fais demain ou ce week-end maximum). C'était ça ou encore un jour de retard sur le postage de nouveau chapitre ;)

Bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

_OoOo -22- Autorisation oOoO_

Quand Hermione avait découvert au début du mois de décembre que la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard aurait lieu le samedi 21 décembre, elle avait été prise d'une excitation toute enfantine à l'idée de revoir le village intact, sous la neige probablement et brillant de mille feux. Elle avait toujours aimé cette période de l'année, et ce depuis toute petite déjà, et elle se souvenait avec précision du jour où elle avait découvert pour la première fois les décorations magiques du monde sorcier. Elle avait été subjuguée par la féerie et l'enchantement qui se dégageaient de ces petits bijoux de sortilèges… Les angelots et les fées qui volaient au dessus des passants en déversant une pluie d'étoiles dorées et argentées, les sapin givrés reflétant la lumière comme du diamant, les guirlandes aux couleurs changeantes, les boules où de la neige y tombait à l'infini, les clochettes en sucre qui tintinnabulaient jusqu'à ce qu'elles aient entièrement fondue dans les bouches gourmandes des enfants… Et tant d'autres merveilles fabuleuses…

Puis elle s'était souvenue qu'elle ne disposait pas d'une autorisation pour quitter le château à cette époque. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de vouloir dépenser une partie de son or en cadeaux pour ses nouveaux amis et aussi s'acheter une robe d'hiver qu'elle pourrait porter lors du bal de Noël prévu le dimanche 22 décembre, la veille du départ en vacances des étudiants.

Hermione était donc résolue à aller à cette sortie. C'est pourquoi elle prit le temps de ranger très lentement ses affaires à la fin d'un de ses cours de métamorphose quitte à arriver en retard en potion. Slughorn lui pardonnerait bien ça.

« -Que puis-je pour vous Miss Von-Dort ? » Demanda Dumbledore de son ton bienveillant quand il comprit qu'elle souhaitait lui parler.

« -Eh bien, ça me gêne un peu de faire ça comme ça mais j'aurais une faveur à vous demander…

-Que vous arrive-t-il, rien de grave j'espère. Vous savez que vous pouvez toujours venir me parler dès que vous en avez envie.

-Oui, je sais, merci beaucoup, mais j'ai peur de perdre le peu de confiance que Tom a en moi s'il me voit vous parler trop souvent. Il ne vous aime pas beaucoup. Je crois qu'il sait que vous vous doutez du double jeu qu'il mène. L'élève modèle et le camarade impérieux. Mais bref là n'est pas la question. En fait ma faveur n'a rien à voir avec Tom… C'est juste que, c'est bientôt noël et il y a la sortie à Pré-au-Lard et le bal et je me demandais si vous accepteriez de me signer une autorisation… »

Hermione regarda le professeur avec un regard mi interrogatif, mi suppliant.

« -Je ne peux pas, je ne suis pas votre tuteur. Le règlement est très clair à ce sujet.

-Je le sais bien, mais je n'ai pas de tuteur et vous le savez. Et si j'étais vraiment inscrite dans un orphelinat, je ne pourrais pas faire signer l'autorisation car le secret de notre existence auprès des moldus doit rester tel qu'il est… Je connais suffisamment de passages secrets pour aller à Pré-au-Lard par mes propres moyens, mais j'aimerais autant éviter. Je voudrais juste pouvoir choisir des cadeaux pour mes amis et une belle robe pour le bal. Je vous en prie. »

Il y eut un silence qui paru très long à la jeune fille, qui espérait de toutes ses forces que le vieil homme – enfin vieil… S'il n'était déjà pas jeune, il l'était quand même nettement plus que lorsqu'elle l'avait connu. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à se défaire de son image de vieux professeur aux cheveux blancs – dirait oui. Il avait refusé ce privilège à Harry en troisième année, mais un Sirius Black pas encore innocenté courait les rues… La situation actuelle était complètement différente.

« -Pourquoi vous accorderais-je ce privilège alors que je l'ai refusé à Tom Jedusor il y a deux ans ?

-Je vois. » Fit Hermione la voix complètement éteinte… « Mais je préfère être tout à fait honnête avec vous, j'irais à Pré-au-Lard. Que ça soit par un passage secret, qu'en montrant une fausse autorisation ensorcelée pour être validée ou encore en prenant du polynectar. Et ne croyez pas pouvoir m'en empêcher. A moins de m'assommer pour le week-end, je trouverais un moyen. »

Dumbledore eut un petit rire amusé devant l'entêtement de la jeune fille.

« -Je comprends bien, mais peut-être Slughorn sera-t-il plus magnanime envers une de ses élèves préférées, surtout si vous mettez dans la conversation du chocolat et une dette d'honneur envers lui. Et si cela ne suffit pas, il faudra vous débrouiller seule, bien que je n'approuve pas particulièrement.

-Merci professeur, merci beaucoup ! »

Et elle quitta la salle de cours tout sourire en courant, un papier du professeur Dumbledore au creux de sa main excusant son retard.

Elle calma autant que possible sa respiration dans la dernière portion de couloir menant à la salle de potion. La fraicheur des cachots lui permis de redonner une couleur normale à ses joues et l'empêcha de transpirer. Son masque impassible en place, elle toqua à la porte avec un moins d'un quart d'heure de retard.

« -Je vous prie de bien vouloir accepter mes excuses, professeur. Je discutais d'un point du cours difficile avec Mr Dumbledore. » Dit-elle en lui tendant le billet signé de la main du professeur de métamorphose.

Slughorn ne posa pas de problème et Hermione alla s'asseoir tranquillement, ignorant autant que possible l'œil inquisiteur de Tom. La préparation du jour n'était pas très compliquée, la jeune fille reconnut tout de suite les ingrédients de la potion d'aiguise-méninges qu'elle s'empressa de commencer. Elle savait qu'elle pourrait rattraper son retard dans la découpe des ingrédients, les années d'expériences l'avaient rendue plus rapide… Et la recette avait subit des améliorations avec les années. Elle savait à quel moment elle pourrait réduire les temps de chauffe pour aller plus vite si nécessaire. Le cours durait deux heures et la potion avec la recette actuelle demandait une heure et demi de mijotage elle n'aurait surement pas besoin de ça.

Elle pouvait sentir Tom à côté d'elle, cela la surprenait toujours autant de voir qu'un être si froid en apparence pouvait dégager autant de chaleur. Son acuité sensorielle était décuplée et elle avait l'impression de pouvoir percevoir le plus infime des mouvements qu'il faisait, le moindre tremblement, la moindre vibration. C'était extrêmement dérangeant tout en étant exaltant. Elle ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà vécu ça auparavant. Pas qu'elle ait eut beaucoup l'occasion, mais elle se souvenait très bien de l'affection profonde et sincère qu'elle avait développé à l'égard de Ron au fil des années… Elle le connaissait parfaitement et l'aimait pour ce qu'il était. Là, elle se retrouvait face au mystère le plus incroyable qu'elle ait jamais croisé, Tom Jedusor. Elle ne connaissait rien de lui, et pourtant elle se sentait irrémédiablement attirée, comme un papillon vers une flamme, elle le savait, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle surtout que tout semblait la mener vers là… Quelles étaient ses chances de se retrouver liée à lui par un canal magique lui faisant ressentir tout ce qu'elle ressentait ? Pourquoi le choixpeau l'avait-il aidé ? Pourquoi Dumbledore lui faisait confiance si facilement ? Et cette attirance, incontrôlable, ce désir terrifiant, ce bien être en sa présence…

Elle secoua la tête brusquement se sortant de ses réflexions pour se recentrer sur son cours. Sa potion bouillonnait doucement, la couleur semblait bonne, tout comme la consistance et l'odeur. Soit elle n'avait rien raté pendant qu'elle rêvait, soit Tom l'avait aidé discrètement. Peu importait.

Le cours se termina sans plus de soucis, dans le calme des chaudrons qui mijotaient doucement en laissant échapper des volutes scintillantes.

Une fois la fiole réglementaire remplie d'une potion apparemment réussie et étiquetée, Hermione attendit patiemment que le cours se termine enfin et que les élèves quittent la salle avec lenteur, phénoménale à son goût.

« -Professeur Slughorn » Appela-t-elle dès que le dernier élève eut franchit le pas de la salle.

« -Mademoiselle Von-Dort. Que puis-je pour vous ?

-Eh bien, c'est assez délicat… » Minauda-t-elle. « Mais vous êtes le seul à pouvoir m'aider.

-Dites moi donc ce qu'il vous arrive.

-Je ne voudrais pas abuser de votre gentillesse, mais voyez vous, c'est bientôt noël et il y a le bal et comme je suis issue d'un orphelinat moldu et que je suis arrivée à Poudlard cette année, je n'ai pas d'autorisation pour aller à Pré-au-Lard et je ne peux pas envoyer un hibou à mon orphelinat, la directrice est une moldue, il faut garder le secret intact. Je suis dans l'impasse. Et comme vous êtes mon directeur de maison, vous êtes le seul à pouvoir décider à ce que j'y aille ou non. Juste pour cette fois, pour acheter une belle robe de soirée, entre le bal et vos repas, je me sens un peu démunie. Je ne souhaite pas mal paraitre, ce n'est pas évident de se faire accepter d'un seul coup comme ça dans un univers totalement nouveau, de se découvrir une famille, une histoire. Et je voudrais offrir quelques cadeaux… Tom a tellement fait pour moi, Anita, Druella. Mais ça me gêne vraiment, de vous demander cela, je ne saurais comment rembourser la dette que j'aurais envers vous si vous acceptiez… »

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspend, sachant que cela appâterait l'homme. Une étincelle ne tarda pas à s'allumer dans son regard. Il savait qu'elle avait du potentiel, si Horace Slughorn était bien doué dans un domaine c'était celui-ci. Une belle carrière de chasseur de tête lui aurait été promise dans le monde moldu à l'époque d'Hermione. Elle l'intéressait, de part son amitié avec Tom Jedusor, sa famille, ses aptitudes en potion et tout simplement parce qu'il sentait qu'elle avait un grand avenir qui se profilait.

« -Mmh » Laissa-t-il échapper perplexe, en pleine réflexion et laissant Hermione perdue dans le doute. Ce serait tellement plus simple d'aller à Pré-au-Lard avec une autorisation officielle.

« -S'il vous plait, monsieur, dites oui et je vous le revaudrais au centuple. Juste pour la prochaine sortie, pas forcément pour toute l'année. C'est Noël et je vous promets, parole de sorcière, que vous n'aurez pas à la regretter. Je n'enfreindrais pas de règlement, je me contenterais de faire comme la plupart des élèves, acheter quelques bonbons, trop de chocolat pour un seul estomac, une robe et peut-être irais-je boire une bierraubeurre avec mes amis dans le pub populaire du coin. Je vous en conjure. »

Le professeur flancha pendant ce dernier petit discours, elle le senti tout de suite. Elle avait donné sa parole de sorcière, et ce n'était pas rien. Elle savait que si elle enfreignait un règlement, qu'elle rompait sa promesse, elle s'attirerait des ennuis. L'importance des promesses dans le monde magique n'était pas à négliger.

« -Bien, je vous signe une autorisation jusqu'à la fin de l'année, vous vous débrouillez pour les années suivantes. Et je saurais vous rappeler en temps utile que vous m'en devez une. Allez manger, avant qu'on ne croie que je vous ai kidnappé ! »

Hermione quitta la salle souriante, avec une précieuse autorisation en main se dépêchant de rejoindre la grande salle pour manger un morceau avant ses cours de l'après-midi.

«-On peut savoir ce qui te rends si joyeuse ? » La stoppa une voix au détour d'un couloir. Tom Jedusor l'attendait nonchalamment appuyé contre un mur du couloir. Hermione était sûre qu'il avait du étudier très précisément sa position pour paraître ainsi. Ce tombé de cape si parfait ne pouvait être le fruit du hasard, ni même cette mèche décoiffée tombant à point nommée pour diriger le regard vers ses yeux troublants.

« -Tom ! » S'exclama-t-elle prise de court, mais le cachant autant que possible. « Tu m'as surprise, je te pensais entrain de manger avec les autres. Mais apparemment pas… J'ai très faim ! On y va ? »

Elle avait éludé volontairement la question de Tom afin de se laisser un peu de temps pour retomber sur ses pattes et formuler correctement sa réponse. Pas qu'il y ait quoique ce soit de risqué à ce moment là mais elle préférait toujours être préparée à une discussion – un interrogatoire ? – avec Tom Jedusor.

Le jeune homme ne se laissa pas berner, mais il avait aussi appris à ne pas brusquer la jeune fille. De jour en jour il la sentait aller mieux à travers leur lien, mais il préférait tout de même ne pas tenter le diable. C'était une expérience très étrange et plutôt dérangeante qu'il évitait autant que possible.

Un fois remontés dans le grand hall, il relança sa question de façon anodine.

« -Et bien… » Commença-t-elle avant de laisser sa joie s'exprimer, elle sortie le bon d'autorisation et l'exhiba fièrement avec un sourire immense. « Je peux participer aux sorties à Pré-au-Lard jusqu'à la fin de l'année ! Daté et signé par Slughorn ! »

Tom Jedusor, une fois n'est pas coutume, eut du mal à cacher son étonnement. Ce qui montrait à quel point il était estomaqué de voir qu'Eliane avait obtenu ce qu'il avait échoué à avoir en troisième année, devant se résigner à attendre d'être nommé préfet. Elle lui expliqua rapidement le refus de Dumbledore qui était pourtant le mieux placé en tant que directeur adjoint et l'acceptation de Slughorn en échange d'une dette d'honneur sorcier. Le marché était surement inéquitable, mais la jeune fille connaissait leur professeur et savait qu'elle ne prenait pas de grand risque. Il n'était pas quelqu'un de mauvais, et le prix de sa dette ne pourrait être trop élevé.

Tom, même s'il ne le montrait pas, était contrarié de voir qu'elle l'avait doublé sur un point, certes minime mais tout de même. Seulement il savait que jamais il n'aurait accepté de faire le sacrifice de contracter une dette de sorcier envers quelqu'un…

Il secoua la tête emmêlé entre la joie et la satisfaction émanant d'Eliane et sa propre contrariété. Il mit ça de côté autant que possible le temps de manger, tentant d'ignorer les rires joyeux d'Anita et Druella qui commentaient déjà avec moult détails tout ce qu'elles montreraient à Eliane comme endroits fantastiques à ne pas manquer à Pré-au-Lard. Préférant penser à des choses autrement plus importantes qu'une pauvre sortie scolaire.

* * *

Le duel arrive bientôt promis! Mais faut bien que je vous fasse mariner un peu pour que vous puissiez vraiment le savourer comme il se doit non? Mais quand même, qu'en avez-vous pensé?


	24. 23 Totem et tabou

Salut tout le monde!

Bon encore une fois je fais vite. Et donc je ne vais encore une fois pas répondre aux reviews et j'en suis vraiment vraiment désolée. J'essaie de trouver le temps bientôt mais je ne vous promets rien. Entre du monde à la maison, les sorties, le boulot, c'est un peu la folie en ce moment. Je prends quand même le temps de vous poster le chapitre mais là jsuis attendue!

Merci beaucoup à ceux qui ont pris la peine (le temps) de commenter le chapitre précédent. Ca me fait toujours autant plaisir, je vous le garanti.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

_OoOo -23- Totem et Tabou oOoO_

Les deux semaines séparant Hermione de la sortie à Pré-au-Lard lui avaient parue interminables. On était vendredi soir et le lendemain serait le grand jour. Elle était pressée comme tout d'y être.

Non seulement il y avait la sortie à Pré-au-Lard mais en plus c'était le dernier jour de leur entrainement en vue du tournois. Ils allaient donc passer deux heures à effectuer des duels amicaux pour s'entrainer à attaquer, parer et contre attaquer. Ils termineraient vers midi, ayant ainsi le temps de manger avant de partir pour le petit village.

La jeune femme avait eut une petite discussion avec le docteur Arcambal. Il avait d'abord tenté de la dissuader de participer au tournoi à cause des marques, lui avouant ainsi qu'il était au courant que dans sa jeunesse elle avait subit plus de sortilèges que la normale. Il n'avait pas posé de questions et elle lui en était reconnaissante, mais elle avait aussi été très claire quand au fait d'annuler sa participation… Il en était hors de question. Ils avaient donc convenu que lors des duels amicaux, si elle subissait plus de cinq sortilèges, elle arrêterait les frais. Certes son taux de marque avait bien diminué, il n'en restait pas moins anormalement haut.

Hermione avait évidemment passé sous silence le fait qu'il aurait du mal à diminuer plus à cause des entrainements intensifs qu'elle s'imposait une fois par semaine. Elle avait malgré tout obtenu sa participation aux duels du lendemain et ça, c'était une grande nouvelle…

Confortablement installée, Hermione était bien, contente.

La salle commune des Serpentards était un lieu qu'Hermione affectionnait particulièrement. Elle était divisée en plusieurs zones, ouvertes les unes vers les autres, mais délimitées par leur usage. Il y avait le coin lecture, près de la petite bibliothèque où des sièges confortables verts foncés attendaient patiemment les lecteurs. A côté se trouvaient les tables de travail, en bois sombre avec des coins argentés portant des corbeilles à fruit et des cruches en étain pleines.

La journée elles étaient souvent occupées par des étudiants sérieux, encombrées de parchemins gribouillés et de livres divers.

Mais quand le soir tombait sur Poudlard, on pouvait assister à des tournois palpitant de bataille explosive et d'échec sorcier. Et plus tard, quand la nuit était avancée, certains soirs on pouvait participer à ces parties endiablées de poker – et règles alternatives - qui faisaient rêver les plus jeunes – on y était admis qu'à partir de la cinquième année – et frémir les plus âgés… Gare au perdant… A Serpentard, aucun cadeau n'était fait aux malchanceux.

Jamais Hermione n'y avait participé encore mais elle sentait qu'Anita et Druella voulaient s'y risquer et l'entrainer avec elles. L'idée était excitante…

Et il y avait évidement le coin détente, avec ses canapés moelleux, d'un vert rappelant l'herbe grasse du parc de Poudlard en été, brodés de fils argentés. Avec son immense cheminée où un grand feu sans cesse flamboyant éloignait l'humidité des cachots loin de la salle commune. Une chaleur agréable entourait ce lieu de discussion privilégié. Réchauffant tout, même les conversations les plus glaçantes.

L'un des murs de la salle était une immense fenêtre donnant vue sur le fond du lac. C'était un paysage sous-marin certes assez sinistre, mais Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher d'apprécier la vue, guettant toujours avec envie un de ces bancs de poissons argentés qui venaient parfois faire leur ballet sous ses yeux dans l'eau verdâtre du lac.

Sur le pan d'en face, deux immenses tableaux permettaient l'accès à l'aile des filles ou celle des garçons. Deux immenses serpents se faisant face, un d'émeraude et l'autre d'argent. Incapables de se rejoindre pourtant, coincés chacun dans leurs toiles.

La variété des tons de vert et de gris donnait une certaine dynamique à l'ensemble qui rendait accueillante cette pièce. Et les élèves, malgré leur froideur apparente avaient su donner à leur repaire un charme indéniable.

Hermione lisait actuellement un livre sur la métamorphose humaine et les animagi, pelotonnée comme tout dans un plaid aux couleurs de sa nouvelle maison, attendant patiemment qu'il soit l'heure de manger. Elle regardait d'un œil amusé Anita et Druella qui menaient une partie endiablée de bavboules, mi riantes, mi dégoutées d'être couvertes du liquide poisseux que dégageaient les pierres régulièrement.

Elle ignorait où se trouvait Tom, mais cela lui allait bien. Elle pouvait profiter agréablement de la salle commune sans se sentir troublée par la présence du jeune homme.

La douce chaleur émanant du feu ne tarda pas à engourdir ses sens au point qu'elle finit par tomber endormie, avachie dans un fauteuil, la tête sur la gauche et son livre encore ouvert sur ses genoux.

A mille lieux de Poudlard, loin des petits tracas du quotidien, perdu dans un rêve étrange… Un de ses premiers rêves sans scène sanglante et cris d'horreur. Un rêve calme, doux et tiède.

Une forêt de grands pins, un sous bois plus haut qu'une cathédrale avec ses troncs lisses levés vers le ciel. Un tapis d'aiguilles, moelleux et doux, une brise plus légère qu'une pensée fugace. Un calme presque religieux et apaisant, mêlé d'une mélodie silencieuse.

Au loin une silhouette animale claire, insaisissable, faste et souple se meut lentement, sans jamais s'approcher.

A Poudlard, la salle commune était pleine d'un joyeux bourdonnement, mêlant conversations à mi voix et quelques éclats de rire insouciant.

Pourtant cet ambiance se refroidie soudain considérablement lorsque Tom Jedusor traversa la salle commune de son pas altier et un regard plus sombre qu'une nuit sans lune. Son passage, des dortoirs à la sortie, n'avait duré que quelques secondes mais l'étrange aura l'entourant avait fait se taire tout le monde. Comme un frisson incontrôlé, un mauvais pressentiment.

La tête d'Hermione passa de gauche à droite sans qu'elle ne s'éveille et au bout de quelques minutes la vie commença à reprendre son cours normal.

Les uns replongèrent leurs nez dans leurs livres, tandis que les autres reprenaient le fil de leur conversation.

Anita et Druella abandonnèrent leur partie de bavboules sur un match nul et allèrent se débarbouiller pour le repas à venir.

Un caresse plus légère qu'un soupir mena la jeune fille jusqu'au porte de la conscience. Le geste renouvelé la poussa à s'éveiller. A la troisième fois elle commença à papillonner des yeux, se réhabituant difficilement à la luminosité du monde. Pas qu'il fit particulièrement clair dans la salle commune, mais quand même.

Tom Jedusor était rentré dans la salle commune peu de temps avant que l'heure du repas ne sonne. Il avait jeté un regard d'ensemble à la salle, avisant ainsi Anita et Druella en plein débat pour savoir si elles devaient ou non éveiller Eliane qu'il découvrit profondément assoupie dans un fauteuil, ses cheveux s'étaient libérés de leurs épingles et tombaient libres autour de son visage, encadrant ses yeux clos de mèches bouclées d'un brun éclatant. Sa poitrine s'élevait et se rabaissait à un rythme lent et il sembla même au jeune homme, percevoir une mélodie lente s'accordant parfaitement au tableau.

Il vit ses lèvres fines et colorés légèrement entrouvertes et sa peau pâle piquetée de quelques tâches de rousseur, le contraste du vert sur le noir de son uniforme et l'ensemble apaisant qu'elle formait, à la fois coloré et sobre.

Il fit signe à tout le monde de quitter la salle, murmurant à Anita et Druella qu'il se chargeait d'Eliane. La salle commune se vida dans un calme pesant. Certains étaient mécontents d'être ainsi dérangés dans leurs occupations mais ils n'osaient pas se rebeller, surtout que l'heure du repas sonnerait dans quelques minutes.

Tom fit léviter silencieusement un fauteuil jusqu'à lui et s'installa confortablement dedans, juste en face de la jeune fille assoupie. Il laissa son regard dériver sur les courbes de son visage et celle de son corps. Elle était belle. Pas de ses beautés plantureuses des magazines pour soldats moldus que récupéraient les adolescents de l'orphelinat, non, une beauté discrète, l'une de celle qu'on ne voit pas vraiment mais qui vous sidère chaque fois que vous la redécouvrez.

Son petit nez retroussé lui donnant un air mutin, sa bouche fine parfaitement dessinée, ses yeux habituellement pétillants, ses sourcils naturellement fins mais marqués, ses boucles rondes adoucissant ses traits…

Le jeune homme soupira. Après des années de recherche il avait enfin trouvé… La Chambre des Secrets de Salazar Serpentard son ancêtre. Il en avait été fait mention dans quelques livres, de façon très discrète que personne ne devait relever en temps normal, mais lui l'avait vu. Il avait épluché un nombre incalculable de livres plus ou moins légaux pour en apprendre le plus possible sur ce lieu, visité presque la totalité du château pour essayer de la trouver. Et maintenant qu'il l'avait localisée, qu'il avait trouvé le petit serpent sur le lavabo des toilettes du deuxième étage, il ne savait plus trop… A voir son reflet dans le miroir, appuyé contre la céramique froide de l'évier il avait hésité. Or Tom Jedusor n'hésite jamais. Il sait qui il est, ce qu'il fait et pourquoi.

Mais là, il ne savait plus bien pourquoi il tenait tant à ouvrir cette pièce dont il était dit qu'elle renfermait une créature ayant appartenu à Salazar Serpentard, murée ici en l'attente d'un héritier qui viendrait continuer l'œuvre du fondateur.

Or ce qui lui avait paru si clair avant, lui paraissait bien flou aujourd'hui… Quelle œuvre son ancêtre souhaitait-il voir accomplie, souhaitait-il réellement la disparition totale des sangs de bourbe à Poudlard ?

Rien dans les textes ne laissait entendre que Salazar Serpentard les haïssait à ce point. Il ne voulait pas d'eux à Serpentard mais à Poudlard c'était différent. Cela lui paraissait tellement évident avant, qu'est ce qui avait changé maintenant, pourquoi ce doute ? Cette peur de mal faire, de décevoir ?

Aussitôt un nom en lettre de feu apparu dans son esprit et il grogna de frustration, Eliane Von Dort et son influence à la manque… Pourquoi se souciait-il d'elle au point de douter de certitudes ancrées en lui depuis des années… Foutue Elle !

Il avait quitté les toilettes des filles, frustré mais aussi soulagé de se dire qu'il venait peut-être d'éviter de faire une erreur monumentale. Il fallait qu'il y réfléchisse encore un peu, qu'il fasse des recherches supplémentaires…

Il soupira longuement, rasséréné et son regard se posa à nouveau sur la jeune fille endormie. L'objet de tous ses tourments, celle qui avait tout changé autour de lui mais que, pourtant, il ne parvenait pas à détester. Son rire était tellement chaud, son sourire si libérateur, ses yeux pétillants contenaient tant de joie comment douter de sa sincérité… ? Il ferma les yeux un instant et quand il les rouvrit il fut une fois encore choqué par la beauté calme se dégageant de son visage en cet instant, endormie sous la lueur du feu enveloppée dans les couleurs de Serpentards.

Sa peau paraissait si douce qu'il ne put s'empêcher de lever une main tremblante vers le visage de la jeune fille qu'il voyait devant lui, et laissa glisser le bout de ces doigts le long de sa joue, un frôlement, à peine.

La douceur de sa peau marqua ses doigts et sitôt qu'ils furent éloignés de son visage il voulu recommencer. Ce contact lui manquant déjà. Ses doigts coulèrent le long de sa joue, lentement, délicatement, longuement. Et il recommença aussitôt qu'il pu, s'éloignant brusquement, comme un enfant prit en faute quand les yeux de la demoiselle papillonnèrent.

« -Tom ? » Murmura-t-elle après qu'elle ait reconnu celui qui l'avait réveillée.

« -Il faut te réveiller Eliane, tout le monde est parti manger, je suis resté te réveiller tranquillement. »

Elle hocha doucement de la tête en continuant de se sortir des limbes du sommeil dans lesquelles elle était profondément plongée. En parallèle, elle se questionnait sur la douceur avec laquelle Tom l'avait éveillée et lui avait parlé ensuite. Elle n'était pas habituée à tant de prévenance de sa part. Il l'était, beaucoup, afin que le lien de s'active pas trop souvent mais pas à ce point… Quelque chose avait du se passer.

Tout en songeant à ça, elle s'était levée et étirée comme un chat avant de discipliner tant bien que mal ses cheveux en désordre. Bras vers le haut sa chemise s'était naturellement relevée, elle n'y avait pas fait attention, mais ce ne fut pas le cas de Tom qui avait très bien vu les vêtement d'Hermione remonter dévoilant soudainement son ventre plat et musclé ainsi que sa peau couleur miel. Cette vision de peau nue associée à son visage ensommeillé et décoiffé éveilla quelque chose en lui, une pulsation sourde, comme une envie.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne l'avait pas vu se diriger vers la sortie. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle l'appela qu'il se secoua et pris la direction de la grande salle en sa compagnie.

« -A quoi tu pensais ? » Questionna-t-elle curieuse.

« -A rien. » Mentit-il, d'étranges flashes de deux corps s'entrechoquant lui venant en tête…

* * *

Je vous le donne en mille, le prochain chapitre s'appelle... "Duels" Tantantaaaaaaan :D


	25. 24 Duel

Salut tout le monde!

Encore une fois encore un grand pardon pour le retard. Bon hier j'ai du passer moins de deux heures chez moi, mais bon j'ai pas de vrai excuse parce que si c'était en partie à cause du boulot c'était surtout parce que je suis sortie hier faire la fête :D Et ce coup çi je prends le temps de répondre aux reviews en plus.

__Alors un grand, très grand merci à tous mes reviewers des trois derniers chapitres. Désolée de ne pas vous avoir répondu plus tôt alors que vous faites l'effort de me laisser un petit mot.**  
Pomeline**, je suis désolée, je sais que mes chapitres sont courts mais je n'arrive pas à les faire plus long. Et là je peux pas faire plus d'un chapitre par semaine. Dès que je prendrais un peu plus le temps de me poser et d'écrire, je verrais a éventuellement poster plus souvent, mais je ne promets rien. Et pour tes suggestions, ben j'ai envie de dire "tu verras bien^^". Merci pour tes reviews!  
**Annaella**, tu vois en effet pas tout à fait faux pour ton "bémol" et oui c'est forcément fait exprès^^ Mais c'est ça le problème quand on est auteur, on aime pas que ça soit trop facile pour nos pauvre personnages qu'on martyrise, sinon c'est pas drôle :P J'espère en tous cas que ce chapitre te plaira toujours! :)  
**Farfada **ca me fait très plaisir que ma fic t'aie plus à ce point. Pour Hermione wonder woman je sais, je sais, mais c'était nécessaire d'une certaine façon et ça aura son importance pour la suite donc bon... Bref tu verras bien si tu accroches encore d'ici là :D Merci pour ton commentaire et pour la mise en favori :)  
**Eclipse1995** il va falloir attendre un peu encore avant de songer au mariage et aux enfants XD Surtout que je suis pas du genre à faire avancer les choses trop facilement... J'espère que cette suite te plaira! Merci pour tes commentaires! :D  
**Serleena**, ah ben du coup j'ai hâte de lire tes réactions sur ce chapitre avec ce que tu m'as écrit comme dernière review... Mais en tous cas, merci à toi de commenter aussi régulièrement mes chapitres :)  
**Imxjustxme**, ben merci pour tes compliments! Ça me fait chaud au cœur et j'espère que la suite continuera à te plaire.  
**CreAamiiiiiXx** merci pour tes reviews! Et pour la taille des chapitre, désolée mais je crois que tu vas encore être frustrée ce coup çi. Ptet même plus... Jte laisse découvrir ça! :D Mais bon la suite arrive rapidement non? :P  
**Tam 83** je suis très contente de savoir que le chapitre t'aie plu, j'ai toujours peur d'ennuyer le lecteur avec ce genre "d'intermède" et ton commentaire me rassure :) Merci!  
**mariie** Je suis très touchée de savoir que ma fic est a préférée, merci beaucoup et j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue par la suite.

__Un grand merci également à tous ceux m'ayant ajoutée (moi ou l'histoire) en favori ou en alerte!

Sur ceux je vous laisse en compagnie de ce nouveau chapitre qui je l'espère vous plaira à tous! :D

* * *

_OoOo -24- Duel oOoO_

Samedi matin… Hermione s'éveilla en sursaut bien avant qu'il ne soit l'heure normale de se lever, surtout pour un samedi matin. Mais elle eut beau se tourner et se retourner, pas moyen de fermer l'œil et ce malgré l'obscurité… Le soleil ne se levait pas avant huit heure à cette période de l'année, ce qui laissait approximativement trois heures de nuit.

Soupirant elle décida d'arrêter de s'acharner sous peine de réveiller ses camarades avec les grincements de son lit.

_OoOo_

Elle se leva en silence et quitta le dortoir des quatrièmes années sans faire plus de bruit. La fenêtre donnant sur le lac était sombre mais pourtant pas complètement noire. Des milliers de petites algues en suspension brillaient dans la nuit. Habituellement les torches ou les flammes de la cheminée empêchaient d'assister à ce spectacle et Hermione le découvrant pour la première fois en resta saisie d'ébahissement.

Un poisson, invisible dans l'obscurité, fit tourbillonner les algues sur son passage, les faisant danser un moment en un mouvement fluide et doux puis tout ne tarda pas à redevenir calme.

« -Moi aussi j'aime bien venir ici tôt le matin. Il y a toujours des choses intéressantes à découvrir. Même dans le noir le plus profond. »

_OoOo_

Hermione sursauta en se tournant vivement vers l'impudent ayant osé lui parler. Tom évidemment. Il avait été étonnamment doux avec elle la veille. Elle l'avait trouvé moins préoccupé, comme soulagé d'un poids.

« -Oui c'est assez magique. De la lumière, insoupçonnable, visible au cœur des ténèbres. »

Sa voix était si triste que Tom ne put s'empêcher de poser une main sur son épaule pour l'apaiser.

_OoOo_

Elle se dégagea d'un mouvement souple du bras et parti s'installer dans un des gros

auteuils, genoux repliés sur sa poitrine elle enroula ses bras autour et nicha son menton dessus. Pourquoi les Hommes avaient-ils besoin de la souffrance, du mal, de la discorde, de la tristesse pour savoir savourer la paix, l'amour et le bonheur ? Pourquoi pour voir la lumière leur fallait-il tant d'obscurité.

_OoOo_

« -Eliane ? Qu'y a-t-il ? » Tom sentait une fatigue et une tristesse sans fin l'envahir, un découragement qu'il n'avait encore jamais perçu avec autant de force chez la jeune fille. Et cela était entrain de l'affecter plus que de raison.

« -Je suis fatiguée de me battre Tom. J'en ai marre de lutter… »

Décidé à la détourner de ces pensées morbides qui venaient le briser de l'intérieur, lui donnant envie, lui aussi, de s'abandonner à la mélancolie et d'appeler la mort à lui, il intervint.

« -Est-ce une façon de m'avouer que tu as trop peur pour te mesurer à moi sur l'estrade tout à l'heure ? » Sa voix volontairement dédaigneuse et provocante avait la capacité, il le savait bien, de mettre en rogne la jeune femme.

Et son tempérament flamboyant ne tarda pas à reprendre le dessus sur son abattement.

« -Tu peux toujours rêver. J'ai juré de redonner à tes chevilles une taille normale, je le ferais. »

Et sur ces paroles elle le quitta pour enfiler une tenue confortable et aller courir jusqu'à ce qu'il soit l'heure de déjeuner.

_OoOo_

_OoOo_

Tom et Hermione montèrent sur l'estrade avec une sérénité apparente. Tout deux avec un masque d'indifférence bien en place, prêt à se battre jusqu'au bout. Hermione avec la difficulté supplémentaire de ne pas pouvoir se faire toucher plus de cinq fois et Tom le savait bien. Il n'hésiterait pas à en profiter, elle en était certaine.

_OoOo_

« -En garde ! » Annonça Dumbledore quand ils furent placés à la distance réglementaire. Ce rôle aurait du revenir au professeur Slughorn, mais celui-ci était occupé à donné des potions à Thomas qui s'était malencontreusement retrouvé couvert de pustule par un combo de sortilèges lancés par Anita. La jeune fille n'avait pas fait exprès et malgré sa joie d'avoir remporté ce duel, elle s'excusait auprès du jeune homme. Et le docteur Arcambal qui aurait du se charger de ça était quand à lui retenu à l'infirmerie à cause d'une épidémie de grippe intestinale fulgurante.

Les élèves avaient donc accepté qu'il soit remplacé par Dumbledore plutôt que d'annuler le cours. Et même si l'homme avait dit qu'il ne dirait rien aux élèves de sa maison – les Gryffondors – le doute persistait toujours. Mais mieux valait ça que rien du tout !

Le vieil homme rappela traditionnellement les règles de bases du duel et ordonna le salut.

_OoOo_

Les sorts commencèrent à fuser entre les deux élèves dès qu'ils s'étaient redressés, enchainant les enchantements avec une rapidité et une fluidité étonnantes. Les mouvements de baguette se suivaient comme dans une chorégraphie répétée à l'avance. Tous deux chuchotaient les formules pour ne pas que l'autre entende tout en se fatiguant moins qu'avec des sortilèges informulés.

Aucun d'eux n'arrivait à avoir l'ascendant sur l'autre, ils paraient et esquivaient toutes les attaques de leur adversaire. Cela dura longtemps, jusqu'au moment où Hermione frôla la joue de Tom avec un chauve-furie.

L'effet fut atténué mais passablement douloureux quand même. Tom réussit à parer le second sort qu'elle avait envoyé dans la foulée et répliqua avec un sort qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle ne comprit que trop tard pourquoi il avait visé devant elle au lieu d'elle directement.

Elle avait lancé par sécurité un bouclier puissant mais aucune protection magique n'aurait pu empêcher ce qui arriva.

_OoOo_

Tom avait lancé ce sort pour la déstabiliser, mais il n'avait pas prévu que le sort le déstabilise également. L'épouvantard qu'il venait de conjurer s'était transformé en quatre personnes. Une rouquine mignonne et son grand frère, dégingandé et tout aussi roux, un jeune homme du même âge semblait-il, dont les yeux verts flamboyant perçaient à travers une paire de lunettes et des mèches noires ébouriffées et enfin un grand homme entièrement drapé dans une cape noir ne laissant transparaître que deux lueurs rougeoyantes à la place de son regard.

En l'espace de quelques secondes à peine plusieurs choses se déroulèrent simultanément.

_OoOo_

Trois éclairs lumineux se matérialisèrent et foncèrent sur la jeune femme rousse, s'entrechoquant au dernier moment créant ainsi une vague de feu qui la brûla vive. Dans la salle résonnait ses cris, ses hurlements d'agonie et de douleur tandis qu'une odeur lourde se mettait à planer.

Au même moment, un autre sort était apparu fonçant à toute allure sur le garçon roux, en plein sur ses jambes qui se trouvèrent coupées nette à l'impact. Des geysers de sang jaillirent de ses blessures tandis qu'il rampait, de plus en plus pâle, hurlant de douleur, tendu vers sa sœur agonisante « Ginny noooon ! »

Mais le pire de tous restait à venir, l'homme en capuche avait saisi le brun et l'avait soulevé du sol avec un rire hystérique qui dissipa toute la chaleur de la pièce. Il se passa ensuite la pire chose qu'on puisse imaginer, approchant son visage de celui du jeune homme, l'homme en cape prit une grande inspiration, dévoilant son visage dans un mouvement. Ses deux yeux pareils à des fentes, et ses narines de serpents sur un visage à la peau d'un blanc jaunâtre maladif, tendue sur un crâne déformé, et cette bouche sèche et craquelée ouvert en une longue inspiration. Une lueur dorée commença à sortir de la bouche du jeune homme. Il poussait les cris les plus déchirants qui puissent être car tandis que son âme lui était arrachée, son corps se disloquait doucement. De ses extrémités, ça remontait à une lenteur cruelle vers son visage. Tous ses os se cassaient dans les angles les plus improbables en une souffrance insoutenable.

_OoOo_

Anita avait tourné de l'œil, Druella appuyée contre le mur venait de rendre son petit déjeuné. Abraxas tremblant essayait de s'assurer que sa douce ne s'était pas blessée, tâchant de se focaliser sur autre chose que les cris et les craquements sinistres qui résonnaient dans la salle et Thomas se balançait d'avant en arrière les yeux fermés et les mains sur les oreilles.

Les professeurs choqués n'arrivaient pas à réagir. Tom était à la fois fasciné et horrifié d'un tel acharnement sur un jeune adulte. Il sentait également de nombreuse chose à travers le lien, le mélange d'une tristesse sans nom, d'anéantissement, de peur et surtout d'une haine résolue, froide et implacable. Pour être déstabilisée, elle l'était… Mais qui ne le serait pas face à une telle scène… D'où une telle scène pouvait-elle bien venir d'ailleurs se demanda le jeune homme abasourdi.

_OoOo_

Il n'eut guère le temps d'y songer plus quand il se prit un éclair argenté en pleine poitrine, il réussit de justesse à rester debout tandis qu'il sentait son corps s'alourdir comme s'il était en plomb. Il ne put esquiver les trois sorts supplémentaires qui lui arrivèrent dessus à une vitesse encore jamais vue. Les yeux de la brunette brillaient d'une lueur mauvaise, il sut à cet instant qu'il ne pourrait rien faire pour l'empêcher de le tuer. Tout dans le lien lui criait sa détermination et sa fermeté, son regard assombrit avait un éclat meurtrier. Et Tom Jedusor pour la première fois de sa vie eut vraiment peur. Il ne voulait pas mourir.

Les sorts s'enchainaient si rapidement qu'il n'arrivait plus à compter, l'un n'était pas encore arrivé que le suivant était déjà lancé. Toutes les couleurs y passaient, ainsi que toutes les sensations.

Un coup le froid, un coup des démangeaisons, un coup brûlant, un coup asphyxie, un coup nausée, un coup douloureux… Chaque sort le frappait comme un coup de poing, il sentait son sang couler par endroit, ses vêtements étaient devenus lambeaux.

Il ne connaissait pas tous les sorts qu'elle employait et il comprit doucement que le début du combat avait été faussé, elle ne s'était pas donnée à fond. Et quelque chose de plus se brisa en lui quand il comprit qu'elle était meilleure que lui…

_OoOo_

Il ferma les yeux, seul geste qu'il pouvait encore faire car la combinaison des sorts avait fini par le paralyser complètement. Il se sentait de plus en plus mal, il avait de plus en plus de difficultés à raisonner et à chaque sort il sentait son énergie décroitre.

Alors qu'il sentait qu'il ne lui restait plus très longtemps à pouvoir tenir, tout s'arrêta.

Incertain, il rouvrit les yeux et remarqua qu'Eliane et Dumbledore se trouvaient dans une bulle dorée qui bloquait les sorts qu'elle continuait à lui envoyer inlassablement, complètement perdue dans la folie de sa haine, de sa colère et de sa douleur.

Le professeur posa sa main sur son épaule et elle se retourna hargneuse, prête à en découdre mais lorsque son regard croisa les yeux bleus de son mentor, elle éclata en sanglots. Des sanglots plus gros qu'elle, qui secouaient son corps entier, menaçant de la briser. Discrètement le professeur envoya un patronus prévenir le docteur.

Tom finit par s'évanouir sur cette dernière image, une sensation douloureuse au creux du ventre, une sensation qui n'avait rien à voir avec les sorts qu'il venait de recevoir ou le lien avec la jeune femme. Une émotion bien à lui.

_OoOo_

Arcambal ne tarda pas à arriver dans la grande salle, dévastée par la magie dégagée par Hermione, qui en plus d'envoyer des sorts sur Tom avait déclenché sa magie instinctive qui avait fait s'envoler les chaises et les tables. Il s'affola en avisant l'état de son protégé et des autres élèves. Malefoy soutenait sa petite amie qui se réveillait doucement en pleurs, Jenkins était assommé, une bosse entrain de pousser sur son front indiquait qu'il n'avait pas du réussir à échappé à un membre du mobilier et Druella pleurant elle aussi essayait de le réveiller à coup de tapes sur les joues. Le docteur soupira de soulagement quand il le vit remuer. Le professeur Slughorn avait était lui aussi blessé par les meubles mais il se relevait déjà, évaluant les dégâts pâle comme la mort.

Le docteur se rua alors sur Tom qui semblait le plus mal en point. Un sortilège de diagnostic le fit paniquer un peu pour la santé du garçon qui était aux portes de la mort. Il était solide et c'est ce qui faisait qu'il respirait encore mais il lui fallait des soins sans plus tarder.

En quelques coups de baguette, le vieux médicomage libéra le chemin jusqu'à la sortie et fit léviter le jeune homme sans plus attendre, dans son sillage suivirent les autres élèves en état de choc, accompagné par leur professeur de potion.

_OoOo_

Dans la grande salle il ne restait plus que Dumbledore et Hermione qui se calmait progressivement, toujours agrippée à la robe du mage.

« -Miss. » Dit-il d'une voix douce. « Je vais vous donner une potion calmante et vous emmener à l'infirmerie pour que vous vous reposiez un peu. Vous en avez besoin et ensuite nous trouveront une solution, une explication à ce qu'a révélé l'épouvantard… Je suppose que c'était Tom ? »

Elle secoua la tête.

« -Non, c'était Voldemort. » Sa voix était éraillée et complètement éteinte. Puis les larmes revinrent à ses yeux. « Oh Merlin ! Tom ! »

Dumbledore posa une main rassurante sur son épaule, lui expliquant qu'il était vivant et qu'Arcambal était l'un des meilleurs médicomages qu'il connaissait.

La jeune fille serrée contre son ainé ne vit pas le pli soucieux qui barrait pourtant son front, ni son regard bleu qui ne pétillait pas du tout.

* * *

Alors?


	26. 25 Convalescence

Salut tout le monde!

Eh oui, je suis dans les temps ce soir, tout arrive :P Bon j'me suis forcée (je suis crevée, malade, le nez qui coule, les poumons qui toussent et la gorge qui fait mal, la copine de mon père à la maison) mais je suis là parce que sinon j'allais pas poster avant lundi et jme suis dit que vous m'en voudriez un peu :D

Merci à mes reviewers ! **CreAamiiiiiXx**, contente de voir que ça te plait toujours et c'est toujours un plaisir de lire tes réactions à chaque chapitre! Et tu vas encore râler pour la taille du chapitre, j'en suis désolée, mais je sais pas faire plus.  
**clemence**, c'est toujours super touchant et flatteur de s'entendre dire qu'on a "converti" quelqu'un à un couple pas trop apprécié à la base, donc merci beaucoup d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser un petit mot!  
**Tam83**, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira même s'il ne répond pas encore à tes interrogations... Merci pour ta review! :D  
**Serleena**, ouais comme tu dis! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira! Merci d'être toujours au rendez-vous :)**  
mariie**, ben merci beaucoup, ton enthousiasme fait plaisir à lire! J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre :)**  
Eclipse1995** c'est à cause de ce qu'il se passe dans le chapitre 24 que tu ne pouvais pas imaginer leurs enfants :P Tu me diras ce que tu penses de ma super parade dans ce chapitre^^ Merci pour tes reviews régulières!

Merci à tous les autres, lecteurs et mise en favoris/alertes!

Je vous souhaite à tous une très très bonne lecture!

* * *

_oOo -25- Convalescence oOoO_

Une forte lumière blanche aveugla Hermione lorsqu'elle essaya d'ouvrir les yeux. Elle se sentait nauséeuse, la bouche pâteuse. Une migraine lui martelait le crâne et une fatigue immense l'enveloppait. Elle papillonna douloureusement des paupières et une fois qu'elle fut un peu plus habituée à la clarté ambiante, elle reconnut l'infirmerie et aussitôt les conditions de son arrivée lui revinrent en mémoire…

L'épouvantard, le déchainement de sa magie, les meubles volant à tord et à travers dans la grand salle et son acharnement sur Tom jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore intervienne. Elle avait faillit tuer Tom et elle avait surement blessé ses nouveaux amis.

Une culpabilité sans nom l'envahie et elle se recroquevilla dans son lit en proie à une douleur intérieure insupportable. Aveuglée par sa haine envers Voldemort elle avait fait du mal à des personnes innocentes et ça lui était intolérable.

_OoOo_

Il lui fallut un long moment pour se calmer un temps soit peu et tremblante, elle se leva de son lit, tenant debout avec difficulté pour entreprendre une fouille discrète de l'infirmerie à la recherche de ses amis. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux rien qu'à l'idée de ce qu'elle avait pu leur faire. Mais il fallait qu'elle sache.

Elle tomba sur plein d'élèves qu'elle ne connaissait pas, atteint de la grippe, avant d'arriver devant le lit d'une de ses amies.

Anita dormait, ses cheveux blonds emmêlés et étalés autour de son visage. Elle n'avait pas l'air blessée mais un pli soucieux entre ses yeux et des cernes sous eux marquaient le fait qu'elle ne dormait pas aussi bien qu'elle aurait du.

Sur le lit d'à côté, Abraxas dormait également, plus tranquille d'apparence, il avait malgré tout un bandage lui encerclant le bras et l'épaule. Hermione se mordit les lèvres durement et une larme roula le long de sa joue.

Encore à côté Thomas remuait dans son sommeil comme en proie à un cauchemar, sur son front une bosse était enduite d'une pâte épaisse et odorante et plusieurs flacons vides de potion trainaient encore sur la table de nuit.

Druella, dans le lit d'après, sanglotait silencieusement dos à Hermione. La jeune fille était arrivé sans un bruit et elle sentit son cœur se briser à la vue de son amie, pourtant si forte normalement, entrain de pleurer. Elle s'en voulait tellement, et Druella devait tellement lui en vouloir. Elle n'osa pas faire un geste, ni repartir. Des larmes muettes dégoulinant le long de ses joues également.

_OoOo_

Druella dut finir par sentir la présence de quelqu'un parce qu'elle se calma, essuyant ses larmes discrètement et se retourna. Hermione vit son regard éteint s'allumer de surprise quand elle vit la brunette ici et celle-ci ne put s'empêcher de s'excuser. En une litanie sans fin de pardons et d'excuses, mortifiée de voir dans quel état était ses amis à cause d'elle… Et encore, elle n'avait pas vu Tom.

Druella se redressa sur le lit et prit Eliane dans ses bras dès qu'elle fut à portée, pleurant toutes les deux.

« -Oh Merlin Eliane, calme-toi, ce n'est pas de ta faute. C'était de la magie instinctive, ce n'est pas ta faute, tu ne pouvais pas te contrôler et ça se comprend vu les… meurtres… » Sa voix se coupa au souvenir des images que l'épouvantard leur avait fait voir.

« -Druella. » Murmura Hermione complètement estomaquée et soulagée que son amie ne lui en veuille pas. « Je suis tellement désolée, jamais vous n'auriez du voir une chose pareille ! Je m'en veux tellement de ne pas avoir pu réagir plus tôt. Et d'avoir réagit comme je l'ai fait. J'ai faillit vous tuer, je vous ai blessé ! Oh par tous les dieux c'est affreux.

- Chut, calme-toi, ce n'est rien. Personne n'est gravement blessé, juste quelques bleus et écorchures, d'ici demain il n'y paraîtra plus. »

Druella se voulait rassurante et ça marchait un peu, elle sentait la jeune fille se détendre un peu dans ses bras.

« -Merci de ne pas m'en vouloir, mais tu peux tu sais, je comprendrais. C'est tellement ignoble ce que j'ai fait ! Et… » Elle hésita. « Comment va Tom ? »

Le visage de la Serpentarde se ferma faisant craindre le pire à Hermione qui sentait son cœur s'arrêter de battre et sa respiration se faire courte et saccadée.

« -Je ne sais pas. » Dit-elle. « Ils n'ont rien voulu dire.

-Oh Merlin ! Il faut que j'aille voir comment il va ! Excuse-moi, je reviens vite ! »

_OoOo_

Hermione se rua en dehors des rideaux encadrant le lit de Druella pour atterrir dans le dernier lit au fond de l'infirmerie. Le seul qu'elle n'avait pas encore visité. Celui où Tom reposait.

Le jeune homme y était allongé sous des draps parfaitement tirés et bordés, dans un pyjama blanc cassé qui avait presque la même couleur que sa peau, bien plus pâle et maladive que d'ordinaire. Ses yeux étaient fermés et il était d'une immobilité terrifiante.

Alors qu'elle commençait à paniquer sérieusement, elle vit sa poitrine se soulever presque imperceptiblement et redescendre. Des larmes de soulagement roulèrent sur ses joues dans la seconde tandis qu'elle se précipitait à son chevet.

Il était vivant.

Elle attira à elle une chaise et s'assit dessus, incertaine d'avoir le droit d'être auprès de l'homme qu'elle avait faillit tuer, elle ne savait combien de temps auparavant. Tremblante elle avança sa main vers celle du jeune homme et elle sursauta quand sa peau toucha la sienne. Il était glacé, froid comme la mort lui qui dégageait toujours une telle chaleur. Elle paniqua à nouveau, certaine alors qu'elle avait rêvé sa respiration. Pourtant, les doigts posés sur son poignet sentaient un pouls battre, et approchant son visage, elle sentit une fine respiration sortir de son nez. Non, il était vivant… Un petit peu.

_OoOo_

Elle se pencha sur lui et s'excusa à nouveau en une litanie sans fin, l'entourant de ses bras pour lui transmettre sa chaleur. Elle voulait tellement qu'il guérisse, qu'il vive, il n'était pas Voldemort, il était Tom et il méritait de vivre. Epuisée par les larmes et les efforts magiques déployés précédemment, elle s'endormit contre Tom.

_OoOo_

Un peu plus loin, dans le bureau de l'infirmerie deux hommes discutaient sérieusement. Le vieux docteur paraissait épuisé et Dumbledore inquiet.

« -Hibérius, asseyez vous, arrêtez de tourner en rond comme ça. Ca n'avance à rien et vous devez être épuisé. » Le médicomage s'affala dans son fauteuil comme rattrapé par le poids de ses années. « Quel est le diagnostic ?

-Prenez un siège aussi Albus, il n'y a pas de raison à ce que vous soyez le seul à avoir le droit de tourner en rond. » Le ton était humoristique et le professeur de métamorphose s'apaisa un peu, si le vieil homme blaguait, c'est que ça ne pouvait pas être si terrible. « Bon alors, pour commencer, voilà le topo. Melle Rosier va très bien si ce n'est le traumatisme dut à l'épouvantard que vous m'avez dit et celui d'avoir vu ses camarades blessés. Elle est retournée, mais de l'affection et du repos devraient suffire. Pareil pour Melle Verdier, je l'ai mise sous calmant, elle était vraiment très secouée. Mr Malefoy s'est déboité l'épaule en bataillant avec un meuble de la grande salle pour protéger son amie. Il sera sur pied demain à condition de ne pas forcer sur son bras. Et Mr Jenkins va se réveiller demain avec une belle bosse sur le front, mais à part ça, il n'a aucune autre blessure. Pour ce qui est du traumatisme moral, je n'ai pas pu l'évaluer, je les ai endormis aussitôt qu'on est arrivé.

Mr Slughorn se repose également, le pauvre a été choqué également. Je ne sais pas exactement ce que l'épouvantard a montré, mais ça ne devait vraiment pas être beau à voir. Un épouvantard n'est pas censé terrifier sept personnes aussi différentes les unes des autres...

-Huit Hibérius, huit. J'en frissonne encore. Et Melle Von Dort et Mr Jedusor, comment vont-ils ?

-J'ai donné à Melle mon calmant le plus fort, celui que vous lui aviez donné n'a pas tenu longtemps tant elle était sur les nerfs, terrifiée pour ses amis. Elle semble s'en vouloir beaucoup. Elle devrait normalement dormir jusqu'à demain, mais je vérifierais dans quelques heures où ça en est. Tom en revanche… Il est très faible. J'ai fait mon maximum, il est techniquement hors de danger, mais il a dut résister à plus de sortilèges différents qu'un homme est censé pouvoir en recevoir. J'ignore combien de temps cela prendra pour qu'il s'en remette complètement. C'est vraiment incroyable, autant le fait de savoir qu'il a survécut à un tel mélange de magie, que de savoir que cette jeune femme les a envoyés en seulement quelques minutes »

_OoOo_

Dumbledore hocha la tête soulagé de savoir les élèves hors de danger. Après avoir conduit Eliane à l'infirmerie il s'était dépêché de retourner mettre en ordre la grande salle pour le repas de midi, il n'avait pas pu s'informer de l'état des malades avant maintenant. Il n'avait pas hâte de mettre au courant le directeur de l'incident. Il affectionnait particulièrement Tom et ce qu'avait fait Eliane était passible d'un renvoi. La pauvre avait déjà suffisamment souffert pour ne pas avoir à vivre une exclusion maintenant.

Il se souvenait de la voir tremblante dans son bureau, lui racontant son cauchemar, son amie brûlée, l'autre mort à cause de ses jambes tranchées et le troisième dont elle n'avait pas pu parler. Il comprenait mieux maintenant pourquoi elle n'avait pas pu s'exprimer. Comment pouvait-on faire subir une chose pareille à quelqu'un, comment pouvait-on voir son meilleur ami, son frère, mourir ainsi sans devenir complètement fou et garder assez d'énergie pour continuer à se battre ? Comment avait-elle pu ne pas tuer Tom le premier soir où elle l'avait vu dans la grande salle ?

Dumbledore était estomaqué par la maitrise qu'avait la jeune femme. Il se doutait qu'elle avait souffert, mais pas à ce point ! Et il avait été content de voir que Tom changeait grâce à la jeune femme et il avait était heureux qu'elle ait mis sa rancœur de côté pour le changer et non le détruire. Mais maintenant, en voyant quel mal pouvait habiter cet homme il ne savait pas comment elle avec bien pu faire.

_OoOo_

Alors, il se souvint d'elle, tremblante dans ses bras « Non, c'était Voldemort » avait-t-elle dit. Elle avait réussi à dissocier les deux êtres dans sa tête. Tom Jedusor n'était pas Voldemort, et c'est Voldemort qui avait tué ses amis. Mais quand même, le sorcier était subjugué par la force mentale de cette jeune fille. Même lui, dont on disait pourtant qu'il était presque impossible de faire réagir émotionnellement, il n'était pas sur qu'il aurait pu accomplir ce qu'elle avait fait s'il avait fallu.

La renvoyer aurait été comme signer son arrêt de mort et apparemment celui du monde sorcier avec. Quoiqu'il faille faire, Albus Dumbledore se fit la promesse de le faire pour protéger cette jeune femme et faire en sorte qu'elle reste à Poudlard.

_OoOo_

Pour l'épouvantard, il commençait à avoir sa petite idée. Il serait assez aisé de dire qu'elle n'avait pas grandit quand un orphelinat moldu toute sa jeunesse, mais que rapidement un soignant du lieu, ayant comme par hasard un sorcier dans sa famille, avait découvert sa magie et l'avait confié à ce même sorcier. Père d'une famille de rouquins en France, il l'avait accueillie au sein de la fratrie comme la petite dernière - Ron et Ginny ayant dix-huit et dix-sept ans le jour de leur mort - elle avait seulement deux ans de moins qu'eux. Le père, un riche sorcier de bonne famille, n'avait pas souhaité les mettre à l'école et ils apprirent la magie auprès d'un précepteur particulier, d'où leur avance. Et un jour qu'ils avaient de libre, les trois enfants et leur meilleur ami Harry étaient partis en promenade pour ne jamais revenir. Le père était arrivé au moment où la créature allait s'en prendre à la plus jeune et l'avait sauvée de justesse. Décrétant qu'elle n'était plus en sécurité, il lui avait avoué ses origines, l'avait amenée voir la tombe de ses parents, son ancienne maison et l'avait envoyée à Poudlard parce qu'il savait qu'elle y serait en sécurité. Il connaissait Dumbledore et l'avait mit dans le secret mais avait demandé à ce que ça ne soit pas ébruité afin que cette créature ignoble ne puisse jamais retrouver sa « fille », des fois qu'elle la rechercha.

L'épouvantard n'avait fait que montrer cette scène traumatisante de la vie de la jeune femme. Et la douleur l'avait rendue folle de chagrin et de rage et dans son aveuglement elle avait pris Tom pour la créature et l'avait assaillie par terreur. Dumbledore - comprenant ce qu'il se passait - était intervenu pour la stopper avant qu'il ne soit trop tard et avait calmé Eliane.

Le professeur frotta ses mains de satisfaction, cette histoire était parfaite ! Suffisamment triste et épique pour attendrir Dippet, crédible pour ne pas passer pour une excuse fumeuse. Et le fait que le secret doive être gardé pour la survie de la jeune femme assurait le fait que personne n'irait en France vérifier les dires de l'homme et l'histoire n'aurait pas à être racontée à toute l'école, évitant ainsi de faire passer Eliane pour une bête de foire.

_OoOo_

Arcambal avait laissé le professeur de métamorphose cogiter tout seul, son regard solennel au début était devenu dangereusement calculateur et le docteur préférait ne pas assister à ça.

Il avait été pris d'inquiétude en voyant le lit vide d'Eliane, il ne pouvait pas croire à un enlèvement mais pourtant, la dose de calmant qu'il lui avait fait avaler aurait du la maintenir endormie pour au moins six heures. Courant rapidement de lit en lit pour la retrouver, Druella, la jeune fille avait refusé la potion de sommeil, avait fini par lui indiquer le dernier lit, celui de Tom.

Quand il ouvrit le rideau avec inquiétude, il fut surprit de la voir simplement endormie profondément contre Tom. Même si elle s'était éveillée, elle n'aurait même pas du pouvoir se lever et marcher après la dose d'hippogriffe qu'il lui avait fait ingurgiter.

Par acquis de conscience il lança un sort de diagnostic sur la jeune femme, mais tout apparu normal, elle était stable. Son énergie magique était un peu basse mais rien d'alarmant, surtout en sachant la dépense qu'elle avait fait quelques heures auparavant. Lorsqu'il en lança un sur le jeune homme, il dut réprimer un cri de surprise.

Il lança le sort encore une fois, puis une autre. Tom allait beaucoup mieux et s'il promettait de ne pas forcer il pourrait même sortir dès le lendemain s'il le souhaitait. Son énergie était remontée en flèche, ses blessures internes étaient complètement résorbées alors que cela aurait du prendre plusieurs jours et beaucoup de potions au goût atroce, il avait même reprit des couleurs.

_OoOo_

Il soupira, presque pas surprit de se dire que si la jeune fille avait était terrifiée au point de déclencher sa magie instinctive et avait manqué de tuer Tom, elle pouvait également s'en vouloir au point que sa magie empêche les calmants d'agir correctement et aide à la guérison de celui dont elle avait faillit causer la mort.

_OoOo_

Arcambal en parla à Dumbledore dont le regard à nouveau pétillant se mit à pétiller avec encore plus de force. Ca et son explication, tout allait rentrer dans l'ordre. Restait plus qu'à voir si Tom en voudrait à Eliane pour son acte… Et si cela remettait en cause toute l'avancée de la jeune fille dans sa relation avec le jeune homme…

* * *

So?


	27. 26  Sortie

Hello Everybody !

Le monde étant bien fait je poste aujourd'hui! J'étais pas sure de pouvoir puisque ce soir je sors direct après le boulot mais finalement je ne commence qu'à 12h30 donc je peux poster ce matin. C'est cool.

Et avant le chapitre, comme d'hab :  
**Tam83** contente que ça t'aie plu! J'espère que la réaction de Tom t'ira^^ Merci pour tes commentaires! Bonne lecture :)  
**mariie** je te laisse découvrir les réponses à tes "interrogations". Merci pour ta review et donc ben voici la suite ;)  
**Serleena** heureusement qu'il va pas avoir la même réaction que Druella XD Ce serait un peu bizarre je crois! J'espère que ma vision des choses pour le moment te plaira et puis ben heu de rien pour cette fic. C'est un immense plaisir pour moi de l'écrire, de la publier et c'est un exercice de style intéressant pour mes écrits perso. Que du bon. Merci à toi pour ton soutient!  
**Mily** La réponse maintenant!^^ Merci d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser une review :)  
**ChickaDelSol** ben heu bon retour parmis nous et je suis ravie de tout ce que tu me dis! Merci beaucoup! Et j'espère que la suite continuera à te plaire :)  
**Imxjustxme** comment tu n'as pas pris le temps de reviewer un de mes chapitre! Impardonnable XD Y a pas de soucis, je n'oblige personne à me reviewer même si c'est un tel plaisir de lire les reviews des lecteurs que j'aimerai pouvoir des fois :P Mais je suis très heureuse d'ailleurs de voir que ça te plait autant même si oui... Tu rêves un peu je pense. Mais je pressens d'ici que le chapitre 28 devrais te plaire (je suis entrain de le fignoler) (Comment jsuis trop cruelle de te dire ça comme ça^^) Puis bah merci à toi surtout!  
**Blue Flocon** Hé ben! O_O Ok^^ Merci beaucoup d'avoir pris le temps de m'écrire une si longue review wow :D Je vais essayer de te répondre point par point.  
Oui la magie des prismes devrait resservir, j'ai ma petite idée d'en quelles ciconstances même si je n'ai pas encore écrit ces chapitres là.  
Pour ce qui est du retourneur de temps, non ce n'est pas juste la taille. Elle passe justement de très longs moments à faire des calculs pour modifier les propriétés du sable magique du retourneur de temps afin qu'il remonte le temps plus loin. La taille ne sert qu'à stabiliser le voyage.  
Pour la théorie sur la magie d'Hermione, comme c'est un peu long à reprendre tout au clair (et que je suis encore en pyjama et que je dois aller bosser bientôt) je ferais de toute façon un ou deux chapitres qui en reparleront et beaucoup plus posé. Là elle balance tout d'une traite mais comme ça servira par la suite, y aura des éclaircissements. ;) Tu peux attendre jusque là? Mais tu n'es pas loin de l'idée que je me fais du truc.  
Pour la méchanceté de Tom, le récit tournant principalement autour d'Hermione et Tom étant du genre discret pour pas se faire capter des profs, il y a beaucoup qui se passe sans que le lecteur ne le sache ;) Mais je le vois plus manipulation et agression psychologique que violence pure Tom, donc forcément ça se voit moins aussi ptet...  
Pour l'appel et la souffrance tu as tout juste. Ca complique un peu les choses :P  
Et pour le reste ben merci beaucoup pour tous tes compliments, oui je publie tous les mercredi et je te laisse voir comment la suite se déroule ;) Et tu me laisse des reviews aussi longues quand tu veux *_*

Et un grand merci aussi à tous ceux qui lisent en silence et à ceux qui me mettent en favori/alerte. Un review en plus et je serais au paradis :D

Voilà, je vous laisse lire en paix et profitez, ce chapitre est légèrement plus long que les précédents. Mais je ne garantie pas que ça va durer...  
Bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

_OoOo -26- Sortie oOoO_

Hermione fut à nouveau éblouie par la lumière trop crue de l'infirmerie, surtout que depuis son arrivée elle s'était habituée à évoluer dans l'obscurité des cachots, même en pleine journée. C'est maintenant qu'elle comprit réellement le calvaire qu'avait pu vivre Harry à chaque fois qu'il se réveillait dans ce même lieu et elle se mit à le plaindre avec un peu de retard.

Elle se sentait bien physiquement mais elle redoutait d'ouvrir les yeux craignant que tous ses amis ne soient pas aussi compréhensifs que Druella. Elle craignait plus particulièrement la réaction de Tom, les autres, elle ne les avait pas blessés volontairement, lui elle l'avait regardé droit dans les yeux. Elle avait voulu sa mort, et l'avada n'avait pas été lancé uniquement parce qu'elle avait voulu que ce soit long et douloureux.

Et pour cela elle se sentait coupable au plus haut point et s'en voulait atrocement. Se recroquevillant sur elle-même, elle sentit qu'elle avait été recouchée dans son lit, Tom n'était plus près d'elle. Elle soupira douloureusement, honteuse d'elle, inquiète, terrifiée.

« -Melle Von Dort » Entendit-t-elle chuchoter à son chevet. « Il faudra bien vous lever un jour et affronter la réalité, alors pourquoi ne pas le faire maintenant, je vous accompagnerai… »

Elle soupira un peu plus fort et ouvrit les yeux pour de bon, s'habituant rapidement à la lumière et découvrant son professeur de métamorphose assit près de son lit, le regard plus bleu et pétillant que jamais. Elle le questionna du regard et il sembla comprendre puisqu'il lança un sort d'intimité autour d'eux.

« -J'ai trouvé une histoire à propos de l'épouvantard, j'ai réglé tous les détails, j'en ai informé le directeur qui, compte tenu de vos antécédents, a décidé de vous garder à Poudlard. »

Dans la foulée il lui raconta sa petite histoire et Hermione tenta de tout mémoriser dans les moindres détails afin de la ressortir plus tard comme s'il s'agissait vraiment de son passé. Le fait que les personnages soient réels faciliterait la tâche tout en la rendant plus ardue d'un point de vue émotionnel, mais ça n'en rendrait l'histoire que plus crédible.

_OoOo_

Une fois qu'elle eut tout bien retenu, Dumbledore ne lui laissa pas le temps de la réflexion et il ouvrit les rideaux encerclant son lit. Elle avait était déplacée, et de chaque côté d'elle se trouvait Anita et Druella. Abraxas était sur le lit de la blonde, lui tenant la main d'une façon réconfortante et lui racontant des blagues pour essayer de ramener un sourire sur son visage fermé. En face Thomas dormait toujours et à côté de lui Tom l'air en bien meilleure santé que la veille, même si de lourdes cernes s'étalaient encore sous ses yeux, mangeait le petit déjeuné qu'avaient servis les elfes de maison à tout le monde.

Seule Druella avait remarqué l'ouverture des rideaux, assourdie par le sort d'intimité du professeur. Elle lança un sourire encourageant à Hermione qui lui répondit part une grimace stressée.

« -Eliane ! » S'écria alors Anita en sautant de son lit pour aller serrer son amie dans ses bras. Hermione pleine d'un soulagement sans pareil face à la réaction de son amie lui rendit son étreinte tout en s'excusant de son comportement de la veille.

La jeune fille éluda le tout par un haussement d'épaule suivit d'un « tout le monde est entier, c'est le principal » avant de s'intéresser à nouveau à son amie et sa santé morale après qu'ils aient découvert sa peur la plus terrible.

Hermione qui jusque là s'était toujours montrée forte et solide avec ses amies, et les avait aidé chaque fois que celles-ci flanchaient un peu, appréciait de voir que finalement ça marchait dans les deux sens. Et serrant un peu plus Anita contre elle, émue, elle la remercia sincèrement.

Elle sentait peser sur elle le regard d'Abraxas, les yeux brillant de larmes, elle prononça un « pardon » muet qui fut accepté par un sourire tordu. Le jeune homme lui en voulait, pas tant pour lui que pour avoir blessé Anita. Il s'en voulait aussi de ne pas avoir pu la protéger et il en voulait à Eliane de lui avoir montré qu'il n'était pas assez fort pour protéger la fille qu'il aimait de tous les dangers.

S'il ne pouvait pardonner à Eliane aussi facilement qu'Anita, il ne pouvait non pus lui en vouloir complètement. Il lui faudrait un peu de temps.

« Merci Anita, merci » Dit-elle en serrant une dernière fois la jeune fille dans ses bras avant de l'éloigner doucement pour sécher ses larmes. Elle leva les yeux vers le lit de Tom mais celui-ci avait refermé ses rideaux, lui faisant bien comprendre qu'elle ne serait pas pardonnée aussi rapidement.

_OoOo_

Thomas qui avait papillonné sous les cris d'Anita se releva doucement, posant un regard soulagé sur tout le monde, il se referma complètement lorsqu'il vit Eliane. Celle-ci, pâle et défaite lui fit un sourire d'excuse, encore un. Il lui semblait qu'elle ne faisait que ça depuis la veille, mais elle n'arrivait pas à se pardonner ce que ses amies semblait accepter si facilement. Que sa perte de contrôle et sa haine envers Voldemort aient faillit détruire des personnes qu'elle appréciait sincèrement lui était vraiment une idée intolérable.

Dumbledore qui était resté en retrait jusque là intervint pour décoincer un peu la situation et faire avancer les choses.

« Melle Von Dort, je pense que vos amis comprendront mieux si l'explication vient de vous…

-Hum oui. » Se reprit la jeune fille, ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser aller à la culpabilité. « Voilà » dit-elle. « Même si je sais que ça n'excuse en rien ce que j'ai fait hier, j'ai voulu vous expliquer un peu la situation, et le professeur Dumbledore a été d'accord. Avant toutes choses, je veux que vous sachiez que c'est par sécurité que je ne vous ai rien dit plus tôt. Maintenant, avec ce qu'il s'est passé hier, et la confiance que j'ai en vous, j'ai jugé que je pouvais vous en parler.

Je n'ai pas passé toute mon enfance dans un orphelinat moldu, en réalité je n'y suis que restée que deux ans après la mort de mes parents. Là bas, un des soignants avait pour frère un sorcier et il s'est vite rendu compte que je faisais de la magie instinctive. Il s'est donc arrangé pour me sortir de là afin que je sois adoptée dans une famille sorcière. C'est ainsi que je suis devenue la petite sœur de Ron et Ginny, les deux rouquins que vous avez pu voir… »

Sa voix s'était brisée à la mention de ses amis. Parler d'eux à cette époque donnait à leur mort une réalité tangible plus que douloureuse pour elle. Et cela lui rappela bien pourquoi elle était là. Mais elle se reprit rapidement sous le regard intense de ses amis.

_OoOo_

« -Très vite on est devenu ami avec Harry, le brun, qui était le fils du précepteur qui nous enseignait à tous les quatre. Notre père adoptif refusait de nous mettre dans une école sorcière prétextant que l'enseignement y serait mauvais en comparaison de ce qu'on pouvait apprendre auprès de notre précepteur. On formait un quatuor de choc, un peu trop intrépide pour notre santé parfois… Jusqu'au jour où… »

Des images de la dernière bataille lui revenaient en tête, l'horreur du moment, la mort de ses amis. Elle toussota, la voix enrouée par l'émotion.

« -Jusqu'au jour où cette… chose nous a attaqué. On ignorait ce qu'elle était. Les trois premiers sorts furent pour Ginny qui avait dégainé la première. On n'avait jamais vu une telle rapidité, et elle est morte avant qu'on ait le temps de réaliser ce qu'il se passait. Ron a suivit peu après, ses cris ont attiré l'attention de cette créature. J'étais tétanisée et je l'ai vu mourir sans n'avoir rien pu faire. Mon père adoptif est arrivé au moment où Harry a… est… »

Elle ne put terminer sa phrase au souvenir de la mort plus qu'atroce qu'avait infligé Voldemort à son meilleur ami. L'âme d'Harry n'aurait jamais la paix si elle ne parvenait pas à défaire Voldemort.

« -Il a lancé quelques sortilèges pour l'éloigner et à fait un portoloin pour nous rapatrier, nous deux et les corps. Quand il a découvert l'état des autres il est devenu fou. J'étais effondrée, choquée, je ne sentais plus rien, j'ai vécu tout ça dans un état second mais lui… Il était détruit. De ses trois enfants, seule celle qui n'était pas de son sang lui était revenue. Il ne l'a pas supporté. C'est autant pour ma sécurité que pour ne pas avoir à me croiser tous les jours qu'il m'a fait venir à Poudlard dans le plus grand secret cette année. Il m'a remit une enveloppe dans laquelle se trouvait mes effets personnels de l'orphelinat. J'y ai trouvé la gourmette de ma famille qui m'a permis de découvrir mes vraies origines. Jusque là je pensais être une orpheline, née de moldus. » De vraies larmes roulaient sur ses joues, lourdes du chagrin tant contenu d'avoir perdu ses amis, sa famille. Sa vie.

_OoOo_

Elle laissa ses amis Serpentards encaisser la nouvelle, guettant leurs réactions tout en séchant ses joues doucement, reprenant contenance et reconstruisant son masque. Ils semblaient abasourdis mais compréhensifs, aucun d'eux ne détourna son regard d'elle alors qu'elle venait de leur avouer qu'elle avait longtemps cru être une sang de bourbe. D'un autre côté cela expliquait un peu qu'elle ne fit pas la différence à Poudlard entre les sangs purs et ceux qui ne l'étaient pas.

Elle décida de conclure son explication.

« -'Fin bref, depuis le début de l'année je m'évertue à garder intact le secret des raisons de ma venue à Poudlard. Mon père a rompu le contact de crainte que cette chose arrive à me localiser grâce à ça. Il connaissait Dumbledore, il s'est donc arrangé pour que mon arrivée se fasse sans problème. Surtout après la découverte de mes origines véritables. Depuis je suis seule et je devais maintenir le masque, autant que possible, de quelqu'un qui connait depuis peu le monde sorcier et qui ne vient pas de tout perdre, ami, famille et foyer. Mais hier, revivre ce moment, le pire moment de toute ma vie, celui qui me hante presque chaque nuit, je n'ai pas supporté. J'ai pété les plombs, j'en suis consciente, mais je ferais en sorte que jamais plus ça ne se reproduise. Puissiez-vous seulement me pardonner. Je m'en veux tellement, j'aurais pu tous vous tuer. »

_OoOo_

Si son visage était ravagé par le chagrin et la culpabilité, elle sentait son cœur s'apaiser d'avoir pu transmettre à ses nouveaux amis le fait que récemment elle avait vraiment tout perdu et ce dans des conditions plus qu'atroce qui en aurait rendu fou plus d'un. Et même si c'était au travers d'un mensonge, les émotions, elles, étaient réelles.

Anita et Druella vinrent la serrer dans leurs bras en une étreinte réconfortante qui mit du baume au cœur de la jeune femme. Abraxas se contenta de poser une main sur son épaule, avec une pression douce lui faisant comprendre qu'il était là, même si les effusions… Très peu pour lui. Elle lui sourit reconnaissante lorsqu'elle put croiser son regard. Thomas s'était rapproché aussi et il l'embrassa sur le front, seul partie qui dépassait du câlin à trois. Le regard chocolat de la jeune femme reprit un peu d'éclat fasse à cette acceptation de la part de ses amis. Si elle savait que Thomas et Abraxas ne lui pardonneraient pas son explosion de la veille aussi facilement que les filles, ils étaient quand même là pour la soutenir dans son épreuve.

Son regard se ternis légèrement lorsqu'elle vit les rideaux du lit de Tom toujours fermés. Mais elle se secoua pour se concentrer sur ses quatre compagnons.

_OoOo_

Tom avait fermé les rideaux dès qu'il su qu'elle l'avait vu. Arcambal lui avait expliqué qu'il ne devait son rétablissement si faste qu'à Eliane qui, morte d'inquiétude et de culpabilité, lui avait transmis son énergie. Mais ce n'est pas parce qu'elle lui avait épargné quelques jours d'infirmerie qu'il pourrait lui pardonner de ce qu'elle avait brisé en lui. Lui qui avait toujours était le meilleur et le plus résistant, il avait été battu et presque tué. Il voulait qu'elle souffre pour ça, et aussi douloureux que cela soit dans leur lien de ne pas pouvoir la prendre dans ses bras pour la rassurer tant son mal-être était grand, il préférait la douleur plutôt que de renoncer une fois encore à ses principes. Il avait écouté toutes ses explications à travers les fins rideaux de l'infirmerie, mais il préférait qu'elle souffre mentalement comme il avait souffert physiquement. Son passé n'était pas reluisant, certes, mais cela n'excusait rien.

_OoOo_

Il se souvenait avec une précision terrifiante des instants qui avait suivit la création de l'épouvantard. Son regard brun, qui pouvait être si doux et si chaud lui avait fait froid dans le dos. Cette résolution, glacée et implacable. L'odeur du sang et de la chaire carbonisée, lourde et entêtante, comme un poison. La puissance des sorts qui lui avaient brisé plusieurs côtes en plus de leurs effets. Sa respiration rendue laborieuse par les chocs continus… Mais surtout cette brûlure intense, cet appel insoutenable quand les sanglots avaient enfin déchirés son cœur meurtrit de jeune fille. Il l'avait vu s'effondrer mais il n'avait sentit nul joie ou nul soulagement. Il n'y avait plus que la douleur. Celle d'Eliane et la sienne physique mêlée à une étrange brûlure, une émotion indéfinie, mais bien à lui. Et l'appel encore et toujours. Il n'arrivait pas à mettre en mot cette émotion nouvelle, mais ça faisait mal et il lui en voulait profondément d'avoir éveillé en lui une telle faiblesse. Il voulait qu'elle souffre comme il souffrait…

Et pourtant, au fil de son discours, il la sentit se détendre dans le lien et cela ne fit qu'augmenter sa rage, l'appel lui martelait la tête, il était déchiré entre son envie de la voir souffrir, la joie qu'elle aille un peu mieux et l'idée dérangeante que ce n'était en aucun cas grâce à lui. Il sentait toujours sa culpabilité envers lui, son mal-être, sa honte mais aussi sa peur. Oh pas de lui, non, il le sentait, peur que leur relation se termine dans l'oubli et la rancune…

_OoOo_

A la fin de l'explication d'Hermione, le docteur Arcambal passa faire une dernière vérification de ses malades avant de les autoriser à sortir de l'infirmerie. Tout le monde allait bien. Malefoy devrait garder son bras en écharpe jusqu'au lendemain mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de partir du moment qu'il promettait de faire attention. Anita et Druella étaient en forme physiquement et ce n'était pas le décor déprimant de l'infirmerie qui les aiderait à se changer les idées. La bosse de Thomas était quasiment résorbée, un baume un peu moins voyant que celui qu'il avait actuellement et il pouvait sortir, d'ici le soir il n'y paraîtrait plus.

Eliane avait ordre de ne pas faire de magie inutilement, il fallait qu'elle refasse ses réserves d'énergie et elle avait ordre de dormir correctement. En cas de cauchemars ils pouvaient toujours venir lui demander, à titre exceptionnel, des potions de sommeil sans rêve.

_OoOo_

Anita, Druella, Abraxas et Thomas sortirent aussitôt de l'infirmerie, Hermione leur fit signe discrètement de partir sans elle, qu'elle les rattraperait. Ils comprirent vite que cela avait à voir avec Tom et ils ne dirent rien. Le docteur qui pensait la jeune fille partie fit le point avec Tom à voix haute.

« -Eh bien, tout est en ordre. Il faut que tu fasses attention à tes côtes jusqu'à la fin de la semaine prochaine, évite les chocs et les compressions. Et comme Eliane, essaye de faire le moins de magie possible. Elle t'a peut-être remis en état bien plus vite que prévu, mais ta résistance hors du commun à puisé dans tes réserves et ça elle n'a pas pu les compléter. Tu peux y aller si tu veux. Je crois que Dippet a une annonce à faire ce midi et puis moi ça ne me fera pas de mal de voir enfin mon infirmerie vide ! »

Il émit un petit rire avec ses derniers mots et sortit de l'intimité des rideaux pour laisser Tom s'habiller tranquillement. Il haussa les sourcils, surprit, quand il vit la jeune fille avant de hausser les épaules de dépit face à son sourire désolé. Il n'avait pas vu ce qu'avait vu les adolescents mais il avait vu les grimaces déformer les visages quand elle revenait sur les morts de son frère, sa sœur et son meilleur ami. Ca n'avait pas du être beau à voir et on n'inventait pas l'émotion qu'elle avait transmise avec ses paroles. Mais il savait aussi que quelque soit le passé de cette jeune femme, Tom ne lui pardonnerait pas facilement. Voir pas du tout vu son tempérament.

_OoOo_

« -Von Dort » Salua glacialement Tom lorsqu'il découvrit la jeune fille l'attendant. Celle-ci ne s'en formalisa pas, elle s'y était préparée.

« -Tom » Dit-elle en retour tout en le suivant en direction des cachots. Il restait une heure avant midi. « Je voulais juste te dire que je suis sincèrement désolée et que j'espère que tu arriveras à me pardonner un jour. Tu mérite de vivre Tom Jedusor et je tiens à toi, je ne veux pas que tu meurs quoique j'ai pu te laisser croire hier dans la grande salle. »

Elle avait dit tout ça très vite, pour ne pas qu'il puisse la couper et l'empêcher de dire ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Encore qu'elle avait été plutôt soft. Le fait qu'il soit passé si près de la mort lui avait fait se rendre compte d'à quel point elle tenait à lui. Et même si elle avait réussi à se maudire pour ça, elle ne pouvait plus reculer. Elle ne savait pas bien où elle en était entre l'amour et l'amitié mais elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas se passer de lui facilement.

Avant qu'il ne puisse rétorquer quoique ce soit, elle avait bifurqué dans un raccourci en direction des cachots. Elle n'avait pas le courage d'entendre sa réaction.

Tom resta interdit un instant, son « je tiens à toi, je ne veux pas que tu meurs » résonnant étrangement en lui, faisant écho à cette brûlure nouvelle.

* * *

Alors?

A mercredi prochain en tous cas!


	28. 27  Et sortie

Salut tout le monde!

J'espère que vous allez tous bien, que vous kiffez vos vacances et que vous lisez des fanfics à fond à cause de la pluie (et que vous laissez plein de reviews aux auteurs :P )

Alors comme d'hab, une immense merci à mes reviewers, souvent je vous lis sur mon téléphone entre deux interventions au boulot et ça me fout grave la pêche!  
**Daphnei**, merci beaucoup pour ton enthousiasme, moi j'adore :D J'espère que la suite t'as plu et si tu es arrivée au bout, que celle-ci aussi.  
**Tam83**, cool, je le trouvais un peu mollasson ce chapitre, bon ben apparemment pas au point de décevoir les lecteurs. Tant mieux :)  
**ChickaDelSol**, contente de lire que la réaction de Tom te parait appropriée, c'est un personnage dur à... heu apprivoiser j'ai envie de dire et je sais jamais trop si ce que je dis rends bien du coup. Cool! Merci pour ton avis! :D  
**Ayame raving-mad**, erf je comprends la frustration, mais le voici! Merci pour ton petit mot :)  
**mariie**, ben je suis très heureuse d'apprendre que ça t'a plu comme ça, je le trouvais moyen ce chapitre mais apparemment ça va^^ Tant mieux et heureusement que vous êtes là pour me donner des avis qui rehaussent un peu mon opinion sur mes écrits. Du coup ça me motive pour continuer!  
**imxjustxme**, et même que jte re-réponds tiens! J'aime bien prendre le temps de répondre aux gens qui ont pris le temps de me donner leur avis. Même si c'est pour dire juste "merci" ça me parait important. Alors pour ce qui est du nombre de chapitres... Aucune idée mais vu ce que je compte développer encore dans leur relation, les péripéties que je compte faire survenir et tout le blabla qui va autour, tu peux compter encore une bonne vingtaine de chapitres minimum et je n'ai pas de maximum en tête pour l'instant. Je vois comment je veux finir cette fic mais je ne sais pas combien "temps" je laisse s'écouler entre maintenant et la fin. Ça dépendra de ma motivation, des lecteurs, et de mon inspiration :) Aller! Plus qu'une semaine avant le chapitre 28!

Merci aussi à ceux qui me mettent en alerte/favori! :)

Et sur ce je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne lecture.

* * *

_OoOo -27- Et sortie oOoO_

Un brouhaha joyeux avait envahi la grande salle et le repas du dimanche se passa dans la bonne humeur suite au petit discours du directeur. Il avait fait son effet dans sur les étudiants de la prestigieuse école de sorcellerie. De nombreux élèves ayant été malades ou n'ayant pas pu participer à la sortie à Pré-au-Lard à cause des entrainements, il avait été exceptionnellement voté par le conseil d'administration une seconde sortie ayant lieu ce dimanche. Et pour couronner le tout, la période de Noël promettait l'ouverture de la majorité de commerces.

Hermione jubilait, elle avait été tellement déçue quand elle s'était rendu compte en rentrant dans son dortoir qu'elle avait raté la sortie… Cela avait ajouté un poids supplémentaire à sa culpabilité. Elle avait privé ses amis d'une sortie en plus des blessures qu'elle leurs avait infligés. Elle était donc enchantée pour ses amis, mais aussi de voir que son projet, de leur acheter des cadeaux, n'était pas perdu, surtout qu'avec les évènements de la veille, elle souhaitait vraiment marquer le coup.

_OoOo_

Les discussions allaient bon train pour organiser en vitesse les visites que chacun voulait faire et les boutiques à ne pas rater avant les vacances, et surtout, les fêtes. Tout le monde se rappelant dans la foulée qui restait, qui partait ou dans quelle famille se déroulaient les festivités dans le cas des diverses alliances.

Ainsi, pour les vacances, Tom resterait évidement à Poudlard, Abraxas quand à lui rentrait dans sa famille. Druella restant également, Thomas avait beaucoup hésité à partir mais une lettre de ses parents l'avait poussé à rentrer chez lui. Anita avait aussi été rappelée chez elle. Hermione avait ainsi découvert que ses amis avaient des parents stricts qui ne leur laissaient pas le choix de leurs vacances. Certes les fêtes de Noël étaient une tradition importante mais elle et Ron avaient toujours eu le choix…

Noël, dans le dortoir des filles de cinquième, se ferait donc en petit comité. Il ne restait qu'elle, Druella – dont les parents étaient en voyage, mais qui normalement ne restait jamais – et Walburga Black. Du côté des garçons, tous mis à part Tom repartaient dans leurs foyers respectifs.

Cela ne l'empêchait pas de vouloir trouver des cadeaux pour tous ses amis et ferait parvenir les leur aux absents via les hiboux de l'école.

_OoOo_

Le directeur avait également rappelé le bal du soir et le départ des calèches le lendemain à 10h30 pour ceux qui quittaient l'école le temps des fêtes. Prévenant ainsi les éventuels couche-tard de ne pas manquer leur réveil, le train ne les attendrait pas

L'atmosphère était donc enjouée, entre le bal, la sortie supplémentaire à pré-au-Lard et les vacances, la majorité des élèves mangeait tout en papotant gaiement.

Hermione était heureuse, encore une fois que ses amis n'aient pas non plus à manquer le bal. Et la sortie lui permettrait de trouver une robe adéquate.

_OoOo_

Quelque soit la joie intérieure d'Hermione, elle avait calqué son masque sur les réactions de ses amis et le groupe qu'ils formaient était beaucoup plus sobre, Serpentard oblige, mais la brunette voyait avec un certain soulagement que les regards de ses amis brillaient un peu plus que le matin. Si les évènements de la veille marquaient encore leurs visages et leurs esprits, ce n'était pas au point de rendre une sortie et un bal sans intérêt. Au contraire. Seul Tom restait aussi fermé que d'ordinaire.

Ils s'étaient mis rapidement d'accord, les filles iraient acheter leurs robes de bal pendant que les garçons trouveraient des cadeaux pour leur moitié et ensuite ils se retrouveraient par couple pour passer un moment ensemble.

Hermione avait d'ors et déjà annoncé qu'elle profiterait de ce temps pour trouver ses propres cadeaux. Les filles s'arrangeraient ensuite pour trouver un moment pour prendre des cadeaux pour leurs amoureux. Ils se retrouveraient un peu plus tard aux Trois Balais pour boire un verre tous ensemble. Hermione était complètement soulagée et heureuse de voir qu'elle n'avait pas été écartée des projets des deux couples.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Tom, il ne disait rien, mangeant en silence, mâchant lentement et ne respirant pas trop fort. Une nouvelle vague de culpabilité et de honte l'envahit quand elle comprit que c'était parce que ses côtes n'étaient pas complètement remises. Tom soupira en levant les yeux vers elle mais elle se détourna avant qu'il ne la voit. C'était puéril mais elle n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Pensant tant bien que mal à autre chose, elle fit taire ses angoisses.

Le repas de midi se terminait et Anita l'aida en l'entrainant vers la sortie à bout de bras.

_OoOo_

La brunette prit une grande inspiration, laissant l'air glacé du parc emplir ses poumons, heureuse de ne pas avoir lésiné sur les habits chauds. Le ciel était blanc et la neige ne tarderait pas à tomber.

Anita saisit sa main pour la tirer en avant pour qu'ils se mettent en route au plus tôt, elle avait hâte d'arriver au village. Hermione sourit face à son air de petite fille pressée, il était bon de voir qu'elle n'avait pas perdu toute son innocence.

Elles distancèrent rapidement les garçons qui discutaient Quidditch avec d'autres élèves de l'équipe, et c'est tout naturellement qu'elles se dirigèrent vers le magasin de vêtement du village, « Le Fil d'Or » à l'époque, avant que le magasin ne soit bondé, et toutes les robes bien, vendues. Elles se dispersèrent dans les rayonnages pour couvrir plus de terrain en un temps réduit, cherchant chacune pour les trois.

Anita, avec ses cheveux blond et ses yeux bleus voulait une robe dans les tons bleus. Druella hésitait entre le noir et le cuivré tandis qu'Hermione voulait une robe verte digne de sa nouvelle maison.

Cette dernière passait d'ailleurs de robe en robe en se demandant où étaient passée les robes asymétriques ou pailletées, pleine de fantaisie avant de se souvenir que la mode d'ici avait cinquante ans de retard. Cela ne l'empêcha pas pour autant de tomber sur la robe parfaite à ses yeux.

Anita et Druella ne tardèrent pas non plus à trouver leur bonheur.

_OoOo_

Les essayages se passèrent dans les rires et quand elles sortirent de leurs cabines respectives, elles furent toutes les trois soufflées par les deux autres.

Druella portait une robe noire descendant jusqu'au genou, au jupon un peu bouffant et brodée d'arabesque et de perles de la même couleur. Créant un décor ton sur ton subtil mais mettant en valeur sa taille fine. Elle n'était pas très décolletée mais les bretelles fines laissaient une vue agréable sur ses épaules et le haut de son dos. Elle était sobre, bien plus qu'à Halloween, mais cela mettait en évidence la douceur de ses courbes.

Anita portait une longue robe bleue pâle soulignée le long de la jambe gauche de broderie noires et bleues nuit que l'on retrouvait également tout le long de sa manche droite et aux poignets. Le col en rond laissait une vue agréable sur son cou.

Hermione quand à elle portait une longue robe verte foncée, sans bretelles, qui ne tenait que par le laçage serré dans son dos qui mettait en valeur son décolleté et la cambrure de son dos avant de tombée droite jusqu'à ses pieds. Elle y avait ajouté de longs gants blancs remontant jusqu'au dessus du coude ainsi qu'une étole blanche qui lui servirait à couvrir ses épaules s'il faisait froid.

Il ne lui manquait d'une paire de talons blancs et des bijoux en argent. Elle avait déjà sa petite idée, un bracelet en forme de serpent qui viendrait ceindre le haut de son bras gauche ainsi qu'un collier pour souligner sa gorge. Elle pensait bien pouvoir trouver ça en flânant dans les rues du village qu'elle redécouvrait complètement à en 1940.

_OoOo_

Elles étaient toutes les trois ravie d'avoir trouvé aussi vite une robe les satisfaisant entièrement. Anita et Druella en profitèrent donc pour aller acheter les cadeaux destinés à leurs hommes avant d'aller les retrouver. Hermione paya sa robe et partit se balader seule dans le village.

Elle avait toujours, ou presque, été dans ces rues avec Harry et Ron. Cela lui paraissait vraiment étrange de revenir ici toute seule. Chaque jour elle avait une pensée pour eux et chaque jour elle redécouvrait à quel point ils lui manquaient. Et si elle savait que personne ne pourrait les remplacer et qu'elle garderait toujours en son cœur l'amour sincère qu'elle avait pu leur porter, la vie continuait et de nouveaux amis venaient la peupler et l'éclairer. Même si cela resterait toujours différent… C'était un peu réconfortant. D'avoir pu évoquer leur mort, elle se sentait libérée d'un poids et autorisée à aimer d'autres personnes qu'eux. Si rien ne viendrait égaler l'affection qu'elle avait pour Harry et Ron, il était toujours bon de pouvoir aimer vraiment.

_OoOo_

Pendant son errance méditative, elle passa chez le confiseur pour acheter une boite de chocolat au professeur Slughorn et un paquet de bonbons au citron pour Dumbledore. Le premier en remerciement de son autorisation pour aller à Pré-au-Lard et le second pour sa confiance. Elle prit aussi un paquet de chocogrenouilles pour Walburga. La jeune fille passait Noël en leur compagnie, un petit cadeau était une bonne façon de l'intégrer. Elle fit aussi une réserve de chocolat pour elle-même, que ce soit pour le plaisir, les soirs de déprime ou les entrainements. Autant dire qu'elle l'aurait senti passé si les sorts d'allègement n'existaient pas…

_OoOo_

Ensuite, elle alla chez le bijoutier pour parachever sa tenue de bal. Pour son bras elle trouva exactement ce qu'elle cherchait, les yeux du reptile étaient même incrustés d'une pierre semi-précieuse verte qui brillait un peu à la lumière. Un parfait bijou de Serpentarde ! Pour le collier, elle se contenta d'une chaine toute simple, fine, en argent qui soulignait discrètement le bas de son visage.

_OoOo_

Elle passa à la librairie, restant un long moment à flâner entre les étalages de livres plus ou moins récents. Elle s'acheta un livre sur les animagi un peu plus poussé que ceux dont elle disposait à la bibliothèque. Elle coinçait sur une étape du processus…

Pour Tom, elle acheta un livre d'enchantement avancé, mais plutôt axé magie blanche, avec des sorts de bouclier, de soins et quelques sorts d'attaque. Elle connaissait déjà ce livre par cœur, du moins les éditions ultérieures. Les explications étaient claires et les sorts utiles. Elle savait aussi qu'il devait déjà se plonger dans la magie noire et chercher la chambre des secrets. Ce livre était une sorte de clin d'œil pour pas qu'il n'oublie la bonté. Elle-même avait étudié la théorie de la magie noire et le pouvoir qu'elle offrait était tentant. Le sacrifice était pourtant bien trop lourd à son goût.

_OoOo_

Pour Abraxas elle acheta un vif d'or, il était attrapeur, comme le serait son petit fils, dans l'équipe des verts et argents depuis le début de l'année et il en retirait une grande fierté. Ce vif d'or avait également un mécanisme pour y glisser un objet dedans semblable à celui des malles sans fond. Elle y glisserait une tablette de chocolat reconstituante, toujours bienvenue après un entrainement de Quidditch. Il y mettrait ce qu'il voudrait ensuite.

_OoOo_

Pour Thomas elle avait longtemps hésité à transplaner dans le monde moldu pour lui acheter une vraie guitare. Elle avait de l'argent en suffisamment grande quantité pour ne pas penser à la dépense. Puis elle s'était dit, à raison, que sa famille ne verrait pas ce cadeau moldu d'un très bon œil, et que ça ferait trop pour un premier cadeau. A la place elle lui avait prit un bloc de papier spécial qui permettait d'écrire une partition et de la lire à volonté. Le son était basique et ne valait pas un vrai instrument mais cela permettait d'avoir une bonne idée de la mélodie. Elle avait pensé à ça en le découvrant dans la salle de musique de Poudlard à pianoter sur un clavier avec hésitation. Elle le cherchait pour elle ne savait plus quelle raison et on lui avait indiqué cette salle qui n'existait plus à son époque. D'après ce qu'elle avait comprit, celle-ci était déjà sur le point de disparaitre par manque de financement. Les instruments abîmés n'étaient plus remplacés et le piano semblait un peu désaccordé mais Thomas bien que grimaçant parfois semblait prendre plaisir à jouer.

_OoOo_

Pour Anita et Druella elle avait longtemps hésité. Pour commencer, elle leur offrirait, pour blaguer, un livre chacune : sur les règles du poker et alternatives à Anita et un de conseil pour bluffer en toute sécurité à Druella qu'elles avaient obligation de s'échanger. Hermione leur signifiait ainsi qu'elle comprenait leur envie de tester, pour une fois au moins, les soirées Serpentardes…

Ensuite, elle avait remarqué que Druella prenait souvent une heure par jour pour écrire, Hermione lui avait donc prit un cahier se fermant à clé ainsi qu'un assortiment d'encres de toutes les couleurs et de trois plumes de tailles différentes.

Pour Anita elle avait longtemps cherché, pour les autres elle avait rapidement repéré leurs passions et elle pensait donc que ses cadeaux plairaient, mais la petite blonde, aussi joyeuse et ouverte soit-elle, ne semblait pas avoir de passion particulière. Elle ne voulait pas lui acheter un second livre. Hermione avait beaucoup hésité et elle s'était finalement décidée pour un appareil photo sorcier semblable à un polaroïd. Elle avait remarqué que la jeune fille avait plus de photos que les autres sur sa table de chevet et avait surpris Hermione en glissant une copie de la photo de ses cheveux avant le bal d'Halloween dans ses affaires. Elle semblait friande de garder des souvenirs de ses années à Poudlard, de ses amis et de sa famille.

_OoOo_

Une fois tous ses achats accomplis et emballés par les soins de chaque vendeur, elle se dirigea vers les trois balais pour y rejoindre ses amis. Elle était dans les temps et avait hâte de se réchauffer les mains sur une Bièraubeurre bien tiède.

Les deux couples étaient attablés et n'attendaient plus qu'elle. Elle se dépêcha de les rejoindre en voyant que la serveuse prenait leur commande. Hermione s'étonna un instant de ne pas voir les formes plantureuses de Madame Rosmerta avant de se souvenir qu'elle devait être toute jeune à cette époque…

L'après-midi se passa bien, ils blaguaient tous à propos des quatre mois écoulé, des diverses erreurs faites en potion, des effets inattendus de certains sorts mal lancés en enchantement, les potins des couples formés, brisés et les vacances à venir avec des hypothèses farfelues sur les cadeaux qu'ils recevraient. La journée de la veille et la matinée avaient été mises de côté, volontairement évitées. Et seuls la bosse nettement plus petite sur le front de Thomas et le bras en écharpe d'Abraxas venait le rappeler par moment.

_OoOo_

Ce n'est que vers seize heures, alors que le soleil déclinait nettement dans le ciel qu'ils se dépêchèrent de rentrer à Poudlard afin d'avoir bien le temps de se préparer pour le bal.

* * *

Alors alors alors?

A la semaine prochaine!

Dryame


	29. 28  Bal de Noël 1

Salut tout le monde!

Bon... Vu qu'il est minuit 20, on pourrait dire que je suis en retard, mais je rebosse le chapitre depuis bien avant ça donc en fait pas vraiment. J'ai juste mis plus de temps que prévu. Heureusement que je commence tard demain au taf.

J'espère que vous allez bien en tous cas et que ce chapitre vous plaira. Mais avant toujours un immense merci à mes reviewers, à ceux qui m'ajoutent en favoris, en alerte et juste à mes lecteurs silencieux.  
**Imxjustxme**, héhé je savais bien que Tom manquerait dans le chapitre précédent, mais c'est pour mieux le retrouver dans celui-ci! Merci pour ton commentaire et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira :)  
**Roselia001**, merci d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser un petit mot! Ravie de savoir que ça te plait! :D  
**Serleena**, héhé rapport à ta review faudra que tu me dise ce que tu penses de ce chapitre ;) Je n'en dis pas plus. Merci!  
**mariie**, quelques réponses à tes questions dans ce chapitre, j'epsère que ça te plaira! Merci pour ta review! :)  
**Delphlys**, j'avais écrit ce chapitre avant ta review mais je pense que du coup tu seras assez contente d'y trouver des dialogues. Merci pour tes compliments et ta critique, j'en tiendrais compte pour la suite. Bonne continuation et encore merci d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser ton avis!  
**Anael Snape**, ben merci beaucoup pour tes compliments! Ca me touche beaucoup et je ne vais pas répondre à toutes tes questions ici puisque les réponses viendront en leur temps. Alors sois patiente ;) Et j'espère que les évolutions qu'apportent ce chapitre te plairont! :)  
**Eclipse1995**, va encore falloir attendre un peu pour l'animagus mais ça va venir. Mais bon Hermione a un emploi du temps chargé (et y a pas qu'elle^^) Merci pour ta review, j'espère que cette suite te plaira :)  
**Tam83**, ben tu m'en vois ravie! Voici la suite, j'epsère qu'elle te plaira :D  
**CreAamiiiiiXx**, jme disais bien que tu avais du partir en vacances même si j'ai eu un bref moment de doute genre "ptain, il était si nul que ça le dernier chapitre? O_o" Contente de te revoir dans les parages et je pense que ce chapitre apportera un début de réponse à tes interrogations... Il est même un peu plus long que d'habitude... Jte gâte trop XD Mais comme tu risques de me haïr (toi et tous les autres) à la fin de ce chapitre (comment jte fous trop la pression lààà :P), ben c'est pas un grand cadeau en fait^^

Sur ce, je vous laisse lire en paix, je vous souhaite de passer un bon moment en cette première partie du Bal de Noël et à la semaine prochaine!

Bisous

* * *

_OoOo -28- Bal de Noël (1) oOoO_

Le trio que formaient Anita, Druella et Hermione depuis l'arrivée de cette dernière, était réuni dans le dortoir des cinquièmes années pour s'habiller. Elles avaient toutes les trois pris leur temps sous une longue douche brûlante décidées à oublier la bise glaciale qui s'était levée pendant qu'ils buvaient un verre aux Trois Balais. Connaissant déjà les tenues des unes des autres, elles ne s'embêtèrent pas à mettre en place les paravents d'Halloween.

Bien au contraire, les six jeunes filles du dortoir s'entraidèrent d'un accord tacite, même Maria et Charlotte participèrent en prêtant gracieusement leur maquillage et en prodiguant quelques conseils bien utiles. Si aucune affinité n'existait réellement entre le trio et ces deux là, la solidarité féminine était quand même de rigueur par moment.

_OoOo_

Hermione opta pour un maquillage un peu plus prononcé que la fois précédente sans pour autant aller taper dans le vulgaire. Elle souligna ses yeux de noir et teinta ses paupières d'un subtil mélange des trois couleurs qu'elle portait ce soir. Une légère touche de blanc au dessus de la paupière pour élargir son regard, un vert très foncé sur la paupière pour le rendre plus charmeur et un trait d'argent juste au dessus des cils pour souligner la courbe de son œil et l'étirer un peu.

Elle remonta également ses cheveux en chignon dans lequel Anita insista pour piquer un lys blanc maintenue en fleur magiquement. Embaumant les alentours de son parfum sucré.

Druella avait assorti à sa robe noire des escarpins vernis à boucle d'argent ainsi qu'un ras de cou aux armoiries de sa famille – une baguette épineuse d'où jaillissait une rose – et un foulard gris perle pour se garder du froid dans les couloirs.

Elle avait laissé sa crinière brune libre de toute attache et ses cheveux s'auréolaient autour de son visage, faisant ressortir ses yeux qu'elle avait légèrement assombri.

Anita avait opté pour un entre deux côté coiffure en remontant ses cheveux en une sage demi queue maintenue par un ruban bleu assorti à sa tenue. Elle avait également souligné son regard d'un trait de khôl et teinté légèrement de rose ses lèvres et ses joues lui donnant un air « à croquer ». Pour seul bijou, elle portait un anneau d'or blanc à son majeur droit

Walburga portait une robe à manche longue tombant jusqu'à ses cheville d'un noir mat rappelant ses cheveux qu'elle avait laissés libres. Tout en sobriété.

Maria et Charlotte portaient également des robes beaucoup plus sobres qu'à Halloween et jetaient des regards mi-réprobateurs, mi-envieux envers la coupe de la robe d'Hermione. Finalement celle-ci portait la robe la plus sexy du dortoir.

Anita remarquant les interrogations de la brunette à ce propos lui glissa discrètement à l'oreille que si leurs parents ne disaient rien pour Halloween parce qu'il s'agissait là d'un bal costumé, pour les autres évènements elles se devaient de faire honneur à leurs familles et cela passait par une tenue irréprochable. Avec des robes trop osées, elles pourraient être vues comme des aguicheuses vénales et ce n'était jamais bon pour la réputation des familles concernées.

Encore une fois l'importance du bien paraitre chez les Sangs Purs vint surprendre Hermione qui réalisait à quel point il devait être difficile de grandir et s'épanouir dans un univers aussi strict.

_OoOo_

Par les quelques paroles échangées en se préparant, la brunette avait découvert qu'elle était la seule à ne pas avoir de cavalier. Suite au bal d'Halloween personne n'avait osé l'inviter de peur de s'attirer les foudres de Tom Jedusor mais celui-ci n'avait en rien réitéré sa demande et vu les évènements de la veille, cela avait peu de chance d'arriver. Bien qu'un léger pincement au cœur la tirailla, elle décida de mettre ses états d'âme de côté au profit d'une bonne soirée passée à s'amuser et à voir ses amies heureuses dans les bras de leur choix.

Ils étaient heureux et c'est tout ce qui comptait pour Hermione. Cela avait été son mot d'ordre envers ses nouvelles amies, profitez tant que vous le pouvez !

_OoOo_

Le trio non plus d'or mais d'argent, songea Hermione en voyant que c'était cette couleur qui les réunissait ce soir, quitta le dortoir au moment où Charlotte et Maria s'étaient mises à spéculer sur une éventuelle invitation à danser de la part de Tom. En voyant l'air coupable et triste de leur amie, Anita et Druella s'étaient ruées sur la sortie en entrainant la brune dans leur sillage s'éloignant aussi vite que possible du jacassement insupportable des deux pies.

Hors de question de ruiner le début de la soirée en ressassant des idées noires. Il faudrait qu'ils en parlent tous ensemble un jour, mais pas le soir du bal de Noël, hors de question de ruiner cette soirée tant attendue.

_OoOo_

Hermione reçu des compliments de la part des deux cavaliers de ses amies après, bien sûr, qu'ils aient convaincus leurs dulcinées d'être les plus belles de la soirée à grand renfort de superlatif et de mot tendre qui les mirent tous de bonne humeur. C'est dans la joie et les rires qu'ils quittèrent leur salle commune.

Ils reprirent naturellement la même formation et le même chemin qu'au bal précédent pour se rendre à la grande salle en passant par le grand escalier du premier étage. Hermione bien encadrée par les deux couples.

_OoOo_

Même si Hermione resta de marbre en descendant les premières marches de l'escalier blanc, elle rougit intérieurement de voir tant de regards braqués sur elle. Elle attirait l'attention, car en plus d'être splendide dans cette robe, tout le monde se demandait si la princesse de Serpentard qui affichait haut les couleurs de sa maison, la seule qui semblait pouvoir s'opposer à Tom Jedusor, irait justement au bal avec ce dernier.

_OoOo_

Tom la regarda descendre l'escalier avec une lenteur et une grâce presque frustrantes. Depuis qu'il s'était réveillé, il sentait toutes ses émotions, la totalité de ses sentiments, avec une acuité troublante. Il savait bien entendu différencier ses propres ressentis de ceux de la jeune femme mais il sentait qu'il était constamment parasité par les émotions d'Eliane, le faisant douter du bien fondé, parfois, de ses sentiments. Associé à l'appel qui n'avait que peu diminué depuis le matin, il avait l'impression que son crâne n'allait pas tarder à exploser remettant en cause sa résolution de lui faire payer sa perte de contrôle en la laissant souffrir seule.

Il sentait la joie qu'elle ressentait de voir ses amis heureux, son soulagement par rapport à leur réaction, sa tristesse profonde d'avoir perdu ses anciens amis, la culpabilité envers lui, l'appréhension de le voir, la crainte de ses représailles, la déception face à sa froideur et son ignorance. Elle était comme un chaudron bouillonnant, pleine d'émotions contradictoires, prête à éclater et pourtant, son masque était parfait. Son regard doux effaçait la rigidité de son impassibilité et personne n'aurait pu deviner la tempête faisant rage en elle.

_OoOo_

Cette robe lui allait à la perfection et elle était tellement Serpentarde avec ce vert, et ce bracelet… S'il n'avait pas pris la décision de l'ignorer il se serait surement avancé et aurait saisi sa main délicatement en lui murmurant un « Dame Serpentard ».

Son ventre se contracta soudainement, un pic de douleur mental venait de traverser le lien. Elle avait enfin noté son indifférence froide et cela la faisait souffrir. Il en fut bêtement satisfait. Pourtant la douleur ne tarda pas à être modulée par des vagues de culpabilité, et surtout, une affection intense et profonde qui dégageait une brûlure insupportable pour Tom. Il ne put s'empêcher de tourner les yeux vers elle pour découvrir à qui était destinée toute cette affection qui lui tordait le ventre de… De quoi ? De jalousie ?...

Il se sentit électrisé et une chaleur douce remplaça la brûlure et son ventre se détendit lorsqu'il croisa son regard chocolat. C'était donc à lui qu'elle destinait cette émotion ?

Il tenta de se contrôler mais ses jambes ne l'écoutèrent pas et le guidèrent jusqu'au bas des marches où Eliane arrivait tout juste. Il se saisit délicatement de sa main ganté et y déposa un baisemain galant, et aussitôt il sentit l'appel se stopper brusquement créant en lui un calme qui lui fit prendre conscience de la bénédiction du silence. Elle était si pleine de joie, de soulagement et de gratitude envers lui qu'il en aurait rougit s'il avait pu.

_OoOo_

Il se souvenait avec précision de sa déception, le jour où il l'avait poussée à s'inscrire au tournoi. Mais cette déception qui l'avait tant blessé n'était rien en comparaison de la gratitude, du respect et de l'affection qu'elle lui portait et qu'il sentait arriver par vague à travers le lien, le submergeant d'une émotion particulière lui donnant l'impression d'être plus puissant qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

_OoOo_

Hermione n'en cru pas ses yeux lorsqu'elle vit Tom s'avancer vers elle et lui saisir la main avec une douceur hors du commun. Malgré tout ce qu'elle retenait de sourires et de larmes de joie, elle ne parvint pas à retenir un éclat de rire heureux lorsqu'il lui glissa à l'oreille quelques mots.

« -Dame Serpentard, me ferez-vous l'honneur d'être ma cavalière pour ce bal ?

-Avec un immense plaisir Seigneur Serpentard… » Avait-elle répondu d'une voix suave, seulement à moitié consciente du sous-entendu qu'impliquait sa phrase.

_OoOo_

Alors qu'ils fendaient une foule hébétée par la prévenance du Prince des Serpentard qui non seulement semblait faire rire sa cavalière mais en plus l'invitait pour la deuxième fois consécutive, du jamais vu à Poudlard, Hermione détailla la tenue de son cavalier. Il ne portait pas le même costume qu'à Halloween, il avait revêtu une robe noire à liseré d'argent qui soulignait avec perfection son torse. Une fois encore elle fut subjuguée par l'aura charmeuse et pourtant dangereuse qui se dégageait du jeune homme. Elle était consciente d'être chaque jour un peu plus attachée à lui et bientôt il lui faudrait faire face à des sentiments qu'elle n'était pas prête à reconnaitre. Secouant la tête pour oublier ses idées noires, elle se laissa guider par la main chaude de Tom posée sur sa taille.

Elle savait que son revirement soudain d'attitude avait une explication logique mais elle attendait les premières danses pour lancer la discussion loin des oreilles indiscrètes. Quoiqu'il en soit, elle préférait nettement son comportement présent à son indifférence froide de tantôt.

_OoOo_

Anita et Druella la regardèrent mi-figue, mi-raisin. Incertaines de ce qu'il se passait, soit c'était prévu de longue date et en ce cas, Eliane n'était qu'une vile cachottière, mais avec ce qu'il s'était passé la veille, c'était peu probable… Soit Tom avait monté un plan machiavélique pour se venger en la faisant rêver au plus haut pour la replonger mieux dans son pire cauchemar, soit ça s'était fait comme ça sous l'impulsion soudaine de Tom qui agissait de plus en plus bizarrement ces derniers temps. Eliane leur faisant signe de ne pas s'inquiéter et qu'elles en discuteraient, les deux jeunes filles retournèrent leur attention vers leurs cavaliers.

_OoOo_

Le repas précédant le bal se déroula dans une ambiance tendue du côté des Verts et Argents. Les discussions restaient basses et sans cesse les regards convergeaient vers le centre de la table.

Depuis l'arrivée d'Eliane à Poudlard l'atmosphère de la maison Serpentard s'était souvent accordée au rapport entre la nouvelle et Tom. Et ce soir, après des semaines d'entente tranquille, une tension anormale semblait émaner du couple princier. Etait-ce du au fait que tous le groupe candidat au Tournois de Duel de cinquième avait découché ? Nul ne le savait, aucune information n'avait filtré et le groupe du Tournois était resté ferme et silencieux face aux questions qu'ils n'avaient pas manqué d'entendre tout au long de la journée. Et les visages fermés des amies de la nouvelle et leurs regards inquiets envers Eliane et tom n'avaient rien de rassurant

Seuls les deux principaux concernés semblaient sereins dans cette atmosphère. Egaux à eux-mêmes, ils mangeaient en silence avec dignité, irradiant la table de leur prestance. Et si leurs visages étaient encore marqués par la fatigue, personne n'aurait songé à les croire affaiblis.

Personne n'était en mesure de capter la tension dans la mâchoire de Tom ou le léger tremblement d'incertitude dans les mains d'Eliane. C'était juste une tension générale, invisible mais palpable.

_OoOo_

Hermione laisse échapper un discret soupir de soulagement quand les premières notes d'une valse retentirent dans la grande salle. Le bal commençait, les gens allaient enfin détourner quelque peu leur attention d'elle et Tom.

Elle se rendait compte à présent d'à quel point cela avait du être épuisant pour Harry d'être sans cesse observé, de voir son moindre geste, sa moindre parole décortiquée juste parce qu'il était célèbre.

_OoOo_

Sans un mot Tom se leva et lui tendit une main pour l'inviter à danser. Elle souffla un coup et accepta sa main. Ils allaient enfin pouvoir discuter.

N'y tenant plus, elle parla la première.

« -Tom, je ne comprends pas…

-Tais-toi. » La coupa-t-il durement. « Profite et arrête de vouloir sans cesse savoir pourquoi. »

Sa froideur coupa un instant le souffle d'Hermione et une sourde colère commença à pulser en elle, complètement ignorant du fait que Tom lui-même ne savait pas réellement pourquoi il l'avait invitée et qu'il se gardait bien de lui en faire part.

« -Calme-toi. » Reprit-il. « Pourquoi tu t'énerves comme ça ?

-Pourquoi je… ? S'indigna-t-elle en chuchotant tandis que Tom la faisait valser d'une main ferme. « Nan mais tu t'écoute parler, tu me rembarres comme la dernière des merdes et tu voudrais que je laisse faire sans broncher ?

-Après ce que tu as fait hier, oui, tu pourrais faire profil bas. »

Aussitôt, en plus de la colère d'Eliane, il fut inondé à travers le lien par le remord, la culpabilité et la tristesse. Elle se mordilla les lèvres.

« -Si tu savais comme je suis désolée et à quel point je m'en veux…

-Je sais. Je te rappelle que je ressens tout ce que tu ressens. Mais ça ne t'excuse en rien

-Et pour la potion ? Tu laisses tomber du coup ? » Demanda-t-elle persuadée qu'il ne l'avait invitée que pour mettre un terme à tout ce qui pouvait les réunir.

« -On ne change rien à nos plans, on se retrouve le 23 pour l'ajout des derniers ingrédients à 10h30, puis le 27 à 15h elle sera finie et on pourra la boire aussitôt. »

La brunette hocha la tête docilement, incertaine de ce qu'elle était censée faire. Le gifler pour la snober de cette façon ou tomber à genou devant lui en le suppliant de la pardonner et de ne pas l'abandonner. Bon elle exagérait, jamais elle ne tomberait dans de tels extrêmes mais le dilemme était là et le petit sourire ironique de Tom lui disait que si son masque ne montrait rien aux autres, lui n'était en rien ignorant de ses états d'âmes.

« -Tu es insupportable. » Lâcha-t-elle excédée. « Et je commence à haïr ce putain de lien. Ne pourrais-tu pas rester hors de ma tête, juste une minute ?

-Parce que tu crois que c'est une partie de plaisir ? Tu ressens tout tellement fort, tu hurles sans cesse dans ma tête. Tes joies, tes peines, je ne m'entends même plus penser parfois. Tu crois que c'est facile ou agréable ? D'une seconde à l'autre tu passes de la joie aux larmes, du rire à la colère et ça bouge dans tous les sens sans que le sache pourquoi et je ressens toutes ses émotions comme miennes et seul le fait d'avoir conscience du lien me permet de faire au final la différence entre ce qui vient de toi et ce qui vient de moi. N'essaie pas de te faire passer pour la martyre de l'histoire…

-Si ma présence t'es si insupportable, pourquoi m'inviter alors ?

_OoOo_

Il soupira prit à son propre piège. Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il l'avait invitée pour le plaisir de la faire souffrir. Il aurait pu faire tout aussi bien sans l'inviter. Et l'image qu'il donnait en l'invitant pour la deuxième fois consécutive et en la faisant danser était bien trop lourde de conséquence pour se justifier par quelque chose d'aussi futile.

Mais qu'est ce qui justifiait le bouleversement de son image alors ? Sa tranquillité d'esprit le valait-elle vraiment ? Et si l'appel avait diminué au début, leur conversation l'avait éveillé dans toute sa puissance ?

Il pinça les lèvres durement mais quelque chose de candide dans le regard d'Eliane lui fit cracher le morceau.

-Je ne sais pas

-Tu quoi ? Répondit-elle interloquée.

-Ne me fais pas le répéter, tu as très bien compris. Je voulais que tu souffres, que tu payes pour ce que tu m'as fait. Je voulais te haïr, te détruire et prendre plaisir à te voir ramper à mes pieds. Puis tu m'as fait ce truc avec le lien… Et merde ! »

Il l'écarta de lui et sortit dans le parc, il était sur le point d'éclater. Il avait des envies de coups, il fallait qu'il fasse souffrir quelqu'un.

Il envoya d'ailleurs deux sortilèges cuisant sur un couple enlacé sur un banc. Les voir rentrer en courant dans le château, l'un s'empêchant de vomir une main sur la bouche et l'autre criant sous la douleur d'une poussée de pustule soudaine le firent rire sadiquement et il oublia un court instant la raison de sa présence ici.

Mais rapidement une vague de réprobation qui ne lui appartenait pas le ramena à la réalité. Il soupira, elle l'avait suivit.

* * *

Héhé oui je sais la fin est un peu cruelle. Pas taper. La suite au prochain épisode ;)

A la semaine prochaine!


	30. 29  Bal de Noël 2

Bonsoir tout le monde!

J'espère que vous allez bien, que le retour du soleil vous ravie et que tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes. Moi j'ai deux semaines de malade mental au boulot, j'ai hâte de voir celle ci se terminer, encore plus pour la suivante parce qu'après je serais en vacaaaances! :D (pour une semaine... :/ Mais c'est toujours ça, et oui je posterais un chapitre même pendant ma semaine de vacances)  
Voilà ce soir je vous raconte ma life, tout ça pour dire que je suis crevée comme pas possible, que j'ai fini d'écrire le chapitre aujourd'hui et que donc la relecture n'est peut-être pas la meilleure qui soit. Mais je le trouve bien. Faudra m'en dire des nouvelles :D

Sinon comme d'hab des millions de milliers de merci à mes reviewers, c'est mais c'est tellement trop bien!  
**Tam83**, merci pour ton petit mot! :) J'espère que cette deuxième moitié de chapitre te plaira aussi! :D  
**Sakirania**, les reviews longues c'ets ptet nocif pour les doigts et les clavier, mais qu'est ce que c'est bien à lire *_*! Bon déjà... Toute la nuit et la matinée! Mais tu dors pas? XD Bah en tout cas je suis très touchée par tes compliments, ton enthousiasme, ta création de compte (ça c'est la classe) Pour ce qui est de ma connaissance de Poudlard, je l'ai mentionné une fois ou deux en début de chapitre et dans mon profil mais le site EHP m'aide énormément quand j'ai un doute ou pour certaine orthographe. Et puis bah merci beaucoup d'avoir pris le temps de me lire et de me reviewé! :D J'espère que la suite continuera à te plaire.  
**CreAamiiiiiXx**, (pfff à cause de la fatigue j'ai du m'y reprendre à plusieurs pour l'écrire bien... J'ai toujours un doute sur l'ordre majuscule-minuscule quand je le fais sans modèle^^) XD XD je sais je suis trop cruelle, et ils sont pas court mes chapitres, c'est toi qui lit surement trop vite :P Voici la suite j'espère qu'elle te plaira :) Merci :)  
**Serleena**, il l'a involontairement attendu ;) Et ouais, ça doit pas être évident et j'essaie de rendre ça du mieux possible. J'espère que cette deuxième partie te plaira! :) Merci pour ta review!**  
Imxjustxme**, :D J'espère que l'attente n'aura pas été trop insupportable et que tu pourras savourer ce chapitre, en avance de 6h (ma fic elle voyage dans le temps quoi! Je la poste à 21h30 elle apparait chez toi à 15h30! Trop la classe :P), comme il se doit. Et ma fin me semble pas trop affreuse... La potion c'est pour bientôt.. Tsan tsan, j'ai trop hâte de voir vos réaction à propos de ce que j'ai prévu et mon Tom il est mieux! Na! Merci beaucoup pour ta review qui m'a fait déliré. Bonne lecture! :)  
**mariie**, ça aurait pu se passer comme t'as dit, mais j'espère que ma vision des choses te plaira quand même ;) Merci d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser un petit mot! :)  
**BlueFlocon**, pas de soucis pour l'absence de commentaires, profite de tes vacances, tu as bien raison! J-9 pour moi! J'ai ajouté un petit paragraphe pour expliquer à mes yeux pourquoi un troisième bal (t'inquiète, je n'en ferais pas de 4ème pour autant, là ça deviendrait vraiment lourd) ça m'a fait marrer de l'écrire en pensant à ta review. Pour ce qui est de la grossièreté d'Hermione, bah oui elle peut parler bien, d'un autre côté elle a grandi au milieu d'Harry, Ron, des Weasley, je l'imagine très bien jurer comme une charretière sans soucis quand ses nerfs craquent un peu et qu'elle a besoin de décompresser. Donc bah, oui il lui arrivera de dire des grossièretés, mais pas trop souvent quand même, elle est polie :P La plupart du temps ;) Quelqu'un d'autre m'a également fait la remarque sur l'autre site ou je poste cette fic, mais moi j'aime bien, ça lui donne un air moins guindé. C'est pas une sang pur après tout... Bref, j'espère quand même que ce chapitre te plaira (occulte la phrase un peu grossière que j'y ai glissé :P) et à la semaine prochaine alors! Et merci pour la date! Je l'avais su mais tu fais bien de me le rappeler. :)

Merci aussi à tous ceux qui me mettent en alerte et en favori! Un petit mot pour me dire ce que vous aimez le plus ça me ferait super plaisir ;)

Sur ce, je vous laisse découvrir la deuxième partie du Bal de Noël en espérant que ça vous plaise! Passez une bonne soirée! A la semaine prochaine! Bisous!

* * *

_OoOo - 29 – Bal de Noël (2) oOoO_

La nuit était glaciale et le ciel chargé ne laissait pas filtrer un rayon de lune. Dans le parc les arbres nus pointaient leurs branches vers le ciel et l'eau sans ride du lac miroitait faiblement à la lueur des lumières du château. La vie semblait s'être arrêtée, attendant sagement que les premiers flocons viennent enfin recouvrir la terre.

Posant son regard à l'entour, Tom serra les poings et se retint à grand peine de frapper le tronc d'arbre le plus proche. Cela ne lui avait guère réussi la fois précédente.

Perdu dans sa contemplation du parc, cherchant à évacuer sa tension dans le calme et la fraîcheur de la nuit, il n'entendit pas Eliane approcher. Et il ne dut qu'à sa maitrise parfaite de ne pas sursauter lorsqu'elle posa une main sur son épaule.

_OoOo_

« -J'en ai marre de m'excuser pour tout ce que j'ai provoqué depuis mon arrivée. J'ai beau chercher, je ne trouve rien qui puisse annuler le lien et tu pourras m'aider quand la potion sera terminée. Soit encore un peu patient. Et après les vacances, si tu le veux, tu n'auras plus besoin de me côtoyer. »

Elle avait dit cela d'une voix indifférente mais il sentait sa tristesse et sa déception rien qu'à cette idée. Si fort, si douloureusement.

_OoOo_

Il s'assit sur le banc précédemment occupé par le couple, un petit sourire en coin s'étirant sur ses lèvres à ce souvenir, et il se prit la tête dans les mains en soupirant.

C'était si facile d'être lui… Avant. Avant, juste après avoir assuré sa supériorité sur tous les élèves de Poudlard, il lui suffisait d'avancer dan les couloirs pour que se lèvent sur lui des regards de crainte et d'admiration. Il connaissait toutes les bonnes personnes pour se procurer la moindre chose dont il aurait pu avoir besoin. Tout ça parce qu'il connaissait les secrets les plus lourds des étudiants, leurs peurs et leurs rêves et qu'il lui suffisait d'utiliser les bons mots pour obtenir tout ce qu'il désirait.

Il avait même réussi à mettre sous sa coupe quelques élèves plus jeunes qui s'étaient laissé aisément manipuler pour faire les tâches ingrates à sa place. Notamment punir les imprudents ayant refusé de lui fournir ce dont il avait besoin, ou ceux n'étant pas allé assez vite à son goût…

Il était le plus fort, il dominait. C'était tout.

Maintenant… Il devait jongler en permanence avec les émotions d'Eliane, son altruisme, sa prévenance, sa bonté et c'était le bordel. Elle le changeait.

_OoOo_

Si un quelconque élèves avait eu l'idée saugrenue de sortir dans le parc en cet instant précis, il aurait probablement eut une crise cardiaque en voyant le prince de Serpentard l'air si désemparé. Mais aucun n'avait eu cette audace après les avoir vu s'arrêter de danser brusquement et de toutes façon Tom n'avait strictement rien de perdu ou de désemparé. Il réfléchissait seulement, et cette position apaisait étrangement Eliane et cela lui faisait du bien de ne pas l'entendre hurler ses émotions dans le lien

Surement parce que se tenir la tête en les mains était en général un signe de vulnérabilité. Et il se surprit à la constater si naïve. Lui ? Faire preuve de faiblesse avec tant d'évidence ? Ridicule !

« -Pourquoi donc m'estime-tu tant ? » Finit-il par demander véritablement intrigué. « Je ne crois pas avoir fait quoique ce soit pour me faire apprécier de toi. »

_OoOo_

Hermione resta muette. Et finalement elle piqua un fard monstrueux. Forcément, s'il ressentait tout, ça impliquait autant la tristesse, la haine la culpabilité, la colère et la déception que le désir… L'amitié… L'affection… L'amour.

Etait-il réellement capable de ressentir tout ça sans souffrir ? L'amour ? Alors que ce serait leur seule arme contre lui dans le futur ? Ce simple fait ne changeait-il déjà tout ?

Si Tom pouvait ressentir toutes ses émotions sans subir une douleur insupportable c'est qu'il était encore bien loin du Voldemort ayant possédé Quirrell en première année ou celui ayant essayé d'entrer dans le corps d'Harry lors de l'affrontement au ministère de la magie en cinquième année. Son âme était encore entière et ses mains pures de toutes morts.

Elle-même avait détruit plus de vies que lui. Il était certes sur la pente glissante de la recherche du pouvoir mais il était encore temps d'agir.

_OoOo_

Tom observa la jeune fille rougir au comble de la gêne tout en étant pleine de cette affection étrange pour lui. Cette chaleur étonnante qui faisait couler en lui des flots d'énergie. C'était troublant et exaltant. Il ne comprenait pas bien ce que cela pouvait être mais c'était fort et ça le rendait puissant.

Puis il la sentit changer dans le lien et son visage montra tous les signes d'une réflexion intense. Un raisonnement loin de toutes émotions… Et le lien se fit silencieux d'un seul coup, le jeune homme fut surprit par le vide que cela laissa en lui. Et il prit alors la pleine mesure de la place qu'avaient les ressentis d'Eliane en lui.

« -Eliane ? » Demanda-t-il pour meubler le silence. Il aurait du savourer ce moment, gouter au délice du calme, de l'absence d'appel, de l'absence même d'émotion mais ce vide soudain en lui éveilla quelque chose, une peur, un souvenir, au plus profond de lui et interpeler la jeune femme était tout ce qu'il avait trouvé pour s'en dégager.

« -Heu oui, excuse moi, je me suis perdue dans mes pensées. C'est étrange, on sait pourquoi on hait les gens en général, mais ça parait toute une épreuve d'oser dire pourquoi on les apprécie. »

Tom resta silencieux mais l'encouragea à poursuivre en levant les yeux vers elle, coudes posées sur les genoux. Elle frissonna, jeta un sort de réchauffement sur son châle et s'enroula mieux dedans.

« -Je ne sais pas, enfin je sais bien ce qui m'attire chez toi, me fait rechercher ta présence et tes mots. Mais il est finalement bien plus aisé de te dire que je t'apprécie que de te dire pourquoi. »

Le jeune homme soupira de frustration, elle tournait autour du pot.

« -Je ne comprends pas ce que tu ressens, je sens ces choses en moi, qui émanent de toi, du lien et je ne les comprends pas et ignore ce qui peut bien provoquer ça chez toi. Je sais m'en servir contre les autres pour arriver à mes fins parfois…. Je jongle avec, mais ce n'est pas parce que tu sais lancer un couteau que tu comprends ce qui fait que la lame part droit. »

Hermione sourit un peu de travers, autant pour masquer sa gène que parce qu'elle trouvait la métaphore de Tom dérangeante. Comparer les sentiments à une arme, c'était un peu triste.

« -Tu fais chier. » Craqua-t-elle. « Je recherche ta compagnie et je t'apprécie pour diverses raisons, quelque chose dans tes yeux me trouble et m'attire, j'aime discuter avec toi, pouvoir réfléchir, débattre car tu es intelligent et que tu as de la répartie, j'aime aussi cette sensation de puissance quand on est ensemble et qu'on domine les autres, tout comme j'aime te faire descendre de ton piédestal par moment. Tu n'es pas prévisible, tu es beau, charmant, certes tu es terrifiant, puissant, dangereux mais je me sens assez forte pour que tes côtés négatifs ne viennent pas écraser les positifs.  
Je ne sais pas quoi dire. » Reprit-elle sans lui laisser l'occasion de réagir. « Je n'étais pas vraiment préparée à ce genre de question et j'ai l'impression d'avoir dit des platitudes et de m'enliser. N'as-tu donc jamais aimé quoique ce soit ?

-Non. » Rétorqua-t-il indifférent. « Je n'en vois pas l'intérêt, c'est tout juste bon à nous affaiblir.

-Me trouves-tu faible ? Te sens-tu affaiblis par mes émotions ?

-Non… » Concéda-t-il avec difficulté. Il se sentait pas faible en lui-même, c'était même plutôt l'inverse quand elle l'inondait de son affection, il se sentait fort, invincible…Mais il la trouvait faible dans ses actes. La peur de perdre ses amis, que ce soit par la mort ou la colère qu'ils auraient du ressentir d'être blessés par sa faute, l'avait fait agir de manière inconsidérée, l'avait fait se sentir si mal… Il lui semblait que ça n'en valait pas le coût. Il fallait qu'il y réfléchisse.

_OoOo_

Le bruit de la grande porte s'ouvrant attira l'attention des deux Serpentards. Une voix féminine toussa un peu trop fort pour être crédible et la porte pivota un peu plus sur ses gonds. Tom avait relevé la tête et posait altier sur le banc, Hermione emmitouflée observait curieuse l'entrée du château.

Anita fit un pas en avant courageusement malgré un tremblement léger de ses mains.

« -Eliane ? Ca va ? »

La brunette lui sourit largement en réponses.

« -Je vais très bien. »

Et c'était vrai. Si elle avait cru devoir se battre encore une fois avec Tom lorsqu'elle l'avait vu martyriser ces élèves, il en était allé autrement, et elle sentait que leur échange venait d'éveiller un doute en lui et ce doute valait mieux que tous les reproches qu'elle aurait pu lui faire.

« -On arrive bientôt Anita. » Reprit-elle en faisant comprendre en douceur à la blonde qu'elle devait partir. Cette dernière sembla hésiter une seconde avant de lâcher un « bien sûr » et de faire demi-tour.

La porte se referma dans un chuintement discret. Et Hermione se tourna vers Tom.

« -Les sentiments peuvent apparaître comme une faiblesse, mais ils m'ont toujours donné l'envie, la force, le courage de me dépasser sans cesse, de vaincre tous les obstacles. On en devient dépendant en quelque sorte, mais ce sacrifice me parait bien moindre que tout ce que m'aurait demandé la magie noire pour une puissance similaire. Et tu sais de quoi je suis capable. Pour Harry, pour Ron et pour Ginny je me bats chaque jour et j'étudie pour avoir la force de changer les choses, pour qu'ils ne soient pas morts en vain. »

Tom pouvait sentir sa conviction et sa détermination à travers le lien mais aussi un amour tel, si puissant envers ses amis qu'il faisait passer l'affection qu'elle avait envers lui pour une broutille. Et il pensa à la puissance que lui faisait sentir cette broutille. Alors un amour comme celui qu'elle portait…

Il hocha la tête et se leva. Tout cela demanderait réflexion, était-il possible qu'il soit passé pendant si longtemps à côté d'une telle réserve de pouvoir. Ne lui avait-t-elle pas menti sur le coût que cela avait ?

Et s'il mêlait les deux, magie noire et ça. Sûr qu'il serait imbattable. Il frissonna en se remémorant sa défaite et à nouveau il se sentait glacés jusqu'à l'os, il ne voulait pas mourir. Il serait invincible, immortel.

Eliane l'observait, il pouvait sentir son regard sur lui.

« -Tout ça demande réflexion. » Elle hocha la tête satisfaite. « Tu peux retourner danser si tu veux, je n'ai plus envie personnellement.

Elle fut déçue l'espace d'une seconde, de se dire que leur échange de ce soir se terminait. Mais elle ne pouvait, ni ne voulait vraiment le retenir alors elle le laissa partir. Elle-même resta encore une minute à savourer la nuit et le silence, cette soirée. D'ici peu elle regagnerait la grande salle afin que ses amies ne s'inquiètent pas trop. Elles étaient mignonnes. Et ce serait comme si cette discussion étrange sur les sentiments, ses sentiments, n'avaient jamais vraiment eu lieu.

Pourquoi avaient-ils toujours leurs plus grandes discussions lors des bals ? C'était ridicule, cela leur prenait toujours la moitié de la soirée et ensuite elle devait éviter d'en parler lors du débriefing avec ses amies. Ils n'auraient pas pu prendre un soir banal où personne ne lui aurait demandé de comptes ? Elle réfléchit alors un peu. Sa théorie sur la magie et son expérience lui avait appris à ne pas croire au hasard ou aux coïncidences. Le lien s'était créé lors de l'inauguration de Poudlard alors l'air de fête, l'ambiance des bals, l'agitation du château devaient éveiller en eux quelque chose de cette soirée, une sorte de souvenir qui les forçait à se rejoindre, à parler, à renforcer leur lien.

Elle se secoua un peu en riant de ses propres théories foireuses et rejoignit ses amies dans la grande salle, là où la fête battait encore son plein.

_OoOo_

La fin de la soirée se déroula dans une ambiance détendue loin du stress que pouvait provoquer Tom chez les Verts et Argents. Du coup Hermione se fit un plaisir de danser avec Thomas et Abraxas qui l'avaient invité à tour de rôle sous le regard attentif de leurs cavalières respectives.

Puis elle s'était assise et regardait les couples évoluer sur la piste au son d'une musique complètement désuète à son goût. Ca manquait de dance, de techno, d'électro. Bon ok, le rock ne tarderait pas à faire son apparition mais on était encore bien loin des rythmes endiablés des Bizarr' Sisters. Elle soupira.

« -Une jolie fille comme toi ne devrait pas avoir l'air si nostalgique le soir du bal de Noël… Ton cavalier t'a laissé tomber ? »

Hermione releva les yeux et reconnu aussitôt l'élève qu'elle avait en face d'elle. Charlus Potter, Gryffondor évidemment, septième année et préfet en chef.

Elle l'avait déjà observé plusieurs fois, il y a avait quelque chose d'Harry en lui, c'était indéniable. La forme des yeux peut-être, et ce sourire franc.

« -Il semblerait en effet. Pas de cavalière ?

-J'ai eu le malheur de la laisser dans les bras d'un Poufsouffle qui s'est avéré bien meilleur danseur que moi. »

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rire, ça aussi Harry l'avait récupéré. Physiquement Harry ressemblerait assez peu à son grand père. Ce dernier était grand, bien bâti et blond. Son ami récupèrerait surement ses cheveux noirs du côté Black de sa grand-mère. Il portait une robe de soirée taillée sur mesure, d'un brun chaud et élégant. Ca changeait du rouge pour une fois. Ses yeux verts, pas autant que le seraient ceux de son petit fils, la transperçaient. Ils se ressemblaient, c'était indéniable.

Cela lui rappela où elle se trouvait, et surtout qui elle était ici. Aussitôt elle redevint sérieuse et son masque se dressa bientôt entre elle et le Gryffondor. Il eut un soupir de déception qui n'échappa pas à la jeune femme.

« -Pourquoi es-tu venu me parler ? Il y a un tas de filles plus accessibles à Poudlard.

-Bah, tu me semblais être la plus intéressante et je me disais que tu ne pourrais me refuser une danse. Et ce même malgré mes piètres performances dans ce domaine. »

Il avait une façon de dire les choses, avec tellement de franchise et d'assurance, qui déstabilisait un peu Hermione.

« -Et pourquoi ça ?

-Parce que je t'ai menée à l'infirmerie en septembre au lieu de te laisser attraper la mort…

-C'était donc toi ? »

Il s'inclina devant elle pour confirmer et lui tendit une main qui ne tremblait pas, ignorant les murmures qui venaient de s'élever à ce geste, Hermione s'en saisit. Il l'attira fermement à lui pour l'emmener sur la piste. Elle se sentait vraiment menue dans ses bras mais il ne dégageait rien de dangereux. Ce n'était pas désagréable, pour une fois, d'avoir l'impression de pouvoir se laisser aller et d'avoir confiance. Elle ne le ferait pas. Mais l'idée était là et réconfortante.

Les regards des curieux ne les lâchaient pas, le préfet en chef de Gryffondor avec la princesse de Serpentard, quel étrange mélange.

_OoOo_

« -Je pensais que tu refuserais. » Il n'avait pas réussi à retenir cette remarque, et il s'en mordillait maintenant la lèvre. Son assurance n'était donc pas à toute épreuve…

« -Pourquoi ça ? »

Il haussa nonchalamment les épaules.

« -Jedusor. »

Hermione se raidit aussitôt et Charlus resserra légèrement son emprise pour ne pas qu'elle puisse s'enfuir si cela avait été dans ses projets.

« -Je suis encore libre de mes actes, que ce soit dans les bras de Tom ou les tiens Potter. T'es pas obligé d'essayer de m'étouffer. Si j'ai accepté de danser avec toi c'est parce que j'en avais envie. Et « Jedusor » n'a rien à en redire. »

Elle avait été froide et sèche mais ses mots avaient fait leur effet. Il s'était détendu, la serrait moins fort et un petit sourire s'étalait sur ses lèvres.

Ils valsèrent en silence, échangeant par moment un regard ou un sourire puis la danse s'acheva par quelques notes de piano et ils se séparèrent.

« -Merci Von Dort. »

_OoOo_

Hermione regarda le jeune homme s'éloigner en se demandant si cette danse était l'objet d'un pari avec ses amis, s'il défiait Tom à sa façon - surtout qu'avec l'approche du Tournois quelques tensions se faisaient sentir entre les maisons – ou si elle lui avait simplement plu et qu'il avait eu assez de témérité pour l'inviter.

A vrai dire elle s'en foutait un peu pour l'instant, il serait temps d'y penser plus tard. Elle rejoignit Anita et Druella qui l'attendaient dans un coin de la salle. Il commençait à se faire tard et les garçons étaient déjà partis finir leur valise avant de dormir. Druella avait essayé de convaincre son amie de faire pareil, ils se levaient tous tôt pour prendre le train le lendemain, mais la blonde avait catégoriquement refusé, décrétant vouloir attendre Eliane.

Elles retournèrent ensemble jusqu'à la salle commune puis se réunirent sur le lit d'Eliane pour discuter à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes.

En vrai jeunes filles, elles firent le bilan de leur soirée dans les moindres détails, excepté pour la discussion entre Tom et Eliane, mais le reste : la soirée, les gens, les couples, les tenues et surtout Charlus Potter furent étudiés et disséqués jusqu'à ce qu'elles s'endorment épuisées les unes contre les autres dans le lit magiquement agrandi pour l'occasion.

* * *

Bon... Vous devez absoluuuument me dire ce que vous pensez de Charlus, et du reste aussi mais bon là je fais intervenir un nouveau perso alors bon c'est stressant... Alors alors?


	31. 30  Pour le plus grand bien ?

Salut tout le monde!

Je sais, je sais, j'avais dit ce week-end... Mais c'est férié aujourd'hui donc c'est un peu comme le week-end non? (regard angélique suppliant) Je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard, mais je n'en pouvais plus, j'ai essayé tous les jours de numériser ce chapitre et je finissais irrémédiablement par m'endormir devant mon PC en le tappant et j'ai faillit vous refaire le coup aujourd'hui._  
_J'aime particulièrement ce chapitre en plus pour ce qu'il montre de Poudlard et j'espère que mes idées ne vous rebuteront pas trop. Donc voilà, mieux vaut tard que jamais même si vous avez le droit de m'en vouloir un peu.

Sinon comme toujours avant de vous laisser lire en paix. **Un grand merci à mes reviewers** et je suis contente, globalement tout le monde a bien aimé Charlus :) Du coup jvais pouvoir le faire intervenir en toute tranquillité!  
**mariie**, merci pour ton commentaire, et la potion c'est pour après Noël donc il faut que tu patientes encore deux ou trois chapitres (oui je fais durer :D)  
**CreAamiiiiiXx**, j'essaie, j'essaie de faire plus long mais c'est duuur :P Voici la suite et encore désolée pour l'attente supplémentaire. La prochaine fois j'envoie le boulot se faire foutre, les reviews c'est beaucoup mieux que les heures supp' :P  
**pride-and-prejudiceee**, je n'ai pas du tout rit de ton commentaire je l'ai trouvé génial et m'a fait très plaisir. Ca me touche toujours beaucoup de recevoir autant de compliments d'un seul coup pour une fic, surtout celle-ci qui est ma première fic longue et une expérience nouvelle, ça m'encourage pour en écrire d'autres. Pour ce qui est de parler des années 40-50 j'essaie de rester crédible mais j'avoue m'y connaitre assez peu et galérer parfois à éviter certains anachronismes mais je fais mon possible :) Ca me fait plaisir que tu le pointe!  
Pour ce qui est mettre Anita et Druella plus en valeur je vais essayer. Mais je galère un peu, je suis entrain de créer un Poudlard tellement complexe et complet que j'ai peur de perdre un peu le lecteur à trop en dire ou l'ennuyer avec trop de chapitres "explicatifs" mais tu pourras voir que j'ai déjà prévu de parler un peu plus d'elles dans les chapitres qui arrivent (dont celui-ci), et de Walburga également...  
Merci en tout cas d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser un aussi long commentaire, surtout à 1h du mat'^^ Et pour ce qui est du nombre de commentaires, j'en ai un nombre équivalent sur où je poste également cette fic sous le pseudo Jalina. Ca me parait pas mal pour un début :) Mais c'est très gentil de t'en inquiéter et ce sera toujours un plaisir de te lire!  
**Sakirania**, lol ok, pour Charlus du devras attendre encore un peu pour en savoir plus, ben ouais trop facile sinon :P Et pour Jedusor, je corrigerai la faute un de ces jours, j'ai pas fait gaffe, merci. Merci d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser un petit mot et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.  
**Imxjustxme**, je crois qu'on peut dire que tu connais bien ton Tom, mais je compte bien te surprendre un peu quand même et continuer à te foutre le doute régulièrement donc ouais, ne t'attends pas à ce que ce soit trop facile! :D Si tu savais tout ce que j'ai en tête pour la suite XD Et puis comme toujours, la plupart des réponses à tes questions viendront en leur temps même sur "est-ce que Hermimi dira toute la vérité rien que la vérité à Tomminou" ^^ Patience! Et désolée pour le retard de cette semaine!  
(Et pas de soucis pour le chap 1 / chap 30, c'est pas ce que je trouve le plus important dans une review XD)  
**Rukie-chan**, ah cool :) Je me posais justement la question. Et bien je suis contente de te savoir toujours au rendez-vous et de voir que ça te plait toujours. j'espère qu'il en ira de même avec la suite :)  
**Serleena**, comme le l'ai dit une ou deux fois pour ce genre de détail généalogique je m'appuis sur l'arbre généalogique de la famille Black du site EHP (lien dans mon profil) et ils apparaissent comme étant parents, mais ce n'est pas des infos forcément tirées des bouquins, mais aussi des interviews de JK Rowling donc normal que tu ne t'en souvienne pas aussi précisément. Mais je suis contente que ça t'aie plu! Et j'espère que la suite aussi :) Comme toujours :D  
**lcostaserena**, ben tu me vois ravie d'apprendre que tu es au rendez-vous tous les jeudi, je suis désolée une fois encore de ne pas y avoir été moi ce jeudi. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira :) Merci d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser un commentaire!  
**sekmeth**, eh bien tu me vois très heureuse de savoir que ma fic te plait ! :D Merci d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser un petit et désolée pour le retard, j'essairai que ça ne se reproduise pas (ou pas trop souvent). j'espère que la suite te plaira et encore merci pour tes compliments!**  
smartsunny**, :D tes compliments me touchent et me font plaisir et... pour Charlus, XD, tu verra bien mouhahaha niark niark. Nan je suis contente que tu aime bien mon Tom, parce que j'y travaille dessus pour qu'il soit ni trop mou, ni trop intraitable et j'aime bien que les gens le remarque :P Et pour Charlus, nan je dis rien, tu verras bien :) Merci pour ta review et j'espère que la suite te plaira! :D

Sur ce je vous laisse découvrir ce nouveau chapitre en espérant que vous pardonnerez mon retard. Je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne lecture! :D

* * *

_OoOo - 30 – Pour le plus grand bien ? oOoO_

Hermione s'éveilla tard ce matin là, elle avait ouvert un œil un peu plus tôt pour un dernier au revoir à Anita avant de se rendormir jusqu'à midi. Le dortoir était complètement vide et ce calme inhabituel la fit frissonner si bien qu'elle se dépêcha de s'habiller pour se rendre dans la grande salle.

Elle abandonna son uniforme trop strict au profit d'une tenue plus décontractée, pour l'époque. Elle portait un pantalon noir un peu large dans lequel elle avait glissé une chemise laissée entrouverte sur sa gorge. Même si elle détestait la sensation de la chemise dans sa ceinture, elle savait qu'elle ferait bien trop négligée si elle la laissait pendre. Par-dessus elle enfila un grand gilet beige qu'elle ne pouvait qualifier que de grand-mère mais qui semblait tendance pour l'époque…

_OoOo_

Midi était passé depuis peu dans elle déboula dans la grande salle, tout le monde leva un instant les yeux avant que les discussions ne reprennent là où elles s'étaient arrêtées. Une seule grande table réunissait élèves et professeurs. Un grand feu brûlait dans l'âtre immense de la grande salle, qui en son temps avait du accueillir des bœufs entiers, apportant une chaleur conviviale au repas.

En bout de table Dippet jetait un œil fier et satisfait à ses ouailles comme s'il était convaincu que leur discipline et leur bonne santé morale étaient de son fait. Certes tout le monde affichait une bonne tenue et un masque joyeux en ce début de vacances mais cela restait une façade et Dippet se laissait bêtement berner, trop peu au contact des élèves au quotidien pour voir les dépressions adolescentes et les planifications de farces en tous genre pourtant fort nombreuses.

_OoOo_

Dumbledore comme toujours avait les yeux bleus pétillants de malice si ce n'était qu'il ne regardait que le professeur d'Astronomie, Melle Freeman, qui se laissait charmer avec humour. Hermione était complètement surprise d'une telle attitude de la part de son mentor. Il avait tellement consacré sa vie à combattre les forces du mal, à veiller sur le monde sorcier et à s'occuper de Poudlard qu'elle n'arrivait pas à l'imaginer aimer une femme… Rentrer chez lui et s'occuper des choses banales de la vie…

Cela lui fit penser à Rogue. Lui non plus elle ne l'imaginait pas avoir une femme, des enfants… Pourtant son amour pour Lily avait prouvé qu'un jour dans sa vie il en avait eu le désir. Mais il n'en avait pas eut la chance, le temps.

La brunette eut une bouffée de nostalgie mêlée d'espoir. Elle était profondément triste pour ces hommes ayant sacrifié la totalité de leurs vies en vain. Elle espérait tant réussir à changer ça pour qu'ils puissent vivre la vie dont ils rêvaient. Une sorte de seconde chance.

Elle retint difficilement un sourire à l'image de son ancien professeur de potion dans diverses situations d'une vie de famille.

Rogue romantique préparant un dîner aux chandelles, changeant une couche, racontant une histoire, lors d'un pique-nique dans un parc. Cela paraissait tellement incongru de la part de l'homme qu'elle avait connu. Mais ses rôles de mangemort et d'espion l'avaient surement obligé à refouler beaucoup de sa personnalité, de sa spontanéité, de son humanité. Avec un passé différent, il s'avèrerait probablement un homme différent.

_OoOo_

Chaque jour qui passait faisait grandir en elle la graine de l'espoir. Tom s'adoucissait de plus en plus et pas seulement avec elle mais avec les autres aussi. Pour autant elle restait très attentive à ses changements d'humeur. Le moindre doute, la moindre étincelle pourrait réveiller sa noirceur et le pousser à essayer de briser le lien. Cette idée fit monter en elle une telle angoisse que Tom, à côté de qui elle s'était assise, lui saisit la main sous la table pour lui faire comprendre que ça devenait douloureux.

Elle se reprit autant que possible en ignorant le trouble qu'avait provoquée la main de Tom sur elle. Elle savait où une telle réflexion l'amènerait et elle refusait de s'y confronter. Elle redoutait déjà suffisamment le jour où ils revivraient leur nuit ensemble lors de l'inauguration de Poudlard. Un simple de ses regards éveillait en elle un brasier incroyable alors revivre ça, avec lui… Non, en fait ça non plus elle ne voulait pas y penser… Il restait encore une petite semaine avant le jour J, en attendant elle avait d'autres choses passionnantes à faire. Comme s'entrainer, devenir animagus, lire les livres de la bibliothèque qu'elle n'avait pas encore lu et ce genre de trucs… C'est sur ces bonnes pensées qu'elle continua son repas en s'ouvrant enfin aux autres.

_OoOo_

De son côté Tom n'avait rien perdu des réflexions de la jeunes femme, du moins émotionnellement. En peu de temps elle était passée par un panel étonnamment large d'émotions. Comme si à chacune de ses pensées était reliée un sentiment fort, ne pensait-elle que de cette façon ? Pour lui qui marchait de manière très intellectuelle, les émotions n'étaient bonnes qu'à fragiliser un raisonnement. Avec un ou deux arguments on pouvait détruire la totalité d'un exposé basé sur l'émotion. Alors à quoi bon les cultiver ? C'est bien pour ça qu'il avait rapidement mis de côté tous les sentiments affaiblissant, mais avec Eliane dans sa tête, il s'éveillait de plus en plus à toutes ces émotions et devait vivre avec. Par réflexe, il avait appris à parler à la jeune femme de manière à ne pas éveiller en elle de sentiments douloureux avec trop de force et cela s'en ressentait avec les autres. Même si c'était dans une moindre mesure, il les ménageait involontairement, il avait perdu de sa morgue à cause d'elle. Il restait néanmoins le prince des glaces de Serpentard et terrifiait tout le monde sur son passage, mais un petit peu moins. Peu avaient du le percevoir. Mais ça finirait par devenir gênant si cela venait à s'intensifier. Et leur discussion de la veille toujours bien en tête il se demandait comment le fait de s'ouvrir aux émotions, alors que la seule influence d'Eliane l'amollissait, le ferait devenir plus puissant. Une fois encore il se donna l'ordre d'y réfléchir sérieusement, plus intensément afin d'en retirer un maximum de puissance pour un minimum de coût. La négociation allait être longue et compliquée mais ce genre de défi ne lui avait jamais fait peur.

_OoOo_

La fin du repas arriva rapidement, sortant Tom et Eliane de leurs réflexions respectives, alors que certains élèves s'apprêtaient à sortir de table, Dumbledore se leva et réclama l'attention.

« -Vu que vous êtes si peu à être restés cette année et que la plupart des dortoirs sont vides, Mr le Directeur a pensé qu'il serait plus convivial que l'ouverture des cadeaux de Noël se fasse ici, au pied du grand sapin. La veille au soir nous feront un repas, le rendez-vous est fixé à 19h et on se retrouvera tous à 9h le lendemain pour l'ouverture des paquets. Cela vous convient-il ? »

Tout le monde acquiesça, même si certains paraissaient moins enthousiastes que d'autres de cette idée. Seul Tom ne broncha pas. Après tout il s'en foutait, il ne recevait jamais de cadeau.

Hermione trouva l'idée excellente. Elle serait présente pour voir Tom déballer son cadeau ! Il n'avait jamais trop du en recevoir. Après tout il n'avait pas d'ami. Toutes les relations qu'il avait établi jusque maintenant étaient des rapports de force et de pouvoir. A part quelques cadeaux pour se faire bien voir (et encore cela marchait-il vraiment ?) ou pour se faire pardonner (ça revenait un peu au même) elle ne voyait pas qui aurait bien pu avoir l'audace de lui faire un présent pour Noël. Hormis elle bien entendu… Songeuse elle termina rapidement son dessert sans décrocher une parole supplémentaire.

_OoOo_

« -Hé Druella ! Druella attends-moi ! » Hermione rattrapa son amie assez aisément malgré l'avance que cette dernière avait pris. « Tu es pressée ?

-J'ai la motivation pour bosser un peu, je voulais m'y mettre vite pour pas laisser passer ça, tu me connais, et comme ça j'aurais mes vacances tranquilles après.

-Parfait ! » S'exclama Hermione sincèrement ravie par cette initiative. « Si tu veux bien je t'accompagne, on se filera un coup de main. »

La jeune fille ne refusa pas l'aubaine et elles se dirigèrent toutes les deux vers leur salle commune.

_OoOo_

C'était les vacances, les grandes tables de travail étaient quasiment libres, seuls deux élèves plus jeunes jouaient aux échecs un peu plus loin. La présence des deux cinquièmes, dont la princesse de Serpentard, les avaient de toute façon fait baisser d'un ton, rendant leur présence tout à fait supportable. C'était un respect qu'Hermione appréciait, elle n'en avait pas bénéficié lors de ses années à Gryffondor, plus moquée qu'autre chose pour son sérieux, sauf quand il s'agissait de se faire aider. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui l'avait poussé à se réfugier si souvent à la bibliothèque.

Les deux jeunes filles s'étalèrent studieusement et entamèrent leurs devoirs en silence. Mais au bout de vingt minutes à plancher sur un essai complexe en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, les premiers signes de lassitude se firent sentir. Les soupirs, les mains passées dans les cheveux, les paupières alourdies ou les regards jetés à la ronde se multiplièrent.

Si Druella se décourageait des efforts à fournir (elle n'était vraiment pas une bosseuse), Hermione s'ennuyait et se fatiguait de l'attention constante qu'elle devait avoir afin de ne pas noter sur sa copie les choses qu'elle n'était pas censée savoir sans parler de celle n'existant pas encore.

Voyant que sa camarade était dans le même état de déconcentration, elle décida de laisser tomber… Au moins pour un moment.

« -Dis Dru', il était comment Tom avant ? »

L'interpellée leva un regard surprit vers Hermione, prise de court par cette question. Il était vrai qu'elle n'était là que depuis trois mois et demi. Mais elle s'était intégrée dans la maison des verts et argent et à Poudlard avec une facilité déconcertante qui donnait l'impression qu'elle connaissait l'école depuis toujours. Et forcément elle ne se rendait pas compte que le comportement de Tom envers elle était tout à fait inhabituel.

« -Ben au début il a été rejeté par les Serpentards, je veux dire, il était maigrichon, et ne connaissait rien au monde sorcier car issu d'un orphelinat moldu et en plus son nom, ben… Il est inconnu. Je ne dis pas qu'il n'est pas un sang pur, juste qu'à l'époque le doute planait. » Elle frissonnait, prise d'une peur irrépressible à la pensée de ce que Tom avait pu faire aux gens mettant en doute la pureté de son sang. « Mais il a fait preuve d'une telle maitrise de la magie et d'une telle puissance en l'espace de seulement quelques mois qu'il a imposé le respect chez les plus âgés. Et déjà en troisième année il dominait toute la maison et même les septièmes années font profil bas devant lui.

Tom peut obtenir ce qu'il veut de qui il veut. Il connait les secrets les plus sombres ou les plus humiliants de chaque élève et s'en sert comme moyen de pression. Que ce soit pour des autorisations, des faveurs, des connaissances, des ingrédients. Et ceux ne lui apportant pas satisfaction voient leurs affaires disparaître, leur secret être révélés ou parfois même on a retrouvé leurs animaux de compagnie morts. Personne ne peut prouver qu'il s'agit de lui mais tout le monde le sait. Seulement il calcule tellement bien les choses qu'il arrive à maintenir tout son réseau caché et passer aux yeux des professeurs pour un élève modèle et un préfet dévoué. Anita, qui participe aux réunions, me dit souvent que la différence est tellement surprenante entre son comportement avec les professeurs et celui d'avec les élèves qu'elle a l'impression d'avoir seulement à faire à un jumeau ou un sosie, mais pas à Tom Jedusor.

En début d'année on ne t'a pas mise en garde contre lui par jalousie ou quoique ce soit d'approchant mais parce que Tom est véritablement quelqu'un de dangereux. Mais il semble que tu sois à la hauteur du danger. Et ce que tu as fait samedi… Ben je crois que ça ferait de toi quelqu'un à redouter si tu n'étais pas aussi gentille. Et je n'aimerais pas devenir ton ennemie…

-Personne n'a jamais dénoncé les trafics de Tom ?

-Je crois que personne n'a osé prendre ce risque et puis il fait les choses de telle manière qu'il n'y a pas de preuves directes contre lui. Et ses affaires n'ayant jamais eu de répercussion grave, l'école n'a pas grand intérêt à dénoncer le réseau et à démontrer l'implication d'élèves issus des familles de sangs-purs qui financent en grande partie Poudlard.

-Je ne m'étais pas rendue compte que l'influence de Tom et des Serpentards avait une telle ampleur.

-Si si… C'est par nous que passe la majorité du commerce d'alcool et de cigarettes de l'école. Sans parler des ingrédients pour diverses potions : aiguise-méninge, avortement, anti gueule de bois… etc. Bref tout ce qui n'est pas autorisé, mais nécessaire pour la survie d'étudiants bouillonnants d'hormones et enfermés dans un château dix mois de l'année.

-Et Dippet laisse passer ça ?

-Bah, il n'y peut pas grand-chose et dans son genre il est assez naïf. Dumbledore a interrogé plusieurs élèves à plusieurs reprises déjà. Il est plus perspicace mais il ne peut rien faire. L'appui financier de nos parents nous donne une certaine immunité et tant qu'il n'y a pas d'abus et que ça reste discret, il ne dispose pas des moyens pour nous faire dire la vérité et faire éclater le réseau au grand jour. Les préfets de chaque maison se chargent d'empêcher les plus jeunes d'accéder aux produits dangereux, l'alcool et le tabac n'étant autorisés en interne qu'à partir de la cinquième année. Les potions sont toujours préparées par des élèves compétents et distribuées à la demande afin d'empêcher tout accident ou overdose volontaire. 'Fin bref le système est bien rodé depuis le temps et ça permet à tous de se détendre le week-end en toute tranquillité. »

_OoOo_

Hermione acquiesça à tout ce que venait de dire la jeune femme, un peu sous le choc de tout ce qu'elle découvrait des dessous de Poudlard. Ainsi à cette époque l'école était une véritable petite société avec ses règles, ses lois et son marché noir. Dumbledore sous ses airs de papy gentil viendrait empêcher tout ce trafic. Et la voyageuse du futur ne savait pas si c'était véritablement une bonne chose. Ok fumer et boire était mal, surtout si jeune, mais les élèves ici paraissaient tellement plus détendus et la cohésion entre les maisons bien plus forte du fait de ces petites magouilles secrètes. Et si Serpentard paraissait être une maison à l'écart, ce n'était qu'une apparence, il fallait forcément des contacts et une certaine confiance pour qu'ils acceptent de vendre aux autres maisons.

Dans le futur les verts et argents se contenteraient d'être exclus et méprisés sans la place centrale qu'ils occupaient ici avec tout le commerce illicite de Poudlard. Et si Voldemort y avait une part de responsabilité, la répression de Dumbledore aussi. Hermione secoua la tête. Il était tellement étrange de voir les choses d'un autre point de vue. C'était dérangeant de voir à quel point elle avait pu être sûre de certaines choses qui lui apparaissaient dorénavant comme faussées. Ce qu'elle avait pris pour des qualités devenaient défauts et certains défauts devenaient des qualités.

Elle, Harry et Ron avaient haït les Serpentards pour des raisons complètement arbitraires et infondées et on s'était bien gardé de les détromper et ils n'avaient pas écouté les rares personnes ayant essayé de les mettre en garde.

Sa vision du bien, du mal et les intentions qu'elle avait pu prêter à Dumbledore s'en voyaient chamboulées et elle en venait à douter. Pas qu'il faille arrêter sa mission et laisser Tom devenir Voldemort. Bien sur que non. Mais en souhaitant vaincre le mage noir, Dumbledore avait-il vraiment fait au mieux pour tous ? N'avait-il pas accentué certains conflits et par là même poussés certains vers Voldemort en souhaitant trop bien faire ?

Pour le plus grand bien… Il avait supprimé de Poudlard tous les trafics d'alcool et de tabac, faisant croire à sa mansuétude en laissant certaines farce et attrapes circuler, et par là, il avait enlevé aux Serpentards leur rôle dans le fonctionnement de Poudlard, les avaient exclus, séparés des autres.

En voulant trop bien faire, il pousserait fatalement certains vers le mal. Il fallait qu'elle prenne garde, qu'elle tire les leçons de cet enseignement. Vouloir le bien à tout prix attire le mal, l'équilibre, l'égalité devait être son but. Elle se devait d'être neutre.

Pour le plus grand bien… Grindelwald en était pourtant la leçon cuisante et Dumbledore ne semblait pas l'avoir apprise en fin de compte.

Peut-être qu'en autorisant les petits trafics à Poudlard, en laissant les jeunes s'exprimer et se dévergonder un peu, les troupes de Voldemort se seraient retrouvées réduites et son influence moins étendue… Peut-être qu'elle n'aurait pas eu à entreprendre ce voyage et à sacrifier sa jeunesse pour sauver le futur.

Etait-elle suffisamment sage pour ne pas reproduire les erreurs de son ainé ? A réussir à changer les choses sans attirer plus de mal au final ?

_OoOo_

Elle venait de perdre ses repères et une fois encore elle se retrouvait seule, à devoir avancer, prendre des décisions remettant en cause la vie de milliers d'autres et elle ne se sentait pas à la hauteur de la tâche. Elle était terrifiée et la panique déclencha une crise comme elle n'en avait pas eu depuis longtemps.

Druella observa paniquée son amie s'écrouler au sol en larme et crispée de douleur sans raison apparente et elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Et elle ne pu pas plus bouger quand elle vit Tom débouler en courant dans la salle commune et prendre en charge Eliane comme si elle l'avait appelé. L'isoler et la réconforter comme possible jusqu'à ce que la jeune fille se calme, respire à nouveau et reprenne quelques couleurs.

« -Excuse-moi Tom…

-Tais-toi donc, repose-toi. »

Le jeune homme repoussa doucement quelques mèches de cheveux qui couvraient le front humide de la jeune femme et leva les yeux vers les trois autres élèves présents dans la salle.

« -Vous trois, un seul mot de ce qu'il vient de se passer à quiconque, et cela comprend également Verdier, ton petit copain Jenkins et Malefoy, Rosier, et je vous assure que vous regretterez d'être nés. »

Les deux plus jeune se mirent à trembler et Druella hocha résolument la tête. Elle n'était pas une balance et si Eliane ne voulait pas que ça s'ébruite, Anita n'en saurait rien. Pour autant cela ne l'empêcha pas de trouver l'attitude de Tom étrange. Comment avait-il su ce qui arrivait à Eliane, pourquoi n'avait-il pas l'air surprit et pourquoi la jeune fille s'excusait-elle ? Quelle longueur avait donc la liste de leurs secrets à tous les deux… ?

* * *

Alors? Que pensez vous de tout ça? Et j'essaie de vous écrire la suite pour mercredi. Ça me laisse peu de temps mais comme je suis en vacances et que j'ai un peu rattrapé mon sommeil en retard j'y arriverai peut-être. Sinon, je vous tiens au courant dans mon profil quand je suis en retard (vous aviez remarqué? :P ) et je vous dis à très bientôt dans tous les cas.

Dryame!


	32. 31  Explicapotion

Salut à tous!

Et oui, c'est déjà moi, bon j'ai pas réussi à le poster hier mais il quand même encore tôt... (Oui je suis toujours en vacances, oui il est 7h du mat, longue histoire^^ ) Voilà, bon pour le suivant par contre, il faudra attendre une semaine, sauf inspiration subite et temps pour écrire.

Ben sinon un grand merci à mes reviewers, vous avez été nombreux pour un laps de temps si court, ben moi jtrouve ça trop bien ! :D  
**CreAamiiiiiXx**, jte préviens la longueur du chapitre est encore plus bof là XD Pour la vitesse d'écriture de la suite ça te va? :P Merci pour tes comm', ils me font toujours marrer et bonne lecture! :D  
**Rukie-chan**, bah le principal c'est que tu aies fini par me remettre un petit mot avec ton avis ;) Je te pardonne et si tu as des empêchements à nouveau je te pardonnerais aussi! Je sais je suis trop bonne XD J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira!  
**lcostaserena**, heu ben cool! Merci :D  
**sekmeth**, Tom? Une mauviette? Nan mais tu m'as pris pour qui? :P Contente de savoir que ça t'a plu, j'espère que Tom ne sera pas trop mauvietteux pour toi dans ce chapitre^^ A bientôt!  
**Tam83**, Hey bon retour dans le coin, bienvenu dans le monde difficile des travailleurs et tout ça. Je suis contente que tu aies aimé les différents éléments apportés par les derniers chapitres! Et prends ton temps pour lire la suite, le repos c'est important ;) Bon courage pour ton boulot! et Merci pour ta review!  
**Olivier Silveween**, Je sais pas quand tu liras ça du coup, mais j'adore tes petites reviews au fil de ta lecture, c'est trop excellent et ça me fait plaisir du coup! Et pour répondre à ta première review sur le niveau de langage d'Hermione, ben, on se faisait la réflexion avec une amie que y a aucun gros mot dans les bouquins, les jeunes ils parlent pas de cul et ils sont bien trop sages pour des ado. Alors ptet que c'était pas des bonnes valeurs à faire passer dans un bouquin pour enfant, mais là à écrire en tant que jeune pour des jeunes (principalement je pense) ben je voulais faire d'Hermione une adolescente crédible (et bon j'ai 22ans, jsuis plus vraiment une ado et pas la plus teubé des filles, mais des bordées d'injures j'en balance aussi, ça fait du bien des fois! :D) Bonne continuation!  
**Serleena**, Merci pour ta review, et pas de soucis pour l'arbre, ça peut se comprendre, les lecteurs doivent moins avoir le nez dedans que moi :D Je suis contente que ça te plaise toujours! A bientot!  
**smartsunny**, ouais j'aime bien instiller le doute sur la finalité de tout ça, voir mes petit lecteurs transpirer d'insécurité tout ça tout ça, alors que je sais très bien comment ça va finir de mon côté! Mouhahaha chui trop sadique XD Encore deux chapitres avant le cadeau ;) Et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira! Merci d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser un petit mot :)  
**raaving-mad**, :) la voici!  
**saluzozette**, Contente que ça te plaise! T'inquiète, je continue! Et je poste normalement tous les mercredis, mais là avec mon taf et les vacances j'ai pris pas mal de retard sur la publication précédente, j'ai un peu rattrapé le coup pour celle-ci et je devrais être à l'heure la semaine prochaine :) Et merci pour tes compliments! :D

Voilà voilà, ben je vais vous laisser lire ce chapitre avec un super titre trop bien et je crois que je vais aller me recoucher...

Bonne lecture!

* * *

_OoOo -31- Explicapotion oOoO_

Hermione émergea un instant des bras confortable de Morphée, dans ce moment où l'on ne sait plus rien de la veille, ni rien de la journée à venir. Moment béni d'insouciance. Elle s'étira comme un chat dans son lit avant de se remettre en boule sous sa couverture, ne laissant dépasser que son nez, pour respirer, et un œil qu'elle ouvrit pour regarder son réveil. 9h50… 9h50 ?

Elle se redressa soudainement en grimaçant sous l'effort violent. Cela venait de lui revenir, elle avait rendez-vous avec Tom quarante minutes plus tard. Il lui faudrait au moins dix minutes pour manger et autant pour se rendre à leur cachette sans se faire voir… Ce qui lui laissait seulement vingt minutes pour s'habiller décemment et essayer d'avoir l'air humaine. Parce que pour le moment, avec ses yeux bouffis et ses cheveux en pétard, elle ressemblait surtout à Doc' dans _Retour vers le Futur_, ce qui, finalement, était tout à fait à propos rit-elle intérieurement en gagnant une cabine de douche.

OoOo

Ayant bien évidement prévu un marge dans ses calculs, elle se retrouva à observer le chaudron bouillonnant de potion de remémoration dès 10h20. Son regard se perdait dans les bouillons bleutés de la potion, cherchant tant bien que mal à oublier l'après-midi de la veille, et la panique qui l'envahissait à l'idée du jour où ils boiraient la potion. Elle frissonna, un ingrédient encore et elle serait prête.

Pour l'instant elle était assez sirupeuse et bleue et les petites volutes qui s'en échappaient dégageaient une odeur sucrée agréable. Pour une fois qu'une potion n'avait pas l'air mauvaise.

D'après le livre elle garderait cette texture un peu épaisse mais elle délaisserait le bleu au profit d'un beau violet. Avec une allure aussi engageante Hermione pressentait que le goût serait atroce. Evidement le bouquin ne mentionnait pas ce détail.

OoOo

Tom ne tarda pas à arriver, sortant Hermione de sa contemplation silencieuse.

« -C'est bien, tu es là. C'est à toi de découper le dernier ingrédient, il doit être imprégné de l'énergie de la personne qui apporte le souvenir à la potion. »

Il lui donna délicatement une espèce de fruit rond, beige et à la chair assez ferme qu'Hermione découpa avec dextérité en une série de petits cubes. Il fallait ensuite ajouter les morceaux un à un tout en remuant un tour vers la gauche, un tour vers la droite à chaque fois. Ils ne seraient pas trop de deux pour cela.

Alors qu'elle se concentrait pour que les petits bouts de fruit récoltent un peu de sa magie, Tom observait la jeune femme. Comme toujours elle le surprenait. Elle était concentrée, et irradiait de puissance, elle paraissait sereine et forte aujourd'hui alors qu'il l'avait sentie si fragile la veille. C'était déroutant. Et sa façon de l'esquiver ensuite… Elle avait passé toute l'après-midi et la fin de la journée enfermée dans son dortoir, refusant de lui expliquer ce qui avait déclenché sa crise. Et lorsqu'il avait interrogé Druella alors qu'elle sortait chercher de quoi grignoter pour elles deux aux cuisines, elle s'était seulement targuer de ne pas raconter à n'importe qui ce qui ne les regardait pas… Il savait qu'elle se l'était permis car Eliane attendait son retour et il n'avait rien fait pour ne pas que les émotions de la jeune fille viennent le blesser ensuite. Et il lui en voulait pour ça, il s'en voulait et ça l'énervait. Et sa façon de paraitre si forte aujourd'hui, c'était si frustrant. Il avait à la fois envie de la détruire, d'effacer de son visage et de son regard toute cette assurance et le lien en parallèle le poussait à la protéger, à être là pour elle et à tout faire pour que la situation reste ainsi. Et il y avait en prime cette troisième composante, il aimait passer du temps avec elle, à converser, à travailler. Sa vivacité et son intelligente le poussant à se surpasser. C'était productif, enrichissant et exaltant… Et ça compliquait encore les choses.

Il soupira et se concentra à nouveau sur la situation, elle s'apprêtait à immerger le premier morceau et il ne devait pas se tromper dans les tours à faire. Au fur et à mesure que les morceaux fondaient dans la potion, celle-ci prenait une teinte violette de plus en plus prononcée, si au départ le bleu s'était à peine modifié, lors du dernier morceau, la potion était devenue d'un beau violet vif.

Il fallait maintenant la laisser mijoter à feu doux pendant trois jours.

OoOo

Toute cette opération leur avait pris une heure et Hermione voulait passer à la salle commune avant le repas du midi. Elle fit donc mine de s'en aller mais quand elle arriva à la porte elle ne put que constater qu'elle était verrouillée. Un sort de sonde lui apprit que Tom avait posé sur la serrure une quantité de sort non négligeable.

« -Je peux savoir en quel honneur tu nous as enfermés ?

-Tu ne croyais quand même pas que j'allais te laisser partir comme ça alors que tu m'évite depuis hier… ? »

Hermione soupira. Quand elle s'était sentie un peu plus calme la veille, deux choses l'avaient fait fuir. Dans un premier temps, elle savait que Tom ne manquerait pas de l'interroger sur les causes de sa crise… Et elle était assez nulle pour lui mentir, surtout depuis qu'il ressentait ses émotions avec encore plus d'acuité qu'auparavant et elle ne voulait pas, ni ne pouvait d'ailleurs, lui avouer qu'elle avait complètement paniqué parce les révélations que Druella lui avait faite sur lui, Tom Jedusor, et les autres Serpentards venaient de chambouler sa vision du monde et que nombre de ses bases étaient à revoir. C'eut été trop compliqué de lui expliquer pourquoi cela avait été si bouleversant à entendre et quasiment impossible d'être crédible sans lui raconter son passé… Et puis de toute façon c'était donner bien trop d'influence à Tom. Il en avait déjà suffisamment… Pas besoin de lui faire savoir qu'il en avait plus qu'il ne pouvait le croire.

Et dans un deuxième temps, elle avait été complètement séduite et retournée par la tendresse dont avait fait preuve le jeune homme à son égard alors qu'elle était au plus mal et qu'il devait lui-même souffrir les milles morts à travers le lien. Elle ne s'était pas senti la force d'affronter ces émotions, surtout affaiblie par une crise.

De plus en plus elle perdait dans sa tête la limite entre affection gentille et amour passionné lorsqu'il s'agissait de Tom, elle le savait, elle oscillait entre les deux états et ça lui faisait peur. Elle réprimait au maximum les élans d'affection et de désir que pouvait éveiller en elle le jeune homme mais elle y pensait de plus en plus et ça devenait de plus en plus gênant. Elle n'était pas prête à assumer ce qu'elle ressentait, et ne le serait probablement jamais vu son passé… Mais les faits étaient là et les nier ne les empêchaient en rien d'être… C'était juste plus simple comme ça, pour l'instant.

« -Alors tu vas te décider à me dire ce qui a provoquer ta crise, ou qui ?

-Tom s'il te plait…

-N'essaie pas de te défiler Von Dort. »

Hermione frissonna… Deux solutions s'offraient donc à elle. Maitriser Tom le temps de défaire ses blocages magiques. Mais cela avait quelques désavantages… Déjà ça signifiait une action agressive envers lui et elle ne se sentait que moyennement d'attaque avec la crise de la veille et la dépense d'énergie qu'avait demandé la finalisation de la potion. Et ensuite il aurait affaire à une nouvelle facette de ses capacités magiques, celle de briser les serrures magiques avec une certaine dextérité. Or, il ne fallait pas que ça se sache. Quiconque aurait accès à cette information pourrait remettre en cause la légitimité de ses origines si le moindre doute venait à émerger. C'était bien trop risqué.

Ou alors… L'autre solution, lui mentir. Et finalement, il s'agissait de la seule solution réellement sûre. Mais il allait falloir la jouer fine.

OoOo

Hermione se laissa envahir par la lassitude que provoquait en elle la situation, ce besoin constant de devoir s'expliquer, le souvenir des questions incessantes déjà de Druella la veille, la fatigue résiduelle de la crise. Ainsi elle masqua les autres émotions, la peur de voir son mensonge échouer, le stress de la situation. Il fallait qu'elle soit crédible, autant dans ses ressenti que dans ses paroles.

« -Tom, je suis fatiguée, a-t-on vraiment besoin de faire cela maintenant ? »

Il fut troublé par la réelle fatigue qui émanait de la jeune femme, tout autant que par la soudaineté avec laquelle elle était apparue dans le lien. C'était étrange.

-Oui. » Il la vit se tendre et senti son mal-être aussi douloureusement que si ça avait été le sien et il se força à s'expliquer. « Comprends-moi Eliane. Je ne peux faire autrement qu'accourir lors de tes crises. Si je tente de me contrôler, de rester où je suis, de ne pas t'aider, tout mon être se déchire et mon esprit se délite doucement, j'ai la sensation de ne plus exister. Je ne sais pas bien comment l'expliquer mais c'est réellement insupportable. » Ses poings s'étaient naturellement serrés à la mention de ce souvenir. « Alors si tu me disais ce qui déclenche ces crises, ce qui ou quoi, on pourrait peut-être empêcher qu'elles ne surviennent. »

Cela lui était devenu véritablement douloureux. Autant la crise en elle-même que la sensation d'impuissance totale lorsqu'il se sentait obligé d'aller au secours d'Eliane. Dans ces moments là, il n'était plus lui, et ça ne pouvait pas durer. Même si pour ça il devait enfermer Eliane, endurer la douleur de sa peur, de sa colère, de sa fatigue, et de toutes ces émotions bizarres qu'elle pouvait ressentir, pour lui faire cracher le morceau.

Hermione essayait de se mettre à sa place et de voir ce que cela pourrait bien faire de ressentir les émotions d'un autre, sa douleur, ses peines sans en connaitre la cause. Et en plus de ça, avoir ancré en soi le besoin viscéral d'aider, de protéger, de sauvegarder cette même personne. Et elle se senti profondément triste pour lui. Cela devait être si frustrant, si usant. Il devait si se sentir utilisé par moment…

« -Les crises vont et viennent, elles s'estompent doucement. Si au début elles arrivaient pour un rien, maintenant j'arrive à les contrôler, à les empêcher en respirant, en méditant. Hier, on faisait nos devoir avec Druella et à un moment on en pouvait plus toutes les deux alors on a discuté de choses et d'autres… Et quand elle m'a parlé de tout ce que les Serpentards faisaient dans Poudlard, la cohésion de la maison, vos liens avec les autres… Ca m'a rappelé que je n'étais là que depuis quelques mois, que je ne sais encore rien de la vie d'ici. Et j'ai réalisé que ce soir on va fêter le réveillon. Ce sera mon premier Noël loin de la maison, sans Harry et Ron. Sans mes parents… »

L'étendu de sa solitude, qu'elle avait surmonté tant bien que mal au fil du temps avec l'appui d'Anita et Druella mais surtout avec la conviction que Tom, où qu'elle soit, était connecté avec elle. Et, même si parfois contre sa volonté, prêt à intervenir en cas de besoin. Le lien lui était devenu vital. Grace à lui, elle avait la certitude de ne jamais être seule.

« -Ca m'a fait paniquer. » Continua-t-elle après avoir dégagé l'enrouement qui avait pris possession de sa gorge. « Je me suis sentie si seule et si mal que je n'ai pas réussi à me calmer assez pour empêcher la crise… Je ne crois pas qu'on puisse y faire quoique ce soit. Seul le temps, autant pour effacer la marque des sortilèges que pour que je fasse mon deuil, pourra changer les choses. »

Elle baissa la tête, ferma les yeux. Autant pour masquer la tristesse et la réelle peur de la solitude qu'avaient éveillée ses paroles que pour essayer de calmer le dégout qu'elle ressentait à l'idée d'avoir utilisé cette part d'elle-même pour mentir à Tom. Elle avait l'impression de pervertir sa peine, et ça lui donnait envie de vomir.

Elle n'aurait pas du se donner le droit de faire une telle chose, et en même temps elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que si ce sacrifice supplémentaire était nécessaire au bon déroulement du futur, peut-être cela en valait la peine… ?

OoOo

Il y eut un long silence dans la petite pièce qu'ils avaient réquisitionné pour concocter leur potion. Chacun perdu dans ses pensées.

Tom ne savait pas trop quoi penser, les explications de la jeune femme se tenaient et elle était réellement touchée par les mots qu'elle prononçait. Mais une fois encore la réponse ne le satisfaisait en rien. Il ne pourrait rien y faire, pas d'action possible, personne à punir à manipuler ou à séduire pour empêcher ça. Juste attendre, attendre encore et toujours… C'était si frustrant.

D'un geste de la main, il fit crépiter sa baguette et les sortilèges tombèrent. Il sortit d'un pas rageur dans le couloir laissant seule Eliane sans un mot de plus.

Hermione le regarda partir, serrant les dents pour retenir le sentiment violent d'abandon qui venait de l'envahir, même si elle avait beau savoir qu'il ressentirait toutes ses émotions, où qu'elle soit, pour autant son silence, son absence de réaction dans l'immédiat étaient destructeurs.

Elle avait grosso modo sorti la même excuse à Druella la veille au bout d'un interrogatoire long et pénible, elle avait fini par craquer. Mais pour la jeune fille, elle s'était contentée de dire les choses. Pour Tom il avait fallu les ressentir et c'était bien plus éprouvant. Surtout quand à l'inverse d'avec son amie, elle ne recevait pas en retour une étreinte, certes un peu guindée, mais sincèrement compatissante et réconfortante…

* * *

So?


	33. 32  Pour le meilleur ou pour le pire?

Hello Everybody!

Je suis désolée pour le retard (léger (bon ok, 24h!) certes, mais retard quand même), je n'ai aucune excuse valable à part... J'ai 21 ans, je bosse, et je suis sortie mardi soir alors mercredi j'étais une limace en décomposition sur mon canapé et je n'ai pas eu la force d'écrire le chapitre. Alors je m'en suis voulu, mais quand j'ai vu qu'à 22h30 j'avais pas dépassé les 2 pages, et que je m'endormais sur mon clavier, je me suis dit que j'y arriverai pas^^ Donc le chapitre, ben aujourd'hui quoi.

Et même si vous avez le droit de m'en vouloir un peu... Je dis quand même un très grand merci à tous mes reviewers!  
**Serleena**, XD Hermione va se charger de lui préparer un laxatif pour émotion, t'inquiète^^ merci pour ta review! A bientôt  
**CreAamiiiiiXx**, héhé voici la suite... Mais du coup je sais pas si tu vas la trouver trop tordante. Et pas de cours de cuisine ce coup çi, désolée^^ Mais ça peut s'arranger si tu veux pour un prochain chapitre XD Désolée pour le retard et à bientôt! Bisous  
**sekmeth**, Sur que Tom c'est pas une mauviette. On parle de Tom Jedusor là quand même^^ Le mec qui est censé devenir le super méchant le plus méchant de l'histoire du monde sorcier... Alors je tiens à ce qu'il ait un peu de caractère quand même. Donc ravie de voir que tu apprécies :D J'espère que cette suite te plaira! Bisous  
**smartsunny**, Ouais, tout au fond, bien au fond, un coup à droite, trois coup à gauche et encore 500m plus loin... :D Et ouais, il est pas (encore) apprivoisé le Tommy... :P Merci pour de me donner tes impressions! A bientôt! :)  
**Twix45**, Je ne me suis pas endormie! XD Au contraire, ce genre de review a tendance à me foutre la super patate tellement ça me fait plaisir. Mais j'avoue que je sais pas trop quoi dire face à tous ça, ni trop par où commencer. Alors heu déjà ben merci pour tes compliments mais genre "wow trop merci" quoi. Carrément tu me compare à J.K. ben heu super :D Moi j'adore! Bon après je suis un peu désolée pour tous les pauvres auteur de fic Tom/Hermimi que tu ne liras jamais à cause de moi XD Mais bon vu que c'est parce que tu adore ma fic, tant pis pour eux, tant mieux pour moi :P  
Et pour la tente, ben j'ai un peu de pelouse devant mon appart, t'es la bienvenue parce que comme tu peux le voir, c'est mal barré. Bon j'essaie de faire un chapitre par semaine mais des fois j'ai un jour ou deux de retards. Sinon normalement, si je merde pas, tous les mercredi, un chapitre, mais pour la taille bah... J'ai du mal à faire plus (et celui d'aujourd'hui est long).  
J'espère que cette suite te plaira! Et que je te retrouverai au fil de chapitres! Encore merci! Bis'  
**Rukie-chan**, Ce coup ci le chapitre est un peu plus long! Mais... Je dis rien, je te laisse voir ça et j'espère que ça te plaira! Et que tu me diras ce que tu en as pensé :P  
**mariie**, Encore un peu de patience pour la potion, après tout elle ne sera prête que le 27, et il y a Noël avant... Tu vas pas faire rater à Hermione le déballage des cadeaux quand même XD Mais très bientôt promis :) Et pour ton ordi, pas de soucis! J'espère que c'était pas trop grave.  
**Lucille**, Je suis contente de voir que ça te plait! Pour le résumé, j'ai fais ce que j'ai pu avec la limite de caractère, puis en plus chui nulle à ce jeu là, comme pour le titre d'ailleurs. Mais ben j'espère que la suite te plaira toujours autant!  
**Imxjustxme**, Hey! Nan mais c'est quoi ces gens qui sont pas chez eux XD Désolée de t'avoir perdue, et pour Dumby, bah, il dragouille, ça veut pas dire qu'il est hétéro à 100%, ptet il regarde les alternatives :P Il a du temps pour changer d'avis sur la question :D Encore un peu de patience pour la popo (puis de toute façons, si vous saviez ce qui vous attends avec ce chapitre vous feriez moins les préssés :P Hop chut nan je dis plus rien même sous la torture, et je vous laisse mariner quoi... Au moins deux semaines là avec une info pareille^^ Ah putain jsuis trop sadique XD)  
**Tam83**, Tu m'en vois ravie :)  
**ella**, Heu ben wow, je suis émue par tes compliments et heureuse de savoir que ma façon d'écrire te touche. Merci.

Sur ce, je vous laisse, enfin!, avec ce nouveau chapitre... Un peu à part mais qui a son intérêt je pense. Bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

_OoOo -32- Pour le meilleur ou pour le pire ? oOoO_

La jeune fille laissa échapper un soupir en s'observant dans l'immense psyché surplombant sa commode. Derrière elle s'étendait sa chambre, qui avait été celle de sa mère en son temps, celle de sa grand-mère avant ça et on pouvait remonter loin en arrière comme cela.

Son visage semblait lisse comme de la porcelaine, sa peau aussi pâle et crémeuse. Ses joues étaient rosies pour l'occasion, sa bouche redessinée avec un rose pastel et son regard souligné de noir, et ses paupières légèrement éclairée d'un fard illuminaient ses yeux et rappelaient sa longue chevelure qui cascadait en boucles souples et disciplinées dans son dos et retombait avec perfection sur son épaule.

Sa robe noire taillée sur mesure épousait ses formes avec audace laissant très bien deviner ses courbes de jeune femme.

Un nouveau soupir lui échappa. Elle était parfaite. Et cette tenue la faisait si femme. Elle avait quinze ans, elle n'était plus une enfant et elle savait que cette soirée marquait une étape incontournable de sa vie. Elle avait quinze ans et elle était héritière d'une riche famille de sangs purs.

OoOo

Elle se leva en gestes fluides et marcha d'un pas altier jusqu'à la fenêtre de sa chambre, une neige toute fraîche recouvrait le parc magnifique de la demeure Verdier. Agrandie par le talon de ses chaussures, elle avait l'impression de jeter un regard différent à cette vision qui en un autre temps l'aurait fait sourire.

Mais elle n'était plus une enfant, il était fini le temps des rires insouciant et de l'innocence. Elle avait quinze ans et dans son monde ça signifiait devenir une adulte. On lui avait toujours parlé de ce jour extraordinaire où son âge lui permettrait de faire enfin partie de la haute société sorcière. Enfant cela la faisait rêver. Aujourd'hui elle voyait ce que ça impliquait. Ca signifiait rester droite et déférente aux côtés de son époux malgré la pluie de coup qu'il venait de faire tomber sur votre dos, sourire au commentaire salace à peine voilé que certains avaient l'audace de vous lancer, et rire aux potins cruels racontés par des femmes prêtes à vous poignarder dans le dos au moindre faux pas, certifiant pourtant à grand bruit qu'il n'y a pas plus fidèle qu'elles en amitié.

Avant pour elle, les hommes étaient tous des princes et les femmes des princesses, son père un roi et sa mère la reine. Depuis elle avait grandi, elle avait appris à voir le monde tel qu'il était réellement, elle avait appris à haïr son père pour le mal qu'il faisait à sa mère, à mépriser sa mère pour sa faiblesse et à maudire les soirées mondaines pour toute l'hypocrisie qu'elles dégageaient.

Et maintenant qu'elle avait quinze ans, elle devait faire son entrée dans ce monde. Elle envia un instant Druella restée à Poudlard, et Eliane pour qui tout semblait si simple. Elle aurait probablement su lui redonner espoir si elle avait été là.

Ses talon claquèrent sur le sol, elle ouvrit un tiroir de sa commode et du double fond secret elle sortit une pile de photos qu'elle regarda attentivement avant de les ranger soigneusement.

La majorité les représentait, elle et Druella, en divers moment de leur vie à Poudlard, à différent âge. Sur la fin Eliane aussi apparaissait, Abraxas sur quelques une et même Tom.

OoOo

Elle se nourrit un moment de la force que lui transmettaient ces clichés animés. Elle s'observa une dernière fois, visage fermé et froid, tenue parfaite, maintient gracieux. Image glacée de la femme idéale chez les sangs purs. Soit belle et tais-toi.

_*Elle et Druella se courant l'une après l'autre dans le parc de l'école et tombant toutes deux au sol, essoufflées et riantes.*_

Elle avança lentement dans les couloirs du manoir et tachant d'ignorer la chair de poule pointant sur ses bras et sa nuque au son solitaire de ses talons sur les grandes dalles de marbre et se répercutant en échos sinistres à l'entour.

_*La photo de leur quatrième année, ce coup ci ils avaient prévu le coup et s'étaient passé le mot. Marre de ces photos froides, après tout ils n'avaient qu'une jeunesse et l'année suivante marquait le passage des quinze ans. Presque tous les élèves avaient participé, ils devaient porter quelque chose d'insolite, mais suffisamment masqué pour que la photo, sans couleur, paraisse normale. Elle exhibait fièrement un pendentif fait d'une capsule de Bièraubeurre, Druella portait des chaussettes de couleurs différentes mais les teintes de gris sur le cliché apparaissaient quasiment identiques. Abraxas avait laissé un joker dépasser de la poche de sa veste au lieu d'un classique mouchoir et Thomas avait piqué le vernis rose de Charlotte et s'était peint les ongles avec application. Tom avait même esquissé un sourire fugace, mais visible une seconde sur l'image animée.*_

Elle passa le dernier coude et déjà elle pu apercevoir quelques invités au bout du couloir, observant les autres en contrebas depuis la galerie. Les premières têtes ne tardèrent pas à se tourner vers elle lorsque l'écho de ses talons leur parvint. Elle prit une grande inspiration, expira lentement le temps d'arriver jusqu'aux premières marches de l'escalier, se composant un masque digne et confiant.

_*Ses cheveux en pétard le soir du bal d'Halloween et celle prise en secret d'elles trois réunies dans le dortoir. Elle la jolie fée, Druella la démoniaque succube et au milieu, Eliane la douce Dame des temps anciens. Ses deux amies lui souriaient semblant l'encourager.*_

Elle pinça délicatement le pan de sa robe pour le relever un peu et descendit calmement les marches, concentrant son regard sur ses parents l'attendant au bas des marches. Le regard brillant de sa mère, le plissement de lèvre calculateur de son père. Les discussions cessèrent le temps qu'on la présente et elles reprirent de plus belle. Anita serra les dents discrètement.

_*Elle et Abraxas enlacé sur un des canapés de la salle commune, lui lisant un livre à voix basse et elle s'endormant à moitié au timbre grave et doux de sa voix.*_

Elle suivit docilement ses parents qui la guidaient de groupe en groupe pour échanger quelques mots avec tout le monde. Il fallait qu'elle soit à son avantage et que tous les invités aient pu la voir de près. C'était la tradition. Elle avait quinze ans et elle faisait son entrée dans la société sorcière, officiellement.

Il lui fallait supporter les regards insistants, le fait d'être détaillée comme un cheval qu'on souhaiterait acheter, supporter les remarques désobligeantes destinées à tester son sang froid, répondre aux piques quand cela paraissait approprié et avec une remarque fine et intelligente qui ne froisserait personne profondément mais montrerait qu'elle n'était effectivement plus une enfant et qu'elle dansait à présent sur un pied d'égalité avec eux. C'était un jeu épuisant, qui ne l'amusait pas du tout et auquel il lui fallait pourtant exceller.

Et encore… Ce n'était pas le plus du à supporter. Elle se senti paniquer et s'exhorta au calme en respirant profondément.

_*Elle se revit entremêlée à Thomas, Druella et Abraxas, trempés, secoués par les rires à cause d'un mauvais concours de circonstance lors de leur premier entrainement aux Tournois de Duels. Cette image avait toujours le don de la faire rire*_

Le repas se déroula dans une tension grandissante pour Anita. Elle sirotait un verre de vin en faisant semblant de l'apprécier afin de paraître adulte, sans pour autant le boire trop vite afin que l'alcool ne lui fasse pas perdre ses moyens. Il fallait qu'elle fasse très attention à ne mettre dans sa bouche que de toutes petites portions de nourriture afin de garder un visage gracieux lors de la mastication et bien entendu, il était exclu qu'elle se resserve. Or sa mère d'un regard noir l'avait forcé à se servir une assiette de moineau, si bien qu'elle mâcha chaque bouchée longuement afin de se caler l'estomac autant que possible. Elle n'avait jamais été une grosse mangeuse, mais elle avait bien compris qu'il était hors de question qu'elle sorte de table avec le ventre ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu tendu. Sa robe ne prenait pas en compte ce détail et il fallait qu'elle soit parfaite ce soir.

_*Le banquet de Bienvenue de Poudlard le soir de sa première année, l'excitation lui avait coupé l'appétit dans le train et elle se souvenait avec quel émerveillement elle avait vu apparaitre sous ses yeux d'enfant affamé les plats débordant de victuailles. Des plats pour tous les goûts et pour tous les appétits. Elle s'était jeté sur la nourriture comme une petite ogresse et c'est ce côté nature qui avait tout de suite plu à Druella qui en avait profité pour faire pareil. Maria et Charlotte les avaient regardées dédaigneusement et depuis ce jour le dortoir était scindé en deux. Déjà à l'époque elle s'était fait la promesse de garder autant de photos que possible et elle ne le regrettait pas.*_

Lorsque le dessert fut enfin terminé, les hommes furent invités à boire un digestif en compagnie d'un bon cigare dans le grand bureau de son père, tandis que les femmes se dirigèrent vers le salon pour y boire une tasse de thé. Anita sentit son ventre se contracter douloureusement et le fait d'avoir si peu manger l'empêcha de rendre tout ce qu'elle avait avalé. Les sourires des femmes étaient devenus plus mesquins à son encontre. Elles savaient très bien ce que cela signifiait, elles étaient toutes passées par là ou presque et aucune ne compatissait. Anita ne faisait que subir la juste souffrance de leur condition, et les paris allaient surement bon train pour savoir si elle craquerait ou non.

A quelque pas de là elle savait que ça négociait sévère dans le bureau de son père, si certains hommes ne se souciait guère du débat, d'autres, veuf ou encore célibataire se disputait le droit de demander la main de la fille de Gustave Verdier, dont la richesse et la position était enviée de beaucoup. Que ce soit par ceux désirant renflouer leur fortune (ils n'intéressaient guère l'homme d'ailleurs) que ceux voyant là une alliance prometteuse (et là il y avait matière à discuter).

Anita savait qu'elle bénéficiait de la chance incroyable d'être fille unique, héritière de la fortune familiale et descendante d'une lignée pure et enviée. Son père ferait donc face à beaucoup de demande et elle le savait intraitable en affaire. Qui que soit son futur mari, il serait un bon parti respectable. Ce n'était pas le cas de toutes les filles de son âge… Sa cousine par exemple avait du se contenter d'épouser un homme du triple de son âge, veuf depuis quelques années et sans descendance. Et sa fortune restait modeste. Elle n'était pas à proprement parler malheureuse, mais elle avait beaucoup pleuré en apprenant la nouvelle. Lui au moins, même si âgé, n'était pas violent. Sa mère avait eut moins de chance.

Elle espérait vraiment que Merlin serait avec elle et que son père lui choisirait un homme pas trop âgé et surtout gentil.

Trop tendue, elle se concentra pour penser à des choses plus joyeuses, après tout c'était Noël le lendemain, cela aurait du être un soir de fête.

_*Elle revit le bal de Noël, les douze sapins magnifiques embaumant la grande salle d'une odeur de résine et décorés avec soin. Abraxas serrant doucement sa main, l'autre entourant sa taille et la faisant valser doucement au son de l'orchestre. Il s'était penché vers elle et avait murmuré un compliment à son oreille. C'était la rougeur soudaine de ses joues et son sourire béat que la photo immortalisait.*_

Peu à peu les hommes revinrent chercher leurs femmes pour partir, il se faisait tard et si certaines discussions allaient durer tard dans la nuit, certains n'avaient plus rien à faire là. La jeune femme essayait de percevoir sur les visages des signes qui auraient pu l'éclairer sur le choix de son père, mais rien ne filtrait. Elle se trouva soulagée en voyant disparaitre quelques familles. Elle n'avait jamais trop apprécié les Prewett et leur départ ne l'attrista pas le moins du monde. Tout comme les parents de William Hangleton, qui n'était franchement pas une lumière en plus d'avoir des airs de brutes sanguinaires… Il lui faisait un peu peur parfois… Les couples mariés furent les premiers à disparaitre, les familles les moins fortunées ensuite, ne laissant dans le salon que sa mère et quelques autres dont le fils n'était pas encore promis. Mais elle savait que dans le bureau de son père il y avait en plus quelques hommes célibataires et les veufs. Ca laissait encore un choix bien trop large à son goût.

Elle fut prise d'un certain désespoir en constant avec horreur l'absence de la mère d'Abraxas. Si en sortant avec lui elle ne s'était jamais imaginée aller jusqu'au mariage, au moins elle le connaissait. Ils seraient partis sur une base d'amitié et ça aurait été rassurant pour elle…

OoOo

« -Ma chérie ? »

Anita releva soudainement la tête, perdue dans ses pensées elle n'avait pas entendu sa mère approcher. Elle se recomposa tant bien que mal un visage neutre.

« -Oui ?

-Tu as l'air épuisée, et ça peut durer encore longtemps. Tu devrais aller te reposer, essaye de dormir, tu sauras ce qu'il en est bien assez tôt. »

La blonde sentit à travers ces quelques mots toute la tension de sa mère, elle n'avait pas eu de chance dans son mariage comme pouvait en attester les marques de ceintures qui recouvraient son dos, bien masquées par une robe à col haut. Si elle était encore jeune, elle n'avait après tout que trente sept ans, son visage était marqué par une fatigue, une gravité et des rides qui auraient mieux convenues à une femme de dix ans son ainée. Et pour rien au monde elle ne souhaitait à sa fille un mariage similaire, mais bien qu'elle eut essayé, cela lui avait d'ailleurs valut quelques coups, elle n'avait pas son mot à dire dans la discussion.

Voyant que sa fille faisait mine de refuser, elle insista durement jusqu'à ce qu'Anita parte. Elle était fière que sa fille ait voulu rester jusqu'au bout et montrer ainsi son statut de femme à part entière mais Louisa Verdier ne se sentait pas de taille à rester dans la même pièce que sa fille alors que l'avenir de celle-ci se jouait quelques mètres plus loin…

OoOo

Hermione regagna le dortoir des quatrième années de Serpentard après s'être calmée comme elle pouvait en combattant son mannequin d'entrainement dans la Salle sur Demande au lieu d'aller manger suite à sa conversation avec Tom. Au moins là elle voyait ses amis, les gens qu'elle avait connus et elle se souvenait que si elle était seule maintenant c'était pour ne pas l'être dans le futur. Ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il y avait de plus réconfortant sur l'instant, mais en raisonnant un peu, ça finissait par faire son effet.

Elle pensait se doucher tranquillement avant de se préparer un peu pour le réveillon. Elle n'avait pas prévu de robe, mais une tenue un peu plus chic que d'habitude histoire de marquer le coup. Pourtant la première chose qu'elle vit en entrant dans le dortoir, et c'eut le dont de l'alarmer, ce fut Druella assise par terre, genoux repliés contre sa poitrine, se balançant d'avant en arrière en proie à une angoisse évidente.

« -Oh Merlin ! Druella ! Ca va ? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? »

Hermione était complètement paniquée de voir son amie ainsi, elle qui d'ordinaire dégageait tant d'assurance.

« -Je suis une mauvaise amie, Eliane, une mauvaise amie ! »

Elle ne pleurait pas mais on pouvait sentir dans sa voix toute sa douleur et son désarroi. Hermione appela à elle gant de toilette mouillée d'eau froide et le passa plusieurs fois sur la nuque et le visage de Druella pour la sortir de sa bulle de désespoir et la calmer un peu. Au bout de quelques minutes la jeune fille arrêta de se balancer.

« -Là. » Approuva Hermione. « C'est mieux. Explique-moi ce qu'il se passe Dru'. »

Aussitôt la brunette se tendit à nouveau mais voyant les choses venir Hermione la serra fortement dans ses bras en l'apaisant par quelques paroles rassurantes.

« -On a quinze ans Eliane, ça m'était sorti de la tête parce que moi je ne les aurais qu'en Février, mais Anita est née le 31 Août, elle a quinze ans, et elle est rentrée chez elle et j'avais complètement oublié. J'aurais du la forcer à m'emmener, je sais pas, être là, pour elle. Ce soir ce sera surement le soir. Sa famille a du organiser une réception et oh Merlin, je crois que je vais vomir. »

Elle couru jusqu'au toilettes en proie à une véritable nausée mais rien ne sorti, Hermione ne comprenait pas ce qu'il y avait de si grave dans le fait d'avoir quinze ans et se résolu à attendre que Druella lui explique. Quand la brune lui expliqua en détail les cérémonies de présentation, les fiançailles forcées et les pires histoires qui pouvaient circuler à ce propos, entre les femmes battues et violées par leurs maris, ou les différences d'âge ou les physiques rebutants de certains, les conditions de vie plus ou moins heureuses… Des ragots probablement amplifiés par le temps et les répétitions mais qui avaient forcément un fond de vérité. Hermione fut horrifiée à son tour. Anita n'avait rien laissé paraitre en partant, elle était toujours aussi vive, souriante et douce que d'ordinaire, alors qu'elle savait que ces vacances seraient synonymes de fiançailles. Avec un illustre inconnu et de forts risques que ce soit pour le pire plutôt que pour le meilleur…

* * *

Alors, à votre avis? Pour le pire ou le meilleur? Des envies particulières pour cette pauvre Anita?


	34. 33  Un Joyeux Noël!

Salut tout le monde!

Bon je crois que je vais arrêter de m'excuser à chaque fois de poster "un jour en retard" et à partir de maintenant dire que je poste le jeudi au lieu du mercredi. Peut-être que j'arriverai à être dans les temps comme ça XD Désolée, chui pas douée des fois...

Mais bref, j'ai été ravie de voir que le chapitre un peu à part de la semaine dernière vous a plu! Et du coup je vous ai mis du Tom dans ce chapitre, nan 2 chapitres sans, c'eut été trop cruel :D Bon je ne suis pas super satisfaite du début, mais là j'ai pas le temps, ni l'énergie (mais pourquoi je m'échine à sortir en semaine alors que je bosse le lendemain! :P) d'essayer de faire mieux. Désolée encore une fois. J'essairai de m'y prendre un peu plus tôt cette semaine.

Sinon ben un grand merci à tous mes reviewers!  
**ella**, Merci beaucoup pour ta review! J'espère que cette suite te plaira toujours :)  
**CreAamiiiiiXx**, Voilà du Tom! On dirait une droguée XD Bonne lecture :D  
**Serleena**, Héhé ton envie est prise en compte ;) merci à toi de me donner ton avis! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.  
**or elise**, alors la suite ben ce soir^^ Nan c'est un chapitre par semaine, donc jusque y a quelques semaines c'était le mercredi, là ça fait 3-4 fois que ça tombe le jeudi, dans ces eaux là. En fonction de quand je sors en semaine en fait :P Et pour ce qui est du nombre de chapitres, je dirais qu'il faut en compter encore au moins une bonne vingtaine. Voilà :)  
**mariie**, ok cool pour ton PC et clair pour Anita (dit la fille qui l'y a foutu puisque c'est elle l'auteur :P) j'espère que cette suite te plaira! :)  
**sekmet**, merci et ok je prends note! :)  
**Imxjustxme**, je culpabilise à foooooond, tu vas voir, la preuve avec ce chapitre XD Interdiction de tuer l'auteur, sinon c'est pire :) Je suis contente que tu aies bien aimé ce chapitre un peu à part! Et heu non, pour moi le vraie Eliane est belle et bien morte. J'aime bien martyriser mes perso, mais j'ai mes limites :P J'espère que cette suite te plaira!  
**Rukie-chan**, l'avenir nous le dira ;) Enfin "vous le dira" devrais-je dir,e moi je sais déjà :D  
**Tam83**, Merci! :D J'espère que celui ci te plaira aussi!

Voilà sur ce je vous laisse lire ce chapitre pas du tout à propos question saison mais bon... Et pour ceux qui rentre de vacances, bon courage à vous!  
Bisous!

* * *

_OoOo -33- Un Joyeux Noël ! oOoO_

Hermione s'éveilla en sursaut, quelque chose dans l'air était différent. Il était encore tôt mais la lumière éclairant le dortoir plus vive que d'ordinaire. Elle pensa bêtement à la neige qui changeait toujours la diffusion de la lumière et l'odeur de l'air, avant de se souvenir de l'absence flagrante de fenêtres dans les cachots. Druella marmonna dans son sommeil et se retourna sans s'éveiller. Le lit de Walburga était déjà vide. Regardant l'heure elle vit qu'il était déjà huit heures. Elle soupira, elle n'avait pas le temps de se rendormir pourtant elle aurait bien grappillé quelques heures de sommeil en plus. La nuit avait été agitée. Druella ayant du mal à se calmer et elle à la rassurer.  
Elles avaient fini par s'endormir d'épuisement vers 3h du matin.

OoOo

Hermione se traina hors de son lit en direction de la douche dans l'espoir de se réveiller un peu. Elle voulait être fraîche pour l'ouverture des cadeaux. Autant pour profiter de ce qu'elle allait recevoir que pour observer les réactions provoquées par ce qu'elle avait offert. Elle songea tristement au pull et chocolats qu'elle ne recevrait pas de la part de Molly, aux cadeaux moldus, souvent axés soin dentaires, de ses parents. Aux livres d'Harry et Ron, et à Ginny qui essayait toujours de la sortir de son attitude studieuse par des cadeaux plus féminins. Elle se demandait ce que ses nouveaux amis avaient bien pu lui acheter... Quoiqu'elle se demanda simplement si elle ne serait pas la seule à avoir fait des cadeaux. Elle ignorait complètement s'il était coutume d'échanger des présents entre amis de sang pur...

OoOo

La glace lui renvoya un reflet fatigué et elle l'était. Epuisée de devoir sans cesse contrôler qui elle était au profit de ce qu'elle devait être, de ces accrochages permanent avec Tom, des découvertes qu'elle faisait chaque jour sur le monde magique et les sangs purs et qui la rendait triste.  
Avait-il réellement ignoré, dans l'Ordre du Phoenix, les pressions constantes subies par les enfants? Elle avait admiré Sirius pour son émancipation, mais au lieu de mépriser tous ses cousins, n'aurait-il pas dû tout tenter pour les aider à faire comme lui? Devait-elle elle-même pousser ses amis à se libérer de l'influence de leurs parents ou fallait-il qu'elle laisse le temps poursuivre sa course sans influer plus sur le déroulement des choses? Drago, Pansy, Théodore, Blaise, Millicent... Avaient-ils vraiment souhaité rejoindre les rangs de Voldemort? Ou étaient-ils tous simplement nés dans le mauvais camp...?

Avaient-ils réellement combattu pour le bien finalement ? Ne s'étaient-ils pas voilé la face au profit d'idées trop bonnes pour être vraiment juste?  
Elle qui avait beaucoup voyagé en France, elle avait toujours aimé la devise de ce pays. Liberté, Egalité, Fraternité. Ils s'étaient battus, un peu pour ces valeurs quelque part... Pour libérer le monde sorcier de Voldemort, pour abolir les discriminations envers les enfants de moldu, en frère, tous unis contre l'ennemi.

Mais était-ce vraiment ce que cherchait à dire cette devise? La devise d'un pays pas celle d'un groupe de combattant... La Liberté oui, mais pour tous. Liberté d'être qui on veut être quand on veut et liberté de pouvoir dire ce qu'on pense. S'étaient-ils battus pour que les enfants de sang pur puissent faire valoir leurs opinions sans crainte et grandissent dans la sérénité? Non.  
L'égalité, mettre chacun au même niveau légal et donner à tous les mêmes chances dans la vie active... Mais s'étaient-ils battus pour lisser certaines lois et traditions forçant les sangs purs à subir des mariages arrangés, à devoir reprendre l'entreprise paternelle ou à rester chez soi s'occuper des enfants. Non.  
La fraternité, finalement en élargissant les idées de Voldemort à tous les sangs purs étant passés par Serpentard, n'avaient-ils pas abandonné des frères dans le besoin, trahi leur propre race...

Sous des airs altruistes leur combat s'avérait égoïste et si plein de ces mêmes préjugés qu'ils reprochaient à leurs ennemis…  
Il fallait qu'elle change ça, il fallait que sa présence ici empêche certes Voldemort de monter au pouvoir, mais il fallait aussi que ça serve à révéler la désuétude des traditions sorcières, les souffrances des jeunes afin de gommer les différences pour réunifier le monde sorcier. Et ca impliquait probablement de s'opposer à présent à des idées qui avaient été siennes un jour. De changer son regard sur les gens, de détruire les certitudes qui l'avaient maintenue en vie le temps qu'elle vienne ici et qui lui avaient donné la force d'entreprendre son périple. Et c'était dur, épuisant. Cette sensation de murir encore trop vite, de se perdre tout en sachant qu'on poursuit la bonne route. De changer, de se voir changer et de courir à bras ouvert dans l'inconnu sans plus aucune base solide. Elle était terrifiée, encore une fois.  
Recroquevillée et tremblante sur le sol, elle ne se souvenait même pas avoir bougé de devant le miroir.

« -Eliane ca va?  
-Hein, quoi, une minute, j'arrive !  
-Tu es sure que ca va? Ca fait 5 minutes que Tom essaie de défoncer l'entrée de notre aile en appelant après toi, il est de plus en plus bizarre et y a des jours où j'aimerai vraiment savoir ce qu'il se passe entre vous deux. J'ai peur pour toi tu sais...  
-Oui, oui j'arrive, répondit Hermione précipitamment tout en s'habillant en urgence. » Elle effaça les traces de son malaise d'un sort et sorti en finissant de se coiffer.  
« -Je file ! » S'exclama-t-elle dès qu'elle fut sortie, laissant Druella achever son monologue dans le silence du dortoir.

OoOo

« -Eliane! Ah Merlin mais qu'est ce qui s'est passé? J'ai cru devenir fou, » chuchota-t-il, « tu ne peux pas faire un effort? »  
Inquiétude et colère se disputaient en lui comme chaque fois qu'il se retrouvait dans une telle situation d'impuissance.  
« -Non Tom je ne peux pas. J'ai essayé, je n'y arrive pas. Je suis désolée, mais je ne suis pas comme toi. Je ressens des choses et je les ressens fortement. Parce que c'est ainsi que j'ai toujours tout ressenti et que les choses ne sont pas faciles pour moi depuis quelques temps. Et des fois je craque. Tu dois le subir et j'en suis désolée mais je ne peux pas faire autrement. Laisse-moi ressentir les choses, laisse moi souffrir, ça me rappelle pourquoi je suis en vie et pour quoi je me bats. »

Elle fondit en larme sur cette dernière phrase tant elle était vraie. La souffrance qu'elle ressentait en se remémorant son passer était la seule qui prouvait la réalité de ses souvenirs et qui justifiait chaque nouvelle inspiration. Elle sentit l'étreinte de Tom autour d'elle, sa main caressant ses cheveux et sa nuque, sa voix envoutante lui susurrant de se calmer, qu'il était là et que tout irait bien. La douce chaleur qui monta en elle l'apaisa, c'était aussi pour ca qu'elle se battait. Pour qu'on lui dise que tout irait bien.  
C'était vraiment malsain de se faire réconforter par l'homme qui avait tué son meilleur ami mais le monde n'était jamais comme il paraissait, comme elle le pensait et rien ne tournait rond alors bon...

«-Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi? » Murmura-t-elle quand elle se sentie apaisée. « Si tu arrives parfois à me pousser au plus loin dans le désespoir, tu arrives toujours à me repêcher et à redonner un sens a mon combat. »  
Tom ne comprenait pas bien ce que voulait dire la jeune femme en parlant de son combat mais il notait une fois encore qu'elle dépendait de lui tout comme son bien être dépendait du sien. Elle se laissait aller de plus en plus avec lui et il ne savait plus trop ce qu'il devait faire de tout ca.  
« -Je ne sais pas, mais si on ne se dépêche pas tu vas être en retard au déballage des cadeaux.  
-Toi aussi alors...  
-C'est moins grave, je ne reçois jamais de cadeau.  
-Oui mais cette année tu ne dois pas arriver en retard. Viens, on y va! »  
Elle s'était relevée vivement et le tirait à présent par la manche pour qu'ils se dépêchent, mais Tom réfléchissait à ce qu'elle avait dit... Lui avait-elle vraiment fait un cadeau? Il avait toujours refusé les cadeaux qu'on avait eu l'audace de lui faire au début. Les cadeaux de Noël étaient destinés à la famille, aux amis proches. Et personne ne pouvait se targuer de faire partie d'une de ces catégories avec lui. Mais pouvait-il refuser le cadeau qu'elle lui avait fait? Saurait-il supporter sa déception? Le voulait-il vraiment?

OoOo

Un tas de cadeaux entourait le sapin central de la grande salle, le plus majestueux. Sagement assis autour sur des coussins bariolés de toutes les couleurs les élèves attendaient les derniers retardataires.  
Tom entra d'un pas digne tandis qu'Eliane à coté de lui, qui n'avait d'ailleurs toujours pas lâché sa manche, se faisait presque sautillante. Il avait envie de secouer la tête de dépit. Quelques larmes, un câlin et on avait l'impression que rien ne s'était passé. Si pleine de désespoir quelques minutes plus tôt pour être si vive et innocente en cet instant. Et en plus son regard brillant et ses joues rougies par les pleurs pouvait passer pour une simple marque d'excitation. Elle était épuisante, amusante et en plus de ça diablement intelligente et puissante.  
Comme toujours quand il pensait à elle de cette façon, il sentit son estomac se nouer, signe évident du danger qu'elle représentait pour lui. Et tout autant qu'il voulait s'en méfier, elle l'intriguait, le fascinait...

OoOo

Il sorti de sa torpeur quand des exclamations émerveillées retentirent dans la grande salle. A l'instant même ou 9h avait sonné au clocher de l'école, des ailes immaculées reflétant la lumière comme du diamant s'étaient déployées le long des paquets qui voletaient à présent vers leurs propriétaires respectifs. Il entendit Druella et Eliane rire ensemble face à ce spectacle.

A tire d'aile il vit arriver jusqu'à lui un paquet rectangulaire emballé de papier vert bouteille avec son nom joliment calligraphié à l'encre argentée. C'était étrange, il ne savait pas quoi faire. A chaque battement, le volatile s'approchait et il n'arrivait pas à se décider.

Il jeta un regard à la jeune fille qui, sans le savoir, venait de le troubler plus que de raison. Elle avait l'œil brillant en observant les trois paquets qui venaient d'atterrir autour d'elle, les ailes se dissipant en une gerbe neigeuse à l'instant où elle touchait le paquet. Elle semblait heureuse. Non, elle était heureuse, il pouvait le sentir. La joie innocente de l'enfance.

Relevant le regard, le paquet voletait face à lui en attendant qu'il s'en saisisse. Le papier était épais et doux, le poids et la forme ne laissait que peu de place au doute quand à l'objet qu'elle lui avait acheté.

Cessant de réfléchir, il se laissa envahir par la magie de l'instant et il glissa son doigt délicatement là où deux feuilles se rejoignaient pour en défaire la colle et lentement le papier se détacha…

OoOo

« -Eliane… » Chuchota Druella à l'attention de son amie en lui montrant Tom d'un coup de coude discret.

La jeune fille n'avait pas encore pris le temps d'ouvrir un seul de ses paquets mais elle abandonna toute tentative pour se focaliser sur le jeune homme. Il paraissait presque fébrile. Peut-être était-ce à cause de sa propre émotion. Elle espérait qu'il ne se moquerait pas du geste. Le papier ne tarda pas à tomber au sol pour dévoiler le lourd ouvrage de magie qu'elle lui avait pris. Il caressa la couverture, passant son doigt sur le relief que chaque lettre et plongea son regard dans celui de la brunette. Un vague hochement de tête fit comprendre à Hermione que son cadeau était accepté. Retournant à ses propres cadeaux en rayonnant d'une joie intense, elle n'eut pas le loisir de remarquer Tom.

OoOo

Il sut, en touchant le cuir de l'ouvrage qu'il ne pourrait refuser un tel présent. Il la savait suffisamment intelligente pour avoir volontairement pris un livre de magie blanche pour lui, et cela n'était dénué ni d'humour ni d'audace. Et ses yeux tournés vers lui, porteurs de tant d'espoir. Mais il aurait du se douter qu'il le regretterait. Le coup violent que le lien lui envoya, d'un bonheur si intense, le fit vaciller un instant, une telle puissance provoqué par sa seule acceptation d'un livre, du cuir et du papier. Il fallait vraiment qu'il apprenne à contrôler cet afflux, à s'en servir...

Ayant passé bien trop de temps à son goût dans cette ambiance trop joyeuse et sucrée, il quitta la grande salle de son pas princier, un livre étroitement serré dans sa main droite.

OoOo

Hermione s'était finalement tournée vers ses propres cadeaux avec sérénité. Druella avait été ravie par son assortiment d'écriture et l'avait remercié chaleureusement pour le carnet « secret ». Il n'avait jamais été évident pour elle d'avoir un peu d'intimité, entre sa mère, les elfes de maison s'occupant de sa chambre, puis le dortoir à Poudlard et plus tard, ce serait son mari, et à nouveau les elfes… Ce cahier serait une de ses rares places sûres et réellement intime.

Et elle avait beaucoup rit à la vue du livre bonus sur le poker. Elle avait poussé Hermione à bout jusqu'à ce qu'elle promette de les accompagner pour leur première partie. Quand elles feraient leur première partie.

Anita lui avait offert des bijoux en argent, un collier tout simple avec une feuille stylisée en pendentif et une bague assortie. Sur une petite carte, elle lui expliquait qu'elle avait remarqué les bijoux à Halloween et qu'elle espérait que cela lui plairait. Et effectivement la brune fut comblée de l'attention, mais aussi parce que les bijoux dans leur simplicité ajouteraient tout de même une touche un peu plus travaillé à sa tenue. Et ils étaient vraiment beaux et bien choisis.

Druella de son côté lui avait prit tout un ensemble de produit pour le bain, des sels, des savons et un immense peignoir vert bouteille moelleux. Sur une petit carte, elle avait indiqué comment se rendre dans la salle de bain des préfets et le mot de passe, gracieusement donné par Anita, à condition de ne pas trop en abusé. La jeune fille avait du remarquer qu'Eliane passait souvent beaucoup de temps sous la douche. Elle ne se doutait certes que la plupart du temps c'était pour empêcher une crise de survenir, ou bien pour se cacher afin de pleurer en paix… Cela n'empêchait pas à Hermione de beaucoup aimer les bains et ce cadeau était finalement très bienvenu.

Le troisième paquet lui avait été offert par Abraxas et Thomas qui s'étaient cotisé pour lui prendre à peu près tous les types de bonbons et de chocolats trouvable chez Honeydukes. C'était gentil de leur part.

Walburga était venue la remercier pour les chocolats, Dumbledore lui avait fait un clin d'œil en lui proposant un bonbon au citron tandis que Slughorn lui souriait avec chaleur.

OoOo

La matinée s'annonçait, à l'instar de la journée, excellente et un coup d'œil vers la fenêtre lui appris qu'il avait bel et bien neigé dans la nuit. C'était un noël blanc, un joyeux noël!

* * *

:)


	35. 34  Souvenirs

Salut tout le monde...

*se retient très très fort de ne pas aller se cacher sous sa couette* Je suis affreusement désolée pour le retard d'autant plus que je n'ai aucune autre excuse que d'avoir une vie un peu trop remplie et prenante ces derniers temps. Je pourrais passer une long moment à vous expliquer en long en large et en travers tous les petits trucs qui ont fait que je n'ai pas écrit mais je ne sais pas si c'est très utile. Alors je vais juste vous demander de m'excuser, je suis sincèrement désolée et pour le retard et pour ne pas vous avoir prévenus. Je pense à l'avenir me prendre 15jours pour poster les chapitres parce qu'une semaine ça devient vraiment du mission impossible et ça transforme le plaisir d'écrire cette fic en stress et je trouve ça très dommage. J'ai pris mon temps parce que je ne voulais pas bâcler ce chapitre, mais je pense le relire quand même demain et peut-être y apporter deux trois modifs si besoin (et au moins corriger les possible fautes qui y trainent) mais je vous le livre parce que je me sens trop mal d'avoir pris tant de retard.

**Lavouille**, hé beh ! Tout ça d'un coup, je vais essayer de répondre/réagir au maximum mais ne m'en veux pas si j'oublie des trucs. Bon déjà merci pour cette immense review qui commence avec enthousiasme ! C'est plaisant :D

T'inquiète pour les hypothèse/supposition, j'adore ça, je connais déjà ce qu'il va se passer alors ça me plait de voir si je vais surprendre ou pas mon lecteur et voir aussi ce qui aurait pu être fait.  
J'espère que le chapitre de la potion te plaira )

Charlus, ben il est en vacances qu'est ce que tu crois :P Il revient bientôt )  
Pour les ancêtres Weasley je vais y réfléchir, mais j'ai déjà du mal à mentionner mes persos secondaires, alors si j'en rajoute encore ! Et puis je vois bien Molly et Arthur en décalé question génération donc on peut imaginer la même pour leurs parents (genre ils viennent tout juste de sortir de Poudlard)

Je laisserais la fic répondre à tes supposition sur le devenir de Tom… )

« songe-t-elle parfois à tous ces changements qu'elle pourrait engranger? » Pourquoi tu crois qu'elle passe son temps à pleurer comme une madeleine, t'imagine un peu la pression constante qui pèse sur ses épaules ?

Sur ce ! A la prochaine, en espérant que la suite te plaise.

**LitlPanda**, ben un immense merci pour tout tes compliments, ça me fait très plaisir et j'espère te croiser sur les autres chapitres alors en espérant que la suite te plaise toujours )

**BlueFlocon**, Pour l'espacement des crises c'était prévu mais merci de la remarque. Pour ce qui est du retour, j'ai une idée bien précise qui fera l'objet d'un chapitre pour expliquer ça. Tu veux que je te le spoile ou tu sauras attendre jusque là ? ) J'espère que l'attente ne t'auras pas découragée de me lire !

**Imxjustxme**, XD j'adore tes review et Tomichou et Hermichou c'est franchement moche mais je crois que je n'aurais pas fait mieux. Tominichou ptet ou Herminou :P Bref !

Je suis désolée pour le retard, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira )

**sekmeth**, désolée pour le délais, j'espère que ça te plaira quand même. :)

**Sakirania**, je suis désolée aussi de n'avoir pas posté plus tôt ) Pas de problème, on a tous le droit à des vacances^^

**Lcostaserena**, merci :) Qu'est ce que tu n'as pas compris du chapitre 32 ? Je peux peut-être essayé de t'expliquer.

**Lucille**, merci pour tes remarques, ça me fait très plaisir que tu penses ça. Désolée de pas avoir été au rendez-vous pour la suite.

**ella**, merci beaucoup pour tes compliment, j'espère que l'attente ne t'auras pas découragée.

**CreAamiiiiiXx**, je suis très désolée pour le retard, toi qui trouve toujours ça trop court comme taille et trop long comme attente… :S

J'espère que cette attente ne vous gâchera pas le plaisir de la lecture. Encore pardon.

* * *

_OoOo – 34 – Souvenirs oOoO_

Sans nouvelles de la part d'Anita, Druella et Hermione avaient fini par se convaincre que c'était surement parce que la jeune fille allait bien et qu'elle avait beaucoup à faire avec son nouveau statut. Après tout, pas de nouvelles, bonnes nouvelles, non?  
La vie dans le dortoir des 4eme années de Serpentard avait donc reprit son court un peu plus tranquillement et les journées étaient parties pour se dérouler en un mélange de sérieux lors des sessions de devoirs et de détente avec les jeux, les sorties dans la neige et les moments simplement passés à ne rien faire.

Le 27 décembre arriva à la fois trop rapidement et bien trop lentement aux yeux d'Hermione qui était pourtant pressée de voir Tom se souvenir de la soirée d'inauguration de Poudlard... Mais un malaise l'empêchait d'être totalement sereine, or elle avait beau réfléchir, elle ne voyait pas ce qui pourrait mal se passer alors elle réprimait tant que possible cette sensation. Ca ne voulait surement rien dire, elle se faisait simplement trop de soucis pour pas grand chose. Elle avait un peu tendance à réagir assez vivement et à craquer facilement ces derniers temps. Forcément ces sautes d'humeur incessantes n'aidaient pas à voir la situation avec tranquillité.

Elle s'était douché rapidement et avait passé un long moment dans la salle de bain pour sécher ses cheveux, les démêler et les tresser. Elle avait enfilé un ensemble sobre noir et bleu, fait d'une jupe et d'une chemise glissée dans sa ceinture. Et par dessus, un immense gilet noir en laine épaisse lui permettrait de supporter le froid des couloirs.

Elle avait prévenu Druella la veille qu'un engagement avec Tom l'empêcherait de passer l'après-midi avec elle. La brune lui avait demandé plusieurs fois de quoi il s'agissait, réellement inquiète de savoir son amie seule avec le Prince de leur maison. Elle respectait Tom, son intelligence, sa puissance mais il lui faisait tellement peur. D'un autre coté, l'entrainement au tournoi avait prouvé qu'Eliane était à la hauteur pour se défendre si besoin. Mais elle avait eu l'air si fragile le soir du réveillon si vulnérable. Et d'un autre coté encore une fois, Tom avait calmé la jeune fille avec une aisance déconcertante pour quelqu'un ayant si peu d'empathie en général.  
Leur relation paraissait constamment osciller entre deux extrêmes et Druella n'avait pas honte de s'avouer perdue.

OoOo

Hermione gagna leur salle d'un pas digne, puisant un peu plus de force dans le paysage enneigé qui s'étendait a perte de vue derrière les immenses fenêtres du château. Elle pénétra dans ce qui avait été autrefois un placard à balais laissé à l'abandon. Tom était arrivé un peu plus tôt et avait installé un matelas par terre en prévision de la transe dans laquelle les plongerait la potion. Le chaudron avait été retiré du feu et un grand verre plein d'un liquide sirupeux violet translucide n'attendait plus qu'elle.

Tom l'accueillit sans un mot d'un signe de tête sobre, tout lui. Pas de blabla inutile, ni encouragement, ni marque de stress, l'efficacité seulement de l'efficacité. Elle se dirigea donc d'un pas assuré en apparence, mais nul doute que le lien devait crier à Tom toute sa tension intérieure, vers la table tout en sortant sa baguette. Il ne manquait plus qu'un élément à la concoction, le souvenir, son souvenir de la soirée. Mélangé à la potion ils pourraient le boire sans risque et revivre la soirée sans avoir recours à une pensine. Hermione ne comprenait pas bien l'intérêt et la différence mais le fait est qu'ils n'avaient pas de pensine facilement accessible alors cette alternative était parfaite.

Elle posa délicatement la pointe de sa baguette sur sa tempe et l'éloigna doucement, attirant à elle les filaments argentés du souvenir et les versa aussitôt dans la potion. Celle-ci bouillonna un instant avant de redevenir aussi lisse qu'avant, seule la couleur, dorénavant nacrée, avait changé.

"-Je crois que c'est bon." Dit-elle d'une voix éteinte, elle était toujours troublée après avoir retiré des souvenirs de sa mémoire. Tom hocha la tête et s'assit sur le matelas, le verre dans la main. Il glissa deux pailles en verre dans le sirop et invita la jeune fille à l'imiter.  
"-On doit boire ensemble, tu es prête? A trois..."

A la fin du décompte, ils aspirèrent tous les deux une grande lampée du liquide brillant, ils s'évanouir dès la première gorgée avalée, leur laissant à peine le temps de savourer le goût doux et sucré de la potion.

OoOo

L'impression était étrange. Elle pouvait sentir Tom à coté d'elle sans pouvoir le voir et elle se voyait avancer dans le couloir, enfin non, ils vivaient la scène à travers ses yeux le soir de l'inauguration. Comme elle avait vécu la soirée à travers les yeux d'Helena, piégée dans son corps, il revivait le souvenir par ses yeux. Les pensées et les ressentis physique en moins.  
Elle essaya de parler, de penser très fort, mais ça ne marcha pas ou alors elle n'était pas en mesure d'entendre Tom. Tout ce qu'elle sentit de lui ce fut sa main dans la sienne qu'elle serra un coup pour se rassurer. Et elle le fut vraiment quand il lui répondit de la même manière.

OoOo

Plus les souvenirs défilaient plus elle se sentait mal. Quelque chose dans le sortilège qui les avait projeté dans le passé avait atténué ses souvenirs, effacé les émotions qu'elle aurait du ressentir alors. Elle avait été plutôt sereine tout le temps du sortilège, excepté bien sur face à l'idée de la mort, mais maintenant… Chaque image venait l'atteindre, s'imprimer dans sa rétine et la choquer. Elle aurait voulu tout stopper, mais les scènes défilaient sous ses yeux sans qu'elle ne puisse les contrôler, forcée à regarder le film de sa vie et à en découvrir tout le côté malsain.

Le réveil auprès de Godric la fit se sentir sale et souillée, le souvenir de ses cuisses humides, de la fourrure sur sa peau nue, la respiration lourde de l'homme à ses côtés… Sa première fois, en quelque sorte, s'était déroulée dans les bras d'un souvenir vieux de 1000ans sans qu'elle n'ait pu le décider. Un homme pour qui elle n'avait aucun désir, aucune attirance et qui finalement n'avait eu aucun égard pour Helena. Elle se frotta le bras pour essayer d'enlever cette impression de malaise et pour détourner ses pensée de la nausée qui l'avait saisie. Elle revoyait à l'avance son petit sourire et ses yeux plantés dans les siens lorsqu'il annoncerait son mariage après avoir abusé d'elle quelques heures auparavant… C'était simplement du viol, on l'avait privé du choix et elle avait envie de s'enfuir, d'arracher d'elle les souvenirs. De jeter au loin les sensations lui revenant en mémoire.

La main de Tom se serra un peu plus autour de la sienne, le lien, sans aucun doute, lui envoyait douloureusement toute la profondeur de son dégoût et de son horreur. Peut-être ne comprenait-il pas pourquoi mais elle s'accrocha de toute ses forces à la main qui enserrait la sienne, à ce repère, cette base pour oublier, oublier les images, oublier son corps et ne plus rien faire exister d'autre que cette main rassurante.

Le souvenir les emporta ensuite jusque dans la salle des bains, le brouhaha et les rires joyeux des jeunes femmes se préparant en vue du bal lui hérissèrent le poil. C'était trop d'innocence et de joie naïve pour qu'elle puisse y goûté. Elle attendit avec impatience l'instant où Helena plongerait dans l'eau d'un bain, espérant bêtement que l'image de l'eau suffirait à la débarrasser de sa nausée. Cela ne marcha évidement pas et Hermione rougit à la pensée de tous ces corps nus, exposé sans pudeur aucune aux yeux de Tom. A quoi avait-elle pensé en faisant cette potion. Elle avait voulu que Tom se souvienne et c'est elle qui s'exposait maintenant à la douloureuse réalité du souvenir et qui jetait en pâture le corps de certaines de ses camarades.

Tom eut une crispation involontaire de ses doigts quand Helena le percuta. Surement que se voir avec une tenue très semblable à celle qu'il avait porté le soir du bal d'Halloween avait de quoi surprendre. Que penserait-il en la voyant vêtue de même une heure plus tard…

Hermione à ce moment là piqua un fard monstrueux, personne ne pouvait le voir mais le lien devait irradier de sa gêne et de sa réticence à voir la suite se dérouler… Helena avait passé près d'une heure à se faire masser et habillée devant une longue psyché. Tom aurait tout le loisir de voir son corps exposé.

En cet instant, si elle avait pu, elle se serrait donné des baffes ! Elle avait eu des mois pour se préparer à toutes les éventualités à propos de ce voyage mais il semblait qu'elle s'était bien gardée de retracer le fil de sa journée. Si elle en avait oublié une partie, certaines scènes avec un petit effort lui seraient revenues et elle aurait trouvé un autre moyen mais trop obnubilée par la fin de la soirée, le suicide d'Helena et les évènements avec Salazar elle avait complètement mis de côté le reste… Grave erreur…

OoOo

Tom était troublé, il se retrouvait spectateur d'évènements comme s'ils les avaient vécu et certaines choses étaient dérangeantes. Il pouvait sentir Eliane à ses côtés, et sa peur par le lien l'avait poussé à se saisir de sa main. Il ne savait pas trop comment il avait fait d'ailleurs car il ne la voyait pas, ni ne l'entendait car piégé dans la revisite du souvenir mais il avait su la trouver, mu par l'instinct de protection qui accompagnait le lien.

La vision de Godric Gryffondor nu l'aurait probablement amusé s'il elle n'impliquait pas des ébats que Merlin merci, ils n'avaient pas vu, le sort s'enclenchant il avait du être un peu instable au début. Au lieu de ça, une colère sans nom s'empara de lui, il aurait voulu briser cet homme, en sentant Eliane si mal. Coincé dans le fil des souvenirs, il était encore une fois impuissant et cela ne l'aida en rien à se calmer.

Heureusement, la suite fut assez ennuyeuse, entendre des jeunes femmes piailler à tout va pour ne rien dire n'était franchement pas son activité favorite… Qui pouvait bien avoir quoique ce soit à faire du nombre de fois où elles se lavaient les cheveux dans la semaine, de la dernière astuce pour enlever une tache difficile sur un vêtement ou de la meilleure manière de cuisiner la betterave…

Le seul moment qui éveilla vraiment son intérêt fut lorsqu'ils croisèrent son double. Une émotion étrange le saisi en se voyant droit et stoïque, élégant dans cet ensemble noir et vert, le même qu'il avait porté à Halloween. Comme quoi le souvenir n'était pas si effacé puisqu'il avait choisi cette tenue et finalement il ne s'était senti vraiment complet qu'au bras d'Eliane l'appelant Seigneur Serpentard. Elle l'avait reconnu.

La gêne d'Eliane le surprit un moment, avant qu'il ne comprenne en observant son reflet se faire déshabiller et masser. On reconnaissait bien ses traits dans la psyché, ce même regard chocolat à la fois fier et farouche, la courbe arrondie de son nez, sa bouche bien dessinée mais le tout teinté par la maturité des années et des épreuves de la vie. Une certaine dureté dans les sourcils et le pli de la lèvre, et ces quelques rides naissantes aux coins des yeux et de la bouche. C'était elle sans l'être vraiment… Mais si son corps n'était ne serait-ce qu'à moitié aussi beau. Eh bien… Il secoua la tête.

Il était indéniable que les courbes de la jeune femme l'attiraient. Elle était tout en douceur, rien de sec ou de pointu, pas d'os saillant. On pouvait percevoir le tonus de ses muscles sous sa peau, ses hanches pleines, ses seins ronds et fermes, son ventre légèrement arrondi… Un subtil mélange de force et de douceur tout à fait attirant. Pas de quoi avoir honte ou se sentir gêné.

Et la robe, il l'avait déjà trouvé à son goût le soir du bal d'Halloween, ici, avec cette stature de femme plus que d'adolescente, c'était juste magnifique.

OoOo

La suite fut assez floue, entre l'excitation d'Helena pour aller au bal puis la course dans les escaliers et les couloirs de Poudlard, mais Hermione réussi à capter l'instant où son regard avait croisé celui de Tom et il lui sembla qu'il l'avait senti aussi puisqu'ils se serrèrent la main au même instant en signe de reconnaissance. C'était là que tout avait vraiment commencé entre eux. A cet instant que tout avait basculé.

Petit à petit ils se rapprochaient de l'instant crucial, il restait encore un peu de temps. Celui du réconfort, la courte sieste, la bouteille d'eau de vie… On se rapprochait à chaque seconde.

Hermione se vit s'endormir. Trépignant presque d'impatience, elle avait hâte de voir Helena ouvrir les yeux et de comprendre comment ils en étaient arrivés à coucher ensemble. Le sort, la fatigue et l'alcool avaient rendu ça bien trop brumeux pour qu'elle le sache avec certitude.

OoOo

Tom et Hermione eurent tout le loisir de revivre la scène de l'épouvantard. Le cauchemar d'Hermione visible à travers son regard de rêveuse. La mort de ses meilleurs amis, l'ombre maléfique. Le réveil fut brutal, un cri, un sursaut violent suivit d'une course jusqu'à l'évier où la jeune femme se vida son estomac de tout l'alcool qu'il y restait et de beaucoup de bile. Sa vision troublée par des larmes et secouée par des sanglots bruyants. Elle tituba un instant à travers la pièce avant de tomber à genoux en pleurant à grand bruit.

Salazar arriva et la rassura légèrement, l'emmenant sur le lit. Pourtant une fois déposée sur les draps au lieu de s'apaiser, elle se débattit, tournant la tête de gauche à droite et prononçant des paroles qui glacèrent Hermione jusqu'au plus profond de ses os. Elle se figea, ne réagissant pas quand Tom lui lâcha la main comme s'il s'était brûlé.

« -Tom, Tom. Jure-moi que tu ne le feras pas, jure-le moi… »

Incontrôlable, elle se mordit la main pour ne pas exploser, pour que la douleur de ses dents dans sa peau lui fasse oublier celle de l'horreur, du dépit, du dégoût. Comment avait-elle pu ne pas se souvenir de ça. Certes l'alcool, certes le sortilège, certes la fatigue… Mais là c'était juste trop, jure-moi que tu ne le feras pas… Juste après son cauchemar, celui-là même qui avait faillit lui faire perdre la confiance du jeune homme lors de l'entrainement au Tournois. Jure-moi que tu ne le feras pas… Pourquoi pas non plus lui dire « Au fait je viens du futur parce que tu vas tuer tout le monde et je suis là pour t'en empêcher ! »

Elle était foutue, tout ce pour quoi elle s'était battue, rien n'avait plus de sens si Tom lui enlevait sa confiance et surtout s'il se doutait de quelque chose…

Il allait falloir la jouer fine, très fine. Etre forte, très forte. Se méfier du lien en permanence et tenir tête à Tom qui ne laisserait surement pas passer un truc pareil.

OoOo

Finalement, elle réfléchit tellement qu'elle ne s'occupa pas un instant de ce qu'il se passait sous ses yeux et quand enfin le noir se fit vraiment et qu'elle pu rouvrir les yeux sur sa vie, la première chose qu'elle vit fut Tom verrouiller et insonoriser toutes les portes de la pièce avant de pointer sa baguette sur elle.

* * *

J'essaie de vous poster la suite dans 2 semaines maximum promis. Surtout vu sur quoi je vous laisse^^ Ca vous a plu quand même?


	36. 35  Conséquences

Salut tout le monde!

Et oui me voilà dans les temps! 15 jours se sont écoulés depuis la dernière fois. J'ai faillit faillir mais non, ouf! Jme suis bougée les fesses, j'ai pris mes petits doigts et je vous ai pondu un chapitre qui je l'espère vous plaira.

Sinon ben retour au bonnes vieilles habitudes! Merci à tous mes lecteurs et mention spéciale à mes reviewers :)  
**smartsunny**, merci pour ta compréhension, je vais essayer de faire au mieux et au plus rapide. Ces prochains mois promettent d'être encore un peu chaotiques mais à partir de Janvier la publication devrait se stabiliser en plus d'être plus fréquente. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira (et il faut encore attendre un peu pour Anita mais ça va venir)  
**Serleena**, héhé ouais mais on se laisse facilement perdre par l'oubli et le déni ;) J'espère que cette suite te plaira. Merci pour tes reviews!  
**mariie**, ouais je me doutais que beaucoup de gens l'attendait, donc je ne voulais pas le bâcler d'où le retard^^ Bonne lecture! En espérant que ça te plaise toujours.  
**Rukie-chan**, rajeunit? Comment ça? En tous cas, j'espère que la suite te plaira! Contente de te voir encore là :)  
**Imxjustxme**, contente de voir que ça t'as plu! Ouais Herminette n'est pas au bout de ses peines avec Tom. Enfin j'espère que la suite te plaira! A bientôt :)  
**Lavouille**, j'adore tes reviews :D Je suis contente de voir que tu adore, et t'inquiète, je n'ai pas l'impression en écrivant autant que tu trouve ça horrible. Mais au contraire ça te fait penser à plein de truc possible est c'est cool moi je trouve. J'espère que tu aimeras la suite aussi! :)  
**Mlanie**, ça s'appelle du sadisme d'auteur qui s'assure d'avoir des lecteurs pour la suite :P Nan je sais c'était vraiment vil de faire ça et j'essaie de ne pas le faire trop souvent. Mais je ne voyais pas de meilleure façon de clore le chapitre. Merci pour ta review!**  
ella**, merci pour ta compréhension et contente de savoir que tu apprécies toujours ma fic! :) J'espère que la suite sera à ton goût!

Sur ce je vous laisse lire ce nouveau chapitre!

* * *

_OoOo – 35 – Conséquences oOoO_

« -Explique-toi ! »

Il était debout devant elle alors qu'elle n'avait pas pris la peine de se relever. Elle leva les yeux sur lui en essayant de se concentrer sur son regard plus que sur sa baguette, pointée droit dans sa direction. Elle prit la peine de peser le pour et le contre de chaque idée saugrenue qui pouvait venir au premier plan de ses pensées. Mais rien ne saurait convaincre Tom elle le savait. Surtout qu'elle n'avait ressenti qu'une surprise très réduite par rapport à l'ampleur de son horreur lors de la scène. Elle ne pouvait donc pas dire qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un délire sous alcool. Sinon seul la surprise et l'incompréhension l'auraient envahie, or Tom avait du très bien sentir son dégoût, son exaspération et ainsi la compréhension de son erreur.

« -Non. » Gagner du temps…

« -Non ? » La colère venait d'envahir sa voix. « Oh si, tu vas t'expliquer… De gré ou de force. »

Elle frissonna sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Quelques choses dans son regard et une pointe grinçante dans sa voix lui étaient familier, commun à celui qui avait tué son meilleur ami de la pire des façons qu'on puisse imaginer…

OoOo

« -Tu me caches des choses, tu n'es pas celle que tu dis être » Une alarme résonna en Hermione à ces mots.

« -Je n'ai jamais prétendu tout te dire de moi Tom, évidemment que tu ne sais pas tout.

-Qui-es-tu ?

-Eliane Von Dort.

-Tu mens ! » Hermione eut du mal à masquer sa satisfaction lorsqu'elle entendit une pointe d'incertitude au fond de cette exclamation pourtant très inquiétante. Bien sûr que la potion avait créé une suspicion de la part de Tom, mais restait à en déterminer la profondeur…

« -Vraiment ? » Après tout elle mentait depuis tellement longtemps que rien ne pourrait venir la trahir. Elle avait été Eliane du début à la fin et seul Dumbledore connaissait la vérité et elle n'en parlait jamais avec lui. Elle était devenue Eliane, pour de vrai, et le resterait probablement jusqu'à sa mort… Elle avait entreprit un voyage sans retour, et en avait été consciente depuis le début. Tom pouvait douter de son identité seulement si elle en doutait également et le laissait paraître. Mais elle n'en doutait pas, elle était Eliane. Elle avait peut-être été Hermione par le passé, mais ici, maintenant, elle était Eliane Von Dort. Et ça marcha, son ton ferme et son assurance à travers le lien déstabilisèrent légèrement le jeune homme.

OoOo

« -Dis-moi toute la vérité Von Dort » Il cracha son nom avec mépris. « Ou je fais de ta vie un enfer. »

Et cela eut le don d'attiser sa colère et de renforcer sa position.

« -Tu ne pourras pas me détruire plus que je ne le suis déjà Tom, tu n'auras aucune accroche sur moi. Alors ne me chauffe pas trop, parce qu'on sait tous les deux qu'on se bat à armes égales. Tu ne me domineras pas aussi aisément que tu surpasses tous les autres et tu pourrais bien être blessé ou pire… »

Elle s'était faite menaçante. Après tout il n'avait rien à lui dire et son mépris, et sa certitude d'être au dessus d'elle avaient tendance à l'énerver. Pour le moment aucune prophétie, aucun horcruxe n'était là pour lui assurer l'immortalité. Si elle ne parvenait pas à le changer, il était toujours temps de le tuer. Et comme aucun mensonge plausible ne lui venait en tête pour expliquer son souvenir, elle tentait une approche plus directe.

Le jeune homme s'était tendu à la mention du duel qui les avait opposés, le souvenir de sa défaite était encore cuisant dans sa mémoire.

« -Je n'ai pas peur de toi.

-Je sais. » Répondit-elle doucement. « Et je n'ai aucune raison de vouloir que tu me craignes. Je ne suis pas là pour te faire du mal Tom, ni à personne d'autre ici. »

OoOo

Il secoua la tête perplexe. Que voulait dire cette phrase ? Cela signifiait, en écoutant bien qu'elle était bel et bien là pour une raison précise. Qu'elle n'était pas une simple étudiante « normale » et si elle voulait parler du fait qu'elle se cachait ici de la chose qui avait parait-il tué ses amis, elle ne l'aurait probablement pas formulé de cette manière. Et cette promesse, « jure moi que tu ne le feras pas Tom »…

« -Alors pour quoi ?

-M'assurer que le temps poursuive son cours dans l'harmonie. »

Tom grimaça, elle avouait sans avouer qu'elle n'était pas celle qu'elle prétendait être depuis le début de l'année. Mais elle ne révélait rien de nouveau pour autant.

« - De quoi parles-tu ?

-Ne cherche pas. Je te demande juste de me croire. Tu connais la moindre de mes émotions, tu en sais, de fait, plus sur moi que quiconque d'autre sur cette terre. Alors contente-t'en."

OoOo

S'en contenter? Se contenter d'un « crois-moi », lui qui n'avait jamais accordé sa confiance à personne...? Il posa ses yeux sur elle, innocemment assise sur le matelas qu'il avait conjuré quelques heures plus tôt, les cheveux un peu en broussailles de son réveil brusque. Ses yeux bruns le scrutaient, semblaient fouiller en lui, le sonder, cherchant une réponse à une question dont il ignorait la teneur et toute l'importance.  
Elle l'observait, ne détournant pas le regard quand le sien se posa également sur elle. Pour que le temps suive son cours dans l'harmonie. Tom vivant, cela était-il possible?  
S'abandonnant à l'image que lui renvoyait le jeune homme, elle eut la certitude profonde que oui, oui c'était possible. Cela promettait d'être difficile mais elle pourrait le faire, elle pourrait y arriver. Mais il fallait qu'elle reste forte, confiante et qu'elle cesse de se laisser aller ainsi.

Tom, qui luttait contre ses instincts primaires afin de ne pas envoyer un doloris à Eliane, se sentit envahit d'une confiance et d'une sérénité si prégnante qu'il s'y perdit. Sa main relâcha inconsciemment sa baguette qui rebondit deux fois au sol avant de s'immobiliser. Il n'existait plus vraiment, et perdu dans son regard chocolat il mit un moment à retrouver qui il était et pourquoi il se trouvait ici. Mais toute sa frustration et sa colère semblaient s'être effacées au profit de la confiance et de la sérénité d'Eliane. Il soupira.

-Comment fais-tu?  
-Je ne comprends pas...  
-Comment fais-tu pour être toujours si calme et confiante au point d'annihiler toujours ma colère...

Si Hermione n'avait pas connu si bien Tom, elle aurait presque pu croire qu'il était désespéré. Bien que cela l'arrangeât pour le moment, elle se sentit désolée pour le jeune homme.  
Elle sourit presque tendrement.  
-J'ai confiance en l'avenir et chaque jour je crois un peu plus en toi. Et cela fait que même si parfois j'ai peur, il n'y a en moi que des émotions positives.

OoOo  
Le jeune homme ne répondit pas. Une fois encore elle ne réagissait pas comme les autres auraient pu le faire et cela la déstabilisait. Et cette incapacité qu'il avait de lui garder rancune de quoique ce soit... C'était frustrant.  
Il quitta la pièce d'un pas excédé, rageur de se voir si mou, bien décidé à faire quelque chose de fort pour marquer le coup.  
La brunette fronça les sourcils, elle avait un mauvais pressentiment, et elle avait apprit à les écouter récemment. Tom allait faire quelque chose qui ne lui plairait pas. La question restait de savoir quoi.

OoOo

Tom se rendit discrètement aux toilettes du deuxième étage et se dirigea automatiquement vers le lavabo en pierre gravé d'un serpent. Il n'avait encore rien tenté pour l'ouvrir, il n'avait pas eut le temps et ne savait pas trop comment faire. Il devait probablement prouver son appartenance à la lignée de Salazar Serpentard mais il espérait qu'il n'aurait pas à s'entailler et faire couler son sang pour le faire. Il n'aimait pas particulièrement s'automutiler.  
La dernière fois, lorsqu'il avait enfin découvert l'entrée, il avait du battre en retraite avant toute tentative d'ouverture parce que la geignarde de Poufsouffle était arrivée en pleurant. Une vraie calamité cette fille, et tellement pipelette qu'il ne pouvait se permettre d'être vu par elle dans des toilettes de fille. Toute l'école aurait été au courant en l'espace d'une heure, cela aurait attiré l'attention sur lui et ses activités et dans ce cas précis, il n'avait pas envie d'une quelconque publicité.

Observant le robinet avec plus d'attention que la fois précédente, il se laissa fasciner par le reflet vacillant des flammes des torches qui faisait onduler les courbes du serpent gravé dans la pierre. Perdu dans sa contemplation, il se rendit à peine compte qu'il venait de prononcer deux mots en Fourchelang.

« -Ouvre-toi »

Le raclement sous de la pierre résonna tandis que le lavabo entier tournait sur lui-même, révélant un trou béant et humide, plongeant dans les entrailles du château.

Il eut une moue songeuse. Il était surement risqué de partir là dedans à l'aveuglette, peut-être son ancêtre y avait-il laissé des pièges… D'un autre côté, personne d'autre que ses descendants ne pouvaient entrer alors les pièges ne lui avaient peut-être pas parus nécessaires….

Il lança néanmoins un lumos dans le conduit mais un coude dans la tuyauterie l'empêcha de voir au-delà de quelques mètres. Puis par acquis de conscient il jeta quelques sorts de repérage pour déterminer la présence de pièges, mais la route lui apparaissant sûre il avança dans l'ouverture, se tendant légèrement lorsque le passage se referma derrière lui en un claquement sourd.

Redressant la tête et les épaules, il avança fièrement, mais à pas tout de même prudent, dans les canalisations de Poudlard. Le tuyau malheureusement ne tarda pas à tomber à pic sur plusieurs mètres sans moyen d'y descendre en douceur ou d'en remonter. Mais il sembla à Tom qu'il ne s'agissait pas là d'une sorte d'oubliettes destinée aux sorciers trop curieux et imprudents puisque c'était là le seul chemin…

OoOo

Hermione déboula dans la salle commune légèrement essoufflée. Druella qui travaillait tranquillement à une des tables, profitant du calme qu'avait apporté les vacances à la salle commune des verts et argents, leva un sourcil inquisiteur vers la brunette. Cette dernière resta saisie un moment par la ressemblance frappante entre son ami et son ancien professeur de potion.

Peut-être qu'Eileen Prince et Druella s'étaient côtoyée après l'école et que le petit Severus avait appris cette mimique de là. En y repensant, elle avait entendu Druella parler de la jeune fille, elle-même ne s'y était pas du tout intéressée, ayant bien trop à penser, mais son amie semblait regretter le départ de Poudlard d'un des meilleurs capitaines de l'équipe de Bavboules qu'ait connu Poudlard… Peut-être seraient-elles amenées à se revoir alors. Et Hermione se fit la promesse de garder un œil sur l'enfance de Severus si cela devait être le cas. Ce qu'Harry avait fini par lui raconter… Peut-être cela l'avait-il poussé à être l'homme qu'il était devenu mais il méritait une vie meilleure.

Elle secoua la tête.

« -Tu n'aurais pas vu Tom ?

-Heu ben non, je croyais que vous étiez ensemble…

-Il est parti d'un seul coup et je ne le retrouve pas, je me disais qu'il était peut-être rentré dans son dortoir…

-Désolée Eliane, mais je n'ai vu passer personne. »

Hermione se mordilla la lèvre. Dans ces moments là elle regrettait la carte des Maraudeurs, mais cela aurait été un objet bien trop dangereux à posséder à cette époque, et le paradoxe temporel l'aurait peut-être rendue inutilisable de toute façon. Elle pesta impuissante et tenta quelques exercices de respiration pour se calmer.

Après tout il n'y avait rien qu'elle puisse faire, alors ce n'était pas la peine de s'épuiser et de s'énerver inutilement.

OoOo

La chute fut en fait plus douce qu'il ne s'y attendait, le tuyau s'inclinant rapidement et se transformant en une sorte de toboggan. Il lui faudrait s'aider de sort de lévitation ou appeler à lui un balai pour remonter.

Il atterrit finalement dans un couloir de pierre qui s'enfonçait encore un peu dans les profondeurs du château. Vu le temps de chute et l'humidité ambiante, il devait se trouver sous le lac. Cette idée l'excita étrangement, c'était plaisant d'imaginer un réseau de galeries souterraines n'appartenant qu'à lui et s'étendant discrètement sous le lac. Cette masse incroyable d'eau et de vase qui pouvait à tout instant faire s'effondrer les couloirs et inonder les salles qu'il parcourait. Un frisson de peur, cette peur qu'on recherche et qui nous fait rire plus que fuir, le traversa tandis qu'il avançait d'un pas énergique vers l'immense double porte qui fermait le corridor où il se trouvait.

A nouveau il laissa son regard se perdre sur les sculptures de bois et de pierres qui recouvraient les battants, jusqu'à ce que son regard vienne croiser les yeux du serpent le plus grand, celui à l'air le plus hostile, le gardien de la Chambre des Secrets. Sa bouche remua et un long sifflement en sortit.

« -Ouvre-toi »

Le serpent sembla s'incliner et les battants s'écartèrent silencieusement révélant une immense salle ronde, entourée de colonnes. En face des portes une immense statues s'élevait jusqu'au plafond bien six mètre plus haut et représentait son ancêtre.

Il eut un rire satisfait qui se répercuta en échos sur les parois en pierre de la pierre.

« -Bienvenue dans la Chambre des Secrets, Tom… Les choses sérieuses peuvent enfin commencer »

Et il rit à nouveau au son de sa propre voix répétée et distordue à plusieurs reprises.

OoOo

Hermione, un peu plus haut, les yeux rivés sur le fond du lac comme pour regarder à travers, fut traversée par un frisson glacial qui partit de ses reins et parcouru son échine jusque dans sa nuque, hérissant tous ses poils au passage. Il allait falloir qu'elle trouve… Et vite.

* * *

Alors?


	37. 36  Découvertes

Coucou tout le monde !

Désolée pour le délais que j'ai mis pour poster ce chapitre. Je suis enfin en vacances et là j'avais 3h de TGV (marseille-paris) alors j'en ai profité pour vous écrire **enfin** la suite. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, que l'attente ne vous aura pas fait perdre le fil et que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop.

Je me remets doucement de mes crèves successives et je redécouvre les joies de la grasse mat' jusqu'à pas d'heure. Je vais essayer de poster assez souvent avant décembre parce qu'en décembre je pars pour 3 semaines et demi à Mayotte et là bas le haut débit ils ne connaissent pas. Ils sont resté à du 30ko/s et c'est assez l'enfer de naviguer du coup. Puis comme je risque de pas passer mes journées devant un PC mais plutôt en vadrouille sur l'île, en baignade ou bateau, j'aurais ptet pas le temps de poster.

Mais à partir de Janvier, je serais installée dans mon nouveau chez moi et en vacances jusqu'en Mars donc je devrais avoir le temps de vous écrire des chapitres régulièrement.

Un très grand merci pour vos reviews même si avec les délais, je sais pas si je les mérite vraiment…

**Serleena** ouais ça sent pas bon comme tu dis, pour ce que va faire Hermione… Je te laisse découvrir ça aux fils des chapitres à venir )**  
CreAamiiiiiXx,** désolée désolée de vous avoir laissé en plan comme ça. Je la trouvais pas si méga tendue cette fin, jusqu'à ce que je relise ma fic en entier, que j'arrive sur le chapitre et que je me dise « quooooi c'est tout ! Mais et la suite là ! :-O » J'espère que tu pourras me pardonner mon retard, parce que ouais là j'ai déconné. Bon j'ai pas fait exprès d'être malade, d'avoir des heures de ouf au taf et bon ok j'ai choisi de déménager mais je pensais pas que ça demanderait autant d'organisation XD Et puis ben j'espère aussi que la suite te plaira ! Et j'essaie de poster la suite bientôt, promis !**  
Mariie **Désolée pour le retard affreux surtout avec la fin du chapitre précédent… Mais en tout cas un grand merci pour tes compliments, ça me fait toujours autant plaisir de lire ce genre de chose et j'espère que la suite te plaira !**  
Ella** ben merci beaucoup pour tes compliments et je suis contente que tu dise que je m'améliore, je sais pas, je trouve ça cool :) Désolée pour le retard ! J'espère que tu aimeras la suite.**  
Lavouille **J'adore tes prises de tête, mais plutôt que de voir le temps comme une boucle, moi je le vois plutôt comme une spirale. Ca ouvre pas mal de possibilités )  
Ensuite ben Eliane Von Dort ça ne reste qu'une identité crée de toute pièce par Hermione. Se dire que dorénavant elle est Eliane, ça l'aide à s'ancrer dans cette époque comme il faut, avec une base plutôt solide, mais le caractère d'Eliane est forcément intrinsèquement lié à celui d'Hermione puisque c'est elle avec toute son histoire, mais dans une époque et un contexte différent. Donc oui ça va la changer un peu, mais fondamentalement non.  
Pour le reste, tu verras bien ) Je ne te révèle pas ce que j'ai prévu pour sa famille, ses amis et sa vision de tout ça.  
En tous cas, désolée pour le retard, j'espère que tu apprécieras la suite et donc à bientôt pour de nouvelles questions-réponses :D**  
Imxjustxme** Un de tes chapitres préférés carrément ! Wow (ouais moi aussi^^) ben trop cool :D Bon j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre malgré… bref tu verras et désolée pour le temps d'attente…**  
Rukie-chan** Et ouais le chambre est ouverte mais tout n'est pas encore perdu ) J'espère que la suite te plaira !**  
Tam83** Héhé ouais, et c'est pas finit )

Sinon merci à tous ceux ayant reviewé mon chapitre « désolée », vos petits mot d'encouragement m'ont bien aidé à pas trop culpabiliser à mort, juste énormément :P Et Imxjustxme figure toi que je me suis bel et bien fait de la tisane ! Si je ne suis pas encore complètement guérie, je suis au moins en vacances donc je devrais guérir vite et avec un PC portable je peux écrire au lit :D

J'espère que cette suite plaira à tout le monde, et je vous souhaite donc une très bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

_OoOo – 36 – Découvertes oOoO_

Tom ferma douloureusement les yeux, s'empêchant tant que possible de laisser un rictus de dégoût s'étirer sur ses lèvres. Il pouvait la sentir si fort, s'inquiéter, s'angoisser et il était écœuré de voir qu'il avait plus envie d'aller la rassurer que de s'en réjouir. Le lien le forçait à l'aider malgré tout ce qu'elle pouvait lui cacher. Elle mentait probablement à tout le monde depuis son arrivée, elle était là pour une raison bien précise « s'assurer que le temps poursuive son cours dans l'harmonie »… Qu'est ce que ça voulait dire ? Etait-ce là ce combat dont elle lui parlait si souvent ? Sa mission ?

Toutes ces questions sans réponses éveillaient en lui une colère incroyable et sa patience était déjà émoussée par l'appel incessant du lien dans sa tête. Et ça n'avait rien de satisfaisant que d'en connaitre l'origine. Elle l'avait volontairement asservit pour sauver sa misérable vie faisant de la sienne un enfer. Elle méritait… Il fallait qu'elle souffre sans qu'il puisse voir cette envie se réaliser. La douleur de sa souffrance le paralysant bien trop à chaque fois.

Il allait craquer, loin d'Eliane sa sérénité perdait en puissance, et heureusement personne ne pourrait voir ça, ici, dans la Chambre des Secrets.

_OoOo_

Il était heureux de l'avoir enfin trouvée, que sa frustration lui ait donné la force de passer au-delà de ces appréhensions et qu'il se soit enfin résolu à l'ouvrir. Aujourd'hui il avait besoin d'être seul et de laisser aller sa frustration, sa haine, sa colère. Rien que de repenser à cette... de ressentir dans le lien sa peur, ses doutes, toute cette faiblesse comme si elle était sienne. Il avait envie de vomir.

Le premier sort fusa sans qu'il ne fasse attention, puis un deuxième et un autre, encore un et ainsi de suite. Chacun puisant dans ses émotions contenues depuis trop longtemps et se teintant du rouge de la haine, du vert de la frustration, du noir de l'envie de détruire. Les éclairs venaient percuter les murs en grondement assourdissant se répercutant en échos sombres. Chaque incantation criée d'une voix rauque. C'était bestial, noir et terrifiant.  
Au bout de quelques minutes Tom s'arrêta, son souffle court résonnant maintenant dans le silence revenu.

_OoOo_

« -Qui ose troubler mon sommeil ? » La voix sifflante résonna dans toute la Chambre.

Incertain, ne s'attendant pas le moins du monde à une présence en ces lieux, Tom répondit sur le même ton, employant instinctivement le Fourchelang.

« -Je suis Tom Jedusor, héritier de Salazar Serpentard.

-Mmmh… Ferme les yeux Petit… J'arrive. »

Pour une fois dans sa vie, Tom ne réfléchit pas avant d'obéir. Quelque chose dans le ton de la voix le poussa à se plier à la volonté de cet inconnu. Il ferma les yeux, restant immobile et vulnérable au milieu de l'immense salle. Et doucement, en mouvement souples et sinueux, de la bouche de la statue aux dimensions démesurées représentant le fondateur de la maison Serpentard, un immense serpent au regard mortel s'en extirpa et atterri sans un bruit sur les dalles de marbres noir couvrant le sol. Il s'approcha doucement de Tom, ses écailles glissant sur le sol en un léger chuintement inquiétant, et huma son odeur.

« -En effet tu portes son sang. Que veux-tu ? »

Tom se tendit, il pouvait sentir l'imposant serpent s'enrouler petit à petit autour de lui, le touchant de sa peau froide par moment. Mais il n'osait ouvrir les yeux, son instinct lui criant de les garder fermés et il s'écouta.

Comme il ne répondait pas, le serpent continua.

« -Pourquoi es-tu venu faire tout ce raffut ? C'est un lieu de paix ici.

-J'avais besoin de me défouler. » Se justifia Tom maladroitement. « Et c'est le seul lieu tranquille que je connaisse.

-C'est dangereux ici tu sais, entrouvre ne serait-ce qu'un seul œil et tu meurs. »

Le jeune homme frissonna tandis que la langue du reptile le dardait, le goutait.

« -Vous êtes un Basilic ? » Finit-il par demander pour essayer de faire taire le malaise que faisait naître en lui la créature en se jouant ainsi de lui.

« -Ah, ah, ah » Rit le serpent. « Gagné Petit. Le plus grand, le plus venimeux et le plus dangereux de tous les serpents. Le Roi des Reptiles. Je suis un Basilic. »

Tom se renfrogna à l'entente du nom que s'échinait à lui donner l'animal. Il n'était pas « petit ».

« -Hum c'est étrange… » Poursuivit le Basilic complètement indifférent des états d'âme du jeune homme. « Tu sens comme deux, comme eux. Tu n'as pas amené ta femelle ?

-De quoi parlez-vous ? Je n'ai pas de… femelle ! »

Un nouveau rire sifflant envahit la Chambre des Secrets. Cet humain était amusant. Il sentait la puissance et il était indéniablement du même sang que Salazar… Mais il était encore tellement jeune, et sa naïveté était si drôle.

« -Si tu le dis Petit… »

Tom fronça à nouveau les sourcils sans rien dire pour autant, cette créature était agaçante. Il imaginait que les Basilics, pour qui il avait nourri une fascination pendant un certain temps dorénavant révolu, étaient comme les autres serpents, juste un peu plus grand et dangereux… Beaucoup plus sauvage et instinctif, à obéir naturellement à cet humain parlant sa langue. Mais il lui semblait s'être bel et bien trompé. Et c'était plutôt agaçant.

« -Comment s'appelle-t-elle ? Comment vous a-t-elle liés ainsi ? »

Le jeune homme redressa la tête vivement et faillit ouvrir les yeux sous le coup de la surprise

« -Vous parlez d'Eliane ?

-Ah, tu vois quand tu veux… Et le lien ?

-Eh bien… C'est particulier. Je ne voudrais avoir l'air de lui manquer de respect ou quoique ce soit, mais c'est à cause d'Helena…

-Oh… Je vois… »

La voix du majestueux serpent s'était faite plus grave et déférente ce que Tom apprécia malgré lui. Probablement que ce respect soudain dans sa voix, après tant de moquerie, était destiné au souvenir d'Helena et Salazar mais ça lui plaisait toujours plus que de l'entendre se jouer de lui, c'était fatiguant à la longue.

« -Je ne crois pas que Salazar ait imaginé que son petit sortilège vous affecterait également… »

_OoOo_

Hermione était de plus en plus inquiète. Une très légère secousse s'était fait sentir dans la salle commune. Il y avait eu une agitation assez inhabituelle dans le fond du lac avant que tout ne s'apaise à nouveau… Un peu trop même. Plus un petit poisson ne venait passer devant la vitre ou fouiller la vase un peu plus loin. C'était d'un calme et d'une immobilité anormale.

Prise d'une peur soudaine, elle fouilla des yeux la salle commune, regardant dans les moindres recoins un indice pouvant la renseigner sur son intuition. Mais elle ne vit rien. Perdant patience, elle se leva et chercha mieux, le tout sous le regard intrigué de Druella.

Cette dernière avait du mal à se concentrer à nouveau sur ses devoirs depuis que la brunette avait déboulé dans la salle commune à la recherche de Tom. Depuis elle semblait sur les nerfs et des cernes plus prononcées que le matin s'étalaient sous ses yeux. Elle se demandait ce qui avait pu la fatiguer à ce point en l'espace de quelques heures et ce qui pouvait bien l'angoisser autant dans la disparition de Tom. Le jeune homme avait l'habitude de disparaitre comme ça, pour des temps plus ou moins long. Il était probablement entrain de régler quelques affaires, de mettre à bien un quelconque projet ou travailler sur un sujet de magie obscure comme il en avait l'habitude…

D'habitude Eliane en profitait également pour se détendre, alors pourquoi aujourd'hui était-il si différent ?

« -Tu cherches quelque chose Eliane ?

-Hein quoi ? »

La jeune femme avait tourné la tête vers son amie si brusquement que cette dernière cru qu'elle s'était fait mal et Hermione se mit aussitôt à rougir en découvrant que Druella était là depuis le début à l'observer se lever et regarder frénétiquement les moindres recoins de la salle commune.

« -Heu nan, enfin, si mais heu c'est rien. T'inquiète pas, continue de travailler, je vais faire un tour. »

Druella la laissa faire, elle n'avait pas envie de s'en mêler. Il ne valait mieux pas se mêler des affaires de Tom Jedusor et Eliane en faisait malheureusement partie. Alors elle essaya de se concentrer à nouveau sur son devoir de métamorphose quand son amie disparue par l'arche qui marquait l'entrée dans la salle commune.

_OoOo_

Hermione avançait dans les couloirs à vive allure, marchant d'un bon pas et ouvrant à la volée toutes les portes passant à sa portée jusqu'à ce que dans un énième placard elle trouve ce qu'elle cherchait enfin. Son sang se glaça d'effroi… Et elle resta un instant tétanisé en observant une petite araignée quitter sa toile à toute vitesse, rejoignant une autre araignée courant sur le sol. Les suivants du regard elle ne tarda pas à en voir d'autres, partant toutes dans la même direction… Vers la forêt interdite… Le prédateur venait d'être réveillé… Tom avait donc ouvert la Chambre des Secrets.

Prise d'un doute soudain elle courut à toute vitesse jusqu'au deuxième étage, ouvrant la porte des toilettes des filles à la volée. La respiration courte, seul le bruit de son souffle troublait le silence. Le robinet était à sa place, et il n'y avait pas de corps au sol… Evidement, elle hésita à se gifler. Mimi était rentrée chez elle pour les vacances.

Elle s'appuya lourdement contre un lavabo, partager entre rire et colère de voir dans quel état elle s'était mise pour rien. Elle avait encore quelques jours de répit avant que le pire ne risque d'arriver. Il lui fallait s'organiser, essayer de trouver un moyen d'empêcher Tom de blesser et tuer des élèves… Elle avait sept jours avant la rentrée.

Au bout de quelques minutes à redonner un rythme normal à son cœur et sa respiration, elle se résolu à quitter les toilettes avant que Tom ne sorte et ne la surprenne. Les révélations involontaires de l'après-midi avaient déjà fait suffisamment de dégâts. Elle avait peut-être réussi à calmer Tom sur le coup mais ça ne l'empêcherait pas de se poser des questions. Et combien de temps lui faudrait-il avant de faire un lien entre « s'assurer que le temps poursuive son cours dans l'harmonie » et un voyage temporel, surtout avec l'exemple du sortilège de Salazar... Elle se demandait encore ce qui lui avait pris de dire un truc pareil tout en sachant qu'il était trop tard pour changer les choses. Il faudrait faire avec, et s'en débrouiller… Cela la terrifiait, si elle ne parvenait pas à empêcher Tom de devenir Voldemort, cela signifiait qu'il faudrait qu'elle le tue avant qu'il ne crée les horcruxes, avant sa septième année… Or elle ne voulait pas qu'il meurt…

Ce genre de pensée, si prégnante, lui faisant redécouvrir un peu plus toute l'affection qu'elle pouvait porter à Tom, avait toujours don de la déstabiliser. Comment pouvait-elle penser ça de lui après ce qu'il avait fait à Ron, à Ginny, à Harry… A tous ses proches, à Poudlard, au monde sorcier.

Elle aimait Tom, aussi dur et honteux soit-ce à admettre, mais elle tuerait Voldemort s'il le fallait…

_OoOo_

Tom vacilla un instant. Il sentit le corps du serpent le maintenir droit pour ne pas qu'il tombe.

« -Ca va Petit ? »

Il fut surprit, l'inquiétude était réelle dans le ton du serpent. Mais il ne s'attarda pas dessus pris d'un nouvel étourdissement. Son déploiement de magie un peu plus tôt avait fait taire le lien temporairement, trop perdu dans sa rage, sa frustration, il était devenu sourd aux angoisses d'Eliane.

Mais là le lien s'éveillait à nouveau dans toute sa force, et faisait couler en lui une pulsation sourde, une puissance étonnante qui lui coupait le souffle et lui en faisait perdre l'équilibre. Un sentiment si pur, se logeant dans son ventre, dans son cœur et dans sa tête. L'appel ne se faisait plus désespéré et douloureux mais si tentant, attractif et délicieux. Il sentait des picotements dans le bout de ses doigts, et dans ses jambes. Il avait l'impression qu'à l'instar des crises de la jeune femme, il lui fallait courir vers elle et l'étreindre aussi fort de possible. Non pas pour apaiser sa douleur mais pour faire exploser cette tension.

« -Je… Oui, je crois. Je dois y aller… »

Sans ouvrir les yeux, mut par le lien et tout à l'appel si doux d'Eliane, il sauta souplement par-dessus le corps du serpent et sortit sans une hésitation de la pièce. Une fois que le claquement sourd du battant qui se referme eut retenti, il se laissa aller à soulever ses paupières, ses yeux s'habituant rapidement à l'obscurité des tunnels. Il remonta d'un sort de lévitation le tuyau qu'il avait descendu un peu plus tôt et sans s'inquiéter que quelqu'un le voit il déboula dans les toilettes du deuxième étage et parti à toutes jambes là où l'appel le menait.

Grimpant quatre à quatre les marches des escaliers farceurs de Poudlard qui se dérobaient parfois sous ses pieds ou le déposait parfois dans une direction opposée à celle où il voulait aller, il perdait du temps. Un sentiment d'urgence le pris et il accéléra encore, la force des sentiments d'Eliane lui permettant de dépasser ses limites, il sentait pulser en lui l'ivresse de la vitesse, il sentait l'appel plus puissant à chaque pas l'approchant d'elle et ça lui donnait envie de rire. Ou de sourire. C'était exaltant.

_OoOo_

Il n'était plus très loin, il pouvait le sentir dans le picotement plus intense de ces mains, dans les légères étincelles de magie qui crépitaient au bout de ces doigts, à ses jambes qui accélérèrent encore. A son cœur qui battit un peu plus vite si c'était possible. Tout à l'appel, il ne se soucia pas un instant des gens pouvant le voir courir ainsi comme si sa vie en dépendait, ni même se dire qu'il était idiot d'aller ainsi à la rencontre d'une fille. Mais la puissance de l'appel… Si d'ordinaire il avait l'impression de se déliter et de mourir tant qu'il n'avait pas trouvé Eliane, là c'était comme si son existence n'avait de raison d'être qu'à ses côté, qu'avec sa peau sous ses doigts, son nez dans le parfum de ses cheveux et ses lèvres contre les siennes…

Il bifurqua au coin d'un couloir du septième étage, et il la vit enfin. Ses cheveux bruns ondulant dans son dos, sa jupe un peu plissée, sa chemise tendue par sa poitrine. Il voulu l'appeler mais une explosion de chaleur dans son ventre à cette vision lui coupa le souffle alors il se contenta d'aller vers elle en silence. Seul l'écho de ses pas résonnant dans le couloir. Elle ne se tourna pas vers lui et continua sa route. Tom la vit comme au ralenti passer le pas d'une porte et cette porte se refermer derrière elle en un léger cliquetis. Dérapant sur le sol il fit une longue glissade qui l'amena jusqu'à l'endroit exact où s'était tenu la jeune femme et comme une implosion le néant pris place dans son esprit. Le silence, le vide… Plus rien ne résonnait, plus rien ne l'appelait, il n'avait plus de raison d'être, il ne la sentait plus et sous ses yeux la porte disparu en une fraction de seconde laissant le mur à nu, vide comme lui. Comme si Eliane ne s'était jamais tenue debout dans ce couloir, comme si elle n'avait jamais existé.

Il essaya de reprendre son souffle mais il lui semblait que ses poumons sifflants n'étaient plus capable de se gonfler d'air, son cœur semblait vouloir sortir de sa cage thoracique, un point douloureux le pris aux côtes, ses jambes tremblaient et ses mains lui paraissaient glacées, inutiles, vide de toute puissance. Comment pouvait-elle lui faire goûter ça et l'en priver aussi brusquement. Elle n'avait pas le droit. Il se sentait tellement désœuvré là debout dans ce couloir du septième étage avec dans son dos Barnabas Follet et les trolls.

_OoOo_

Hermione, après avoir réalisé cette douloureuse réalité… Elle aimait Tom. Ca lui était tombé dessus un peu par hasard, mais autant qu'il pouvait être dur et la blesser parfois, jamais elle n'avait eu quelqu'un avec qui partager ses connaissances. Qui la fasse se sentir si femme, si fière. Grace à lui, elle pouvait révéler des parts d'elle qu'elle avait du cacher avec Harry et Ron. Elle était reconnue pour sa valeur, sa puissance, sa force de caractère et cela lui avait donné un statut particulier au sein des verts et argents et ce n'était pas parce qu'elle était amie avec Tom comme elle avait pu l'être avec Harry, mais parce qu'elle l'avait défié, regardé droit dans les yeux sans peur et qu'elle en était sortie, si ce n'est vainqueur, ex-æquo avec lui. Il la stimulait intellectuellement, il représentait un défi permanent, il était divinement beau et avait une telle prestance ! Et par-dessus tout, il y avait le lien qui permettait au jeune homme de toujours être là lorsqu'elle en avait vraiment besoin. Avec lui elle n'était plus jamais seule et l'étreinte de ses bras lui était devenue indispensable…

C'était une révélation dur à avaler, mais c'était là et tellement fort, tellement puissant. Qu'en dirait-il ? Parce qu'il était sûr qu'elle ne pourrait pas lui cacher, il devait d'ailleurs être au courant. Cela criait si fort dans sa tête que Tom ne devait plus entendre que ça par le lien. Il lui en voudrait probablement de ressentir si fort mais elle n'arrivait pas à se contenir. Ca lui donnait envie de crier, de courir, et une fois n'est pas coutume, de fuir… Alors elle fit ce qu'elle avait toujours fait dans ces moments là.

Un aller retour, _un endroit tranquille_, deux allers retour, _où je serais en sécurité_, trois allers retour, _et où personne ne pourra me déranger_.

Elle ouvrit la porte d'une main tremblante, ignorant le bruit de pas qui semblait s'élever à quelques couloirs de là et s'approcher rapidement. Elle prit une grande inspiration et s'avança à pas lent dans la pièce.

C'était une pièce plutôt petite, chaleureuse et douillette, avec une grande cheminée et des coussins à foison. Et dans le coin qui semblait le plus confortable, un immense plaid en polaire à rayures bariolées était plié et dessus reposait son vieux nounours. Celui qu'elle avait abandonné à partant à Poudlard en première année mais qu'elle avait retrouvé chaque été avec plaisir. Ce vieux camarade de chambrée qui avait recueillit tous ses secrets de petite fille et qui l'avait sans faillir une seule fois, protégée des monstres et des mauvais rêves.

Elle s'enroula prestement dans la couverture, serrant contre son cœur la peluche qui sentait cette odeur si particulière de vieux parfum et de poussière. Exactement comme la dernière fois qu'elle avait plongé son nez dans ses poils bruns après sa sixième année alors qu'elle préparait son sac pour la chasse aux horcruxes…

Et ne dérogeant pas à son habitude, elle lui raconta tout ce qui s'était passé depuis la dernière fois, pleurant ou riant selon les moments, avant de s'endormir épuisée par toutes ces émotions.

* * *

Alors? J'essaie de vous poster la suite très bientôt et d'ici 15 jours max!


	38. 37 – Les Plans de Tom Jedusor…

Salut vous!

Voilà, bon je fais vite parce que ça prend mille ans de charger une page ici (je vous poste ce chapitre depuis Mayotte, j'y ai finalement une connexion internet mais le retour au bas débit c'est très dur à vivre... Ce que ça peut être leeeeeeeent x_x) Désolée pour le retard, je pensais avoir une connexion internet rapide dans ma nouvelle habitation, ce ne fut pas le cas, puis le voyage est arrivé super vite et me voilà. Je ne pense pas poster régulièrement ici, ça va dépendre de la pluie, de mon père et de ma motivation. Donc comptez sur des chapitres réguliers vraiment à partir de Janvier après les fêtes.

Je ne fais pas de RàR, c'est trop galère d'ouvrir plusieurs pages tellement la connexion rame trop, alors désolée pour ceux qui m'ont posté de longues reviews pleines de questions, je me contenterai pour l'instant d'un immense merci, mais ça ne rend pas bien compte d'à quel point vos compliments et vos encouragement me transportent de joie. Et si la réponse à vos question n'est pas dans ce chapitre, je vous répond dès que possible après mon retour en métropole.

Désolée le chapitre est un peu court, j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même... Et j'ai pas trop eut le temps de me relire, désolée s'il s'avère plein de fautes.

* * *

_OoOo – 37 – Les Plans de Tom Jedusor… oOoO_

Le parc était silencieux, l'hiver avait fait fuir les oiseaux vers des contrées plus accueillantes et les rares restants semblaient s'être concertés pour ne pas briser la quiétude ambiante. Les vacances et le froid avaient fait fuir les étudiants et pas un souffle ne venait agiter les branchages. Le soleil pourtant tiède sur la peau ne parvenait pas à réchauffer l'air glacé.

Chaudement pelotonnée dans une cape fourrée, un lourd bonnet en laine, des gants bien chaud et une écharpe encore bien longue malgré les quatre tours qu'elle avait déjà fait autour de son cou, elle se perdait dans le paysage paisible s'offrant à son regard. Une couche de glace commençait à se former sur les rives du lac, s'agrandissant chaque jour vers son cœur pour l'enfermer tandis que la neige recouvrait tout le reste. La lumière rouge et dorée de cette fin d'après-midi conférait une allure idyllique aux plaines entourant l'école et donnait aux arbres immenses et sombres de la forêt interdite des airs bien trompeurs de bois enchantés…

Elle s'était réveillée quelques temps auparavant dans la salle sur demande, toute engourdie de sa sieste improvisée, elle avait métamorphosé ses habits, n'ayant pas le courage de repasser par la salle commune et de risquer d'y croiser Tom ou Druella et elle profitait des derniers rayons du soleil pour admirer le parc de l'école…

OoOo

Le silence dans le couloir et dans sa tête lui parut bien plus assourdissant que n'importe quel son. Que faisait-il là exactement, debout dans ce couloir à essayer de retrouver son souffle ? La puissance dégagé par l'affection d'Eliane méritait-elle vraiment un comportement si emporté ?

Il observa ses mains, si pâles, longues et fines. Il serra les poings un bref instant avant les relâcher, il observa ses muscles se tendre et se détendre au fil des mouvements, ses veines saillir, sa peau se tirer et se plisser… Il se rappelait les étincelles de magie grésillant avec de plus en plus d'intensité, ce crépitement de magie brute au bout de ses doigts croissant plus il s'approchait d'elle. Comment du jour au lendemain, une simple émotion avait pu provoquer un tel phénomène en lui ? Quelle puissance recélait ces sentiments qu'il ne comprenait pas… Il observa le mur une dernière fois, l'alternance parfaite des pierres ne laissant aucunement deviner l'existence possible d'une porte à cet endroit. Il se demanda comment une jeune fille fraîchement arrivée à Poudlard pouvait connaître des passages secrets lui étant inconnus. Pas qu'il pense les avoir tous trouvé, mais il en avait découvert un certain nombre en cherchant la Chambre des Secrets. Et pour l'avoir souvent suivie, elle n'avait jamais eu l'air de chercher des lieux secrets.

Mais finalement le plus étrange dans tout ça était le silence du lien. Il le sentait toujours présent en lui, ancré quelque part dans sa tête, mais muet. Et c'était une expérience vraiment particulière que de se retrouver à nouveau seul en lui, cela ne lui étant pas arrivé depuis près de quatre mois. Et cette paix retrouvée lui permit de réfléchir pour de bon, chaque fois qu'il avait voulu se plonger dans ses divers projets, Eliane avait été là pour le parasiter. Mais pour l'instant, avec le lien réduit au silence, il pu enfin élaborer ses plans tranquillement…

De vieilles idées que le sortilège d'oubli avait atténuées revenaient, des histoires d'un temps désormais révolu se superposaient avec les évènements réels de cette dimension temporelle. Et cela embrouillait ses pensées, ses souvenirs, ses idées et le faisait bénir une fois de plus de silence dans sa tête parce que devoir supporter les états d'âmes d'Eliane en plus de cet imbroglio de pensée aurait tout simplement été impossible.

En l'espace de quelques heures beaucoup de choses s'étaient produites, le retour de ses souvenirs, le Basilic et la puissance des sentiments d'Eliane. Tout ça demandait réflexion et organisation. Il ne doutait pas que lorsqu'Eliane reviendrait de là où elle était, le lien ferait de même. Il fallait donc qu'il en profite et revoit ses plans en fonctions des nouvelles données dont il disposait depuis peu.

OoOo

Tom ne s'était jamais voilé la face, depuis ses premiers jours à Poudlard, les bastonnades et les moqueries l'avaient résolu à dominer un jour toute cette bande d'idiots mais aussi tous les autres… Ceux ne disant rien, comme ceux participant. Certes avec le temps il avait prouvé sa supériorité. Il les avait fait taire. Il les avait surpassés… Mais ce n'était pas assez. Il voulait les voir ramper, faire de leurs vies un enfer, qu'ils sachent qu'ils avaient attaqué la mauvaise personne et qu'ils le paient. Etre le meilleur élève ne suffisait pas. Il fallait voir plus grand, à l'échelle de la société. Pas question de les laisser s'en sortir sous peine que l'école était finie. Il dominerait le monde sorcier, il leur ferait regretter leurs actions et dirigerait le pays jusqu'à la fin. Il vaincrait la mort et tout lui appartiendrait. Pour réaliser son plan, il lui fallait deux choses.

Dans un premier temps : des alliés de poids. Pour cela Serpentard était la maison idéale à côtoyer… Chaque enfant venait de familles riches et puissantes, que ce soit celles implantées au Ministère de la Magie, manipulant les dirigeants dans l'ombre comme leurs marionnettes, où celles détenant les entreprises les plus importantes du monde sorciers. Avoir ces familles dans la poche c'était bénéficier d'un appui politique et financier indispensable.

Pour aboutir à une telle alliance, il lui faudrait offrir à ces familles de sang pur la seule chose que leur influence et la richesse ne suffisait pas à obtenir… La suprématie totale des sangs purs.

S'il détruisait moldus, sangs de bourbe et sangs mêlés, le plein pouvoir reviendrait à nouveau aux familles ancestrales, écrasées à l'heure actuelle, par la pression constante et de plus en plus forte des sous races. Dans les salons sombres et enfumés, le soir, il se murmurait ce genre de rumeur, cette envie de les voir disparaitre. Il leur suffirait d'un leader pour les pousser à l'action.

Dans un second temps, il lui fallait la puissance et l'immortalité. Il avait d'abord pensé trouver cela dans la magie noire, mais le souvenir de ses doigts crépitant de magie le laissa penser qu'Eliane pouvait être une bien meilleure solution… Et elle avait même déjà parlé de vaincre la mort.

Personne n'ayant la preuve qu'il parlait bien Fourchelang, il pourrait bien convaincre le Basilic de pétrifier ou tuer un ou deux élèves de sous race afin de provoquer chez les sangs purs le désir plus pressant de voir les moldus et sangs impurs disparaitre. Leur donner le goût du sang pour qu'ils soient plus malléables quand il irait leur présenter son plan.

Qui, en plus, penserait qu'un Basilic pouvait être caché dans les sous-sols de Poudlard. La peur que cela allait provoquer serait idéale pour détourner l'attention des plus curieux et attirer celle de ceux dont il aurait besoin au sein de l'école. Dumbledore étant dans la confidence, il serait son plus grand danger mais comme Tom n'avait jamais ouvertement parlé Fourchelang devant lui, le professeur ne pourrait que le soupçonner si la rumeur d'un Basilic venait malgré tout à naître. L'intelligence du Basilic lui permettrait de planifier à l'avance les attaques et il pourrait donc être vu pendant celles-ci, l'innocentant forcément et il avait d'ors et déjà sa petite idée concernant un bouc émissaire si jamais cela s'avérait nécessaire.

En parallèle il demanderait à Eliane de lui parler plus en avant de ses théories et ce ne serait pas dur de la convaincre de s'entrainer avec lui. Et pour le lien… Il fallait qu'il comprenne d'où venait la puissance de cette émotion qu'elle ressentait. Il lui faudrait l'entretenir. Il ferait tout pour qu'elle perdure, avec toujours autant de force. Il la manipulerait, la séduirait et lui ferait croire à une réciprocité pour que jamais cela ne s'essouffle. Et cela lui laissait le temps d'en déceler les mécanismes afin de bénéficier de toute cette puissance en permanence… Et de vaincre la mort.

OoOo

La grande horloge de Poudlard sonna l'heure du repas, sortant Ton et Eliane de leurs pensées respectives. Une fois encore, sachant qu'ils allaient bientôt retrouver la présence des professeurs et des autres étudiants, leurs visages se fermèrent, leurs traits se lissèrent, retrouvant l'indifférence froide qui caractérisait leur masque. Nul n'aurait pu se douter qu'ils étaient chacun passés par des extrêmes en pensée ou en acte quelques temps auparavant, que cette journée en apparence banale avait finalement été l'objet de révélations si graves que personne ne pouvait savoir de quoi l'avenir serait fait.

OoOo

Albus Dumbledore tournait en rond dans son bureau, glissant régulièrement ses doigts dans sa barbe rousse, pensif… Lui qui voyait d'ordinaire clairement dans le cœur des gens, au point de presque toujours connaître leurs intentions, se retrouvait perdu dans le noir de deux étudiants qui masquaient en permanence leurs émotions et disposaient de barrières mentales solides.

Celle de Tom naturellement infranchissable et celle d'Hermione, passables mais trop puissante pour que ça puisse être fait sans qu'elle le remarque. Et si jamais il prenait ce risque, il n'y avait aucun doute quand au fait qu'elle sache comment ne pas lui montrer ce qu'il cherchait le temps de le repousser.

Il ne maitrisait rien et cela l'inquiétait, il n'avait pas moyen de connaître leurs intentions, même leurs amis et connaissances respectives ne savait rien. Etait-il vraiment censé faire confiance à cette fille sortie de nulle par qui lui affirmait travailler pour le bien alors qu'elle semblait si attachée à Tom et qu'elle disposait d'une telle puissance…? Et si finalement elle se ralliait à lui… Qu'adviendrait-il du monde sorcier ? Qui aurait assez de force pour les arrêter ?

D'un autre côté… S'il écartait la jeune fille alors que Tom s'adoucissait effectivement à son contact, cela ne serait-il pas faire pire que mieux ? Il n'y avait malheureusement aucun moyen de savoir comment aurait été Tom sans Eliane à ses côtés.

Il se pinça l'arrête du nez en soupirant, il n'aimait pas se sentir ainsi hors-jeu, il se sentait impuissant et il n'était pas homme à rester indifférent au fait de ne pas savoir ce que l'avenir réservait.

OoOo

Le repas dans la grande salle se passa dans une ambiance tendue. Tom et Eliane s'évitait autant qu'on peut le faire en étant installé à la même table. Dumbledore n'avait pas le courage de détendre l'atmosphère et son regard ne pétillait pas ce soir là. Le reste des étudiants faisait du coup profil bas et les discussions se faisait en aparté et en chuchotant. Même Druella n'arrivait pas à garder sa pêche habituelle.

Elle s'inquiétait de n'avoir toujours pas de nouvelles d'Anita et cette dernière lui manquait. Elle s'était dit qu'avec Eliane à l'école ça irait, mais elle l'avait quasiment pas vue de la journée, elle avait été bizarre lors de leurs rares instants ensembles et de toutes façons ce n'était pas pareil qu'avec Anita. Anita et elle c'était depuis toujours et pour toujours, quoiqu'en dise les conventions sociales des sangs purs. Elle s'étaient juré que rien ne viendrait briser leur amitié et Druella tenait toujours ses promesses. Eliane, finalement, Druella ne la connaissait pas tant que ça… Et elle était bizarre. Gentille, attentionnée la plupart du temps, mais si différente quand il s'agissait de Tom, si secrète quand à son passé même depuis qu'ils savaient pour le massacre de ses anciens amis.

De son côté Tom attendait patiemment la fin du repas en scrutant les émotions d'Eliane, elle était calme, presque silencieuse finalement, comme apaisée. Cela était plutôt une bonne nouvelle pour l'instant, il pourrait prendre le temps de l'approcher en douceur pour que son changement d'attitude envers elle ne soit pas décelable. Il savait qu'il allait devoir faire preuve de patience avant que ne se réitère l'expérience de l'après-midi. La sensation de puissance qu'il avait ressentie lui manquait déjà mais le fait de savoir une telle réserve à portée de main était rassurant. Et puis comme ça, cela lui laisserait le temps de voir le Basilic et de le convaincre de le suivre dans ses plans, mais aussi de parler un peu avec les élèves de Serpentard pour les rallier à sa cause et les pousser à convaincre leurs familles de l'aider quand viendrait l'heure. Tout cela prendrait du temps, ce serait probablement d'âpres négociations où il serait obligé de faire preuve d'un peu de diplomatie pour ne pas froisser les égos des chefs de famille et les deux ans d'école restant ne seraient pas de trop pour étendre son réseau de connaissance à l'extérieur pour être prêt à passer à l'action dès sa sortie de Poudlard. Il profiterait des vacances d'étés pour rencontrer en face et signer les accords passés durant l'année. Tout cela promettait d'être passionnant !

* * *

So?


	39. 38  Mariages arrangés

Hey! Salut tout le monde!  
Me voici de retour, en France, installée, avec une connexion internet et pas malade! Un peu de boulot et du temps pour écrire! Normalement, si je ne passe pas tout mon temps sur Minecraft, LoL et Skyrim, je devrais poster des chapitres régulièrement! Surtout que pendant mon voyage j'en ai écrit quelques un d'avance... Et d'ailleurs je pense qu'il ne devrait pas rester plus de 15 chapitres avant la fin... Ptet même moins...  
En tous cas, j'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes! que vous avez eu des beaux cadeaux et pas la gastro! Et que l'année à venir se profile bien! (Faut essayer d'en profiter avant l'apocalypse^^)

Sinon comme promis, les RàR pour les deux précédents chapitres. En tous cas j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à lire toutes vos reviews pendant mon voyage. Un peu depuis Mayotte, un peu depuis Madagascar quand j'avais le temps et internet... Un grand merci à tous et toutes!  
**Georgiana-Black,** merci pour ta compréhension et tes compliments! J'espère que cette suite te plaira toujours et dorénavant je devrais vraiment réussir à tenir le délais des 15 jours (mieux vaut tard que jamais^^)  
**mariie**, j'espère ne pas avoir trop douché ton enthousiasme du chapitre 36 avec les évènement du chapitre 37 parce que c'était cool à lire et ça m'a fait plaisir de voir que ça t'avais tant plu! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira! :D  
**ella**, merci! J'espère que la suite te plait toujours :)  
**CreAamiiiiiXx**, j'adore ta review sur le chapitre 36 (quoi j'en ai pas au 37, ça mériterai presque une petite malédiction aussi tient!) Tant pis pour les malédictions, je fais ce que je peux. Mais là j'ai fait un peu plus long et les suivants seront aussi un peu plus long. Bon ça doit se tenir à une différence de 500 mots je crois mais c'est déjà ça^^ En tout cas j'espère que l'histoire va continuer à t'accrocher comme ça et que tu auras toujours plaisir à la lire!  
**raaving-mad**, désolée pour la suite qui s'est un peu faite attendre (et qui risque de pas satisfaire ta curiosité) j'espère que ça te plaira!  
**Lucille**, contente d'être de retour ;) Et je la finirai cette fic! Coute que coute!  
**Imxjustxme**, alors oui je suis bien Jalina sur HPF, pas d'affolement mais c'est bien de m'en avoir fait la remarque! Le plagiat c'est le mal. Sinon oui ça va mieux! Sinon bah je trouve ça trop cool que tous mes chapitres soient tes favoris, c'est assez flatteur ;) Et puis que nos visions de Tom concordent c'est encore mieux! Je me suis quand même décidée à écrire une fic longue sur lui quand j'en ai eu trop marre de lire des fic où il se transformait en bisounours dès le deuxième chapitre^^ Bon celui à venir risque de pas être ton préféré, y a pas trop Tom dedans, mais ça me paraissait nécessaire après toutes ces émotions. J'espère que ça te plaira quand même.  
**Serleena**, de rien pour cette fic, c'est un plaisir de l'écrire et surtout de l'écrire pour toi/vous/les lecteurs! J'aime bien que le doute continue de planer sur Tom après 37 chapitres, j'espère que ça ne lasse pas trop, mais c'est un personnage tellement complexe... J'espère que cette suite te plaira toujours! Merci!  
**Rukie-chan**, merci pour tes reviews! Et ouais, les problèmes arrivent comme tu dis ;) Pas trop pour ce chapitre en revanche mais j'espère qu'il te plaira quand même!  
**Lavouille**, XD comment je faaaais, y a trop de questiooons XD Mais n'empêche j'adore tes reviews et voir comment tu vois plein de détails que je glisse exprès et que tu te prends la tête du coup. Je trouve ça excellent! Je ne vais pas répondre à tes question sur Charlus, mais sache que le chapitre 39 s'intitule "Charlus Potter". Y a quand même la majorité de tes questions qui verront arriver leur réponses au fil des chapitres. Après pour ce qui est des états d'âmes d'Hermione ou Tom, je ne raconte pas tout. Mais sûr que c'est pas facile tous les jours pour Hermione mais avec le temps et l'idée que le futur qu'elle a connu se réécrit chaque jour, ça l'aide à tenir. Et Tom bah tu verras ;) Je ne dis rien pour Anita, le titre (et le texte) de ce chapitre est assez évocateur de ce qu'il va suivre. Pour le reste, soit patiente ;)  
**BlueFlocon**, wow, j'avoue que je ne sais pas trop que dire de plus. Je suis contente que mes chapitre te plaise toujours et que tu prennes le temps de me dire quels passages en particuliers et aussi sur lesquels tu as buté. Pour ce qui est de la phrase "pour que le temps poursuive son cours dans l'harmonie" j'avoue que ce n'était pas très malin, mais c'est sortit tout seul du clavier et du coup faut que je me dépatouille avec l'impulsivité soudaine d'Hermione. Je vais essayer de faire ça bien ;) Et donc j'espère que la suite te plaira! :)  
**Vilenia**, je ne te dis rien pour la suite, mais Dumbledore ne sera pas oublié c'est sûr. Merci pour ta review, tes compliments. Pour ce qui est de mes autres fics, elles datent un peu et je pense que le style s'en ressent un peu ;)

Un petit merci aussi à tous ceux qui ont mit ma fic en favori ou en alerte! N'hésitez pas à me dire aussi ce que vous en pensez!

Sur ce je vous laisse avec ce chapitre, un peu de transition je crois mais qui permet de se remettre dans le bain tranquillement parce que y a quelques trucs que je vous ai préparé pour la suite qui demandent d'être bien installé ;) Donc tout en douceur pour cette fois et ça commence vraiment la prochaine fois !  
Bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

OoOo - 38 - Mariages Arrangés oOoO

On était le 5 janvier et le dortoir des cinquièmes années de Serpentard, bien qu'à moitié vide, frémissait sous l'agitation de ses occupantes. Druella, Walburga et Hermione s'activaient à ranger le désordre qu'elles avaient laissé s'étendre pendant les vacances. Leurs camarades de chambrée arriveraient dans la soirée et elles se devaient de remettre en ordre la pièce.

Hermione était soulagée que les cours reprennent. Les premiers jours de vacances avaient été bien trop chargés en émotion à son goût. Et les derniers s'étaient écoulés dans une langueur étrange. Elle avait dormi plus que d'ordinaire et les journées lui étaient apparues creuses et ternes. Faites de longues sessions de devoir et de sieste dans la quiétude de la salle commune presque vide. Elle n'avait plus eu de débordement émotif, Tom ni ne l'ignorait, ni ne l'abordait et il avait quasiment toujours été dans les parages. Pas de disparition de plusieurs heures inquiétantes. C'était à la fois reposant et bizarre. Elle se sentait comme engourdie. La rentrée et la reprise des cours remettraient un peu de rythme dans sa vie plutôt que de se laisser engluer comme ça dans la paresse.

Druella était surexcité à l'idée de retrouver sa meilleure amie. Hermione émettait plus de réserve mais elle était contente aussi. Le château manquait de vie sans tous ses étudiants.

OoOo

L'heure du repas les trouva attablés sur les tables enfin remises à leurs places habituelles, et attendant fébrilement l'arrivée des autres étudiants. Bientôt les portes de la grande salle déversèrent un flot continu d'adolescent tandis que s'élevait ici et là quelques exclamations de joie lors des retrouvailles. Anita eut à peine le temps de s'asseoir à côté de Druella que celle-ci lui sauta dans les bras.

« -Oh Anita ! Je suis désolée ! Ca va ? Tu vas bien ? Je me suis tellement inquiétée et on ne recevait pas de nouvelles… »

La blonde eut un sourire contrit et jeta un coup d'œil vers l'avant. Interceptant ce regard Eliane vit qu'Abraxas s'était installé en face d'elles trois et il hocha légèrement la tête avant de reprendre sa conversation avec un Thomas à l'air sombre. Elle questionna les garçons du regard en articulant un « qu'est-ce que ne va pas ? » muet.

Druella et Anita étant bien trop occupées à s'échanger des messes basses pour remarquer quoique ce soit. Et tandis qu'Abraxas soupirait et se raclait la gorge, la brunette avisa Charlus Potter qui regagnait sa table, il sourit lorsqu'il la remarqua et elle répondit par un hochement de tête franc.

« -Cette année, Eliane, marque un tournant décisif dans nos vies à tous. Et cela fait des heureux et des déçus. »

Elle hocha la tête comprenant de quoi il voulait parler. Quand Hermione avait demandé à Druella pourquoi l'annonce des mariages n'attendait pas la fin de leur scolarité, cette dernière lui avait rétorqué que c'était pour éviter que leurs pulsions adolescentes ne viennent tout ruiner. Il était de coutume que les jeunes filles arrivent vierges à leur mariage. Or c'était vers quinze ans que s'éveillaient souvent les premières passions. Leur rappeler à tous leurs responsabilités dans l'affaire, leur engagement – même si involontaire – était une façon comme une autre de calmer leurs ardeurs.

Le voyant parti pour lui expliquer toute la situation, alors que Druella l'avait déjà informée de tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir, elle s'empressa de le couper. Dans un sens elle était inquiète pour Thomas vu son air mais rassurée de se dire qu'il ne s'agissait « que » de ça.

« -Et donc, quels couples ont donné les négociations ? » Demanda-t-elle sous le regard curieux et approbateur de la brune qui s'intéressait dorénavant à la conversation, depuis qu'Anita lui avait fait signe d'écouter pour obtenir les éclaircissements qu'elle attendait.

Jetant un regard à l'entour, Abraxas vit qu'il n'y avait personne pour écouter. Maria et Charlotte faisait rempart d'un côté et leurs airs beaucoup moins cruches que d'ordinaire confirmaient ce qu'il soupçonnait. Elles savaient. Le contraire eut été surprenant vu le nombre de fois où il avait croisé leurs parents durant les diverses réceptions auxquelles il avait du assister durant les vacances.

De l'autre côté Tom et Eliane terrifiaient tellement les élèves plus jeunes qu'une distance suffisante les séparait des autres. Abraxas ne se sentait pas la force de demander à Tom de partir. Il n'était pas censé raconter ça dans la grande salle, mais bon Druella, Anita, Thomas et lui étaient concernés, et il avait toute confiance en Eliane, elle ne répèterait pas à tors et à travers ce qui serait dit ce soir. Seul restait Tom, mais il savait bien que le jeune homme finirait par savoir de toutes façons. Il savait toujours tout. Et le blond, tant qu'à faire, préférait qu'aucun étudiant ne soit torturé pour arriver à cette fin...

« -On est pas censé en parler. Les nouvelles fiançailles seront toutes publiées peu à peu au cours de l'année et la presse ne doit pas en avoir vent avant. C'est un peu idiot, la moitié du monde sorcier sait très bien que les décisions sont quasiment toutes prises le même soir, mais les apparences veulent qu'on fasse passer ça pour une sorte de hasard. A croire que nos parents ont honte de nous assembler comme on peut croiser deux races de dragons pour en créer une nouvelle plus belle et plus performante. »

Hermione écoutait attentivement ce discours que beaucoup d'étudiants semblaient approuver en général. Mais cette vision des choses, rebelle et novatrice, semblait disparaître dès la fin de leur adolescence.

« -Bref, Anita et moi avons intérêt à ne pas nous disputer sinon on risque de trouver nos épousailles longues. Thomas se marie avec une française qu'il ne connait pas et qui n'a pour le moment que huit ans… Maria épousera William. Charlotte un jeune veuf, il a une bonne position mais quinze ans de plus qu'elle. » La blonde en question sembla se ratatiner à cette annonce tandis que Maria regardait William, la grosse brute de leur année, avec un mélange de gêne et de dégoût.

« -Et… Et moi ? » Questionna prudemment Druella. Le blond passa une main sur sa nuque, signe de gêne chez lui, et la brunette blêmit aussitôt.

« -Toi et Walburga, vous vous partagez les deux cousins Black entrés à Poudlard cette année. »

Tous le groupe jeta un œil aux deux élèves concernés. Du haut de leurs onze ans, ils avaient vraiment l'air d'enfants plus que de futurs maris. Elle grimaça légèrement, hocha résolument la tête et leva un regard désolée vers Thomas qui haussa fatalement des épaules. Puis se tournant vers Abraxas et Anita, elle leur sourit. Heureuse de savoir que ses amis épousaient quelqu'un qu'ils connaissaient, un ami. Et à défaut d'amour, l'amitié était ce que les jeunes fiancés pouvaient espérer de mieux pour l'avenir de leurs relations respectives.

OoOo

« -Eh ben… » Souffla Hermione tout de même un peu déstabilisée par les dernières nouvelles. Tom n'avait pas ouvert la bouche mais avait écouté le tout très attentivement. Grâce à Eliane, il se retrouvait proche de ses amis et il voyait plutôt d'un bon œil l'alliance des familles Malefoy et Verdier, ainsi que Rosier et Black. Et le fait que Jenkins fasse désormais le lien avec une partie de l'aristocratie française pourrait également avoir son utilité.

Il sentait Eliane troublée, gênée par la fatalité avec laquelle ses amis prenaient les choses. Il savait la jeune femme bien trop fière et indépendante pour accepter les choses aussi facilement si elle avait du être à leur place et ça lui plaisait. Il avait beau trouver tout cela très pratique, il méprisait tout de même la docilité de ces gosses incapables de tenir tête à leurs parents. Acceptant insultes, dénigrement et mariages arrangés sans broncher. Sagement soumis… Et il profiterait de cette faiblesse pour les soumettre à sa cause, sous son pouvoir.

Eliane… S'il voulait l'avoir à ses côtés, il savait qu'il allait falloir la jouer fine.

Un petit sourire d'anticipation lui échappa. Hermione juste en face de lui n'en perdit pas une miette. Aussitôt son cœur se mit à battre un peu plus vite et Tom pu sentir une vague d'affection déferler en lui à travers le lien. Intéressant… il faudrait qu'il songe à sourire un peu plus si ça déclenchait ce genre de réaction chez la brunette.

Hermione remarqua rapidement que le regard de Tom sur elle avait changé et elle rougit légèrement de s'être fait prendre. Evidemment que Tom avait dû sentir son attendrissement et la vague d'amour qu'avait éveillé en elle le fait de le voir sourire. Même si elle se demandait quelle pensée avait bien pu provoquer une telle manifestation sur son visage de pierre.

Elle préféra se détourner du jeune homme et elle laissa son regard se perdre dans l'immensité de la grande salle, glisser de table en table. D'autres étudiants de leur année semblaient moroses, comme quoi ça ne touchait pas que les enfants de sang-pur de Serpentard.

En passant sur Charlus à la table des rouge et or qui essayait de faire rire une jeune fille qu'elle croisait parfois en étude de rune, elle se souvint de ce que Druella lui avait dit alors qu'elles reparlaient un soir, pour la énième fois, du comportement étrange qu'avait eut le Gryffondor lors du bal de Noël : il était promis à Doréa Black de deux ans son ainée. La famille Black était étendue, certes, mais finalement lui, Walburga et Druella allaient faire partie de la même famille. James et Sirius, s'ils n'avaient pas grandit dans la même ambiance familiale, n'étaient finalement que des cousins un peu éloignés.

Et c'était vraiment maintenant, en côtoyant tous ces gens, les aïeuls de ses camarades d'avant, qu'elle voyait à quels points ses compagnons d'écoles avaient été liés entre eux par le sang. Même Harry et Ron, Neville, Drago… Et finalement, sans raison, alors que ça n'avait jamais compté avant, ni pour elle, ni pour ses amis, elle se sentie exclue et seule.

A peu près au même instant elle se senti vraiment débile d'avoir ce genre de pensée et elle envoya un petit sourire contrit à Tom en se calmant.

OoOo

Le repas se termina dans le calme. Et alors que le dessert apparaissait sur les tables, une tarte tatin qui ravit Hermione d'avance, le directeur se leva et réclama l'attention de tous.

« -Mes chers élèves, vous me voyez heureux de vous retrouver tous à Poudlard suite à ces vacances. J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes et que vous êtes tous bien en forme car je me permets de vous interrompre dans votre repas et vos retrouvailles pour vous rappeler que notre grand tournoi de duel débute dès ce samedi avec des combats par ordre croissant d'année. Nous aurons donc l'occasion de voir les premières années et s'il reste du temps, une partie des deuxièmes années. Un planning regroupant les journées de tournois et les sorties à pré-au-lard pour les mois à venir sera affiché dans le grand hall et dans toutes les salles communes dès demain matin ! Sur ce je vous souhaite une très bonne reprise des cours ! »

Hermione avait si soudainement relevé la tête à la mention du tournoi qu'elle s'était fait mal à la nuque… Elle jeta un œil à ses amis autour d'elle. Le tournoi lui était complètement sorti de la tête suite aux résultats provoqués par leur dernier entrainement.

Devait-elle abandonner pour éviter qu'un incident du même acabit ne se reproduise… ? Elle était sur le point de faire part de cette réflexion à ses amis quand Tom prit la parole pour la première fois de la soirée.

« -Von Dort, ne t'avise pas de te défiler sous prétexte de m'avoir surpris la dernière fois… J'ai une revanche à prendre. »

Personne n'osa ajouter quoique ce soit mais les expressions des autres lui assuraient qu'ils étaient parfaitement d'accord avec les paroles du prince de Serpentard. Elle avait toute sa place dans ce tournoi et ils savaient bien qu'elle aussi avait été prise par surprise la dernière fois. Il ne faisait nul doute qu'elle saurait se contrôler cette fois-ci, si quoique ce soit de similaire devait survenir.

Même Abraxas et Thomas partageaient cet avis malgré les réticences qu'ils avaient eut à lui pardonner son débordement de magie quelques semaines plus tôt. Mais ils avaient finis par en discuter entre eux les quelques fois où ils s'étaient croisés aux détours d'une soirée mondaine ennuyeuse et ils avaient fini par lui accorder leur pardon. Ce qui avait surtout convaincu les deux garçons, outre ses excuses ne manquant pas de sincérité, c'était les cadeaux de Noël qu'elle leur avait offert. Rien d'ostensible, rien d'onéreux destiné à se faire bien voir et à acheter leur pardon… Non, des cadeaux pensés avec affection pour correspondre à leurs passions respectives, et les cadeaux qu'elle avait offerts aux filles confirmaient cette idée. Elle n'avait pas voulu les acheter, mais leur montrer qu'ils comptaient pour elle, qu'elle leur portait attention et qu'elle les appréciait suffisamment pour s'intéresser à eux et à leurs rêves.

En cette période un peu dure où chacun d'eux voyait se dissiper les dernières senteurs de l'enfance et de l'innocence et se retrouvait catapulté dans le monde des adultes, ce rappel de leurs passion, de leurs rêve, de ce qui faisait de chacun d'eux un individu à part entière, s'avérait être comme une bouffée d'air frais, un souffle apaisant leur donnant un peu de force pour affronter les épreuves de leur nouvelle vie d'adulte sans faillir.

OoOo

Au même titre que Tom quelques mois auparavant, Abraxas se fit la réflexion que sans Eliane et sans sa présence parmi eux, il n'en serait pas là avec Anita. C'était la brune qui lui avait soufflé d'inviter la blonde au bal, lui assurant de façon discrète qu'il ne serait pas rejeté. Et il en allait de même pour Thomas et Druella. Ca pouvait paraitre dur comme ça puisque leurs mariages les poussaient à se séparer, mais finalement cela leur avait permis de goûter au moins une fois aux joies d'une relation insouciante et librement consentie. Et probablement que sans elle, tout les quatre ne prendraient pas la nouvelle de leurs futurs mariages avec une telle maturité.

Ce qu'elle leur avait fait voir, bien qu'involontairement, de son passé au travers de l'épouvantard, et sa façon d'être, d'avoir toujours confiance en ce que l'avenir réservait malgré tout ce qu'elle avait perdu, sa capacité à tenir tête à Tom Jedusor, et de l'égaler parfois de froideur et d'indifférence, tout en aidant quiconque venait l'aborder, faisant fi du sang, du rang et des maisons… Tout cela leur montrait d'une certaine manière qu'il y avait pire drame dans la vie qu'un mariage arrangé… mais aussi que quoiqu'il arrive, c'était à eux de décider de quoi leur lendemain serait fait.

Il était finalement heureux que cette fille ait croisé leur chemin. C'était une amie précieuse.

Le sourire éclatant qu'offrit alors Abraxas à Hermione la déstabilisa un instant. A croire que c'était la soirée des sourires inattendus. Profitant d'une discussion animée entre Thomas et les deux autres jeunes filles, le blond adressa à la brune encore un peu estomaquée quelques mots muettement articulés. « Merci pour tout. Je t'ai pardonné. Et je suis heureux que tu sois notre amie. »

Hermione fini par comprendre toute la phrase et fut émue de cette déclaration aussi soudaine qu'inattendue. Elle lui rendit alors un sourire éclatant, ses yeux brillants légèrement. Elle ne put répondre qu'un « merci » tout aussi muet et qui ne rendait, malheureusement, pas bien compte de toute sa gratitude.

OoOo

Le repas se termina rapidement après l'intervention du directeur et les étudiants ne tardèrent pas à regagner leur lit, épuisé pour la majorité par le voyage. Et les cours reprenaient dès le lendemain.

Pourtant dès qu'elles furent bien installées dans leur dortoir, aucune des trois membres de leur trio d'argent n'eut envie d'aller se coucher, de se retrouver seules dans leur lit et surtout seules dans leurs pensées.

D'un regard elles se mirent d'accord et rejoignirent le lit d'Anita puisqu'il se trouvait être le plus éloigné des autres. Maria avait d'ors et déjà fermé les baldaquins de son lit pour bénéficier d'un peu plus d'intimité, Charlotte était encore sous la douche et Walburga tranquillement allongée sur son lit. Druella l'avait approchée pour lui parler de son futur mari mais la jeune femme aux cheveux noirs lui avait répondu qu'elle était déjà au courant. Ses parents lui avaient envoyé une lettre annonçant son mariage avec Orion Black. La jeune femme n'avait pas changé de comportement comme si cela ne lui faisait rien ou comme si elle avait toujours su que quoiqu'il arrive, l'annonce de son futur mari serait une mauvaise nouvelle.

Confortablement installées sur le lit, les baldaquins un peu tirés pour accentuer l'effet tente tout en gardant un peu d'air frais, et les chocolats qu'avaient offert les garçons à Hermione pour Noël à portée de mains, elles commencèrent à papoter.

Anita s'excusa du manque de nouvelle, elle avait harcelé sa mère pour envoyer un petit mot, ne serait-ce qu'un « tout va bien, on se voit à la rentrée. Bisous » mais elle avait refusé. A chaque fois. Son père avait décrété qu'Anita ne devait envoyer aucun hibou, ce ne serait aucun hibou. Sa mère craignait bien trop les colères de son père pour outrepasser des ordres aussi directs.

Quand Druella lui demanda si elle était heureuse de son mariage, la blonde fut incapable de répondre. Certes elle aimait beaucoup Abraxas et apprendre qu'il serait son époux avait été un soulagement sans borne. Mais d'un autre côté, elle se rendait bien compte qu'elle n'avait que quinze ans et elle ignorait si l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour lui durerait toujours. Alors oui c'était rassurant d'épouser un de ses amis mais dans le fond ça n'était pas idéal, quoique aucun mariage arrangé ne pouvait se targuer d'être idéal sur le plan affectif.

Druella fut tout aussi mitigée que son amie. Elle ne connaissait pas du tout Cygnus Black mais son jeune âge ferait qu'elle bénéficierait de quelques années pour faire des études le temps qu'il finisse Poudlard et qu'ils se marient. Et ce n'était pas donné à toutes les jeunes femmes de leur rang puisque la plupart se mariaient et se retrouvaient enceintes dès les premiers mois les contraignant à rester à la maison. Et c'était de toute façon assez mal vu de ne pas rester à la maison s'occuper de son époux. Elle finalement bénéficiait d'une sorte de sursis.

Elles se remercièrent de leurs cadeaux respectifs, dévoilèrent aussi ce qu'elles avaient offert aux garçons, rirent de l'audace d'Eliane d'offrir un cadeau à Tom et de la surprise de voir qu'il l'avait accepté aussi facilement. Penser à Tom rappela à Hermione le tournoi qui émit alors de lourdes craintes quant au bon déroulement des combats et ses amies s'empressèrent de la calmer et de la rassurer à ce propos. Elle parlèrent ainsi de tout et de rien au fil des heures jusqu'à ce que la fatigue les pousse chacune à regagner son lit, un « bonne nuit » chargé de toute la chaleur que provoquait en elles leur amitié s'échappant de leurs lèvres alors que Morphée arrivait pour les kidnapper vers le pays des songes…

* * *

Ça vous a plu?

Ah et je me suis assez peu relue sur ce chapitre, donc il se peut qu'il soit resté quelques fautes. Je réitère ma proposition si quelqu'un s'en sent le courage et veut être mon/ma bêta sur cette fic, je suis preneuse!


	40. 39  Charlus Potter

Salut tout le monde!

Tabadadaaaamm! Je suis carrément dans les temps! Elle est pas belle la vie? Donc rien de spécial à dire du coup, pas de plates excuses ou d'explications partielles! Et ça fait du bien!  
J'espère que vous allez bien et que ces deux semaines ne vous ont pas parues trop longues!

Encore une fois, un grand merci à tous mes reviewers!  
**dapheemilena**, merci pour cette première review! Pour répondre à ta question, j'ai fait ça justement parce que Tom n'est pas censé être mignon^^ Et pour la bêta, merci de d'être proposée, mais j'ai trouvé quelqu'un d'autre, désolée. Et je suis sûre que tu serais capable d'écrire une histoire, si pas toute seule à ton goût, peut-être une collaboration ;) Bonne lecture!  
**Serleena**, merci pour ta review! Et pour t'être proposé pour la bêta, mais comme je veux aussi un regard sur la grammaire (au cas où), j'ai trouvé quelqu'un d'autre ;) J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira!  
**CreAamiiiiiXx**, XD ok ok va pour la malédiction sur les profs :P Et tant mieux si tu as aimé les deux chapitres précédents alors et j'espère que celui-ci t'ira aussi ;) Bonne lecture!  
**mariie**, merci pour ta review! Et pour le chapitre sur le tournois il faudra encore attendre un chapitre après celui-ci, et je peux te prédire des évolutions à venir dans la relation entre Tom et Hermione! ;) Bonne lecture.  
**Rukie-chan**, ça y est enfin ouais^^ Merci pour ta review et j'espère que la suite te plaira :)  
**Lavouille**, Pour répondre à tes remarques ;) Moi je me dis qu'à épouser un ami, tu peux toujours t'arranger avec lui pour aller voir ailleurs en toute tranquillité. Tu passes un pacte histoire d'être une famille unie s'occupant des enfants et en parallèle chacun peut s'accorder la liberté d'aller voir ailleurs histoire d'éviter trop de tensions... Ce qui est nettement moins pire que d'épouser un croûton ou un jeune inconnu.  
Pour le duuuuuuuuuel (j'ai pas compté les "u"^^) va falloir attendre encore un chapitre en plus de celui-ci, mais y a du très lourd en perspective donc je pense que tu ne m'en voudras pas ;) Pour le duel en lui-même (le chapitre est écrit mais pas numérisé), je te laisse la surprise mais pour l'instant t'es loin du compte!  
C'est dit comment Hermione a réussi à s'échapper (prologue ou chapitre 1). Elle avait été faite prisonnière. Donc finalement Harry meurt en sachant Ginny morte brûlée vive, Ron vidé de son sang et sa meilleure amie aux mains des mangemorts ne pouvant donc qu'imaginer le pire. Et c'est par la suite, Mondigus qui fait diversion en se sacrifiant pour permettre aux autres (dont Hermione) de fuir.  
Ca répond à tes question? Sinon ben j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira et je te souhaite une très bonne lecture! :)  
**Imxjustxme**, je suis contente de savoir que mon histoire te plait toujours autant! Et oui, le tournoi, je ne l'oublie pas^^ Là y a quelques chapitres qui arrivent et dont j'ai hâte de voir ta réaction! Je sens que ça va te plaire :) En tous cas j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira!  
**raaving-mad**, merci! Contente de le savoir :) En espérant qu'il en ira de même pour la suite.  
**a britsh ella**, merci pour la review et ne t'inquiète pas, le piquant est prévu et le piquant arrive!

Sur ce je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne lecture!

* * *

OoOo – 39 – Charlus Potter oOoO

La vie avait repris son cours dans la célèbre école de magie de Poudlard, presque normalement après les vacances de Noël, un peu mouvementées pour certains. Les fiançailles officieuses avaient fait se séparer beaucoup de couples, mais finalement, il suffisait d'observer les déboires amoureux des sixièmes et des septièmes années pour deviner que l'émotion et la crainte engendrées par ces annonces successives, finiraient par se tasser. Même sans espoir d'avenir, des couples se formeraient. Rien ne pouvait empêcher les adolescents qu'ils étaient de tomber amoureux et de se briser le cœur, ni la guerre, ni les mariages arrangés.

Et les journées s'égaillaient des sonneries successives annonçant début et fin des cours, du brouhaha des élèves en déplacement, des rires, des cris, des chahuts et des larmes de ces étudiants insouciants. De la tension provoquée par leurs professeurs en leur rappelant l'arrivée prochaine des BUSE et des ASPIC. Des fous-rires incontrôlables et des bagarres pour des raisons plus ou moins futiles. Poudlard retrouvait son cœur : ses élèves, et c'était bon de circuler à nouveau dans ce lieu si plein de vie.

OoOo

Reprenant ses vieilles habitudes, Hermione se retrouvait régulièrement à la bibliothèque pour faire ses devoirs et proposer son aide aux étudiants en difficulté. La nouvelle avait rapidement fait le tour de l'école et elle passait rarement une journée sans qu'on lui demande son assistance. Sa réputation, son masque glacial et son amitié avec Tom en faisait fuir un grand nombre lui permettant de ne pas être débordée mais il en restait tout de même une quantité non négligeable et elle éprouvait une certaine satisfaction à l'idée d'aider tous ces jeunes gens. Un système de tutorat, entre les bons élèves et ceux en difficulté ne serait probablement pas une mauvaise chose à instaurer dans l'école.

« -Excuse-moi. » L'interrompit une voix grave alors qu'elle finissait de rédiger un devoir d'Arithmancie. « Mais j'aurais besoin de ton aide pour un devoir… »

Le ton plus joueur que demandeur lui fit lever les yeux de son parchemin. Elle sourit malgré elle face au blond aux yeux verts qui se tenait debout devant sa table, un immense sourire charmeur aux lèvres. Restant dans son rôle, elle se recomposa un visage sérieux, un peu trop studieux pour être vrai peut-être, et lui rétorqua d'une voix plate :

« -Bien sûr, installe-toi pendant que je finis ça et profites-en pour sortir tes affaires.  
-Chef, oui chef ! » S'exécuta le préfet en chef de Gryffondor.

Hermione retournant à son devoir en secouant la tête se demanda ce que Charlus Potter pouvait bien faire là. Il lui souriait dès qu'ils avaient le malheur de se croiser dans les couloirs de l'école, ce à quoi elle répondait toujours par un hochement de tête. A son grand damne ses amies s'en étaient aperçues et gloussaient souvent que le préfet en chef, l'un des meilleurs partis de Poudlard si on en croyait le classement officieux existant à l'époque, s'était amouraché d'elle, la Princesse de Serpentard ! Hermione ne pouvait que secouer la tête de dépit dans ces moments-là, rien ne pourrait les faire changer d'avis tant c'était « romantique » comme histoire. Pathétique ouais…

Enfin, plus vite elle finirait son devoir, plus vite elle saurait ce que lui voulait le jeune homme. Il ne lui fallu pas plus de cinq minutes pour apposer le point final de son devoir mais cela avait suffit à Charlus Potter pour s'ennuyer. Alors il avait sorti ses affaires et vaguement fait mine de les feuilleter, il avait lustré un coup sa baguette avec sa chemise et pour s'assurer de son bon fonctionnement, il avait ensorcelé un parchemin pour en faire une grenouille origami qui avait sauté un peu partout sur la table avant que la jeune fille agacée ne l'écrase sous son encrier. Depuis il avait passé le reste de son temps à jouer distraitement avec sa baguette, la faisant tourner entre ses doigts tout en regardant Hermione rédiger son devoir. A partir de cet instant celle-ci avait fait son possible pour l'ignorer, plus vite elle aurait fini son exercice, plus vite elle pourrait lui dire de regarder ailleurs.

Elle poussa un petit soupir de soulagement et de satisfaction mêlée après un dernier mouvement de plus et d'un sort elle sécha l'encre et enroula soigneusement son parchemin pour le ranger dans son sac.

« -Alors Monsieur Potter, que puis-je pour toi ? »

Elle avait été froide, elle n'aimait pas qu'on l'observe quand elle écrivait. Il se contenta de lui sourire, aussi chaleureusement qu'elle avait été glaciale, avant de parler.

« -Eh bien, surement beaucoup de choses… Mais pour le moment je crois que vais devoir me contenter de ton aide en potions. » De charmeuse sa voix s'était muée en quelque chose entre la demande et la lassitude. Faisant fi de son comportement précédent, elle fronça les sourcils concernée et s'enquit de ses problèmes.

« -Je voudrais passer le concours pour la formation d'Auror après Poudlard mais ils ne me prendront pas si je n'ai pas au minimum A en potion et pour l'instant c'est plutôt mal barré. Alors quand j'ai entendu dire que tu aidais certains élèves sans distinction de classe ou de maison, je me suis dit pourquoi pas… »

Il s'était fait plus sérieux, loin du fanfaron qu'il avait l'air d'air la plupart du temps. Ça avait l'air de vraiment compter pour lui.

« - Passe-moi ton manuel. » En regardant la table des matières, elle vit que ça restait assez semblable au programme qu'elle aurait elle-même dû voir en septième année, mis à part quelques potions qu'elle avait vu en sixième.

En étant ici qu'en cinquième année, elle n'était pas censée avoir le niveau. Après tout c'étaient des potions requérant des mélanges précis avec une souplesse du poignet que seul un maître en potion pouvait leur transmettre car ce n'était que très succinctement décrit dans les livres. Mais encore une fois elle décida de passer outre.

« -Pourquoi tu demande pas à Slug' ?  
-T'es malade c'est le directeur des Serpentards !  
-Et moi je suis quoi. Une Poufsouffle peut-être ?  
-… Nan… Mais toi t'es gentille. »

Hermione pouffa face à cette répartie douteuse, referma doucement le précieux manuel qui, au vu de ses pages cornées et de sa couverture déchirée, avait été quelque peu maltraité.

« -Ok je t'aide. Passe moi tes derniers devoirs de potions et les comptes-rendus de chaque potion que tu es censé connaitre pour les ASPIC et que vous avez fait en classe, que je vois un peu l'ampleur des dégâts. »

Charlus qui avait arboré un sourire ravi à son acceptation était maintenant plus que blême face à la demande de la jeune femme.

« -Y a que potions ou… ?  
-Le reste je gère nickel, t'inquiète pas. Juste les potions, je n'accroche pas.

Hermione acquiesça, à croire que c'était de famille… Quoiqu'Harry n'aurait peut-être pas été aussi mauvais avec un professeur autre que Severus Rogue.  
Avec une grimace le jeune homme fouilla dans son sac sortant petit à petit toute une liasse de parchemins raturés de rouge où trônait souvent un beau D ou P joliment calligraphié.

« -Ah ouais quand même » Souffla la jeune fille face au désastre ambulant que semblait être Charlus en Potion… « Passe-moi ton emploi du temps. »

Le jeune homme obéit sans poser de questions face au ton autoritaire de la jeune femme. Comparant attentivement son horaire au sien, elle lui annonça sans lui demander son avis :

« -Bon au point où tu en es, va falloir reprendre depuis le début. On se retrouve tous les mercredis de 16h à 18h, il faudra trouver une salle libre et des ingrédients. Tu m'accompagnes à Pré-au-Lard la semaine prochaine, on passera chez l'apothicaire pour que tu achète ce qu'il te manque. »

Le Gryffondor la regarda avec des yeux ronds avant de lui lancer un sourire «émail diamant » accompagné d'un clin d'oeil.

« -C'est un rencard ?

-Va te faire voir ! Je te contacte pour la salle et on s'y retrouve mercredi prochain. T'as intérêt à être à l'heure et à faire des efforts, sinon tu te débrouilleras sans moi. En attendant fais voir l'intitulé du devoir que Slughorn vous a donné à faire pour la semaine prochaine. »

Elle se saisit du parchemin où étaient rédigées prestement les instructions : « 30cm, citez les huit effets d'une potion de courage et les ingrédients à l'origine de chaque effet respectif, pourquoi ? »

C'était un devoir banal de simplicité pour la jeune femme mais le regard perplexe du jeune homme à ses côtés lui fit penser que ce n'était pas le cas pour tous. Elle décida de procéder par étapes.

« -Bon alors, en quoi ce devoir est utile pour les ASPIC à ton avis ?  
-Ben heu, à connaître les ingrédients de la potion de courage.  
-Oui, mais encore ?  
-Heuuu…. »

Voyant que le jeune homme séchait déjà elle se décida à lui faire un peu de théorie avant d'essayer de le faire participer à la réflexion.

« -Bon. On recommence. Après les BUSE, la poursuite des potions devient une option parce que l'approche de la matière change. Il ne suffit plus de suivre simplement la recette pour y arriver. Ça devient un art et requiert une certaine attention. Ce devoir te permet de te pencher plus en avant sur la composition d'une potion, de comprendre l'utilité de chaque ingrédient, leurs interactions entre eux et ainsi par déduction on pourrait déterminer dans quel ordre les mettre.

Pour l'exemple, ici la potion de courage dans laquelle on retrouve entre autre la bave de bulbul pour l'augmentation des battements cardiaques et le venin de vouivre pour la force. On retrouve également ces deux ingrédients dans la potion de terreur. Dans l'une le venin mit avant la bave va décupler la force alors que mit après dans la seconde, il va faire perdre tous ses moyens à la personne l'ingérant.

Si tu ne sais pas quel effet va avoir ton ingrédient, tu ne peux pas savoir d'instinct si tu suis correctement la recette. La couleur et l'odeur ne sont que des indices t'éclairant sur la bonne marche des choses. Les températures précises de chauffe servent à annuler l'effet de certains ingrédients. Certains effets sont annihilés ou révélés en fonction de la chaleur. Le mélange sert à lier les ingrédients entre eux par la magie. On n'est pas entrain de faire une sauce tomate. En mélangeant une potion, le créateur y met un peu de lui. Chaque tour unifie un peu plus les ingrédients entre eux selon deux propriétés : vers la gauche le goût, vers la droite la texture. Bon ça va un peu plus loin que ça puisque pour agir correctement certains ingrédients doivent être liés entre eux alors que d'autres non et qu'on ne s'amuse pas à faire des potions dégueulasses et gluantes juste pour le plaisir ! Le goût correspond à l'essence de l'ingrédient et la texture à son cœur en quelque sorte.

Bref chaque action a une incidence sur le résultat et par ce devoir Slughorn vous fait apprendre celle des ingrédients au premier stade. Celui de Novembre, c'était pour le nombre de tours à gauche ou à droite. Tu as eu « P » parce que tu n'as fait que le strict minimum. Il ne pose pas la question « pourquoi » à chaque fin d'énoncé pour que tu la snobes, mais pour que tu fasses un travail de recherche poussé. Pour trouver la réponse et apprendre par toi-même. Il y a trop à dire et à faire en classe pour perdre autant de temps sur la théorie. Et à Poudlard on estime les septièmes années assez grands et responsables pour travailler par eux même, surtout une matière optionnelle. Et il en va de même pour les autres. Si tu as une compréhension innée des choses en DCFM, en métamorphose et en sortilège, tant mieux, mais certains de tes camarades doivent travailler la théorie des sorts autant que toi tu devrais bosser celle des potions. »

La brunette se tût sous le regard ébahi de Charlus.

« -Mais… Comment tu sais tout ça ? »  
Elle rougit légèrement.  
« -J'ai eu de bons professeurs et je suis curieuse de nature. »

Charlus ne rajouta rien et plongea ses yeux dans l'énoncé de son prochain devoir, Hermione se leva et fit le tour de quelques rayons sachant parfaitement ce qu'elle cherchait et où le trouver. Ici c'était son domaine.  
Le préfet en chef de Gryffondor sursauta lorsque la jeune femme déposa quatre lourds volumes sous son nez sans prévenir.

« -Il y a tout ce dont tu as besoin là dedans. Un sur les propriétés des ingrédients, un sur les interactions et un où tu trouveras la potion de courage et ses effets de manière plus détaillée et complète que dans ton manuel.  
-Et le dernier.  
-C'est pour la détente, vas pas non plus nous faire une dépression ! » Se moqua gentiment Hermione tandis qu'il découvrait que le dernier livre était bel et bien un roman sorcier relatant une guerre entre les hommes et les dragons au temps de Merlin.

« -Merci » Lui lança-t-il plus que sincère. Un peu paniqué, certes, par la masse de travail considérable qu'il allait devoir fournir tout en ayant conscience d'avoir glandé bien plus que ses camarades depuis la rentrée, et ce même avec ses devoirs de préfet en chef.

OoOo

A partir de ce jour, le Gryffondor passa plus de temps à la bibliothèque qu'il n'avait dût en passer dans toute sa scolarité.

Hermione l'avait laissé travailler tout seul, son petit discours ayant, semblait-il, éveillé l'intérêt du jeune homme pour l'art obscur des potions. De temps en temps quand aucune table n'était libre, ils s'étaient retrouvés à travailler silencieusement côte à côte.

Elle n'avait relu son devoir, à sa demande, que le lundi précédent son prochain cours de potions. Si le contenu n'était pas parfait, il avait entièrement répondu à la question de façon ordonnée et documentée et avait finalement atteint les 30cm sans écrire trop gros ni en abusant sur les sauts de ligne. C'était un devoir honnête qui méritait un A voir même un E si leur professeur se sentait d'humeur généreuse.

Elle lui en avait fait part et il avait paru extatique, au point de la prendre dans ses bras pour embrasser sa joue. Gênée elle avait calmé ses ardeurs en lui rappelant leur entrevue du surlendemain où ils reverraient ensemble la potion de chance, le felix felicis.

Déglutissant nerveusement le jeune homme quitta pourtant la bibliothèque plus léger qu'en y entrant, un A ou un E, c'était à peine croyable !

Hermione le regarda partir rêveusement, son menton posé dans sa paume et les yeux pétillants face à la joie du jeune homme. Son sourire identique à celui de son meilleur ami et ses yeux verts, même si plus pâles, éclataient de la même innocence et de la même bienveillance. C'était bon de retrouver un peu de Harry, ici.

Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par l'arrivée soudaine d'Anita et Druella. Et elle eut beau recomposer son masque d'indifférence, elle ne fut pas assez rapide pour que ses amies ne voient pas son air rêveur… Et il ne s'était pas écoulé assez de temps pour qu'elles n'aient pas croisé Charlus sortant de la bibliothèque. Inévitablement, elles se moquèrent d'elle en parvenant à de mauvaises conclusions, certaines que la brunette s'entichait elle aussi du Gryffondor. Après un énième éclats de rire, la bibliothécaire les rappela à l'ordre et elles se mirent au travail dans le calme, non sans de grands sourires moqueurs.

A partir de ce jour là, leur proximité n'ayant pas non plus échappée aux autres étudiants, l'anecdote de Charlus la prenant dans ses bras et l'embrassant fit rapidement le tour de l'école. Déformée par les répétitions, dans certaines versions Hermione se retrouvait parfois à moitié déshabillée entre deux étagères tandis que d'autres versions plus proche de la vérité localisaient pourtant le baiser plus sur les lèvres que sur la joue ou dans un entre deux significatif… Bref, on était loin d'une simple aide aux devoirs et d'une bise de remerciement…  
Hermione face à cette situation adopta la même attitude qu'à son ancienne époque, ignorant les rumeurs et continuant à agir comme d'ordinaire.

OoOo

La première fois que Tom avait vu Charlus Potter sourire à Eliane, il n'avait pas réagit. Mais depuis la rentrée, elle et le Gryffondor se croisaient parfois plusieurs fois par jour, échangeant sourire et hochement de tête à chaque fois ! Et surtout, même si différent de ce que la jeune femme ressentait pour lui, elle ressentait à l'égard de ce Potter un mélange d'affection et de nostalgie qui le dérangeait profondément. Il était hors de question qu'Eliane se détourne de lui au profit de ce blondinet. Pas alors qu'il avait besoin de la puissance de ses sentiments pour accomplir ses projets.

Aussi décida-t-il de se faire plus présent auprès de la jeune femme, de lui proposer de faire leurs devoirs ensemble. Et surtout de faire comprendre à ce satané Gryffondor de garder ses distances avec la brune.

Seulement il ne pouvait pas agir trop ouvertement, le lien ne lui criait aucun danger, aucune peur, alors évincer brusquement le jeune homme, c'était aussi risquer de s'attirer les foudres d'Eliane et de perdre tout son rapprochement avec elle... Mais incontrôlablement, la présence de Charlus aux côté d'Eliane le mettait dans une colère noire et il ne pouvait pas rester inactif.

OoOo

Hermione de son côté se sentait de plus en plus à sa place à cette époque. Elle s'était encore rapprochée d'Anita et Druella, le pardon des garçons les avaient unis un peu plus. Tom même si peu bavard restait de plus en plus souvent avec eux. Charlus et elle commençaient à devenir amis… Tout s'annonçait pour le mieux. Et elle avait même posé un sort discret dans les toilettes des filles du deuxième étage et elle savait que Tom n'était pas retourné dans la Chambre depuis la rentrée.

Le premier tour du tournoi de duel s'était déroulé dans une ambiance bonne enfant. C'était un Serdaigle qui avait gagné chez les premières années et il restait encore 8 deuxièmes années en lice dont il verrait les combats deux semaines plus tard puisque le samedi qui arrivait était consacrée à une sortie à Pré-au-Lard.

Maintenant qu'elle s'était bien intégrée à Poudlard, d'autres soucis lui venaient en tête... Il lui faudrait aussi songer aux vacances d'été, trouver un logement ne serait pas forcément évident vu son âge apparent. Elle n'était pas encore majeur, il lui faudrait donc une espèce de décharge pour ne pas qu'on essaye de la renvoyer dans l'orphelinat où elle était supposée avoir vécu sa jeunesse… Le mensonge raconté à ses amis lors de l'incident de l'épouvantard ne passerait pas aussi facilement auprès de l'administration sorcière. Mais peut-être que Dumbledore pourrait l'aider puisqu'il était l'auteur de ce mensonge finalement. Il lui restait encore quelques mois pour y penser et organiser tout ça…

* * *

Alors?

Sinon je vous dis à dans 15 jours! Avec un chapitre qui j'en suis sûre ravira la majorité d'entre vous... :D


	41. 40  Baisers

Salut tout le monde!

J'espère que vous allez bien? Qu'il n'y a pas eu de casse à cause de la neige et du gel et que vous avez pu passer le week-end à jouer dans la poudreuse! (Désolée pour ceux qui n'en ont pas eu) Moi j'ai bien aimé, mes chats moins :P

Cette semaine pour ce chapitre (et les suivants), je remercie tout particulièrement **Malice Asphodeli** qui s'est chargé de la correction du chapitre avec rapidité et intelligence. Ce qui me permet de vous livrer un chapitre de qualité et dans les temps!

Et comme d'hab, toujours un immense merci à tous les reviewers! Vos messages sont toujours source d'une grande joie et me pousse à me botter le derrière pour rédiger les chapitres dans les temps ;)  
**smartsunny**, Merci pour tes compliments! Ça me touche et ça me fait plaisir aussi de savoir que j'arrive encore à instiller le doute quand à la suite! J'espère d'ailleurs que ça continuera à te plaire! :D  
**Mililys**, XD Eh ben! La voilà, voilà la suite, la voilà, voilà la suite, la voilà, voilà la suite, la voilà, voilà la suite, [...], la voilà, voilà la suite! Lol bref, j'en mets pas autant que toi :P J'espère que ça continuera de te plaire. Tombée amoureuse vraiment, wow! Merci!  
**Serleena**, Eh ouais, pauvre Tom^^ Merci à toi pour cette review! J'espère que le chapitre te plaira :) A la prochaine!  
**mariie**, Je suis désolée de t'annoncer que tu auras le chapitre du tournois dans 15jours, il y a encore celui de cette semaine entre deux, mais il a sont importance et son intérêt. J'espère que ça te plaira quand même ;) Merci pour ta review! Et courage pour l'attente du coup!  
**CreAamiiiiXx**, 'tain je commence à écrire ton pseudo du premier coup sans erreur, c'est beau :') Carrément perfect et des chansons en voyant mon nouveau chapitre, mais omg quoi! J'ai du mal à croire que ce que j'écris puisse vraiment plaire autant. Ne fais pas une crises cardiaque en lisant ce chapitre hein! Je risquerai de culpabiliser un peu :P J'espère que ça te plaira! Bisous  
**Elena snape**, Je suis contente de voir qu'on est d'accord sur plein de point à propos d'Hermione ( qui reste une fille normale, mais qui à aussi plus de jugeote que la normale et qui donc réfléchit avant de se faire un avis sur les gens) Et je voulais faire une fic Tom/Hermione originale, le lien est très utile pour ça. Et puis bah pour le reste je te laisse voir ça avec la suite ;) Les chapitres arrivent toutes les deux semaines normalement. Merci pour ta review! J'espère que ça continuera de te plaire.  
**a british ella**, Merci à toi pour la review, ça me fait plaisir de savoir que ça te plait toujours autant! Et Voici la suite alors! :D  
**Imxjustxme**, J'y ai trop cru et j'ai faillit me mettre à pleurer devant mon PC... Non c'est pas vrai XD Ben je suis heureuse de savoir que ma façon d'écrire te plait autant! Nan mais carrément tu m'adore quoi Oo! Bon à part ça, un peu plus de Tom dans ce chapitre (c'est pas du en même temps :P) donc j'espère que ça te plaira! XxX  
**Rukie-chan**, Lol y a pas de mal, un ami m'a fait la même réflexion. Le cadre de Poudlard limite un peu mon imagination je crois. Mais pour ma prochaine fic, je compte faire un truc un peu plus libre. Je verrais. En attendant, j'espère quand même que ce chapitre te plaira! Et merci pour ta franchise :)  
**Roman 2005**, Eh bien heu Merci pour tes compliments et ta review. Je suis touchée. Et puis j'espère que la suite te plaira!

Sur ce je vous laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre! Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture! Et à dans 15 jours.

* * *

OoOo – 40 – Baisers oOoO

Le temps avait filé sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive, entre ses cours de rattrapage avec Charlus, ses entraînements dans la salle sur demande, les duels le samedi et le temps des devoirs réparti un peu quand c'était possible, elle n'avait pas vu ses journées passer.

Charlus Potter s'était avéré être un élève sérieux, la plupart du temps. Avec les explications théoriques de la jeune femme, la lecture de quelques gros pavés et de l'entraînement pratique, il était presque au niveau, en seulement six semaines. Hermione était assez fière d'eux. Surtout qu'au fil des progrès le jeune homme avait regagné son assurance légendaire. Et loin de la foule de la grande salle, la brune avait un peu laissé tomber son masque, riant et souriant avec délice aux blagues du rouge et or. Ce dernier découvrait dans l'intimité de leur salle de classe désaffectée une Eliane bien plus chaleureuse que tout ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer. Pour rien au monde il n'aurait manqué leurs entrevues et ce malgré l'insistance de Tom, dont le regard se faisait de plus en plus noir au fil des jours… En bon Gryffondor, il s'en moquait. De toute façon, il lui semblait que Jedusor ne voulait pas qu'Eliane sache que le Prince des Serpentards lui avait conseillé de ne pas trop s'approcher d'elle. C'était donc qu'elle était en désaccord avec cette intervention du vert et argent, or elle avait été très claire le soir du bal de Noël : Tom Jedusor ne lui dictait, ni ne lui dicterait jamais sa conduite ou ses amis. Alors quel que soit l'avis du Serpentard, seul celui d'Eliane importait à Charlus.

Il ne savait, d'ailleurs, pas très bien ce qu'il ressentait pour la jeune femme. Il ne l'avait abordée que par défi, pour voir jusqu'où la nouvelle de l'école avait été soumise par le Prince des Serpentards. Tout le monde se posait des questions sur cette Eliane Von-Dort, celle qui avait ouvertement tenu tête à Tom Jedusor dans la grande salle, qui paraissait pouvoir l'égaler en classe, mais qui pourtant ne subissait aucunes représailles, et restait même aux côtés du jeune homme. Cela avait piqué sa curiosité et il avait été surpris par l'indépendance de la jeune femme, c'était inattendu aux côtés d'un personnage tel que lui. Cela n'avait qu'attisé son intérêt et c'est ce qui l'avait poussé à se tourner vers elle pour ses rattrapages.  
Et puis il y avait cette étincelle dans son regard lorsqu'elle le regardait, il avait l'impression d'y voir une confiance absolue et une affection profonde teintée de nostalgie. Il se souvenait d'avoir déjà vu ce regard une fois auparavant, ça avait été celui de sa mère le jour de son départ à Poudlard, en cinquième année, alors qu'ils savaient tous les deux son décès imminent, suites regrettables d'une longue maladie. Un regard que l'on accorde normalement qu'à un fils, un frère ou un ami de toujours. Alors pourquoi à lui ?

Cela le faisait invariablement se sentir en confiance auprès d'elle, comme il s'était rarement senti auprès d'aucune autre. Il était d'ailleurs parfois tenté de se laisser aller à s'imaginer la jeune femme dans ses bras et ses lèvres dans son cou, mais il trouvait ça aussi plaisant que dérangeant au final. Alors il secouait la tête, se remémorait son mariage prochain, probablement dès sa sortie de Poudlard, avec Doréa Black et toutes les autres images s'envolaient. Il aimait bien Doréa, son père l'avait plus ou moins poussé à lui faire la cour et la jeune femme s'avérait gentille et drôle. Le mariage ne serait pas si terrible.

Quoiqu'il arrive, Eliane Von-Dort ne serait jamais qu'une amie et de toute façon, elle n'avait d'yeux que pour Tom Jedusor. Là encore, il avait envie de l'applaudir. Elle aimait ce mec de toutes ses forces : il suffisait de mentionner son nom lorsque son masque était tombé pour pouvoir lire sur son visage tout son amour et pour autant, elle ne faisait pas tout pour lui plaire.

« -Bon Charlus. » Le jeune homme sursauta. « Cela va être notre dernier cours. On a rattrapé toutes tes potions en retard et tu réussis désormais les nouvelles en classe du premier coup. On pourra voir tes devoirs écrits à la bibliothèque. » Il eut une grimace déçue sans pouvoir la contredire, même cette potion là était de bonne qualité alors qu'il avait passé la moitié de l'heure à rêvasser.  
« -Ne fais pas cette tête. » Continua-t-elle, un peu à côté de la plaque. « Tu t'en sortiras très bien tout seul et aux ASPIC aussi. Et si ce n'est pas le cas, tu sais où me trouver. Qu'est ce que tu fais ? »  
Elle venait seulement de s'apercevoir que le jeune homme s'était bien trop approché d'elle et sans prévenir, il la saisit par les épaules et l'embrassa. Bien trop surprise, la jeune fille ne fit pas un mouvement.  
Elle s'attendit à le voir déçu en se détachant d'elle, raison pour laquelle elle fronça les sourcils, perplexe, quand elle le vit sourire avec ravissement.

« -Je le savais ! » Il éclata de rire et la prit dans ses bras, la relâchant assez vite quand la brune se débattit.  
« -Bon, tu m'expliques ce qui vient te prendre ?  
-Excuse-moi, j'avais ces images en tête et je voulais savoir ce que ça ferait de t'embrasser. Pour voir.  
-Et tu es content parce que… ?  
-C'était dégueu ! »  
La jeune femme, bien que soulagée, se rembrunit. D'accord elle n'avait pas beaucoup participé, mais elle embrassait si mal que ça ?  
« -On aurait dit que j'embrassais une sœur. » Son regard et son sourire paraissaient si vrais qu'elle ne pût remettre en doute ses mots. Complètement rassurée, elle s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce quand elle fut saisie par une idée, elle empoigna le garçon qui se détournait satisfait.

« -Et si ça m'avait plu ! T'aurais fait quoi ?  
-Aucun risque. » Son assurance était désarmante, mais il poursuivit sous le regard interrogatif d'Hermione. « Tu es trop amoureuse de Jedusor pour craquer sur moi. » Un sourire goguenard s'étala sur ses lèvres au rougissement soudain de la jeune femme qui s'attendait à tout sauf à ça.  
« -Quoi ? Mais non, je… Mais… Comment tu as deviné ? »  
Le Gryffondor passa un doigt sous le menton de la jeune femme pour lui relever la tête.  
« -Pas de panique petite Serpentarde, tu as laissé tomber ton masque entre nous, mais sans ça, tu es aussi illisible qu'un pavé en runes anciennes pour un première année. » Et pris par l'élan du moment, Charlus continua. « Merci. Merci pour les cours et merci pour avoir confiance en moi au point de te montrer toi-même, j'ignore en quel honneur, mais merci. Ça me touche et je suis content de pouvoir te considérer comme une… amie ? » La fin de sa déclaration s'était faite interrogative, à la recherche de l'approbation d'Eliane qui y consentit d'un hochement de tête ferme, d'un sourire et d'un éclat de rire léger.  
« -Amis.  
-Amis. »

OoOo

Tom qui avait senti sa rage et sa frustration augmenter au fil des entrevues et alors qu'il venait de sentir par le lien la résolution, la gêne, le soulagement, puis la joie d'Eliane. Succession d'émotions plutôt inquiétante, d'après les observations qu'il avait pu faire sur les débuts d'une relation entre un garçon et une fille. Il avait craqué et débarqua dans la salle de classe désaffectée où il savait qu'Eliane et Charlus se retrouvaient tous le mercredi depuis plusieurs semaines.  
Il les trouva enlacés et ignorant de la déclaration d'amitié que venaient de se faire les deux étudiants, il sentit son ventre se nouer. Son poing se ferma involontairement.  
« -Je dérange peut-être ? » Son ton froid et tranchant les sépara en moins d'une seconde.  
« -Tom ? » Questionna Hermione, surprise par son arrivée soudaine.  
« -Von-Dort. » Outch. La jeune femme sentit son corps se plomber d'un seul coup et un poids tomber dans son estomac. Ça faisait mal, bien qu'elle ne comprenne pas bien pourquoi il lui en voulait.

La détresse d'Eliane le troubla comme chaque fois, il avait envie de coller son poing dans le nez du Rouge et Or, qui ne se défaisait pas de son petit sourire énervant, tout autant que de rassurer la jeune femme.  
« -Je repasserai. » Il quitta la pièce d'un pas furieux.  
« -Tom ! Attends ! » Elle courut après lui et Charlus ne fit rien pour la retenir.  
Il ne pensait pas voir un jour Tom Jedusor faire preuve d'une émotion quelconque, au point que Charlus s'était persuadé qu'il ne ressentait véritablement rien. Or, s'il ne se trompait pas, le grand Tom Jedusor venait de faire preuve de jalousie.  
Il s'était senti un peu désolée pour la jeune femme en découvrant ses sentiments. Beaucoup de filles avaient été séduites par la beauté, le danger et les mystères que représentait le jeune Serpentard. Toutes avaient eu le cœur brisé, mais pas Eliane Von-Dort… De toute façon, aucune fille ne pouvait se targuer de lui ressembler. Ce serait peut-être pour ça qu'elle seule, entre toutes, ne verrait pas son cœur brisé par le jeune homme.  
Songeur, il nettoya la pièce en quelques coups de baguette et regagna sa salle commune d'un pas tranquille.

OoOo

« -Tom… Tom ! »  
Elle avait eu du mal à le rattraper mais lorsque ce fut le cas, elle l'entraîna de force dans le passage secret le plus proche un couloir reliant le deuxième étage aux sous-sols, masqué par un tableau. Ils y seraient tranquilles.  
« -Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? » Demanda-t-elle, ne comprenant vraiment pas sa réaction.

Tom la regarda, ses joues rougies par la course, sa coiffure un peu échevelée, ses yeux brillant de questions et de franchise. Il se sentit con. Qu'est ce qu'il venait de se passer ? Pourquoi était-il intervenu ? Il n'était pas censé réagir à ce point à une relation possible entre Eliane et ce Potter. Il fallait qu'il se reprenne.  
« -Je… » Que pouvait-il dire ? Il se tût et observa à nouveau la jeune femme. Sa poitrine se levait et s'abaissait au rythme de sa respiration saccadée par l'effort, une légère pellicule de sueur couvrait son front et elle se mordillait les lèvres d'inquiétude. Il regarda sa main toujours agrippée à son bras et releva les yeux vers les siens, ancrant leurs regards. Il poussa un soupir, attrapa ses épaules et fondit sur sa bouche, scellant leurs lèvres.

Hermione ouvrit grand les yeux sous la surprise avant de les refermer de délice en sentant le jeune homme caresser sa bouche avec la sienne. Elle s'agrippa inconsciemment à ses épaules pour approfondir le baiser, entrouvrant les lèvres. Au bout de quelques instants, il se détacha légèrement d'elle et tout contre sa bouche, il prononça quelques mots.  
« -Je ne veux pas que tu sortes avec Charlus Potter. »  
Ça n'avait été qu'un murmure et ça n'avait pas sonné comme un ordre ou une interdiction, mais seulement comme une constatation désolée.

Il sentit soudain ses mains crépiter de petites étincelles de magie alors qu'Eliane prenait peu à peu conscience de ce qu'il venait de se passer, des paroles de Tom et de ce que cela impliquait. Une fois encore la puissance de ses sentiments lui coupa le souffle. Le jeune femme rougit tandis que Tom posait son front contre le sien et fermait les yeux sous la sensation étrange que lui procurait le lien.  
« -Comment fais-tu pour ressentir si fort …» Ce n'était pas vraiment une question, mais cela permit à Hermione de comprendre quelque chose.

Tom était forcément affecté par ses émotions, sinon il ne serait probablement jamais venu la déranger dans son cours avec Charlus et il ne l'aurait pas embrassée, ni ne lui aurait fait cette déclaration. Son amour… Il pouvait le sentir par le lien, lui faisant ainsi découvrir des sentiments qu'on ne lui avait jamais appris à ressentir. Avant elle, dans sa jeunesse, personne ne lui avait jamais donné d'amour l'amour inconditionnel d'un parent, l'affection d'un ami ou ne serait-ce que la futilité des premières histoires de cœurs. Sa vie n'avait toujours été que rejet et solitude à l'orphelinat. Comment aurait-il pu deviner ou connaître la douceur de l'amitié ou de l'amour ? Mais n'était-il pas trop tard pour le lui apprendre maintenant et qu'il en tienne compte ? Il fallait qu'elle essaye.

« -Tom ? » Demanda-t-elle soudain, prise par une idée. « Je peux te demander un service ?  
-Ça dépend quoi.  
-Accepterais-tu de m'aider ? Je m'entraîne régulièrement pour devenir animagus, sauf que je rencontre des difficultés lors des transes pour trouver mon animal totem. Je crois que j'aurais besoin d'un guide pour m'empêcher de perdre pied lors des méditations. »

C'était une demande présentant un double intérêt pour elle : non seulement passer outre le blocage qu'elle rencontrait dans son cheminement, mais aussi initier Tom à certains sentiments. De part leurs quelques discussions et ses propres déductions, elle avait deviné plusieurs choses… Notamment que la salle sur demande bloquait le lien, elle s'était souvent servit du lieu pour craquer, pleurer, laisser aller sa colère et sa frustration. Ses entraînements lui avaient provoquée douleur, tristesse et même quelques crises parfois, quand elle allait trop loin… Tom n'avait jamais réagit.  
Par conséquent, il ne connaissait pas le cheminement vers la transe l'abandon total que cela demandait pour s'ouvrir complètement à la magie et atteindre ce niveau de perception permettant de naviguer dans le monde quasi onirique des animaux de pouvoir.  
Elle avait découvert avec ces recherches que la quête de son animal de pouvoir s'approchait énormément des transes chamaniques des indiens toltèques. La transformation en plus. Elle ignorait si ces indiens avaient été des sorciers ou si, même dénués de pouvoir magique, les moldus avaient accès à cet état de conscience différent. Ce pourrait être un sujet de recherche tout à fait passionnant !

Elle ne savait pas comment Tom réagirait mais ça valait le coup d'essayer. Cette ouverture à la magie était toujours accompagnée de sensations par forcément aisées à ressentir, un abandon si total qu'il pouvait en être terrifiant, comme sauter dans le vide sans attache mais qui s'accompagnait aussi d'une plénitude et d'un sentiment d'allégresse plus puissants que tout ce qu'elle avait jamais pu ressentir dans sa vie. C'était comme plonger dans de l'amour à l'état brut, non pas celui qu'on peut ressentir pour un autre, toujours un peu exclusif et égoïste… Non. Là c'était ressentir l'amour pur et inconditionnel, l'amour du monde et de la vie, celui qui permet de goûter la saveur et la valeur de chaque chose, de voir la beauté de chaque instant... Cet élan si puissant qui laisse penser qu'on est capable de tout, immortel et part intégrante du monde. Cet amour qui vous écrase, vous permet de respirer et ne vous laisse jamais seul. Qui donne l'impression d'être soi et à sa place.

« -Tu comptais retenter l'expérience quand ?  
-Heu dimanche, après le Tournois de samedi.  
-D'accord. »

Elle lui lança un sourire éblouissant avant de se souvenir de ce qu'il venait de se passer un petit peu plus tôt. Tom Jedusor l'avait embrassée et cela avait faillit la faire léviter de bonheur. Elle savait qu'il ne l'aimait pas. C'était bien trop tôt, si ça devait seulement arriver un jour, mais ça annonçait quand même un changement dans leur relation. Il connaissait son affection… Qu'avait-il à lui offrir en échange ? De l'amitié ? Du désir ? Recommencerait-il ? Avait-il aimé ?  
« -Qu'est ce que te rends soudain si… perplexe ? »  
Il avait bien suivi le cheminement de ses émotions mais ne parvenait pas à émettre un schéma de pensée pouvant convenir. Il était pourtant rodé à l'exercice depuis le temps.

« -Tu m'as embrassée.  
-Oui.  
-Et tu ne veux pas que je sorte avec Charlus.  
-Aussi.  
-Qu'est ce que ça signifie ?  
-Rien de plus. Je n'aime pas te voir entre ses bras et je n'ai pas envie de revoir ça.  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Parce que c'est un Gryffondor. » C'était une réponse trop facile au goût d'Hermione…  
« -Donc si je sortais avec Abraxas ça te laisserait indifférent ? »  
Il y eut un blanc suffisant à Hermione pour obtenir sa réponse. Elle sourit satisfaite alors que le jeune homme répondait en vain.  
« -Évidemment, tu fais ce que tu veux, ça ne me concerne pas.  
-Encore heureux que je fasse ce que je veux ! Il n'est pas arrivé le jour où quelqu'un me dictera ma conduite. Mais ne t'en fais pas, je ne sors pas avec Potter. Il faudra pourtant que tu supportes de me voir avec lui. Je ne comprends pas, je ne peux rien te cacher de mes états d'âmes, que crains-tu des autres ?  
-Je ne crains rien… »  
Cette conversation devenait trop profonde pour lui. Il se retrouvait confronté à des émotions nouvelles qui, pour une fois, ne venaient pas de la jeune femme, mais bel et bien de lui. C'était déstabilisant.

Elle posa prudemment sa main sur la joue du jeune homme et ancra son regard sans le sien se laissant aller à ne plus refréner ses sentiments, se laissant envahir par tout ce que le Serpentard lui faisait ressentir, comme ce jour où elle avait prit conscience de ses sentiments. Tom, comme ce jour où il lui avait couru après sans qu'elle le sache, fut choqué par la puissance de ce que lui transmettait le lien. Si elle fut surprise de voir les mains de Tom parcourues de petits éclairs de magie brute, elle n'en montra rien et Tom, comme ce jour là, se sentit appelé par le lien avec l'impression que la vie ne valait rien sans Eliane à ses côtés. Sauf que cette fois ci, il avait la jeune femme à portée de bras. C'était à la fois exaltant et frustrant. Il avait envie de la serrer contre lui, d'inspirer à plein poumon son odeur, de goûter sa peau jusqu'à ne plus avoir de souffle et continuer encore sachant que ce ne serait pas suffisant et surtout… sachant que ces envies si fortes et délicieusement douloureuses ne lui appartenaient pas vraiment, mais venaient principalement d'Eliane. Il se sentait envoûté.

Sa respiration s'était accélérée et c'est en sentant un souffle aussi rapide que le sien sur sa joue qu'il se rendit compte qu'Eliane s'était dangereusement approchée. Dressée sur la pointe des pieds, elle était appuyée d'une main sur son épaule. Il ne sentait même pas son poids tant il était perdu dans les prunelles, complètement dilatées par l'envie et le désir, de la jeune femme. Il sentait la chaleur de son corps pressé contre le sien et bientôt, il sentit aussi, ses lèvres, un peu asséchées par sa respiration le temps d'hésiter, les rugosités des peaux mortes, malmenées par les mordillements récurrents de la brune, la chaleur humide de sa langue caressant sa bouche dans un appel pour aller plus loin…  
Son corps ne lui obéissant plus vraiment, il ouvrit la bouche en serrant la jeune femme contre lui et glissa une main sur sa nuque pour approfondir encore le baiser. Chacun essayait de prendre le dessus dans un ballet de langues, de dents, de gémissements et de grognements, qui les laissa à bout de souffle et tendus de désir l'un pour l'autre. Des flashs de leur nuit lors de l'inauguration leur revinrent en tête, attisant un peu plus le feu qui les consumait, sachant les délices que pourrait offrir leur abandon…

Hermione secoua la tête et s'éloigna, elle avait bien trop à perdre en se laissant entraîner par son désir. Donner son corps à Tom, s'était prendre le risque de tout perdre. Et elle n'était pas prête pour ça.  
« -A dimanche. » Conclu-t-elle platement, fuyant sans rien ajouter de plus.  
Bon, ils se croiseraient à table, puis lors des deux jours de cours restant avant le week-end et ils risquaient même de se retrouver face à face lors des duels du samedi selon ce que donneraient les tirages. Sans parler de la salle commune et des couloirs… Mais un « à dimanche » c'était plus simple.

Tom la regarda partir sans réagir encore hébété par les sensations qu'un simple baiser avait éveillées en lui. Puis reprenant ses esprits à son tour, il sourit, retenant de peu un rire machiavélique.  
Finalement, il n'aurait pas grand-chose à faire pour éveiller ses sentiments, elle avait proposé qu'ils s'entraînent ensemble, en quelque sorte, sans qu'il ait à émettre l'idée… Et ses amis s'habituaient doucement à sa présence aux côtés d'Eliane. Ils seraient bientôt prêts pour les prémisses du recrutement.

* * *

Alors, ça vous a plu? Et je vous le donne en mille, le prochain chapitre s'intitule "Tournois de Duel" ;)


	42. 41  Tournoi de Duel

Salut tout le monde!

Comment est-ce que vous allez? Moi je suis en "vacances" si bien que j'ai failli oublier de vous poster ce chapitre ce soir, que je n'ai pas bien pris le temps de le corriger (et en plus ma bêta a des soucis d'Internet...) Mais bon, vous l'attendez depuis tellement longtemps celui-ci que je ne peux me résoudre à ne pas vous le poster.

**MàJ, finalement le chapitre aura quand même été corrigé, toujours par Malice Asphodeli ! Merci :) **

Un très grand merci à mes reviewers, à ceux qui mettent mon histoire en favori ou en alerte et à tous les lecteurs!  
**Mililys**, la neige ne m'a pas coincée mais je fais un taf un peu saisonnier et donc la clientèle se fait encore très rare donc j'ai pu profiter allègrement de la neige! Merci pour tes compliments, moi quand je relis un peu ma fic je me désespère un peu, mais ça fait souvent ça, j'en viens vite à ne plus trop aimer ce que j'écris, à me dire "olala mais ça aurait pu être tellement mieux" Bref, heureusement que toi et ceux comme toi qui m'encouragent, êtes là pour me rebooster la motivation de temps en temps. Et tant mieux si tu l'aime autant!Et oui^^ je me rends compte que Tom est jaloux! :D  
**Roman 2005**, Contente de savoir que ma fic fait partie des "bonnes" selon toi. Surtout que j'ai décidé de l'écrire après en avoir lu de nombreuses décevante. J'espérais en faire une "mieux", c'est agréable de me dire que j'ai réussi :)  
**MDD**, merci pour tes reviews! L'idée initiale d'une romance entre Hermione et Jedusor n'est pas de moi, malheureusement, mais j'essaie au maximum de faire un truc original (par rapport aux autres) et cohérent. Contente de savoir que ça te plait! Je trouve vraiment cool que tu aies pris le temps de commenté certains chapitres déjà postés et j'espère que la suite te plaira (et mon dénouement avec même s'il va falloir patienter encore une dizaine de chapitres)  
**CreaAmiiiiiXx, ah nan pardon, Pseudo-Facile**, XD alors que je savais enfin l'écrire de tête! Je savais même pas qu'on pouvait changer de pseudo^^ J'ai déliré en voyant ça :D Et il y a 5 "i" dans ton pseudo. Contente de savoir que ça t'a plu (même si pour moi ça paraissait presque évident depuis le temps que tu l'attends) et là j'ai fait un chapitre plus long que d'habitude, et où il se passe plein de truc alors j'espère que tu vas kiffer aussi! :D  
**Lavouille**, héhé ben ouais Tom Jedusor reste Tom Jedusor... Ce serait trop facile si un simple bisou le faisait changer du tout au tout pardi! Mais ouiii ils se sont embrassés! :P Pour le duel... Hé bien... Tu verras mais tu n'as pas pensé à tout ;) J'espère que mes réponses (dans le chapitre) te paraitront cohérentes, mais je ne voyais pas ce duel autrement. Enfin bref dis moi ce que tu en penses. Mais en tout cas je suis heureuse de voir que tu es toujours au rendez-vous et que ça te plait toujours!  
**mariie**, Eh bien merci pour ton enthousiasme! J'espérais bien surprendre un peu les lecteur avec ce chapitre, je crois que c'est réussi... Et voici ENFIN le duel ;) J'espère que ça te plaira! Et pour Tom ben il reste Tom hein, ce serait trop facile sinon :D  
**Praxagora**, merci pour ta review et tes critiques que je lis avec attention sois en sûre. Les vacances de Noël stagnent un peu je sais, j'avais du mal à écrire exactement ce que je voulais et en plus l'ambiance de Poudlard sans élèves c'est morne. Ca s'en ressent forcément dans l'action. Je préfère également la focalisation interne (même si j'ai énormément de mal à écrire à la première personne) Cette fic est mon premier travail littéraire d'une aussi grande ampleur et tes critiques ne peuvent que me permettre de m'améliorer à l'avenir. Merci aussi pour tes encouragements, j'espère que la suite te plaira :)  
**a british ella**, merci pour ta review et j'espère qu'effectivement ce nouveau chapitre te plaira! Dis- moi ;)  
**Alice D**, merci pour ta review, contente de savoir que ma façon de prendre le temps pour que les changements arrivent te plait. En espérant que ce chapitre te plaira! :D  
**smartsunny**, pitié oui! Sinon la fin donnerai un "et voilà, Fin" mais bon ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle ne va pas... Bref tu vas voir ;) J'espère que ça va te plaire! Mais bon quelle idée de ce casser le moment de leur baiser, fallait en profiter comme lui et casser ton trip après, comme lui :P Quoique que ça veut dire que tu n'es pas comme Tom, c'est rassurant!  
**Serleena**, Eh oui, question cruciale, peut-il vraiment changer... Alala dans ces moments j'aimerais tellement pouvoir te balancer la fin mais comme elle n'est encore que dans ma tête, c'est dur... Mais bon, du coup tant pis et je te laisse découvrir mon point de vue sur la question au fil des chapitres restant! Bonne lecture :)  
**Rukie-chan**, héhé, merci pour ta review! :D Et heu bah tu verras bien!  
**mia**, merci beaucoup pour ta review et tes encouragements :)  
**Mane-jei**, Merci pour tes reviews et tes compliments! Pour ton idée... Je vais laisser les chapitres qui arrivent te répondre, en espérant que tu aime toujours d'ici là. Je poste en effet toutes les deux semaines.

Sur ce je vous souhaite à tous une excellente lecture, en espérant comme toujours que vous aimerez!

* * *

OoOo -41- Tournoi de Duel oOoO

Le samedi arriva trop vite au goût d'Hermione, elle avait réussi à éviter Tom grâce au concours d'Anita et Druella. Cette dernière ayant été jusqu'à s'asseoir à côté du Serpentard en potion pour éviter à Hermione ce supplice.

Elle avait été trop perturbée en rentrant dans son dortoir, elle n'avait pas su et pas voulu le cacher à ses amies. C'était trop gros pour qu'elle puisse le garder pour elle. Elle avait tout déballé sauf l'incidence du lien dans l'histoire. Mais Charlus, son baiser, leur pacte d'amitié, l'arrivée de Tom au mauvais moment, sa poursuite, leur baiser, les quelques paroles, leur langoureux baiser, sa fuite… Elle leur expliqua qu'elle était amoureuse de Tom, comment elle l'avait découvert, sa détresse et le fait qu'elle n'était pas prête à assumer une relation avec quelqu'un comme Tom : incapable de l'aimer.

Le premier réflexe des filles avait été de lui faire promettre de ne plus jamais attendre aussi longtemps avant de leur parler de ce genre de choses. Ensuite elles l'avaient réconfortée et depuis l'avaient aidée au mieux pour éviter Tom Jedusor.

Mais là, on était samedi, ils seraient tous assis sur le même banc et le tirage au sort hasardeux pourrait malheureusement décider de les réunir. Samedi, ça voulait aussi dire que le lendemain ils étaient censés se retrouver pour l'entraînement d'Hermione…

C'était idiot de paniquer ainsi, elle le savait bien et ça ne pourrait pas durer éternellement comme situation. Il faudrait bien qu'elle l'affronte un jour ou l'autre ! Mais quand elle repensait aux sensations que lui avait procurées le baiser, elle en frémissait de la tête aux pieds et des vagues de chaleur venaient se concentrer dans son bas ventre. Elle en voulait encore, elle en voulait plus… elle ne se sentait définitivement pas prête à l'affronter.

Tom avait laissé faire. Ce n'était pas faute de savoir quels mots employer pour faire fuir les deux protectrices d'Eliane en un clin d'œil. Mais la jeune fille était vraiment paniquée, alors il avait préféré attendre plutôt que de la brusquer. Malgré le fait que ce soit elle qui ait engagé leur second baiser, elle ne semblait pas prête pour que cette expérience se poursuive. Cela ne lui aurait pas déplu pourtant… Il haussa les épaules en retournant à son bol de porridge, il n'y avait pas d'urgence. Sa crainte ne semblait pas l'empêcher de l'aimer, ni diminuer les picotements de magie dans ses doigts, alors il valait probablement mieux ne pas la brusquer. De toute façon changer d'habitude maintenant paraîtrait faux, et Eliane le remarquerait tout de suite, elle n'était pas stupide. Oui quand elle pensait à lui comme elle l'avait fait quelques jours plus tôt il avait envie de l'embrasser, de s'unir à elle, de sentir son corps sous ses mains… Mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il l'aimait.

OoOo

Quand onze heures sonnèrent au clocher, annonçant la fin du brunch, tous les élèves sortirent attendre à l'extérieur de la grande salle, sauf les cinquièmes années participant au tournoi qui furent emmenés dans la petite salle où ils étaient traditionnellement réunis en première année pour la répartition. On leur rappela les règles du tournoi, les conséquences de leurs possibles manquements puis dans la demi-heure qui restait : le temps que les autres professeurs finissent d'arranger la grande salle et d'installer les étudiants dans les gradins, on leur prêta des nécessaires pour nettoyer et soigner leurs baguettes magiques.

Hermione voyant sa baguette déjà éclatante de propreté et le bois nourri en profondeur par le soin régulier qu'elle lui apportait se contenta de regarder Anita et Druella se jeter sur les nécessaires. Tom, inévitablement, profita du créneau.

« -Bonne chance Eliane.  
-Bonne chance Tom. » Elle manqua de s'étrangler.  
« -Ah et si tu pouvais me dire si je t'aide toujours demain, ça m'arrangerait. Un hibou, l'une ou l'autre de tes gardes du corps ira très bien si tu as trop peur de m'affronter. »

La brunette pris une lourde inspiration sous cette pique légère. Il savait qu'attaquer sa fierté et son courage marchait toujours très bien, c'était petit. Mais quand bien même… Depuis quand pouvait-on dire qu'Hermione Granger avait peur d'affronter Tom Jedusor ! C'était du gros n'importe quoi et il fallait qu'elle arrête ses bêtises. Elle pouvait se retenir de se jeter sur ses lèvres sans soucis, elle n'était pas une nymphomane en manque et si le tournoi les opposait… Elle l'affronterait et ferait diminuer la taille de ses chevilles comme elle le lui avait promis face à toute la grande salle quelques mois plus tôt.

Elle le rattrapa alors qu'il s'éloignait et se mit face à lui.  
« -Oui demain tu m'aides, 14h dans la salle commune et c'est plutôt toi qui devrait craindre une confrontation entre nous aujourd'hui…  
-J'aime mieux ça… » Sourit-il légèrement tandis qu'Hermione usait de toute sa volonté pour ne pas lui sauter dessus tant, une fois encore, son sourire la faisait fondre. Elle y avait goûté alors c'était devenu dur de s'en passer…

OoOo

Ils étaient assez nombreux, six à Serpentard, onze à Gryffondor, cinq à Poufsouffle et quatre à Serdaigle. Ça faisait quand même vingt-six participants. Il y avait peu de chances pour qu'elle tombe sur Tom lors du premier tour, mais dès le second tour ils ne seraient déjà plus que treize. Le nombre impair de participants signifiait que pour se qualifier pour le troisième tour, il leur faudrait au moins faire deux duels chacun. Et vu leurs aptitudes en combat et en classe, il y avait énormément de chance qu'ils se retrouvent tous les deux en haut du classement et donc adversaires.

Si cette nouvelle intéressait énormément Tom, il avait définitivement une revanche à prendre, elle créait un nœud d'appréhension dans le ventre d'Hermione. Elle craignait vraiment de voir se reproduire le fiasco de décembre. Elle secoua la tête et réajusta son uniforme lorsque Mme Feedwich leur fit signe de s'avancer un par un.

Comme le voulait la tradition, ils passèrent tous en file indienne sur l'estrade où ils combattraient sous peu, acclamés par la foule d'étudiants réunis dans des gradins de chaque côtés de la scène. La présence n'était pas obligatoire pour ceux ne s'étant pas inscrit au tournoi mais la plupart des élèves étaient là pour supporter les courageux de leur maison. L'ambiance était plus qu'enthousiaste !

Hermione observa la plate-forme d'un œil critique, ça laissait tout de même un espace assez réduit pour combattre. Bon elle se faisait peu de souci, hormis Tom, il n'y avait quasiment aucune chance qu'elle rencontre un élève présentant un quelconque challenge chez les cinquièmes années. C'était forcément déséquilibré, elle avait des années d'entraînement en plus et avait connu une guerre là où ces duels représentaient leur première expérience de combat. Ils ne pourraient pas faire le poids. Seul Tom ne la sous-estimerait pas, il disposait de plus d'une puissance bien supérieure et avait des talents de duelliste innés.

Un immense tableau apparut au dessus de la table des professeurs où s'affichèrent les différents combats à venir au fil du tirage au sort. Cela leur permettrait aussi de suivre la progression de chacun et d'envisager les combats à venir en fonction des points marqués par chaque participant. Si la victoire revenait à celui qui mettait hors combat son adversaire, on comptabilisait des points à chaque touche, à chaque esquive et parade, ainsi qu'en fonction de la durée du duel afin de faire ressortir un classement entre les différents vainqueurs. De cette façon, les combats se retrouvaient plus équilibrés lors du second tour, donnant souvent lieu à des performances plus intéressantes à regarder.

Mais pour Hermione cela signifiait surtout que c'était à cause de cela, malgré ses douze adversaires potentiels (sa victoire lors du premier tour ne faisant aucun doute) qu'elle avait énormément de chance de croiser Tom.

Une fois que les duellistes eurent gagné les bancs leurs étant réservés le temps d'attendre leur tour de combattre, Dippet s'avança sur l'estrade en réclamant le silence.  
« -Nous voici donc réunis pour la cinquième journée de ces rencontres qui opposera justement les cinquièmes années de notre chère école ! Souhaitons leur bonne chance à tous, et que le meilleur gagne ! »

La foule éclata en un tonnerre d'applaudissements tandis qu'Hermione levait les yeux vers le tableau. Elle affronterait un des Poufsouffle, sachant d'avance que cela ne représenterait pas un gros défi, elle se détendit en observant les autres combats.

OoOo

La jeune femme retint difficilement un bâillement. Certains combats avaient tendance à s'éterniser, plus par l'incapacité des adversaires à se lancer un sort correctement que par la difficulté à prendre le dessus. Alors c'était un peu long parfois, moins certes que les combats des premières années qui se battaient à coup de rictusempra et de wingardium leviosa. Ça pouvait durer pendant longtemps, quoique là ça ait donné lieu à quelques situations cocasses.

Druella avait battu le Serdaigle ayant eut le malheur de l'affronter. Elle avait jaugé son adversaire de quelques sorts moyens et avait finalement fait réellement étalage de ses capacités lorsqu'elle avait constaté que la répartie n'était pas à la hauteur.

Anita avait affronté un Gryffondor assez coriace et son manque naturel d'agressivité l'avait fait perdre. Abraxas l'avait dignement vengée en réduisant en miettes son propre opposant. C'était également un Gryffondor, l'honneur des vert et argent était sauf.

Tom avait battu son Serdaigle sans le moindre effort, en deux sorts, même pas au maximum de sa puissance. Hermione trouvait que cela aurait pu être un peu plus spectaculaire, elle-même ayant pris le soin de faire durer un peu le combat lors de son propre passage. Elle avait utilisé des sorts graphiques, illuminant ainsi la grande salle de bulles dorées destinées à éblouir son adversaire et lui-même était passé par les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel avant de se stabiliser sur un joli mauve et de tomber dans les pommes sous le coup d'un stupefix. Il avait bien tenté une contre-attaque à un moment donné mais Hermione l'avait arrêtée en métamorphosant une des planches du parquet en un arbre sous les acclamations satisfaites du publique.

Les autres combats étaient restés assez basiques et le premier tour se termina par la défaite de Thomas face à un Poufsouffle particulièrement acharné. Aussitôt les noms se réorganisèrent sur le tableau et Hermione vit sans trop de surprise son affrontement prochain avec Tom. En revanche, pour une note plus joyeuse, elle vit que son second adversaire serait le Gryffondor qui avait battu Anita. La brunette s'en frottait les mains d'avance, elle se ferait un plaisir de le rétamer douloureusement pour venger la jeune femme. Le regard que lui lança d'ailleurs la blonde depuis son banc lui assura qu'elle n'y verrait strictement aucun inconvénient.

Abraxas avait finalement marqué plus de point qu'elle grâce à son efficacité. Son duel ayant duré moins longtemps, cela lui avait apporté un bonus non négligeable. Hermione était donc troisième du classement, ex æquo avec le rouge et or d'Anita, l'affrontant de fait ainsi que Tom tandis que le blond affronterait Tom et le cinquième. Elle ne comprenait pas tout à fait comment fonctionnaient les choses mais elle avait apparemment eut le choix entre Tom et Abraxas. A bien y réfléchir, elle préférait finalement foutre la pâtée aux Prince des vert et argent qu'au promis de son amie.

Les duels allaient par ordre croissant du classement, laissant en théorie les meilleurs combats pour la fin. Hermione en profita pour se concentrer. Elle ne se faisait que peu de soucis pour le Gryffondor mais battre Tom allait s'annoncer plus ardu. Il fallait qu'elle se concentre pour que lors du combat, elle ne laisse passer aucune information de douleur ou de fatigue dans le lien, autant que faire se pouvait. Il ne fallait pas que Tom puisse se servir du lien pour prendre l'avantage.

Hermione avait tellement occulté tout le reste qu'elle rata l'entrée en lice de Druella et qu'il avait fallut la secouer lorsque son tour vint. Le rouge et or en face d'elle eut un petit sourire satisfait en prenant, à tord, son manque de réaction pour de la crainte. Décidant d'en jouer elle lui jeta un regard incertain et ne leva que mollement sa baguette magique. Elle esquiva le premier sort en laissant croire qu'elle était déstabilisée, il y crut bêtement et lui décrocha un stupefix imprudent, découvrant complètement son côté gauche. Fulgurante, la jeune femme roula sur la droite et lui lança un maléfice d'étouffement. Elle avait fait en sorte que le sort ne fasse que le frôler afin d'en atténuer l'effet. Le Gryffondor allait peiner à respirer tout le reste du combat sans pour autant être totalement handicapé.

Hermione se redressa un sourire mauvais étirant ses lèvres, et émit un petit rire en voyant la peur teinter le regard du jeune homme alors qu'il comprenait enfin qu'elle s'était jouée de lui. Elle enchaîna en lui gelant un bras, la brûlure du froid le fit grimacer mais il tenait toujours vaillamment sa baguette de l'autre main. Alors en souvenir du bon vieux temps, elle fit sadiquement disparaître les os de sa jambe droite, se remémorant la douleur décrite par Harry en deuxième année. Puis décidant que le pauvre avait assez souffert, elle le mit enfin hors d'état de combattre en utilisant un classique maléfice du saucisson.

Il avait tout de même réussi à riposter à un moment donné d'un chauve-furie assez faiblard, surtout quand on connaissait ceux de Ginny Weasley et elle en retirait une petite estafilade sur une joue. Elle s'empressa de la soigner d'un sort de soin sous le regard déçu du docteur qui avait pourtant insisté pour qu'elle n'utilise que des baumes et des potions. Il estimait qu'il valait mieux être prudent, son taux de marque restait anormalement haut et le tournoi n'arrangerait rien. Elle s'excusa d'un regard et d'un sourire vaguement contrit tandis que son adversaire partait en direction de l'infirmerie en lévitation sur un brancard.

Tom et Abraxas s'affrontèrent dignement, sans fioritures ni surcroît de douleur. Proprement en élèves unis d'une même maison. Tom fit même l'effort de lancer un stupefix à moindre puissance sur le blond pour que celui-ci reste debout malgré l'impact du sort.

Le dernier combat serait donc le leur, si bien que Tom resta sur l'estrade et invita la brune à l'y rejoindre d'une inclinaison polie, bras tendu. Elle s'empara de sa main pour s'aider à monter et le salua à son tour tandis qu'une rumeur sourde s'élevait du public à l'idée de voir s'affronter les deux meilleurs élèves des cinquièmes années… Mais surtout ce duo de choc qui faisait parler de lui depuis le début de l'année. Que vaudrait la nouvelle face au terrifiant Jedusor ? Serait-elle à la hauteur de la promesse qu'elle avait fait au Prince des Serpentard le jour des inscriptions au tournoi ? Ce combat promettait d'être palpitant !

« -Alors, toujours aussi sûre d'être en mesure de m'affronter ?  
-Je crois avoir déjà prouvé que je suis en mesure de te battre… »  
Elle se trouva un peu cruelle de lui rappeler leur duel précédent mais elle n'aimait pas qu'on remette ses capacités en question. Il devait pourtant le savoir depuis le temps…

Le combat allait être sans pitié. Hermione frissonna sous le regard noir du jeune homme avant qu'ils mettent tous les deux en place leur masque d'indifférence. Ils s'éloignèrent des quelques pas réglementaires, se saluèrent et se mirent en garde. Aussitôt le silence se fit dans la grande salle tandis que les deux Serpentards se jaugeaient attentivement à la recherche de la moindre faille.

Hermione comprit à cet instant qu'elle aurait une difficulté supplémentaire lors de ce combat, plus elle observait Tom, plus elle sentait son amour pour lui se diffuser dans ses veines, jusque dans ses doigts et le bout de sa baguette. Elle n'aurait pas l'intention nécessaire pour le blesser vraiment, l'attaquer avec la douleur ou la peur. Ce qui signifiait qu'elle n'allait pouvoir se servir que de sorts de magie blanche, magie d'amour et de bonté… Cela changeait toute sa stratégie de combat car c'était une magie principalement défensive et curative. Les sorts d'attaques étaient plus doux et surtout destinés à neutraliser l'adversaire, pas à le blesser.

Tom sembla sentir que quelque chose se passait chez la jeune femme puisqu'il lui décocha un impedimenta brutal. Aussitôt elle fut estomaquée par le peu d'effort qu'elle avait eu à fournir pour ériger un magnifique bouclier et ainsi bloquer le maléfice d'entrave. La puissance de son amour la protégeait de ses attaques, c'était intéressant.

Cela la fit penser à Dumbledore. Une histoire avait couru sur le fait que le directeur de Poudlard avait autrefois été ami, voir même amant avec Grindelwald. Jusqu'à ce que le mage noir aille trop loin et que Dumbledore l'arrête. Or le directeur était réputé pour être un maître en magie blanche et ses sentiments pour l'homme avaient dû l'aider à le vaincre. Voldemort avait toujours craint la puissance du mage blanc, mais Albus ne l'avait finalement jamais ouvertement défié. Peut-être parce qu'incapable de ressentir autant d'amour pour Tom que pour Gellert il avait craint de ne pas être à la hauteur…

Un doloris n'était puissant que par la haine qu'on y imprimait, l'inverse avec l'amour et la magie blanche n'était que logique. Finalement cela requérait une abnégation assez étonnante : savoir aimer son ennemi pour avoir la force de le vaincre…

Elle revint rapidement au combat en voyant Tom lui envoyer successivement un expelliarmus – que stoppa le bouclier – et un aguamenti duquel elle se protégea en métamorphosant à nouveau une planche de l'estrade, mais en parapluie ce coup ci. L'eau se déversa autour d'elle, mais Tom avait bien compris que son bouclier n'arrêtait pas les objets physiques. Il métamorphosa à son tour une partie du sol en flèches acérées qu'il envoya d'un waddiwasi vers la brunette.

Celle-ci transforma le parapluie en arbre pour qu'elles se plantent dans le tronc et envoya un sort de lumière qui éblouit toute la grande salle. Elle enchaîna avec un sort d'entrave de magie blanche qui bloquait la personne et l'empêchait de faire le moindre mouvement sans pour autant qu'elle se sente oppressée ou soit privée de sa vue et de sa parole. Tom l'évita d'extrême justesse, le rayon nacré se confondant avec la persistance de la lumière du sort précédent.

Le public était soufflé par la rapidité à laquelle s'enchaînaient les sorts. L'arbre au milieu du terrain offrait en plus une certaine esthétique et changeait la vision de certains quand à l'utilité de la métamorphose en combat.

Le bouclier magique toujours en place, Tom alternait des sorts pour essayer de l'affaiblir et des invocations pour passer au travers. Le problème majeur de cette stratégie était que les invocations demandaient beaucoup d'énergie, créer de la matière s'avérait fatiguant, la métamorphose l'était presque tout autant et les attaques magiques restaient inefficaces. A ce train là, il serait épuisé bien avant elle.

Alors il réfléchit attentivement sur le bouclier magique de la jeune femme et chercha ce qui pouvait bien le nourrir avec suffisamment de force pour que dix sorts ne parviennent même pas à l'affaiblir. Il chercha dans le lien que leur concentration mutuelle avait rendu plus discret et il sentit aussitôt toute l'affection d'Eliane l'envahir et le renforcer. Content de ses nouvelles réserves, il envoya un serpensortia avec toute sa puissance. Il masqua difficilement sa surprise lorsqu'il n'obtint qu'une couleuvre, certes de belle taille, mais complètement inoffensive.

Puis observant mieux le bouclier de la jeune femme, il comprit. Elle le nourrissait forcément de son Amour, et Merlin savait que ça représentait une sacrée puissance ! A l'inverse, le serpensortia, sort de magie presque noire s'était fatalement retrouvé affaiblit par l'amour dont le lien l'inondait.

Suivant la logique de la chose, il lança un sort de lame divine droit sur la jeune femme qui dût se jeter au sol pour l'éviter. Il était passé au travers du bouclier comme s'il n'avait jamais existé ! Le bouclier ne la protégeait donc que des agressions, mais son attaque étant baignée par le même amour que la protection d'Eliane cela n'était pas apparu comme un danger.

Voyant la faille, Hermione opta pour une technique un peu plus Serpentarde. Tandis que Tom la bombardait de sorts de magie blanche et qu'elle répliquait de même, elle se laissa volontairement frôler par de nombreux sorts douloureux, mais pas complètement incapacitants. Il était évident que la seule raison pour que Tom produise d'aussi bons sorts de magie blanche était qu'il se serve du lien. Il était encore bien trop incapable d'aimer pour bénéficier d'une telle puissance en magie blanche… Mis à part en utilisant l'amour qu'elle ressentait pour lui.

Puisque c'était ainsi, elle allait elle aussi se servir du lien pour l'affaiblir. Elle avait l'entraînement suffisant pour supporter le doloris un temps, les quelques égratignures qu'elle recevait n'étaient donc rien en comparaison… Mais Tom n'avait probablement pas la même habitude de la douleur, en tous cas plus maintenant qu'il s'était imposé en maître à Poudlard.

Son raisonnement finit par payer alors qu'elle se laissait toucher par un énième sort dont l'impact lui déboîta l'épaule et qu'elle sentait son bras s'engourdir et se mettre à flotter. La douleur fit hésiter Tom sur son sort suivant tant l'appel du lien et la souffrance étaient forts. Hermione se concentra principalement sur la douleur de son corps pour qu'elle soit transmise par le lien avec le plus de force possible. Elle profita de la distraction de Tom pour lancer trois sorts d'immobilisation d'affilée. Il esquiva le premier, para le second et ne put que subir le troisième.

Il s'immobilisa aussitôt tandis que sa baguette chutait au sol bruyamment dans le silence de la grande salle. Jusqu'à ce que le public se remette de cette fin brutale et applaudisse à tout rompre la virtuosité du combat.  
« -Sans le lien je n'aurais pas eu cette hésitation, tu aurais perdu.  
-Sans le lien tu n'aurais jamais pu passer outre mon bouclier, tu aurais perdu. »

Albus Dumbledore regarda les deux concurrents se séparer sur quelques mots n'appartenant qu'à eux, il était songeur. Lui qui avait eu des doutes se disait qu'on ne pouvait pas faire un combat en n'utilisant que des sorts de magie blanche et être complètement mauvais… Alors peut-être que tout irait bien, et pourtant il ne se défaisait pas d'un mauvais pressentiment gênant.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé! A dans deux semaines! Portez vous bien :)

Dryame


	43. 42  Double Sens

Coucou tout le monde!

Comment est-ce que ça va! Moi ça va plutôt bien^^ Je suis désolée pour les quelques jours de retard, j'ai changé d'opérateur internet et le temps de la transition a été plus long que prévu... Mais voici donc le nouveau chapitre que ma bêta a corrigé en un temps assez record (et en plus elle vous épargne des répétitions très moches et des phrases où il manque des mots!) **Un grand merci à Malice Asphodeli** :)

Sinon un grand merci aussi à mes reviewers! Comme toujours vos petits (ou grands) mots me font toujours chaud au coeur quand je les lis! :)  
**mariie**, contente de savoir que le duel t'a plu! Et tu me diras ce que tu penses de mon choix pour ce chapitre ;)  
**Roman 2005**, merci! Ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir que ma manière d'écrire plait! :D  
**Mane-jei**, ouais les filles au pouvoir XD Ne t'inquiète pas trop quand même et savoure ce nouveau chapitre^^ Merci!  
**Pseudo-Facile**, c'est le plus stylé de touuus les pseudo^^ Moi j'aime bien ton "manque" d'originalité, je veux dire, je ne me lasse pas de savoir que mes chapitres te plaisent. Bon je sais bien qu'ils sont toujours trop courts, mais bon... au moins ils sont bien :P J'espère que celui-ci te plaira aussi! :D  
**Ruckie-chan**, :) merci! J'essaie de rester cohérente tout en approfondissant ce qu'on sait de la magie, contente de savoir que ça te plait!  
**Lavouille**, ça veut dire : "Mouhahahahaha" *rire sadique de l'auteure* XD Sinon contente de savoir que j'ai pu te surprendre malgré toutes les théories que tu avances en général, et ouais Tom se prend au jeu on dirait^^ J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira!  
**Praxagora**, merci pour tes remarques et elle me font très plaisir, mais même sans j'ai promis de finir cette fic et je le ferais ;) Donc pas d'inquiétude, surtout vu où j'en suis rendue maintenant! Pour ce qui est de l'écriture, c'est une de mes passions dans la vie et j'aimerai bien en faire mon métier. Cette fic est un coup d'essai plutôt satisfaisant dans l'ensemble. En espérant que ce nouveau chapitre te plaise aussi! :)  
**Serleena**, merci à toi pour tes reviews ;) Et comme toujours pour ce qui est de la suite... Tu verras en lisant !  
**Imxjustxme**, Ohlala mais oui, cela fait siiii longtemps, je me souviens de toi à l'époque où tu n'étais pas plus grande que ça et où tu [blabla, je, nous, mes, mon, ta, blablabla] Contente de savoir que tu t'attendais à la victoire d'Hermione, ça me permet de ne pas prendre trop la grosse tête, tu sauve mon égo et mes encadrements de porte, merci, merci infiniment! XD Pour Charlus, il va falloir attendre un peu vu qu'il en 7ème année donc y en a pour quelques semaines avant que ce ne soit son tour de combattre. Et pour Albou, omg quoi, ben va falloir... encore attendre! Mouhahaha parce que c'est comme ça :P Bref, tu dois attendre. Mais j'espère que tu aimerais quand même ce nouveau chapitre! :)  
**Ciconstance**, heu j'avais pas prévu de faire ça. L'attente entre les chapitre fait que tu perds le fil? Là ben le chapitre précédent racontait le duel entre Tom et Hermione lors du tournois de duel et qui se soldait par la victoire d'Hermione.  
**Cyriane**, :D Je suis plus que ravie de savoir que tu as autant aimé ma fic! Et merci de prendre le temps de me le dire! Pour ce qui est de la taille, je vois encore 10-15 chapitres au moins. J'espère que la suite continuera de te plaire comme ça! Merci encore! :)  
**Amistosamente-vuestro**, merci! Je suis très contente de le savoir! J'espère qu'il en ira de même avec la suite! :)

Sur ce je vous laisse avec le nouveau chapitre! En vous souhaitant à tous une très bonne lecture!  
A bientôt! :)

* * *

OoOo – 42 – Double Sens oOoO

Hermione essaya de trouver une position plus confortable dans son lit, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il était devenu soudain si dur alors qu'elle avait l'habitude de s'enfoncer profondément dans son matelas. Elle se tourna sur le côté droit sans succès, amorçant un appui sur le côté gauche, elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux sous le coup de la douleur. Agressée par la lumière trop vive et trop blanche, elle se souvint qu'Arcambal avait insisté pour qu'elle passe la nuit à l'infirmerie.

Elle n'avait pas eu de blessures graves hormis son épaule déboîtée, mais le nombre conséquent de sorts qu'elle avait reçu l'avait affaiblie et le médicomage ne souhaitait pas qu'un épisode comme en début d'année se reproduise. Il avait également passé un temps fou à enduire contusions et égratignures d'un baume soignant pour lui éviter des sortilèges supplémentaires. La méthode moldue – le temps – aurait aussi pu fonctionner mais le médecin de l'école avait insisté alors Hermione l'avait laissé faire.  
Son épaule avait été remise en place, il faudrait qu'elle garde son bras en écharpe encore un jour ou deux et qu'elle bouge son épaule le moins possible.

Après les soins, alors que le repas était passé, elle avait un peu regretté de s'être autant acharnée sur le Gryffondor lors de son deuxième combat. Ses gémissements de douleur et d'inconfort envahissaient toute l'infirmerie endormie tandis que les os de sa jambe repoussaient sous l'effet du Poussos. Mais au final le bruit ne l'avait pas dérangée tant que ça puisqu'elle s'était endormie en quelques minutes, sous le contrecoup de ses dépenses énergétiques.

Le médicomage lui avait promis qu'elle pourrait sortir pour le repas de midi du lendemain, alors quand elle s'éveilla ce matin là à 9h, elle prit son mal en patience.

Elle se demanda avec inquiétude si Tom lui garderait rancune de cette seconde victoire. Elle n'avait pas voulu le laisser gagner, il était trop imbu de sa puissance et elle trop fière pour laisser cela arriver. Pourtant la défaite n'avait pas été loin, si Tom avait tenu deux sorts de plus, elle se serait écroulée d'épuisement. Et sans le lien, elle n'était, de fait, pas sûre de faire le poids contre lui. Il était coriace et rapide, vif dans ses réactions et avait très bien su s'adapter aux difficultés du combat. D'un autre côté, elle était satisfaite de voir que son bouclier l'avait forcé à user de magie blanche. Elle n'était pas sûre que Voldemort, à ce qui avait été son époque, ait pu lancer un seul sort de ce type. Ou alors avec autant d'effet qu'un doloris lancé par un enfant de cinq ans innocent. Il y avait finalement du bon quelque part en lui, sinon il n'aurait sûrement pas pu user de l'amour du lien aussi aisément.

Cette certitude acquise, elle se sentit plus sereine et essaya de se rendormir un peu. C'était sans compter l'inconfort du matelas et la lumière et elle ne pouvait même pas se tourner dans tous les sens en soupirant bruyamment comme il est coutume de faire dans ces cas là, elle avait encore trop mal à l'épaule. C'était frustrant. Elle s'assit tant bien que mal dans le lit, empêtrée dans ses couvertures, qu'elle n'arrivait pas à déborder d'un seul bras et observa les alentours. Sa baguette devait être avec ses vêtements de la veille… Quelque part… Sa table de nuit d'un blanc cassé déprimant ne supportait qu'un verre d'eau, probablement croupie avec sa veine. Pas de livre, ni même un magazine idiot histoire de passer le temps.

Tirant de toutes ses forces sur les draps, elle réussit à avoir une latitude supplémentaire de quelques centimètres. Elle tenta de s'en servir pour amorcer une évasion quand Arcambal surgit de son bureau, un plateau couvert de fioles aux tailles et aux coloris variés en lévitation devant lui.  
« -Ah je vois que vous êtes réveillée ! Comment allez-vous ce matin ? » Hermione haussa des épaules, boudeuse d'avoir était interrompue dans son élan de fuite. « Et votre épaule ? » Une petite grimace lui répondit. « Bien, on va voir ça. » Reprit le médecin indifférent à l'humeur de dragon de la jeune femme. Il lança un sort de diagnostic en hochant la tête à chaque nouvelle information qu'il recevait.  
« -Bon eh bien, tout va comme prévu. Cette potion pour votre épaule, celle-ci pour atténuer votre affaiblissement global. Un bon repas à midi, du repos, beaucoup de repos et tout ira bien. Un elfe vous apportera un petit-déjeuner d'ici quelques minutes. » Et comme il était arrivé, il repartit pour déblatérer un discours similaire au patient d'à côté. Avec ses cheveux en pétard et son attirail de potions devant lui, il avait vraiment des airs de savant fou.

La brunette renifla prudemment les deux fioles que lui avait tendu le médicomage, elle ne connaissait pas la première mais la seconde était un classique « élixir de bonne santé », une potion assez commune destinée à renforcer les défenses immunitaires et pallier à d'éventuelles carences. L'équivalent d'un cocktail de vitamines moldu en somme. Pour l'autre, Abraxas n'ayant pas eu d'effet secondaire visible lorsqu'il s'était déboîté l'épaule, elle se décida à l'avaler aussi.

Le temps qu'un elfe débarque avec un plateau, environ une demi-heure après le passage du docteur, les remèdes avaient commencé à faire effet et elle avait déjà moins mal à l'épaule. Elle mangea avidement son petit-déjeuner, elle avait après à peine grignoté la veille au soir, trop épuisée. Ce repas était plus que bienvenu !

Une heure plus tard, alors qu'elle recommençait à s'ennuyer sérieusement après avoir épuisé son stock de dessins dans les miettes du petit-déjeuner, bu pour la cinquième fois la dernière goutte de son verre de son jus de citrouille et fait des grimaces dans sa petite cuillère jusqu'à en avoir mal aux muscles du visage… Elle vit arriver avec ravissement Anita et Druella, venues la soutenir dans sa dure épreuve de « ne rien faire dans un lit d'hôpital ». Alors que c'était d'une facilité déconcertante de ne pas bouger de son lit pendant des heures, en se contentant de rêver les yeux ouverts en profitant de la douceur du lieu, ça devenait un calvaire à l'infirmerie.

Le médicomage ne dit rien quant à la venue des deux jeunes femmes. Après tout sa patiente avait besoin de repos et allongée dans son lit, elle se reposait. Si elles avaient dansé la gigue pour se saluer, il serait intervenu… A vrai dire, Hermione avait eu l'élan pour leur sauter dessus et les entraîner dans un cercle circassien mais les draps l'en avaient empêchée. Foutue prison de tissu dont elle avait oublié de s'occuper !

OoOo

Après le repas dans la grande salle, elles étaient retournées dans la salle commune, au plus grand bonheur d'Hermione qui souhaitait mettre autant de distance que possible avec l'infirmerie. Elle s'affala lourdement dans un des canapés en prenant bien garde à ne pas malmener son épaule. Anita était partie rejoindre Abraxas on ne savait trop où et Druella, qui avait bien été tentée d'imiter la brune, s'installa malgré elle à une table de travail. Elle avait trop de retard dans ses devoirs pour se laisser aller à une sieste.

La douce torpeur de la digestion ne tarda pas à rattraper Hermione qui se laissa doucement glisser vers les limbes attirants du sommeil, confortablement installée dans le moelleux des coussins.

« -Alors c'est ça tes entraînements ? Cours de sieste ? » Lança une voix railleuse à qui elle avait complètement oublié avoir donné rendez-vous. Elle grogna assez peu dignement quelque chose entre « non », « Tom » ou « schtroumpf » – le jeune homme ne savait pas trop – tout en essayant de s'enfouir un peu plus entre les coussins du canapé.  
« -Aller Von-Dort, je n'ai pas que ça à faire de ma journée ! Tu veux que je t'aide ou pas ? Ne compte pas sur moi la prochaine fois si c'est pour que tu annules au dernier moment. »

En temps normal, il serait simplement parti en réfléchissant à un moyen de lui faire payer le dérangement. Mais là, il avait besoin de ces entraînements pour mieux saisir la nature du lien et pouvoir y puiser à volonté tout en maîtrisant l'influence des émotions d'Eliane sur lui. Il ne pouvait pas laisser se reproduire un événement comme hier. Il prenait sur lui pour ne pas lui faire regretter cette seconde victoire et comptait bien faire en sorte que ça n'arrive plus jamais.

Hermione grogna encore une dernière fois. Finalement, songea le jeune homme, elle n'était peut-être pas si loin du but avec ses entraînements pour devenir animagus… Elle s'étira, se leva, se recoiffa, essayant d'avoir l'air à peu près normale rapidement.  
« -Bon, c'est bon, on y va. Désolée. »  
Il hocha la tête en faisant signe qu'il la suivait. Rapidement, il reconnût le chemin qu'il avait emprunté, malgré lui, le jour où elle avait disparu dans ce mur. C'était bien là qu'elle l'emmenait, cette tapisserie avec les trolls était un point de repère qu'il n'avait pas oublié tant elle était ridicule.

Tom s'inquiéta. Le lien, la dernière fois, c'était tu à l'instant où elle avait passé le mur. S'il se reproduisait la même chose, il risquait de ne pas pouvoir profiter de l'entraînement pour l'étudier… Et il était trop tard pour lui demander d'aller ailleurs.  
Il la regarda s'arrêter devant le mur, toujours aussi parfait et infranchissable, elle fit trois allers-retours l'air concentré. Il ne posa pas de question malgré l'attitude étrange de la jeune femme et manqua de sursauter quand il vit soudain apparaître une porte s'insérant parfaitement comme si elle avait toujours été là.

« -Tu viens ? » Questionna la jeune femme en franchissant le seuil. Il ne prit pas la peine de répondre, il se contenta de soupirer en sentant le lien se couper au même instant. Tant pis… Il s'avança à son tour et fut stoppé par deux choses. D'une, la salle était immense et lumineuse, d'inspiration japonaise avec des tatamis au sol et des panneaux coulissants en feuille de riz tout autour. C'était complètement fou pour lui de trouver un tel endroit en plein milieu de Poudlard ! La deuxième surprise était qu'au premier pas posé dans la salle, il avait à nouveau été frappé par les émotions d'Eliane. Le lien restait actif quand ils se trouvaient tous les deux dans la pièce et ça, c'était une grande nouvelle.

Hermione laissa Tom découvrir les lieux à son aise. Elle l'utilisait régulièrement et savait que si on faisait coulisser un pan – hormis celui de l'entrée – on se retrouvait dans un parc à perte de vue, avec des points d'eau, une faune et une flore très variées et un soleil toujours lumineux mais jamais éblouissant. Elle profita de ces instants tranquilles pour retirer sa veste – tâche encore un peu ardue avec son épaule douloureuse – et desserrer légèrement la ceinture de son pantalon afin d'être plus à l'aise. Elle alluma des bâtons d'encens qu'elle planta tout autour de la salle dans des carrés de sable prévus à cet effet puis elle s'assit au centre de la pièce et entreprit de se masser un peu les pieds pour se détendre.

Tom finit par la rejoindre en lui demandant ce qu'elle souhaitait qu'il fasse.  
« -Le problème que j'ai, c'est que quand je médite à la recherche de mon animal, je me trouve confrontée à des difficultés que je n'arrive pas à résoudre et c'est seulement après coup que des solutions me viennent sans pour autant que je les mette en application la fois d'après. Soit parce qu'elles sont devenues obsolètes, soit parce que je n'y pense pas. Ton rôle est de m'énoncer toutes les idées qui te viendront en tête quand je ferais face à un souci. Que tu penses à ma place avec un regard moins interne et impliqué sur les choses.  
-D'accord. »

Très conscient de la présence de la jeune femme à ses côtés, il l'observa fermer les yeux et faire le vide, apaiser sa respiration et agrandir sa perception et se laisser glisser vers le monde spirituel où nichaient les animaux totems. Il senti par le lien les émotions d'Eliane s'apaiser et se lisser sans pour autant disparaître. Il se laissa aller à fermer les yeux également afin de mieux percevoir le lien et de bien sentir la jeune femme. Ils avaient rarement l'occasion d'être aussi proches et au calme. C'était stupéfiant, il distinguait avec une clarté incroyable chaque ressenti de la jeune femme, et la puissance qui les accompagnait…

Hermione de son côté prit son temps pour détendre ses muscles un à un et trouver l'équilibre parfait dans sa position; entre la tension dérangeante et l'avachissement soporifique. Elle apaisa une à une ses émotions en se concentrant sur sa respiration, avec une aisance née de la pratique. Elle avait eu peur que la présence de Tom la dérange, mais elle était finalement agréablement surprise de voir que ce n'était pas le cas, il restait immobile et silencieux.

Se laissant envahir par la sérénité, elle s'ouvrit au monde en élargissant ses perceptions sensorielles. Elle se laissa entraîner par le glougloutement d'une rivière à l'est pour revenir au sud par le chant d'un oiseau. Au nord une biche qui broutait, à l'ouest, la respiration de Tom… Elle avait le monde entier à sa portée et le percevait dans sa totalité, non seulement par ses sens mais aussi en goûtant à l'essence même de la vie, fontaine intarissable d'allégresse. Elle se sentit envahie par le bien-être et l'amour inconditionnel de se savoir faisant parti d'un tout, d'avoir sa place dans l'ordre naturel des choses.

Dans ces moments là, qu'elle faisait parfois durer longtemps avant de se tourner vers le monde des esprits, elle pouvait sentir la magie parcourir son corps, prendre naissance dans son cœur et pulser le long de ses membres jusque dans la pointe de ses ongles, envahir tout son être. Elle s'enivrait de la puissance brute de ce flux magique, c'était tout simplement une expérience extraordinaire que chaque sorcier devrait connaître un jour dans sa vie. Beaucoup d'élèves en difficulté pourraient sûrement mieux maîtriser leur magie en sachant où elle prenait source dans leur corps et son lien avec le monde alentour.

Tom était paralysé, électrifié, frissonnait involontairement, il recevait les ressentis d'Eliane comme des tonnes d'eau lui dégringolant dessus : assommant tout en étant époustouflant ! Il avait cru puissant l'amour que lui portait la jeune femme, mais ce n'était rien en comparaison de cette fusion incroyable, presque inconcevable pour lui.

Il ouvrit les yeux et observa la jeune femme qui irradiait légèrement, lui-même brillait d'une lumière pâle, l'expression de leur magie. Là où l'amour d'Eliane était brutal et crépitant, celui-ci était calme, serein et total, englobant leurs deux corps de cet éclat doux.

Il était fasciné, il se sentait à la fois en décalage et à sa place, incertain d'avoir le droit de goûter à une telle pureté. Eliane était juste assise là, à quelques centimètres de lui, ses paumes tendues vers le haut comme un appel. Irrésistiblement, il eut envie de la toucher, de sentir sa magie en plus de ses sentiments, de goûter ses lèvres une nouvelle fois. Il approcha doucement ses mains des siennes, fermant les yeux à l'instant même où leurs peaux entrèrent en contact, et s'ouvrit à nouveau complètement au lien, laissant la vie l'inonder.

Hermione fut surprise par ce toucher mais ne perdit pas sa concentration pour autant, les paumes du jeune homme irradiaient de chaleur et ainsi, elle avait l'impression de le sentir.

Ce qu'aucun ne vit de part leurs yeux clos, ce fut leurs flux magiques se rencontrer au niveau de leurs mains jointes, la lumière blanche et éclatante de la jeune fille et celle légèrement mauve du jeune homme se rejoignirent.

Les magies s'embrassèrent, se goûtèrent et se mêlèrent peu à peu, progressant dans leurs corps jusqu'à leurs cœurs, source de leur magie, jusqu'à ce que les deux flux ne fassent plus qu'un, chacun irradiant de la même lumière rosée, finalisant un lien ouvert depuis longtemps.

Hermione, au bout de quelques minutes, jugea qu'elle avait assez savouré sa connexion au monde et elle visualisa la porte derrière laquelle elle savait trouver le domaine des esprits totems. Elle franchit le seuil sans hésiter et se retrouva dans une forêt de hauts pins qu'elle avait déjà longuement parcourue, avec ses arbres interminablement longs, où le sol n'était qu'un tapis d'aiguilles moelleux et où le vent, très haut, faisait chanter les frondaisons. Au loin, éclair immaculé, elle vit comme chaque fois son animal totem se mouvoir souplement à la limite de son champ de vision. Insaisissable.

Elle expliqua la situation à Tom calmement, le lieu, la silhouette et son incapacité à l'approcher. Elle avait beau marcher vers elle, elle s'éloignait sans cesse.  
« -Transplane à côté d'elle. »  
Elle le fit. Seulement elle eut à peine le temps d'entre-apercevoir du coin de l'œil une touffe de poils blancs que l'animal avait à son tour transplané hors de sa portée.

Elle calma la frustration qui menaçait de la sortir de sa transe et expliqua la situation à Tom, désespérée. Elle savait qu'en temps normal elle aurait pu s'en sortir toute seule mais sa concentration méditative lui faisait perdre toute perspective et l'empêchait de réfléchir clairement.  
« -Dis lui de venir à toi alors. »  
Elle sourit en elle-même, ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée. Comme elle avait émis en pensée le désir de trouver son animal totem, elle lui demanda de bien vouloir se montrer à elle et de s'approcher sans crainte. Elle avait été plus que respectueuse et douce pour l'appeler à elle. Était-elle vraiment si farouche ? Son animal était censé lui correspondre, et peut-être que c'était bien le cas… Elle se cachait depuis toujours derrière son intelligence et ses connaissances pour masquer ses peurs et ses faiblesses. Il avait fallu longtemps pour que Ron et Harry puissent avoir accès à autre chose que son caractère directif et ses bonnes notes. Tom avait eu le lien, mais elle avait mis plus de quatre mois pour parler de ses propres sentiments à Anita et Druella alors qu'elle les conseillait sur leurs amours depuis bien plus longtemps. Elle n'était, en effet, guère évidente à approcher… Cette réflexion acquise, elle vit progressivement la tâche claire au loin grossir et s'approcher à pas de loup.

Elle en fit part à Tom, impatiente de découvrir enfin son animal totem. Le jeune homme sourit, il était étrangement serein, comme jamais il ne l'avait été auparavant. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux et il lui sembla percevoir le monde différemment, conséquence, à n'en pas douter, de l'expérience qu'il venait de vivre à travers le lien. Non pas que le monde venait subitement de changer, mais plutôt que de voir chaque objet comme un, il percevait désormais le lien existant entre chaque chose, l'équilibre naturel de la vie… Si bien que le paysage visible derrière les portes coulissantes lui apparaissait à présent comme un tableau immense où le tout prévalait sur l'objet en une harmonie saisissante de beauté.

A nouveau, il songea à ce qu'Eliane avait bouleversé dans sa vie… Où en serait-il si elle n'était jamais arrivée ? Il suivait toujours son plan initial, celui qu'il avait élaboré depuis des années, mais en utilisant un chemin différent… Avait-il raison de se laisser influencer ainsi, de ne pas chercher plus en avant à briser le lien ?  
Il frissonna. C'est qu'il s'était habitué à vivre avec les émotions de la jeune femme, à goûter son humanité et sa sensibilité. Sa puissance et sa maîtrise forçaient l'admiration…

Hermione de son côté était bien loin des états d'âmes de Tom, trop occupée à observer et caresser avec plaisir son animal totem qui s'était enfin laissé apprivoiser. La louve était magnifique. Son poil immaculé était un peu long et quelques épis le rendaient un peu broussailleux, à l'instar de la chevelure de la jeune femme. Et les yeux de l'animal étaient du même brun chocolat, pailleté de quelques éclats d'or qui le rendaient lumineux. Haute et vive, elle se mouvait avec grâce et légèreté entre les pins, pas une aiguille ne craquant sous ses pattes de velours. Hermione aimait bien l'idée. Animal assez sociable, le loup pouvait devenir un farouche combattant pour protéger la meute, établissant des stratégies de chasse intelligentes et appréciant pour autant le confort d'une bonne sieste. Un animal sauvage et craint, comme elle l'était finalement, dur à apprivoiser et terrifiant nombre de ses congénères par son attitude.

Suivant la procédure, elle s'assit en tailleur et ferma les yeux, laissant l'animal la humer. Confiante, elle attendit. L'animal placide s'assit à son tour et une lumière vive l'auréola tandis qu'il grandissait incroyablement, jusqu'à ce que ses oreilles viennent chatouiller les branches dix mètres plus haut. Il ouvrit une large gueule hérissée de crocs gigantesque luisants de salive et ne fit qu'une bouchée de la jeune femme. Une détonation fit sursauter Hermione qui ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Elle loucha un instant sur son museau, aboyant de rire et d'allégresse en sentant ses muscles puissants de fauve rouler sous sa peau le temps de quelques pas. La louve l'avait acceptée, chacune faisait dorénavant partie intégrante de l'autre. Il ne restait plus qu'à transposer la transformation dans le monde réel pour que le processus soit complètement achevé.

Heureuse, elle ouvrit les yeux sur le monde, s'étirant longuement pour relancer ses muscles restés inactifs tout ce temps et partit s'asseoir aux côtés de Tom qui observait le paysage comme s'il n'avait jamais rien vu de tel auparavant.

Elle-même observa les lieux, elle sentait en elle un étrange mélange de joie et de vide, tout en étant incapable de déterminer l'origine de cette dernière sensation. Peut-être simplement le contrecoup de sa longue transe.


	44. 43  Match

Salut tout le monde!

Comment ça va en ce mardi printanier? Me voici dans les temps cette semaine! Avec un chapitre pour lequel je ne vous ai pas vraiment préparé! J'espère que ça vous plaira :)

Un grand merci à **Malice Asphodeli** pour la correction, et à mes lecteurs aussi. Mention spéciale pour les reviewers, évidemment :)  
**Pseudo-Facile**, (...cé) bon alors j'ai fait vite (puisque ça fait moins de 2 semaines), je pense que le chapitre te plaira en revanche il est court. Comme d'hab. Mais faudra t'en contenter^^ Si ça t'arrange tu peux m'envoyer des messages de haine, je saurais que ça veut dire que t'adore :P Bonne lecture!  
**Roman 2005**, merci :) j'espère que tu te seras pas perdu au détour d'un nuage et que tu aimeras toujours la suite ;)  
**mariie**, Magique... Je crois que c'est le mot :) Je suis contente de savoir que tu as autant aimé ce chapitre! Merci :)  
**Praxagora**, :) Tu me vois ravie de savoir que mon chapitre t'as fait un peu rêver! Merci.  
**Mililys**, Pas de soucis! :) Et merci d'avoir pris la peine de me faire part de ce que tu as pensé du chapitre malgré le manque de temps!  
**Mane-jei**, :) Merci de ta review! Pour Tom et Hermione, tu verras bien... Moi je ne dis rien avant le mot "the end"^^  
**Cyriane**, ta confiance me fait plaisir! J'espère ne pas te décevoir alors! Bonne lecture.  
**Serleena**, :) merci pour ta review! Tes compliments et tout! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira!  
**Cassandre**, c'est sur que je n'adopte pas du tout la même façon de présenter les péripéties dans mon roman que dans cette fic. Pour la fréquence de post, ça me paraissait le meilleur compromis entre qualité et rapidité. J'ai quelques difficultés de concentration qui ralentissent mon écriture et je ne suis pas productive sous pression. Ça complique les choses, mais là je ne peux pas faire mieux question timing, désolée. Pour la longueur, ça a bien augmenté par rapport aux premiers chapitres, mais j'ai vraiment du mal à faire plus. Je crois que je suis trop formatée à écrire 6 pages pour cette fic pour réussir à changer ça maintenant. Sur un prochaine fic, j'essaierai de faire des chapitre plus long! En attendant, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira comme les autres!  
**Padrig-Llio**, bienvenue sur FFnet alors ;) Et merci d'avoir pris la peine de me laisser un commentaire! :D  
**FireSilver**, :D J'ai décidé d'écrire une Tom/Hermione après avoir écumé FFnet et HPForg sans trouver mon bonheur vraiment. C'est pour ça que j'essaie de la rendre le meilleur possible, j'ai trop de fois été déçue. Pour la fin, ben tu verras bien. En attendant motus et bouche cousue! Merci pour ta review et tes compliments, en espérant que ce chapitre te botte comme les autres!  
**Rukie-chan**, ouais le renard aurait pu mais c'est peut-être un poil trop rusé et fourbe pour elle quand même rapport au côté heu franc que j'essaie de lui faire avoir (elle met pas mal les pieds dans le plat quand même^^). Il manquait au chien le côté sauvage et guerrier. J'hésitais avec une panthère mais j'ai du mal à voir Hermione comme une féline. Un ours aurait pu coller ptet. Ou alors un faucon ou un oiseau de proie éventuellement mais qui manque de son côté sociable. Le loup me paraissait le meilleur compromis. Enfin bref, merci pour ta review! :)  
**Lavouille**, contente de savoir que mon chapitre t'as carrément fait frissonné! Je suis contente d'avoir réussi à transmettre un peu ces sentiments comme je le voulais! Pour la suite, oui je pense que tu pourrais être surprise! :) Je te laisse découvrir ça, bonne lecture!

Sur ce je vous laisse sur ce nouveau chapitre! A dans deux semaines!

* * *

OoOo – 43 – Match oOoO

Il était 16h30 quand Hermione arriva à la bibliothèque. Après l'entraînement, elle était passée rapidement dans son dortoir chercher ses affaires. Elle avait un devoir de runes à rendre pour la semaine suivante et elle voulait également fignoler un peu son devoir de métamorphose pour le jeudi. Un certain nombre d'élèves s'y trouvaient déjà, plus que d'habitude, mais il fallait bien avouer que les activités du samedi après-midi réduisaient de beaucoup le temps pour les devoirs.

Avisant les tables, elle en repéra quelques unes où il restait de la place. Elle opta assez rapidement pour celle où se trouvait Charlus, même s'il était accompagné de deux rouges et ors.  
« -Salut Eliane ! » Le sourire chaleureux qui s'étala sur les lèvres du jeune homme à son arrivée la fit se sentir un peu mieux. Elle ne se départait pas de ce sentiment étrange qui l'envahissait depuis la sortie de sa transe.  
« -Salut Charlus. » Elle salua aussi les deux amis du Gryffondor d'un signe de tête.  
« -Je te présente Augusta, ma partenaire pour faire régner la loi et l'ordre dans les couloirs de cette école de dingues. » Hermione la reconnût tout de suite comme étant la préfète qui avait été chargée de la trouver dans le train le jour de la rentrée. Mais connaissant son prénom et ayant l'audace de la regarder un peu plus que la dernière fois, elle vit qu'il s'agissait aussi de la grand-mère de Neville ! C'était pour ça que son visage lui avait semblé si familier…  
« -Et Henri, un de mes coéquipier dans l'équipe de Quidditch. Tiens d'ailleurs, au fait… Tu viendras nous voir jouer samedi ?  
-Ah oui c'est vrai, il y a match… »

Tandis que la jeune femme faisait semblant de réfléchir – même si ça lui était sorti de la tête, elle avait déjà promis à Anita et Druella d'y assister du début à la fin et sans râler – Charlus de son côté avisa Tom Jedusor qui entrait dans la bibliothèque. Il se saisit aussitôt de la main de la brunette en lui faisant les yeux doux. Dos au Serpentard, elle pensa uniquement que Charlus faisait ça pour l'amadouer et non pour rendre Tom jaloux. Un Tom qui venait justement de repérer la jeune femme.

En même temps qu'elle décidait qu'elle avait assez fait languir son ami et qu'elle acceptait en riant doucement à ses pitreries, elle se sentit soudainement envahie par une colère sans objet, lui faisant froncer les sourcils.

« -Ça va ?  
-Je ne sais pas trop… » Elle s'efforça de mettre ses sentiments négatifs de côté et s'apaisa un peu. Haussant les épaules, elle reprit :  
« -Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je viendrai. En revanche, ne compte pas sur moi pour t'encourager alors que vous jouez contre Serpentard ! Abraxas me tuerait.  
-Arg, tu me brises le cœur. » Il avait dramatiquement posé une main sur son torse et faisait une moue désespérée. « Même pas une petite exclamation ? Ou une bise ?  
-Une bise ? » Questionna la jeune fille sans comprendre vraiment à quoi il pensait mais craignant le pire.  
« -D'accord, va pour une bise ! » S'exclama le rouge et or comme si elle avait donné son approbation. Le pire n'était plus à craindre, il arrivait.

Les amis de Charlus ne paraissaient pas choqués par son attitude envers elle. Peut-être savaient-ils pour leur amitié… Ou tout simplement, peut-être l'époque permettait-elle des amitiés entre maisons rivales sans que la moitié de l'école crie au scandale et l'autre s'évanouisse. Après ça, la fin d'après-midi jusqu'au repas fut studieuse et Hermione en oublia son accès de colère injustifié.

OoOo

Tom n'avait pas fait mention de la scène de la bibliothèque, bien qu'il en ait eu très envie. Elle l'avait prévenu qu'il faudrait qu'il s'habitue à les voir tous les deux. Mais devait-il vraiment lui tenir la main avec ce regard là ? Pourquoi se laissait-elle faire ? Et par-dessus tout, en quoi était-il concerné ? Il n'y avait rien le reliant à Eliane, rien et c'était très bien ainsi. Il avait beau s'en persuader, il se sentait toujours aussi énervé et frustré de voir la jeune femme avec le Gryffondor. Et y prêter attention, c'était se confronter à des émotions et des envies qu'il ne voulait décidément pas reconnaître. Alors, il faisait comme si de rien n'était. Et puis il avait un plan… Un plan parfait !

OoOo

La semaine passa lentement, Hermione n'était toujours pas dans son assiette. Peut-être que les potions à l'infirmerie n'avaient pas suffi à pallier complètement à son affaiblissement et qu'elle couvait quelque chose. Elle n'était pas dans sa période rouge, ce qui aurait pu expliquer ses sautes d'humeur, alors restait la fièvre, bien qu'elle ne se sente pas particulièrement mal. Druella avait touché son front en estimant qu'il n'était pas chaud, Anita lui avait demandée en rougissant si elle ne pouvait pas être enceinte, faisant éclater de rire Hermione. Coincée, il ne restait plus qu'Arcambal, mais la brunette avait décrété avoir assez vu l'infirmerie pour le mois en cours, il était hors de question d'y aller de son plein gré. Alors tout le monde faisait avec et Hermione se contrôlait au maximum pour calmer les sensations de vide, de colère, de satisfaction malsaine, de mépris… qui l'envahissaient.

Charlus, quant à lui, s'était fait encore plus chaleureux, venant parfois vers elle au détour d'un couloir pour échanger quelques mots. Les autres filles de l'école, déjà jalouses de sa proximité avec Tom Jedusor, voyaient d'un œil noir cette nouvelle conquête. Mais la Serpentard ayant montré lors du tournoi qu'elle avait de la répartie, aucune n'osait se frotter à Hermione pour lui expliquer leur point de vue à propos de sa façon d'attirer à elle les spécimens les plus intéressants de la gente masculine Poudlardienne.

Tom, de son côté, avait joué à l'indifférent, bouillant intérieurement de frustration. Il avait été tenté un moment par l'idée de rendre à Eliane la monnaie de sa pièce en séduisant une des filles qui passaient leur temps à le regarder les yeux énamourés, pensant bêtement qu'il ne s'en rendait pas compte. Puis, il s'était imaginé devoir subir les piaillements de la fille, sa satisfaction d'avoir été choisie comme si c'était parce qu'elle valait plus que les autres et, de fait, sa certitude d'avoir une influence quelconque sur lui. Cela l'avait fait grogner de dégoût et même parmi les un peu plus intelligentes qu'il aurait pu amadouer, aucune ne le tentait. Il n'avait envie d'embrasser aucune de ces filles. Il avait laissé tomber l'idée, restant sur son idée première qui serait tout aussi efficace.

OoOo

Le match était dans toutes les bouches, le vainqueur de cette partie affronterait Poufsouffle, qui avait gagné le match précédent contre Serdaigle avant les vacances. L'équipe de Gryffondor était la même depuis deux ans, ils se connaissaient parfaitement ce qui rendait leur jeu très efficace. Serpentard, en revanche voyait entrer deux nouveaux joueurs dans ses rangs, mais l'équipe s'était entraînée dur et le changement de composition promettait quelques surprises à leurs adversaires.

Les avis étaient partagés sur l'équipe gagnante et le suspense était à son comble. Si bien que le samedi arriva dans une ambiance frénétique. Quelques combats entre supporters avaient déjà eu lieu dans les couloirs et les professeurs avaient été plus que soulagés de se débarrasser de ces étudiants surexcités le vendredi soir.

Le petit-déjeuner fut trop calme pour que cela paraisse normal. Hermione pourtant évoluait dans une bulle plus sereine, elle avait été Gryffondor, elle était Serpentarde et elle avait des amis dans les deux camps. Alors peu lui importait à qui revenait la victoire du moment que le match était beau et fair-play.

Elle partit tôt en direction du stade, entraînée par Anita et Druella qui voulaient avoir les meilleures places pour encourager leur équipe. Elles trouvèrent assez facilement une tribune où les sièges du premier rang n'étaient pas pris. Beaucoup d'autres élèves avaient eu la même idée. La brunette resserra son écharpe autour de son cou et releva le col de son manteau. On était peut-être bientôt en mars, mais il n'en restait pas moins de la neige dans les coins toujours à l'ombre et le soleil, voilé en cette matinée, n'apportait aucune chaleur.

Les gradins se remplirent rapidement. Presque toute l'école était au rendez-vous et tandis que la rumeur d'une foule grossissait dans le stade, les joueurs se préparaient dans les vestiaires. Ils s'échauffaient, enfilaient leurs tenues, sanglaient avec attention leurs protections, puis s'encouragèrent avec l'éternel discours du capitaine.

Déboulant au dessus de la pelouse sur leurs balais, les joueurs firent le tour du terrain sous les acclamations des spectateurs impatients. Hermione eut un mauvais pressentiment quand elle vit le balai d'un des batteurs de Gryffondor ralentir et se diriger vers sa tribune. Elle ne s'en serait pas inquiétée si le joueur en question n'avait pas eu un grand POTTER étalé dans le dos.

« Mademoiselle, puis-je avoir l'audace de vous réclamer ma bise d'encouragement ? »  
La brune le maudit de tous les noms tandis que peu à peu tous les regards se tournaient vers eux. L'étincelle de défi dans le regard du blond était provocante et Hermione ne pouvait se résoudre à passer pour une lâche en refusant.

Elle se leva et se pencha en avant en prenant appui sur la rambarde. Lâchant une main, elle vint poser ses lèvres sur la joue du jeune homme tout en lui décochant une taloche à l'arrière du crâne.  
« -Idiot !  
-C'est toujours un plaisir que de traiter avec vous ! » Il éclata d'un grand rire et rejoignit son équipe au centre du terrain. Les joueurs y recevaient les habituelles dernières recommandations de la part de l'arbitre avant le coup d'envoi.

« -Bien à présent que Potter a fini de batifoler, le match tant attendu entre Gryffondor et Serpentard va enfin pouvoir commencer. Mr Matthews, après une mise au point pour que le match se passe dans les meilleures conditions laisse les joueurs regagner leurs postes. Chez les rouge et or, on a Berckley aux buts, Johnson, Prewett et White aux postes de poursuiveurs, Potter et Morel à la batte et bien évidemment la très charmante Debby Ravenstock à la poursuite du vif !  
En face, chez les vert et argent on retrouve Flint en gardien des cercles, Adamsberg, Green et Raminov à la poursuite du souaffle, Marx un nouveau membre prometteur et Morrowind aux places de batteurs. Et, qui devra faire ses preuves face à l'attrapeuse adverse : Malefoy ! On leur souhaite à tous bonne chance et que les meilleurs gagnent ! »

A l'instar de Lee Jordan à son époque, les matches étaient commentés par un élève volontaire. Le coup d'envoi fut donné sous les cris assourdissants de la foule. Le vif d'or disparût en un clin d'œil et le souaffle fut mis en jeu.

« -Et c'est Gryffondor qui récupère la balle avec White, qui passe à Prewett, qui laisse tomber le souaffle en esquivant un cognard bien envoyé par Marx ! Quand je vous disais qu'il était prometteur… C'est Adamsberg qui récupère, Raminov, Green, Adamsberg à nouveau qui tiiiiiire… Et Berckley arrête la balle ! Johnson… »

C'était parti, la longue suite des joueurs en possession du souaffle. Hermione cessa d'écouter les commentaires du Poufsouffle et observa la foule. Elle n'avait pas vu Tom et ne le voyait nulle part. Elle serra dans sa main le gallion qui devait chauffer si le jeune homme ouvrait la Chambre des Secrets. Le temps était assez clément pour les joueurs finalement, pas de vent, pas de soleil éblouissant, mais une bonne luminosité et pas de pluie. Le match se déroulait assez bien, après une demi-heure on était déjà à 20-30 en faveur des Gryffondors. Mais, environ une heure après le début du match, Hermione sentit son sang se glacer, dans sa main, nul doute, la pièce s'était mise à chauffer.

OoOo

Tom avait voulu aller au match, mais la scène entre Charlus et Eliane l'avait une fois de plus mis en rage. Il avait alors attendu que la partie ait commencé depuis un certain temps pour parcourir les couloirs en toute tranquillité. Le basilic depuis son réveil se baladait souvent dans les canalisations de l'école et il lui était souvent arrivé de lui parler sans retourner dans la Chambre. C'était de toute façon bien plus confortable. Il pouvait garder les yeux ouverts et le serpent ne s'amusait pas à le darder de sa langue ou à l'enserrer de ses anneaux glacés.

Il avait posé beaucoup de questions à propos du monde, de comment il avait évolué mais aussi d'Eliane et du lien. Tom avait accepté d'y répondre en faisant promettre au serpent de lui rendre service à son tour quand il le lui demanderait. Et le jour était venu de payer sa dette.

OoOo

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Tom vint s'installer auprès d'Eliane sur un des bancs des tribunes. Le match continuait avec son lot de buts et de belles figures.  
« -Excuse-moi pour le retard. Je te sens inquiète, ce n'est pas à cause de moi j'espère ? » Lui lança Tom d'une voix douce en s'emparant de sa main. Il s'était fait plus tactile depuis le samedi précédent.

C'est alors qu'elle comprit. Elle avait mit sa colère au début du match sur le compte du défi que lui avait lancé Charlus, mais elle n'avait pas comprit cette satisfaction, légèrement masquée par son inquiétude grandissante, qui l'avait pris depuis l'ouverture de la Chambre. Elle était allée en s'amplifiant jusqu'à atteindre son paroxysme lorsque Tom lui avait pris la main. Elle ne savait pourquoi, ni comment, mais cela lui paraissait à présent évident… Le lien était désormais à double sens et ces sentiments bizarres qui la parasitaient depuis une semaine étaient ceux de Tom. Tom qui venait d'ouvrir la Chambre et paraissait en être on ne peut plus satisfait. Elle n'était pas aussi bien rodée à l'exercice que le jeune homme, mais elle essaya de s'ouvrir au lien et se laissa envahir par ses émotions. Aussitôt, elle se sentit mal, c'était comme se plonger dans un lac glacé. Elle frissonna. Il y avait son contentement, une certaine inquiétude – peut-être un doute quand à la réussite de son plan – et de la colère sans qu'elle puisse en déterminer l'origine.

Elle arracha sa main de celle du jeune homme. Tom se senti déçu un quart de seconde avant que cette émotion incongrue ne disparaisse de son esprit.  
« -Ça va.  
-Eliane… » Son ton montrait clairement qu'il ne la croyait pas, et, même si Tom s'en voulait pour ça, ça l'inquiétait.  
« -Laisse. On en parlera plus tard. » _Quand je saurais ce que tu as trafiqué dans la Chambre !_ Ajouta-t-elle en pensée, très inquiète à l'idée qu'un élève croise le basilic. Normalement, il ne devrait pas y avoir de mort tout de suite. Mimi était au match, elle pouvait la voir depuis sa tribune… Elle garderait quand même un œil sur elle au cas où. Mais sa présence ici avait déjà provoqué tellement de changement que ces informations étaient probablement inutiles. Elle pria la magie de toutes ses forces pour que son manque d'attention ne soit fatal à personne. Elle avait relâché la garde et elle payait maintenant son erreur. Elle sentait d'ici la colère monter en elle et c'était bien la sienne, cette fois ci.

Tom n'avait pas répondu à la jeune femme, il n'y avait rien à dire et l'endroit n'était effectivement pas bon pour des confidences, quelles qu'elles puissent être. Son inquiétude puis sa colère l'intriguèrent, qu'avait-il bien pu se passer pendant son absence ?

Le match se termina deux longues heures plus tard par la victoire des Gryffondors 250 à 150. Les Serpentards avaient eu cinquante points d'avance, mais Abraxas avait perdu le duel avec l'attrapeuse adverse. Elle était véritablement très douée et le jeune homme avait un peu manqué d'agressivité. Elle en avait profité, il ne s'y laisserait pas reprendre. Pour un premier match, il avait bien défendu son honneur et fait preuve d'un véritable talent.

Tout le monde finit par regagner le château, le temps que les joueurs se douchent et se changent avant de revenir fêter la victoire ou pleurer la défaites avec leurs amis.

OoOo

Charlus Potter, comme à son habitude, fut le premier sous la douche. Les vestiaires avaient la particularité agréable de disposer d'eau chaude à volonté, alors c'était le seul endroit où il pouvait se faire plaisir et rester des heures sous la pluie brûlante que déversait la paume de douche.

Il revivait tout le match dans sa tête, du baiser d'Eliane au cri de victoire de Debby, passant en revue chaque coup de batte qu'il avait donné en cherchant comment il aurait pu les améliorer. Puis il se détendait sous le jet d'eau, laissant simplement la force des gouttes sur sa peau et la chaleur de l'eau délasser ses muscles.

Il aimait l'eau, il n'aurait pas pu vivre dans un monde sans eau. D'ailleurs, il perdait sa bonne humeur dès qu'il faisait beau plus de cinq jours d'affilés. Sa mère, lorsqu'il était enfant, lui disait que c'était parce qu'il y avait tellement de soleil en lui qu'il avait besoin d'eau pour ne pas s'assécher. Il aimait bien l'idée d'être un soleil pour son entourage, un rayon de lumière, de chaleur et de joie…

Tous les joueurs de l'équipe étaient partis depuis longtemps, ils savaient que ça ne servait à rien d'attendre. Charlus aimait bien être tranquille et prendre son temps sans s'inquiéter des autres. Il finirait par arriver, ils le savaient.

Le Gryffondor se saisit du savon et termina son rituel en lavant soigneusement son corps, de ses cheveux à la pointe de ses orteils, tout en massant ses muscles endoloris par l'effort. Quand la tension était trop forte, il lui arrivait même de se donner un peu de plaisir, mais la grandeur des douches et du vestiaire derrière le rebutait le plus souvent. Ça manquait d'intimité pour lui. Il savait que ce n'était pas le cas de tous, Henri lui avait déjà raconté avoir ramené une de ses conquêtes en ces lieux. Les gémissements résonnant dans le silence, la dureté des bancs, le côté agréable des douches spacieuses… Bref, lui ça l'avait excité. Charlus ne comprenait pas bien l'intérêt, il préférait le confort et la chaleur d'un lit.

Il finit par couper l'eau, les yeux toujours fermés par les délices que lui procuraient ces moments. Il s'ébroua, ébouriffa ses cheveux pour en faire partir un maximum d'eau et attrapa une serviette. Il enfouit son visage dedans pour le sécher avant de relever les yeux et regarder alentour. Seul le bruit des gouttes s'égouttant de la douche fraîchement éteinte venaient troubler le silence. Il soupira de contentement et s'approcha d'un lavabo en nouant sa serviette autour de sa taille le temps de se recoiffer.

Il essuya négligemment la buée qui occultait le miroir et observa l'étendue des dégâts. Mais Charlus n'alla jamais plus loin, son regard s'était fondu bien involontairement dans les prunelles jaunes et immenses d'un serpent aux dimensions incroyables. En une seconde, tout son corps s'était mué en pierre, le laissant statue aux cheveux ébouriffés. Sans un regard de plus, le basilic se détourna du jeune homme et regagna la canalisation par laquelle il était entré, replaçant la grille d'un coup de queue habile.

Au château, la fête battait son plein dans la tour dorée, personne ne s'inquiétait de l'absence d'un des batteurs, bien connu pour arriver toujours en retard.

Les vestiaires étaient redevenus silencieux, seules quelques gouttes s'écrasaient encore sur le carrelage et dans un bruissement léger, une serviette tomba au sol…

* * *

Mention spéciale pour Morowind dont le nom est tiré du jeu du même nom, et Adamsberg qui est le nom du personnage principal des roman de Fred Vargas, petit clin d'oeil/hommage à eux :)

Sinon, alors?

Le prochain chapitre d'intitule : La colère d'Eliane...

Portez vous bien!

Dryame


	45. 44  La colère d'Eliane

Hey tout le monde!

Bon alors je vous avais commencé un super message d'intro et des RaR du tonnerre qu'une mauvaise manip de ma part m'a fait complètement effacer, j'ai perdu plus d'une heure et il commence à être tard donc j'updaterai le chapitre demain avec les RaR -_- Chui désolée, j'étais trop contente de vous poster ce chapitre parce que j'ai eu pleeeeein de super commentaires dessus et j'ai tout niqué. Pas le courage de refaire du coup.

**MàJ** **Voivi les RaR et comme je ne l'ai pas dit hier : un immense merci à Malice Asphodeli pour sa précieuse correction :)**

**smartsunny**, merci pour ta review et j'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes attentes ! :)  
**Praxagora**, héhé je laisse le chapitre qui vient répondre à tes remarques )J'espère que ça te plaira ! Après Hermione à ses yeux ne flirte pas avec Charlus. C'est Charlus qui en joue face à Tom, mais elle, habituée comme elle à trainer avec des garçons et issue d'une époque plus libérée sur ce genre d'amitié ne se rend pas compte que son attitude peut porter à confusion. 'Fin c'est comme ça que je le vois.  
**CamilleL**, Merci pour ta review ! Je vois que tu as déjà lu le chapitre donc j'espère que ça t'as rassurée à propos de ton « pas de Harry » )  
**Sueelsa**, Merci pour ta review et ton enthousiasme ! Ca fait plaisir à lire :D J'avoue que je suis une quiche en manga et donc je ne connais Naruto que de nom, donc je te fais confiance sur ce point ) J'espère que la suite te plaira et que la correction te paraîtra suffisante XD  
**laloudu77**, nan j'ai pas le droit de faire mourir Charlus ) Rassuré ?  
**mariie**, héhé ouais Tom se rend pas compte de ce qu'il vient de faire^^ J'espère que va vision des choses te plaira )  
**Roman 2005**, heureuse de te savoir toujours parmi nous :) Te rassurer ? Lis donc la suite ) J'espère que ça te plaira ! :D  
**Cyriane**, eeet si Potter ! :D J'espère que la si tant attendu saura te satisfaire^^ (même si elle risque d'être trop courte à ton goût alors :/)  
**Ps(eu)do-facile**, héhé oui je suis une auteure sadique qui coupe au meilleur moment *mouvement de caméra vers la fin du chapitre* ah oui, un Charlus tout nu pétrifié, parfaite statue de rond point :P Voici la suite (pile dans les temps), d'une longueur habituelle (donc bien trop courte à ton goût) mais recélant son lot d'action ! (Ouf au moins 1/3, je suis sauvée !) Et en passant, Mr Man vs Wild ne tiendrait pas 2 secondes face au Basilic ! La plante à la rigueur…  
**Mane-jei**, tu doutais du fait que Tom était un homme ? :P (Nan je vois bien ce que tu veux dire, il possède un semblant d'humanité^^) J'espère que la suite te plaira ! :D  
**Serleena**, tu lis bien en effet ! On l'a échappé belle :P (J'aime bien dire ça alors que c'est moi qui décide des péripéties XD) J'espère que la suite te plaira !  
**Ruckie-chan**, cruelle moi ? *yeux du chapotté* Je laisse la suite répondre à tes remarques, en espérant que ça te plaise :)  
**Lavouille**, ahah je vois que tu commences à me connaître et à bien connaître mon Tom et mon Hermione ! Si si, tu n'es pas complètement à côté de la plaque, tu serais même plutôt dessus pour la plupart des choses que tu dis ! :D Je laisse le chapitre qui vient répondre à tes questions, j'espèce que tu aimeras !  
**CheschireCat,** merci beaucoup pour ta review et tes compliments, ça me touche. Je ne vais pas répondre à ta question, qui est un peu centrale dans l'histoire et dans l'évolution de l'intrigue jusqu'à la fin. Mais un des futurs chapitres y répondra ) J'espère que la suite continuera à te plaire ! :)  
**Padrig-Llio**, J'espère que la suite qui vient sera à la hauteur de tes attentes ! Mais parfait carrément pour le précédent, wow ben merci !  
**imxjustxme**, Quooooi comment oses-tu ne pas reviewer touuuuus mes chapitres ? XD Nan une review 2 en 1 ça marche aussi, jvais pas faire de la lecture de cette fic un contrainte ! Surtout que le but c'est quand même de se faire plaisir ! Héhé j'aime bien tes remarques même si je ne vais pas y répondre pour ne pas te spoiler la suite^^ Charlus t'a énervé ? C'est son côté « j'énerve volontairement Tominou » ? :P Allé courage ! J'espère que tu seras moins débordée (pas que pour avoir une review hein ! mais aussi parce que des fois c'est relou d'être débordé tout le temps^^) et que la suite te plaira ! :D

J'espère que le chapitre vous plaira en tous cas!

* * *

OoOo – 44 – La colère d'Eliane OoOo

La nouvelle jeta un froid glacial sur la grande salle lorsque l'annonce fut faite qu'un de leurs camarades avait été retrouvé pétrifié un peu plus tôt dans l'après-midi. Dippet arborait pour l'occasion une robe de sorcier complètement noire et une mine inhabituellement sombre. Hermione, quant à elle, avait senti son sang s'épaissir dans ses veines et quitter son visage au fil des mots lugubres du directeur. Elle avait du mal à respirer et sa main s'était crispée sur le bord de la table. Tom l'avait fait, il avait ouvert la chambre pour envoyer le Basilic sur un élève… Mais Dippet n'avait pas dit lequel. Qui avait été touché par le regard du Serpent ?

Elle observa les visages de tous les étudiants présents à table. Certains devaient forcément savoir, celui qui avait découvert l'élève pétrifié, un se baladant aux alentours de l'infirmerie quand c'était arrivé… Elle se figea un peu plus quand elle se rendit compte que les mines les plus sombres étaient à Gryffondor malgré leur victoire un peu plus tôt. Et, alors que la plupart des étudiants étaient présents, l'absence de Charlus était saisissante. Il manquait aussi ses amis, Henri et Augusta.

Hermione eut soudain la nausée, certaine que c'était le préfet en chef qui se retrouvait victime du Basilic. Elle s'était sentie en colère presque chaque fois qu'elle le croisait depuis une semaine, depuis que le lien était à double sens. Elle ignorait ce qui pouvait bien provoquer ainsi la colère du Prince de Serpentard chez Charlus, mais ça faisait de lui une victime parfaite. Elle n'avait rien fait d'autre qu'attendre quand elle aurait dû agir ! Ne pas respecter la promesse qu'elle avait faite aux filles d'assister à la totalité du match. Elle aurait dû confronter Tom et empêcher ça. Un peu moins de chance et il serait mort, Harry n'aurait jamais vu le jour, à cause d'elle, il aurait disparu tout simplement.

« -Eliane, ça va ? Tu es toute blanche. » Anita avait réagi la première.  
« -Je crois que je vais vomir ! » Elle sortit en courant de la grande salle, une main sur son ventre et les yeux brûlants de larmes. Tandis qu'Anita et Druella se regardaient incertaines, Tom se leva.  
« -J'y vais. » Son ton était sans appel et Druella fit signe à la blonde de le laisser faire. Elle se souvenait parfaitement de comment Tom avait calmé la jeune femme lors des vacances des Noël. Il pouvait sûrement gérer ça mieux qu'elles deux.

Hermione défonça pratiquement la porte des premières toilettes qu'elle croisa et courut jusqu'au lavabo pour y recracher tout son repas du soir, en proie à un dégoût et une panique soudaine. Son inaction avait failli perdre Harry une seconde fois. Cette pensée la détruisait complètement. Tout ce qu'elle avait entrepris n'avait été que pour eux, en leur nom, Harry, Ron, Ginny et tous les autres ! Et elle avait failli tuer Harry.

Le choc de la nouvelle lui faisait perdre son discernement et elle exagérait les faits. Mais, perdue dans sa douleur, elle était incapable de voir les choses telles qu'elles étaient afin de mettre un nom sur le vrai coupable : Tom Jedusor.

OoOo

Le jeune homme arrivait d'ailleurs en vue des toilettes où s'était réfugiée Eliane. Il pouvait entendre d'ici les sanglots déchirant qui la secouaient et il grinçait des dents sous la violence des émotions qui la parcouraient. Peur, dégoût, tristesse, anéantissement. Il ne comprenait pas sa réaction. Il savait qu'elle allait sûrement être un peu choquée par la nouvelle mais une telle réaction était complètement disproportionnée par rapport à l'affection qu'elle portait à Charlus.

Il entra et la retrouva effondrée sur un lavabo, sa cage thoracique tressautant fortement à chaque inspiration qu'elle prenait. Il s'approcha et posa une main qui se voulait réconfortante sur son épaule. Aussitôt tout le corps de la jeune femme se tendit et l'anéantissement fit place à une colère sourde qui semblait aller en s'amplifiant.

« -Ne me touche pas. » Sa voix était froide et tranchante, elle s'était relevée et avait éjecté sa main d'un coup sec. Si son regard était encore un peu humide, ses prunelles, elles, le dardaient implacablement.  
« -Eliane, je sais que tu étais proche de Potter. » Hermione vacilla une seconde, il confirmait ce qu'elle craignait. « Laisse-moi t'aider. » Tom eut envie de vomir en s'entendant. Ce n'était pas le fait de réconforter Eliane qui le répugnait, il s'était habitué depuis le temps… Mais sa façon de présenter les choses pour lui faire croire qu'il se sentait concerné ! Ce n'était tellement pas lui.

La jeune femme, grâce au lien, ne manqua pas cette répugnance, elle se sentit encore un peu plus brisée. Etait-ce tout ce qu'elle parvenait à lui faire ressentir, du dégoût ? Cela ne fit qu'accentuer sa colère et sa douleur.

« -Je ne veux pas de ton aide Jedusor, je ne veux pas de ta fausse compassion, je ne veux pas t'entendre, ni que tu me touches. Je veux que tu dégages d'ici avant que je ne perde le contrôle et ne te tue. »

Tom avait légèrement reculé à chaque affirmation de la jeune femme, son visage était déformé par la rage et sa haine bien trop palpable par le lien. Il ne comprenait pas ce changement soudain, qu'avait-il fait pour qu'elle le haïsse à ce point ? Elle ne pouvait pas savoir pour son rôle dans la pétrification de Charlus Potter. Il avait été irréprochable de précaution et de vigilance.

« -Je ne saisis pas. » Il était sincère et sa réelle innocence filtra par le lien, calmant à peine la jeune femme.  
« -Evidemment. » Sa voix était méprisante. « Tu ne regardes pas plus loin que ta satisfaction, tu te fous des conséquences et tu joues avec les sentiments des gens. Mais regarde un peu autour de toi et vois tous les malheurs que tu causes.  
-Mais de quoi parles-tu ? » Le doute s'insinua en lui, comment aurait-elle su ?  
« -Je te parle de ce que tu as fait à Charlus, serais-tu devenu si idiot ?  
-Mais… »

Il resta sans voix et se reprit. Elle le prenait de court. Il s'attendait à la réconforter et en profiter pour se rapprocher un peu plus d'elle. Mais là, ça devenait dangereux. Ses sourcils se plissèrent involontairement.  
« -Que crois-tu que j'ai fait à Potter ?  
-Ne me prends pas pour une débile Tom Jedusor. Tu as disparu tout le début du match ce matin, toi, le seul à parler Fourchelang de l'école, alors que depuis quelques semaines les araignées désertent Poudlard. Preuve de la présence, entre ces murs, d'un de leurs plus grands prédateurs. J'hésitais, mais la pétrification de Charlus rend évident le fait que tu as un Basilic avec toi quelque part. » Perdue dans son explication, elle n'arriva pas à s'arrêter. « Tu étais si satisfait quand tu es arrivé au match et si fier lors de l'annonce de ce soir que ça me donne envie de vomir… Et ta façon de vouloir me réconforter alors que tout ce que tu ressens c'est du dégoût… » Elle se tut consciente d'être allée trop loin et d'en avoir trop dit. « Charlus ne méritait pas ça... »

Tom avait encaissé toute sa diatribe sans broncher mais il voyait à présent ses nerfs lâcher à leur tour. Il était si en colère de voir qu'elle avait deviné aussi facilement son rôle dans l'histoire alors qu'il pensait avoir été plus que prudent. Qui d'autre savait alors ? Dumbledore sûrement ! Il lui en voulait de l'avoir démasqué comme si cela ne lui avait demandé aucun effort. C'était si intolérable qu'il se sentit devenir plus incisif avec elle.  
« -Tu aurais peut-être voulu que le je tue. » Douleur. « Je l'avais prévenu qu'il devait arrêter de te voir, de te séduire. Il n'a pas voulu m'écouter alors il n'a eu que ce qu'il méritait. » Colère. « Personne n'a le droit de s'opposer à moi. Je ne suis pas et ne serai jamais un gentil. Ancre-toi ça dans le crâne Von-Dort.»

Hermione se sentit soudainement mal une nouvelle fois. Tom sentit sa douleur alors qu'elle se rendait compte qu'elle avait vraiment cru qu'il pourrait devenir meilleur... Elle avait vraiment pensé qu'il était entrain de changer et qu'il pouvait devenir quelqu'un de pas trop mauvais. Mais il semblait qu'elle se soit trompée. Elle ne sentait que sa haine dans lien, sa colère, sa frustration. Il n'y avait rien de chaud, de lumineux. Il n'y avait aucun espoir.

Dans un même mouvement elle dégaina sa baguette et lui lança un chauve-furie digne de ceux de Ginny. Rapidement, le visage du jeune homme se couvrit de dizaines de griffures alors qu'il se faisait assaillir par les ennemis invisibles qu'invoquait ce sort. Pourtant il répliqua aussitôt avec un Diffindo bien placé. Moins violent que le Sectusempra, il n'en restait pas moins un sort de découpe dangereux. Elle esquiva habilement l'attaque en ignorant la douleur que lui transmettait le lien, le premier sort qu'elle avait envoyé à Tom le faisait souffrir bien qu'il n'en montrât rien.

Hermione enchaîna sort après sort en se servant d'une magie puissante et brutale, nourrie par sa colère et sa déception. Tom était vif, mais il n'avait pas l'entrainement de la jeune femme pour esquiver les attaques. Si bien qu'à chaque coup que recevait le brun, elle sentait une douleur similaire croître en elle. Cela ne la ralentit pas pour autant, elle accéléra la cadence, ignorant sa propre douleur, sa propre faiblesse. Elle ne se focalisait que sur la souffrance de Tom dans le lien et sa fatigue qu'il ne savait pas masquer.

Le goût du sang lui revint soudain en bouche. Elle avait déjà tué avant, pensé le sort avec suffisamment de conviction pour qu'il ôte la vie. Charlus ne méritait pas ça, Harry ne méritait pas ça, Tom si. Elle esquiva un sort glaçant et se remit debout prête à prononcer l'incantation fatale.

Tom le sentit, dans sa résolution et son regard. Il était déjà passé tout aussi prêt de la mort pour ne pas vouloir recommencer. Il connaissait cette étincelle dans le regard de la jeune femme, ainsi que cette impression dans le lien. Or, il avait fini par comprendre, à travers ses mots et la douleur qu'il avait senti émaner d'elle à chaque sort qu'il recevait, que le lien était dorénavant à double sens. C'était la seule explication logique. Si elle le blessait, elle se blessait. S'il mourrait, elle mourrait. Il n'avait pas envie de mourir… Il n'avait pas envie qu'elle meurt !

« -Eliane arrête ! Si tu me tues, tu meurs aussi ! » Cela ne la fit même pas hésiter un instant.  
« -Le sacrifice ne sera pas vain.  
-Eliane arrête, tu vaux mieux que ça. Ne te souille pas ainsi.  
-C'est déjà trop tard pour moi. Tu ne sais rien… »  
Il fut surpris, avait-elle déjà tué quelqu'un volontairement ?  
« -Eliane, je t'en prie, je ne veux pas que tu meurs. » Il y eut comme une étincelle dans le lien. « Je ne veux pas que tu disparaisses. Le monde a besoin de toi pour tourner rond. »

Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, il pensait chacun des mots qu'il venait de prononcer. L'extrême de la situation le forçait à faire face à ses sentiments. Il y avait plus que le lien finalement. Il y avait cette chaleur quand il pensait à la jeune femme, de la fierté et beaucoup de désir. Etait-ce ça d'aimer quelqu'un ?

Hermione en fut troublée, non, bouleversée. Tom ne pouvait pas ressentir ça, il ne pouvait pas l'apprécier. Il fallait qu'il ne ressente rien, que son âme soit incurable pour qu'elle puisse le tuer. Il ne pouvait pas avoir de sentiments maintenant… Elle leva un regard trempé de larmes vers lui.

« -Eliane… » Sa voix était une supplique, il priait pour sa vie autant que pour celle de la jeune femme. Des gouttes salées roulèrent sur les joues de la brune tandis que les émotions de Tom se gravaient en elle. Son bras fléchit et elle manqua de lâcher sa baguette tant ses mains tremblaient.  
« -Recommence encore une fois Tom et je te jure que je n'hésiterai pas. Le Basilic doit regagner son nid. »

Le jeune homme hocha la tête sans rien promettre. Il n'osait pas s'approcher d'elle pour essayer d'apaiser le désarroi et les contradictions qui l'envahissaient. Toute cette souffrance, cette tristesse. Le lien lui criait pourtant de l'aider, mais il craignait un sort supplémentaire. Il tenta maladroitement de la réconforter à distance, mais il n'avait jamais été doué avec ce genre de mots.  
« -Je me suis emporté, je n'aurais pas dû. Charlus Potter est un sang pur... » Il le réalisait à présent avec horreur. « Mais je crois que je suis… jaloux ? » Connerie de sentiments. Il se maudit de s'être laissé ainsi guidé par ses émotions.  
« -J'aurais réagi de la même façon si cela avait été un moldu. » Un pieux mensonge. La réaction d'Hermione aurait sûrement été cent fois moins violente pour un inconnu. « Il est mon ami et un être vivant ayant droit à de la considération. Quelques soient ses origines ou ses goûts. »

Tom ne répondit pas. Que pouvait-il dire ? Le moment était plutôt malvenu pour parler avec elle de ses plans d'asservissement des sorciers de sous-race. Cela risquait de ne pas l'aider à la calmer.

« -Il sera sur pied bientôt tu sais ?  
-Et si le Basilic l'avait tué ?  
-Il est malin et je ne lui avais demandé qu'une pétrification. » Il y eut un blanc tandis qu'Hermione expirait bruyamment incapable de contenir sa détresse. Elle ne savait que faire. « Il a senti le lien tout de suite et me pose beaucoup de questions à propos de toi. » Cette phrase eut le don de couper court à toutes ses pensées.  
« -Hein ? Quoi ? Pourquoi ?  
-Je crois qu'il avait une affection particulière pour Helena… Peut-être croit-il pouvoir retrouver un peu d'elle en toi… »

Hermione secoua la tête et leva un regard fatigué vers les toilettes. Ils étaient dans un état lamentable. Leurs sorts avaient ébréché les lavabos, l'un d'eux avait carrément explosé. De l'eau gouttait d'un peu partout en flaques éparses. Ses vêtements étaient tâchés, mouillés, troués voir même brûlés par endroit et Tom était dans le même état. Elle ne comptait plus le nombre d'estafilades qui devaient s'éparpiller sur ses bras, son ventre ou ses cuisses… Observant le visage de Tom et ses cheveux en broussailles, elle n'osa pas lever les yeux vers le dernier miroir intact de la pièce de peur de ce qu'elle pourrait y voir.

Parlaient-ils vraiment du fait qu'un Basilic demandait de ses nouvelles alors qu'elle avait été prête à le tuer quelques instant plus tôt, qu'il avait pétrifié Charlus et failli ruiner la lignée des Potter ?

OoOo

Des bruits de pas retentirent dans le couloir, plusieurs personnes avançaient vers eux. Leur duel avait dû s'entendre jusque dans la grande salle et les professeurs devaient arriver en renfort. Jetant un regard paniqué à Tom, elle commença à lancer des Reparo à tout va, rapidement suivie par le jeune homme. Il lui lança trois sorts pour arranger sa tenue, et elle fit de même pour lui, masquant ses blessures comme elle l'avait déjà fait pour elle-même auparavant.

Dumbledore débarqua dans les toilettes baguette au poing au moment même où ils lançaient leur dernière incantation. Il était suivit par Mme Feedwich et quelques étudiants curieux. Les toilettes étaient comme neufs, un peu trop propres peut-être même, et Hermione se tenait d'une main à un lavabo pour masquer ses tremblements et sa fatigue. Elle se savait incapable de rester droite sans un soutient. Mais il ne restait plus une preuve de leur affrontement.  
« -Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici ? » La brunette prit son air le plus surpris en levant les yeux vers son mentor. Elle dressa aussitôt toutes ses barrières mentales tandis que de ses lèvres s'échappait un : « Rien monsieur, nous ne faisions que discuter. »  
Le sorcier soupira. Il leur ordonna de partir sous prétexte que c'était des toilettes réservés aux garçons et qu'ils n'avaient rien à y faire tous les deux. Il n'avait aucune preuve quant à ce qu'il s'était passé plus tôt et n'avait, de fait, aucune raison de les retenir. Il se gratta le crâne, les sourcils relevés en une moue inquiète et interrogative tandis qu'un attroupement déçu s'éparpillait derrière lui.

OoOo

Tom n'osait pas dire un mot, il marchait à côté d'Eliane tout en se tenant prêt à intervenir au moindre signe de faiblesse de la jeune fille. Il réfléchissait à toute vitesse à ce qu'il venait de se passer et à ce que cela impliquait. D'une, il était jaloux. La jalousie signifiait des sentiments, et des sentiments signifiaient une faiblesse dangereuse. De deux, il venait de pétrifier un sang-pur. Il fallait absolument qu'il trouve une bonne explication pour ce geste lorsqu'il présenterait ses projets aux grandes familles du monde sorcier. De trois, Eliane lui avait plus ou moins révélé avoir tué quelqu'un par le passé. Il fallait absolument qu'il en apprenne plus à ce sujet. En tout cas il était bon de savoir qu'elle n'était pas si pure et blanche que ça…

Hermione de son côté utilisait ses dernières ressources pour se rendre à leur salle commune sans trébucher. La dépense d'énergie provoquée par leur duel et les changements violents de ressentis l'avaient épuisée. Tom marchait à son rythme, il semblait perdu dans une profonde réfléction. Elle-même ne savait quoi penser. Il avait, sous le coup de la colère et de la frustration, provoqué la pétrification de Charlus. Mais ce qu'il ressentait, ce qu'il lui avait dit… Si ce n'était pas de l'amour, cela s'approchait pourtant beaucoup d'une certaine forme d'affection.

Elle se mordilla la lèvre. Elle avait faillit le tuer. Lorsqu'elle avait tué ces mangemorts lors de la bataille finale, c'était parce qu'elle croyait profondément en son combat. Que cela paraissait être la seule issue possible pour le monde de la lumière. Et surtout, elle l'avait fait sans satisfaction, sans joie, sans colère. Elle avait été convaincue que c'était la seule solution et que seule la mort de ces hommes pourrait sauver le monde sorcier. Elle n'avait tué que pour sauver le monde sorcier.

Là, elle avait failli tuer Tom et en être satisfaite. Entre sa colère et celle du jeune homme, elle s'était perdue dans le plaisir malsain de souffrir et faire souffrir et elle avait voulu le voir mort. Pourtant la mort n'était pas le dernier recours. Il était toujours temps de l'envoyer en prison si aucun changement ne semblait possible. Mais non, elle n'avait pas cherché de preuves de sa participation à la pétrification de Charlus. Non. Elle avait voulu le tuer de ses mains. C'était ça qui la dérangeait, qui la faisait se sentir coupable et qui inconsciemment atténuait la colère qu'elle pouvait ressentir à l'égard de Tom.

Le jeune homme s'inquiétait, un tel évènement risquait de les séparer. Elle lui en voudrait d'avoir failli tuer Potter, il lui en voudrait d'avoir failli le tuer lui. Elle s'en sentirait probablement coupable. Lui certainement pas, mais il ne pouvait pas espérer recommencer sans perdre définitivement Eliane. Cette pensée, comme lorsqu'il avait vu leurs morts imminentes, le dérangea profondément. Non, il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'éloigne de lui.

« -Eliane… » Il n'osa pas aller plus loin, les mots buttaient dans sa gorge.  
« -Quoi ? » Elle se sentait si épuisée, que pouvait-il bien avoir à lui dire ?  
« -J'ai peur de te perdre. »

Hermione leva un regard mouillé vers le jeune homme. Cette déclaration maladroite la toucha bien plus qu'elle n'aurait dû. Mais pour l'heure, tout cela devenait beaucoup trop compliqué à son goût. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, celle de disparaître dans un univers fait de couette, d'oreiller, de nounours et de paix et ce, pour toute l'éternité. Elle n'en pouvait plus.  
« -Je suis fatiguée Tom. Je ne sais pas quoi te dire. On fait des pas en avant pour ensuite faire des pas en arrière et ça m'épuise doucement. »

Tom s'était arrêté de marcher en entendant ces mots, il pouvait sentir son ventre se tordre. Il serra les dents et le poing pour faire passer cette étrange sensation, et avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoique ce soit, Hermione reprit la parole.  
« -Je n'ai pas envie de te perdre non plus. Mais ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir… » Elle ferma les yeux en secouant la tête pour effacer le frisson qui l'avait prise. Elle lui en voulait pour ce qu'il avait fait autant qu'elle s'en voulait pour ce qu'elle avait failli faire. « Je ne sais pas si je pourrai te pardonner d'avoir blessé Charlus. Tout comme j'ignore si j'arrêterai de m'en vouloir pour avoir failli te tuer. Tu ne m'en veux pas toi ? »

Il prit le temps de répondre. Evidemment qu'il lui en voulait et il était plein de colère par rapport au déroulement des évènements de la journée… Mais ce n'était rien comme sensation à côté de la crainte qui s'imposait à lui à l'idée de la perdre. Il se dit que le lien ne devait pas être étranger à ce sentiment, mais il savait aussi qu'une part venait de lui. Lui aussi était fatigué de se battre sans cesse contre tout le monde.  
« -Si, mais ça n'a aucune importance. Je suis en vie, toi aussi, c'est tout ce qui compte pour moi.  
-J'ai besoin de temps pour réfléchir, me reposer enfin, on en reparle plus tard. »

Elle s'éloigna d'un pas vif, en ignorant les larmes qui dévalaient ses joues. Oui, il lui fallait du temps pour faire le point, se retrouver, réfléchir et décider de la marche à suivre en conséquence. La journée avait été plus que chargée. Tom n'essaya pas de la retenir, il sentait toute la contradiction de ses émotions dans le lien et son épuisement. Il se sentait inquiet, incertain de ce qui allait arriver et complètement impuissant. Il fourragea un instant dans ses cheveux avant de mettre sa main devant sa bouche en réprimant un bâillement. Ils y verraient probablement plus clair le lendemain. D'un pas résolu, il suivit les traces d'Hermione jusqu'à leur salle commune.

* * *

Alors?


	46. 45  Un choix décisif

Salut tout le monde !

Désolée pour le jour de retard. J'ai eu un peu un syndrome de la page blanche, j'ai quasi pas écrit une ligne en deux semaines (ce qui est plutôt rude quand normalement j'en écris au moins 20 pour la même période de temps (et oui je n'écris pas que pour cette fanfic ) )) J'espère que ça ne s'en ressentira pas trop sur ce chapitre, même si je savais à peu près ce que je voulais dire, sans inspiration c'est pas toujours évident. Jme suis un peu bottée le cul pour vous le publier (presque) à temps. Et j'ai essayé de faire ça bien. Vous le méritez!

Comme d'hab un très grand merci à tous, lecteurs, reviewers, et pour les mise en alerte et en favori ! Vous me permettez de continuer à faire vivre cette fic avec plaisir !  
Et un grand merci à **Malice Asphodeli** pour la correction (bon en fait là il n'est pas encore corrigé, puisque je lui ai envoyé hier soir à l'arrache, mais j'uploderai le chapitre corrigé dès que possible !)

**CamilleL**, Merci pour ta review ! J'espère que la suite te plaira :)  
**laloudu77**, Merci ! :D  
**mariie**, wow ben meci pour te review, elle me touche vraiment ! Je suis ravie que ça t'ait plu autant ! J'espère qu'il en ira de même avec la suite !  
**Roman2005**, Contente de savoir que ça t'a plu ! Pour la (non) mort de Charlus j'avais pourtant bien insisté sur le miroir ) J'espère que t'aimeras ce nouveau chapitre.  
**Peudo-(F)acile**, 1) j'en doute, sérieux, l'émission est coupée dans tous les moments supra critique où il risque vraiment sa vie ! Moi si je le mets face à un Basilic, y a aura pas de coupure caméra !  
2)Oui et celui qui vient l'est encore plus ! J'arrive vraiment pas à faire plus. Il est temps d'accepter ce fait…  
3)Mais non, c'est très bien enchaîné :P  
4)Faut pas trop en demandé « ah on me dit quelque chose dans l'oreillette… » you will see...  
5) :)  
6) Yeah Sistah ! Tom on the floor !  
7) Faut croire que mille ans en solitaire le rend un peu en manque de contacts humains :P Jvais écrire la complainte du Basilic « je ssssuis ssssi ssseuuuul dans ssssces tuyaux moissssis… Je rampe tout le jour, je ssssiffle toute la nuit, tout sssce que je demande cssss'est un peu d'amouuuuur » (Tu noteras la rime croisée ) )  
Mais voici, sans plus attendre, la suite ! J'espère que tu aimeras !  
**Mane-jei**, Sûr que ça le calmerait, d'un autre côté c'était un peu de la légitime défense et un Tom Jedusor ne fuit pas un combat, ça à sa fierté ) Contente que ça t'aie plu en tous cas !  
**Praxagora**, merci, je suis honorée par ce que je lis. J'espère que la suite te plaira aussi !  
**Angelista**, héhé ben bravo ! J'espère que ça t'a plu (bon je suppose que si tu es arrivée jusque là c'est que tu as aimé) et qu'il en ira de même avec la suite ! Merci d'avoir laissé un petit mot ! :)  
**Cyriane**, J'espère que tu apprécieras le chemin que je fais prendre à Tom et Hermione dans la suite alors. Mais rassure-moi, tu ne t'es pas sentie aussi paumée qu'Hermione pendant 10 jours ! Sinon jvais culpabiliser là ! Jvais être obligée de faire des happy end à chaque chapitre^^  
**Serleena,** Elle a faillit^^ C'est qu'elle est impulsive la petite :P J'ai hâte de savoir si ma suite te plait ! Comme d'hab hein, merci à toi pour la review et à la prochaine )  
**,** oui probablement que le langage d'Hermione n'a pas trop sa place dans les années 40 mais bon c'est une fille des années 80/90, forcément quand elle ne réfléchit pas ça transparait. (Bon puis j'avoue que des fois ça me simplifie aussi la vie, je t'avouerai que je ne sais pas exactement comment parlaient les gens y a 50ans) En tout cas je suis contente de savoir que ça t'as plu, merci pour les commentaires ! Et hésite pas à donner ton avis sur ce nouveau chapitre ! :)  
**Rukie-chan,** merci pour ta review ! J'espère que tu aimeras aussi la suite !

En attendant, j'espère vraiment que ça vous plaira! Et à dans deux semaines !

* * *

OoOo – 45 – Un choix décisif oOoO

Hermione se tourna encore une fois dans son lit, de quelques coups de pieds rageurs elle se dégagea de ses draps, dans lesquels elle s'était complètement emmêlée à force de passer d'un côté sur l'autre. Le sommeil l'avait quittée, quelques heures à peine après qu'elle se soit endormie, il était trois heures du matin et elle ne parvenait pas à se rendormir. Chaque fois qu'elle fermait les yeux, elle revivait le repas dans la grande salle, le duel dans les toilettes et cette conversation étrange sur le chemin du retour. Elle sentait son ventre se tordre douloureusement en proie à une anxiété qu'elle ne parvenait pas très bien à s'expliquer. Elle était pourtant certaine qu'il s'agissait bien là d'une émotion à elle et pas d'un effet du lien.

Elle se leva sans un bruit et traversa le couloir jusqu'à la salle de bain. Plongeant ses yeux dans leur reflet, elle aplatit vaguement sa chevelure désordonnée et se concentra sur ses yeux. Elle ferma les paupières, les rouvrit. Elle lâcha un soupir en secouant la tête. Elle ne parvenait décidément pas à lire dans son regard aussi bien que Tom semblait le faire. Elle but une gorgée d'eau fraîche au robinet et regagna son dortoir.

Arrivée sur le seuil, elle se sentit hésiter. Elle observa son lit une longue minute avant d'être totalement sûre de n'avoir aucune envie d'y retourner et que se recoucher maintenant ne lui apporterait rien de bon. Elle s'y glissa tout de même pour récupérer le plaid qui s'y trouvait, complètement emmêlé avec ses couvertures et attrapa une paire de grosses chaussettes. Elle voulait aller faire un tour et c'était du suicide que d'y aller pieds-nus.

OoOo

Une fois rendue dans la salle commune, elle surprit trois septièmes années en train de s'adonner à une de leurs soirées poker si réputées. Le plafond baignait dans la brume bleutée que dégageaient leurs cigarettes depuis quelques heures, tandis que sur la table s'amoncelaient cendriers, canettes de bièraubeurre, jetons, cartes à jouer et une bouteille de whisky pur feu bien entamée,. Elle les observa un moment avant que l'un d'eux ne la remarque. L'ambiance avait l'air assez tranquille malgré les regards en coin qu'ils se lançaient régulièrement pour essayer de déterminer qui d'entre eux bluffait.

« -Mais qu'avons-nous là ! Eliane Von-Dort nous fait l'honneur de sa présence.  
-Messieurs. » Les salua-t-elle tandis que les deux autres se retournaient vers elle après avoir prudemment reposé leur jeu face cachée sur la table.

Elle ne connaissait pas leurs noms. Elle ne s'était pas vraiment intéressée aux élèves plus âgés depuis qu'elle était arrivée. Mais elle était forcément connue, entre le tournoi et ses déboires avec Tom, elle bénéficiait d'une certaine popularité chez les verts et argents.  
« -Tu veux en être Von-Dort ? » Lui proposa l'un d'eux.  
« Non merci, je voulais juste faire un tour… En revanche, vous seriez des princes si vous m'offriez l'une de vos cigarettes. » Un clin d'œil plus tard, elle en avait trois face à elle. Elle en choisit une au hasard et la coinça entre ses lèvres.  
« -Merci » Elle l'alluma d'un geste expert avec une allumette qui trainait sur la table et s'éloigna d'eux. C'était une de ces vieilles allumettes qui s'embrasait sur n'importe quelle surface. Cela lui donna l'impression d'être dans un vieux film où le héros charismatique fini toujours par gratter une allumette, contre sa botte ou un mur, pour conclure une scène importante par quelques mots auréolés d'un nuage de fumée.

Elle inspira profondément la fumée, la laissant envahir ses poumons avant de la recracher doucement en ignorant la brûlure que le manque d'habitude lui procurait. Elle avait déjà fumé, cela remontait à des années, mais elle se souvenait précisément de la détente que cela lui avait apportée à chaque fois. Elle savait que quelques bouffées suffiraient à faire tourner sa tête légèrement et reléguer en arrière plan ses tracas et c'était exactement ce dont elle avait besoin en cet instant.

Elle s'allongea sur le canapé qui trônait devant la cheminée, laissant les autres reprendre leur partie, et ne se soucia plus de leur présence, fumant tranquillement sa cigarette. Elle relâcha chaque aspiration lentement, regardant la fumée voleter légèrement dans les airs et sentant la nicotine faire son effet. Cela atténua la boule dans son ventre et elle se sentit rapidement bien plus calme qu'elle ne l'avait été ces derniers temps. Les dernières bouffées eurent un goût vraiment écœurant lui rappelant pourquoi elle n'avait jamais adopté cette mauvaise habitude de vie. Fumer était mauvais, pourtant elle ne pouvait nier l'étourdissement agréable que lui provoquait cette drogue douce.

Confortablement enroulée dans son plaid, elle laissa son regard se perdre dans le tas de cendre au fond de l'âtre. Quelques braises rougeoyaient encore faiblement mais personne ne s'était soucié de nourrir le feu. Ce n'était pas plus mal, elle appréciait l'ambiance tamisée que cela lui offrait.

Elle ferma les yeux, encore en proie à l'étourdissement que provoquait le tabac et elle profita de cette détente pour replonger dans ce qui lui faisait soucis. Elle ne pouvait laisser un jour comme celui qui venait de s'écouler se reproduire. Il fallait qu'elle fasse le point, qu'elle se reprenne et qu'elle établisse un plan d'action.

Le point. La situation n'était finalement pas aussi critique que ce qu'elle aurait pu être. Elle sentit une bouffée de culpabilité la saisir à cette pensée. Charlus n'en dirait probablement pas autant. Mais toujours était-il que le Gryffondor n'était que pétrifié, d'ici un mois ou deux il serait sur pied. Tom était toujours en vie et ressentait apparemment des choses, il n'avait pas l'air de lui en vouloir atrocement malgré le fait qu'elle ait voulu le tuer et il avait même émis l'envie de ne pas la perdre. Elle-même ne désirait en aucun cas s'éloigner de lui. Sa présence, elle s'en rendait compte, lui était vraiment devenue indispensable. Elle se trouvait horrible de ressentir ça, mais elle n'arrivait pas à passer outre cette sensation. Le lien les unissait maintenant complètement et semblait les pousser l'un vers l'autre.

Afin que de tels évènements ne se reproduisent pas, il fallait qu'elle s'entraîne à maîtriser le lien. A bien différencier ses émotions de celles de Tom pour ne plus se laisser parasiter par sa colère et son côté sombre. Il allait aussi lui falloir contrôler ses propres émotions pour ne plus laisser sa peur, sa haine ou sa tristesse lui faire perdre ses moyens. Cela lui arrivait bien trop souvent à son goût.

Elle repassa dans sa tête le fil des évènements, les quelques mots qu'avait dit Tom après leur duel. Il semblait qu'il avait déjà en tête un plan contre les moldus et leurs enfants, sorciers ou non. Elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir changer Tom sur tous les points. Surtout dans le contexte actuel…

Elle songea à ses amis qu'on mariait de force et qui ne disaient rien. La pureté du sang, même dans les maisons autres que Serpentard, était encore primordiale et moteur de nombreux mariages et accords commerciaux. Il lui était impossible de s'engager dans un discours égalitaire entre sang purs et enfants de moldus maintenant. Elle n'avait pas assez de poids pour agir. Il allait falloir jouer serré.

Il fallait qu'elle se rapproche de lui au plus près afin de pouvoir jeter un œil à toutes ses actions. Afin d'être sûre qu'il ne lance pas une seconde fois le Basilic sur l'école sans qu'elle le sache. Afin de pouvoir connaître ses plans et réagir en fonction pour ne plus se laisser surprendre. Il allait falloir qu'elle s'adapte à la façon de faire de Tom plutôt que d'essayer de l'adapter à la sienne. Elle avait certes rencontré un certain succès mais au prix de trop d'efforts. Il fallait qu'elle soit plus fine et maligne si elle voulait vraiment agir sur le fond du problème. C'était apparemment facile pour Tom de la serrer dans ses bras quand elle n'allait pas, pour ensuite fomenter ses plans dans son dos sans aucun scrupule. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre le contrôle de la situation alors que les choses semblaient s'arranger pour Tom.

Il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'éloigne de lui. Il fallait qu'elle passe outre sa culpabilité, sa perte de contrôle, sa colère, pour le garder au plus proche. Elle en avait de toute façon besoin. Sentir que Tom l'appréciait avait éveillé en elle un espoir qui lui avait coupé le souffle. L'espoir que tout irait bien à l'avenir et surtout l'espoir de pouvoir se glisser dans une de ses étreintes sans que le lien n'y soit pour quoique ce soit…

Elle sentit son cœur se serrer. Le lien, elle le chérissait tout autant qu'elle le haïssait. Sans lui, rien n'aurait été possible. Tom goûtait aux émotions grâce à lui, il apprenait l'amour, la joie, l'amitié par lui. Mais pourtant, chaque fois qu'il accourait auprès d'elle, qu'il l'aidait ou lui souriait, elle sentait bien que ce n'était que pour apaiser le lien et cet appel à l'aide. Elle se sentait quelque part jalouse de ce lien. C'était pour lui finalement que Tom venait, pas pour elle.

Elle secoua la tête et se sentit stupide. Elle n'était pas jalouse alors que la moitié de filles de l'école faisait les yeux doux à Tom, mais d'un lien les unissant tous les deux à la vie, à la mort, oui… Cela n'était pas vraiment rationnel mais en amour rien ne l'était jamais finalement. Il fallait justement qu'elle profite d'être liée ainsi au jeune homme pour légitimer leur rapprochement. Il fallait qu'elle se lance, qu'elle arrête de craindre un rejet. Tom n'avait-il pas prouvé ce jour qu'il pouvait passer outre le pire pour ne pas la perdre ? Elle avait failli le tuer, alors que sa seule peur était justement la mort, et il lui avait simplement dit qu'il ne voulait pas la perdre. Qu'avait-elle à craindre alors si une tentative de meurtre ne le faisait pas fuir ?

Elle se rappela leur baiser dans ce passage secret seulement dix jours plus tôt. Il lui semblait que cela faisait une éternité. Elle l'avait repoussé par crainte de le voir disparaître. Peut-être que si elle s'était laissée aller à ses envies, qu'elle avait essayé de montrer à Tom tout son amour depuis, il n'aurait pas été si jaloux de Charlus. Le jeune homme serait peut-être encore en train de rire avec ses amis au lieu d'occuper un coin de l'infirmerie. Elle se targuait de vouloir faire découvrir à Tom l'amour mais, par crainte d'un rejet, elle lui avait refusé cette affection. Elle se mordilla les lèvres. Elle essayait toujours de déterminer quelles conséquences ses choix provoqueraient à l'avenir, afin d'essayer d'aller dans la direction d'un mieux. Quand elle se trompait comme dernièrement, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir coupable de ne pas avoir assez réfléchi, de risquer d'aggraver les choses. Elle n'arrivait pas à relativiser et à se dire qu'elle en avait déjà fait beaucoup pour une jeune fille de son âge seule. Elle n'arrivait pas à se satisfaire de la situation, et n'y arriverait probablement pas avant d'avoir vu ce que réservait l'avenir de ses propres yeux. Cette pensée lui donna un coup au moral. Il lui faudrait attendre encore bien des années avant de savoir si ce qu'elle faisait aujourd'hui serait bénéfique pour le futur. C'était terrifiant. Elle se sentit soudainement très seule.

OoOo

« -Dégagez. » La voix était si tranchante qu'aucun des trois Serpentards ne broncha. Ils ramassèrent rapidement leur mise et partirent prestement en direction de leur dortoir. Hermione sourit, fataliste, depuis son canapé. Il avait beau avoir deux ans de moins que les septièmes années, Tom imposait l'obéissance. Même à trois contre un, ils ne se sentaient pas de taille à agir. Il n'en serait probablement pas allé de même s'ils avaient été à Gryffondor. Les Serpentard débordaient de cet instinct de survie et de préservation dont les rouge et or semblaient être dépourvus, bien trop sanguins et impulsifs pour rester indifférent à une domination telle que celle de Tom.

« -Eliane ?  
-Je suis là. » Elle ne prit pas la peine de bouger et attendit qu'il vienne à elle.  
« -Je sais que tu as besoin de temps, mais tu passes d'une émotion à une autre et c'est si puissant que ça m'a réveillé. Je ne voulais pas intervenir mais tu étais si triste et terrifiée à l'instant que j'ai cru que quelque chose était arrivé. »  
Hermione lui lança un regard incertain. Elle n'était pas sûre de l'avoir déjà entendu parler autant. Il se faisait vraiment du souci pour elle. Elle se redressa sur son coude et lui fit signe de s'installer avec elle sur le canapé.

Il avança d'un pas mal assuré, la demande lui paraissait incongrue et cette sensation se renforça lorsqu'il s'assit et qu'Eliane posa sa tête sur ses genoux. Il ne sut quoi faire de ses mains. Il ne s'était jamais retrouvé dans une position aussi intime avec quelqu'un, c'était tendre comme scène, or il n'avait jamais été tendre avant de connaître Eliane. Il se sentait un peu perdu, et d'un autre côté le bien être qui émanait de la jeune femme, par le lien et sur son visage, l'apaisa.

« -Je réfléchissais, à propos de nous, d'aujourd'hui, de l'avenir. Désolée de t'avoir réveillé, mais je n'arrivais plus à dormir.  
-Ce n'est pas grave. » Il posa prudemment une de ses mains dans les cheveux détachés de la jeune femme. Il était rare de la voir les cheveux libres, il aimait bien la folie qui semblait les habiter. C'était un peu chaotique, comme elle. Ils partaient dans tous les sens, un peu comme elle pouvait passer d'une émotion à l'autre. Il glissa délicatement ses doigts dans ses boucles, en appréciant leur souplesse et leur douceur. Elle en ferma les yeux de contentement et se laissa aller aux confidences.

« -Tom, je ne veux pas qu'un jour comme aujourd'hui arrive à nouveau. Je… je t'aime et je n'ai pas envie de risquer de te perdre. J'ai envie d'être avec toi. » Elle n'arrivait pas à s'exprimer alors elle fit son possible pour lui transmettre par le lien ce qu'elle cherchait à lui dire.  
Le jeune homme ferma les yeux à son tour en entendant ses mots et en ressentant par le lien à la fois tout son amour et ses incertitudes. Il se sentit à la fois fort et léger, c'était une sensation tellement bonne qu'il savait qu'il ne pourrait plus s'en passer maintenant qu'il y avait goûté. Telle une drogue, cette énergie qui l'envahissait quand elle l'inondait de son amour était juste extraordinaire !

Il était incapable de lui répondre quoi que ce soit. Il ne voulait pas la perdre mais il savait aussi qu'il ne l'aimait pas comme elle l'aimait. Elle lui plaisait, il appréciait passer du temps avec elle, elle était intelligente et vive. Mais il n'y avait rien en lui qui pulsait avec autant de puissance que ce qu'elle lui destinait. Il ignorait comment faire, il ignorait même s'il en avait envie. Mais quelque chose au fond de lui, quelque chose qui n'était pas uniquement le lien, le poussait vers elle et lui faisait dire qu'il voulait la garder près de lui. Il laissa glisser son bras libre vers son ventre pour joindre sa main à celle d'Eliane.

« -Je… » Il n'alla pas plus loin et d'une pression de ses doigts, elle lui fit comprendre que ce n'était pas grave. Hermione ouvrit les yeux et l'observa. Il avait fermé les siens et sa tête était rejetée en arrière contre le dossier du canapé. Elle le sentait à la fois satisfait et troublé dans le lien. Elle s'accorda que la situation n'était pas banale pour un Tom Jedusor. Cela provoqua une bouffée de tendresse incroyable.  
« -Qu'est-ce…  
-Chut. » Elle glissa une main sur sa joue et se redressa sur son coude pour approcher son visage du sien. Il avait ouvert les yeux et leurs regards se croisèrent.

Elle le voulait. Là, maintenant, elle voulait juste l'embrasser. Oublier l'avenir, le passé, sa mission, le monde. Elle voulait juste l'embrasser, sentir son étreinte, s'abandonner entre ses bras en toute confiance, en se disant qu'il serait toujours là pour elle et que rien ne viendrait les séparer. Et elle le fit. Elle se releva un peu plus et vint poser ses lèvres sur celles du jeune homme, s'abandonnant totalement à sa pulsion sans plus réfléchir.

Elle l'aimait, profondément, comme elle n'avait jamais eu le temps d'aimer quelqu'un. Elle avait aimé Harry et Ron comme des frères, elle avait eu des béguins, des coups de cœur… Mais jamais elle n'avait aimé quelqu'un avec qui elle arrivait à parler de tout ce qui la passionnait sans craindre de moquerie, jamais elle n'avait eu quelqu'un pouvant l'aider à aller plus loin dans ses réflexions, jamais elle n'avait eu quelqu'un qui puisse la déstabiliser à ce point tout en la rassurant. Avec lui elle se sentait elle-même, et il l'acceptait ainsi, à sa façon.

Le baiser une fois encore éveilla en eux des envies puissantes et le lien envoyait à chacun le désir, le plaisir et les envies de l'autre. Embrasant leurs corps et leurs esprits comme jamais auparavant. Ils prenaient à peine le temps de respirer entre deux baisers, leurs langues se cherchaient sans fin, leurs mains bataillaient pour toucher l'autre. Pourtant malgré toute la passion de leur étreinte aucun d'eux n'alla plus loin qu'un simple baiser. La fatigue de la journée, les révélations et les discussions les empêchaient de continuer. Mais chacun s'abandonna pleinement à cet instant, donnant et recevant tout ce qu'ils avaient retenu en eux d'envie et de désir.

Elle allait faire ça. Elle allait l'aimer de toutes ses forces et rester avec lui quoiqu'il arrive pour que jamais ne se reproduise un jour comme celui qui venait de s'écouler. Elle allait faire avec ses défauts et arrêter de s'échiner à changer ce qui ne pouvait pas l'être. Elle allait lui donner tout ce qu'elle avait pour qu'il voie l'amour, qu'il sache de quoi il s'agit et ainsi, l'éventuel changement ne serait que grâce à lui-même. Elle allait l'aimer pour le garder à portée de vue et s'assurer que jamais le monde sorcier ne plonge dans les ténèbres par sa faute.

Cela n'allait pas forcément être facile tous les jours, mais rien ne lui paraissait plus dur qu'une vie sans lui à l'heure actuelle. Elle avait besoin de lui à ses côtés.

* * *

Alors, cela vous a plu?


	47. 46  Premier pas

Hey!

J'ai, mais alors complètement, zappé qu'on était mardi hier. Je m'en suis rappelée en me couchant à 2h hier soir j'ai j'avoue qu'avec le réveil sonnant à 9h ce matin, j'ai pas eu le courage de rallumer le PC. Donc désolée pour le léger retard!

Comme d'hab un très grand merci à **Malice Asphodeli** pour la correction et à tous mes lecteurs et reviewers! :) Pas de RàR pour l'instant, je suis désolée mais j'ai mon cerveau qui s'est transformé en bouillie et j'ai pas le courage, et je ne sais pas si j'aurais le temps avant la semaine prochaine. Donc un big "désolée" à celles et ceux qui ont pris le temps de commenter le chapitre, j'adore toujours vos messages et si y a des questions précises, j'y répondrais bientôt mais là ce soir, je peux pas.

* * *

OoOo – 46 – Premier pas oOoO

Tom essuya la buée sur le miroir d'un geste souple et prit quelques secondes pour s'observer. Pour la première fois depuis des mois, il s'était réveillé serein et il appréciait le calme et le silence, dans la pièce comme dans sa tête. Habituellement Eliane était levée avant lui, si bien que dès le réveil, le lien l'assaillait de tout le stress qu'elle ressentait concernant la journée à venir. Il s'était souvent demandé ce qui inquiétait autant la jeune femme, c'était comme si elle s'attendait à ce qu'on lui annonce la mort de quelqu'un, tous les matins. Il haussa les épaules, ce n'était pas le cas ce jour, alors autant en profiter ! Il était seul dans la salle de bain, comme toujours, il disposait des lieux rien que pour lui. La règle s'était vite instaurée quand il avait fait comprendre à ses camarades qu'il n'aimait pas être observé en entrant ou en sortant de la douche. Depuis il profitait de la douche pour se détendre, sachant qu'il lui faudrait être irréprochable toute la journée, cela faisait partie des rares temps où l'on pouvait admirer Tom Jedusor sans son masque.  
Il avait toujours du mal à se reconnaître dans ses moments là. Un duvet sombre inégal sur ses joues, ses cheveux ébouriffés par la serviette, sa peau humide un peu brillante. Il se regardait et trouvait cela étrange de ne voir qu'un adolescent dans le miroir, quand il savait être bien plus. Il n'avait rien de commun avec les autres élèves, il les surpassait et cette image dans le miroir n'était qu'un mensonge.

Il rasait alors soigneusement ses joues en prenant garde à ne pas se couper, lissait ses cheveux pour qu'aucun n'ait l'audace de pointer en épi et enfilait son uniforme, boutonnant consciencieusement sa chemise et sa robe. Il y épinglait son insigne de préfet après l'avoir lustrée et enfin, il recomposait son masque. Ce jour n'échappa à la règle, ses yeux plantés dans son reflet, il regarda ses traits se durcir un à un, son regard perdre toute lumière pour n'être plus que ces deux perles d'obsidienne insondables et de l'adolescent, il ne resta plus grand-chose.

Ces derniers mois, il avait également pris l'habitude de mettre à profit ces instants de solitude pour sonder attentivement les émotions d'Eliane. Certains matins elle se réveillait en proie à une tristesse incommensurable, d'autres c'étaient plutôt la peur ou le doute… C'étaient des informations précieuses qui lui permettaient de savoir comment réagir tout au long de la journée, que ce soit pour la troubler ou la rassurer. Il ferma les yeux, aujourd'hui elle semblait heureuse, sereine et résolue. C'était apaisant, et par moments il sentait pulser son amour en vagues puissantes. Tom se sentait électrisé à chaque fois, il semblait que, de la veille, Eliane avait décidé de ne garder que la meilleure part, et il appréciait cette attention.

Il la rejoignit dans la grande salle, elle était radieuse malgré le manque de sommeil, les cernes sous ses yeux étaient masquées par le pétillement intense de son regard et son sourire discret. Naturellement il s'assit près d'elle, sauf qu'au lieu du signe de tête habituel, elle l'accueillit d'un sourire plus prononcé et d'une pression de la cuisse discret mais intime. Il s'en sentit soulagé. Il avait beau savoir qu'elle ne ferait jamais une chose pareille, il avait craint qu'après leur baiser de la veille, elle ne se colle à lui dans la grande salle pour revendiquer le fait qu'ils sortaient ensemble.

Enfin… s'ils sortaient ensemble. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment pris le temps de mettre en mots leur relation, ils s'étaient simplement embrassés jusqu'à ce que l'horloge sonne quatre heures du matin. Cela les avait brusquement ramenés à la réalité et ils s'étaient séparés sur un « bonne nuit » sobre, satisfait pour l'un, rêveur pour l'autre.

Tom n'avait jamais été avec une fille avant, il n'avait guère eu le temps de s'occuper de cela. Il en avait bien embrassé une ou deux pour obtenir une faveur mais c'était tout. Il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de s'encombrer la tête avec ce genre relation… Mais avec Eliane c'était différent. Il avait besoin de son amour pour être puissant, or l'embrasser semblait marcher plutôt bien pour éveiller ses sentiments. Mais pour l'embrasser, il lui fallait être proche d'elle, sortir avec elle. Heureusement, là où les autres représentaient un supplice, Eliane paraissait presque être une opportunité agréable. Elle était vive, intelligente, puissante et maligne. A eux deux ils formaient l'équipe parfaite, un couple royal. Ils pourraient avoir le monde à leurs pieds s'ils le voulaient, d'un simple claquement de doigts…

Il fallait seulement s'assurer qu'un jour comme la veille n'arrive plus jamais. Elle avait faillit le tuer, encore. Et il n'était pas sûr de survivre à un troisième combat à mort. A ce rythme là, il lui faudrait la supprimer si elle devenait encore plus dangereuse pour lui… Il se rendit vite compte de l'ineptie de ses pensées : il y avait le lien… Il n'avait pas de preuves, mais il ne préférait pas risquer de mourir en la tuant, ou en la regardant se faire tuer. Il serait obligé de veiller sur elle pour être sûr que rien ne vienne mettre leurs vies en danger.

Comme chaque fois qu'il y pensait, il sentit en lui une étrange émotion à l'idée d'Eliane étendue morte quelque part. Il serra le poing en se rendant compte qu'au-delà de sa propre survie, il y avait autre chose. Ce sentiment puissant qui lui faisait dire qu'il n'avait vraiment pas envie qu'elle meure. C'était incontrôlable et cela avait tendance à l'énerver.

OoOo

Hermione, de son côté, mangeait son bol de porridge en répondant distraitement à ce que lui disait Anita. Probablement que le rêve de la blonde, mêlant lutins de Cornouaille, Abraxas, un volcan en éruption et une maison en crème chantilly, était vraiment passionnant et plein de messages cachés fascinants… Mais pour l'heure, elle était concentrée sur le lien pour essayer de faire la différence entre ses ressentis et ceux de Tom. Elle se rendait compte que l'exercice n'avait décidément rien d'aisé. Tout ce qui venait de Tom apparaissait brouillon, mal défini et elle se sentit désolée en constatant qu'il ne savait vraiment pas ressentir. A l'instant même, elle avait perçu un étrange mélange de peur, de colère et de tristesse tellement entremêlées qu'elle n'arrivait pas à être sûre qu'il s'agisse vraiment de tout cela.

« -Eliane ? Tu m'écoutes !  
-Hein quoi ? Heu non, Anita désolée, j'étais ailleurs…  
-Ouais, comme cette nuit je suppose… » Elle n'avait pas l'air énervée malgré son agacement à s'être retrouvée à parler seule pendant cinq minutes. Elle était surtout très curieuse de savoir où avait disparu la brune, elle n'était ni dans leur dortoir ni dans les toilettes lorsqu'elle s'était levée au milieu de la nuit.  
« -Hein ? » Hermione avait du mal à suivre et fit un gros effort pour reprendre pied dans la réalité. Elle jeta un regard furtif à Tom qui passait les portes de la grande salle. Lorsqu'il avait eu cette vague d'émotion étrange, il s'était levé brusquement et était parti sans rien dire.

Elle fit signe à Anita de s'approcher et Druella fit de même. Elles méritaient bien de savoir et cela ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal d'en parler un peu.  
« -On s'est disputé hier avec Tom dans les toilettes et ça m'a empêchée de dormir cette nuit. Je suis allée réfléchir dans la salle commune et, comme s'il avait su que j'y étais, il a fini par m'y rejoindre. Et… je ne sais pas trop ce que ça signifie pour nous, mais on s'est embrassé.  
-Nooon !  
-Jure. »  
Anita et Druella lui avaient épargné les cris hystériques qu'auraient poussé Lavande et Parvati dans une situation similaire et leurs exclamations surprises avaient été chuchotées, autant que faire se peut.  
« -Pendant au moins trente minutes sans s'arrêter… C'était… »  
Hermione laissa parler son air rêveur pour elle et attendit que les filles arrêtent de sourire béatement. La fin du petit déjeuner et le trajet jusqu'à la salle de métamorphose se passa dans l'ambiance joyeuse qu'avait apporté cette nouvelle.

OoOo

La matinée passa vite au goût de Tom, la métamorphose et les potions étaient vraiment un jeu d'enfant pour lui. Seule Eliane pouvait se targuer de le concurrencer or, ils étaient en binôme pour le cours de Slughorn, les rendant plus qu'efficaces dans cette matière. Il était entrain de finir de nettoyer leur table quand elle s'excusa pour aller discuter avec le professeur. Hermione inspira profondément en s'approchant du bureau, le cours était presque terminé et les retardataires se dépêchaient de finir au plus vite leur potion.  
« -Monsieur, puis-je vous parler ?  
-Bien sûr, qu'y a-t-il ?  
-Voilà, en tant que directeur des Serpentards, je voulais vous faire part de ma décision de ne plus participer au Tournoi de Duel. Je ne combattrai pas samedi prochain.  
-Quoi ? » L'exclamation n'était pas seulement venue de leur professeur mais aussi de Tom qui avait écouté ce qu'elle disait.  
« -Mais enfin mademoiselle Von Dort, vous ne pouvez pas abandonner la compétition ainsi. Vous vous êtes engagée, vous devez respecter cela. Et puis vous êtes l'une de nos meilleurs combattants, pensez donc à la perte que ce serait pour Serpentard.  
-Oui monsieur. Je sais bien et je suis prête à assumer toutes les conséquences qu'implique cette décision. Laissez-moi déclarer forfait. Ou trouvez quelqu'un pour prendre ma place mais je ne combattrai plus. »

La sonnerie retentit et mit fin à cette discussion. En se retournant pour partir, elle constata que toute la classe la regardait estomaquée. Elle haussa les épaules et partit précipitamment. Elle avait d'ores et déjà annoncé à ses amis qu'elle partait à l'infirmerie, profitant de la pause repas pour aller voir Charlus. Tom refoula la bouffée de jalousie qui monta en lui en la voyant passer le pas de la porte. Elle l'aimait, lui, pas ce stupide Gryffondor et il n'avait définitivement rien à craindre d'une statue. N'est-ce pas ?  
Il se tourna vers Slughorn qui regardait toujours l'endroit où la jeune femme venait de disparaître.  
« -Monsieur, si je puis me permettre, je suis le meilleur au classement de Serpentard. Peut-être serait-il possible que je combatte à la place d'Eliane samedi.  
-Bien sûr monsieur Jedusor, je vais en discuter avec le directeur. Nous vous tiendrons informé. »

Il quitta la salle un sourire satisfait aux lèvres. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il venait de se passer dans la tête d'Eliane mais cela l'arrangeait bien. Il mangea sur le pouce, il n'avait pas très faim de toute façon et il partit s'isoler dans la salle de classe abandonnée qu'il avait aménagée à sa guise pendant son temps libre. Ce n'était pas grand-chose mais la pièce était maintenant propre, les tables avaient été enlevées pour ne laisser que le grand bureau professoral et la lumière était tamisée par des rideaux vert-bouteille. Il s'assit au bureau en dardant la pièce d'un regard froid. Il dominait les lieux comme il savait qu'un jour il dominerait le monde. C'était aussi simple que ça.

Tom sortit de la poche intérieur de sa robe de sorcier un petit carnet relié de cuir, un peu cornés aux coins d'avoir été trop manipulé. Il l'ouvrit précautionneusement à la dernière page en date et lissa le papier d'un geste fluide. Puis il sorti une plume de corbeau et un encrier d'un des tiroirs du bureau. Il trempa délicatement la pointe dans le liquide sombre, l'essuya légèrement et entama son récit.

_Les nouvelles sont bonnes aujourd'hui. Le plan s'est déroulé à merveille hier malgré des conséquences pour le moins surprenantes. Eliane a bien été touchée, comme prévu, par la pétrification de cet idiot de Gryffondor mais elle a découvert que j'en étais à l'origine. Il semblerait que j'ai été trahi par 1) des araignées… Mais où va le monde ! 2) mon aptitude à parler aux serpents… Evidemment. Et surtout 3) mes sentiments.  
Même si elle ne semble pas en garder rancune aujourd'hui, l'affrontement a été plutôt violent mais aussi très informatif._

_Le lien entre nous est dorénavant à double sens et il semble que ça fasse plusieurs jours que ça dure. Je ne vois que notre entrainement commun comme explication, quelque chose a dû se produire. Toujours est-il que c'est un gros problème comme un gros avantage.  
Ce qui la blesse me blesse et inversement, je n'ai aucune certitude mais nos vies semblent dorénavant liées. Ce défaut me donne pourtant l'occasion parfaite de rester proche d'elle. J'ai besoin de la puissance d'Eliane pour accomplir mes projets. Cela m'offre des possibilités extraordinaires sans les défauts de la magie noire. Je ne peux pas ne pas profiter de cette source gratuite de pouvoir. Il suffit que j'arrive à la persuader de me suivre. A nous deux, nous pourrons accomplir de grandes choses. Nous dominerons le monde un jour et ce sera pour l'éternité._

_De plus, il semblerait qu'elle ait déjà tué… Volontairement ou non, je l'ignore. Mais ce qu'elle a dit alors qu'elle était sur le point de me tuer… Elle n'est définitivement pas celle qu'elle prétend être. Même son histoire d'adoption par une famille de sorciers ne tient pas la route. Elle en sait beaucoup trop en magie et, pour une nouvelle arrivante, en sait trop sur Poudlard. Puis il y a quelque chose dans sa façon d'être, sa façon de parler, de penser… Il faut que je découvre ce qu'il en est. Mais j'ai beau avoir commencé à pratiquer la légilimencie sur les étudiants (c'est tellement pratique pour faire pression sur eux une fois que je sais tout de leurs misérables vies), il semblerait que je ne sois pas assez doué pour percer ses barrières en toute discrétion. Mais vu l'infranchissabilité de son esprit, elle a clairement quelque chose à cacher. _

_D'un autre côté, la pétrification d'un sang pur va probablement ne pas plaire aux familles que je compte démarcher cet été. Mais Charlus Potter mérite définitivement son sort et cela leur servira d'avertissement, à tous ces prétentieux de sang purs qui se prennent pour les rois du monde, à propos de ce qu'il risque d'arriver à leur tendre progéniture s'ils ne m'aident pas… _

_Le plus dur, finalement, sera de convaincre Eliane de m'aider à combattre l'invasion du monde sorcier par les sangs impurs afin de bénéficier du soutient des grandes familles pour dominer le monde. Mais je suis sûr qu'on finira par trouver un terrain d'entente.  
Aucun Serpentard ne peut résister à l'appel du pouvoir, de l'ambition et de la domination… Il n'y a aucune raison qu'elle fasse exception à cette règle._

Tom referma précautionneusement le journal après avoir séché l'encre d'un sort et caressa un instant la couverture avant de le ranger à sa place, dans la poche intérieure de sa robe. Il se leva et quitta la pièce sans un regard en arrière alors que la cloche sonnait, annonçant la reprise des cours quelques minutes plus tard.

OoOo

Hermione glissa une main sur la joue dure et froide de Charlus. Les visites avaient été interdites à tous les élèves pour éviter une invasion de curieux et seuls Henri et Augusta pouvaient accéder à ce coin de l'infirmerie. La brune avait dû batailler avec Arcambal pour voir Charlus. Il avait finalement accepté qu'elle vienne également lorsqu'elle avait reçu le soutient des deux Gryffondors, à un contre trois, il avait décidé de ne plus essayer de lutter. Hermione ne leur avait pourtant rien demandé et cette attention ne fit qu'accroître sa gratitude envers eux. Ils en avaient profité pour aller manger, la laissant seule au chevet du jeune homme.

Elle eut une hésitation en observant Charlus allongé rigide sur un lit, couvert pudiquement d'un drap épais. La rumeur disait qu'on l'avait retrouvé nu, le pauvre, aucune part de l'humiliation ne lui était épargnée. Le voyant ainsi, elle revint quelques années en arrière et s'imagina ce qu'avaient dû ressentir Harry et Ron lorsqu'ils l'avaient découverte pétrifiée lors de leur deuxième année. Le choc, de voir ce visage si familier figé et transformé en pierre, avec tellement de détails qu'il paraissait prêt à s'animer et se retrouvait, de fait, d'une immobilité terrifiante. Le temps qu'il avait dû leur falloir pour se détacher de son air surpris, pour découvrir le message caché dans sa main… Elle rit en se souvenant de son intrépidité d'alors, se balader seule dans les couloirs avec un miroir pour seule protection, c'était suicidaire. Bel et bien Gryffondor comme attitude.

« -Hey Charlus, je sais que tu ne peux pas m'entendre alors je vais profiter qu'on soit juste tous les deux pour te dire que je suis désolée. Probablement que tu n'en serais pas là si je n'avais pas été dans les parages. Tom n'aurait pas été jaloux et tu serais toujours là, à faire tes blagues vaseuses. Mais bon, c'est dur pour moi de m'éloigner quand tu ressemble tant à Harry et puis le Basilic aurait attaqué quelqu'un d'autre, je ne sais pas si c'est mieux. En tout cas, je voulais aussi te dire que je suis sûre que si j'arrive à changer les choses suffisamment, tu feras un super papy. J'ai hâte de voir ça tu sais ! »

Elle s'arrêta, sa voix cassée par l'émotion. C'était tellement facile de l'imaginer bien plus vieux, des pattes d'oie tout autour des yeux d'avoir trop ri et les joues striées de trop de sourires, préparant un bol de chocolat chaud pour la petite bouille brune aux yeux verts que serait son petit-fils. Un Harry heureux, bien nourri, avec une famille. Peut-être même des frères et sœurs ! Elle essuya deux larmes traîtresses. Elle arrivait à y croire et cela l'émouvait au plus haut point.

« -J'y arriverai. Je ferai en sorte qu'Harry grandisse dans un monde en paix où il pourra profiter de sa famille, être un enfant, un adolescent normal… Cela a toujours été son rêve. Et puis il n'est pas le seul à mériter une vie un peu plus lumineuse. Sirius, Remus, James, Lily, Neville, Severus et même Drago… Maintenant que je connais Abraxas et Anita, je sais qu'il aurait pu devenir quelqu'un de cent fois meilleur si la vie n'avait pas été si rude avec eux. Je ferai tout ce qu'il faudra pour que ça arrive Charlus, tout. Oui j'y arriverai, j'ai une idée, tu verras… »

Hermione se pencha doucement et posa ses lèvres sur le front du jeune homme, c'était comme embrasser un bloc de granit, cela lui arracha un soupir triste. Après un dernier regard, elle fit volte face et sortit de l'infirmerie en annulant le sortilège d'intimité qu'elle avait élevé autour d'elle pour parler au Gryffondor. Cela lui avait fait du bien. Elle était bien placée pour savoir qu'on n'était pas conscient des choses se déroulant autour de soi lorsqu'on était pétrifié. Mais mettre en mot ses rêves et ses espoirs lui avait fait du bien, de cette façon elle avait l'impression que quelqu'un savait…

OoOo

Elle croisa Tom au détour d'un couloir, ils se rendaient tous les deux en cours de Sortilège. Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils en la voyant.  
« -Ca va ? On dirait que tu as pleuré.  
-Ce n'est rien. » Elle s'essuya prestement les yeux tout en offrant un sourire confiant à Tom. Le lien ne lui envoyant aucune détresse, il fut convaincu qu'elle allait bien. Elle était certes passée par de la nostalgie et de la tristesse il y a peu, mais c'étaient l'espoir, la certitude et la joie qui l'accompagnaient maintenant.  
« -Il faut qu'on parle tous les deux. » Commença-t-il. « Tu disais vouloir être avec moi… Mais je dois savoir si tu seras avec moi en toutes circonstances. Si je peux compter sur toi ? »  
Le cerveau d'Hermione se mit à tourner à plein régime. De quoi parlait-il ? Allait-il lui annoncer ses plans ? Qu'avait-il prévu ? Où en était-il ? Elle se mordit la langue pour se reprendre, ce n'était pas le moment de flancher.

Hermione rassembla tout ce qu'elle avait de certitude et de confiance en elle pour répondre un « évidemment » assuré. Tom opina satisfait.  
« -Bien, alors je dois te parler de quelque chose. Rendez-vous dans ta salle d'entrainement après ce cours.  
-Bien. »

Ils franchirent ensemble le seuil menant au cours de Mme Feedwich mais Hermione eut l'étrange sensation que ce bref échange dans le couloir venait de marquer un premier pas vers ce que leur réservait l'avenir.

* * *

Alors?


	48. 47  Alliance

Salut tout le monde!

J'espère que vous allez tous bien! De mon côté ça va, bon, je ne vous ai pas fait les RàRs de la dernière fois comme je l'avais dit parce que 1) je suis une grosse flemmarde, 2)j'ai fait plein de trucs la semaine dernière et ça m'a occupé pas mal de mon temps. Je crois que je n'ai guère plus d'excuses, alors juste désolée :/

Toujours un grand merci à Malice Asphodeli pour la correction et à tous mes reviewers pour m'encourager à écrire chaque nouveau chapitre. Sans vous je crois que j'aurais laissé tombé en cours de route (et c'est pas bien de faire ça!)

**Roman2005**, merci pour tes reviews! Et bonne lecture :D  
**mariie**, héhé, j'avais été touchée par ton enthousiasme pour le chapitre précédent, et je suis ravie que le suivant t'ait plu aussi! Pour ce qui est du nombres de chapitres restant, je table sur une dizaine... Et oui, on arrive à la fin!  
**laloudu77**, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira! Je sais pas si tu vas le trouver plus remuant, mais il est plutôt du genre crucial ;)  
**coccinelleF**, merci pour ta review et pour cette question casse tête qui m'a posé beaucoup de problème aussi au début, j'ai une réponse. Je ne sais pas trop si je ferais théoriser Hermione à un moment donné là-dessus pour expliquer mon point de vue ou si je ferais une précision lors du dernier chapitre, mais j'expliquerai mon point de vue ;)  
**Mililys**, lol ravie que tu ne t'attendes qu'à des bons chapitres de ma part, je vais faire mon maximum pour ne pas te décevoir! :D  
**Mane-jei**, aaaaah le paradoxe temporel :D J'expliquerai ma vision des choses d'ici la fin ;) J'espère que la suite te plaira!  
**Cyriane**, tantantan... Tu me diras, du coup, rapport à ta review, ce que tu penses de ce qu'il se passe dans ce chapitre ;) J'espère que ça continuera de te plaire! :D  
**Praxagora**, je suis ravie de ne pas réussir à te décevoir^^ Et désolée pour le "une fois rendue" (je n'utilisais pas cette expression avant de la lire à tors et à travers dans certaines fanfics et je ne l'utilise pas en temps normal, je devais être fatiguée (ou bien je venais de lire une fanfic le mentionnant, je sais pas)), je ferais attention à l'avenir.  
**So-darkCorleone**, merci beaucoup pour ta review! De savoir que ça te plait et des compliments que tu y fais! J'espère que la suite continuera de te plaire! :)  
**Briseis Black**, Eh ben eh ben! Détrôner Sirius Black naaaan, c'est pas possible. J'ai beau adorer mon Tom, je suis quand même ultra trop fan de Sirius (si je dois me remettre à écrire une fanfic longue un jour, y aura Sirius dedans, c'est obligé) Sinon, un immense merci pour tes nombreux compliments, je suis ravie que ma fanfic te plaise à ce point! Pour ce qui est de la fréquence de postage, c'est un chapitre toutes les deux semaines. Et en effet, j'ai un peu de mal à écrire ces derniers temps, mais ce genre de review a tendance à me foutre la méga patate pour écrire! Donc vraiment un grand merci, et c'est surtout pour vous que je finirai cette fic avec certitude.  
**Serleena**, merci pour tes reviews! J'espère que cette suite te plaira (en plus de répondre à certaines de tes questions ;) )  
**Lavouille**, ton enthousiasme fait décidément très très plaisir à lire! Alors pour répondre à tes questions, je vais te décevoir un peu je pense en te disant que la fin de cette fic est pour bientôt (j'envisage encore une dizaine de chapitres là comme ça). Pour ce qui est d'une suite, ce n'est pas prévu, et d'une prochaine fic... J'en ai une en tête un peu particulière, dont j'ai écrit 2 chapitres il y a longtemps mais je ne pense pas poster direct après "un voyage dont on ne revient pas" parce que j'ai un projet d'écriture perso qui me tient à coeur (énormément) et je voudrais m'y consacrer totalement (je me retiens déjà fortement pour finir cette fic et ne pas vous laisser sur le carreau).  
Voili voilou, mais je sens d'avance que ça va être un véritable crève cœur que d'apposer le mot "fin" lors du dernier chapitre et de vous abandonner (on s'habitue à ces reviews mine de rien!) Donc j'espère quand même que la suite te plaira! Et à bientôt! :D  
**H0lyhead,** merci à toi d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser une review! Et pour tous tes compliments surtout! Je suis ravie de savoir que ça te plait! J'espère qu'il en ira de même avec la suite :)  
**Slytheerin,** merci beaucoup pour ta review, je suis très contente de savoir que mon histoire et mon style te plaisent! J'espère que la suite te plaira!  
**Lou Celestial**, un grand merci d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser une si longue review! je suis très heureuse de savoir que mon histoire te plait et je ne vais pas répondre à tes multiples théories, je laisse la suite le faire ;) Pour ce qui est de la forme animagus, il me semble que le patronus et l'animagus ne sont pas nécessairement identiques. 'Fin je sais pas, le patronus d'Harry correspond à la forme animagus de son père, mais je ne l'imagine pas du tout se transformer en cerf. Puis comme tu dis, Rogue a une biche pour patronus (identique à celle de Lily), ça m'étonnerait qu'il se transforme en biche^^ Mais après, apparemment pour McGonagall les formes sont identiques. Je sais pas trop. Enfin bref! J'espère en tout cas que la suite te plaira! Encore merci! :D  
**Imxjustxme,** XD Yo bitch (tu connais Breaking Bad?) Je kiffe trop ton style gangsta', Ca mfait trop plaiz que tu like ma ficfan quoi! Puis ptain on n'en a rien à fout' des tefau! Tu m'as pris pour une prof' ou quoi :D Breeeef (j'adore ce mot aussi, et la série (même si je trouve les derniers plutôt rudes et graaave moins fun)) En effet, ce chapitre sonne comme un début de la fin, puisque, étonnamment, c'est presque la fin^^ Et ouais fumer c'est trop mal (huhu, je suis trop pas crédible quand je dis ce genre de phrase, en soirée chui même capable de le dire une cigarette à la main) J'espère que la suite te plaira toujours!  
**Rukie-chan**, :) j'espère que la suite te plaira!  
**Akhen**, merci beaucoup pour cette petite mais super chouette review! J'espère que la suite te continuera à te plaire!  
**lcostaserena**, contente que ça t'ait plu comme passage apaisant et j'espère que tu apprécieras la suite aussi! :)  
**Pseudo-Facile**, j't'ai trop déçue à pas répondre à tes 26 points que du coup t'as pas reviewé le chapitre suivant, c'est ça *fond en larmes* chui trop désolée! Nan mais même si j'avais fait les RàR y a 2 semaines, j'aurais pas répondu à ton alphabet parce que je me suis dit que la suite ce serait les nombres entiers de 1 jusqu'à l'infini, et l'infini ça fait beaucoup de points quand même... Je me rends, t'as gagné! J'espère que la suite te plaira! Et comme d'hab, désolée pour le fait que ce soit trop court à ton goût ;)

Je vous souhaite à tous et à toutes une très bonne lecture, et bon courage pour ceux qui ont des emploi du temps chargés et qui prennent quand même le temps de m'écrire un petit mot ! Ca me touche. Eclatez-vous bien et à bientôôôt! :D

* * *

OoOo – 47 – Alliance oOoO

Tom s'arrêta surpris, il venait d'entrer dans la salle sur demande où il avait donné rendez-vous à Eliane un peu plus tôt. La porte était déjà là quand il était arrivé dans le couloir, la jeune femme l'ayant devancé.  
« -Il n'était pas censé y avoir des tatamis et un jardin ? »  
Alors qu'il pensait retrouver la salle lumineuse et confortable de la dernière fois, il venait de pénétrer dans un petit salon douillet. Les murs étaient lambrissés de bois clair tandis qu'un canapé d'angle violet meublait la pièce, un tapis épais brun couvrait le sol et une immense cheminée y apportait lumière et chaleur. Confortablement installée sur le canapé, Eliane l'attendait.

En le voyant entrer, Hermione reposa délicatement la tasse de thé qu'elle s'était servie. La pièce était apparue avec un assortiment de biscuits, de chocolats et une théière pleine, posés sur la table basse entre le feu et le canapé. Elle ne l'avait pas fait consciemment mais en voyant les biscuits dorés, elle avait senti son ventre gargouiller. Elle n'avait pas mangé le midi et la salle sur demande l'avait bien compris. Elle sourit à la remarque du jeune homme.  
« -C'est une pièce un peu particulière… On choisit, en passant trois fois devant la tapisserie, ce qu'on souhaite trouver derrière la porte. Tu voulais me voir ? »

Tom opina, il voulait effectivement lui parler. Il n'était pas bien sûr de ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il comptait lui dire. Tout. Ses projets pour l'avenir, ses plans pour y parvenir et lui demander de l'aider. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle serait là en toutes circonstances, il la croyait. Ses sentiments ne pouvaient le tromper. Si elle était au courant, tout serait beaucoup plus simple. Chaque fois que quelque chose se passait mal entre eux, c'était parce qu'elle découvrait quelque chose qu'il avait essayé de lui cacher. Pourtant elle était toujours revenue. Il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de s'en faire une ennemie. Il fallait donc tenter le tout pour le tout aujourd'hui, lui dire maintenant. Mais c'était un pari risqué, si elle n'acceptait pas ses plans, il risquait de perdre son amour. Il avait beaucoup réfléchi et en avait conclu qu'il valait mieux que cela arrive maintenant alors qu'il était toujours temps de se plonger plus en avant dans la magie noire pour augmenter sa puissance. Elle finirait par savoir de toute façon et si elle le prenait mal, c'était plus sûr maintenant qu'à un possible moment critique plus tard.

Il prit le temps de s'asseoir et de se servir une tasse de thé. Il plongea un instant son regard dans les flammes avant de se tourner vers la jeune femme. Il la jaugea un moment. Ses yeux ne le quittait pas, elle semblait suivre chacun de ses mouvements comme pour essayer de découvrir pourquoi elle était là et en même temps il sentait émaner du lien une forte assurance. Il esquissa un bref sourire.

« -Maintenant qu'on est ensemble, j'ai décidé qu'il fallait que je t'inclue dans mes projets. Tu m'as dit que tu serais là en toutes circonstances alors il n'y a plus de raisons que je te cache quoi que ce soit. »  
Hermione retint un frisson, c'était parti, il allait tout lui dire et elle pourrait évaluer la situation à sa juste mesure, décider de la marche à suivre en toute connaissance de cause.  
« -Dans l'ensemble c'est assez simple. J'ai décidé que je dirigerai le monde sorcier et comme il n'est jamais trop tôt pour s'y mettre, j'ai déjà commencé à mettre en place mon plan d'attaque.  
Il faut que j'atteigne rapidement les hautes sphères du pouvoir afin de m'imposer comme il se doit. Pour cela j'ai besoin de deux choses. La première est l'appui des grandes familles, aussi bien grâce à leur influence que par leurs financements. La seconde est un surplus de puissance afin de prouver la légitimité de ma domination et vaincre la mort. Tu n'avais après tout pas tort lorsque tu en parlais. J'ai donc besoin de toi pour ce second point. Il faut que nous travaillions ensemble ta théorie. »

Hermione avala difficilement sa salive. Cela avait au moins le mérite d'être une approche directe. Tom ne l'avait pas habituée à une telle franchise… Il manquait encore le principal : les moldus dans tout ça, mais elle sentait qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à le découvrir.  
« -Comment comptes-tu convaincre les grandes familles de t'aider ?  
-Je vais leur rendre ce qu'ils sont en train de perdre depuis quelques siècles. L'influence des moldus s'étend de plus en plus. Je vais inverser la tendance et les remettre à leur vraie place : tout juste bon à servir les sorciers. »

Il y eut un silence. Hermione encaissait la nouvelle difficilement et s'était mise à réfléchir à toute vitesse. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser ça arriver, mais elle pouvait peut-être faire quelque chose.  
« -Mais comment crois-tu que ça va se passer ? Tu vas dire aux familles que tu montes une armée pour détruire les moldus et les sangs mêlés et ils vont te suivre sans broncher ? Toi, un gamin de seize ans ? »  
Elle le sentit s'énerver dans le lien, elle aurait peut-être dû essayer une approche un peu plus diplomate.  
« -Ne me sous-estime pas, s'ils ne m'écoutent pas je ferai peser sur leur progéniture la menace du Basilic et je suis plus fort qu'eux.  
-Tom… »  
Elle se tut. Elle cherchait ce qui était arrivé dans son passé, Voldemort n'avait commencé à sévir que lorsqu'il avait eu une trentaine d'année, pourquoi précipitait-il les choses maintenant ? A moins qu'en son temps Tom ait effectivement essayé de convaincre les familles sorcières en s'aidant du Basilic. La pétrification des élèves et la mort de Mimi en étant la preuve. Mais la menace de la fermeture de l'école l'avait fait finalement reculer et il avait perdu en crédibilité. C'était alors qu'il s'était plongé bien plus dans la magie noire jusqu'à parler des horcruxes à Slughorn en septième année. L'augmentation de sa puissance par la magie noire et le recrutement de son armée lui avaient, finalement, pris près de dix ans. Laissant à Dumbledore la possibilité d'augmenter son influence et de le combattre, plongeant le monde dans une guerre, longue et sanglante. Peut-être y avait-il moyen de modifier cela. Dumbledore, lui, était devenu influent grâce à ses trouvailles alchimiques et sa victoire contre Grindelwald…

« -Tu n'arriveras pas à les convaincre… D'une je ne te laisserai pas mettre en danger la vie des élèves de cette école et encore moins menacer mes amis. Anita, Druella, Abraxas et Thomas sont concernés par ton idée et il est hors de question de les y impliquer de cette façon. » Le jeune homme ouvrit la bouche. « Laisse-moi finir. Tu sous-estimes clairement l'orgueil et la fierté des chefs de famille, il te faudra plus de quelques statues pour les convaincre. Tu as besoin d'un coup d'éclat, quelque chose qui te rendra célèbre et crédible. Qui te fera connaître aux yeux du monde sorcier pour que tes idées aient une quelconque valeur. Et j'ai une idée… »

C'était un pari risqué mais sa simple présence en 1940 venait d'un pari risqué… Elle ne pouvait pas espérer changer le futur sans se salir un peu les mains. Elle ferma les yeux un instant et inspira profondément.  
« -Je t'écoute. »  
Tom s'était calmé, il semblait véritablement prêt à l'écouter et cela lui donna le courage de continuer.  
« -Je suppose que tu as déjà entendu parler de Gellert Grindelwald ?  
-Oui, évidemment. Ses idées sont intéressantes.  
-Bien. Tu te rends compte j'imagine qu'il est en train d'essayer de prendre l'ascendant sur le monde sorcier et moldu. Je ne doute pas qu'il ait déjà contacté les familles sorcières que tu veux convaincre et qu'il leur ait promis approximativement ce que tu veux leur offrir. Si tu veux espérer avoir la moindre influence sur le monde sorcier, tu dois t'occuper de lui. Si tu arrêtes Grindelwald dans son ascension au pouvoir tu seras acclamé en héros par le monde sorcier et en bonne position pour mettre les grandes familles sous ta coupe.  
-Mais Grindelwald est un sorcier très puissant… »

Hermione releva la tête en fronçant les sourcils. La phrase du jeune homme sonnait comme une hésitation. Elle se leva et se planta devant lui, mains sur les hanches.  
« -Est-ce que tu te fous de moi ? Tu es prêt à sacrifier nos amis, en te proclamant plus puissant que les familles sorcières réunies et tu sembles hésiter face à un homme seul? Mais si ce n'est pas toi qui va le défaire, qui va s'en charger à ton avis ? Quel est l'homme dont on voit le nom dans les journaux, qui semble sûr de sa puissance et qui proclame sa participation dans ce combat contre le mage noir… ?  
-Dumbledore…  
-Oui Dumbledore ! Et que crois-tu que fera Dumbledore s'il arrête Grindelwald… Il va prendre le pouvoir et son amour pour les moldus n'est inconnu de personne. »  
Elle se mordit la langue pour empêcher ses mains de trembler et sa voix d'hésiter. Etait-elle en train de tenir un tel discours à celui qui pouvait devenir le pire fléau du monde sorcier ?

« -Tu crois quoi ? Que je n'ai jamais réfléchis à ce dont tu me parles Tom ? Toi et moi dominant le monde… J'ai pris la décision de passer un diplôme de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal par correspondance en parallèle de mes études ici. Ainsi dès la fin de nos études, pendant que tu t'occuperas de gagner l'affection du peuple sorcier, je serai ici à garder un pied dans les affaires de l'école en tant que professeur. Dippet commence à vieillir et j'aurai le soutient de Slughorn, il est manipulable à l'envie. Mon seul opposant serait Dumbledore, mais si on s'arrange pour l'évincer en vainquant Grindelwald à deux, on aura le monde sorcier à portée de main. »  
Oui, elle y avait véritablement réfléchi. Elle sentait arriver les questions de Tom mais ils pouvaient se débrouiller pour diriger le monde sorcier sans provoquer de guerre. Il serait temps, ensuite, de faire passer toutes lois qu'ils voudraient. En faveur des familles sorcières, comme en faveur des races opprimées.

Maintenant venait le point le plus épineux de la conversation. Cette chose que Tom semblait avoir oublié, mais s'il la suivait, si malgré cela il continuait à vouloir accroître son pouvoir avec elle… Alors il existait encore de l'espoir pour l'avenir du monde sorcier.  
« -Pour ce faire, toi et moi devons travailler d'arrache-pied afin de maîtriser, plus que jamais, la magie. Tu me parlais tout à l'heure de ma théorie pour vaincre la mort… Mais tu n'es pas prêt à la mettre en œuvre et tu ne le seras pas tant que tu ne prendras pas conscience que si toi et moi sommes liées… Nous le sommes également avec chaque chose composant cet univers. Et quoi qu'il arrive, quelles que soient nos actions, il faudra qu'elles soient faites au nom de la Magie. Il n'y a que cette fusion totale qui nous permettra de devenir plus puissants que personne ne l'a jamais été et surtout, qui fera de nous des êtres immortels.  
Si tu cherches à tuer des sorciers innocents, tu vas à l'encontre de cette unicité et ça ne marchera pas. Tu as goûté à la puissance de cette expérience, la dernière fois dans cette même pièce, tu sais que tu ne trouveras jamais mieux. »

Elle se tut, elle était essoufflée. Tom la regarda, après être venue se placer devant lui, elle avait dispensé son discours en marchant de long en large sur le tapis. Les flammes, par moment, éclairaient ses traits d'éclats sanglants, tandis qu'à d'autres, seule l'ombre envahissait son visage. Elle avait prononcé chaque mot avec passion et cœur, cela lui avait donné une puissante envie de l'embrasser. Il se leva et mit fin à ses allées et venues.  
« -Tu n'as pas entièrement tort… Et j'ai effectivement besoin de cette puissance. Toi et moi unis, personne ne pourra jamais nous battre. Eliane… »  
Il ne termina pas sa phrase et fondit sur les lèvres de la jeune femme pour un baiser violent. Elle voulait dominer le monde avec lui, elle voulait prendre part à ses plans, elle voulait l'aider et il n'avait même pas eu besoin de la convaincre… Il n'en n'avait jamais espéré tant et ne pouvait rêver mieux.  
« -Il faut quand même que j'y réfléchisse, on se voit plus tard. »

OoOo

Hermione ne fit pas un geste jusqu'à ce qu'il franchisse la porte, le chuintement sec du battant qui se referme résonna dans l'air un instant et la jeune femme s'effondra au sol, épuisée. Elle tremblait de tous ses membres et se sentait glacée. Elle avait pensé chaque mot qu'elle avait prononcé, elle savait que c'était le seul moyen d'avoir un œil sur Tom pour toujours. Monter les échelons du pouvoir avec lui, faire ça à deux… Elle avait bien compris qu'il ne changerait pas d'avis, il avait trop d'ambition pour se contenter d'une petite vie tranquille avec un travail et une famille. Il était fait pour diriger, pour être connu et dominer. Mais ces pensées, la méthode à employer qui paraissait pourtant la meilleure avec ce qu'elle savait de l'avenir… Cela lui paraissait tellement sale, elle n'avait jamais pensé devoir en arriver là un jour. Elle avait l'impression de trahir les siens, trahir le combat qu'ils avaient mené toutes ces années.

D'un autre côté elle ne pouvait pas espérer changer l'avenir sans changer le passé. Il fallait donc produire ces changements, car ils ne se feraient pas sans son concours, sans se soucier de ce qui avait bien pu se passer, pour se concentrer sur ce qu'il se passerait maintenant, grâce à elle. Mais c'était dur et devoir ainsi jouer avec la vie des gens, cela la rendait malade. Elle se sentait sale.  
Elle était peut-être la seule, mais elle était en guerre et la guerre impliquait des sacrifices. Dumbledore en chef de guerre avait sacrifié la vie de Severus Rogue pour s'en servir comme espion, puis il avait sacrifié sa propre vie pour détruire un horcruxe et permettre à d'autres de vivre plus longtemps. Il avait sacrifié la jeunesse heureuse qu'Harry aurait pu vivre, au sein d'une famille sorcière qui l'aurait aimé, pour le protéger de Voldemort. Il avait probablement fait ce qu'il pensait être le mieux.  
Or elle avait beau détester cela, offrir le monde à Tom d'une façon pacifique et l'aider dans cette tâche lui paraissait être le meilleur moyen d'offrir à ses amis un avenir paisible. Le monde sorcier, tant qu'elle serait là pour y veiller, ne connaitrait pas les troubles qu'il avait traversés en son temps. Elle s'en faisait la promesse.

Elle serra le poing contre le tapis au sol et d'une poussé se releva. Elle passa une main sur son visage pour en effacer tous les soucis et forte de sa résolution, elle prit à son tour le chemin de la sortie.

OoOo

Quelques couloirs plus loin, Tom sentit le lien se réactiver, devinant ainsi qu'Eliane venait de quitter la salle sur demande. Il sonda ses sentiments et se sentit satisfait face à son assurance. Elle avait raison, il ne voulait pas marcher dans l'ombre de Grindelwald et passer pour l'un de ses disciples. Il était Tom Jedusor et il était destiné à briller de son propre éclat, il le savait. De fait, le meilleur moyen pour s'assurer qu'il ne serait jamais confondu avec le mage noir, était de le défaire.

C'était surtout ce qu'elle lui avait dit à propos de l'accroissement de leur pouvoir qui lui posait problème. Il n'était pas elle, il ne savait pas s'il pouvait avoir la même ouverture qu'elle. Il avait toujours tout fait pour éloigner les autres, pour faire comprendre au monde qu'il était seul et qu'il les dominait… Et maintenant il lui faudrait se dire qu'il était lié à chacune de ces insignifiantes personnes ?

Tom finit enfin d'escalader l'interminable escalier de la tour d'astronomie, comme toujours, c'était ici qu'il venait se réfugier quand il se sentait perdu. Il se rendait bien compte que le lien était profondément ancré en lui, mais il s'en souciait de moins en moins. Ne lui avait-il pas apporté l'alliée parfaite ? Il apprécia la vue un instant avant de fermer les yeux et d'inspirer profondément. Il se revoyait ici-même, en septembre et mille ans avant ça en même temps, tendre une main assurée vers Helena en lui demandant de ne pas sauter.

Un million de pensées avaient traversé l'esprit de Salazar Serpentard en cet instant, des questions sur le sens de la vie, des sentiments puissants qu'il avait toujours pris soin de taire, des rêves oubliés, des envies refoulées. Il s'était rendu compte qu'il s'était tellement fermé à la vie qu'il en avait perdu l'intérêt. La vie n'a de sens que lorsqu'elle permet de vivre ses rêves et de les rendre possible. Lui, il avait depuis longtemps arrêté de rêver et il lui avait fallu voir une femme prête à mourir d'avoir vu ses rêves brisés, pour se souvenir de cela.  
La magie n'était puissante que par les sentiments qu'on y instillait et la sienne était pleine de froideur, de colère et de mépris. Ce n'était pourtant pas lui, il était bien plus que cela et Helena lui avait permis de le redécouvrir.

Tom se rendit compte qu'Eliane avait finalement été son Helena. On ne lui avait jamais appris à ressentir autre chose que la solitude, le mépris et la haine. En un an elle lui avait fait connaître l'amitié, l'amour et la joie, mais aussi la tristesse, la mélancolie et le désespoir. Il ne serait jamais comme elle, il était incapable de ressentir si fort… Mais par moment, il avait l'impression de mieux connaître le monde maintenant, de mieux comprendre la magie et peut-être qu'avec beaucoup de travail, il saurait s'ouvrir au monde comme Eliane s'était ouverte à lui.


	49. 48  Soirée

Hello everybody!

Ouais je m'essaie à l'anglais un peu, nan ché pas, ça venait bien comme ça. Comment allez vous? Moi je pête le feu, y a du soleil, de la chaleur, je commence déjà à bronzer et en plus de ça j'ai même réussi à finir ce chapitre dans les temps (et c'était pas gagné) (mais bon on m'a promis un restau si je finissais à temps, y en a qui ont compris comment je fonctionne :P Breeeef, assez parlé de ma vie)

Un grand merci donc à Malice Asphodeli pour la bêta lecture de ce chapitre, à mon ami Kasfete aussi qui font que ce chapitre et deux fois plus corrigé, deux fois plus fluidifié, amélioré tous ce que vous voulez. J'espère que ça vous plaira parce qu'à moi ouais :)

Un immense merci aux reviewers! Comme toujours vos commentaires me sont précieux et sont plus que bienvenus pour m'encourager à finir cette histoire.  
**Akhen**, wow ben merci! J'espère réussir le pari à chaque chapitre alors bien que j'en doute (mais bon ça c'est tous les auteurs je crois, 'fin moi perso, j'ai souvent l'impression de publier de la m**de et donc heureusement que j'ai ce genre de review pour me rassurer)  
**Serleena**, ouais t'as vu comment elle est maligne cette Hermione? :P Ca me fait marrer de dire ça quand c'est moi qui décide si elle sera intelligente ou pas dans le fond. Mais je suis contente de savoir que ma façon de voir les choses te plait. Merci!  
**H0lyhead**, haha oui c'est fait exprès, j'aime pas les univers tout blanc ou tout noir comme tu dis, chaque être humain pour tour à tour faire preuve du meilleur comme du pire et j'aime bien que mes personnages soient comme ça, à osciller entre ces deux extrêmes sans qu'on sache vraiment vers où penche la balance... Et je te laisse découvrir ce que j'ai prévu au fil de chapitres qui arrivent ;) Merci pour ta review!  
**Roman 2005**, :) Merci!  
**Mane-jei**, lol contente que la tactique d'Hermione te plaise^^ Quant à Tom... On arrive bientôt à la fin, il ne reste plus très longtemps à patienter pour découvrir comment toute cette histoire va se terminer :D  
**Briseis Black**, Rah nan mais je m'en voudrais trop que Tom détrône Sirius... Il est indétrônable, c'est le meilleur perso! Bon jvais pas faire en sorte de rendre Tom moins charismatique mais quand même... Sirius Black quoi! Rien qu'écrire ça c'est censé faire frémir tout le monde. Bon ok Tom Jedusor ça marche aussi mais nan pas Sirius quoi. Tu sais que je vais être obligée de publier le début d'histoire que j'ai écrit et donc de me lancer dans une 2ème fanfic longue, juste pour te détromper et te prouver l'excellence de Sirius si tu continues comme ça (or j'ai vraiment pas le temps de me lancer dans une nouvelle fanfic de longue haleine).  
Pour ce qui est des origines de Tom non, ça n'a pas été dit clairement, ils ont arrêté leurs recherches le jour où Hermione lui a suggéré que peut-être c'était un moldu et qu'il a coupé court la conversation (chapitre 21 (ouais j'ai fait des recherches, je me souviens pas de chaque chapitre^^)) mais il sait qu'il a un oncle du côté Gaunt de sa famille.  
A propos de "As-tu déjà une idée précise en tête de ce que sera le scenario a propos de cela ? Si Tom va découvrir ou non la chose ou avances-tu comme beaucoup d'auteurs de fanfic au grès de ton imagination et de ton bon vouloir ?" Un peu des deux, j'ai une trame générale assez précise, qui va d'évènement en évènement à laquelle s'ajoute ou s'inclue parfois des idées nouvelles ou suggérées par les lecteurs. Donc oui j'ai une idée assez précise de si Tom découvrira ou non la vérité à propos d'Hermione, l'avenir te diras ce qu'il en est ;)  
Poster plus tôt? J'ai décidé d'arrêter d'y penser tant ça me parait impossible en ce moment^^ Désolée ;)  
**Rukie-chan**, Merci! Et contente de savoir que l'idée te plait!  
**coccinelleF**, moi je sais nananananère ;P Réponse dans les chapitres qui arrivent! Tu finiras par le savoir aussi! merci pour ta review :)  
**mariie**, merci à toi, tes reviews sont toujours très plaisantes à lire!  
**So-darkCorleone**, j'apprécie l'effort et je trouve ton commentaire très bien ;) Par contre, mes chapitres plus long à ça de la fin? Erf, nan je crois que ça va pas être possible. Quoique celui-ci est un poilichon plus long que le précédent (je m'engage à un minimum de 5 pages word times 12 interligne 1, sauf que la dernière fois j'ai peiné à arriver au bout du compte et j'étais en interligne 1,15 (j'avais pas vu) donc là c'est plus long, mais rien de spectaculairement plus long ;) Surtout qu'en fait, c'est surtout celui de la semaine dernière qui était plus court que d'habitude) Désolée et merci pour la review!  
**Cyriane**, j'espère aussi... (comment ça je suis pas crédible vu que je suis l'auteure de la fic, bon bon...) Merci pour ta review! :)  
**Imxjustxme**, Weeeeeeesh, et non je fume pas vraiment (tu vois je vais dire des trucs pas bien qu'il faut pas écouter, mais en soirée, les gens (moi y compris) boivent de l'alcool, et ce n'est pas pour le bon goût dégueulasse de la bière ou le piquant façon alcool à brûler de la vodka tu vois, mais plutôt genre pour le youpli youpla ça te retourne le cerveau, ben la clope ça me fait trop pareil, tant que ça reste aussi épisodique que l'alcool, y a pas à s'en faire, mais bon ce que je dis c'est mal, ça pourrait inciter à la débauche, alors surtout... Ne buvez pas d'alcool et ne fumez pas si vous avez lu ce que je disais avant, parce que c'est mal m'voyeeez (façon south park m'voyeeez)) Sinon pour en revenir à nos moutons, ouais j'arrête le style yohyoh et je reparle à peu près normalement vas-y. Les motivations d'Hermione, c'est facile : comme elle ne veut pas le tuer parce qu'elle l'aime mais qu'elle ne peut pas laisser faire n'importe quoi non plus (oui sinon sa conscience, tout ça, en prendrait un coup) pour rester avec lui elle décide de faire un compromis entre le bien-être du monde sorcier et les envie de Tom en lui proposant un plan où elle pourra le surveiller et l'aimer, elle est pas trop belle la vie?  
Merde j'ai lu. Tom gentil? Ouais, ouais si on veut, on peut voir ça comme ça, mais bon, en es-tu bien sûre?  
**Praxagora**, :) Merci pour ta review! J'espère que la suite te plaira!

Bon sur ce je vous laisse découvrir ce nouveau chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaira/répondra à vos questions/attentes et tout et tout et tout. (Oui tout ça de et tout, je suis en forme aujourd'hui!)

Profitez bien du beau temps et tout pour... réviser vos exams/bac et trucs comme ça, je penserai à vous en bronzant (oui vous avez le droit de me taper) et je vous dis à dans 2 semaines!

* * *

OoOo – 48 – Soirée oOoO

Hermione et Tom étaient assis face à face à une table de la bibliothèque. Les lieux étaient déserts en ce vendredi soir et ils profitaient justement du calme ambiant pour peaufiner leur plan en toute tranquillité. Ils avaient passé les jours suivant leur conversation dans la salle sur demande à planifier sérieusement leur avenir. Ils s'étaient retrouvés tous les soirs après les cours, à la bibliothèque, pour discuter plus en avant de leur plan d'action. Hermione posait ce jour là le point final à leur emploi du temps des prochains mois et c'était somme toute assez simple :

Une fois par semaine ils se retrouveraient dans la salle sur demande pour s'entraîner. Hermione n'arrivait pas à atteindre sa forme animagus malgré l'acceptation de son animal et Tom avait encore beaucoup de travail devant lui avant d'atteindre un semblant d'harmonie avec la magie l'environnant. En parallèle de cet entraînement destiné à accroître leur puissance, ils avaient également pris la décision de participer plus en avant à la vie de l'école que ce soit Tom avec son rôle de préfet, ou Hermione avec l'habitude qu'elle avait pris d'offrir un soutien scolaire aux élèves sans oublier, bien évidemment, les soirées de Slughorn ou celles des Serpentards. Tom s'était fait craindre à l'école et Hermione avait décidé qu'il fallait casser cette image de terreur. Elle poussait ainsi le jeune homme à s'impliquer dans la vie de ses camarades et se faire connaître, afin de recueillir attention et respect de la part de tout le monde, comme elle le faisait depuis le début de l'année. C'était ce qui avait demandé le plus de travail et d'organisation pour que cela reste entièrement crédible.

Hermione reposa sa plume d'un geste précautionneux et s'étira longuement en arrière pour délasser ses muscles douloureux d'avoir été inactifs trop longtemps. Elle bailla et s'empressa de chasser les larmes ayant envahi ses yeux de quelques battements de cils. Pendant ce temps, Tom, adossé à sa chaise, passa une main dans ses cheveux puis sur sa nuque en soupirant, il était content que cela soit enfin terminé, ces soirées studieuses commençaient à se faire longues à force. Hermione leva instinctivement les yeux sur lui en l'entendant souffler et elle le trouva décidément bien trop charmant à son goût avec ses cheveux tout juste ébouriffés. Le jeune homme ne manqua pas de sentir l'émoi qu'il avait éveillé en elle et il l'aguicha un peu plus d'un léger sourire en coin.  
« -T'es impossible. » Lâcha-t-elle, gênée de s'être faite surprendre, mais elle fini par sourire en l'entendant pouffer moqueusement.

Depuis qu'ils avaient pris la décision de travailler ensemble, la complicité qui les unissait les avait rapprochés. Ils savaient dorénavant qu'ils marchaient ensemble vers un but commun et qu'ils n'avaient plus à se battre l'un contre l'autre. Ils n'étaient évidemment pas d'accord sur tout et Hermione se sentait souvent frustrée par la froideur de Tom, de temps en temps elle avait envie de le prendre par les épaules et de le secouer jusqu'à ce qu'il se mette à ressentir quelque chose, n'importe quoi. A son grand désarroi, il éveillait souvent en elle des pulsions qu'elle contenait autant que possible, comme en cet instant, incertaine de ce que Tom pourrait en penser et le jeune homme avait appris à en jouer. Le reste du temps ils parvenaient à travailler en harmonie et leurs résultats en classe dépassaient, de fait, toutes les attentes de leurs professeurs.

Hermione n'avait jamais été aussi sereine, cela se passait à merveille avec Tom, si bien qu'Anita et Druella commençaient doucement à se faire à l'idée de les voir ensemble. Cela lui donnait l'occasion d'en discuter sans crainte et la certitude de pouvoir compter sur elles en cas de problème. Tom faisait d'ailleurs des efforts incroyables pour se montrer plus avenant avec les autres étudiants de l'école et le groupe d'amis d'Eliane en particulier. Il prenait l'habitude de leur dire bonjour et il avait même aidé Druella avec un problème en défense contre les forces du mal un soir, surprenant la totalité de la salle commune.

Son seul regret, dans toute cette histoire, c'était qu'elle sentait bien, par le lien, qu'aucun des efforts de Tom n'était vraiment honnête. Il méprisait la plupart des gens à qui il parlait ou, dans le meilleur des cas, il se contentait de ne ressentir qu'un ennui profond. Les seuls sujets l'intéressant à l'heure actuelle étaient ceux contenant la moindre information à propos de Grindelwald, de ses forces et de ses actions, il était impatient d'en découdre. Et il ne se lassait pas non plus d'entendre parler de sa victoire lors du Tournoi le samedi précédent.

Il y avait eu quelques protestations quant à sa participation au Tournoi de Duel en tant que remplaçant d'Eliane, mais il avait enchaîné victoire sur victoire contre ses homologues et cela avait finalement eu raison des plus réticents. Maintenant qu'il était sorti vainqueur de la compétition, il entendait bien écraser les deux champions au dessus de lui pour réclamer son titre de champion de l'école.

Tom qui suivait les pensées de la jeune femme à travers le lien la sentit s'assombrir soudain et au froncement de ses sourcils il sut immédiatement à quoi elle pensait. Récemment un groupe de septièmes années s'était mis en tête que sa nouvelle ouverture aux autres était un signe de faiblesse. Ils n'auraient probablement pas eu tort si cela n'avait pas fait partie de leur plan de conquête du monde. Ils l'avaient coincé dans un couloir du septième étage tandis qu'il faisait l'un de ses rondes règlementaires. Le Tournoi n'avait pas réussi à les dissuader, ils étaient certains que les autres élèves étaient vraiment mauvais et Tom avait perdu contre la nouvelle alors si elle pouvait le battre, ils le réduiraient en poussière. Mais Tom leur avait montré qu'il n'avait en rien perdu de sa force… Et il n'avait eu besoin de personne pour envoyer les quatre étudiants à l'infirmerie.

Hermione se souvint avec précision de ce jour là, elle avait senti à travers le lien la colère froide de Tom s'amplifier jusqu'à ce qu'elle se sente envahie par un flux de puissance qui l'avait abrutie, elle avait senti ses mains pulser d'un battement sourd et sombre qui l'avait glacée. Elle s'était sentie terriblement mal et avait eu la certitude profonde qu'il lui fallait agir aussi vite que possible. Elle s'était concentrée au maximum sur le lien en lui-même et non sur ce qu'il lui transmettait, pour retrouver Tom et prenant son courage à deux mains et ignorant son malaise, elle avait couru à travers tous les couloirs du château jusqu'à retrouver le jeune homme. Il était là, essoufflé, adossé à un mur, une lèvre fendue, un œil au beurre noir, dans un uniforme déchiré. Sans un regard pour les quatre formes au sol, elle avait fondu sur Tom. Ses yeux n'avaient jamais été plus noirs, ni plus froids, elle s'était sentie terrifiée. Tremblante, elle avait hésité à poser une main sur sa joue et peut-être était-ce sa peur, son inquiétude ou tout l'amour qu'elle ressentait pour lui mais Tom l'avait prise soudain contre lui et serrée de toute ses forces jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrête de frémir.  
« -Tu n'es décidemment pas faite pour la magie noire… » Tom s'essayait à l'humour si on en croyait son ton un peu moqueur. Elle sourit à moitié en soufflant un « non » un peu plaintif, encore trop choquée par ce que le lien lui avait transmis.  
« -Viens, on va me soigner. »

Il l'avait entrainée jusqu'à sa salle de classe, un des tiroirs de son bureau contenait un nécessaire de soin basique mais efficace. Il l'avait laissée s'occuper de son visage à geste lents mais assurés, se laissant pour une fois soigner en toute sérénité. Il n'y avait que de l'inquiétude et de l'amour dans le lien, pas de jugement. Elle n'avait rien dit, elle n'avait pas pu lui en vouloir. Les quatre élèves ne garderaient aucune séquelle de cet affrontement et elle savait qu'il n'avait fait que se défendre. L'usage de la magie noire faisait encore parti de ses réflexes, elle-même l'avait utilisée lors de la bataille finale, il n'y avait pas de raison qu'elle le juge de l'avoir fait. Mais c'était une sensation de puissance qui lui était très désagréable à vivre et elle espérait que Tom se départirait vite de cette mauvaise habitude.

Tom avait observé Eliane le soigner, elle faisait ça d'une main experte. Ce n'était probablement pas la première fois qu'elle s'occupait de ce genre de blessure et cela lui fit se demander, une fois encore, quelle était son histoire. Il lui poserait peut-être la question un jour, sa curiosité était mise à l'épreuve, lui qui avait l'habitude de connaître les moindres secrets des gens. Mais quelque chose le retenait, qu'avait-il besoin de savoir quand tout ce déroulait si parfaitement ? Ne risquait-il pas de la faire fuir avec ce genre de questions ? Et il avait besoin d'elle. Il se retint difficilement de grimacer quand il se fit finalement la réflexion qu'il avait été soulagé qu'Eliane arrive dans ce couloir. Il avait senti l'ivresse de la magie noire l'envahir et le tenter, comme toujours. Il combattait ardemment ses attraits, sachant quelles conséquences cela pouvait avoir, tant sur le corps que sur l'esprit... Mais chaque sort rendait le détachement plus dur et il avait eu du mal à reprendre pied dans la réalité. La présence d'Eliane et son amour, lorsqu'elle était arrivée, avaient chassé la noirceur aussi aisément qu'on éteint une bougie d'un souffle. Mais il sentait que cela l'avait beaucoup affectée. Comme il se sentait empli de puissance quand elle était emplie d'amour, elle avait du être touchée par le lancement de ce sort sombre… Il était prêt à prendre tous les risques pour lui, mais il ne voulait pas qu'elle se fasse happer par la tentation de la magie noire par sa faute.

Depuis ce jour Hermione s'éloignait le moins possible de Tom de peur qu'un tel évènement ne se reproduise. La démonstration de force du jeune homme avait pourtant suffi à mater tout vent de rébellion, mais la jeune femme ne se sentait vraiment rassurée qu'avec Tom à ses côtés, alors il ne disait rien et la laissait faire.

« -Allez, faut qu'on aille se préparer si on ne veut pas être en retard. » Elle ne l'avait pas vu se placer derrière elle, trop perdue dans ses pensées. Il accompagna ses paroles d'un baiser, léger, dans son cou, qui suffit à la faire frissonner jusqu'aux orteils. Elle mordilla sa lèvre et regarda le jeune homme quitter la bibliothèque d'un pas mesuré.

oOoO

Hermione rejeta la tête en arrière, secouée par un éclat de rire, sa flûte de champagne tangua dangereusement mais elle se rétablit avec grâce sans qu'une goutte ne soit gaspillée. Elle s'excusa poliment tout en conservant un sourire en coin sur ses lèvres dans une attitude toute calculée.

Slughorn l'avait invitée à l'une de se célèbres soirées, comme à chaque fois qu'il en organisait une. Elle et Tom avaient décliné la plupart des invitations jusqu'alors, mais ce soir là, en plus de leurs nouveaux plans d'actions, la présence exceptionnelle du directeur du bureau des Aurors, les avait convaincus de faire le déplacement. Elle était donc arrivée accompagnée de Tom, sous le regard gourmand de leur professeur de potion qui se frottait les mains de voir les deux meilleurs élèves de l'école à ses côtés. Il s'était empressé de les présenter à l'invité de marque de la soirée.

Tom eut presque un sourire en voyant la jeune femme s'esclaffer sans retenue, il avait beau savoir que c'était en grande partie simulé, il aimait voir ses lèvres s'étirer et son regard briller de cette étincelle malicieuse. Hector Barnabite, chef des Aurors, venait de raconter une anecdote savoureuse concernant son supérieur, Justus Pilliwickle, directeur du département de la justice magique l'homme allait sur ses quatre-vingt ans et était apparemment atteint de narcolepsie depuis quelques années.

Hector Barnabite était quant à lui encore jeune, grand et sûr de lui, dépassant la plupart des personnes de la pièce d'une tête, il dominait la soirée d'un sourire pesant. Hermione l'avait détesté dès qu'il avait posé sa main sur la sienne pour un baisemain humide. Elle n'avait pas fait de remarque tandis que Tom, lorsqu'il avait senti son dégoût traverser leur lien, lui avait aussitôt murmuré un encouragement, en signalant aux autres qu'il allait leur chercher à boire. La jeune femme avait pris sur elle et usait de tout son charme pour amadouer l'homme. Connaître quelqu'un de sa pointure, aussi détestable soit-il, ne pourrait qu'être bénéfique pour leurs projets. Ce n'était pas un gros sacrifice si on le comparait à ce que cela pourrait leur apporter.

Cela n'avait pas été très compliqué pour Hermione de faire croire à l'homme qu'elle était fascinée par sa position au sein du ministère et surtout par tout ce qu'il avait apporté à la profession. Bon, ce n'était rien en comparaison de ce qu'avait pu faire l'ordre pendant la guerre et il passait à ses yeux pour un bon à rien, mais il était tellement sûr de sa supériorité qu'il ne décelait pas le mépris qu'elle ressentait. Elle s'assurait de rire à ses blagues et de déposer par moment une main sur son avant bras, comme par inadvertance ou bien elle détournait les yeux en rougissant lorsque leurs regards se croisaient par un hasard tout à fait calculé. Elle sentait par le lien tout le plaisir sadique de Tom à voir l'homme se laisser berner.

Le jeune homme avait, quant à lui, préféré s'éloigner pour ne pas risquer d'interférer avec la stratégie de son alliée et il discutait avec son professeur de ce qu'il envisageait après Poudlard. Il déguisa habilement la vérité en expliquant à Slughorn qu'il désirait travailler au ministère de la magie mais le professeur n'avait pas besoin de plus pour pousser des exclamations enthousiastes. Quelle aubaine pour lui de voir l'un de ces étudiants préférés viser les hautes sphères du pouvoir, car il ne faisait nul doute pour Slughorn que Tom Jedusor ne cherchait certainement pas un travail de gratte papier. Son intelligence méritait beaucoup mieux. En échange de la promesse de revenir le voir dans quelques années, le professeur de potion assura à son élève qu'il obtiendrait des lettres de recommandation signées de sa main et d'une ou deux autres personnes bien placées. Il refusa d'en dire plus mais Tom ne pu que se sentir satisfait de voir à quel point l'homme était naïf.

Tom connaissait bien Slughorn et il avait bien compris qu'en refusant la majorité des invitations cette année, il avait fait craindre à l'homme de perdre le contact avec le meilleur élève de Poudlard depuis des décennies. C'est pourquoi il était si serviable ce soir là. Tom trouvait cette attitude plus que méprisable, mais il savait aussi apprécier le piédestal sur lequel cela le plaçait.

Un nouvel éclat de rire retentit un peu plus loin et le jeune homme se perdit dans la contemplation de sa compagne. Elle portait une robe bleue foncée qui moulait joliment ses formes et la couleur la vieillissait un peu, lui donnant bien plus que ses quinze ans. Il observa Barnabite se pencher à son oreille pour lui murmurer quelque chose qu'il n'entendit pas. Il aurait pu se sentir jaloux si le lien ne s'était pas transformé en un appel à l'aide puissant, il n'hésita pas une seconde de plus.

Hermione vit avec soulagement Tom la rejoindre, le chef du département des Aurors devenait un peu collant et bien qu'elle l'oublia souvent, elle n'avait ici que l'apparence d'une adolescente. Certes elle passait pour quelqu'un de très mature mais elle frissonna rien qu'à l'idée. Elle n'avait rien contre la différence d'âge dans l'absolu, mais elle était censée être mineur et lui, représenter la loi… Cela n'avait rien de franchement rassurant qu'il la laissa faire son petit jeu de séduction.  
« -Monsieur Barnabite, je suis désolé de vous interrompre. » Intervint Tom avec un sourire poli et toute la diplomatie dont il pouvait faire preuve. « Mais une question me brûle les lèvres et je ne peux plus me retenir de vous la poser ! On a entendu parler des agissements de ce Grindelwald avec un peu d'inquiétude, doit-on réellement se faire du souci ? »

Hermione était toujours estomaquée par le jeu d'acteur de son partenaire, il avait insufflé à ses mots une certaine naïveté, qui fit que Barnabite n'eut pas un instant l'impression que Tom remettait en cause ses capacités, seulement qu'il s'inquiétait sincèrement. La brune ne manqua pourtant pas le durcissement des traits de l'homme et sa réponse beaucoup moins joviale que tous les discours qu'il lui avait servi jusque là sur l'impeccabilité et l'efficacité de son service. Sachant que Tom n'avait pas besoin d'elle pour lui soutirer toutes les informations qu'il voulait, elle s'éloigna en direction du buffet à la recherche d'un peu de rafraîchissement.

Elle fut aussitôt rejointe par un autre invité, elle le reconnaissait comme étant un Serpentard de sixième année. Perry ou Peter, quelque chose comme ça. Le jeune homme passa une main dans sa nuque pour essayer de masquer sa tension et glissa vers elle un parchemin plié en quatre. Elle l'interrogea d'un haussement de sourcil inquisiteur – elle s'était entrainée – et attrapa le mot. Pierce, ou quelque soit son nom, s'éloigna rapidement l'air de rien. Hermione soupira en se disant qu'il avait des progrès à faire en dissimulation, son air innocent le rendait tout sauf innocent en cet instant.

_« Prochain tournoi, samedi, 22h. Apportez vos mises. »_

Elle sourit pour elle-même et effaça le parchemin d'un sort. Elle était ravie de voir que sa demande avait abouti. Depuis leur décision de s'impliquer plus en avant dans la vie de l'école, Hermione avait décidé d'en profiter pour satisfaire l'envie d'Anita et Druella de participer à l'une des soirées poker. Mais aucune ne semblait pressée d'aller se renseigner alors la brune avait pris les choses en main. Elle était allée voir un des trois élèves qu'elle avait vu jouer aux cartes cette nuit là dans la salle commune afin d'être tenue informée, prévenant qu'elle comptait, à forte probabilité, comme trois. Le sourire carnassier que lui avait renvoyé le septième année n'avait eu rien de rassurant. Elle ne s'en faisait pas vraiment pour elle-même… Mais les plus grands semblaient un peu trop heureux de voir arriver du sang neuf, c'était peut-être pour ça que la réponse avait mis si peu de temps à venir.

Elle opina discrètement en direction du coursier pour lui faire comprendre que le message avait bien été reçu et elle rejoignit Tom auprès de l'invité phare de la soirée afin de poursuivre leur travail de promotion, en quelque sorte.

OoOo

Hermione s'effondra sur le premier canapé venu de la salle commune et envoya aussitôt ses chaussures valser à l'autre bout la pièce. Leur talon de plusieurs centimètres lui avait ruiné la plante des pieds et elle souffrait en silence depuis plus d'une heure. Tom avait subi sa douleur par le lien et trouvait décidément aberrant de se faire du mal avec des chaussures, juste pour paraître jolie le temps d'une soirée. Il finit par prendre en pitié la jeune femme qui tentait de se masser les pieds pour leur faire oublier quel calvaire ils venaient de vivre.  
« -Donne. » Elle leva ses yeux sur lui sans comprendre.  
« -Aller, donne. » Une main tendue il fit un geste vers sa jambe. Elle le regarda s'asseoir à l'autre bout du canapé, il se saisit délicatement de son pied et commença à le masser en petits cercles légèrement appuyés. Il se concentra sur le lien pour essayer de saisir sa satisfaction et voir quelle action était la plus efficace. Hermione n'en revenait pas, pourtant elle finit par fermer les yeux et profiter de la caresse.

« -Grindelwald s'amuse en Bulgarie pour le moment, mais Barnabite était inquiet, ils ont envoyé des hommes en mission de reconnaissance et ils ne sont pas revenus, ils ne donnent pas de nouvelles. De ce qu'ils savent, il monte une espèce d'armée et il a construit une prison, Nurmengard. C'est probablement là que sont les hommes du ministère. Grindelwald n'est pas loin d'être au sommet de sa force, il ne va pas falloir trop tarder si tu veux mon avis.  
-Pas de précipitation, on a le temps encore et on n'est pas prêt. Patience. Mais Barnabite ne t'en aurais pas dit autant de lui-même, comment as-tu fait ?  
-C'est ridicule, il est chef du bureau des Aurors et il ne dispose de presque aucunes barrières mentales. Il a suffit que je pose les bonnes questions, pour faire venir au devant de sa mémoire les réponses qui m'intéressaient.  
-Il ne devait pas se croire en danger pour avoir ainsi négligé ses défenses… » Elle étouffa un bâillement et un silence serein s'installa. La journée avait été longue et les doigts de Tom sur ses jambes la plongeaient dans une torpeur délicieuse. Peut-être qu'elle devrait s'essayer à porter des talons hauts plus souvent…


	50. 49  Partie de Poker

Salut tout le moooonde! Et soyez les bienvenus pour ce nouveau chapitre.

Comment est-ce que vous allez? J'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait eu une grosse attaque de la part de pour "nettoyer" les erreurs de rating / les oublis de disclamer de chanson etc, et ça n'avait pas l'air très au point! J'ai été soulagée de voir que mes histoires ont échappé à la purge, j'espère qu'il en va de même des vôtres!

Sinon comme toujours un grand merci à Malice Asphodeli pour sa correction et à mes reviewers pour me donner le courage de continuer et terminer!

**Praxagora**, :) merci! Et oui lol, espérons que le duo continue sur cette lancée ;)  
**Roman2005**, contente que ça te plaise toujours! Heu je pense qu'il ne doit pas rester plus d'une dizaine de chapitre (bon je disais déjà ça y a plusieurs chapitres, mais j'en ai rajouté depuis), j'ai la trame principale donc je vois à peu près ce qu'il me reste à faire mais je suis pas à l'abri d'une inspiration soudaine ;)  
**Mane-jei**, merci beaucoup pour ta review, et en effet, on arrive bientôt à la fin de la fiction. J'ai un autre projet littéraire en cours qui réclame toute mon attention et je fais un gros effort pour finir cette fic comme prévu sans la bâcler, donc je prendrais pas le temps de faire chaque année scolaire et après Poudlard. Le rythme va bientôt s'accélérer. Mais j'avais prévu quelque chose comme ça depuis le début, comme je disais à Roman2005, une dizaine de chapitre encore je pense et on arrive au fatidique "the end".  
**mariie**, bah soit ça passait, ça tout le monde me huait, ça à l'air d'être passer. Tom masseur, approuved^^ C'était surtout un clin d'oeil pour finir le chapitre sur une note un peu plus intime entre eux deux, et après une soirée passée à porter des talons... Y a rien de mieux! :D Merci pour ta review! :)  
**So-darkCorleone**, du retard? pas de soucis, tu lis et review quand tu as le temps, si tu as le temps, et l'envie! Je sais ce que c'est avoir un emploi du temps chargé parfois, jvais jamais reproché à un lecteur de ne pas avoir lu le jour de publication du chapitre ;) Je suis contente de savoir que mon Tom te plait toujours^^ Et il reste quelque chose comme 10 chapitres, + ou - quelques uns.  
**Serleena**, ouais c'est pas bon les talons, mais bon "faut souffrir pour être belle" et ce genre de conneries quoi :P Tant que c'est pas quotidien ça passe. J'espère que ce chapitre tourné poker te plaira quand même ;)

Voili voilou, je vous laisse donc avec ce nouveau chapitre, j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire au début, puis à force de rajouter des passages pour qu'il me satisfasse plus, il en finit par être un des plus long chapitre que j'ai écrit pour cette fic, si ce n'est le plus long^^

J'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même!

* * *

OoOo – 49 – Partie de Poker oOoO

Anita sauta soudainement dans les bras d'Hermione en riant.  
« -J'y crois pas ! Tu nous as trouvé une place dans le prochain tournoi de poker, j'entendais encore Emily Wagner se plaindre de ne pas pouvoir participer hier ! Mais heu, ce n'est pas un peu inquiétant pour nous ? » Elle s'était soudain rembrunie. « Ne vont-ils pas avoir beaucoup plus d'expérience que nous ?  
-Si sûrement, mais ne t'en fais pas trop. Le but est quand même de s'amuser et souviens-toi des secrets pour le bluff : rester égale en toutes circonstances. Ni la joie, ni la déception ne doivent s'afficher sur ton visage et l'observation des autres est primordiale. Fie toi à ton instinct aussi, le visage exprime souvent ses véritables émotions de façon fugace avant que les gens parviennent à le cacher. Si ton cerveau ne le perçoit pas, ton œil oui et cela reste stocké quelque part, même si l'information n'est pas traitée. Ton instinct dans ce cas là est ton meilleur allié. Et si, en prime, tu as l'air sûr de toi quand ils s'attendent à te voir arriver terrifiée, ils commenceront à perdre leurs moyens et tu pourras gagner. »

La blonde hocha la tête, prenant un air plus sérieux et se tourna vers qui Druella n'était pas intervenue bien plus réservée que son amie. La brune avait pourtant un petit sourire qui prouvait sa satisfaction et elle assura qu'elle et Anita potasseraient, comme il se fallait, leurs bouquins pour le soir. Elles avaient fait des petites parties entre elles pour s'entrainer, mais elles n'avaient jamais joué très sérieusement, ni même pour de l'argent.

Hermione s'était d'ailleurs renseignée, ce soir elles joueraient effectivement pour de l'argent. Mais les mises restaient raisonnables puisque chacun devait amener dans les cinq cents noises – soit à peine plus d'un gallion. Cela serait largement suffisant pour une première fois. Enfin, ce n'était pas vraiment sa première partie, elle avait déjà eu l'occasion de jouer contre les jumeaux Weasley au Terrier… Et elle se souvenait parfaitement d'à quel point ils s'étaient faits écraser, elle, Harry et Ron, à chaque fois. Le bluff, les visages des adversaires, la tension dans l'air, tout cela relevait d'un véritable art pour lire et comprendre tous ces signaux. Anita et Druella s'étaient entrainées et possédaient, de toute façon, un certain don pour dissimuler leurs sentiments et deviner ceux des autres. C'était tout l'art d'être un Serpentard… C'était ce qui rendait ce jeu si intéressant pour eux.

Hermione n'était certainement pas la meilleure à ce jeu, mais elle avait tout de même été rassurée de savoir que Tom ne participerait pas à la soirée. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu se concentrer correctement en sa présence et il y aurait eu un risque pour qu'ils se retrouvent à la même table. L'idée même de bluffer, avec une personne connaissant ses moindres ressentis, était risible. Cela aurait fait perdre beaucoup de son intérêt au jeu, or elle espérait bien que cette soirée soit un peu amusante et instructive.

Thomas et Abraxas avaient été déçus de ne pas avoir été invités, mais les filles leur avaient promis d'en toucher un mot aux responsables, lors de la soirée, pour qu'ils participent à la prochaine. Hermione avait découvert par là une organisation bien rodée, les soirées poker étaient limitées à deux tables de cinq joueurs et les invitations étaient gérées par deux étudiants de septième année, nommés le jour du départ en vacances d'été, par les préfets de Serpentards et leurs deux prédécesseurs. Ainsi il y avait deux élèves référents pour gérer ces moments et quiconque essayait d'organiser une fête sans leur consentement se voyait dénoncé. Ils étaient aussi là pour éviter aux élèves d'abuser lors des soirées de jeu, les pertes ou gains d'argent se devaient de ne pas être trop substantiels s'ils ne voulaient pas trop attirer l'attention. Encore une fois le règlement était enfreint en toute sécurité. Cette organisation et cette cohésion, qui n'existaient pas dans les autres maisons, étaient le fruit de la malice des Serpentard, mais n'étaient basées sur aucun véritable lien d'amitié ou de confiance. Les pressions étaient simplement si énormes de tous les côtés que personne ne pouvait véritablement dénoncer ces magouilles sans que ça ne lui coûte trop, alors ça fonctionnait et plutôt pas mal pour ce qu'elle avait pu en juger durant cette année écoulée.

OoOo

Le repas de midi avait été écourté comme depuis plusieurs semaines pour laisser place aux combats des sixièmes années dans le Tournoi de Duel. Ne connaissant personne et n'étant plus vraiment concernée par la compétition, Hermione avait profité de l'après-midi de tranquillité pour se rendre dans la salle sur demande. Elle profitait du fait que Tom serait coincé sur les bancs du Tournoi jusque 16h – les participants étaient forcés d'assister à tous les combats – cela lui laissait donc plusieurs heures de solitude où elle n'avait pas à se soucier qu'il se fasse agresser. La salle sur demande avait en plus l'avantage de couper le lien lorsqu'ils ne s'y trouvaient pas ensemble, elle serait un peu seule avec elle-même et cette idée lui plaisait.

La présence constante en elle des ressentis, ou plutôt des non-ressentis de Tom, avait tendance à l'épuiser un peu. Elle avait toujours l'impression de devoir lutter contre une torpeur anesthésiante qui la privait de la moitié de ses émotions. C'était rassurant de savoir le jeune homme toujours là et de sentir qu'il n'était finalement pas constamment plein de haine et de colère, comme elle aurait pu le croire initialement. Mais elle ne savait pas ce qui était le plus dangereux, quelqu'un dirigé par des émotions violentes ou un calcul froid et constant. Elle trouvait qu'il y avait vraiment quelque chose d'anormal dans le fait de ne jamais laisser ses émotions s'exprimer au point d'en oublier la valeur, la puissance, le sens. Tom était en plein là dedans, même s'il lui arrivait de sentir quelques étincelles dans le lien, c'était toujours très brouillon et surtout très bref.

Hermione secoua la tête, peu désireuse de se pencher trop en avant sur cette question qui la mettait mal à l'aise. Elle n'avait que quelques heures, alors autant en profiter au maximum. La salle était apparue comme la première fois que Tom l'avait vue, ce cadre l'apaisait et était parfait pour méditer. Elle traversa les tatamis d'un pas souple et se rendit dans le jardin jusqu'à un petit coin d'herbe, à l'ombre d'un immense saule pleureur qui laissait tomber ses branches jusqu'au sol, tandis que courrait un peu plus loin un ruisseau. Elle avait beau savoir que tout ce qui se trouvait dans cette salle n'existait pas vraiment, le décor était si saisissant de vérité qu'elle s'y perdait avec délice.

Elle s'assit en tailleur et se détendit, la légère brise qui soufflait joua un instant dans ses cheveux avant de faire bruisser doucement le rideau végétal, puis le silence revint. La jeune femme se concentra sur sa respiration et s'apaisa doucement. Elle renoua doucement contact avec ses émotions. C'était si différent de les retrouver pleinement, sans l'étouffement que provoquait le lien, qu'elle se sentit saisie un moment par le bien-être que cela lui procura. Elle sentit tout son corps vibrer et se réchauffer et elle prit alors conscience de l'influence qu'avait le lien sur elle. Elle s'était retrouvé à agir de manière beaucoup plus froide et calculatrice qu'elle ne l'aurait fait en temps normal. Mais elle ne s'en rendait compte véritablement que maintenant et c'était un peu inquiétant.

Ils s'étaient entrainés quelques fois avec Tom mais elle n'avait guère réussi à progresser. Tom avait l'air de trouver un effet positif au lien, mais il l'était pour lui autant qu'il était néfaste pour elle. Forcément les sentiments de la jeune femme venaient nourrir la magie de Tom, là où l'absence de ressentis du jeune homme venait perturber la sienne. Mais s'ils parvenaient à unir leurs forces de façon à ce que chacun donne à l'autre alors leur puissance n'aurait que peu d'égal. Or cela impliquait de trouver où se situait le blocage en Tom parce qu'elle ne croyait pas qu'on puisse réellement ne rien ressentir du tout. Mais ses émotions mouraient aussi vite qu'elles apparaissaient, il ne leur donnait pas l'occasion de s'exprimer et la jeune femme se demandait s'il en était conscient ou si cela venait d'un traumatisme ancien.

Elle soupira, son esprit était bien trop occupé à penser et à réfléchir à toutes ces questions et à ce qu'impliquaient ces nouvelles découvertes, pour atteindre la paix suffisante pour une tentative de transformation. Elle laissa tomber, ce ne serait pas pour aujourd'hui non plus. Ce n'était peut-être pas plus mal, songea-t-elle, la transformation risquait de lui coûter beaucoup en magie et elle avait besoin d'être au meilleur de sa forme pour la soirée à venir.

Elle se contenta de s'allonger, elle ferma les yeux et respira profondément pour laisser son corps de détendre complètement. Elle fit quelques mouvements pour faire craquer ses articulations lorsqu'elle sentait un blocage et elle massa doucement ses épaules et son crâne pour se délester de ses tensions.

OoOo

La porte se referma sans un bruit et il sut, en sentant le lien s'activer à nouveau, qu'elle était là. Pas qu'il en ait vraiment douté mais il n'en avait été véritablement certain que lorsqu'il avait vu la porte dans le mur de ce couloir bien particulier du septième étage.

Il fut surpris de ne pas la voir dans la pièce d'arrivée, il s'était imaginé la retrouver assise en tailleur emplie de cet amour puissant qu'elle ressentait en méditation ou bien il s'était vu nez à nez avec une louve immaculée, telle qu'elle lui avait décrit son animal de pouvoir. Il n'en était rien et il n'y avait pas trace de la jeune femme, hormis le lien qui pulsait doucement et l'attirait vers l'extérieur.

Il suivit doucement l'appel ténu, elle était si sereine qu'il avait du mal à la localiser. Après tout, le lien était né d'un appel au secours… C'était certain qu'il s'agissait dorénavant de plus que ça mais il était toujours beaucoup plus précis quand il s'agissait d'aller au secours de la jeune femme.

Tom écarta d'une main un rideau de branche de saule et découvrit Eliane endormie au milieu de l'herbe, ses cheveux se mêlant à la verdure. Sa poitrine se levait et s'abaissait au rythme régulier d'un sommeil profond. Le jeune homme se permit un léger sourire et s'assit contre le tronc du vieil arbre, peu désireux de la réveiller. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa porter par la sérénité d'Eliane, c'était son exercice du moment lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient en paix tous les deux. Il se concentrait sur le lien et les émotions de la jeune femme pour essayer de les apprendre, de les comprendre et de les faire siennes. Il était au regret de constater que ce n'était guère concluant, il ne se trouvait pas plus émotif qu'avant, il ne s'attendrissait pas, il n'en calculait pas moins chaque action... Elle lui avait dit d'écouter son instinct et son cœur, il trouvait que c'était la pire chose à faire dans ces circonstances, mais il s'était bien gardé de le lui faire remarquer. Ils devaient être impeccables et ce n'était pas le moment de flancher.

Malgré tout il s'y essayait des fois et il se retrouvait en général à se rapprocher de la jeune femme pour la toucher ou l'embrasser… Il n'était, de fait, jamais bien sûr que c'ait véritablement été son cœur qui parlait dans ces moments là…

Il sursauta brusquement. La paix avait soudain été brisée par de la peur et de la haine, c'était primal, puissant et si brutal qu'il eut du mal à reprendre pied dans la réalité, il avait été sur le point de se faire emporter par la terreur de la jeune femme. Elle s'éveilla dans un cri, les yeux écarquillés et le souffle court. Complètement paniquée, elle semblait ne pas reconnaitre les lieux. Il s'ébranla difficilement et la rejoignit pour essayer de calmer ses émotions. Il se sentait un peu tremblant et l'expérience avait définitivement été plus que déplaisante.  
« -Eliane, calme-toi, tu as juste fait un cauchemar, ce n'est rien. »  
Tom continua à lui murmurer des paroles de réconfort jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit apaisée et un peu plus détendue dans ses bras.

Hermione était frissonnante, comme chaque fois qu'elle rêvait de la mort de ses amis. Son inconscient ne se lassait que peu de lui rappeler pourquoi elle se trouvait ici et même si cela restait rare, elle revivait les derniers instants d'Harry, Ron et Ginny avec une régularité constante. L'étreinte de Tom lui fut aussi salutaire que gênante, comme chaque fois lorsqu'elle se souvenait de la haine qu'elle ressentait, dans son rêve, à l'égard de la forme noire aspirant son âme à Harry. Il lui fallait toujours se faire un peu violence pour dissocier Tom et Voldemort le temps que son amour refasse surface dans son trouble et qu'elle se souvienne de tout.

« -Merci » Souffla-t-elle finalement. « Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
-Le Tournoi est terminé pour aujourd'hui et je voulais te voir avant que tu ne partes pour ta soirée. »  
Hermione se contenta de lui décocher un regard interrogateur, elle n'avait pas réalisé avoir dormi pendant tant de temps. Le soleil ne déclinait jamais ici et s'avérait donc un très mauvais indicateur temporel.  
« -Il y a deux ou trois choses qu'il te sera peut-être utiles de savoir ce soir. Les autres invités à votre petite sauterie seront bien évidemment Kenneth Mackenzie et Stanislas Raminov, tous les deux en septième année, Perry Anderson, leur toutou attitré sera là aussi. Il est aussi facile à lire qu'un livre ouvert. Orianna Leoni, Judith Yaxley, George Nott et Walter Macmillan pour les sixièmes années. Vous serez les plus jeunes et les plus inexpérimentées donc soyez prudentes. Mackenzie et Raminov parlent de laisser la place à Nott et Macmillan, ils se voient donc, tous les quatre, comme les maîtres de Serpentard de par leur droit de décision – ou sous peu – de qui peut, ou ne peut pas, participer aux soirées.  
-Rassure-moi, tu n'es pas intervenu pour qu'on puisse jouer ce soir ?  
-Juste pour Druella, Anita les intéresse vu qu'elle est préfète et tu intrigues la plupart des élèves de notre maison, tu le sais bien. Notre relation n'y est pas pour rien d'ailleurs. Ils voulaient que tu sois là.  
-D'accord, continue alors.  
-Mackenzie et Raminov quittent Poudlard à la fin de l'année, or Stanislas a de la famille en Europe de l'Est, essaye de découvrir s'il compte partir là bas et rejoindre Grindelwald, ou s'il sait la moindre chose sur lui. Le plus petit indice pourrait nous être utile. Kenneth est promis a une brillante carrière dans la gazette du sorcier – son père possède le journal – donc prends garde à ce que tu avances. Les sixièmes années sont assez insignifiants… Hormis Anderson qu'il pourrait être intéressant d'amadouer, il est assez craintif et pris à part il pourrait nous en apprendre beaucoup sur ses amis.  
-D'accord, je transmettrai les informations utiles aux filles et je te tiens au courant si je découvre quoi que ce soit. Merci.  
-C'est normal. Ca va aller ? »

Hermione sourit face à son inquiétude, ténue mais réelle, et lui assura qu'elle se sentait bien. Ce qui n'était pas faux, après tout ce n'était pas comme si elle pouvait vraiment lui mentir à ce propos. Elle s'éleva sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer un baiser léger sur les lèvres du jeune homme. Le contact eut beau être bref, il suffit parfaitement à faire s'envoler deux ou trois nuées de papillons dans son estomac et elle s'enfuit rapidement de la salle sur demande avant que Tom ne puisse réagir et se dépêcha de regagner sa salle commune.

OoOo

Le silence était assez pesant dans la salle commune, les dix invités de cette soirée étaient répartis sur deux tables, comme prévu. Hermione, Anita et Druella se retrouvaient avec Anderson et Raminov en guise de compagnon de jeu et la tension était palpable. Chacun se jaugeait pour essayer de déterminer qui bluffait et qui possédait réellement un bon jeu.

Jusque là, elles avaient été toutes les trois assez prudentes et personne n'avait encore l'ascendant sur les autres, mais on n'était jamais à l'abri d'une erreur. Hermione jeta un œil à ces cartes, elle n'était décidemment pas en veine ce soir. Observant attentivement les quatre autres, elle eut l'impression qu'Anita était assez satisfaite sans pouvoir en être vraiment certaine.

OoOo

Ils jouaient à une variante de poker nommée Texas Hold'em, Hermione avait été assez surprise qu'elle soit déjà connue en Angleterre en 1940 mais il fallait bien avouer qu'il existait déjà de nombreux échanges entre les États-Unis et le Royaume-Uni à cette époque, alors pourquoi pas un jeu de carte. Le jeu en lui-même n'avait rien de magique – les cartes étaient seulement enchantées pour que la moindre tentative de tricherie soit immédiatement vue de tous – mais il avait dû attirer les sorciers par les stratégies qu'il imposait… Quiconque était bon au poker, devait être bon pour sentir les traquenards en affaire ou en politique, cela ne faisait donc pas de mal de s'entraîner au bluff de façon ludique. Aussi bien pour le repérer que pour le pratiquer.

Les règles étaient simples, chaque joueur possédait deux cartes en main qu'il lui fallait agencer avec cinq cartes dévoilées sur la table progressivement. Trois d'abord, puis une par une. Celui qui avait la meilleure main remportait le pot. En cas d'égalité, les gains étaient partagés.

Hermione avait briefé les filles avant qu'elles ne descendent toutes les trois dans la salle commune, sur les coups de 23h, elles avaient pris connaissance des quelques renseignements qu'Hermione avait récolté auprès de Tom – seulement ceux qui ne concernaient pas leur plan de conquête – et la jeune femme leur avait aussi suggéré d'éviter au maximum de croiser les regards des autres, des fois que l'un d'eux soit formé à la légilimencie en secret. La chose n'étant pas rare dans les familles sorcières.

OoOo

Anita doubla la mise de départ annonçant d'emblée son assurance quand à la suite. Hermione se retint de jeter un nouveau regard à ses cartes, elles n'auraient pas changé depuis la dernière fois et elle n'irait définitivement pas loin avec son deux et son trois. Dans un soupir elle se coucha, peu désireuse de dépenser plus d'argent que nécessaire pour voir les trois cartes qui allaient apparaitre sous peu sur la table.

Uniquement concentrée sur les autres et non pas sur les cartes apparaissant sur la table Hermione remarqua le léger tressaillement de son amie, et un soulagement à peine perceptible de la part des garçons lorsque les trois premières cartes furent dévoilées. Elle n'était sûre de rien mais il lui semblait que la tendance s'inversait. La blonde avait été sûre d'elle, elle doutait à présent tandis que les autres se sentaient plus en veine.

Anita se contrôla du mieux qu'elle put pour garder un visage neutre. Elle avait misé deux noises supplémentaires, lors du premier tour, parce que son valet et son roi lui paraissaient de bon augure. Mais aucune des trois cartes sorties ensuite, ne lui était utile. Il en restait certes deux mais elle risquait d'avoir misé pour rien, si le jeu n'était pas avec elle. D'un autre côté, elle pouvait se servir de son audace du début pour faire croire aux autres que son jeu était toujours bon et bluffer un peu.

Son tour de parler arriva rapidement et elle déposa cinq noises devant elle. Druella à sa droite se mordilla la lèvre et se coucha, abandonnant la compétition pour ce tour. Il ne restait plus qu'elle fasse à Stanislas et Perry, or les deux jeunes hommes ne semblaient pas partis pour se coucher, chacun suivit.

La carte suivante lui apporta un valet salvateur pourtant elle feignit une très brève déception, essayant ainsi de leur faire croire que cette carte ne l'arrangeait en rien. Parlant la première sur ce tour, elle décida de pousser le vice et de tendre d'une main hésitante encore cinq noises. Les deux Serpentards un peu trop confiants semblaient être tombés dans le piège puisqu'ils avancèrent à leur tour cinq piécettes.

Retenant son souffle elle observa la dernière carte se retourner lentement sur la table et retint difficilement sa joie. Un roi ! Elle avait ainsi deux paires, deux figures en prime, à moins que l'un d'eux n'ait dans son jeu de quoi faire un brelan ou une couleur, elle était certaine de remporter la main. Mais elle se rendit vite compte qu'elle avait dû mal cacher sa satisfaction puisqu'ils se couchèrent lorsqu'elle avança une fournée de pièce supplémentaire, ne lui donnant même pas l'occasion de montrer son jeu ou de remporter des mises supplémentaires. Les cartes furent aussitôt ramassées et mélangées.

C'était le côté frustrant du poker mais qui laissait aussi toute latitude au bluff, les plis n'étaient révélés que si les adversaires bataillaient jusqu'au bout et uniquement les jeux de ceux en lice. Personne n'était entièrement sûr qu'elle ait eu du jeu… Elle-même n'était pas certaine d'avoir eu un meilleur jeu qu'eux, tout était dans l'assurance qu'on dégageait en détenant deux cartes entre ses mains, peu importait leur valeur. A moins d'avoir une quinte royale, mais là c'était une autre histoire. En attendant que les cartes soient distribuées, la blonde disposa les quarante-huit piécettes du pot qu'elle venait de remporter, devant elle en de petites piles régulières, faisant d'elle la plus fortunée de la table.

De son côté Hermione se servit une Bièraubeurre tout en réfléchissant au meilleur moyen de lancer une conversation qui pourrait lui permettre d'en apprendre plus sur Raminov. Mackenzie étant occupé à sa table, elle pouvait parler un peu plus librement, même si tout lui serait très certainement rapporté. Le souci était que le silence était en général de mise dans ces soirées, chacun se concentrant au maximum. Il arrivait que certains joueurs soient bavards pour détourner l'attention de leurs adversaires. Mais cela demandait une assurance qu'aucune d'elles trois n'avait. Raminov ne semblait pas du genre sociable et elle sentait que Perry n'était pas du tout de ceux qui engagent la conversation. C'était un suiveur et c'était tout.

Elle entendait des rires en provenance de la table voisine, Mackenzie draguait ouvertement Orianna, tandis que Judith Yaxley et George Nott parlaient des dernières découvertes en arithmancie. Deux tables, deux ambiances…

OoOo

La partie suivante se finit rapidement en un duel entre Raminov et Anita, qui semblait décidément en veine ce soir là, ce qui fut finalement vérifié lorsqu'elle exhiba fièrement une couleur à pique face à la double paire de son adversaire. Hermione regarda piteusement son roi de cœur en qui elle avait placé tant d'espoir et qui il ne lui avait, finalement, été d'aucune utilité.

Elle étouffa un bâillement vers une heure du matin, elle n'avait vraiment aucun jeu ce soir là. Même quand elle essayait de tenter la chance et d'essayer de voir les cinq cartes sur la table, elle finissait avec rien comme en résultait ce tour là où ses cinq et sept s'étaient retrouvés battus par un deux et trois, rien contre ce qui était devenu une double paire. Elle n'était vraiment pas dans un bon soir. Cela la convainquit d'arrêter d'essayer de jouer sérieusement – elle se lancerait dans la partie quand elle aurait une paire d'as, rien de moins – et de débuter une conversation.

« -Je ne sais pas qu'elle est la tradition par chez vous, mais j'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait souvent des fêtes d'organisées l'été… C'est vrai ? »  
Evidemment c'était maintenant qu'elle se retrouvait avec une paire de dame d'entrée de jeu…  
« -Oui ça arrive. » C'était Druella qui avait répondu. « L'été est le moment parfait pour nos parents de nous faire rencontrer les autres adultes, puisqu'on n'est pas à l'école. Pourquoi ? »  
Hermione suivit la mise jusqu'à ce qu'apparaissent les cartes. Rien.  
« -Bah, histoire de savoir si je pourrais m'y inviter de temps à autre, pour occuper un peu ces deux mois. » Elle n'était pas en veine avec le poker et décidemment pas très inspirée non plus pour engager une conversation avec les plus âgés. « Avec Anita en France une majeure partie du temps et le voyage d'affaire de ton père en Chine, il faut bien que je commence à penser à moi. Stanislas, Perry, des idées ? »  
Rien et rien, Anita et Perry s'étaient couchés lors des secondes mises, Druella semblait dans l'expectative de ce que le jeu lui apporterait et Stanislas semblait ailleurs.  
« Il y a l'anniversaire de Kenneth mi juillet, et la fête annuelle des Macmillan mais Stanislas ne sera pas là… » Perry se tut brusquement, Raminov venait de le bousculer.  
« -Tais-toi au lieu de dire des choses qui n'intéressent personne et distribue. » Le ton avait été sans appel et la lueur de crainte dans le regard de l'interpelé n'avait rien d'engageant.

Le silence fut encore plus pesant après ça, Hermione savait qu'elle n'en saurait pas plus. Raminov semblait mécontent et ruminait ce qui venait d'être dit. Mais elle était maintenant sûre qu'Anderson en savait long sur les projets de ses amis et il serait aisé de le cuisiner. L'an prochain s'il le fallait, lorsqu'il ne serait plus sous la protection des deux Serpentards. Cela demanderait un peu de patience, mais elle comptait sur Tom pour lire en lui, comme il l'avait dit.

Elle avait finalement gagné le tour avec sa paire de dame et la suite s'annonçait prometteuse puisqu'elle venait de recevoir une paire de dix. Seulement Raminov misa gros d'entrée de jeu, annonçant la couleur avec quinze noises. Seule Druella eut l'audace de le suivre jusqu'au bout. Elle avait dû percevoir une chose que les autres n'avaient pas vu puisqu'il tenta de faire grimper les mises jusqu'au dernier tour. Au final ils découvrirent qu'aucun d'eux ne possédait véritablement de main, Druella avait un as et un roi là ou Stanislas dévoilait un six et un cinq. Et le tour se joua à la carte la plus forte, laissant la victoire à Druella qui ramassa la quasi-totalité des jetons de Raminov. Dépitée Hermione observa sa paire en main et le troisième dix sur la table qui lui aurait assuré la victoire sur les deux. Anita aussi semblait désappointée…

« -Mesdemoiselles, je me vois contraint de me retirer. Il se fait tard de toute manière. Pour une première, c'était bien joué de votre part et je ne doute pas que j'aurai l'occasion de prendre ma revanche sous peu. » Il lança un clin d'œil prononcé à Druella, accompagné d'un petit sourire. Il flirtait ouvertement avec la jeune femme.  
« -Ce sera avec plaisir Stanislas… » Elle avait brièvement posé sa main sur le bras du Serpentard. Hermione observa l'échange intéressée. Elle naviguait un peu en dehors de l'ambiance de la maison, nouvellement arrivée et amie avec Tom, elle intriguait vraiment les gens sans qu'ils n'osent s'approcher pourtant. Mais Druella pourrait s'avérer être une source d'information fiable si elle se rapprochait de Raminov, il fallait qu'elle en parle à Tom.

La soirée se termina là-dessus. Dans l'ensemble c'était Anita et Druella qui avaient récolté le plus d'argent à leur table, la blonde par chance et stratégie, la brune sur un unique coup de chance mais elles étaient ravies et prêtes à recommencer. Hermione, une fois qu'elles eurent regagné l'intimité de leur dortoir, leur annonça que ce serait sans elle la prochaine fois. Le poker, elle n'était définitivement pas fan. Elle jouait suffisamment à ce jeu là pour prendre plaisir à le faire pour s'amuser. Surtout que le hasard dictait pour beaucoup les règles, or elle apprenait doucement à ne rien laisser au hasard. Pour l'heure, elle n'avait qu'une envie, celle de retrouver son lit et s'y enfouir pour une ou deux éternités, elle parlerait à Tom le lendemain.

* * *

So? (J'avoue que j'avais dormi 2 ou 3h seulement la nuit précédent l'écriture la dernière phrase de ce chapitre, j'avais vraiment envie de dormir, après relecture j'ai quand même tenu à la garder ;) )

Note : j'ai oublié de le dire dans le chapitre précédent, mais le nom d'Hector Barnabite est emprunté à Hervé Jubert (auteur d'une trilogie que j'aime bien : le Quadrille des Assassins en est le premier tome). (Désolée pour ceux qui l'ont trouvé chouette, mais le mérite ne me revient pas. 'Fin la ressemblance s'arrête au nom pour ceux qui connaitraient)


	51. 50  Légilimencie

Salut tout le monde!

Je suis désolée, j'ai complètement zappé qu'on était mardi et je me lève demain, donc si je trouve le temps demain, je vous ferai tout ce qui est RàR, petits mots doux, blagues nulles et racontage de life.

J'espère quand même que vous allez bien, que ce chapitre vous plaira!

Bisous bisous!

* * *

OoOo – 50 – Légilimencie oOoO

Elle était affalée contre la table, la joue gauche dans le creux de son coude et elle observait d'un œil lourd la plume qu'elle faisait tourner et retourner entre ses doigts.  
« -Ben Eliane, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? » C'était Druella, elle venait de franchir le passage secret qui marquait l'entrée de leur salle commune.  
« -Jsais pas… »  
Hermione traversait tout simplement une phase un peu creuse. L'excitation provoquée par son association avec Tom était retombée, ils avaient la côte, Druella voyait régulièrement Stanislas après les cours et parlait déjà de le voir durant l'été. Tout allait pour le mieux… Si on omettait sa stagnation frustrante dans sa transformation en animagus et Charlus qui lui manquait. Elle s'en était vraiment rendu compte lorsqu'Henri l'avait abordée pour la prévenir que la potion pour le soigner serait bientôt prête. Elle guettait son entrée triomphale dans la grande salle à chaque repas et se sentait un peu plus déçue à chaque fois. Elle n'était plus allée le voir à l'infirmerie, elle était bien placée pour savoir que Charlus n'était conscient de rien et voir son visage sans l'étincelle de son regard et son sourire moqueur ne faisait que la rendre triste.

Alors ce jour là, avec Tom qui n'était nulle part en vue et sa démotivation complète, elle s'ennuyait et se sentait vide. La plume tomba sur la table et la jeune femme n'eut pas le courage de la ramasser. Son regard se figea un instant sur l'objet qui venait de l'abandonner traitreusement et elle s'affala un peu plus sur la table en poussant un soupir à fendre l'âme.  
« -Eh ben, t'as l'air en forme toi dis-moi. Tu sais quoi, tu vas rester là pendant que je vais chercher mon devoir de métamorphose et tu vas m'aider à le faire !  
-Mouais, si tu veux… »  
-Ah ? Bon. »  
Druella était plus que surprise, elle n'avait émit l'idée que pour essayer de faire réagir son amie. Elle fit un pas vers le dortoir, s'arrêta hésitante, posa les yeux sur Eliane qui n'avait pas bougé, puis dans un haussement d'épaules elle se remit en route. Après tout, elle n'avait qu'à avoir dit non, elle n'était pas altruiste au point de refuser un coup de main. Les BUSE arrivaient à grands pas et les professeurs n'avaient rien trouvé de mieux que de les surcharger de devoir pour les y préparer. La moitié des cinquièmes années était au bord de la crise de nerf. Druella enviait les facilités d'Eliane et Tom, en classe, quand elle les voyait discuter à l'écart tandis qu'elle, Anita, Abraxas et Thomas travaillaient dur pour finir leurs devoirs à temps.

Hermione fit la moue et observa Druella s'éloigner vers le dortoir. Elle fronça les sourcils et se rendit compte qu'elle avait probablement bien mieux à faire que d'aider la brune sur un devoir qui n'avait rien de dur et qu'elle devrait être capable de faire seule puisqu'il comptait pour les BUSE. Elle étouffa un bâillement, jeta un œil à la ronde, il n'y avait personne. Elle hésita, un sourire malin s'empara de ses lèvres et deux secondes plus tard elle avait disparu de la salle commune en une envolée de robe et son rire se perdit dans les hauts plafonds de l'école.

Druella repassa le portrait de l'aile des filles, elle avait perdu du temps en cherchant son livre de métamorphose, qui s'était retrouvé, elle ne savait comment, sous son lit. Trop de temps apparemment, Eliane n'était plus en vue. Elle soupira un peu déçue de se retrouver seule à travailler, mais il fallait bien que ça lui arrive vu le nombre de fois où elle avait abandonné ses amis pour passer du temps avec Stanislas, ces derniers jours. De toute façon elle aurait bien le temps de les voir plus tard. Anita l'avait invitée en France, elle arriverait probablement à convaincre son père que c'était une bonne chose et Eliane avait décortiqué les annonces de la Gazette du Sorcier pour se dégoter un appartement de rêve sur le chemin de Traverse. Druella ne savait pas bien comment elle s'en sortait légalement, étant donné qu'elle n'était pas encore majeure… Avait-elle obtenu une émancipation ou avait-elle falsifié ses papiers auprès du propriétaire ? Mais en tout cas, elle avait invité tous ses amis à y passer quand bon leur semblerait durant l'été et de ne pas hésiter à passer lui dire bonjour quand ils se baladeraient sur le chemin de Traverse.

Elle aimait bien la tournure qu'avait prise leur amitié. Depuis qu'Anita était promise à Abraxas, qu'Eliane sortait avec Tom et maintenant qu'elle voyait Stanislas, elles se croisaient finalement toutes les trois assez peu, à part les rare fois où elles étaient assises ensemble en classe ou lors des repas, mais rien qui ne permette de discuter vraiment. Alors elles avaient pris l'habitude de discuter à la faveur de la nuit, avant de s'endormir, de tout ce qui faisait leur vie et c'était des bons moments de confidences et de rires. Si la journée elles passaient pour des copines entretenant une relation cordiale comme le voulait leur maison, la nuit révélait leur amitié et c'était bien. Elles avaient trouvé un sort qui permettait de coller leur lit en une immense tente qu'elles insonorisaient et lorsque la lanceuse du sort s'endormait les lits reprenaient leur place initiale. C'était surement comme ça que son livre avait disparu sous son lit d'ailleurs…

Elle mordilla la pointe de sa plume d'un air absent avant de se concentrer sur les affaires qu'elle avait apporté, le fameux livre, quelques rouleaux de parchemin et son journal intime qu'elle emportait partout avec elle. Il n'était pas très rempli encore mais ça la rassurait d'avoir cet objet à portée de main. Elle soupira et ouvrit son livre d'un geste souple, tournant rapidement les pages pour tomber sur le chapitre qui l'intéressait.  
« -Allez ma grande, au boulot. »

OoOo

Hermione erra dans les couloirs, elle savait que ses pas finiraient par la mener à Tom si elle se laissait guider par la pulsation qui émanait du lien. C'était assez agréable aujourd'hui, si Tom ne ressentait rien de violent, il ne semblait pas vide pour autant. Au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes à aller de gauche à droite, des fois attirée par un rayon de lumière, d'autres par un rire ou simplement guidée par les caprices des escaliers, elle finit par arriver devant la porte de la salle où Tom l'avait emmenée le jour où il s'était fait agresser. C'était un peu son bureau, elle savait qu'il avait déjà reçu des élèves ici pour leur soutirer des informations ou les récompenser quand ils l'avaient aidé. Il lui avait révélé que cette pièce avait aussi l'immense avantage d'être construite à côté d'une des canalisations principales de Poudlard, il pouvait parler au Basilic d'ici sans risquer sa vie.

Elle toqua à la porte mais entra sans attendre la réponse. Il avait dû sentir que c'était elle depuis longtemps déjà. Tom ne prit même pas la peine de lever les yeux de son ouvrage, il rédigeait une note dans son journal, Eliane l'avait déjà vu faire de nombreuses fois. Il sentait sa curiosité, mais dénuée de toute intention malsaine, il savait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance alors il ne se gênait plus pour écrire même quand elle était là. Elle ne fit pas un geste pour s'approcher, elle se dirigea directement vers une des grandes fenêtres et en écarta le rideau, juste derrière, avec l'autorisation de Tom, elle s'était aménagée un petit coin avec des coussins pour s'isoler un peu. Elle avait une vue magnifique sur la forêt et le lac d'ici, avec de la chance, il lui arrivait même de voir les sombrals venir s'abreuver.

Elle sourit en s'installant confortablement, elle ne prit même pas la peine de couvrir ses jambes avec un plaid, la saison allait vers ses beaux jours et il faisait doux dans son alcôve. Elle se sentait toujours beaucoup plus détendue avec Tom à ses côtés, comme si la distance étirait le lien, créant une tension. La proximité les apaisait toujours.

OoOo

« -A quoi penses-tu ? » Elle sursauta, elle ne l'avait pas entendu arriver, bien trop absorbée par le paysage devant elle. Les ombres avaient commencé à s'allonger doucement alors que le soleil déclinait dans le ciel.  
« -A cet été, on doit quitter l'école dans deux mois et on n'a pas encore parlé de ce qu'on allait faire.  
-Je comptais profiter de pouvoir enfin faire de la magie en dehors de l'école pour quitter définitivement cet orphelinat minable dans lequel on me force à passer l'été chaque année. Je voudrais contacter Grindelwald pour lui faire croire que je souhaite me joindre à lui et en découvrir plus à propos de ses forces…  
-Mais tu ne peux pas, il doit probablement être un très bon légilimens ou en avoir un avec lui, il verra tout de suite quels sont tes plans !  
-Précisément, c'est pourquoi je compte sur toi pour m'aider. Je t'apprendrai ce que je sais de la légilimencie et tu m'aideras à construire mes barrières mentales. »

Hermione ne dit rien, Tom n'attendait pas de réponse de toute façon, il n'avait pas demandé, il avait affirmé. Elle se mordilla la lèvre. Elle se souvenait d'Harry revenant épuisé de ses cours d'occlumencie avec Rogue, où il lui racontait parfois, le souffle court d'une rage à peine contenue, les moqueries de leur professeur à propos des souvenirs qu'il avait découvert dans l'esprit de son élève. Elle n'était pas occlumens, ni légilimens. Tom avait déjà plus d'expérience qu'elle en la matière et même si son talent n'était pas énorme – il n'avait, après tout, jamais réussi à passer les barrières de Severus Rogue – c'était largement suffisant pour passer les siennes et parcourir à sa guise tous ses souvenirs.

Pourtant elle ne pouvait pas refuser de l'aider maintenant, pas alors qu'ils entraient dans une phase cruciale de leur plan. Un fois Grindelwald détruit avec leur diplôme en poche, ils auraient Poudlard et le Ministère à portée de main. Il fallait juste laisser Grindelwald étendre son influence encore quelque temps pour qu'il terrifie vraiment le monde sorcier, mais pas trop longtemps afin de ne pas se faire coiffer sur le poteau par Dumbledore.  
Mais Tom ne deviendrait-il pas fou de rage s'il découvrait la vérité sur son passé, sa venue ici, son but initial ? Ne voudrait-il pas devenir le Voldemort de ses souvenirs au final ? La puissance de son amour pour lui serait-elle suffisante pour l'apaiser ? Serait-elle obligée de le tuer finalement ?

Tom suivit tout le déroulement des émotions de la jeune femme avec attention, bien que l'idée de partager ses souvenirs avec elle ne l'emballa guère, il lui fallait bien quelqu'un pour s'entrainer et elle était la seule en qui il avait un tant soit peu confiance. Mais c'était surtout là l'occasion de découvrir enfin tout ce qu'elle ne lui disait pas. Toutes ses incohérences dans son discours ou sa façon d'être, depuis le début de l'année, trouveraient enfin une explication. Mais la peur que cela provoqua en elle l'intrigua, qu'avait-elle de si important à lui cacher pour que l'idée même qu'il puisse y avoir accès la terrifie à ce point ? Malgré tout, comme toujours, sa peur était modulée par des vagues d'amour puissantes, créant un mélange très étrange à ressentir.

Hermione détourna son regard et se perdit à nouveau dans la contemplation du lac, elle y revoyait la bataille finale dans le parc de l'école. La puissance incroyable de l'armée de Voldemort face à leurs maigres défenses. Elle ne pouvait pas lui permettre de voir ça, certes la conquête du monde l'avait diminué physiquement mais il avait acquis une telle puissance, que Tom serait forcément fasciné. Et donc probablement plus que fâché de savoir qu'elle était revenue dans le temps pour le détourner de sa route initiale.

« -J'aurais un appartement sur le chemin de Traverse. » Ca n'avait pas été facile de convaincre le propriétaire lorsqu'il avait découvert qu'elle n'était qu'en cinquième année à Poudlard. Mais elle ne pouvait pas vraiment aller en Suisse durant l'été dans l'orphelinat auquel elle était censée appartenir et il était de toute façon hors de question de se retrouver enfermée dans un lieu pareil. Elle avait alors songé à réutiliser son ancien appartement, mais elle avait finalement estimé que c'était trop dangereux d'y vivre alors qu'elle était aussi proche de Tom. S'il découvrait la magie des prismes, il risquait de s'en servir à un trop mauvais escient. « Tu veux venir habiter avec moi ? Ce serait plus simple pour nous organiser et ça nous diviserait le loyer en deux. Vingt-cinq galions chacun par mois, pendant deux mois. »

Elle détournait volontairement ses pensées de cette histoire de légilimencie. Puis il fallait bien qu'elle lui pose enfin la question. Depuis que le propriétaire avait finalement accepté, moyennant une avance de loyer plus que conséquente, elle se disait que ça pourrait être bien.  
« -Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée. » L'horloge sonna quatre coups. « Je dois y aller, j'ai rendez-vous avec Amy Letherman, elle est très amoureuse d'Anderson et je lui ai promis de l'aider si elle me révélait les habitudes de son cher et tendre.  
-Oui, bien sûr… » Hermione ne l'avait qu'à moitié écouté, une idée venait de germer dans son esprit et le fait que Tom soit soudainement occupé était une aubaine. Il fallait faire vite.

OoOo

Elle frappa trois coups à la porte en priant de toutes ses forces pour qu'on lui réponde. Il y eut un silence qui lui parut interminable et son cœur manqua de s'arrêter du mélange de surprise et de soulagement qui l'avait saisie, lorsqu'elle entendit un « -Oui ? Entrez… » étouffé par le lourd battant en bois.

Hermione poussa la porte d'une main hésitante, qu'allait-il lui dire, avait-elle raison de faire cela ?  
« -Mademoiselle Von-Dort ? » La surprise était réelle. « Que vous arrive-t-il ?  
-Bonjour professeur Dumbledore… Je suis désolée de vous déranger, mais j'ai un problème. » Il lui fit signe de continuer. « C'est assez gênant pour moi de vous demander ça, mais Tom désire apprendre l'occlumencie et se servir de moi comme cobaye. Pour la stabilité de nos plans, je ne peux lui permettre de connaître mon passé, mais je ne peux pas non plus refuser d'être sa partenaire d'entrainement, il deviendrait trop méfiant. Vous êtes mon seul allié, enfin… Je crois. Et bien que je n'approuve pas toutes les actions que vous avez faites par le passé, enfin dans votre futur, je sais que vous êtes un homme de bien. C'est pourquoi je me tourne vers vous. »

Elle se tut à ce moment, partagée entre la pensée de faire le bon choix et celle de foncer droit dans un mur. Elle avait une chance sur deux de se tromper sur l'homme en face d'elle.  
« -Et qu'attendez-vous exactement de moi ? »  
Elle hésita, ferma les yeux et…  
« -Je vais vous ouvrir la totalité de mon esprit pour que vous en effaciez les passages cruciaux, ceux que Tom pourrait reconnaitre de mon passé : comme vous ou Slughorn, mon voyage, et sa suprématie d'alors. Mais si possible, en me laissant assez pour continuer à empêcher Tom de devenir Voldemort. Vous allez probablement voir des choses qui vous déplairont, de nos projets actuels à des réflexions que j'ai pu avoir. Mais gardez bien en tête que Tom ne vous aime pas et se méfie de vous, à raison et que, quoiqu'il arrive, j'essaie d'agir pour le bien du monde sorcier. »

Albus Dumbledore ferma les yeux une seconde en se sentant envahit par une étrange émotion. Une curiosité intense envers ce qu'il avait l'opportunité de découvrir mêlée à l'inquiétude de ne pas résister à la tentation d'utiliser ces informations pour son propre profit. Connaître le futur… La jeune femme en face de lui semblait soudain si fragile, son incertitude suintait par tous les pores de sa peau, elle doutait autant que lui. Pour autant elle croyait suffisamment en lui, en sa bonté et en sa force pour agir dans le bon sens. Cette dernière pensée alluma en lui un feu de fierté et de confiance si intense qu'il se fit la promesse d'essayer de ne pas la décevoir.

« -Bien, je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Je pourrais sélectionner certain souvenir pour les effacer mais ceux étant très marqués émotionnellement seront trop dangereux à effacer. Je peux essayer de gommer le contexte et les noms de votre mémoire, de flouter les visages trop reconnaissables. Mais ce n'est pas anodin comme manipulation, c'est même très dangereux. Le sortilège d'oubli n'a rien d'anodin, surtout sur des vieux souvenirs aussi importants.  
-Je sais bien, mais Tom commence à ressentir des choses, à comprendre la valeur de la vie. J'entrevois enfin un espoir et une issue pacifique à ce conflit. Il est nécessaire qu'il puisse croire encore en moi et pour ça, il faut que nous ôtions tout ça de mon esprit, maintenant. Il faudra aussi que vous effaciez mon enfance, mes vrais parents pour ne laisser que les souvenirs que j'ai d'Harry, Ron et Ginny et de leurs parents pour que le mensonge de l'épouvantard reste crédible, la magie des prismes et…  
-Calmez-vous, respirez, on va faire ça par étape et on recommencera autant de fois que nécessaire. »

Elle acquiesça en avalant difficilement sa salive, elle se souvenait de la douleur que ça avait été de devoir effacer la mémoire de ses parents pour essayer de les sauver. C'était tout aussi dur de se dire qu'elle allait les oublier à jamais. Dumbledore de son côté venait de fermer sa porte hermétiquement, d'insonoriser les lieux et de métamorphoser la chaise destinée aux visiteurs, en canapé, pour qu'elle puisse s'allonger.  
« -Détendez-vous, regardez-moi droit dans les yeux et laissez venir tous vos souvenirs au devant de votre mémoire, de préférence en commençant par le début. »  
Il n'avait pas cherché à argumenter, à la dissuader et il l'aidait. Etait-ce bon signe ou profitait-il seulement de l'aubaine qui lui était offerte de connaître l'avenir ? Hermione secoua la tête pour se changer les idées. Elle relâcha ses épaules et fit l'effort de respirer régulièrement comme lorsqu'elle se préparait à entrer en méditation. Elle fixa ses yeux dans les deux perles bleues électriques de son vis-à-vis et se força à se remémorer son passé.

Albus se prépara mentalement. Recevoir un tel flot de souvenir par le biais de la légilimencie n'était pas non plus une mince affaire. Il fallait tâcher de garder pied dans la réalité pour ne pas se laisser emporter par les émotions de la personne visitée et ne plus faire de différence entre ses souvenirs et ceux de la personne. Il observa le regard chocolat de son élève se troubler et prononçant à mi-voix la formule, il se sentit partir. Il revécut tour à tour les souvenirs de la jeune femme. Il avait beau savoir que chaque évènement s'imprimait dans son esprit en une seconde, il avait l'impression de vivre une nouvelle vie. Les scènes défilaient, dans le désordre parfois quand un souvenir lui en rappelait un autre et qu'elle perdait le fil elle-même, mais petit à petit, il visitait chaque instant, en forçant certains à venir au devant lorsqu'il sentait qu'elle lui cachait, involontairement, quelque chose. Il commença à connaître son élève mieux qu'elle-même et à véritablement saisir ce qui avait amené une simple jeune femme à entreprendre un tel voyage.

Il se sentit attaqué par l'implacabilité avec laquelle il avait mené cette guerre. Il n'avait que le point de vue d'une jeune femme qui l'adulait autant qu'elle se questionnait à son propos mais c'était suffisant pour qu'il se sente mal. Une guerre impliquait des sacrifices, c'était ce qu'il lui avait enseigné et c'était ce qu'elle mettait en pratique ce jour-même. L'alternance des moments de joie et de paix avec ses amis face aux périodes sombres de doute, de peur et de combats lors de leurs rencontres avec les forces du mal le choqua également. Le courage dont ils avaient fait preuve pour continuer leurs études malgré tout ce qui leur arrivait. Il sentit le respect d'Hermione pour son ami Harry et comprit l'étendue de sa peine. Sa vivacité d'esprit qui lui avait permis de découvrir une magie secrète et de détruire les Horcruxes du mage le plus intelligent des cinquante dernières années.

Pourtant il ne faillit pas, à chaque souvenir où il apparaissait, où Poudlard était trop reconnaissable, où sa famille apparaissait ou était mentionnée, à chaque fois qu'il reconnaissait quelqu'un, à chaque évocation de Voldemort, à chaque souvenir de guerre, il effaça tout ou partie du souvenir. Il effaça des années de vie, des années de recherches… Albus Dumbledore attaquait les souvenirs de la jeune femme à regret, il tuait tout ce qui avait façonné celle qu'elle était aujourd'hui et craignait de la briser dans l'opération. Il laissait autant de choses que possible mais cela lui paraissait si peu.

Les souvenirs récents se faisaient plus précis et il observa tout comme s'il le vivait en direct, les mots qu'elle disait, ses réflexions profondes, ses émotions, elle lui offrait tout. Elle lui laissait l'accès total à son esprit. Il comprit mieux sa relation avec Tom, le lien, leurs combats et leur alliance. Ses plans contre Grindelwald et contre lui pour laisser à Tom l'opportunité de diriger sans conflit d'envergure. Il comprit ainsi mieux ses doutes et pourtant elle lui avait donné la totalité de ses souvenirs, confiante en sa droiture et son intégrité. Il se retint de modifier ces souvenirs là : le plan n'était pas mauvais même s'il ne le servait pas et il s'était promis. Il fallait donc qu'il réfléchisse à un moyen de tirer son épingle du jeu sans risquer de rendre obsolète les projets de la jeune femme. Il revint jusqu'à l'instant même où il entrait dans sa tête, effaçant par là même les raisons de sa visite. Elle était censée avoir tout oublié, jusqu'à son nom qu'il avait transformé en Eliane dans ses souvenirs.

Eliane avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser, elle s'accouda sur quelque chose de mou en se tenant le crâne.  
« -Vous vous sentez mieux Mademoiselle Von-Dort ?  
-Professeur, qu'est ce que je fais là ? Ma tête…  
-Vous avez fait un malaise, je vous ai allongée ici le temps que vous repreniez vos esprits. Je vais aller vous chercher une potion contre la douleur, ne bougez pas. »  
Elle s'assit sur ce qui s'avéra être un canapé et se massa les tempes. Elle se sentait nauséeuse, quelque chose n'allait pas, il manquait quelque chose. Elle fouilla dans sa mémoire, se revit partir vers le bureau de leur professeur de métamorphose pour le questionner sur le principe d'Effinberg, puis d'un seul coup tout devenait flou et elle se réveillait sur ce canapé. Oui elle avait peut-être bien fait un malaise.

« -Tenez, buvez ça. »  
Elle avala d'une traite la potion, qui fit effet rapidement, libérant la jeune femme de son carcan de douleur.  
« -Merci. »  
Le professeur paraissait épuisé et elle se sentit mal de le déranger ainsi alors qu'il devait surement vouloir se reposer. Surtout pour une question aussi peu cruciale que le principe d'Effinberg.  
« -Je vais y aller.  
-Vous êtes sûre de ne pas vouloir aller à l'infirmerie ?  
-Non ça va aller, merci, désolée de vous avoir déranger !  
-Il n'y a pas de problème, revenez quand vous voulez. »

Le battant se referma sur la jeune femme et Dumbledore s'effondra dans son fauteuil, peu confiant en la stabilité de la métamorphose de son canapé après toutes ces émotions. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il partit en direction de ses appartements par le passage secret qui les reliait à son bureau. D'un placard solidement verrouillé et protégé, il sortit un bac en pierre grise gravé de rune, sa pensine… Et une heure durant il laissa s'écouler tout ce qu'il avait vu de la vie de celle qui avait été Hermione Granger, pleurant la disparition de cette jeune femme et espérant de tout cœur qu'il pourrait un jour lui rendre son histoire.


	52. 51  Eliane

Salut tout le monde :)

J'ai une semaine de retard sur mon planning habituel de postage et j'en suis sincèrement désolée. J'avais commencé ce chapitre pleine d'entrain peu de temps après avoir posté le précédent puis j'ai eu une grosse perte d'inspiration, du coup j'ai écrit des trucs n'ayant rien à voir avec la fic et j'ai mis du temps pour revenir sur ce chapitre. Je n'abandonnerai pas cette fic, mais des fois ça coince dans ma tête, donc merci pour votre compréhension. (Personne ne m'a fait remarquer le retard mais j'ai eu droit à d'autres commentaires entre temps qui m'ont fait très plaisir et m'ont motivée pour m'y remettre! Donc j'espère que ça veut dire que vous aimez toujours cette histoire et qu'en prime vous occupez vos vacances (pour la majorité d'entre vous) d'activités chouettes!)  
D'ailleurs en parlant de ça, je pensais attendre d'avoir eu le corrigé de ma béta pour vous le poster mais je me suis pris une semaine de vacances sans mon PC à la dernière minute ce soir, je pars demain matin tôt donc, il n'est pas passé entre les mains de Malice Asphodeli encore, mais dès que ce sera fait, je mettrais à jour à page.

Et un impératif ce soir va m'empêcher encore une fois de prendre le temps de vous faire de vraies RàR, parce que j'ai pas encore fait mon sac et que je voulais aussi dormir quelques heures cette nuit^^ Je crois que je vais vous répondre par MP au fur et à mesure que je les reçois à l'avenir. Ça devient casse tête là.

Mais sachez tout de même que vos reviews sont toujours plus qu'appréciées! C'est mieux que du chocolat quand on déprime! C'est un sourire ravi assuré pour moi et donc ben désolée de pas prendre le temps de vous répondre individuellement, mais mille fois merci pour ces petits instants de joie sincère que vous me donnez :)

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.

* * *

OoOo – 51 – Eliane oOoO

Tom observa Eliane du coin de l'œil. Ils étaient assis côté à côte et la jeune femme notait scrupuleusement chaque mot prononcé par leur professeur. Il se sentait troublé depuis quelques jours. Elle semblait… différente. Il y a avait quelque chose dans l'attitude d'Eliane, dans sa façon d'évoluer de plus… Serein. Il ne savait pas trop comment dire. Tom se souvenait parfaitement de l'avoir vue faire mine de dégainer sa baguette lorsqu'un bruit la surprenait, ou de sa façon de ne jamais se mettre dos à une porte ou une fenêtre quand c'était possible, comme si elle craignait une attaque par derrière. Il reconnaissait ces attitudes pour avoir eu les même au début de sa scolarité à Poudlard.

Or depuis quelques jours, elle semblait plus détendue et le lien se faisait même plus discret. La dualité constante qu'il avait sentie en elle depuis le début de l'année, entre peur et amour semblait s'être dissipée. La peur avait soudainement disparue pour ne laisser que son affection. Il n'avait pas pris le temps de parler avec Eliane depuis qu'il avait remarqué ce changement dans son comportement. Mais on était vendredi, ils finissaient tous les deux leurs cours à quinze heures, cela leur laissait trois heures de libre avant le repas. Il comptait bien en profiter.

OoOo

Eliane écrivait soigneusement ce que disait Mme Têtenjoy, elle n'avait pas beaucoup étudié le sujet pourtant chaque phrase de l'enseignante résonnait en elle, comme une évidence, comme si elle l'avait toujours su. Et il en allait de même dans tous ses cours, cette année. Elle fronça les sourcils, perdant le fil de ce que racontait la professeure de défense contre les forces du mal. Comme toujours, quand elle pensait à l'année écoulée, elle se sentait envahie d'un certain malaise. Elle n'arrivait pas à voir au-delà. Elle avait beau fouiller sa mémoire, elle n'obtenait que quelques bribes de souvenirs, décousues et très floues. La seule chose dont elle se rappelait avec précision était la mort de ses amis, qui était suivie par l'image un peu plus trouble d'un homme en blouse lui expliquant que le traumatisme avait altéré sa mémoire définitivement. Elle se souvenait à peine de son père adoptif, il n'apparaissait que rarement. Seuls Harry, Ron et Ginny revenait souvent, et quelques autre visages inconnus. Elle se sentait frustrée et, depuis le temps, la tristesse avait laissée place à la colère. N'avait-elle pas le droit de se rappeler, de connaître pleinement ces gens qu'elle pleurait ? Elle savait les aimer profondément, ses sentiments ne faisaient aucun doute, mais elle ne se souvenait pas du pourquoi de cet amour.

Tom toussota à côté d'elle et revenant à la réalité, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait cessé de prendre des notes. Elle sauta deux lignes et repris tant bien que mal le fil du cours.

OoOo

La sonnerie retentit brusquement, annonçant la fin de leur semaine de cours. Toute la classe souffla de satisfaction et commença à ranger ses affaires tandis que leur professeur essayait de finir son exposé et de leur donner des devoirs. Eliane eut à peine le temps de passer le seuil que Tom l'entrainait avec lui. Elle fit un signe à Anita et Druella qui lui firent un coucou de la main en souriant. Elles étaient désormais habituées à ne plus voir leur amie avant le dîner lorsqu'ils avaient ainsi du temps libre.  
« -Où est-ce que tu m'emmènes comme ça ? »  
Elle ne reconnaissait pas le chemin qu'ils empruntaient. Ils n'allaient ni vers la salle sur demande, ni vers le bureau de Tom et pas non plus vers leur salle commune. Voyant qu'ils descendaient encore un étage, elle élimina complètement la tour d'astronomie des possibilités qu'elle avait listées dans sa tête.  
« -Dans le parc. »  
Elle frissonna, chaque fois qu'ils avaient été dans le parc, ça avait été synonyme de stress et de discussion sérieuse. Alors pourquoi l'emmenait-il dans le parc ?  
« -Pourquoi le parc ? »  
Tom lui jeta un regard en coin sans prendre la peine de répondre. Elle se renfrogna un peu mais décida de la suivre sans poser plus de questions. Tom paraissait très résolu dans le lien et rien ne lui semblait menaçant. Alors, encore une fois, elle se laissa guidée par le jeune homme, confiante.

Il l'entraina jusqu'au lac et ils en firent le tour jusqu'à la berge qui jouxtait la forêt interdite. Ce n'était guère rassurant comme endroit quand on pensait à quelles créatures abritait cette forêt, mais au moins, ils étaient sûrs d'être tranquilles. On ne viendrait pas les déranger ici.

Tom se tourna vers Eliane. Elle s'était installée sur une souche, dos à la forêt et regardait le lac. Il était certain qu'elle n'aurait jamais fait une chose pareille une semaine auparavant. Elle aurait fait en sorte de pouvoir garder un œil sur ce qui pouvait surgir des bois. Mais à présent, elle ne s'en souciait pas, elle semblait sereine et profitait seulement du paysage.

Le jeune homme allait et venait depuis une minute, l'air soudain beaucoup moins sûr de lui et en pleine réflexion. Le lien renvoyait à Eliane confusion et incertitude, ce qui était pour le moins inhabituel chez Tom.  
« -Hé, Tom ? » Elle l'avait saisi par le bras pour qu'il arrête de bouger, l'herbe commençait déjà à se tasser sous ses pas répétés. « Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?  
-Rien, je ne sais pas. » Il y eut un blanc. « Enfin si, mais je ne sais pas comment aborder le sujet. Je n'ai jamais fait ça, du coup je suis un peu perdu. »

Tom se blâma rien qu'en entendant ses paroles. Pourquoi cela était-il toujours cent fois plus compliqué avec elle. Ne pouvait-il pas lui parler comme à toutes les autres ? Non, il était juste maudit et se retrouvait à agir avec Eliane comme le dernier des imbéciles parfois.

« -Jamais fait quoi ?  
-Discuter avec une fille, sans savoir d'avance ce qu'elle va me dire. »

Il se sentait définitivement comme le pire idiot qui soit, il fallait qu'il se reprenne. Ce n'était pourtant pas compliqué de glisser un « ça va en ce moment ? », « quelque chose s'est passé récemment ? » ou n'importe quelle autre banalité du même genre. Non il fallait qu'il perde ses moyens et se retrouve à dire n'importe quoi.

«-Tu veux discuter avec moi ? A quel propos ? »

La jeune femme n'avait pas l'air de se rendre compte du ridicule de la situation alors il se reprit. Il inspira profondément l'air humide qui venait du lac, légèrement tiède du soleil qui avait brillé toute la journée.

« -Je te trouve différente depuis quelques temps. Je voulais savoir si ça allait, ce qui a provoqué ça… ? »

Eliane fronça des sourcils. Il la trouvait changée… ? Il ne s'était pourtant rien passé de particulier ces derniers jours. Ca avait été plutôt tranquille et tout allait pour le mieux. Puis elle ne voyait pas en quoi elle avait changé, elle était toujours Eliane Von-Dort, la seule et l'unique.

« -Heu, je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles à vrai dire ? Je me sens comme d'habitude, même plutôt très bien. J'ai l'air d'aller mal ?  
-Non.  
Où est le problème alors ?  
-Il n'y en a pas. »

Tom fit la moue, il ne pouvait décemment pas lui reprocher d'aller mieux qu'avant… Et il n'avait pas eu l'impression qu'elle ait essayé de lui cacher quoi que ce soit durant leur conversation. Le lien avait exprimé sa surprise et sa sérénité avec force et clarté. Il ferma les yeux en passant une main si son visage et plongea en lui. Il se souvenait bien de ce sentiment qui l'avait pris à plusieurs reprises au cours de l'année, lorsqu'il voyait Eliane rire, sourire ou être simplement entre ses bras. Cela faisait un écho en lui, comme une évidence, comme si c'était ainsi que les choses devaient être. Il sentit à nouveau cette résonnance face au lien apaisé. Peut-être bien qu'il avait tort de s'en faire pour si peu… Ne pouvait-il seulement profiter de son amour et sa sérénité.

« -Bien. Dans ce cas nous avons deux heures rien qu'à nous avant le repas et personne ne peut nous voir d'ici.  
-Pour… ? » Elle n'était pas sûre de ce que voulait dire le jeune homme par là. Elle avait bien une idée en tête mais elle ne savait pas cela lui faisait peur ou envie. Ils étaient ensembles depuis plusieurs semaine et il n'avaient fait que s'embrasser très épisodiquement. Leurs seuls tête à tête n'avaient été que pour s'entrainer, elle avait depuis perdu espoir de voir une intimité s'installer entre eux.

Encore une fois, le jeune homme ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de s'allonger dans l'herbe, entrainant avec lui la brunette au sol et la réceptionnant entre ses bras, il l'embrassa passionnément.  
« -Pour profiter. »

OoOo

Bien qu'elle n'en sache rien, le sort d'amnésie avait libéré la jeune femme de la dualité constante qui existait en elle, depuis son voyage dans le temps, entre Hermione et Eliane. La disparition d'Hermione laissait pleinement la place à Eliane. Et cette unité retrouvée lui permis de se centrer enfin correctement lors des entrainements. Si bien qu'au bout de deux semaines seulement elle avait réussi à se transformer complètement. Découvrant avec délice les capacités physiques de son animal totem. La puissance dans ses pattes lors d'un saut, l'acuité extraordinaire de ses sens qui rendait sa perception des choses tellement différente, l'endurance de ce corps animal. Mais aussi l'instinct de survie et de chasse du loup qu'elle devait contrôler, toute la sauvagerie de cet esprit qu'il lui fallait maîtriser.

Tom de son côté avait commencé à travailler la légilimencie et l'occlumencie avec elle. Il avait masqué au maximum à quel point l'idée d'avoir accès à son esprit lui plaisait, il se doutait que la jeune femme avait dû le percevoir mais il avait fait passer sur le compte de leur plans. Le plaisir d'avancer enfin dans leur mission de manière plus active que ces dernières semaines.

Pourtant, ce qu'il avait vu des souvenirs d'Eliane l'avait déçu. Les peurs, qui l'avaient suivie tout au long de l'année, lui paraissait complètement injustifiée. Il n'y avait pas de secret à révéler, pas d'explication pour tous ses mystères et la plupart de ses souvenirs étaient flous à cause du choc que lui avait causé la mort de ses amis.

Le travail n'avait pas était inutile, il se sentait progresser de jour en jour et Eliane peinait de plus en plus à percer ses défenses. Elle avait malgré tout ses efforts eut accès à son enfance à l'orphelinat, à la dureté de ses premiers pas à Poudlard. La solitude dans laquelle il avait grandi, d'abord rejeté pour ses bizarreries magiques, puis rejeté parce qu'on considérait qu'il ne méritait pas d'être ici en venant du monde moldu. La dureté de la vie, la pauvreté. La faim et le froid en hiver quand le charbon venait à manquer. Toute une myriade de souvenirs était remontée chaque fois qu'elle perçait ses défenses, il savait qu'elle cherchait ce qui l'avait rendu si froid. Mais il n'y avait rien à trouver, il avait toujours était ainsi à ce qu'il lui semblait et il l'avait sentie désolée et triste. Pour autant elle ne l'avait pas pris en pitié et elle avait recommencé chaque fois, le poussant à se dépasser de plus en plus pour l'extraire de sa tête, pour lui bloquer l'accès. Ils s'étaient entrainés jusqu'à l'épuisement et plus encore.

Mais il avait beau connaitre toutes les émotions d'Eliane et maintenant une partie de sa mémoire, il lui semblait que cette fille resterait à jamais un mystère pour lui.

Et c'était aussi frustrant qu'attirant.

OoOo

C'était un mardi comme les autres et Eliane mangeait un bol de porridge tout en lisant la gazette du sorcier, lorsqu'un brouhaha, inhabituel à cette heure matinale, envahit la grande salle. Elle leva les yeux et chercha la source de ce trouble. Incontrôlable, un immense sourire prit possession de ses lèvres tandis qu'un soupir de soulagement s'en échappait.  
« -Charlus. »  
Le jeune homme ne l'avait pas encore vue, mais elle n'en prit pas ombrage. Tous les Gryffondors présents lui avaient sauté dessus. Il avait l'air de ne pas savoir quoi faire.

Elle s'amusa de le voir ainsi assailli de toute part et savoura son plaisir de le voir à nouveau sur ses jambes. Il y avait quelque chose dans Charlus qui lui rappelait Harry. Elle avait beau n'avoir presque aucun souvenir de sa jeunesse, elle connaissait parfaitement le visage d'Harry et il y avait une ressemblance frappante entre eux, bien qu'ils soient très différents physiquement. Elle se disait qu'elle ne se serait peut-être pas autant attachée au Gryffondor s'il ne lui avait pas rappelé son ami, mais ça n'avait pas grande importance dans le fond. Elle avait beau n'avoir que des bribes de souvenir, elle gardait une trace précise de l'amour fraternel qu'elle avait ressenti pour lui et son déchirement lorsqu'il était mort. Elle pleurait peut-être des inconnus mais elle les aimait sincèrement. Et Charlus la rattachait à ces souvenirs, à ce passé si épars et puis elle ne pouvait nier qu'il la faisait rire.

Elle regarda Henri essayer de réduire le flot des élèves en prétextant Charlus encore fatigué mais ça ne marchait que bien peu. Le Préfet en Chef croulant sous le poids des questions fini par lever les yeux à la recherche d'une porte de sortie. C'est alors qu'il croisa le sourire à la fois heureux et moqueur d'Eliane. En moins d'une seconde, il fendait la foule pour s'installer à la table des vert et argent. D'un regard polaire, Eliane défia quiconque de s'approcher et à sa maison, de faire la moindre remarque.

« -Salut beau blond. » Son visage s'était fait si chaleureux d'un seul coup que le Gryffondor en sursauta. Il se reprit rapidement et lui décrocha son sourire habituel.  
« -Salut ma belle. » Au moins, se dit-elle, il n'avait pas perdu sa répartie.  
« -C'est bon de t'avoir à nouveau parmi nous… Comment ça va ?  
-Je viens de perdre six semaines de ma vie. J'ai l'impression d'avoir fait un bond dans le temps. C'est étrange. Et tout le monde me baratine avec les ASPIC et me demande ce que je vais faire… Comme si je le savais !  
-Bah, si y a que ça, je t'aiderai. »

Eliane fronça les sourcils. Elle n'était pas censée pouvoir dire ce genre de chose en toute confiance quand elle avait deux classes de moins. Pourtant des flashes de leçon lui revenaient en mémoire, d'un niveau bien supérieur à ce qu'elle voyait en cours actuellement. Elle maudit sa mémoire défaillante mais se dit, qu'après tout, si elle l'avait aidé en potion et qu'elle avait autant de facilité en classe, elle pourrait surement l'aider pour rattraper son retard.

Charlus rit un bon coup face à l'audace de son amie mais ne put pas refuser l'offre. Ses cours de potions avaient tellement bien marché, que ce ne serait pas de trop d'avoir son aide pour rattraper le retard qu'il avait pris. Tout en se renseignant à propos des derniers potins auprès de la jeune femme, il se servit une pleine assiette en guise de petit-déjeuner, sans se soucier des Serpentards qui arrivaient petit à petit et le regardaient d'un œil noir. Tous savaient pour son amitié avec la princesse de leur maison et ils n'osaient pas s'opposer à elle en contestant ouvertement la présence du rouge et or à leur table.

Il se tendit un peu quand Tom arriva dans la grande salle et il remarqua qu'Eliane s'était instinctivement redressée dès le premier pas du brun dans la pièce, comme si, avant même de le voir, elle avait su qu'il était là. Tom vint s'asseoir juste à côté de la jeune femme et envoya un bref salut au Gryffondor, l'air totalement indifférent à sa présence.

Eliane racontait tranquillement les évènements que son ami avait raté ces derniers temps, le tournoi de duel, les couples fait et défait, les punitions de certains, les grandes nouvelles que leur avait apportées le journal… Bref, six semaines d'informations plus ou moins utiles. Elle se sentie troublée quand Tom passa la porte de la grande salle. Ils s'étaient énormément rapprochés ces derniers temps, entre leurs escapades dans le parc, devenues régulières, et leurs entrainements. Désormais elle le sentait avec une clarté incroyable dans le lien dès qu'ils se trouvaient dans la même pièce. Elle sentit la légère pique de jalousie qu'il ressenti en les voyant elle et Charlus attablés ensemble, sa colère mais aussi sa résignation. Elle attendit qu'il s'asseye près d'elle pour poser discrètement sa main sur sa cuisse et lui envoyer tout son amour. Tom n'avait rien à craindre du Gryffondor et elle voulait qu'il le sache.

Tom reçu toute l'affection d'Eliane comme une puissante vague de chaleur traversant toutes ses veines. Il salua rapidement Charlus sans rien ajouter et mangea, en savourant ce que lui offrait la jeune femme. Elle essayait de lui faire comprendre que son amitié avec le Gryffondor ne viendrait jamais entraver leur relation et c'était peut-être vrai, après tout. Elle était bien amie avec d'autres, sans que cela ne le choque et il avait vu en elle tout ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux deux et les émotions de la jeune femme étaient claires à ce sujet. Il l'écouta achever de raconter au blond les derniers évènements de l'école tandis que celui-ci buvait les paroles de son amie. Peut-être qu'il pourrait s'y faire à la longue. Après tout, avoir un Potter pour allié n'était pas une mauvaise chose.

Il avait bien compris depuis le temps qu'Eliane était contre son plan d'éradication des moldus, même pour faire plaisir aux vieilles familles de sangs purs. Il avait beau ne pas comprendre ce qu'il y avait de mal à tuer cette sous race, il ne souhaitait pas risquer de perdre Eliane. Elle lui avait offert une puissance incroyable et Grindelwald comme tremplin à sa montée au pouvoir. Il pouvait bien lui laisser Charlus et les moldus, s'il n'y avait que ça…

* * *

So? (Moi j'en suis pas du tout satisfaite mais j'arrive pas à faire mieux)


	53. 52  Amour

Salut tout le monde!

J'espère que vous allez bien en ce premier jour d'Août, que la vie est belle et que les vacances sont bonnes (ou le taf pas trop dur)

Je m'en viens avec un nouveau chapitre, un peu court, qui je l'espère saura vous plaire. Il n'est pas corrigé parce que ma bétà est en vacances et que je m'y suis prise trop tard pour le faire corriger par quelqu'un d'autre (amis, famille, n'importe) Mais je l'ai relu aussi attentivement que possible (bon pour ceux qui me connaissent, ils savent que ça veut dire de façon peu attentive vu mes soucis de concentration face à l'effort^^) donc j'espère que ce ne sera pas trop affreux/incompréhensible/horrible, tout ça tout ça.

Aller aller, je me fends d'une RàR tout à fait incomplète car ne concernant que le chapitre 52, désolée pour toutes vos questions des chapitres précédents, reposez-les moi, j'essairai d'y répondre si ça ne vient pas spoiler la suite :/  
En tout cas, cela n'empêche pas que je vous remercie tout de même du fond du coeur pour vos commentaires adorables, et merci aussi à toutes les personne qui m'ont ajoutée en favori (histoire et même auteur de fois) qui suivent mes updates et qui me lise silencieusement. J'ai vu qu'on avait dépassé les 400 review aujourd'hui, c'est une belle récompense, merci merci à vous.  
**DArk 16EtEnIty z8**, ça me fait plaisir de le savoir et je suis désolée de t'annoncer que t'es mal barrée pour avoir des chapitres plus long, désolée. je suis partie sur ce format court depuis le début et j'arrive pas à m'en défaire.  
**mariie**, merci d'être toujours au rendez vous! Et je suis ravie de savoir que l'histoire te plait toujours. Bonne continuation, bisous.  
**Roman 2005**, :) contente de savoir que cette fin de chapitre t'a plu (j'espère que celle qui arrive ne te paraitra pas trop too much :S)  
**Mane-Jei**, Héhé :) Je continue, je continue.  
**Guest P.**, la fin est pour bientôt comme vous (toi et les autres) allez pouvoir le sentir dans ce chapitre je pense. Je vais tâcher de ne pas bâcler la fin mais on s'en rapproche innexorablement et je ne pense pas dépasser les 60 chapitres. Je suis sur un autre projet d'écriture qui m'appelle à grand cri mais auquel je n'accorde pas toute l'attention que je voudrais pour finir cette fic dans les temps et convenablement. Je n'ai pas changé la fin initiale en fonction de ce projet, j'avais déjà prévu d'accélérer un peu le rythme sur la fin, j'espère que ça te plaira quand même. Jesuis contente que l'abandon des souvenir d'Hermione t'ait plu! Bonne lecture :)  
**Guest again**, Merci pour ta review, oui elle sera simplement différente, ça me plait bien comme idée ;)  
**Samara-XD-666**, haha, j'ai pas ôté l'intrigue, je l'ai un peu complexifiée ;) Mais je suis contente que ça te plaise quand même malgré mes péripéties qui te déplaisent! Et pour le précision, une pensine, à mon sens (ptet que je me goure) ne supprime pas le souvenir, il l'atténue juste de manière à le vider de la charge émotionnelle qui l'accompagne et le rend présent à l'esprit en constance. Mais au début de la fic je me sert de la pensine pour qu'Hermione y dépose le souvenir de la mort de ses amis, mais ça lui revient pourtant plus tard. Ce serait bizarre de pouvoir supprimer si facilement sa mémoire, je vois vraiment ça comme un truc qui apaise le souvenir mais ne l'efface pas. Il fallait que quand Tom fouille sa mémoire, il n'ait accès à rien.  
**Guest en chocolat**, merci pour ta review qui est très plaisante à lire ma foi, j'espère que la suite te plaira autant que ce chapitre alors! :D J'ai prévu entre 55 et 60 chapitres pour mon histoire, donc on n'est plus très loin de la fin. Je n'ai pas de plan totalement défini puisque chaque fois que je fais un plan, en écrivant, une nouvelle péripétie me vient mais je ne pense pas dépasser les 60 vu mon plan global. C'est ce qui est écrit dans mon profil depuis quelques mois et je pense m'y tenir, ça colle avec ce que j'ai en tête.  
**afsan**, merci beaucoup pour le compliment! Et voici donc la suite (en général je poste au rythme d'un chapitre toutes les 2 semaines (le mardi ou le mercredi))  
**Sahyadu2b**, contente de savoir que ça t'as plu, merci pour la review! :)  
**claudia**, merci :)  
**Lavouille**, ouiii Charlus est de retour, hum bon. Je laisse ce chapitre répondre à tes inquiétudes, les infirmant ou les confirmant, je te laisse voir. J'adore voir que tu doutes encore :) Sur ce, je te laisse lire en paix, amuses-toi bien! Bisous bisous.

Je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne lecture! Et à bientôt! Bisouuuus

**Màj : chapitre corrigé, merci Malice Asphodeli :)**

* * *

OoOo – 52 – Amour oOoO

L'année s'était terminée tranquillement, le temps s'écoulant au rythme des entraînements avec Tom, des leçons de rattrapage avec Charlus, des soirées entre amis et des cours plus ou moins ennuyeux. Eliane se sentait bien, non, elle se sentait même plus que bien. Elle avait même souvent l'impression que sa vie ne pourrait jamais être plus parfaite.

Elle et Tom s'étaient installés dans leur appartement depuis deux semaines, deux semaines absolument géniales. Tom était un amant incroyable, le lien leur permettait d'être totalement en phase, faisant de ces instants, des moments de complicité et de plaisir incroyables. Il la faisait rire souvent et à chaque éclat joyeux, à chaque sourire, elle le sentait soudainement serein et en paix dans le lien, une sensation inestimable à ses yeux. Pour autant elle ne sentait toujours aucun amour en lui, mais elle le voyait changer de jour en jour dans le lien et cela suffisait. La plupart du temps.

Ils avaient appris à désamorcer leurs conflits chaque fois qu'ils se présentaient, lorsqu'ils sentaient la colère monter en l'un d'eux. Ils essayaient de calmer le jeu aussitôt, sachant parfaitement jusqu'où pouvaient les mener leurs disputes. Ils étaient tous les deux passés trop de fois trop près de la mort cette année pour vouloir s'y essayer à nouveau dans l'intimité.

Et parfois c'était un peu usant de n'avoir aucun secret pour l'autre. Eliane culpabilisait chaque fois que Tom était réveillé par son chagrin lorsqu'elle rêvait d'Harry, Ron et Ginny. Ce rêve ne la quittait pas et agissait comme une piqûre de rappel constante à propos de ce passé perdu. Elle avait l'impression qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle échoue, bien qu'elle ne sache pas trop de quoi il s'agissait, elle sentait qu'elle devait à ses amis de ne pas échouer. Elle se sentait également mal lorsqu'il lui demandait ce qui la rendait si joyeuse alors qu'elle se remémorait seulement une blague de Charlus. Ce n'était pas vraiment important, cela ne prêtait pas vraiment à conséquence, mais des fois l'absence de solitude lui pesait. Alors ils essayaient de respecter l'intimité de l'autre en ne parlant pas de manière systématique de leurs ressentis mutuels. Seulement quand la curiosité devenait trop forte au point d'en être gênante.

Mais hormis ces petits défauts, la majorité du temps se déroulait comme dans un rêve.

OoOo

Eliane avait demandé à passer ses ASPIC par correspondance lorsqu'elle avait constaté que les cours de Charlus ne présentaient aucune difficulté pour elle. Il lui avait paru inutile de s'attarder sur les cours des années inférieures si elle était tout à fait capable de suivre le rythme des septièmes années. Il lui avait été répondu qu'elle s'y prenait trop tard mais elle avait tant insisté, elle avait même supplié Dippet de faire pression sur le conseil d'administration pour elle, qu'elle avait été autorisée à passer l'écrit à Poudlard avec les septièmes années, en parallèle de ses propres examens. Elle passerait les épreuves orales et pratiques l'année suivante si ses écrits étaient satisfaisants. Ils attendaient donc les résultats de leurs BUSE et de ses ASPIC.

Après les examens, confiante de ses réponses, elle avait contacté Dippet pour lui demander s'il pouvait lui offrir un poste d'assistante, ou similaire, pour l'année à venir. Si elle obtenait ses ASPIC évidemment, mais comme cela ne lui faisait aucun doute, il était hors de question pour elle de s'ennuyer en classe plus longtemps.

Elle avait proposé à Tom de faire pareil, ils pourraient ainsi finir l'école avec un an d'avance, mais il avait refusé. Elle n'avait pas compris la raison de ce refus, mais à force de le questionner, il avait fini par craquer et lui avouer qu'il n'aurait pas réussi à répondre aux questions comme elle l'avait fait. Il était certes plus puissant et disposait d'une facilité étonnante à pratiquer la magie, mais elle, en revanche, disposait de connaissances théoriques qu'il n'avait pas. Il n'était pas allé si loin dans l'étude du programme scolaire, trop occupé avec la magie noire et la magie de l'esprit.

Elle lui avait proposé de l'aider à rattraper son retard sur elle, mais il avait préféré se concentrer sur leur plan initial et avait finalement clos le débat en faisant remarquer que ce serait plus discret si elle était la seule à sauter une classe. La chose n'était arrivée que deux fois dans toute l'histoire de Poudlard et il valait mieux que Grindelwald ne sache pas à quoi s'attendre le jour où ils se feraient face.

OoOo

La machine était lancée. Ils s'étaient arrangés pour se faire inviter dans un maximum de soirées mondaines sorcières pour se faire connaître, cela n'avait pas été trop difficile finalement. Nombreux étaient ceux voulant rencontrer l'élève qui avait passée ses ASPIC avec deux ans d'avance ou le vainqueur du Tournoi de Duel qui avait eu lieu cette année à Poudlard. D'ailleurs les journalistes avaient été beaucoup à essayer d'écrire des articles sur eux, mais Eliane avait été surprise de voir Dumbledore s'y opposer fermement et faire pression pour que cela n'arrive pas.

Depuis quelques semaines, il s'était beaucoup plus impliqué dans sa vie et il lui avait rappelé que son père l'avait envoyée ici pour y être en sécurité de la créature maléfique qui avait tué sa famille. Elle s'était sentie mal d'avoir oublié cela, mais sa mémoire était un tel fouillis qu'elle n'en avait ressenti qu'une culpabilité mesurée. Aussi horrible qu'avait été la mort de ses amis et aussi étrange que ça puisse paraître, elle ne se sentait pas en danger à l'heure actuelle. Dumbledore n'avait pas été doux avec elle pour lui faire remarquer qu'elle avait déjà suffisamment attiré l'attention depuis qu'elle était là, mais d'un autre côté, il lui avait obtenu une émancipation auprès du Ministère. Si bien qu'elle pouvait dorénavant gérer sa vie comme si elle était déjà majeure, lui épargnant d'avoir à soudoyer son propriétaire plus longtemps ou d'avoir à supporter les remontrances de son tuteur sans broncher. Elle s'était un peu inquiétée de la réaction qu'aurait Tom fasse à l'implication d'Albus dans sa vie, le jeune homme ne l'aimait pas trop. Ils avaient tous les deux prévu de doubler leur professeur dans la course au pouvoir et elle s'inquiétait que Dumbledore n'agisse ainsi envers elle dans l'unique but de se rapprocher d'eux. Soit pour découvrir leurs plans, soit pour profiter de leur propre avancement. Ils restaient attentifs.

Pour l'heure, tout en restant vigilants, ils s'étaient concentrés sur les alliances à créer. Séduisant ou impressionnant les gens à tour de rôle. Tom avait pratiqué la légilimencie sur tous les élèves qui avaient eu le malheur de le croiser dans les couloirs de l'école, avant les vacances. Leurs barrières ne valant rien la plupart du temps, certains secrets de famille lui avaient ainsi été révélés. Cela allait des enfants illégitimes, au commerce illégal d'objets de magie noire, d'attaques sur les moldus aux détournements de fonds divers et variés.

Les étudiants les plus âgés commençaient à connaître les affaires familiales sans les protections nécessaires pour garder cela secret. D'un autre côté, Poudlard était tellement synonyme de sécurité pour la majorité du monde sorcier qu'ils ne pouvaient se douter un seul instant que leurs enfants pouvaient être ainsi en danger.

Les familles qui ne pouvaient pas être menacés étaient amadouées par le charme que leur faisait Eliane et par l'appui de leurs pairs.

Depuis qu'Eliane s'était découvert des connaissances incroyables en boucliers et en magie du sang, leur appartement était devenu une véritable forteresse. Elle avait apposé tout un panel de protections, si bien qu'elle pensait leur lieu de vie inatteignable. C'était la moindre des précautions lorsqu'on menaçait à demi mots les grands chefs de familles. Ils n'étaient pas à l'abri de représailles musclées. Ils ne sortaient jamais seuls et s'étaient procurés glace à l'ennemi et scrutoscope, on n'était jamais trop prudent. Vigilance constante, c'était devenu leur crédo et Eliane y trouvait un écho étrangement familier.

La jeune femme n'aimait pas cette vie mondaine. Elle se fatiguait parfois de devoir sans cesse porter un masque, de ne pas pouvoir confier à ses amis leurs plans. Elle avait l'impression de trahir leur confiance à ainsi œuvrer dans le secret. De trahir leur amour. Quelle amitié était-ce là, si elle ne pouvait être totalement elle-même en leur compagnie? Où était l'amour quand il était ainsi limité par la peur de voir leur plan échouer en en disant trop.

Le mensonge n'avait pas sa place dans une relation d'amour ou d'amitié franche. Elle se sentait triste d'être obligée de cacher à ses amies qui elle était vraiment, qui elle aspirait vraiment à être. Son ambition n'avait pas décrue avec le temps et elle rêvait du jour où elle et Tom domineraient le monde sorcier. Ils étaient les deux sorciers les plus puissants et les plus intelligents de leur génération, ils méritaient cette place. Le chemin serait semé d'embûches, beaucoup auraient la prétention de se croire meilleurs, on essaierait probablement de les diviser, de les opposer. Mais le lien les unissait en une seule puissance, ils seraient indestructibles et ils élimineraient tous ceux qui se dresseraient sur leur route. Pour autant, ils sauraient rester dignes, ils sauraient rester honorables, ils sauraient rester ouverts et à l'écoute.

Tom était la tête et la force de frappe, là où elle était l'oreille et le cœur. A eux deux, ils avaient une réflexion et une vision des choses bien meilleure et plus efficace que celle de n'importe quel sorcier. Elle avait confiance en cet avenir. Ils seraient maîtres du monde. Tom la poussait vers le haut, là où sa douceur et sa gentillesse l'auraient empêchée d'avancer. Elle, par son amour, gardait Tom loin de la folie de l'ivresse du pouvoir.

Eliane n'avait aucune envie de nuire, là où Tom aurait été prêt à tout. Le lien unissait leur deux volontés dans un entre deux parfait. L'ambition sans la haine. L'amour sans l'impuissance.

OoOo

« -Tom?

-Mmh? »

Elle était allongée sur le torse du jeune homme, jouant distraitement avec la fine ligne de poils bruns qui partait du nombril de Tom pour se perdre sous le drap fin qui couvrait leur deux corps enlacés.

« -Ne pourrait-on pas enseigner l'occlumencie à Anita et Druella pour que je puisse leur parler de ce qu'on fait? Elles ne nous trahiront pas. »

Elle le sentit se tendre sous elle et son cœur, qu'elle entendait battre puissamment contre son oreille, s'était légèrement accéléré. Il prit une longue et profonde inspiration qui la souleva légèrement, la pointe d'exaspération qu'il avait ressentie se dissipa rapidement et il parla calmement.

« -Je suis désolé Eliane, mais ce n'est pas possible. Elles vont se marier, et le lien magique engendré par le mariage sorcier fragilisera énormément leur aptitude à contrer une attaque mentale de la part de leur époux. Or je n'ai aucune confiance en Cygnus Black et je ne doute pas un instant de l'ambition de sa famille. Et je ne te parle même pas d'Abraxas. Par ailleurs, Anita est très amoureuse de Malefoy, tu penses vraiment votre amitié au dessus de cela? Tu te sens triste de ne pouvoir dire la vérité à tes amies mais tu la laisserais mentir pour toi à l'homme qu'elle aime ? »

Eliane secoua tristement la tête.

« -Ne révèle rien sur toi que tu ne sois prête à voir répété, transformé, travesti par d'autres. C'est un fait, les secrets n'existent pas vraiment dans ce monde. Regarde-nous, notre seule manière de nous faire des alliés est de percer à jour leurs mensonges. Lorsque tu comprendras qu'on ne sera jamais que tous les deux dans cette histoire, parce que je suis le seul en qui tu puisses avoir totalement confiance, alors tu seras prête à dominer le monde vraiment. »

La jeune femme enfouit sa tête contre la poitrine de Tom tout en se cachant sous le drap. Elle trouvait cela injuste mais elle ne pouvait lui donner tort. Ils vivaient dans un monde tordu et passaient par les chemins de traverse pour accéder au pouvoir. Les grands prophètes, adeptes de la vérité absolue et proclamant la voie de l'Amour véritable, n'étaient jamais devenus maître du monde. Ils s'étaient fait remarquer, s'étaient même parfois fait adorer... Mais au final, ils s'étaient retrouvés crucifiés ou sur un bûcher parce que leur message paraissait trop beau pour être vrai et que des hommes sans scrupules avaient jalousé leur popularité et leurs voies pour parvenir au pouvoir s'avéraient plus efficaces.

Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de finir en martyr à accueillir la mort avec le sourire, mais elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de devenir un monstre sans cœur, manipulatrice, calculatrice et froide. Alors elle mènerait leur entreprise au nom de l'amour et ferait son possible pour être vraie et juste, autant que faire se peut. Mais il fallait maintenant qu'elle se fasse à l'idée que ce ne serait pas suffisant pour entretenir des amitiés véritables. Il s'agissait là, d'un chemin bien solitaire, enfin, pas tout à fait, comme le disait Tom, ils seraient deux et c'était déjà bien plus que ce qu'elle aurait pu espérer si le lien n'avait pas existé.

« -Je t'aime. »

Sa voix, légèrement rauque d'émotion, se perdit dans le silence qui régnait dans la pièce. Tom ne répondit pas. Il ne répondait jamais, il n'y avait rien à dire.

Elle se tourna sur le côté en proie à une vague de mélancolie, comme si une part d'elle essayait de protester contre cette acceptation, sans parvenir à se faire entendre. Tom ne fit pas de remarque et se contenta de suivre son mouvement pour se coller contre son dos. Il ignora délibérément le frisson de désir que provoqua en lui le fait de toucher ainsi la peau nue d'Eliane. Il baisa son épaule doucement tout en passant un bras autour de sa taille pour la serrer contre lui.

Elle ferma les yeux, partagée entre l'envie de pleurer de savoir son amour à jamais à sens unique et celle de s'adonner à l'étreinte en toute confiance de par la certitude qu'il serait toujours là. Elle ferma alors les yeux et se plongea totalement dans le lien. C'était ce qu'elle faisait quand elle se sentait assaillie par les doutes, la peur et la tristesse. Le lien était devenu son refuge.

Dans le fond, n'était-ce pas mieux qu'un mot d'amour sans sens. Ce lien était la promesse d'une éternité partagée, d'une vie comblée et aucun « je t'aime » susurré ou crié, ne valait cette connaissance. Et puis, Tom n'était pas comme les autres, il ne pensait pas comme eux, n'agissait pas comme eux... Alors peut-être était-il seulement entrain de l'aimer différemment, à sa manière. Elle se mit alors à sourire, réconfortée par cette idée et se détendit entre ses bras, recalant son corps contre le sien pour mieux s'emboîter et savourer la chaleur de sa peau contre la sienne. Quatre coups retentirent au clocher d'une église non loin et elle s'endormit sereine.

OoOo

Tom soupira de soulagement lorsqu'il sentit qu'elle s'apaisait complètement dans le lien et que sa respiration s'était faite plus lente et profonde. Il était incapable de répondre à son amour, cela lui était tout bonnement inaccessible et c'était souvent la plus grande source de tension entre eux. Il paraissait ne pas pouvoir comprendre ce sentiment ou le vivre pour autant, cela ne l'empêchait pas de sentir que sans elle, il n'en serait pas là. Ses plans auraient été dirigés vers le même but, mais en usant de moyens différents. Et c'était ces moyens qu'il redoutait maintenant.

Depuis qu'il la connaissait et la fréquentait, il s'était mis à faire des cauchemars. Rien de régulier ou de récurent, mais certaines nuits il se voyait le teint blafard, cireux, les yeux rouges et le visage complètement déformé par la magie noire, l'esprit fou. Incapable de savourer sa victoire, il se voyait devenir toujours plus sombre et maléfique, à n'avoir de cesse d'avoir plus. Des images brutales et sanglantes de massacres défilaient sous ses yeux, faites d'éclairs de magie noire, de gerbes de sang et de cris d'agonie… Jusqu'à ce que le monde lui apparaisse soumis en un tas immense de cadavres en décomposition. A perte de vue s'étendait une terre gelée par la magie des détraqueurs, seuls survivants de la guerre, errant dans les plaines vides de toute âme. Et lui riait, seul, sur un trône fait de crânes d'enfants. Son rire hystérique et sans fin résonnait dans ce paysage dévasté.

A chaque fois il s'éveillait glacé d'effroi et nauséeux, Eliane n'avait encore jamais été réveillée dans ces moments là et il s'en félicitait. Mais la première fois qu'il en avait rêvé en sa présence, seulement quelques jours plus tôt, il avait observé son visage apaisé, éclairé par la lune et il avait acquis une certitude. Eliane était son garde-fou, sa lumière, son phare dans la nuit obscure et froide de l'ambition et de la soif de pouvoir. Il savait que grâce à elle, avec elle, il saurait rester lui-même dans cette montée au pouvoir et se satisfaire de ses victoires.

Sans elle, il n'était plus rien, il en était persuadé.

Tom passa une main délicate dans les cheveux de sa belle, nicha son nez dans le cou de la jeune femme pour inspirer une pleine bouffée de son odeur et laissa s'échapper de ses lèvres un « merci » dans un soupir satisfait avant de fermer à son tour ses yeux et de s'endormir.

* * *

Pas trop too much?^^


	54. 53  Un petit imprévu

Coucou tout le monde!

Non non je ne vous ai pas oubliés, j'ai quoi deux semaines et demi de retard sur le planning boaaarfeuuuh... Désolée. Beaucoup boulot et paradoxalement beaucoup de sorties dans le même temps, des gens qui viennent et des week-end away. Le combo parfait pour que je ne trouve pas le temps de me poser pour écrire.

Je pense que ce chapitre va en surprendre la majorité, mais j'avais plus ou moins prévu cela sur mon plan de base et j'espère que ça vous ira (comment vous devez trop flipper là de ce que je peux avoir bien fait là en fait^^) et que la suite de l'aventure vous plaira et tout et tout

Comme d'hab un très grand merci à tous mes lecteurs, et les favoriteurs (on s'en fout que ça existe pas comme mot) et les revieweurs (après tout celui-ci n'existe pas non plus) vous faites vivre cette histoire autant que moi, parce que sans vous j'aurais arrêté depuis un bail en fait :P Vivent vous quoi.  
**Roman 2005**, tant mieux :) merci! Bonne lecture à toi!  
**Mililys**, ben tu m'en vois ravie, j'espère qu'il en ira de même avec celui-ci!  
**Lavouille**, hahaha j'adore te voir te poser deux mille questions comme ça. J'ignore si ce chapitre en soulèvera beaucoup mais en tout cas, je pense qu'il répondra à certaines de tes interrogations! :)  
**DArk 16EtErnIty z8**, désolée pour le temps que ça a pris du coup! En plus quand je lisais ta review je pensais vraiment poster plus tôt mais y a des imprévus qui se sont enchaînés et j'ai pas pu. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi, ce que tu me dis me fait hyper plaisir à lire! :) Merci  
**Serleena**, merci à tpi pour être toujours au rendez-vous, pour ce qui est de leur entreprise, un bout de réponse dans ce chapitre. j'espère que ça te plaira! Bonne lecture :)  
**Indocile**, merci beaucoup pour ta review :)  
**mariie**, ahah ce serait trop facile si Tom disait "je t'aime" à Eliane comme ça alors qu'il n'a jamais ressenti une émotion approchante de toute sa vie. En tout as, je suis contente de savoir que la chapitre t'a plu et j'espère qu'il en ira de même avec le suivant ;) Merci!  
**Mane-jei,** ouais il semblerait que tu ne sois pas la seule à apprécier et je continue^^ Merci pour ta review même si normalement Tom et mignon c'est pas censé être associable j'avoue que je peux pas m'empêcher de le rendre attachant... J'espère que la suite te plaira :)  
**Margot19**, merci pour ta review et de me suivre donc. J'essaye effectivement de faire un truc construit et cohérent malgré le laps de temps qui s'est écoulé entre le premier chapitre et maintenant après plus de 50 chapitres, et ça me fait vraiment plaisir quand on prend le temps de me signaler que je m'en sors pas trop mal, alors vraiment merci :)  
**SolveigFC**, La réponse comme je t'avais dit ;) Hermione n'est pas plus puissante que Tom, quand elle arrive dans le passé, elle a déjà vécu une guerre et a 5ans de plus que Tom et beaaaucoup plus d'entrainement que lui. La puissance brute ne faisant pas tout dans un combat, ils sont d'un niveau égal. Et le lien fait qu'elle s'en sort parce qu'elle est prête à aller plus loin que Tom, parce qu'elle se fout de sa vie là où Tom craint la mort plus que toute chose (je l'explique peut-être pas assez bien dans l'histoire) mais c'est ce qui fait qu'elle gagne à chaque fois, parce qu'elle est prête à tout sacrifier pour ne pas que Tom devienne Voldemort.  
Pour ce qui est de sa mémoire, j'avoue que j'avais pas prévu ça à la base, mais c'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé d'entrainer Tom à la légilimencie sans qu'il sache tout du passé d'Hermione. Personne n'a aimé ça alors que j'ai été trop fan de l'idée dès qu'elle m'est venue^^ Je ferais un beau finish ;)  
Pour le reste 1) j'ai pas fait exprès, saleté d'inconscient. Pour Tom, je suis trop d'accord avec toi, quand il devient tout guimauve au bout de 2 semaines je trouve ça limite blasphématoire^^ C'est ce qui m'avait poussé à écrire cette fic, j'adorai le couple mais la majorité devenait mièvre au bout de dix chapitres et c'était trop pas crédible, alors j'ai essayer d'en écrire une à la hauteur de ce que j'aurais voulu lire (je sais pas si j'ai réussi, mais ça à l'air de plaire^^)  
J'ai des dizaines de fic commencées sur mon PC et jamais terminée, pour celle-ci, je l'aurais abandonnée si je n'avais pas commencé à la posté et que mon engagement auprès des lecteurs ne me poussait pas à la terminer. Mais j'avoue que jdois me foutre un sacré paquet de coups de pied au cul des fois quand je suis overbookée et que j'aurais dans ces cas là tendance à mettre la fic de côté. Mais c'est devenu un défi personel de la terminer sans la bâcler alors j'essaye de faire de mon mieux. J'ai un peu arrêté de lire ces derniers temps mais je serais ravie de jeter un oeil sur tes fanfics, et comme je vais oublier vite, hésite pas à m'envoyer un MP quand tu commenceras à poster ta fic pour que je la lise à ce moment là. Bon courage pour ta prépa!  
**Cassandre**, nan tu te gourais pas. J'ai rien contre les relances mais un salut, un j'espère que t'es pas morte ou tétraplégique, n'importe quoi qui adoucisse le "..." que je prends pour un "bon tu te grouilles" j'apprécie ;) Bonne lecture quand même.

Et toujours merci à Malice Asphodeli pour la béta-lecture! :)

Bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

OoOo – 53 – Un petit imprévu… oOoO

Eliane ferma le volet avec précaution. Elle ne dormait toujours pas et pourtant l'aurore ne tarderait pas à pointer à l'horizon. Une touffeur moite envahissait Londres depuis quelques semaines et malgré les sortilèges de rafraîchissement, il faisait trop chaud à son goût. Elle s'était levée quelques heures auparavant pour ne pas que son agitation et ses soupirs réveillent Tom. Depuis, elle s'était installée à la fenêtre en quête d'un peu d'air, laissant son regard se perdre sur les toits de la grande ville, éclairés par la lune. Tout était silencieux.

Il n'y avait pas que la chaleur qui l'empêchait de trouver le sommeil, elle s'inquiétait irrémédiablement. Elle et Tom avaient beau attendre ce jour depuis des années, maintenant qu'ils en étaient à l'aube, elle paniquait. Sa main se mit à trembler sur la clenche du volet, elle essaya de respirer profondément pour se calmer… Si elle continuait ainsi, elle allait réveiller Tom alors qu'il se devait d'être reposé.

Eliane fit quelques pas pour s'éloigner un peu plus de la porte de leur chambre, laissée grande ouverte pour capter le moindre courant d'air. C'était le défaut des barrières magiques qui entouraient leur appartement, elles ne laissaient, certes, entrer aucun intrus, mais pas seulement. L'effet filtre qu'elles avaient pour ne pas qu'on puisse lancer un objet dangereux dans leur maison empêchait aussi l'air de circuler correctement. Elle n'osait pas en diminuer l'efficacité un seul instant, de peur que leurs ennemis en profitent.

Elle traversa la pièce et s'assit dans un fauteuil à bascule qu'elle avait installé près de la grande fenêtre du salon. L'appartement était spacieux. La porte d'entrée débouchait sur une cuisine ouverte où ils avaient installé une petite table pour manger et séparer la pièce du salon tout en long, d'un côté, il y avait la cheminée et un grand canapé, de l'autre, la fenêtre et le siège à bascule d'Eliane. Deux portes ouvraient le mur du fond, une menait vers la bibliothèque – qui servait aussi de bureau – et l'autre vers un petit couloir. A gauche se trouvait la salle de bain, à droite la fenêtre où elle s'était installée plus tôt et en face, leur chambre. C'était spacieux et ils avaient pris le temps de décorer l'appartement à leur goût, dans un mélange de sobriété et de chaleur qui leur allait bien.

Elle s'enfonça dans le fauteuil et d'un appui, elle entama un mouvement de va et vient lent tout en chantonnant une berceuse. Elle ignorait d'où lui venait cette chanson, de son passé perdu sûrement, mais elle aimait se dire qu'il s'agissait là d'un souvenir de sa mère. Les quelques années où elle l'avait connue. Tant de question lui venaient en tête à son propos, elle aurait aimé la connaître, s'en souvenir, surtout maintenant. Elle sentit l'inquiétude refaire surface, secouant la tête, elle soupira et entama son chant une seconde fois. Elle posa une main sur son ventre très légèrement rebondi et ferma les yeux, de ses lèvres remuant doucement s'échappait un murmure apaisant.

« -Tu ne dors pas… » C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question.  
« -J'ai peur.  
-Je sais. » Elle l'entendit s'approcher mais ne bougea pas. Il reprit. « Mais nous somme prêts. Il n'y aura pas de meilleur moment.  
-Je ne veux pas te perdre.  
-Eliane… Nous n'avons pas traversé toutes ces années en restant unis pour que tu me perdes maintenant. »

Tom se pencha contre elle, interrompant la bascule, il enserra d'un bras ses épaules en s'installant sur l'accoudoir. Il posa son autre main sur le ventre de la jeune femme, entremêlant leurs doigts.  
« -Je ne mourrai jamais, tant que tu es avec moi, tant que nous sommes, nous sommes invincibles. D'accord ?  
-Oui, tu as raison. »

Eliane ferma à nouveau ses yeux mais, cette fois-ci, pour plonger en arrière. Elle revit leur combat incessant pour se faire une place dans le monde sorcier. Les dîners, les mondanités, les pressions, les amitiés. La façon dont elle avait dû faire don d'une part de sa fortune pour être acceptée au sein du conseil d'administration de l'école malgré son statut d'assistante. Comment Tom avait failli tuer son oncle quelques années auparavant lorsqu'ils avaient enfin pris la peine de retrouver sa famille. Il était devenu fou de rage face à la réalité de ce qu'avaient été ses parents. Une famille entière de dégénérés et un père moldu ensorcelé. Elle avait senti le danger et avait eu peur pour Tom. Il lui avait semblé sur le point de faire une grave erreur et elle avait dû nourrir le lien de tout son amour pour qu'il revienne à un semblant de raison.

Ils avaient ensuite beaucoup parlé, ses croyances sur la suprématie des sang-purs s'en étaient trouvées chamboulées. Il était plus puissant que tous les mages qu'il connaissait alors qu'il n'était qu'un sang mêlé ?! Où était la vérité ? Il avait essayé de se souvenir de ce qu'avait pensé son ancêtre à l'époque, lorsqu'il avait visité, le temps d'une soirée, les pensées de Salazar Serpentard. Il avait revu, pour l'homme, l'importance des alliances entre les familles, de la concentration des dons de magie. D'un sang-pur. Quelle place avait-il dans tout ça ? Les questions avaient été nombreuses, son trouble véritable et d'une patience d'ange, Eliane avait été là, ils y avaient répondu ensemble.

La balance était à faire entre l'union des puissances magiques de chaque famille et la consanguinité débilitante. Ils devaient garder un équilibre pour ne pas que le monde magique se referme sur lui et s'autodétruise. Pour autant, une trop grande dilution des pouvoirs entre anciennes familles et nouvelle branche de magie serait néfaste aux sorciers puisqu'ils y perdraient invariablement en puissance à la longue. Si les premiers nés regagnaient en force, le pouvoir finirait par se délayer au fil des mélanges. Leur mission était de sauvegarder la puissance sorcière : en s'assurant que les familles sorcières ne sombrent pas dans l'extrémisme qui avait détruit les Gaunt, mais aussi en faisant en sorte de former de nouvelles familles puissantes, en poussant sang-mêlés et enfant de moldus à unir leur pouvoir au fil des générations, comme le faisait les anciennes familles depuis la nuit des temps.

Tom, après ça, n'était retourné qu'une fois voir son oncle afin de récupérer le sceau familial qui lui revenait de droit. L'objet pouvait toujours servir à faire valoir son ascendance si besoin. Il était revenu marqué et épuisé. Les égratignures sur ses mains avaient fait comprendre à Eliane que ça ne s'était pas fait sans heurts mais l'homme était vivant, elle s'en était assurée.

Ils avaient également dû faire face à des attentats de la part de certaines familles ou encore des sbires de Grindelwald. Des messages avaient été passés dans les deux camps : Grindelwald voulait venir en Angleterre, Jedusor ne le laisserait pas faire. Chacun possédant des alliés de poids pour l'aider.

Les escarmouches s'étaient multipliées au cours des ans, faisant dorénavant des victimes collatérales. Le monde sorcier s'inquiétait doucement de la montée au pouvoir de ce mage noir qui venait attaquer d'honnêtes citoyens et se félicitait dans le même temps de la prévenance d'autres, tels que Tom Jedusor ou Eliane Von-Dort qui avaient clamé en public qu'ils ne laisseraient pas Grindelwald poser un pied sur le territoire anglais sans se battre. Les échos de ce qu'il se passait en Europe de l'Est étant suffisamment inquiétant pour la plupart des familles, ils avaient reçu le soutient moral de la population. Le gouvernement avait protesté, annonçant là qu'il s'agissait d'une mission lui étant allouée mais personne n'en avait fait grand cas. Les deux jeunes héros étaient plus charismatiques.

Il était, bien entendu, resté secret qu'Eliane et Tom avaient volontairement provoqué Grindelwald pour attirer son attention et qu'il se fasse connaître, notamment en exigeant des familles qui le soutenaient de cesser leurs financements. Les Yaxley, entre autres, avaient fini par obéir quand Tom leur avait balancé sous le nez des preuves concernant un trafic de baguettes de contrefaçon qui aurait pu les envoyer à Azkaban pour un temps considérablement long.

Le lien, les boucliers qu'ils avaient mis en place et les objets magiques de protection qu'ils possédaient, leur permettaient d'échapper à ces attaques sans problème. Même quand l'ennemi venait en surnombre. L'intensité et l'augmentation des attentats leur faisaient penser que Grindelwald s'inquiétait doucement de leur puissance. C'était une bonne nouvelle. Et plus le temps passait, plus Tom et Eliane se renforçaient, c'était tout à leur avantage.

OoOo

Eliane s'avança sur la chaise sans dire un mot, mais dans un rituel connu d'eux seuls, il comprit et enjamba l'accoudoir pour s'asseoir derrière elle. Il plongea son nez dans sa folle chevelure brune, laissée libre dans son dos et l'enserra de ses bras pour la sentir tout contre lui. Il caressa son ventre en reprenant avec elle les paroles de la berceuse qu'elle chantait quand il s'était réveillé, pris d'une tension gênante, un peu plus tôt. Il avait laissé son esprit dériver et l'avait sentie tout de suite, assise sur sa chaise à s'inquiéter.

Elle était tombée enceinte par accident. Ils avaient toujours pris leurs précautions, mais les potions n'étaient jamais totalement fiables et avec le temps, il savait que les femmes créaient des résistances au produit, ça avait fini par leur arriver. Plus tôt que prévu, mais Eliane était une femme peu commune.

Il se souvenait de ce jour où elle était partie chez le médicomage, il ne l'avait pas accompagnée malgré ses vomissements réguliers, elle lui avait assuré qu'elle pouvait transplaner et que ce ne serait l'affaire que d'une petite heure. Il était alors en pleines révisions pour ses partiels de Droit Sorcier à l'Université de Sorcellerie Avancée. Il venait de terminer sa première année. Après avoir obtenu ses ASPIC brillamment à Poudlard, il aurait pu faire n'importe quelle carrière, des recruteurs de tous bords étaient d'ailleurs venus le voir. Mais sa décision était pourtant réfléchie depuis longtemps. Eliane avait infiltré l'école et passait même professeur à la rentrée, prenant la place laissée vacante en DCFM par le départ en retraite de leur professeur, Mme Têtenjoy. Après l'avoir assistée remarquablement pendant trois ans, c'était une juste promotion. Il infiltrerait le Ministère et pour cela, il devait s'y connaître parfaitement à propos des lois et de la politique actuelle et rien ne valait des études en Droit Sorcier pour y voir plus clair. Il entraînait sa magie et sa puissance en dehors des heures de cours, le travail d'Eliane à l'école leur permettait d'accéder librement à la salle sur demande malgré l'obtention de leurs examens. Ainsi leur temps libre était partagé entre leurs devoirs, les entraînements et beaucoup de repos.

Elle était passée par un étrange panel d'émotions qui l'avait fait hésiter un instant à la rejoindre après la surprise et l'ébahissement, il restait un mélange de joie et de peur qui ne lui était pas commun. Quel diagnostic de médecin pouvait provoquer cela ? Pour autant, elle ne l'avait pas appelée à lui, il avait donc pris le parti de l'attendre tranquillement chez eux.

Les années passant, ils avaient développé le lien d'une manière incroyable. Le basilic leur avait été d'une aide précieuse pour connaître les capacités de la connexion. Ses souvenirs, de ce que pouvaient faire Helena et Salazar ensemble, depuis ce jour, leur avaient ouvert les yeux sur les possibilités que leur offrait le lien. En remerciement, ils avaient permis à l'animal de sortir de l'école pour rejoindre un marécage plus confortable au cœur de la forêt interdite. Après avoir passé un millénaire à hiberner dans un égout, c'était une liberté qu'avait su apprécier le serpent. Il paraissait somme toute assez civilisé et avait promis de ne pas s'attaquer aux humains, sauf en cas de légitime défense.

Depuis lors ils avaient travaillé d'arrache-pied afin de maîtriser toutes les facettes de ce qui les unissait. Ainsi, ils ressentaient toujours en constance les émotions de l'autre mais si l'un d'eux avait un réel problème, ils pouvaient se le faire savoir par une pression différente dans le lien, tout comme ils avaient le moyen de s'envoyer un mot par télépathie, qui permettait d'expliquer à distance ce qu'il se passait : « danger » signifiait ce que ça signifiait, tout comme « aide » quand ils en nécessitaient ou bien « puissance ». Ils avaient, en effet, trouvé le moyen de transmettre via le lien une partie de leur pouvoir à l'autre, afin de le rendre plus fort ou de le protéger. Et quand ils se concentraient profondément, ils pouvaient sentir l'autre et le localiser. Le pouvoir qu'offrait le lien n'était pourtant pas illimité puisque la salle sur demande bloquait toujours la connexion entre eux, ils s'étaient donc bien gardés d'en parler à quiconque de crainte que la puissance, comme la faiblesse, du lien finissent entre les mains de leur ennemi.

Elle était rentrée les yeux rougis d'émotion et hésitante. Il s'était précipité à sa rencontre, la trouvant tremblante et fragile soudainement.  
« -Eliane ? Que se passe-t-il ?  
-Tom, mon amour ? »  
Elle avait regardé tout autour d'elle comme si elle ne reconnaissait pas leur appartement, trop perdue dans un univers fait d'avenirs multiples. Une vie de famille heureuse avec des enfants faisant la course autour du canapé en criant et riant, un avenir sombre avec une tombe de taille réduite et un mage fou au rire crispant en arrière fond. Une soirée passée à bercer un bébé avant de le mettre au lit. Une attaque de l'hôpital alors qu'elle accouchait, le mur explosant, de la poussière de plâtre et du sang partout… Elle était aussi terrifiée que transcendée par cette nouvelle qui tombait au plus mauvais moment dans leur combat.

« -Je suis enceinte. »  
Il s'était effondré dans le canapé à côté d'elle, il n'avait pas lâché sa main mais portait un regard nouveau sur la femme se tenant près de lui. L'idée ne lui avait jamais effleuré l'esprit, cela n'était pas concevable. Toute sa tête et son cœur étaient tournés vers leur projet et tout ce qu'il impliquait de travail et de danger. Il n'était, de toute façon, déjà pas capable d'aimer celle avec qui il partageait sa vie, il n'avait jamais connu ses parents ou quoique ce soit qui puisse y ressembler… Comment aurait-il pu, ne serait-ce qu'un instant, penser à faire un enfant ? Même avec elle. Et pourtant il l'avait fait, ils l'avaient fait.  
« -Ah… »  
Elle avait fondu en larmes et s'était enfuie dans leur chambre. Il était resté froid, glacial, à l'annonce de la nouvelle, trop occupé à réfléchir, il n'avait pas saisi qu'Eliane sonderait ses émotions… Quelles émotions ?

Il avait senti toute sa déception et sa tristesse, elle était dévastée à l'idée qu'il puisse ne pas vouloir de l'enfant. Bon sang, un bébé ! Il avait fermé les yeux en soupirant, ne pouvant la calmer sur le moment ou en tout cas, pas avant de savoir ce que ça lui faisait d'apprendre qu'il allait être père. Père…

Cela lui avait pris un long moment où rien ne venait, puis il avait commencé à voir des images défiler devant ses yeux clos. Eliane avec un gros ventre mais un sourire plus éclatant que tout ce qu'il avait vu jusque là. Il s'était senti bien. Un rire qui faisait écho à celui de sa femme en la voyant chatouiller un petit bout tout en grimaçant de façon comique. Un sourire lui échappa. Il réussit même à se voir, enseignant à un enfant au visage flou, comment lancer son premier sort : faire apparaître une jolie fleur pour Eliane. Il se sentit stupide, mais étrangement léger.

Il ne savait rien des enfants, il ne savait rien de l'éducation, mais une chose était sûre, rien ne pouvait être pire que ce qu'il avait vécu. Si Eliane voulait cet enfant, pour toute l'affection qu'il avait pour elle, il en voulait aussi. C'était ce qu'il s'était dit, c'était ce qu'il lui avait dit quand il l'avait vue le regarder depuis la porte de leur chambre. Elle avait senti son changement dans le lien et était revenue vers lui.

Ça faisait deux mois, les nausées s'étaient un peu calmées et son ventre commençait à se voir doucement. Loin de l'affaiblir, ce bébé avait renforcé la résolution de la jeune femme pour ce qui était de gagner ce combat et d'offrir à leur enfant l'avenir qu'il méritait. Elle embellissait et s'épanouissait de jour en jour et bien que les nuits soient pour elle synonymes de peurs et d'angoisses, quand le soleil était haut dans le ciel, rien ne semblait pouvoir l'atteindre.

Il leur restait un mois avant la rentrée, d'ici là ils auraient vaincu Gellert Grindelwald, il se l'était promis. Elle deviendrait professeur, tandis qu'il entamerait sa deuxième année de Droit tranquillement, il avait déjà trouvé un stage, chose prisée, au Magenmagot et sa victoire le rendrait populaire. Deux ans à attendre où il ferait un peu parler de lui par quelques propositions de loi et il se poserait candidat pour l'élection du nouveau Ministre de la Magie.

Il embrassa une dernière fois la chevelure d'Eliane, elle s'était endormie contre lui et lui-même se sentait retomber doucement dans le sommeil. Mais le dossier inconfortable du fauteuil en bois le maintenait encore éveillé et le convainquit de ne pas se rendormir ici. D'un informulé il fit léviter la jeune femme jusqu'à leur chambre où il la suivit et s'allongea près d'elle pour finir leur nuit écourtée.

OoOo

Il était midi quand Eliane se réveilla seule dans son lit, elle s'étira longuement en baillant et passa une main dans ses cheveux en broussaille. D'un coup de baguette, elle entrouvrit les volets pour qu'un peu de lumière vienne éclairer la pièce sans pour autant que le soleil la réchauffe. Elle s'habilla, choisissant soigneusement une tenue légère qui cacherait son état. Personne n'était au courant et il en resterait ainsi jusqu'à la confrontation. Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine. Shelly, l'elfe de maison qu'ils avaient acheté un an auparavant préparait le repas.  
« -Bonjour Madame. Allez-vous bien ? Monsieur Tom est dans le bureau, Madame.  
-Bonjour Shelly, je me porte bien, j'espère que toi aussi. Merci. »

Eliane détourna les yeux de la petite créature qui, comme chaque jour, la regardait avec adoration pour être si gentille avec elle. Eliane ne comprenait pas ce que cela avait de si étonnant, cela lui paraissait normal de traiter poliment son elfe de maison vu les services incroyables qu'il rendait. Elle avait effectivement remarqué, chez Anita ou Druella, qu'il n'en allait pas de même, mais elle ne s'était jamais trop attardée sur la question. Elle avait plus grave à penser, à l'heure actuelle, que les traitements infligés aux elfes…

Elle toqua doucement à la porte et une vague de plaisir dans le lien l'invita à entrer. Tom leva les yeux vers elle en souriant.  
« -Déjà debout ?  
-C'est ça, moque-toi » Rit-elle en l'embrassant. Elle s'installa sur ses genoux en regardant les papiers qui traînaient sur le bureau. « Tu travailles encore sur les glyphes ?  
-Oui, j'aimerais vraiment trouver un moyen de protéger un grand espace de manière plus efficace qu'avec quelques boucliers, c'est très coûteux en énergie, il faudrait quelque chose de plus stable. Ça existe déjà pour Poudlard et le Ministère mais ce sont des lieux très anciens qui n'ont pas encore révélé tous leurs secrets.  
-Mmmh… » Un sentiment étrange l'envahissait, comme chaque fois qu'ils parlaient de ce projet sur lequel planchait Tom. Comme si elle détenait une information capitale sans parvenir à la formuler. Elle secoua la tête. « Les glyphes ne sont peut-être pas la bonne piste. » Elle en était sûre, Tom faisait fausse route avec les glyphes, elle ne savait expliquer pourquoi, mais elle aurait pu mettre sa main à couper pour ça.  
« -Peut-être… Mais j'avoue être à cours d'idées. C'est pour ça que je suis ravi que tu viennes me déranger et je meurs de faim ! »

Eliane sourit tandis qu'il la soulevait dans ses bras pour l'emmener dans le salon. Son rire fusa d'une pièce à l'autre et comme chaque fois, Tom se sentit soudain serein, certain de suivre le cours normal des choses en ayant cette femme entre ses bras. Mais l'instant fut bref, il se figea dans le salon tandis qu'une Shelly tremblante lui tendait une lettre cachetée de cire noire. Le rire d'Eliane mourut dans sa gorge et elle descendit de ses bras sans pour autant s'éloigner.  
« -Elle n'est pas ensorcelée Monsieur, elle a passé la barrière comme vous avez dit de laisser faire. »  
Tom s'en saisit et l'ouvrit rapidement. Eliane lut par-dessus son épaule en retenant sa respiration.

_Vendredi 25 Août 1944, 10h, je viendrai réclamer ce qui me revient de droit, sois donc là pour m'en empêcher qu'on rigole un peu._

_G. G._

« -Il faut qu'on prévienne tout le monde, il va attaquer le Ministère dans une semaine !  
-Oui… Ça y est, on y est. »

Les lèvres du jeune homme s'étirèrent en un sourire glacial qui n'avait plus rien à voir avec celui qu'il arborait quelques instants plus tôt en la voyant arriver. Il s'était fait guerrier d'un seul coup : la confrontation allait avoir lieu bientôt et il était impatient de vivre ça !

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que l'ellipse de 3ans ne vous aura pas trop choqué, honnêtement, je ne voyais pas comment écrire ça sans que ça devienne interminablement long chiant et répétitif. Donc je ferais des digressions pour parler de certains moments clés de cette période au cours de la suite mais plusieurs chapitre là dessus, ça aurait été la mort pour moi.

J'essaye d'être là dans deux semaines comme d'hab max! Portez vous bien en attendant! :)


	55. 54  Préparation

Salut tout le monde!

Oui oui, je sais, j'ai encore du retard et tout un tas de bonnes excuses qui ne sont que de fausses bonnes excuses mais bon, me voilà. Le chapitre n'est pas encore passé entre les mains de ma béta qui est perdue dans sa rentrée universitaire, et j'espère que ça se passe bien pour tous ceux qui sont dans la même situation.

Mon ellipse est apprement très bien passée et vous m'en voyez ravie, merci pour vos remarques à ce propos :) Et donc: Toujours un grands merci aux reviewers, ceux des débuts comme les nouveaux, et puis quand même à ceux qui me suivent ou m'ajoutent en favoris ou même les lecteurs silencieux, même si j'avoue les préférer plus expressifs ;)  
**DArk EtErnIty z8**, désolée pour le retard, la réponse à ta question est dans ce chapitre, je crois bien que j'ai écrit le passage uniquement pour te répondre (et aux autres qui se poseraient la question^^) J'espère que cette suite te plaira :)  
**Mane-jei**, héhé ça me fait très plaisir que tu aies remarqué mon petit clin d'oeil à propos des elfes de maisons! :)  
**SolveigFC**, Ahah bien vu pour la magie des prismes... Et le bébé comme tu dis, c'est pas pour tout de suite, un peu de patience ;) J'espère que tes rattrapages se sont bien passé (quelles matières?^^) Bon courage pour l'année à venir alors je suppose!  
**Serleena**, ahah ouais, moi non plus je l'avais pas vu venir :D Mais c'est fun. J'espère que le chapitre t eplaira!  
**Ysa666**, réponse partielle à ta question dans ce chapitre ;) J'espère que tu aimeras.  
**Roman2005**, ouais petit scoop dans le chapitre précédant^^J'espère que celui à venir te satisferas aussi!  
**Cassandre**, je comprends bien, et je compte pas dépasser les 60 chapitres pour cette fic? Ca commence à être trop long et même moi j'ai envie d'en voir le bout (mais je fais ça bien pour la fin, déjà que j'avais tablé sur 55 chapitre à la base, je fais un peu plus long pour pas bâcler). J'espère que la suite te plaira.  
**sscg**, wow ben merci de prendre la peine de m'écrire un petit mot après tous ces chapitre, j'ai toujours l'impression que mon style du début et moins bon que maintenant et je me dis que ça doit décourager des lecteurs, ravie de savoir que ça ne t'a pas empêcher d'aller au bout! Merci :)  
**Lavouille**, ahaha c'est ça vas-y, parle de bataille difficile et de fausse couche, donne moi des idées... :P Pour l'air c'est un clin d'oeil à la berceuse qu'elle chante à un moment donné dans la salle demande transformée en sa chambre d'enfance pour se réconforter. Rien ne dis que c'est la même chanson mais bon... :P J'espère que la suite te plaira! :)  
**afsan**, je sais pas si tu liras, mais merci :)

* * *

OoOo 54 – Préparation oOoO

Eliane s'ébranla soudain. Ils avaient une semaine pour se préparer à la confrontation contre Grindelwald, cela ne leur laissait pas beaucoup de temps. D'un coup de baguette magique elle alluma un brasier dans la cheminée tandis qu'elle se saisissait d'un pot posé bien en évidence sur le manteau. Elle prit une poignée dans le récipient et la lança dans les flammes qui se teintèrent d'un vert vif caractéristique de la poudre de cheminette. Elle entra dans l'âtre en faisant un signe de tête à Tom et cria : « Manoir Malefoy ! » avant de disparaître dans un tourbillon émeraude.

Le jeune homme ainsi délaissé lança un regard triste vers la table où des assiettes pleines et fumantes les attendaient. C'était le plan, certes, mais le départ avait été brusque, elle ne l'avait pas habitué à une telle efficacité. Il la sentait, dans le lien, totalement résolue et concentrée sur sa mission, il y avait à peine une pointe de chaleur, une douceur qu'elle avait constamment en elle depuis qu'ils avaient appris pour l'enfant. Il savait que c'était justement à cause de ce bébé qu'elle prenait autant à cœur le fait d'accomplir parfaitement sa part du plan. Ils ne pouvaient pas échouer maintenant.

Eliane devait aller rendre visite personnellement à tous leurs alliés pour sonder la solidité de leur engagement et les prévenir, le cas échant de la rencontre. C'était un peu risqué, si un traître se cachait parmi eux, elle serait seule face à lui, mais elle avait parfaitement les moyens de se défendre et possédait un portoloin de secours en guise de bague. De son côté, il devait envoyer des lettres et contacter les membres du ministère qu'il connaissait pour qu'une défense soit mise en place et lancer la préparation d'un certain nombre de potions pouvant leur être utile. Une partie les attendait déjà sagement dans un placard mais certains élixirs ne se conservaient pas plus de quelques jours et se devaient donc d'être fait au dernier moment. Eliane aurait bien aimé s'en charger mais les effluves n'étaient forcements pas bon pour le bébé et ses relations avec leurs alliées étaient plus chaleureuses.

OoOo

« -Bonjour Melle, je vais chercher le Maître Malefoy. »  
Eliane jeta un coup d'œil paresseux à la pièce, elle connaissait ce salon parfaitement pour y être venue de nombreuses fois. Anita et Abraxas s'étaient installés au manoir le temps de finir leurs études respectives. Ils se marieraient ensuite et pourraient enfin faire chambre commune loin de la surveillance de leur parents. Eliane savait que la blonde jalousait parfois son effronterie, après tout, elle et Tom n'étaient pas mariés. Mais elle ne pouvait expliquer à son amie qu'ils étaient déjà unis de la manière la plus profonde qui soit et les liens d'un mariage sorcier n'avaient aucun sens pour eux. Le lien était encore gardé secret de tous pour ne pas que l'information puisse atteindre Grindelwald.

« -Que puis-je pour vous, Mademoiselle Von-Dort ? Il me semblait pourtant que vous saviez qu'Abraxas et Anita ne sont pas là.  
-Tout à fait, c'est justement vous que je venais voir Mr Malefoy. »  
Seth Malefoy se redressa à cette annonce tout en masquant sa légère surprise. Il ne s'était pas réellement attendu à ce qu'elle vienne pour s'entretenir avec lui. Il se sentit agacé, d'un autre côté, qu'elle se permette de pénétrer ainsi sa demeure, sans invitation et sans se faire annoncer au préalable.  
« -Que puis-je pour vous ? » Le mépris était parfaitement lisible dans sa voix mais Eliane ne s'en formalisa pas.  
« -Et si nous allions dans votre bureau, ce dont je dois vous parler est important et mérite la plus grande discrétion.  
-Suivez-moi. »

Seth Malefoy sortit d'un pas vif de la pièce, sans se soucier de savoir si la jeune femme le suivait ou non. Il était tout de même curieux de savoir ce qu'Eliane Von-Dort pouvait bien avoir à lui dire. Elle était, après tout, aussi audacieuse qu'ambitieuse. Il avait appris à la connaître à travers les dire de son fils et de sa belle fille, ainsi qu'au fil des réunions du conseil d'administration. Si au début elle avait passé sa première année à écouter et apprendre le fonctionnement de l'école, depuis deux ans, elle ne se gênait pas pour donner son avis. Et maintenant qu'elle allait passer professeur, ce n'était pas près de s'arranger.

Son métier le faisait beaucoup voyager de part le monde, cela lui avait permis d'apprendre le fonctionnement de nombreuses cultures différentes et d'avoir un œil plus ouvert sur les règles intrinsèques régissant les sociétés. Le modèle éducatif de Poudlard, s'il était excellent, n'était pas pour autant le meilleur. Seth s'amusait beaucoup de voir la jeune femme proposer de réelles améliorations pour le fonctionnement de l'école et se retrouver à batailler et argumenter âprement face à l'entêtement des vieux ancêtres du conseil d'administration qui ne supportaient pas le changement, lui mettant sans cesse de sacrés bâtons dans les roues. Mais la petite avait du caractère, des idées et de l'énergie à revendre, elle n'avait pas dit son dernier mot encore, il le sentait. Puis c'était une Serpentarde, alors il l'aimait bien dans le fond.

Depuis un an, ils s'étaient vus quelques fois en dehors de l'école lors de dîners mondains. Elle et Tom Jedusor s'étaient fait connaître comme opposant à Grindelwald. La nouvelle ne l'avait pas vraiment surpris, certains, lors de ces soirées, cachaient difficilement leur animosité à l'encontre des deux arrivistes. Seth avait appris qu'ils disposaient d'un certain nombre de dossiers nuisibles pour les grandes familles actuellement au pouvoir et ils avaient contré toutes les attaques les visant. Lui-même n'avait pas eu de soucis avec eux, pas qu'il soit une oie blanche, mais il n'avait pas fait la bêtise de parler de ses affaires à des personnes indignes de sa confiance ou incapable de résister à une attaque de légilimencie. Alors il avait observé tout ça de loin. Seth Malefoy ne s'était pas engagé auprès du mage noir, malgré ses demandes répétées : la paix actuelle servait ses intérêts financiers. La guerre des moldus était déjà suffisamment néfaste pour ne pas aller en plus s'impliquer dans un putsch sorcier. Puis l'idée que ce soit les jeune qui se mettent un peu à agir lui plaisait, de voir qu'ils prenaient les choses en mains de manière aussi ferme et efficace lui laissait penser que l'avenir du monde sorcier était en bonne voie.

Ils avaient même pris le temps de discuter une fois et Eliane lui avait parlé, alors, de leur plan visant à sauvegarder la puissance sorcière de chaque famille, en rajoutant du sang neuf quand la consanguinité risquait de faire des ravages. Et à l'inverse de leur idée d'unir les nouveaux sorciers afin de créer de nouvelles familles et de léguer à leurs enfants un monde sorcier plus grand et plus puissant. Un monde où les sorciers finiraient par dominer au lieu d'y être une minorité cachée. L'idée lui avait plu mais il lui avait fait comprendre qu'il ne s'impliquerait pas personnellement.

Son fils étant ami avec Eliane, Seth avait pris la décision de rester externe aux combats, Abraxas, pour une fois qu'il pouvait être utile, se chargerait de représenter les intérêts de la famille Malefoy en cas de victoire. Si Grindelwald l'emportait, il serait toujours temps de raconter que son fils lui avait désobéi en se rangeant du côté de Von-Dort et Jedusor, et s'en sortir sans trop de casse.

Il se doutait que la jeune femme était venue sonder dans quel camp il serait lors des combats à venir, peut-être avait-elle du nouveau à propos des plans du mage noir.

Seth Malefoy ferma la porte et insonorisa la pièce. Elle s'était installée dans un des fauteuils en face du bureau sans attendre qu'il l'y invite et commença à parler avant même qu'il se soit assis.  
« -Grindelwald nous a invité à le confronter samedi quand, je cite, « il viendra réclamer ce qui lui revient de droit ». Nous pensons qu'il va vouloir s'attaquer au ministère. Tom vérifie cela après de nos espions mais soyez prévenu.  
-Qu'allez-vous faire ?  
-Nous y serons et nous le vaincrons. »

Le regard de la jeune femme étincela d'une lueur mauvaise et il sut que sous ses airs doux et calmes se cachait une combattante farouche.  
« -Pourquoi venir m'en parler, vous savez que je ne m'impliquerai pas dans ce combat.  
-Oui, j'aurai préféré qu'Abraxas soit avec vous pour lui apprendre la nouvelle, mais je voulais être sûre que vous n'aviez pas changé d'avis. La présence affirmée des Malefoy à nos côtés renforcerait la confiance d'autres familles. Nous ne nous inquiétons pas pour Grindelwald en lui-même, mais selon le nombre de troupe qu'il emportera, il pourrait faire des dégâts. Plus nous serons à nous opposer à lui, plus vite les affaires retrouveront leur cours normal rapidement. »

Seth retint un petit rire, elle était maligne, elle ne lui parlait pas honneur et liberté comme elle avait dû le faire avec les Potter, les Londubat et les Prewett, pas de menaces comme pour les Parkinson, les Macmillan ou les Wagner, elle lui parlait commerce et bénéfice. Qui s'était laissé tenter ? Les Nott, les Zabini ?

« -Je vais y réfléchir. »  
C'était sa façon de mettre fin à la conversation et elle sembla le comprendre. Les dégâts dont elle parlait, étaient-ils seulement matériels ou avait-elle essayé d'insuffler en lui de la crainte pour la vie de son fils ? Il fallait vraiment qu'il réfléchisse, qu'il sonde les autres clans pour déterminer quelles forces seraient présentes pour la bataille. Après des années d'escarmouches, les choses s'accéléraient soudain, il n'aimait pas ça. Si trop de familles étaient impliquées, son retrait volontaire risquait de le pénaliser à l'avenir, mais comment savoir quel camp rejoindre. La puissance de Grindelwald était grande mais l'aisance de Von-Dort et Jedusor à se sortir de toutes les situations avait attiré son attention. Ils étaient restés trop discret pour que ça ne cache pas quelque chose.

Eliane se leva, elle n'avait plus rien à faire ici. Elle sentait Seth Malefoy douter et savait que c'était ce qu'elle pouvait faire de mieux pour le moment. Puis elle avait encore beaucoup de monde à voir.

OoOo

Elle alla voir toute les familles dont ils étaient sûrs d'avoir le soutient, son amitié avec Charlus lui avait été très utile dans cette part du recrutement et ainsi six grandes familles avaient promis d'être présent pour le combat. Pas forcément pour se battre mais aussi pour restaurer le calme lorsque tout serait fini. Il faudrait des gens pour gérer les administrations ce jour-là, tout comme certains jugements seraient à rendre rapidement. Être prévenus leur permettrait de mieux gérer la situation de crise.

Elle atterrit chez les Potter aux alentour de dix-sept heures, cela faisait cinq heures qu'elle allait de famille en famille pour mettre en garde tout le monde. Les hiboux auraient effectivement été moins contraignants et c'est pourquoi certaines personnes étaient prévenues de cette façon : l'équipe enseignante de Poudlard et le directeur, une part des membres influents du Magenmagot, les aurors. Mais il n'y avait qu'en voyant les gens directement qu'elle pouvait s'assurer de leur réel soutient, aussi épuisant soit-ce, elle devait le faire.

L'elfe de maison la salua chaudement et l'invita à s'asseoir le temps que les Potter arrive. Eliane s'effondra dans le canapé dès qu'il n'y eut plus personne pour la voir. Les voyages en cheminée mettaient son estomac à rude épreuve et elle était contente de ne pas avoir mangé avant de partir. Elle béni pourtant le thé qu'apporta l'elfe tandis qu'entraient dans la pièce, Charlus et ses parents. Elle se fit servir une tasse dans laquelle elle glissa aussi discrètement que possible quatre cuillères bombées de sucre pour se requinquer.

Elle reprit encore une fois le topo qu'elle avait affiné au fil des heures et se sentie soulagée quand elle n'eut pas à manœuvrer pour s'assurer de leur alliance. Melissa Potter, la mère de Charlus, hocha la tête gravement avant de lui promettre de prévenir les médecins en chef de Sainte-Mangouste de se tenir prêt et elle mettrait à leur disposition des brancards magiques. Elle était soignante là-bas. Son mari, en tant que chef d'escouade chez les aurors, l'assura que les troupes seraient prêtes. Il avait déjà travaillé en repérant quels sorciers semblaient sous imperium et lesquels pourraient se retourner contre eux. Les familles alliées faisaient le tri depuis des semaines pour connaître autant que possible qui les trahirait le moment venu, tout en essayant de rester le plus discrète possible. Eliane avait reçu des piles de rapport qu'elle triait tous les jours et leur promis une liste de personnes à surveiller pour le lendemain.

Elle n'était assise que depuis quinze minutes quand elle se releva, mais cette courte pause lui avait fait du bien.  
« -Je vous remercie pour votre participation, je suis désolée de rester que si peu de temps mais j'ai encore du monde à voir et je voudrais être rentrée pour le repas. »  
La mère de Charlus rit ouvertement en la saluant et Eliane se dirigea vers la cheminée d'un pas assuré.  
« -Attends Eliane ! Je t'accompagne. »

Charlus arrivait vers elle, il avait déjà enfilé sa robe de sorcier, par-dessus les vêtements qu'il portait auparavant et passait une main dans ses cheveux pour les discipliner. Elle se mordilla la lèvre d'hésitation, les familles qui lui restaient à voir seraient les plus récalcitrantes et ceux présentant le plus de danger. La présence de Charlus pourrait s'avérer aussi gênante que nécessaire… Elle finit par hocher la tête. Qu'il vienne si c'était ce qu'il voulait.  
« -Manoir des Parkinson » Elle disparu dans un tourbillon vert éblouissant et le jeune homme suivit sa voie aussitôt.

OoOo

« -Eh merde !  
-Désolé, attends, une seconde.  
-Mais pousse toi de là, tu vois bien que tu m'écrases !  
-Mais enfin, je suis coincé au cas où t'aurais pas remarqué !  
-Vous voulez un coup de main peut-être… »

Les deux sorciers arrêtèrent de se chamailler brusquement. Tom venait de sorti de son bureau et posait sur eux un regard inquisiteur. Mais avisant l'estafilade qui barrait le front de Charlus Potter et le sang qui maculait la chemise d'Eliane, ses sourcils se froncèrent d'inquiétude.  
« -Que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas prévenu ? »

Eliane se dégageât difficilement de sous Charlus qui essayait tant bien que mal de se pousser mais il était effectivement coincé, le trajet ou un sort avait noué des lambeaux de leurs vêtements ensembles. D'un diffindo précis, il les sépara, se releva et l'aida à faire de même.  
« -Les Anderson m'ont attaquée par surprise, comme ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce que je sois accompagnée, quand Charlus a débarqué ils ont pris peur et se sont barricadés. Ce crétin – elle désigna le Gryffondor – a décidé que ce serait héroïque d'encaisser un sort de découpe au lieu d'avoir confiance en mon bouclier, du coup j'ai préféré activer le portoloin aussitôt. Il n'y a pas eu de casse et tout s'est passé tellement vite, je n'ai pas vraiment réalisé.  
-Tu aurais pu me le dire que tu protégeais systématiquement ton arrivée par un charme de niveau quatre, je ne me serais pas avancé comme ça… » Charlus ronchonnait en tâtant sa blessure.  
« -Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais m'amuser à débarquer comme ça chez les gens sans prendre un minimum de précaution. Sérieusement, tu m'as pris pour une Gryffondor ou quoi ?  
-Vous n'allez pas commencer ? » Tom venait de couper court à une énième dispute, ils avaient la fâcheuse habitude de se chamailler dès qu'ils se voyaient et c'était parfois épuisant. « Qu'est ce que tu fais ?... » Eliane venait d'enflammer les bûches d'un coup de baguette, l'âtre flamboyait gaiement.  
« -Je repars, j'avais gardé les Anderson pour la fin sachant que cela risquait d'être délicat, mais il me reste une personne à voir. » Voyant Charlus s'avancer, elle compléta. « Seule. »  
« -Bien. » Tom se détourna de la jeune femme pour se concentrer sur le Gryffondor. « Charlus, puisque tu es là, on va en profiter pour que te fournir un panel de potions utiles lors du grand jour, suis-moi. »

Eliane regarda les deux hommes s'éloigner, le blond lui jetant un regard en arrière un peu incertain et Tom marquait sa présence dans le lien de manière plus forte, comme pour lui assurer son soutient. Elle se sentait heureuse quand elle les voyait s'entendre ainsi, cela avait pris beaucoup de temps mais ils arrivaient dorénavant à se supporter quelques heures, pour son plus grand bonheur. Elle reporta son regard sur la cheminée dans laquelle elle lança une pleine poignée de poudre, elle serra les dents  
«-Allez ma grande, c'est le dernier voyage ! »

OoOo

L'homme était déjà là quand elle arriva dans un salon richement décoré. Les teintes restaient sobres mais on sentait le luxe dans les petits liserés d'or qui ornaient les coussins et le tapis.  
« -Je t'attendais. »  
Il l'invita à s'asseoir près de lui dans le canapé qui faisait face à la cheminée, la table basse devant lui était couverte d'assiettes contenant des biscuits et des bonbons au citron, d'une théière fumante et de tasses qui n'attendaient plus qu'eux.  
« -Bonjour Albus. » Elle s'assit patienta le temps d'être servie, avant de reprendre. « Si vous m'attendiez, je suppose que c'est parce que vous êtes au courant… »

Eliane avait fait des recherches poussées sur leur ennemi et elle avait découvert des choses intéressantes. Gellert Grindelwald avait fait sa scolarité à Durmstrang mais il avait une grand-tante en Angleterre, ici même à Godric's Hollow. Elle avait eu du mal à aller plus loin, mais le mage avait disparu quelques mois après avoir été expulsé de son école et été réapparu brusquement en Europe de l'est, quelques temps plus tard, pour mettre en œuvre sa conquête du monde. Il était très possible qu'il s'attaqua maintenant à l'Angleterre parce qu'il y était déjà venu. Dumbledore l'avait peut-être connu, même si cela remontait à plus de quarante ans…

« -En effet.  
-Pourriez-vous m'expliquer ? »  
Albus Dumbledore ferma les yeux un quart de seconde avant de les rouvrir et de regarder attentivement la jeune femme présente à ses côtés. Il ne savait toujours pas comment il était censé agir avec elle. Chaque fois qu'il la voyait si distante et froide, une terreur sans nom lui glaçait le sang. Son esprit était plein de ses souvenirs, de batailles, de cris, de pleurs, de morts et même de la vision de son propre cadavre au bas d'une des tours de Poudlard… Il ne pouvait ignorer la possible existence de ce futur. Pourtant il avait vu Tom Jedusor s'apaiser au fil des ans, ses intrigues à l'école semblaient moins violentes et même son regard paraissait habité d'une certaine chaleur lorsqu'Eliane était dans les parages.

Il avait regardé leur ascension de loin depuis trois ans, se demandant quel rôle prendre dans tout cela. Ils étaient entrain de le doubler dans sa chasse au mage noir, lui qui suivait les manigances de Gellert depuis presque trente ans… Mais ce dernier avait tout de même pris la peine de le prévenir personnellement et Albus se demandait pourquoi. Après tout il avait tiré sa phrase fétiche « Pour le plus grand bien » de leurs discussions de jeunesse, avant qu'Arianna ne soit regrettablement tuée et qu'il fuit, était-ce seulement en souvenir de leur jeunesse… ?

Il soupira et se pinça l'arrête du nez, Eliane attendait sans mot dire qu'il se décide à parler, ou non. Elle sentait que l'instant était dur pour son professeur de métamorphose et elle ne le connaissait pas assez pour prévoir ses réactions, elle préférait rester distante.

Albus sonda sa mémoire encore une fois, il aurait voulu qu'elle se souvienne de tout. La jeune femme qu'elle avait été, Hermione Granger, avait tout su de son ennemi, leur passé commun, sa recherche sur les sangs purs mais surtout son obsession pour les reliques de la mort. Elle aurait compris alors que le mage n'était pas là pour le ministère ou Poudlard, mais qu'il venait chercher l'héritage de Peverell, le sceau de la famille Gaunt. Des photos avaient été publiées dans les journaux quelques mois auparavant, Morfin Gaunt affirmant qu'on le lui avait dérobé et le dessin sur la bague était reconnaissable entre tous pour qui savait ce qu'il cherchait. Il ne faisait aucun doute pour le sorcier que Tom Jedusor avait fini par découvrir sa parenté avec la famille Gaunt et avait pris le sceau, sans savoir ce que c'était vraiment. Il aurait voulu qu'elle sache ainsi il n'aurait pas eu à hésiter… Seulement son ignorance lui laissait la possibilité de se faire une place dans ce combat qui aurait dû être le sien, pour se venger de la mort de sa sœur et de la disparition si soudaine de Gellert, sans un mot d'adieu…

Albus Dumbledore hésita encore un instant puis il décida qu'il avait assez attendu. Il se leva et pris une fiole dans un des tiroirs du bureau qui se trouvait un peu plus loin dans la pièce. En revenant à pas lents, il lui expliqua sa jeunesse et la façon dont sa sœur était morte, son implication, celle de son frère et surtout celle de Grindelwald. Il omit volontairement de lui parler des reliques, après tout le ministère faisait un bon terrain de combat et elle semblait persuadée que tout se passerait là-bas. Il s'assit lourdement près d'elle, sa main tremblait légèrement. Elle sentit que ce n'était pas seulement dû aux révélations qu'il venait de lui faire.  
« -Que se passe-t-il Albus ?  
-Je veux que tu prennes cela, Eliane. Et quand tout sera fini, sers-t-en.  
-Mais ce sont…  
-Oui. Et ils t'appartiennent tous, toi et toi seule dois en prendre connaissance. Fais bien attention.  
-Je ne comprends pas…  
-Cela viendra. »

La jeune femme fit tourner la fiole dans ses mains, le liquide argenté était caractéristique de souvenirs qu'on a extrait d'une mémoire. Les filaments s'entremêlaient, fusionnaient, se séparaient. Certains était d'un argenté presque blanc, d'autres d'un gris plus terne, joies et peines. Il lui semblait qu'il y en avait des centaines et la fiole de taille conséquente peinait à tous les contenir.

« -Je crois que je les ai tous rassemblés. N'utilise pas de pensine, tu ne peux laisser cela tomber entre de mauvaises mains. Je compte sur toi. »  
Eliane hocha mollement la tête, son attention toute à la fiole, à cette mince couche de verre qui la séparait d'un nombre incroyable de souvenirs… Ses souvenirs d'après l'homme… Elle ne comprenait pas. Sa mémoire était peut-être floue et incomplète mais elle se souvenait parfaitement du médecin qui disait que c'était dû au traumatisme de l'attaque. Elle ferma les yeux, les rouvrit, la fiole était toujours là.

« -Je serais là pour l'affrontement, je ne laisserais pas Gellert détruire la stabilité de notre communauté sorcière pour des idées de grandeur sanguine dépassées. Toi et Tom pouvez compter sur ma présence à vos côtés. Et si après… » Il désigna la fiole. « Si tu as besoin d'en parler ou que tu te poses des questions, je serais là pour t'aider à y voir plus clair. C'est mon rôle en tant que tuteur et en tant que professeur. Et… Je suis désolé de te faire tant de mystères, mais tu comprendras bien mieux tout cela après.

Eliane rangea la fiole dans la poche intérieure de sa robe qu'elle scella d'un sort de son cru. Elle sentait toute l'hésitation et la sincérité qui s'échappait de son futur collègue, cela l'intriguait et ses mises en garde étaient pressantes. Elle étudierait la fiole et le contenu afin de voir s'il n'avait pas été altéré puis lorsque tout serait fini, si cela paraissait sans danger, elle l'utiliserait…

Le retour fut plus tranquille que le précédent et elle atterrit dans son salon sans encombre. Elle poussa un long soupir de soulagement et s'affala dans le canapé.  
« -Juste deux minutes…  
-C'est ça, pour qu'après je te retrouve endormie la nuque de travers et que tu te réveilles en te plaignant que tu as mal. » Tom était derrière elle, elle ne l'avait même pas senti arriver. Elle était épuisée. Il posa ses mains sur ses épaules et commença à les masser doucement, si elle avait pu, elle aurait ronronné. « Comment ça s'est passé ?  
-Exactement comme prévu. Je te raconterai… » Sa voix s'était éteinte, elle avait fermé les yeux et semblait prête à s'endormir.  
« -Bien, je te porte au lit, je viendrais t'apporter un plateau repas dans une heure, il faut que tu manges, pour le combat à venir autant que pour le bébé. Déjà que tu as fait l'impasse dessus ce midi, ce n'est pas très sérieux.  
-Oui maman… » Marmonna la jeune femme en riant, touchée et toujours aussi surprise par la prévenance de Tom à son égard certaines fois. « Je t'aime. » Le murmure était un peu pâteux mais compréhensible.  
« -Je… » Il ne put aller plus loin.  
« -...jsais… » Et elle s'endormit.


	56. 55 - Bataille

Coucou tout le monde!

Je suis actuellement en déplacement avec une connexion internet très aléatoire donc je fais un post rapide, sans RaR et fioritures, mais j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira! Moi je me suis bien amusée en l'écrivant.

* * *

OoOo – 55 – Bataille oOoO

« -Attention ! » Le craquement fut assourdissant et pendant quelques secondes, elle ne vit plus rien, une partie du plafond venait de s'effondrer sous l'effet d'un énième sort. Elle avait échappé de justesse à la chute d'un grand morceau de plâtre et de bois agglomérés en faisant une roulade. L'air était envahi d'une poussière blanche opaque, la jeune femme cria pour essayer de repérer un allié mais la bouffée qu'elle inspira la fit tousser. Eliane secoua la tête pour essayer de remettre ses idées au clair. Pour commencer, elle s'occupa d'elle, d'un sort de Têtenbulle elle put respirer à nouveau normalement, le temps d'évaluer la situation.

Le début de la bataille avait plutôt bien commencé, ils étaient prêts, ils avaient étudié le terrain et tous leurs alliés étaient au rendez-vous. Elle et Tom avaient organisé les troupes par groupes de trois, deux attaquants et un dont le rôle consistait plus à défendre ses coéquipiers, dévier les sorts, soigner les blessures… Chaque groupe pouvait être ainsi autonome. D'autres sorciers se trouvaient en arrière, à proximité de nécessaires de soin et des brancards apportés par la mère de Charlus. Trois infirmiers de St Mangouste étaient venus en renfort pour assurer les premiers soins et évaluer quels patients devaient être envoyés au plus tôt à l'hôpital une fois évacués de la zone de combat.

Eliane et Tom avaient fait équipe avec Charlus, à leur gauche se tenaient Anita, Druella, Abraxas et à droite, Dumbledore, Lawrence Potter, le père de Charlus et Ignatus Prewett. Elle ne connaissait pas le dernier homme, mais elle l'avait vu une fois ou deux, il devait se marier avec la sœur d'Orion Black d'ici quelques années. Druella l'avait rencontré plusieurs fois et il semblait digne de confiance. Les troupes de Grindelwald étaient arrivées à l'heure prévue, le premier sort avait fusé quelques secondes après, sans même qu'une tentative de négociation n'ait lieu.

Le mage noir n'était pas arrivé tout de suite, laissant les troupes combattre. Un premier tri s'était tout de suite fait parmi les participants, ceux qui voulaient aider mais qui s'étaient retrouvés paralysés par la peur lors du premier engagement furent les premiers à tomber tandis que les vétérans et ceux ayant une habilité innée au combat se révélaient doucement. Les attaques se déroulaient depuis en vagues successives, en assauts violents. Eliane avait réussi à protéger Tom et Charlus tout en jetant régulièrement un œil à ses voisins, les deux groupes autour d'elle s'en sortaient. Quand l'occasion lui permettait, elle envoyait quelques sorts offensifs, ayant autant de talent que ses coéquipiers en la matière. Seulement elle excellait en boucliers et en sorts de soin mineurs ce qui n'était pas le cas des deux autres. Et tout autour d'eux, le groupe des soignants passait tant bien que mal entre les deux camps pour ramasser les blessés, protégés par des boucliers puissants qui demandaient toute leur énergie.

Le chaos s'était très vite installé et Eliane avait perdu de vu Tom quelques minutes auparavant alors que le plafond s'écroulait. Les râles des blessés se mêlaient aux cris des combattants mais elle entendait tout de loin : la détonation l'avait assourdie. Elle se concentra sur le lien, Tom allait bien, et se dirigea vers lui à l'aveuglette. L'air encombré de poussière était parfois illuminé par un éclair lointain et des silhouettes sombres s'y mouvaient à tâtons. Elle neutralisa deux de leurs ennemis, aussi perdus qu'elle, aida une jeune femme faisant partie de l'équipe de soin à charger un blessé sur son brancard. Son équipier gisait mort, le crâne écrasé par un gros bloc de roche. Eliane s'étonna du professionnalisme de l'infirmière en voyant que ses mains tremblaient à peine, elle lui serra fortement l'épaule et se remit en route. Elle était d'un stoïcisme surprenant fasse à la mort et à l'horreur du combat, elle se dit que cela venait surement du fait qu'elle avait assisté à bien pire lors du massacre de ses amis quelques années auparavant. Un mot fusa soudain à travers le lien, _Grindelwald_ et Eliane se dépêcha de rejoindre son compagnon.

Le mage noir arrivait enfin et Tom se mit à sourire, il l'avait entraperçu dans la brume et son aura était perceptible à plusieurs mètres de distance. Le jeune homme s'était économisé jusque là en prévision de son combat contre Grindelwald, il était pressé d'en découdre. Il le suivit discrètement, prenant le temps de prévenir Eliane par le lien. L'homme était imposant, il allait avoir besoin de son aide. Voyant qu'ils arrivaient sur un terrain dégagé, il interpella le sorcier tout en lui lançant un experlliarmus puissant. Grindelwald se retourna juste à temps pour dévier une partie du sort et il encaissa le reste, reculant seulement de quelques pas sous le coup. Il éclata d'un rire grave qui résonna dans le hall du ministère et contrattaqua aussitôt. Tom évita l'éclair bleu en s'écartant d'un pas, tranquillement…

Le premier échange servait en général à jauger son adversaire, Tom avait ainsi une idée de la capacité à encaisser du sorcier, sa perception du danger et ses réflexes. Grindelwald, lui, découvrait qu'il en fallait bien plus pour déstabiliser son ennemi.

Gellert avisa le jeune sorcier qui lui faisait face. S'il en croyait les photos qui avaient été publiées dans la Gazette du Sorcier, c'était lui qu'il devait vaincre pour récupérer l'objet qu'il désirait.  
« -Alors c'est donc toi que je vais combattre. Tu es encore jeune, c'est dommage, il aurait suffi que tu te joignes à moi pour avoir puissance et immortalité à portée de main. » Un murmure parcourut le lien, _mensonge_. « Dois-je vraiment te tuer ? »  
Tom fit un effort pour ne pas se retourner, pour ne pas chercher des yeux Eliane. Si elle avait entendu, elle devait se trouver tout proche, cachée dans la brume de poussière, à l'insu de leur ennemi. Il se sentit soulagé, elle était là pour assurer ses arrières. Il n'aurait qu'à se soucier de vaincre Grindelwald, elle se chargerait du reste.  
« -Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour accéder au pouvoir et à la vie éternelle vieil homme. Pourquoi servir quelqu'un quand je peux obtenir ce que je désire de moi-même.  
-Alors voyons de nous deux qui est le plus mortel… »

L'éclair vert fusa presque instantanément de la baguette du sorcier et Tom l'évita d'extrême justesse. Eliane retint difficilement un cri pour ne pas dévoiler sa position, mais son cœur battait la chamade, elle avait eu peur pour son homme. Mais celui-ci réagit aussitôt forçant le mage à se protéger d'un sort. Elle se rassura, Tom était résolu dans le lien et il ne fallait pas que sa panique vienne le déranger. Elle se concentra sur leur histoire pour que seul son amour filtre, cela accroissait sa puissance sans qu'elle s'épuise. Et si besoin, il serait temps de le nourrir de sa magie pour le rendre plus fort. En attendant, elle s'efforça de poser des pièges et des protections tout autour de la zone du duel pour éviter les mauvaises surprises. Elle ensorcela aussi des parchemins pour prévenir leurs alliés du combat en cours et essayer d'avoir une idée de la situation au loin. La poussière commençait doucement à retomber mais on n'y voyait encore pas grand-chose et les bruits qui lui parvenaient n'étaient pas reconnaissables.

Eliane envoyait les notes quand un sorcier surgit soudain derrière Tom, incantant un sort. Tout se passa en quelques instants, tandis qu'elle dégainait sa baguette pour protéger Tom, Grindelwald hurla un sort que Tom esquiva très aisément et qui vint percuter l'homme derrière lui en plein ventre, avant même qu'Eliane n'ait terminé le sien. Il poussa un hurlement qui fit frissonner la jeune femme tandis qu'elle découvrait le visage satisfait du mage noir à travers le trou béant qui avait, un jour, été la cage thoracique d'un être humain.  
« -Ce Tom Jedusor est pour MOI ! » Hurla-t-il à la ronde. « Le premier qui s'avise d'y toucher finira comme Prokofiev ! » Il éclata d'un rire guttural en se replaçant face à Tom. « Reprenons, je m'amuse bien… »

Eliane fit volteface soudain, sa baguette crépitante tendue devant elle, prête à lancer un sort. Elle abaissa le bras rapidement.  
« -Mince Charlus, j'aurais pu te tuer.  
-Désolé. Que se passe-t-il ?  
-Je sécurise la zone, Tom m'avait demandé de ne pas intervenir durant leur combat mais je le soutiens en empêchant quiconque de déranger le duel. Comment ça se passe de l'autre côté ?  
-Les forces de Grindelwald ont été neutralisées, l'effondrement du plafond à causé de lourdes pertes dans le camp adverse, les boucliers des défenseurs de chaque groupe ont sauvé beaucoup d'entre nous. Ces équipes de trois étaient une bonne idée. Mon père a pris les choses en main avec une escouade d'auror en dernière année de formation qu'il avait gardé en réserve au cas où. On a pas mal de blessés, quelques morts mais on s'en tire pas trop mal. »

Eliane souffla de soulagement, les nouvelles étaient très bonnes. Elle espérait juste que les décès ne faisaient pas parti de ses proches. Un frisson la glaça en imaginant Anita, Druella ou Abraxas gisant au sol...

Elle oublia vite ses pensées morbides quand elle vit un éclair rouge leur foncer dessus, elle poussa violement Charlus sur la droite tout en effectuant une roulade, évitant d'extrême justesse le sortilège. Elle jura, elle s'était déconcentrée et avait perdu le fil du combat. Il fallait qu'elle se ressaisisse et ne pense qu'à Tom et leur victoire. Grindelwald employait majoritairement des sorts de magie noire, les éclairs semblaient emplis d'avidité, de haine et de mort. Et Tom répondait dans les mêmes tons. L'aura qui se dégageait des deux sorciers avait quelque chose de terrifiant et l'air s'alourdissait doucement. Eliane secoua la tête, ce n'était pas bon. Grindelwald était beaucoup plus puissant que Tom, sa baguette réagissait à une vitesse fulgurante et le jeune homme allait seulement s'épuiser à la longue. Il ne pouvait gagner en continuant de la sorte.

La jeune femme regarda le Gryffondor qui se relevait difficilement, légèrement étourdi par sa chute brutale.  
« -Désolée.  
-Non, tu as bien fait.  
-Charlus, j'ai besoin que tu surveilles ce qu'il se passe aux alentours et que tu me protèges si nécessaire, je vais être… indisponible pendant quelques temps… »  
Le jeune homme accepta sans vraiment comprendre de quoi il retournait. Mais il avait confiance en Eliane, elle venait probablement de lui sauver la vie et ils étaient en plein cœur d'un champ de bataille, il n'était pas temps de demander des explications. La jeune femme lui sourit avant de s'asseoir et de fermer les yeux. Après seulement quelques instants, il sentit un flux d'énergie englober son amie et rayonner autour d'elle.

Tom dévia un énième sort envoyé par Grindelwald. Le mage noir avait une puissance qui dépassait tout ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer et il commençait à se fatiguer doucement. Aucune de ses attaques ne portait, le sorcier semblait n'avoir aucune difficulté à esquiver ou parer ses sortilèges. Le jeune homme sentait ses réflexes s'émousser tout doucement, il réagissait un peu moins vite et si cela continuait ainsi, il finirait par être touché. Alors qu'il hésitait à contacter Eliane pour demander un peu d'aide, il sentit le lien s'éclaircir brusquement et un mot traversa son esprit, _amour_. Il jura, il se sentait stupide de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt…

Il se souvint alors, avec précision, du duel contre Eliane quelques années auparavant où elle avait nourrit sa magie d'amour pour contrer ses sorts noirs efficacement. Il avait mis longtemps à comprendre comment passer à travers son bouclier. Utiliser la même méthode maintenant lui permettrait de souffler quelques minutes, le temps d'élaborer une technique d'attaque plus efficace. Il puisa alors dans le lien pour s'imprégner de tout l'amour d'Eliane, il pensa à elle, à leur histoire, à leur enfant à naître et cessa de nourrir ses sorts de l'ambition de vaincre le mage et de la colère qu'il ressentait d'avoir vu Eliane être la cible d'attentats. Il ne pensa plus qu'aux bienfaits qu'Eliane avait apporté dans sa vie et lança, en presque simultanée, un bouclier puissant et deux lames de lumière qui vinrent percuter le mage noir. Celui-ci ne s'attendait pas à une réplique de la sorte et fut surpris par le changement soudain de magie. Il avait pourtant réussi à dévier une grande partie du sortilège et s'en sortait avec seulement une longue estafilade à l'arcade gauche. Le sang gouttant de la plaie gênait un peu sa vision mais ne l'handicapait guère.

Grindelwald était énervé d'avoir reçu le premier coup, ce gringalet était décidément coriace et cette attaque l'avait mis en rogne. Il répondit avec une vigueur renouvelée et lança trois sorts les uns après les autres, les éclairs filèrent à toute vitesse vers Tom qui n'esquissa pas un mouvement, stoïque, il les regarda s'écraser sur son bouclier, exploser en une myriade d'étincelles multicolores tandis que s'élevaient dans les airs des bruits de rires, des soupirs heureux, des sons issus des souvenirs qui constituaient sa barrière. Le jeune homme se permit un sourire moqueur, ce qui augmenta encore la fureur du mage noir. Il s'acharna encore et encore à envoyer des sortilèges qui venaient s'écraser sur la barrière magique sans qu'elle ne faiblisse.

Tom savoura un moment la paix que lui offrait le bouclier avant de commencer à répliquer, il était nettement moins doué qu'Eliane en matière de sorts d'attaque en magie blanche et il eut vite la sensation de toujours lancer les mêmes. Le mage noir ne tarderait pas à découvrir les limites de son bouclier lorsqu'il lui lancerait un sort physique mais il n'y avait guère de chance que l'homme puisse encore lancer un sort de magie blanche…

OoOo

Tout était noir, tout était noir mais il se sentait bien, comme au chaud, protégé. Peut-être pourrait-il rester là, il était bien là. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se laisser aller il sentit qu'on le secouait violement. Il grogna, la chaleur et le bien-être se dissipèrent doucement pour laisser place au froid et à la douleur. Il essaya de retourner vers cette obscurité confortable de laquelle on venait de le tirer, mais en vain, comme un rêve dont on essaye de se rappeler et qui s'efface d'autant plus vite. Les bruits commencèrent à lui revenir, comme de très loin pour se préciser petit à petit, des syllabes qui commencèrent à prendre du sens. Albus ? Oui c'était son nom… On l'appelait, on le forçait à revenir et alors que les sons alentours se faisaient plus nets eux aussi, il se souvint. Il était sur un champ de bataille, pour combattre celui qui avait un jour été son ami. Alors que faisait-il allongé là, au lieu de se battre comme il aurait dû ?!

« -Albus, Albus, vous m'entendez ? » Melissa Potter secouait le sorcier énergiquement, le sort de diagnostic qu'elle avait lancé quelques instants auparavant l'avait assurée qu'il n'y avait aucune cassure ou blessure interne pouvant s'aggraver. Le professeur était juste sonné, il n'avait pas réussi à s'échapper à temps lors de l'effondrement du plafond et il s'était retrouvé assommé.  
« -Albus, je vais vous porter sur une civière et vous mettre à l'abri. » Cette phrase sembla réveiller l'homme qui ouvrit soudainement ses yeux bleus si particuliers.  
« -Non. Je dois y retourner. » Il semblait, d'un seul coup, tout à fait conscient et sûr de lui. L'infirmière n'osa pas refuser, la bataille n'était pas encore finie et Albus y était un atout précieux. Elle aida l'homme à se relever, ce qu'il fit avec difficulté, mais il semblait tenir debout tout seul. Il appela à lui sa baguette et fit mine de s'éloigner.  
« -Attendez » Cria-t-elle. « Buvez ceci avant, cela vous revigorera. » Elle lui tendait une simple fiole de potion énergisante. Le sorcier l'accepta et la but d'une traite en la remerciant. Il partit sous le regard inquiet de l'infirmière. Elle l'avait cru mort et quelques instants après il était debout et prêt à combattre, cela l'amena à se demander ce qui avait poussé cet homme à trouver l'énergie de se lever alors qu'il aurait dû être immobilisé pendant un jour au moins. Elle secoua la tête et partit à la recherche d'autres blessés. A chaque corps qu'elle retournait, elle était prise de l'angoisse sourde d'y voir le visage mort de son fils ou de son mari et elle priait Merlin qu'ils s'en sortent indemnes.

Albus Dumbledore arriva sur les lieux du duel alors que le mage noir s'acharnait sur la barrière magique qui entourait Tom Jedusor. Le professeur se rappela avoir déjà vu une barrière similaire autour d'Eliane lors du duel qui l'avait opposée à son compagnon. Il s'étonna que le jeune homme ait assez d'amour en lui pour nourrir un tel bouclier. Il ferma les yeux pour évaluer les forces en jeu et se rendit compte que quelque chose n'allait pas. La magie de Tom était double et suivant le flux des énergies il vit Charlus Potter en retrait du combat qui protégeait ardemment Eliane. La jeune femme était si pâle qu'on aurait pu la confondre avec un cadavre si sa poitrine ne s'élevait pas dans un infime mouvement de respiration. Elle était entrain de fournir à son compagnon l'énergie nécessaire à maintenir le bouclier fasse à la puissance des sort de Grindelwald. C'était seulement grâce à elle que Tom parvenait à attaquer en même temps. Albus se concentra alors sur son ancien ami, il vit le regard de Gellert se porter plus en arrière de Tom, il avait dû percevoir lui aussi la présence d'un autre flux magique que celui de Jedusor et il ne tarderait pas à s'en prendre à Eliane. Il fallait qu'il intervienne.

Gellert Grindelwald n'était pas un homme stupide et il comprit assez rapidement que le jeune homme qui lui faisait face ne pouvait produire un bouclier de la sorte tout en attaquant sans une aide extérieure. La magie avait beau ne provenir que de lui, d'une façon qu'il ne concevait pas, quelqu'un l'aidait. Avisant le mouvement de la poussière et de quelques morceaux de plâtre qui tombaient encore du plafond, il se rendit compte que le bouclier, s'il ne laissait pas passer les sorts, laissait passer les objets. Son plan d'attaque paru alors évident. Il fallait qu'il déconcentre suffisamment le garçon pour attaquer la source de sa défense et alors il pourrait vaincre son ennemi.

Tom sentait Eliane s'affaiblir dans le lien et il commença à s'inquiéter. Si elle allait trop loin, si elle lui donnait trop, il finirait par la perdre… Et cette idée comme toujours était tout simplement inacceptable pour lui, il fallait qu'il gagne ce combat à tout prix et rapidement. Il se concentra alors pour donner toute sa puissance dans ses prochains sorts, il se plongea non seulement dans les ressentis d'Eliane, mais aussi dans les siens, lorsqu'elle s'endormait contre lui, lorsqu'il posait sa tête sur son ventre pour sentir son enfant, lorsqu'ils riaient ensemble… Cette sensation de chaleur et de paix qui pouvait monter en lui, cette sérénité, cette certitude si puissante d'être sur la bonne voie. Ses mains se mirent soudain à crépiter de magie brute alors qu'il sentait Eliane réagir à ses ressentis en lui envoyant une émotion pure et sincère de gratitude et d'amour sans bornes, elle avait senti ses pensées, son affection, sa sincérité et l'en remerciait à se façon. Des petits éclairs couraient maintenant sur sa peau pour se concentrer sur sa baguette. Il raffermit sa prise et commença à incanter.

Tout se déroula au même instant. Dumbledore canalisa toute sa volonté de vaincre son ennemi, sa colère face à son départ si soudain dans leur adolescence, la responsabilité de Gellert dans le décès d'Arianna, la tristesse face aux autres morts provoquées par un homme en qui il avait cru. Il lança alors un sortilège de désarmement d'une puissance incroyable, à l'instant même où Grindelwald envoyait un sort pour faire s'effondrer à nouveau le plafond sur Tom suivi deux sorts en direction de Charlus et d'Eliane. Albus n'eut pas le temps de réagir et il ne put que regarder impuissant la jeune femme recevoir un rayon rouge en pleine poitrine, le Gryffondor n'ayant pu stopper qu'un seul des deux sorts. Dans le même moment Tom avait lancé son sort avant de s'écarter brusquement pour éviter la chute des rochers. Le rayon blanc du jeune homme crépitait d'entrelacs rouge et gris, son amour était teinté de son inquiétude pour Eliane et de sa colère envers son ennemi. Le professeur de métamorphose n'avait encore jamais vu un sort de cette nuance. Le sortilège de désarmement de Dumbledore toucha le mage noir quelques instants avant celui de Tom, si bien que Grindelwald fut incapable de se défendre et se retrouva hors d'état de nuire tandis que la baguette de sureau se déposait doucement dans la paume d'Albus Dumbledore.

Le sorcier se sentit extrêmement soulagé. Il ne pouvait pas laisser une deuxième relique de la mort atterrir entre les mains d'un homme aussi ambitieux et puissant que Tom Jedusor. Il avait réussi à la récupérer juste à temps. Même si le jeune homme ignorait la nature véritable du sceau des Gaunt et probablement celle de la baguette magique de Grindelwald, il valait mieux garder un objet aussi puissant loin de Tom. Il regretta seulement de ne pas être arrivé assez tôt pour empêcher Eliane d'être touchée.

Charlus se releva dès qu'il fut assez remis pour tenir sur ses jambes, le choc du premier sort l'avait étourdi et jeté à terre. Il se précipita sur son amie à la recherche d'une blessure en appelant son nom, lui intimant de se réveiller. Les larmes envahirent ses yeux en voyant l'immobilité rigide de la jeune femme.  
« -Eliane, je t'en supplie, réveille toi !  
-Eliane ?! » Une deuxième voix s'était faite entendre, Tom arrivait sur les lieux et il se laissa tomber aux côtés de la jeune femme dès qu'il la repéra dans les décombres. Il paniqua en voyant le visage défait de Charlus. Tout autour de lui se brouilla, comme si le monde s'effondrait à la pensée même qu'elle puisse être morte. Il avait attendu une seconde de trop pour lancer son sort et cela lui avait coûté la vie d'Eliane. Il se mit à secouer le corps de la jeune femme, incapable d'accepter de la perdre ainsi, mais elle ne s'éveilla pas.

Albus se sentit profondément triste lorsqu'il s'approcha. Jamais il n'aurait pensé voir un jour Tom Jedusor montrer au grand jour ses émotions, mais le désespoir du jeune homme était réel et palpable. Cette victoire avait un goût de défaite. Le sorcier pensa à tout ce que la jeune femme avait fait pour sauver le futur et il se sentit malheureux à l'idée qu'elle périsse ainsi, avant même d'avoir pu se rappeler quelle femme extraordinaire elle avait été, à quels sacrifices elle avait consenti pour le bien-être, pas seulement de ses proches, mais du monde sorcier. Une larme solitaire coula le long de sa joue tandis que d'autres sorciers s'approchaient, attirés par les cris désespérés de Tom et Charlus, unis dans la même douleur.

OoOo

Tom sentait sa gorge si serrée qu'il n'arrivait presque plus à respirer, son corps était tendu à l'extrême et il tremblait de tous ses membres. Mais soudain il eut l'impression de se prendre un coup de poing en plein ventre, il expira tout son air sous le coup de la surprise, peinant à inspirer de nouveau. Le lien était vide, il n'exprimait rien, plus rien ne venait d'Eliane. Pas une étincelle, pas une once d'émotion, le néant… Mais le lien était toujours là, il pouvait le sentir, si le lien était là alors elle n'était pas morte.

Tom commença à rire comme jamais il n'avait ri, tout ce qu'il avait ressenti de peur, de désespoir, d'anéantissement sortait de lui sous la forme d'un rire aussi heureux qu'hystérique qu'il ne pouvait contrôler. A travers le lien, il lui envoya ce qu'il lui restait de puissance pour essayer de la guérir tandis qu'il vit arriver avec soulagement Melissa Potter.

L'infirmière se décomposa en voyant son fils si malheureux et Tom Jedusor qui paraissait avoir perdu l'esprit. Elle se pencha sur la jeune femme, sa pâleur et son immobilité étaient inquiétantes, elle leva une main tremblante pour lancer un diagnostic vital sur Eliane.  
« -Elle n'est pas morte. » Charlus s'assit brutalement à l'entente du verdict, assommé par la surprise et Tom cessa de rire, profondément soulagé de voir son doute confirmé.  
« -Et le bébé ? » La phrase avait fusé sans qu'il s'en rende compte. Les hoquets de surprise qui s'élevèrent autour de lui, lui assurèrent qu'il avait vraiment posé la question à voix haute.  
La mère de Charlus fit preuve d'un professionnalisme incroyable en lançant aussitôt un deuxième sort.  
« -Il va bien. Mais Eliane est dans le coma. Nous devons évaluer pourquoi, il n'est pas sûr que ses jours ne soient pas en danger. Je vais l'envoyer à Sainte Mangouste parmi les patients prioritaires. Laissez-moi la mettre sur un brancard. »

Elle écarta doucement mais fermement son fils et Tom pour mettre en place l'évacuation de la jeune femme dans les plus brefs délais.  
« -Allons, je suis sûre que ça va aller. »  
Melissa ne savait pas bien si elle y croyait vraiment ou si elle se contentait de se rassurer tout en essayant d'apaiser un tant soit peu les deux jeunes hommes qui paraissaient si déchirés à l'idée de laisser Eliane partir.

* * *

Ouais jme suis amusée, ça doit être mon côté sadique qui ressort ;) Alors?


	57. 56 - Retour d'une vie

Coucou tout le monde!

Eh oui, je suis plutôt dans les temps ce coup ci :) J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne quinzaine!

Un très grand merci à **Malice Asphodeli**, pour son travail plus que rapide et efficace! :)

Et comme toujours un immense merci à mes followers, favoriters et plus que tout à mes reviewers, vous faites vivre cette fic avec vos commentaires et me donnez le courage de continuer.

**Beebeul,** un grand merci, j'ai suivi tes reviews avec grande attention tout au long de la semaine, m'amusant de tes réactions au fil des chapitres. C'est très agréable d'avoir ainsi un avis suivi, j'espère que la suite te plaira! Et merci aussi pour ta review sur conversation muette :)  
**Ayame**, tu n'auras pas eu trop à attendre du coup, j'espère que tu aimeras toujours! Merci :)  
**adela**, Merci à toi! Pour tes commentaires, ton enthousiasme et tes encouragements! J'espère que la suite te plaira et que l'attente ne t'auras pas découragée.  
**Serleena**, merci à toi, comme toujours, d'être au rendez-vous et de reviewer :) J'espère que tu aimeras la suite!  
**afsane**, héhé j'espère que l'attente et le suspense n'auront pas été trop insoutenables. Réponses à tes question dans le chapitre ci-dessous, enjoy ;)  
**vampirecath**, :) merci! Et voici le "prochain", en espérant qu'il te plaise aussi!  
**Mane-jei,** parce que sinon c'est pas drôle :P Pis c'est pour la bonne cause tu verras. J'estime que les tortures doivent toujours être justifiées scénaristiquement sinon c'est juste du pur sadisme. Or je veux bien être un peu sadique mais pas trop quand même ^^  
**Julia13verseau**, merci! :)  
**Lavouille**, haha vu que tu es une lectrice, si tu aimes mon sadisme, ça fait plus de toi une mazo :P J'ai hésité à faire mourir Eliane juste pour t'embêter mais tu verras bien ce qui lui arrive. Mais je peux prédire, grâce à mes grands pouvoirs de voyante vaudou (qui font d'ailleurs que je suis insensible à tes malédictions), que tu vas kiffer ce chapitre. Je pense. Bon après ça reste une science inexacte mais nous n'avons pas de clauise "satisfait ou remboursé" donc c'est pas bien grave. Je devrais me faire des cartes de visites : Dryame - Auteur & Voyante Vaudou -Satisfait ou niqué -06***** 34€/min TTC  
BREF, amuse-toi bien en lisant la suite :)

Je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne lecture!

* * *

OoOo – 56 – Retour d'une vie oOoO

Eliane reprit doucement conscience et s'aperçut qu'elle flottait dans un univers étrange. Elle sentait tout son corps, ses muscles, sa peau, mais elle ne parvenait pas à bouger. Elle eut l'impression de quelqu'un touchant sa peau, la déplaçant, elle percevait des mouvements, des frôlements mais elle ne pouvait pas bouger. Ses yeux ouverts ne voyaient que le monde dans lequel elle flottait doucement, un univers sombre seulement éclairé de nuages argent, zinc, plomb, or blanc… Un panel de gris métalliques dans lequel elle naviguait au grès de son esprit. Après maintes tentatives infructueuses, elle laissa de côté ses ressentis corporels et se laissa entraîner par le courant invisible qui la guidait au cœur de ces amas gris à l'air aussi fragiles qu'immuables. Elle s'inquiéta soudain en voyant un petit nuage se détacher de la masse et venir vers elle, le bloc de couleur chrome accélérait de plus en plus et filait dans sa direction, s'approchant dangereusement. Eliane essaya de se débattre, de s'écarter mais elle ne pouvait toujours pas bouger et ne put que regarder, impuissante, la forme la percuter.

Dans un réflexe futile, elle avait clos ses paupières en prévision du choc, mais quand rien ne se passa, elle tenta d'ouvrir à nouveau les yeux. Elle papillonna un instant pour s'assurer qu'elle ne rêvait pas, surprise de pouvoir faire ce geste et se concentra sur la scène se déroulant devant elle. Elle se trouvait dans un salon coloré, où une petite fille avec de longs cheveux bruns bouclés ouvrait des paquets cadeaux aux couleurs bariolées. Ses rires emplissaient le salon tandis qu'un couple qu'elle ne connaissait pas regardait l'enfant, attendri.

Les images se dissipèrent rapidement, avant qu'Eliane ait vraiment saisi ce qu'elle voyait et elle se retrouva une nouvelle fois dans l'espace noir et gris. Mais un autre nuage fonçait déjà vers elle, ce dernier était plus foncé que le précédant, un gris brillant de graphite. Le choc à nouveau n'eut pas lieu mais elle retrouva la petite fille, pleurant au sol, un vélo à petites roues couché à côté d'elle. Elle tenait contre sa poitrine son genou égratigné tandis que son père accourait vers elle.  
« -Hermione, ma chérie, tu n'as rien ? »

Ainsi défilèrent les images, de plus en plus rapidement. Elle avait à peine le temps de sentir son corps flotter dans l'entre-deux noir et gris qu'une nouvelle scène s'offrait à elle. La petite fille à son anniversaire, au centre commercial avec sa mère, en visite chez sa grand-mère, à l'école maternelle, en vacances en Irlande. Eliane voyait défiler devant ses yeux la vie de cette Hermione, elle ne connaissait pas la jeune fille, ni ses parents, elle ne comprenait pas bien tout ce que cela avait à faire avec elle mais elle était impuissante à agir, elle ne pouvait qu'observer. La petite semblait vivre à Londres, mais si Eliane reconnaissait la ville, certains détails la choquaient. Les voitures étaient bien plus nombreuses et la technologie semblait incroyablement futuriste. La maison avait un objet appelé téléphone, un autre congélateur, un lave-linge, une télévision. Rien de tout cela n'avait existé à son époque. La vie semblait paisible, loin de la guerre qui avait ravagé le paysage londonien et des affres de la reconstruction, même le métro était différent.

Elle accédait à un millier de souvenirs, les nuages gris la percutaient dès qu'elle quittait une anecdote, pour la plonger dans une autre, les moments de vie d'une inconnue, qui lui paraissait pourtant très familière. Elle savait qu'il y avait une explication logique à cela, elle sentait qu'en elle se trouvait la réponse mais elle avait du mal à se souvenir de ce qu'elle faisait avant de se retrouver dans ce monde étrange.

Hermione venait d'avoir six ans, elle avait commencé l'école primaire depuis peu et se réveilla soudain d'un cauchemar, ses sanglots attirèrent sa mère qui vint la réconforter et lui chanter une berceuse. Eliane reconnut aussitôt les paroles, elle avait, elle aussi, chanté cette chanson à de nombreuses reprises. Elle essaya de se rappeler pourquoi. Un enfant… Son enfant. Oui, elle avait un enfant. Non. Elle en attendait un. Elle se souvint alors de cette habitude, de chanter la nuit en caressant son ventre. Elle revit alors le visage d'un homme, grand, brun, le nez droit, les pommettes hautes, une bouche sévère. Un visage à la fois noble et dur qui éveilla en elle une vague d'amour puissante. Tom.

Les images continuaient de défiler à une vitesse incroyable. L'école, l'apprentissage des dates qui lui apprit que les événements auraient lieu dans les années 1980. Près de quarante ans dans le futur, c'était étrange. Hermione seule et sans amis à l'école parce qu'elle fait des choses bizarres. C'était une sorcière, née de parents moldus. Les parties de rigolade dans le grand jardin de la maison familiale avec le chat Krispy. Le vélo sans les roulettes cette fois ci. Son premier béguin pour le fils de la boulangère. Les goûters devant la télé. La lecture. Les disputes et réconciliations de ses parents. Tous les aléas de la vie d'une jeune fille. Peu à peu les années défilaient devant le regard impuissant d'Eliane.

La visite de Minerva McGonagall à onze ans pour lui apprendre qui elle était, la découverte du monde sorcier, les achats sur le chemin de traverse, les livres de magie, Dumbledore. Ce nom fit à nouveau écho en elle, elle connaissait cet homme. La gare King's Cross et la voie 9¾. Neville qui cherche son crapaud, la rencontre avec Harry Potter et Ron Weasley. Les noms brûlèrent sa mémoire comme si elle ratait une information importante. Les chocogrenouilles et la carte de Dumbledore.

Elle fut alors saisie d'effroi en lisant que l'homme était devenu célèbre en vainquant le mage noir Grindelwald en 1945. Elle se souvenait maintenant, Tom et elle s'étaient battus contre l'homme en 1944… Avaient-ils perdu, Tom était-il mort ? Et pourquoi se retrouvait-elle à suivre la vie de cette fille, Hermione Granger… Elle eut alors une réminiscence, elle vit Dumbledore lui tendant une fiole pleine d'un liquide argenté. Que lui avait-il dit déjà ? Qu'il s'agissait de ses souvenirs ? Quel était le rapport entre elle et une fille de moldu née en 1979 ? L'avait-il piégée ? Elle fit un énorme effort de remémoration pour essayer de recoller les morceaux. Quand son professeur lui avait donné la fiole quelques jours avant la bataille, elle l'avait rangé dans la poche intérieure de sa cape de combat, contre son cœur et l'y avait oubliée. Pendant la bataille elle se souvenait d'avoir aidé Tom à la limite de sa puissance, jusqu'à ce que Charlus hurle, elle avait ouvert les yeux une seconde, le temps de voir un éclair rouge la percuter. Depuis c'était le noir absolu. Le sort avait dû briser la fiole et voilà qu'elle vivait les souvenirs de cette Hermione Granger… Cela n'expliquait toujours pas comment les souvenirs avaient pu se retrouver en 1940. Et y avait-il un lien entre Harry Potter et Charlus ?

Elle décida d'attendre que les souvenirs aient fini de défiler pour essayer de trouver une solution. Dumbledore avait été assez clair quand au fait qu'il était important qu'elle les visionne, elle aurait peut-être une réponse à ses interrogations d'ici la fin.

OoOo

Les couloirs de Sainte Mangouste grouillaient de monde, une journée seulement s'était écoulée depuis la fin de la bataille. L'agitation s'était un peu atténuée mais jamais l'hôpital n'avait été aussi plein. La bataille avait fait beaucoup de blessés, les familles avaient du mal à quitter leurs proches hospitalisés et les journalistes furetaient à droite à gauche à la recherche d'informations détaillées sur le cours du combat ou sur les pertes occasionnées.

Tom tenait fermement la main d'Eliane dans la sienne, il avait fermé la porte et s'était assuré que seuls le personnel soignant et les amis proches d'Eliane puissent entrer. Elle n'avait pas bougé depuis qu'il l'avait laissée la veille au soir. Les médecins avaient certifié que le sort de Grindelwald n'avait été qu'un stupefix et personne ne comprenait la cause de son coma. Son état était stable et sa vie n'était pas en danger. Ils ne pouvaient qu'attendre de voir si une évolution quelconque se produisait.

Après avoir passé plusieurs heures à participer au déblaiement des décombres qui bloquaient l'accès au ministère et témoigné dans les procès qui avaient eu lieu le jour même, Tom n'avait plus pu faire plus pour le monde sorcier. Grindelwald était en prison et ne nuirait plus et le reste semblait en bonne voie, alors il s'était rendu à l'hôpital voir Eliane avant que les journalistes n'aient l'audace de l'arrêter pour l'interviewer pendant des heures.

Le jeune homme était resté au chevet d'Eliane jusqu'à la fin des heures de visite puis une infirmière l'avait forcé à partir et rentrer chez lui. Tom se serait peut-être rebellé s'il n'avait pas été si éreinté, mais le combat l'avait épuisé et une bonne nuit de sommeil dans son lit ne lui ferait sûrement pas de mal. L'appartement lui avait paru bien triste et vide sans la jeune femme et il était allé se coucher directement après avoir pris une longue douche, en essayant de ne pas trop penser à l'immobilité terrifiante de la jeune femme et au silence du lien.

OoOo

Eliane avait fini par reconnaître en Harry, Ron et Ginny les trois adolescents qu'éveillait en elle l'épouvantard. Elle avait alors été saisie d'un affreux doute. Ils ne pouvaient être morts dans sa jeunesse s'ils étaient nés aux alentours des années 80. Cela ne laissait donc que deux possibilités : soit les souvenirs d'Hermione Granger, qu'elle était entrain de regarder, étaient une invention totale, soit ils étaient vrais et s'ils lui appartenaient réellement comme avait dit Dumbledore, alors elle avait voyagé dans le temps. Si l'idée lui paraissait complètement aberrante, la ressemblance physique frappante qui existait entre elle et cette Hermione était troublante.

Elle continua de regarder mais elle assistait, impuissante, à une guerre sanglante entre Harry Potter et un mage noir dénommé Voldemort. Au fil des souvenirs, elle avait appris à apprécier le jeune homme et ses amis, elle vivait chaque attaque et chaque blessure avec un sentiment d'effroi et elle s'attachait de plus en plus à cette jeune femme dont elle découvrait la vie. Hermione était une jeune femme dévouée pour ses amis, qui ne se rendaient pas compte d'à quel point elle pouvait se décarcasser pour les aider. Si l'impulsivité de la jeune femme exaspérait un peu Eliane par moment, elle admirait la force et la fougue de la Gryffondor, qui devait se battre chaque jour pour se faire une place et prouver sa valeur en tant que sorcière.

Mais à chaque lien avec sa vie, elle se posait des questions. Ce futur était-il vraiment son passé ? Pouvait-elle croire une chose pareille ? Sa raison la retenait, c'était tout bonnement impossible de voyager ainsi dans le temps ! Et jamais elle n'aurait ainsi abandonné sa mémoire volontairement, cela paraissait complètement stupide comme idée. Mais pourtant ses sentiments bataillaient fermement pour se faire entendre, elle s'était attachée bien trop aisément aux personnages pour que cela ne soit qu'une manipulation de la part de Dumbledore, elle avait vraiment l'impression de renouer avec de vieux amis, plus que de découvrir la jeunesse d'une parfaite inconnue. Puis, aucun sorcier sur Terre n'avait assez de puissance pour créer ainsi les souvenirs de toute une vie avec une telle cohérence et Eliane ne pensait, d'ailleurs, pas Albus capable d'une telle malignité. Mais pourtant elle n'arrivait pas à accepter que cela puisse être vrai.

Ce sentiment se renforçait chaque fois qu'elle en apprenait plus. Sirius parlant de sa mère devenue folle et de la dureté de leur éducation. Walburga semblait pourtant en bonne santé. Drago Malefoy était un égoïste prétentieux loin de ressembler à Abraxas. Elle connaissait les idéaux sang-pur de ses amis, mais rien d'aussi extrême que ce que semblait vivre l'époque d'Hermione. Mais pourtant la puissance de ce qu'elle ressentait parfois venait balayer tous ses doutes comme lorsqu'en deuxième année Harry avait raconté à ses deux meilleurs amis l'anagramme qui composait le nom de Voldemort. Lorsque le brun avait inscrit les lettres TOMELVISJEDUSOR pour leur faire comprendre, elle avait senti quelque chose se briser en elle et elle se serait effondrée si elle avait pu. Elle avait beau douter de la véracité de ses théories, la racine de son désespoir en cet instant semblait bien plus ancienne et profonde, comme une confirmation d'un doute ancré en elle depuis longtemps.

Eliane n'avait qu'une envie, c'était que tout cela se termine enfin. Elle voulait retrouver sa liberté, elle voulait pouvoir hurler, crier et pleurer tout son saoul pour exorciser l'horreur de ce qu'elle voyait ici. Peut-être était-elle morte finalement, était-ce le futur qu'elle voyait. Ce qu'était devenu Tom sans elle, un monstre, ni plus ni moins. Une créature maléfique capable du pire, des plus grandes atrocités, à la seule recherche du pouvoir et de la domination, au point de diviser son âme, survivre sous la forme d'un esprit, d'accepter de renaître dans un corps hideux à peine humain.

Dans sa douleur et son désespoir elle vit pourtant le reste aussi. Les moments de joie et de paix que parvenaient encore à grappiller ces adolescents malgré les événements terribles dans lesquels la vie les entraînait. Elle vit le courage, la dévotion, l'ingéniosité, les querelles, les amourettes, les espoirs, les déceptions, les rêves et les promesses. Elle vit tout ce qu'elle avait vécu à Poudlard avec ses amis.

Pourtant plus les souvenirs défilaient, plus elle sentait son cœur se serrer. Elle savait très bien comment tout cela allait finir, comment leur acharnement, leurs entraînements et l'énergie qu'ils mettaient à rester vaillants et sur pieds pour le combat final, ne servaient à rien. Quand le moment arriva, elle vit la scène identique à ses cauchemars, toute aussi terrifiante et sanglante et les cris de ses amis percèrent les ténèbres pour marquer une nouvelle fois son âme de cette terrible perte.

Ce souvenir était trop vrai, trop ancré en elle pour que le reste ne soit qu'invention, alors c'est que tout était vrai, c'était qu'elle avait été Hermione un jour et la suite ne tarderait pas à le lui confirmer…

OoOo

Trois coups brefs furent donnés à la porte.  
« -Oui ?  
-C'est moi, comment va-t-elle ?  
- Bien, mal, je n'en sais rien. Les médecins disent qu'elle n'a rien mais elle pleure depuis quelques heures sans qu'ils puissent l'expliquer. Je fais ce que je peux mais j'avoue que je suis un peu désemparé. »

Charlus encaissa la confession avec un sourire hésitant. Si Tom Jedusor se mettait à avouer ses faiblesses alors c'est que le monde devait être entrain de s'effondrer doucement.  
« -Mon père m'a dit que tu étais attendu pour une conférence de presse. Il sera là pour te soutenir et y aura le Ministre aussi et Dumbledore. Vous ne serez pas trop de quatre pour faire face aux questions.  
-Ah oui, c'est vrai, j'avais presque oublié. » Sa voix était comme morte.  
« -Je m'en doutais, je comprends bien, tu as autre chose à penser mais c'est important et je ne quitterai pas Eliane des yeux. S'il y a la moindre évolution, je m'assurerai que tu sois prévenu aussitôt. »

Tom acquiesça sans bouger, observant attentivement les traits de sa compagne une dernière fois, puis il finit par se lever et quitter poussivement la chambre. Charlus regarda dans sa direction jusqu'à ce que le battant soit complètement refermé.  
« -Eh ben ma belle, reviens-nous vite, sans toi c'est pas très beau à voir par ici. Puis ce serait dommage que tu loupes mon mariage avec Doréa le mois prochain, elle est enfin rentrée de ses études aux Etats-Unis alors on précipite un peu les choses, puisque c'est moi qui part ensuite. D'ailleurs, j'ai entendu dire qu'Anita avait supplié Abraxas d'avancer la date de leur mariage, il semblerait que ta grossesse lui ait donné des idées. Le pauvre, lui qui voulait prendre le temps d'étudier la médicomagie de long en large avant de penser couche culotte… Et dire que tu n'as pas encore vingt ans, il n'y avait pourtant pas d'urgence... »

Le jeune homme se tut et un silence un peu lourd envahi la pièce. Il remarqua alors que la jeune femme pleurait effectivement, des larmes roulaient le long de ses joues pour se perdre dans son cou et ses cheveux et son oreiller était humide. Il se sentit brusquement triste et posa sa main sur celle de son amie.

« -Je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'arrive, où tu es et ce que je peux faire. Mais oui, reviens-nous vite Eliane. »

OoOo

Elle comprenait maintenant, cet instinct qu'elle avait eu tellement de fois, sa facilité à apprendre, ses connaissances si grandes. Elle avait des années de lecture, de pratique, d'entraînement de plus que les autres. Les recherches de Tom lui donnaient l'impression d'aller dans la mauvaise voie seulement parce qu'elle connaissait déjà la vérité sur ces sécurités magiques. A l'époque elle ne se souvenait plus ce qui l'avait tant poussée à devenir animagus, mais maintenant elle comprenait que ce n'était que parce qu'elle, Harry et Ron s'en étaient fait la promesse un jour.

Elle par-dessus tout, comprenait ce qui l'avait poussée à abandonner tous les souvenirs d'Hermione. Oui, cela avait été un mal nécessaire pour que Tom pratique la légilimencie, mais elle se rendait compte à présent que cela lui avait permis de se construire une vie, d'avancer et de regarder vers l'avenir, de pouvoir connaître son compagnon sans craindre sans cesse Voldemort. Elle était devenue Eliane à part entière, elle n'était plus un mélange compliqué entre Hermione Granger, sang-de-bourbe, Gryffondor impétueuse qui avait donné sa vie pour changer le passé et Eliane Von-Dort, sang pur, Serpentarde altière qui voulait dominer le monde. Eliane s'était révélée et élevée comme une personnalité propre et Hermione dorénavant appartenait au passé.

Elle comprenait à présent qui elle était, ce qui l'avait amenée là où elle en était dans la vie et elle était heureuse de pouvoir se montrer fière de ce qu'elle avait fait et de qui elle était devenue.

OoOo

Le dernier souvenir arriva, elle revit la baguette de Dumbledore tendue vers elle et le mot « oubliette » fusant dans l'air en même temps qu'un éclair coloré. Elle ferma simplement les yeux, elle sentait toujours son corps et une main posée sur la sienne. La sensation était différente mais elle n'osait pas bouger de peur de s'apercevoir qu'elle s'était trompée et qu'il lui était encore impossible de se mouvoir. Elle sentit le courant d'air d'une porte qui s'ouvre, la main partir, et elle entendit distinctement le chuintement sourd du battant se refermant.

« -Elle a arrêté de pleurer il y a une heure.  
-Elle a repris des couleurs non ?  
-En effet, comment s'est passée la conférence... »

Eliane n'écouta pas la suite, cela ne l'intéressait guère. Elle se concentra et prit son courage à deux mains afin d'ouvrir les yeux. A l'instant même où ses paupière se soulevèrent, elle ne put s'en empêcher, elle aspira une immense bouffée d'air, ses poumons se gonflèrent et elle retrouva peu à peu l'usage de ses muscles. Elle eut l'impression que jusque là, elle flottait un tout petit peu au dessus de son corps et le fait d'ouvrir les yeux lui avait permis de réintégrer son enveloppe charnelle pour retrouver, vraiment, les sensations courantes.

Tom s'était tu dans son explication à l'instant même où il avait entendu l'inspiration d'Eliane, le lien explosa aussitôt dans sa tête lui apportant fierté, fatigue, chagrin, amour et puissance. Il se précipita sur la jeune femme pour la serrer contre lui, se sentant incroyablement heureux et serein de la voir revenir parmi eux. Le lien s'apaisa en même temps que les tremblements de la jeune femme.  
« -J'ai eu si peur de te perdre, Eliane.  
-Je suis là Tom, je suis vraiment là. »

L'émotion de leurs voix était si palpable que Charlus se sentit de trop, mais il n'osa pas partir non plus. Il essaya de rester aussi immobile que possible, le temps que l'un d'eux s'aperçoive de sa présence, sincèrement heureux et soulagé de voir la jeune femme consciente. Il ne se serait jamais pardonné de ne pas avoir su la protéger mieux si jamais elle ne s'était pas réveillée, ou pire…

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu. J'ai bugué sur le titre, à la base je voulais mettre "souvenirs" mais j'avais déjà un chapitre appelé comme ça et j'avais trop pas d'idée, alors j'ai mis ce qui me plaisait le plus dans des idée que je trouvais nazes, donc voilà.


	58. 57 - Retour à la case départ

Hello Everybody!

Comment allez-vous!? Moi ça va! La super patate :) Je vous livre le chapitre avec un peu de retard alors qu'il était écrit dans les temps mais j'ai organisé une LAN chez moi qui m'a pas mal occupée ce week-end plus un jour pour me remettre^^

Un grand merci comme toujours à **Malice Asphodeli** pour sa correction! Et à tous mes favoriteurs et mes reviewers!  
**DArk EtErnIty z8**, merci beaucoup pour tes compliments, je suis ravie de savoir que ma façon de présenter les choses t'a plu! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant :)  
**Indocile**, belle façon de présenter les choses, ça me plait. Merci.  
** adela oros 14**,haha je sais que c'est court, mais j'arrive pas à faire plus surtout que j'ai ce format de chapitre depuis le début. Mais je pense que c'est parce que les chapitres sont courts que j'arrive à les poster de manière assez fréquente et régulière ;) Je pense que quelque part ce chapitre risque de te décevoir un peu mais j'espère quand même que ça te plaira.  
**Lavouille**, Mhhh Aooowwwm mmmh j'entre en ce moment même avec les esprits pour écouter leurs divinations, et je crois voir que ce chapitre va surement te plaire parce que comme tu le dis si bien, j'y fous de l'héroïne dedans et que tu as besoin de ta dose :P Et oui c'est bientôt fini... Jte laisse à ta lecture, en espérant que tu aimes  
**Roman 2005**, my god vivre sans ordi même temporairement, ça me parait tellement inimaginable^^ (Moi accro nooon :P) mais cool qu'ils t'aient plu et effectivement la fin est proche.  
**Mane-jei**, "quand Tom découvrira la vérité"? Héhé tu t'avances, tu t'avances ;) Jte laisse découvrir ça tranquillement en espérant que tu aimes.  
**Serleena**, :) J'espère que ce que j'ai préparé pour Eliane te plaira alors ;)  
**oOo Joey oOo**, lol faut pas t'excuser, j'adore les pâtés! Et je suis ravie de voir que tu as trouvée et lue ma fic jusqu'au bout! Tu vas effectivement avoir des réponses dans la suite donc je te laisse découvrir ça tranquillement! Grand merci pour tes remarques, ça m'aide pas mal d'avoir un regard global sur la fic, l'ayant écrite chapitre par chapitre sans moyen de revenir au début j'ai eu un peu peur de perdre en cohérence au fil du temps mais il semblerait que ça aille :) Donc merci merci! Et bonne lecture!

Je vous laisse découvrir le chapitre en paix! Bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

OoOo – 57 – Retour à la case départ oOoO

Un vent froid s'insinuait doucement dans les couloirs, comme une légère brise qui venait rappeler à tous que l'été touchait à sa fin. La rentrée aurait lieu le lendemain et il était étrange de parcourir ainsi ces couloirs glacés par l'absence de vie. Cette brise semblait avoir existé de tout temps mais l'agitation qui régnait habituellement dans ces couloirs la rendait insignifiante, elle était d'ordinaire vaincue par la chaleur des amitiés et des histoires d'amour qui rythmaient la vie de l'école.

Eliane ressentait cette nostalgie qui ne la quittait pas et la faisait frissonner lorsqu'elle parcourait les couloirs de l'immense bâtisse. Les souvenirs de plusieurs époques lui revenaient en mémoire : les années insouciantes de jeux et de rires avec Harry et Ron, celles plus réservées mais si intenses avec Anita, Druella et Tom et celles sérieuses et studieuses depuis qu'elle y travaillait… Elle passa une main sur son visage, ses traits étaient encore marqués par la fatigue et un bleu disparaissait doucement, colorant sa tempe d'une ombre brun-jaune disgracieuse. Elle prit une longue inspiration et frappa à la porte.

« -Albus ? Je peux vous parler une minute ?  
-Bien sûr, j'ai tout mon temps. Profitez-en, à partir de demain, je ne pourrai pas forcément en dire autant. » Le professeur l'invita à s'asseoir tandis qu'il se levait pour s'installer près d'elle. Il sentait que la distance qu'instaurait inconsciemment son bureau serait de trop pour cette conversation.  
« -Je me souviens, vous savez, j'ai regagné toute ma mémoire. Pendant la bataille, la fiole que vous m'aviez donnée s'est brisée et tout m'est revenu durant mon coma. C'est étrange, je pensais n'être qu'Eliane Von-Dort, une femme brillante, bientôt professeure, bientôt mère, avec un compagnon de vie tout aussi talentueux. Et d'un seul coup, je me découvre un passé sombre et douloureux, une identité aussi différente que semblable.

Hermione a vécu plus que moi, Hermione avait presque vingt ans et elle a préféré sacrifier sa vie plutôt que de rester, un sortilège et elle disparaissait pour ne laisser place qu'à Eliane. Il y a des fois où je me sens comme un imposteur dans le corps d'une autre, de ne pas avoir le droit d'exister après tout ce que cette fille a donné... Et j'essaye de me dire que nous sommes la même personne, nous avons coexisté pendant plusieurs mois après tout, mais j'étais d'une telle instabilité émotionnelle à cette époque. Je crois que je n'arriverai à vivre ma vie pleinement que si je laisse Hermione n'appartenir qu'au passé et que je profite au maximum de tout ce que la vie m'apporte. Mais ai-je vraiment le droit de l'évincer ainsi, de l'écarter de ma conscience pour exister vraiment ? »

Le professeur avait laissé la jeune femme s'exprimer librement. Elle bafouillait, arrêtait parfois de parler pour ensuite reprendre si vite qu'il lui était difficile de saisir ses mots. Le discours semblait pourtant construit, comme si elle répétait pour la millième fois des phrases travaillées pendant longtemps.

« -Eliane, calmez-vous. J'ai eu le temps d'y réfléchir vous savez, cela fait des années que je vous côtoie. Je connais Hermione, j'ai gardé ses souvenirs pendant trois ans, je vous connais en tant qu'Eliane et je vous ai connu lorsque vous « coexistiez ». Vous savez qu'Hermione n'envisageait pas de retour, elle savait que sa présence en 1940 chamboulerait bien trop l'avenir pour qu'elle puisse rentrer un jour à son époque. Vous êtes également ainsi, cette personne prête à sacrifier sa propre existence pour les gens que vous aimez. Je vous ai vu le jour de la bataille, vous avez tout donné à Tom, quelques minutes de plus et vous donniez trop, comme Hermione l'a fait. Vous lui ressemblez mais vous êtes aussi Eliane, cette jeune femme forte, froide, qui a été contrainte de se construire très rapidement pour faire face et survivre à Tom une fois Hermione partie. Pourtant vous avez su l'aimer comme jamais elle n'avait aimé quelqu'un, alors même que vous ne vous souveniez pas d'avoir connu un sentiment si fort, parce que vous vous être retrouvée en lui et qu'il méritait d'être aimé.

Hermione n'aurait jamais pu aimer Tom, ce n'est que parce qu'elle vous a, petit à petit, laissé exister vraiment que vous avez fini par l'aimer si fort. Et tant que vous coexistiez, c'est ce qui a rendu votre relation si tumultueuse. Au point de passer, tous les deux, bien près de la mort plusieurs fois. Quand vous avez pris la décision de venir me voir, je crois sincèrement que c'était d'un commun accord. Hermione s'effaçait au profit de sa mission, pour que Tom ne découvre jamais la vérité sur elle et vous restiez pour pouvoir l'aimer enfin pleinement et librement. Hermione croyait assez en vous et votre amour pour que Tom ne sombre jamais dans la magie noire et vous avez réussi. Alors ne brisez pas cette confiance et ne dénigrez pas ce cadeau. Oui Hermione Granger appartient au passé, mais elle est une part intégrante de vous. Tout comme l'Albus que j'étais il y a plus de quarante ans n'existe plus maintenant, je n'arrive pas à me dire que j'étais vraiment cet adolescent stupide et pourtant il vit en moi quelque part. Alors vivez pour vous, pour Tom, pour votre enfant et pour Hermione qui vous a menée ici. Vivez pleinement et laissez le passé à sa place, il m'a l'air bien comme il est cette fois-ci.

-Je ne sais pas… Vous savez, j'ai tous ces flashes qui me reviennent, ces souvenirs et je regrette parfois qu'Eliane n'ait pas gardé un peu plus de malice et d'impulsivité. Hermione semblait bien plus vive, joyeuse et heureuse que j'ai pu l'être. La seule chose que j'ai gardé d'elle quand elle s'est effacée, c'est la mort d'Harry, Ron et Ginny et la certitude d'être seule. Cela m'a construite telle que je suis dorénavant, froide et indépendante. Elle, elle n'a jamais été vraiment seule, car même lorsque tout était perdu, elle gardait en elle les souvenirs heureux de sa jeunesse. Eliane est creuse, elle est vide et le seul amour que j'ai jamais connu est celui que j'ai donné à Tom Jedusor. Et j'ai beau l'aimer à la folie, je sais aussi qu'il ne sera jamais capable de me retourner cet amour. Je ne nie pas son attachement et son affection mais cela n'a rien de l'élan incontrôlable que je peux ressentir quand il est là. Et je me demande souvent ce qu'Hermione aurait fait dans ce cas là. J'ai beau avoir retrouvé toute ma mémoire, je n'arrive pas à la faire revenir dans ma vie et je me sens coupable de faire disparaître, consciemment cette fois-ci, une jeune femme aussi extraordinaire. Je culpabilise de nous dissocier ainsi lorsque nous sommes censées être la même, pourquoi ai-je plus le droit de vivre qu'elle ?

Et vous savez ce qui m'embête le plus dans toute cette histoire ? Demain un flot de jeunes étudiants va envahir les couloirs et je vais être leur professeur, une figure d'autorité et d'expertise en qui certains verront un modèle. Et certains de ces étudiants auront peut-être besoin de mon conseil et viendront vers moi en quête de réponses… A un âge où la recherche de son identité se fait si forte, comment serais-je à même de les guider quand je suis incapable moi-même d'être en accord avec qui je suis !?

Et plus que professeure, Albus, je vais être mère, je vais avoir un bébé, un enfant que je vais élever et ma façon d'être avec lui l'affectera pour le restant de sa vie. Alors comment suis-je censée me dire que je serai une bonne mère si j'ignore quelle part de moi prendra le dessus lorsqu'il viendra au monde ?  
-Eliane, Eliane, calmez vous. Vous êtes sortie du coma il y a seulement quatre jours. Ce n'est pas parce que le médecin vous a autorisée à sortir et à reprendre le travail que vous êtes totalement remise. Ce que vous venez de vivre chamboulerait les plus forts d'entre nous, vous avez le handicap supplémentaire de devoir gérer le stress de votre nomination en tant que professeur et le bouillon d'hormones dans lequel vous fait baigner votre grossesse, alors écoutez-moi bien et croyez-moi quand je vous dis que je trouve que vous prenez les choses admirablement bien. Les souvenirs d'Hermione Granger mettront du temps avant de retrouver leur place dans votre psyché et de devenir vôtres. Mais il y a un peu d'Hermione en vous tout comme il y a toujours eu un peu d'Eliane en elle et vous avez seulement besoin de temps pour que tout s'accorde. Cessez de réfléchir autant, vous n'avez pas à vous demander si vous voulez être Eliane ou Hermione, mais soyez Eliane, une Eliane rendue meilleure et plus forte grâce aux souvenirs des réussites et des échecs d'Hermione.

Puis surtout croyez-moi lorsque je vous dis que le simple fait que vous vous posiez la question, que vous doutiez de vous en tant que personne et en tant que professeur vous rend d'ors et déjà meilleure que certains de vos collègues. Oui, vous allez avoir pour rôle de guider ces enfants et ainsi vous pourrez leur apprendre que le chemin est long et qu'on ne finit jamais d'évoluer. Ce constat pourrait être terrifiant mais cela veut seulement dire que les erreurs que l'on fait et les troubles que l'on traverse aujourd'hui ne sont qu'une étape, le temps finit par passer et les choses changent. Vous êtes là pour les guider, justement, pour leur apprendre que vous n'avez aucune réponse et que seuls eux peuvent répondre aux questions existentielles qu'ils se posent. Alors n'y voyez pas un ordre ou une obligation mais je pense sincèrement que vous devez vivre votre vie. Eliane.  
-Alors vous pensez vraiment que j'ai, moi Eliane, le droit de vivre pleinement ? Malgré tout ce qu'à sacrifié Hermione ?  
-Hermione a, justement, tout sacrifié pour vous permettre d'exister. Afin que sa vie puisse aller de l'avant et ne soit pas constamment tournée vers le passé. Alors ne gâchez pas cela, ne gâchez pas la chance qu'elle vous a donnée. Vivez pleinement, regardez devant vous, vers l'avenir et profitez d'être dans un monde en paix pour offrir à Hermione la vie d'adulte, tranquille et heureuse, qu'elle a toujours rêvé d'avoir, que vous avez toujours rêvé d'avoir. »

Eliane prit un minute pour encaisser ce que venait de lui dire son professeur. De tout temps il avait été son mentor et elle trouvait cela rassurant que ça n'ait pas changé à ce jour.

« -Et vous professeur ? Qu'allez-vous faire ? Vous étiez censé vaincre Grindelwald l'an prochain, récolter les honneurs, devenir directeur, président sorcier du Magenmagot, Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des mages et sorciers et même pouvoir vous permettre de refuser un poste de Ministre de la Magie.  
-Ne vous en faites pas pour moi, ce que j'ai vu des souvenirs d'Hermione m'a fait me rendre compte que je me suis perdu en route. Je crois que le jeune Albus Dumbledore, plein de rêves et d'espoirs est mort en même temps que ma sœur, il y a longtemps. De s'acharner ainsi au travail, il est certes devenu un grand sorcier, mais il en a oublié de vivre. Je pense qu'être professeur et viser cette place de Manitou suprême me suffira amplement. Cela me donnera l'opportunité de voyager pendant mes congés et le temps de me construire une vie en dehors du travail. Je n'ai que soixante-trois ans, je suis encore assez jeune pour cela.  
-Mais, tout ce que Dumbledore a représenté pour les sorciers, qu'est-ce que vous en faites ?  
-Il a été le symbole de la lutte contre les forces du mal toute sa vie, il a combattu sans relâche, a su motiver des troupes et les envoyer à la bataille. Mais vous avez fait mieux, vous n'avez pas combattu les forces du mal, vous les avez embrassées pour mieux les détourner de leur but. Je n'ai pas su le faire, j'ai eu beau aimer Gellert si fort, je n'ai pas su le sauver. Je crois que vous avez plus à apprendre au monde que moi. Vous ferez de ce monde, un lieu de tolérance et de respect où les bons doivent aider ceux qui sont perdus, et non un lieu où le bien doit s'élever à tout prix contre le mal.  
-Albus… Je… Je ne sais pas quoi dire.  
-Il n'y a rien à dire, sans le Albus du passé vous ne seriez pas là car il a été le rempart impassible, pendant de nombreuses années, qui a protégé le monde de l'influence du mal et vous a poussé à vous battre jusqu'au bout. Mais maintenant que vous êtes là, je vais profiter de cette seconde chance que la vie m'offre pour vivre vraiment. Faites-en de même, surtout, n'oubliez pas de vivre.  
-Je tâcherais de m'en souvenir, merci infiniment pour vos conseils, vos encouragements et pour votre confiance. »

OoOo

Elle n'avait jamais oublié cette conversation et cela lui avait permis de vivre sereinement. Dumbledore avait eu raison en disant que le temps ferait son œuvre et que petit à petit ce qui paraissait si lointain prendrait sa juste place. Hermione avait regagné sa pleine fonction lorsque William Jedusor était venu au monde, Eliane avait renoué avec une douceur et une naïveté qui lui avaient manquées des années durant. Son fils avait été comme une renaissance et elle se souvenait de ce jour comme le plus beau de sa vie. Lorsqu'elle avait tenu entre ses bras, ce petit bout d'homme, pour la première fois et qu'elle avait senti Tom, si ému dans le lien, l'envahir d'un sentiment puissant et chaleureux qu'elle ne pensait jamais trouver en lui.

Elle admettait que ça n'avait pas été facile de jongler tous les jours entre l'ambition incroyable de celui qui était devenu son mari, l'éducation d'un enfant et son propre travail, en tant que professeure d'abord puis directrice adjointe et enfin directrice lorsque Dumbledore lui avait gracieusement cédé ce poste, quelques années après qu'il ait pris la succession de Dippet, en prétextant qu'il se faisait trop vieux et que la jeunesse apporterait bien plus au fonctionnement de l'école. Il avait seulement passé cinq ans à ce poste, le temps de la former et surtout de laisser le temps à William d'être assez grand pour qu'elle puisse travailler l'esprit libre.

Abraxas avait finalement convaincu Anita d'attendre un peu avant de s'engager plus loin. Les couples, fiancés si tôt, avaient tous pris le temps de faire leurs études et d'avoir une jeunesse avant de songer à s'enfermer dans un mariage arrangé et une vie de famille ne leur convenant pas. Eliane s'était sentie soulagée, elle avait craint que sa grossesse et sa vision un peu avant-gardiste des choses ne provoque des chamboulements dans les naissances à venir. Finalement Anita en avait eu bien assez d'un Lucius capricieux et caractériel et avait remercié Abraxas à l'infini de l'avoir convaincue de patienter. Druella avait eu, quant à elle trois filles, Bellatrix, Andromeda et Narcissa et s'était souvent occupée de ses neveux Sirius et Regulus lorsque leur mère, à la santé fragile, avait besoin d'une pause. Et Charlus avait même eu l'audace de nommer Eliane marraine d'un certain James Potter.

Elle avait essayé de ne pas s'impliquer dans l'éducation des enfants, ce n'était plus son rôle. Elle avait empêché Voldemort d'exister et de faire sombrer ces familles dans la magie noire mais elle n'avait pas à s'occuper de la façon qu'avaient chaque parents d'éduquer leurs enfants. Après tout, elle ne savait pas ce qu'il fallait faire et ce qui était le mieux pour chacun, puis elle avait déjà bien assez à faire avec son fils.

Avec les ans, elle avait vu les choses évoluer d'une manière à la fois bien différente de ce qu'elle avait connu et pourtant très semblable. Elle s'était sentie triste lorsqu'elle avait dû ordonner la plantation d'un saule cogneur à l'entrée du passage secret menant à la cabane hurlante – bien qu'elle ne porta pas encore ce nom à l'époque. Sirius était bien allé à Gryffondor mais ce n'était plus pour le plaisir de faire enrager sa famille mais parce qu'il savait qu'il y retrouverait James avec qui il faisait les quatre cents coups depuis déjà quelques années. Il y avait des jours où Eliane regrettait d'avoir fait se rencontrer son filleul et le fils de sa meilleure amie avant Poudlard…

Tom était devenu Ministre de la Magie quelques années après la fin de ses études et le monde magique vivait une époque faste. Le respect que la population avait envers celui qui avait vaincu Grindelwald, les connaissances de Tom en matière de lois et ses moyens de pression sur les familles sorcières qui auraient pu lui causer du tort, lui avaient permis de dépoussiérer le code pénal sorcier de manière assez drastique pour engager le pays dans un mouvement dynamique novateur en matière de justice. Certaines lois discriminatoires ou sexistes avaient été supprimées ou modifiées et Eliane n'avait jamais hésité à faire parler les convictions qui avaient habitées Hermione dans sa jeunesse.

Mais en ce premier septembre 1991, elle se sentait envahie d'une émotion particulière, comme si, ici et maintenant, se jouait quelque chose d'important. Elle regarda autour d'elle, à sa gauche se tenait Minerva McGonagall. Albus avait pris sa retraite voilà dix ans et lui avait recommandé cette dernière, elle était sa meilleure élève et après avoir écrit des essais intéressants sur la métamorphose animale, elle avait contacté son mentor à la recherche d'une place plus stable. Le titre de professeur lui allait à merveille. Remus et Severus étaient là aussi. Elle avait essayé de toutes ses forces de convaincre Rogue de se lancer dans la recherche, de travailler au département des mystères ou quoi que ce soit qui siérait plus à son caractère et son intelligence mais il n'avait jamais voulu quitter Poudlard, ce lieu où il avait enfin trouvé une maison accueillante. Il semblait tout de même un peu moins irritable, son amitié avec Lily Potter était toujours d'actualité, il ne culpabilisait pas de sa mort ou ne devait pas travailler comme espion auprès d'un mage noir complètement fou, cela aidait sûrement un peu. Remus avait finalement pris le temps d'aménager la cabane hurlante et Eliane avait aidé Severus à développer la potion Tue-Loup un peu plus tôt que prévu pour qu'il puisse travailler comme n'importe quel sorcier. Et comme Severus, Poudlard avait été une véritable révélation dans sa vie et il avait voulu y rester. Elle n'avait pas eu le cœur de les contrarier puis dans le fond, elle savait que ça lui plaisait de les avoir là. Elle avait chaque jour la preuve que sa vie ici avait un sens, elle avait sauvé le futur de ces hommes. Elle ne savait pas encore s'ils vivraient plus vieux, mais une chose était certaine, ils étaient plus heureux. Il n'y avait qu'à entendre les cris et les parties de rigolades qui égayaient les couloirs de l'école lorsque James, Lily, Sirius et Peter venaient voir leurs amis. C'était des instants où le temps ne semblait pas avoir eu de prise sur eux et elle les revoyait près de vingt ans plus tôt se chamailler et se réconcilier sur le même modèle.

Eliane sentit brusquement son cœur battre la chamade. A sa droite quelqu'un posa sa main sur sa cuisse et la pressa doucement.  
« -Je ne t'ai jamais vue aussi tendue pour une cérémonie de répartition, ça ne va pas ? »  
Les enfants entrèrent au même instant et elle scruta attentivement les visages terrifiés des premières années. Elle reconnut rapidement les cheveux noirs pleins d'épis du fils de son filleul. A sa gauche se tenait une bouille ronde couverte de tâches de rousseur et juste à côté une jeune fille brune plantait son regard fier sur la grande salle, défiant quiconque s'y trouvant de rire d'elle ou des ses cheveux bruns en broussaille. Elle semblait vouloir en découdre et prouver à tous qu'elle valait aussi bien qu'eux.  
« … votre nom, vous viendrez vous asseoir sur ce tabouret et je placerai le choixpeau sur votre tête…  
-Eliane ? »

Elle secoua la tête pour ne plus voir les trois enfants et se tourna vers son mari.  
« -Excuse-moi Tom, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées. Ça va bien, ça va très bien. » Elle lui lança un sourire éblouissant qui le convainquit suffisamment. Le lien ne s'était pas tu avec les ans, au contraire, il s'était affiné, mais ils avaient appris à comprendre et à respecter qu'il n'est pas nécessaire de toujours tout savoir ou de tout expliquer. Il sourit, les yeux bruns d'Eliane pétillaient de cette flamme incroyable, de cette vie et cet amour qu'elle avait toujours eu en elle. Cette force qui l'avait poussé à devenir un homme bien, pour elle et pour le monde sorcier. Elle s'était battue ardemment et avait vécu si fort… Pourtant le temps ne semblait pas avoir d'emprise sur eux, ni sur leur corps, ni sur leur amour. C'est pour ça qu'il ne dit rien lorsqu'il vit sa femme écraser une larme discrète lorsque le nom « Hermione Granger » fut prononcé par Minerva.

Eliane inspira profondément pour ne pas se laisser aller ainsi, à l'émotion, au milieu de la grande salle. Elle avait autant envie de rire que de fondre en larmes. Ainsi on y était, l'aboutissement de sa vie, de sa mission, de la quête qui l'avait fait être qui elle était aujourd'hui, était là devant elle. Hermione Granger venait de faire son entrée dans le monde sorcier, sans savoir qu'elle avait déjà vécu une vie, une vie qui lui avait permis de sauver des milliers de sorciers et de moldus. Et elle se tenait là avec son regard fier et son attitude hautaine prête à batailler avec quiconque oserait dire qu'elle ne méritait pas d'être ici. Mais plus que n'importe qui, elle avait sa place à Poudlard et le droit de recommencer sa vie, de vivre cette seconde chance, dans un monde en paix. C'était le plus beau cadeau qu'Eliane pouvait lui faire, alors elle ferait en sorte que ça dure aussi longtemps qu'elle et Tom seraient vivants.

« -Tom… Je t'aime. » Il savait qu'il ne saisissait pas toute l'émotion qu'il y avait derrière ces mots, en cet instant, il sentait sa gratitude, son affection, son amour, sa sérénité, son assurance. Mais seul comptait la vérité que portaient ces mots finalement...  
« -Je t'aime aussi.  
-SERDAIGLE ! »

Fin.

* * *

Non vous n'avez pas un problème de vision, c'était bien le dernier chapitre de cette fic que je poste prise d'une émotion tout à fait particulière. La satisfaction d'avoir fini se mêle à la tristesse de laisser à la fois les personnages et vous continuer leur vie sans moi. J'espère que mon histoire vous aura plu, vous aura inspiré et vous aura apporté quelque chose et si quelqu'un sent d'écrire ce que je n'ai pas écrit, faites le moi savoir ;)

J'avais prévu cette fin depuis le tout début et j'ai donc particulièrement apprécié toutes les remarques qui m'ont été faites sur toutes les fins les plus affreuses imaginables!

J'aurais surement pris le temps d'approfondir plus en détails certains points mais je suis sur cette histoire depuis très longtemps et depuis quelques mois je ressens une envie très forte de me plonger entièrement dans mon autre gros projet d'écriture, si bien que j'ai pris la peine de finir cette fic aussi rapidement que me le permettait une fin cohérente. Et finalement je la trouve assez bien, j'espère qu'il en ira de même pour vous.

Je reste tout de même à votre disposition pour répondre à d'éventuelle questions, précisions et choix scénaristiques.

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont suivie tout au long de cette fic, de ce pari que je m'étais fait à moi même d'écrire et finir (surtout) enfin une fanfiction.

Portez-vous bien,

Dryame.


End file.
